Jaune's Grimm hand
by Naccarat
Summary: Jaune was on his way towards Vale to enter Beacon when a unique variant of possession-type Grimm tries to possess him. Fortunately, the possession failed, but now he is stuck with an intelligent, talking Grimm in his right arm! Well… he could still be a Huntsman, right?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

It happened one night.

Jaune Arc had left his home in order to enter Beacon and realize his dream, becoming a Huntsman. Because, against all odds, the transcripts he had asked to be forged had been accepted by the Headmaster.

He'd been walking for two days now. His village was in a rural area, so he had to walk a bit to reach the city of Vale. He should be there by the end of the week.

That night, he didn't find anywhere to sleep. Because of his inexperience in traveling, he didn't plan out his journey correctly, and now he was stuck walking outside in the night until he reaches the next town.

The road was going along the edge of a forest to the right, while to the left spread large grasslands.

Jaune sighed tiredly as he continued his walk. It shouldn't be too long until he reaches the next town now if he was reading the map correctly. At least it wasn't raining, and the night was lit by the shattered moon, so he could still see decently.

Suddenly, he heard a whistling somewhere to his right. He froze and stared suspiciously into the trees.

It was quiet for a moment until there was a rustling noise against leafs.

Animal or Grimm? Something was moving in there…

Jaune let go of the map, and slowly drew his sword, Crocea Mors. Well… More like the sword he had borrowed from his family.

As the rustling from the bushes was coming closer and closer, Jaune deployed his shield and made some more distance between him and the trees, stepping into the grassland, while still keeping his eyes on the bushes.

The whistling came back and stopped at the edge of the forest.

"..."

There was a moment of silence. As if even the various nocturnal animals from the forest held their breath.

Then something suddenly jumped out of the shadows towards Jaune, red eyes flashing and whistling loudly as it was flying towards him. In a panicked cry, Jaune shut his eyes closed and raised his shield without taking the time to identify the threat.

A little ' _clunk_ ' noise resonated.

"...Huh?"

Jaune blinked. Where was the Grimm? What was that pathetic impact on his shield that didn't even phase him a little? He looked around cautiously, trying to find the answer.

It was right in front of him.

A little snake, struggling on the ground. It was black skinned, had red eyes, and was so small it could fit in his hand.

Jaune released an explosive sigh of relief. "Just a snake… Phew, scared the crap out of me!"

He relaxed and raised his sword to strike the damn snake.

The moment the blade came down, the snake _rolled_ out of the way before suddenly jumping to his hand and biting it viciously through his leather glove.

Jaune screamed, letting go of his sword when intense pain traveled through his arm. He fell on his ass and caught the beast with his left hand, tearing it off his hand.

The pain didn't subdue. If anything, it _increased_.

The snake was now evaporating into black smoke in his hand, so Jaune threw it far away and focused on his right hand as he let a low, distressed whine of pain. Had it been poisonous? He removed his glove and rolled up his sleeve.

There was a big hole in his hand. Blood was leaking out abundantly.

Jaune screamed again as another wave of pain spread through his arm and screamed even louder when he saw his hand had started to become black. Something was digging through his arm, a little bump under his skin slowly making its way to his shoulder! Whatever it was, he knew he couldn't let it reach his body. It had already reached past the elbow!

In a desperate move, he bit in the strap holding the piece of armor protecting his shoulder, and gripped the other end with his left hand, before pulling with all of his strength, squeezing his arm hard.

The little bump traveling under his skin reached the strap and stopped. Jaune prayed whatever god existed that it held the thing back.

The thing struggled against it. Was it using his bloodstream to spread? That would explain why it couldn't get through. His arm would have turned blue by now if it hadn't already turned completely black! Grimm black… Jaune let out a distressed whine again as he stared at the parasite struggling stubbornly in his arm.

Slowly, seconds passed, and it stopped fighting against the wall before him.

Jaune held his breath. Was it over?

Suddenly a screeching sound came out of his arm, and a red circle with weird angles and an eye in its center appeared around his arm, rotating around it. What was that! Jaune didn't know, but it looked like a glyph or a blood rune or an evil magic circle from a video-game!

Pain swarmed him again tenfold, and Jaune screamed again, except he didn't hear himself scream. The edge of his vision slowly became black, and he fainted.

* * *

"...id? Kid, ...ke up! W… up!"

"Hm…?"

"...ke up! You can't stay here it's dangerous!"

Someone touched his arm.

"Gaaaah!" Jaune yelled as he jumped out of sleep. "Not the arm! NO!"

He blinked, panting and breathing heavily as he noticed he wasn't suffering any pain. It was daytime. A woman was riding a wagon held by horses and was staring at him with scared eyes.

"R-release my husband!"

"Eh?"

Jaune finally noticed he was strangling a man with his right hand.

"I-I'm sorry!" He let go immediately and the man coughed, taking large breaths as he recovered. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I must have thought you were... from last night..."

"I'm fine..." The man coughed again and glanced cautiously at him. "You must have had quite the night to be so jumpy! Met a Grimm last night?"

"Y-yeah, well..."

Just a snake actually. He suddenly remembered everything and checked his hand with wide eyes, expecting to find the black claw of a Grimm.

But no, his hand was normal. Even the hole had disappeared.

Had it all been a bad dream…? Maybe it went away because the parasite didn't reach his brain? If so, did it die?

"I'm so sorry..." Jaune apologized again when he noticed the couple staring at him. "I… I had a rough night and… I think I passed out on the road."

A pitiful excuse, but the two farmers still smiled.

"Come on, young man." The man offered his hand, and Jaune took it gratefully, stumbling a little after being pulled up. "Wait a second..." He walked to the back of his wagon and picked up something.

"Eat this, you'll feel better." He threw an apple to Jaune.

"Ah… Thank you!" Jaune smiled gratefully, only now realizing his hunger.

Jaune devoured the apple under the couple's gaze. Then he was offered another. He ate it again. It seemed the wagon was transporting huge bags of apples.

One after the other, he ate a dozen apples. And he was still hungry afterward.

"Gods," the woman laughed, "It must have been a while since you ate something! I've never seen such appetite, even from my son! And that's saying something."

"I'm sorry..." Jaune scratched his hair and kept himself from asking another one.

 _That's odd, I never ate so much before._

He took out some Lien. "I can pay you for that, here..."

"Keep your money, kid. You need it more," The man grunted, waving it away. "Travelling at your age, where are you going?"

"I'm heading to Vale. I want to enter Beacon become a Huntsman." Jaune smiled honestly.

"Huntsman, huh?" He considered him carefully, looking him up and down. "Well, we're not going to leave you alone in the middle of nowhere, we can at least take you to the next village. You can sit at the back of the wagon!"

"A-ah, are you sure? Thank you very much! It'll let my feet breathe a little!" Jaune grinned, internally cheering.

After sharing a little laugh with the two farmers, Jaune picked up Crocea Mors and his glove and climbed at the back of the wagon. Just like that, he was taken to the next village. On the way, he talked about his ambition to the two farmers, and they gave him information on the area, otherwise making small talk. Sometimes, he checked his right hand, not quite sure it was back to normal.

Unknown to him, however, an eye was appearing on his hand when he wasn't looking. It was discretely observing and analyzing its surroundings, listening to the conversation…

* * *

 **The day after.**

The couple of farmers had offered him a room in their house and he had spent a wonderful night as he met and talked with their family. Strangers are really just friends you haven't met yet.

Now Jaune was back to walking on the road heading to the city of Vale. Four more days and he should arrive. The first day of Beacon was nest week, so he'd have a bit of time before the lessons begin. Maybe he should find some books to get more information on Huntsmen and their training.

His right hand had been normal. The only thing bothering him was his bottomless appetite. He knew he'd always eaten a lot, but it was never to that degree! It was like he ate for two… Or even more.

A low growl came out of his right.

Jaune turned around, drawing Crocea Mors and deploying his shield. After the night last time, he'd become a bit paranoiac, jumping at every noise, but he was sure he didn't imagine that one.

This time it was a Grimm. A wolf type, judging by the way it moved, his claws and pointy teeth.

It noticed him and began approaching cautiously, letting out a low growl. Jaune took a step back.

 _I'm not ready for this. This is too early!_

It was just a small Grimm, probably the weakest of all Beowolves, like a puppy. It was enough to scare Jaune, however.

He deployed his shield and hid behind it. He held his sword back ready to strike. The plan was to let the Grimm strike first, tank the hit with the shield, hopefully, push it back and get in a slash with his blade. Then repeat.

Easier said than done… He didn't know how to take a hit with a shield. Should he block or deflect?

 _Or maybe I should just run?_

No, his cardio and stamina were pitiful, not to mention his speed. Also, the next town was too far.

Suddenly the Grimm roared and charged him, interrupting Jaune's thinking.

 _Crap crap crap crap…_

Despite the fear he felt, Jaune steadied his feet on the ground, lowering his posture instinctively to better tank the blow.

The Grimm jumped on him, slashing at his left side. Jaune managed to block the blow but stumbled back to not be crushed under the monster.

Faster than he expected, the Grimm followed his attack by another slash of his right claw to his right side. Jaune raised Crocea Mors and managed to deflect it, but his grip on the sword was too weak and he got disarmed!

He desperately blocked with his shield a second blow coming for his head, before another followed from the other claw, which he couldn't dodge.

The claw came towards him, and Jaune shut his eyes, tensing his body for the unavoidable agony coming…

It didn't come. Instead, there was a loud whistle and a sound of flesh being torn apart.

Jaune opened his eyes.

The Beowolf was staring at the sharp claws stabbed into its chest. They clenched and tore apart the Grimm's body.

"W-wah..." Jaune gaped at the claw and realized it was his right arm. "Waaaah!"

As the Grimm fell and started disappearing in black smoke, a red eye popped on the back of the claw - _his hand !_ \- and looked around curiously, before settling on Jaune.

Naturally, Jaune screamed, causing the eye to disappear and his arm to revert back to normal making a weird sound.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzu._

Jaune gasped, breathing heavily as he poked his right hand and swung it around. "T-this… this is not my hand… What the-?"

He grabbed Crocea Mors. He was going to slash his hand, to see what color the blood was. To confirm he wasn't crazy. To draw this… _thing_ out!

Just as he was about to cut his hand, it reverted back to a claw at amazing speed and held the blade back.

Jaune gasped as under his eyes, his right arm transformed into a monster from nightmares. Three tentacles shot out of his arm, which at the end of each a red eye appeared. A hole dug itself into what was supposed to be his hand, forming a weirdly human mouth.

"..."

Actually, it looked like he was waving a Grimm puppet in his hand. You know, the ones you could make growl and bite by waving your fingers.

"Zone..." It _spoke!_

"Wha! What are you?! What did you do to my hand!" Jaune screamed, terrified.

"Zone..."

"Z-Zone?" Jaune repeated, trying to understand the thing.

"N-no. Zone..."

"W-What zone?"

"Zone… y-you. No g-goo-od… talk y-yet."

"Me?" Jaune laughed madly. "Zone… You mean _Jaune_!"

"Z-zone."

"It's Jaune. Jaune!"

"Zone!"

"..." Jaune stared at his hand with wide eyes, amazed at the situation despite being scared. His hand was talking to him and was calling him Zone.

 _...Why am I talking to this thing?_

"Z-Zone, no hurt. N-no... go-ood."

"Y-you… What did you do to my hand?"

"Failed… e-at Z-zone… Onl-ly arm."

"You wanted to eat me! Wait, you ate my arm?! Are you a Grimm?"

"D-Don't know… tired. Sle-eep now... Zone, no hurt... e-at m-more."

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzu..._

With a strange whistle, Jaune's hand reverted back to normal.

"A-ah..." He breathed loudly, poking his right hand with his left. "H-hey… Don't go to sleep! Tell me more!"

He shook his hand again. It didn't respond.

"Y-you… Wake up!" Jaune growled angrily and tried to cut his hand again.

In an instant, his right arm turned back into a claw, grasped the blade from Jaune's left hand and threw it.

It landed ten meters away.

"Zone n-no hurt… Sle-eep."

 _Zzzzzzzzzu._

With a weird sound, it came back to normal again.

"A-ah..."

Okay… So maybe it was a bad idea to hurt his own hand. No, it wasn't his hand anymore! But what was it? A Grimm? Then why would it kill the Beowolf?

Jaune's eyes widened as he stared at his hand.

"… C-Could it be… It saved me?"

* * *

 **In the evening**

When Jaune arrived in the next town, he immediately rent a room at an inn and went to a library to research information on books. He could have used his scrolls's internet, but the information wasn't viable and things like Grimm and Huntsman training weren't released online.

" Do you have a book on talking hands?"

The woman stared at him from behind her desk.

"...No."

Figures.

"What about books on Grimms?"

"Last row, check in the far back." She pointed.

"Thank you."

Jaune went to the designated area.

"Hmm? Ohh..."

There were a reasonable amount of books on Grimm. He checked the first that grasped his attention: _'Grimm Encyclopedia'_.

Jaune sat on a nearby table and hummed as he read the thick book.

 _Grimms: Creatures of destruction, lacking a soul, they have sought to destroy humans and their creations forever…_

 _…However, humanity keeps succeeding in protecting civilians and keeping the Grimms at bay, thanks to Huntsmen…_

"But my right-hand doesn't want to kill me or any humans." Jaune mumbled to himself and crossed his arms. "On the contrary, it actually saved me and killed a Beowolf..."

Did it mean the parasite in his hand wasn't a Grimm ? No, the red eyes, black skin and white bones, there was no mistake… It had to be a Grimm.

… _drawn to negative feelings such as envy, sadness, despair, hatred, anger…_

"Hmm..." Jaune skimmed through the various species of Grimm, and researched the term parasite on the site. He never researched it before, but it was probably a good idea to know about the most common Grimms if he was going to enter Beacon.

Jaune rapidly browsed over the various species of Grimms. There was a lot. "Come on… ah, there!"

 _Geist: A special type of Grimm resembling a ghost. It is capable of 'possessing' inanimate objects._

 _It is one of the multiple variants of possessing-type Grimms._

 _A Geist is called differently depending on what it possesses:_

 _\- Rocks: Petra Gigas_

 _\- Armour and/or weapons: Arma Gigas_

 _\- Tree or any wood: Arbor Gigas…_

Jaune let out a sigh. He was not an inanimate object, he was a human, and very much alive! He skipped through the end of the page and read.

 _There are no recorded cases of a possessing-type Grimm capable of possessing a human._

"Dammit… What am I supposed to do?" He lamented as he checked several other books. Nothing talking about human possession.

"Ugh..." Jaune leaned back on his bed, feeling the fatigue of the day kick in.

He took a few books with him to the inn, including one on basic Huntsman training, promising the woman he'd give them back tomorrow.

As he walked back to the inn, he thought.

Should he talk about it to someone?

 _'Hello, my name is Jaune Arc, and a Grimm is possessing my right hand, could you please help me find a solution? Hm, me? No, I'm not possessed. Just my arm. Please don't kill me. Ah, I'd also prefer to not spend my life in a lab as an experiment sample if possible… Also, can I become a Huntsman?'_

"There's no way I can talk about that to anyone…" Jaune sighed.

He spent a couple more hours researching additional info in the books but didn't find anything relevant.

In the end, Jaune fell asleep on a book, tired physically and mentally.

* * *

 **In the morning**

 _Drrrrrri… Drrrrrri…_

Jaune groaned under his covers and pillow as the alarm rang. Seven am… It was a bit early in the morning but there was still a long way until he reached Vale.

 _Drrrrrri… Drrrrrri… Tic._

Hm? Why did his scroll's alarm turn itself off?

Jaune sat up on his bed and groggily looked at his bedside table.

He blinked.

There, a weird little monster was examining his scroll with curious blue eyes.

"I see, with this... you wake up... at certain time..." It mused.

Jaune blinked again.

"WWOAAAAH!"

He screamed and the Grimm turned to him, jumped to him.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzu._

"Wha- what the-?" The Grimm turned back into his normal human hand.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay?" A woman's voice came from behind.

"A-ah, yes! Just a nightmare… I'm sorry!" Jaune apologized to the woman who had opened the door and glanced inside.

"That's a relief. Be quieter, please. Some people are still asleep." She groaned and closed the door before leaving.

"Phew..." Jaune sighed and eyed his hand warily.

A blue eye popped into existence on his palm, followed by a mouth. Then Jaune's arm extended like a snake and his right hand reached the ground, forming little feets and walking around while still connected to his shoulder.

"You..." Jaune was at a loss for words.

"I have used your… sleep time to learn... more about... our species."

"You know how to read?!" Jaune gaped and noticed several of the books layed out on the ground. His _right hand_ picked up his scroll again, and unlocked it using the correct password.

"I learned... last night."

"So you were doing this last night too..."

This thing… maybe Jaune should go to the police after all? It seemed to be learning very fast.

"You took my right hand!" Jaune accused suddenly.

"Yes, I failed... But focus... on current situation. Right now... need each other..."

"Need? I don't need you." Jaune scoffed. "I can cut off my arm if I want to I wouldn't die! I can get a prosthesis or something."

"That's no... good, Zone..."

"It's Jaune."

"If not connected to... body, I cannot receive... necessary nutrients to... survival. I die quickly."

"Don't care. You ate my right arm and you're a Grimm!"

One of his eye on top of a finger turned to look at Jaune. It then looked away, seemingly thinking.

" I leave you...control of... arm. And defend you... against danger? Like that... you can... be Huntsman."

"How do you know about that?"

"I listen, Zone..."

"Jaune."

He wriggled in the air. "If you tell... You be treated as... enemy of your... species, or as... sample for... experiment. Like that, you not Huntsman."

"A-ah… That's true." Jaune admitted.

"Zone."

"Jaune."

"We're... enemy to both... species. Need... cooperation for... survival."

"I'm not an enemy of humanity!" Jaune protested. "And, don't you want to kill humans? I thought you were a Grimm."

"Don't... know. Want to... survive, you survival... necessary. I can protect... against Grimm... Humans too..."

As it said that, Jaune's hand became black and formed sharp blades and claws, eye turning red.

"How... about it?" His hand asked, eye watching Jaune.

"U-uh..." Jaune hesitated, intimidated.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzu._

It must have sensed its fear, because it turned back into a normal hand, except for an eye which he turned to blue and a mouth in the palm. It was the same blue as Jaune's eyes, he remarked.

Jaune stayed quiet for a moment, before standing up and deciding to take a shower to have more time to think.

The mere idea of working with a Grimm left him disgusted, to be honest, but what choice did he have?

Jaune winced as he poured cold water on his face. That was refreshing and made sure to truly wake him up!

"Zone, cold! Too cold!"

"Endure it."

"Human anatomy... What purpose... of _this_ , Zone?"

"Wha- H-hey! D-don't touch that! S-Stoooooop!"

 _Ahem..._ Where was he? Oh yeah, his possible decisions.

Talk about it? Like his hand said, chances are he wouldn't be able to become a Huntsman because of the parasite. It was selfish, but deep in his heart, he really wanted to pursue his dream of becoming a Huntsman, despite having a Grimm in his arm.

In the first place, if he talked about it to someone, the parasite would probably keep him from doing so. Maybe by killing whoever he tried to talk to, or even injuring Jaune himself.

No matter what, there was still that possibility. That his hand would kill him. It was a Grimm after all.

Then... Cut off his arm? But... It was his arm! And like before, the parasite probably wouldn't let him. Also, he couldn't tell for sure when it was truly sleeping or not.

...Even if it's cut off, it'll probably reattach itself to Jaune like he did just before when his hostess came to check up on him, wouldn't it... No matter what, it was too dangerous, and he really wanted to keep his arm.

So... He was screwed? There was no way out of this. He'd have to work with a Grimm...

Well. At least it didn't really feel like a Grimm.

"… I suppose we don't have a choice." Jaune grudgingly accepted as he left the shower and put on his clothes after drying himself. His right arm let out a low whistle when Jaune dried it with a towel.

After analyzing his options in his head, he felt strangely calm regarding this whole situation. He was pretty sure he should have had a panic attack by now, but instead, he was rationally thinking things through.

"...Zone?"

"Okay, let's cooperate, but we need to set a few rules."

"… As expected... of human. Intelligent. Organized."

"Flattery doesn't work on me," Jaune warned, eyes narrowing.

Well, not when it came from a Grimm. When it came from girls, however? It worked _too much_.

"First, let's give you a name."

"… name?"

"Yes. I can't keep calling you ' _you'_ or ' _right hand_ '. For example, my name is Jaune."

"Zone..."

"I told you it's Jaune! Not Zone! _JJJ_ aune!"

"That is... what I said...?"

Jaune's eye twitched. "Well, fine. From now on I'll call you…" Jaune checked and typed something on his scroll, "Manus!"

"Manus…?"

"That's right. Because you are my right hand! Manus means _hand_ in the ancient language, I just checked the dictionary."

"Call me... how you want." Manus made his eye disappear as if disappointed. Or he didn't care?

"Second," Jaune thought for a bit, "We need to make sure no one sees you or learn your existence."

"I... agree."

As he made preparations for leaving once again, Jaune couldn't help but feel he was reacting way to calmly at the current situation. But, what choice did he have, really? As long as Manus didn't want to kill anyone other than Grimms, it was better than reaching for someone else and risk both their lifes and his...

"Never kill a human, okay?"

"What if... threats survival, Zone?"

"We render him unconscious by knocking him out. I want to avoid killing anyone. That's absolute, am I clear?"

"Why... Zone? We killed Grimm... Why no Humans?"

"U-um, Grimms are mindless and want to kill humans unconditionally," Jaune explained carefully. "Humans, however, don't want to kill us. Even if they try, there are always other ways to deal with them. We, humans, lock the ones that kill people away for a long time so we must not kill anyway. All right?"

"I don't... understand, Zone. I no mindless."

"You're not..." Jaune nodded hesitantly. "So you will understand in time. You're smart." I waved it away.

"..."

Manus stayed quiet, probably struggling to understand human logic.

"If someone... learn about me... or want kill us... We kill him." He stated.

"You can't!" Jaune gasped. "I told you..."

"This is... my rule. No one... must know. Could threat survival..."

Jaune grit his teeth. If they were going to work together and set rules, he knew he'd have to make a concession. That parasite was way too smart for a Grimm one day old.

"F-Fine. But only if it is strictly necessary and really threatens our survival! Understood?"

"Yes, Zone."

"And you have to constantly hide when there are people around! Okay?"

"Yes, Zone."

"Hmph..."

Jaune took a deep breath to calm himself down. Just now, he raised his voice a little, that was no good. One should always stay calm during negotiations.

Again, he noticed he was way too calm. Perhaps the parasite didn't affect only his arm. No, no, there was no way.

"You'll need to follow Human laws too." Jaune eventually said.

"Human laws?"

"Things like don't rob, don't kill, don't injure others, don't go where you're not supposed to..." Jaune enumerated.

"… I don't ... understand, Zone."

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out. With time."

"..."

"Strangers are really just friends we haven't met yet." Jaune laughed as he looked at the palm of his hand.

Manus's blue eye reappeared in it, narrowed, and turned red. Chills ran down Jaune's spine.

"Do not... misunderstand. Cooperation because... lives are connected. I am no pet... Zone life feeds me... so Zone survival is best. I am Grimm... No sympathy."

"…Y-Yes. You're right."

His hand had been eaten by a Grimm. No matter what, it was still a Grimm. But if he was going to spend the rest of his life with Manus in his right hand, he might as well get along with it and try to work together, right? Crap, if his family learned about it... His dad would kill him. But there was really no helping this situation.

"Tired, Zone. I go sleep..."

 _Zzzzzzzzzzu._

Jaune felt his hand shift and come back to normal.

Despite what Manus had just said, when he took a quick breakfast, left the inn and departed after giving back the books, he thought perhaps things were not as horrible as they seemed yesterday.

Along the way, Manus asked questions about everything, and Jaune answered as best as he could. When Jaune slept, Manus read things online on his scroll or on the books Jaune could find. It seemed Manus needed about four hours of sleep in a day.

His vocabulary was growing at an incredible rate. He was going to become capable of fluent speech very quickly. It was a bit worrying if Jaune was completely honest.

Manus wanted to know more about his species and insisted on making a few detours to find a couple Grimms here and there along the way. It seemed he could sense his pairs, along with human negative emotions, like all Grimms. So, Jaune accepted to ' _study_ ' and kill a few Beowolves along the way, and used the opportunity to get used to fighting Grimm. Several times, Manus could have ended the fight and killed the Grimm quickly, bu Jaune wanted to increase his fighting capability so he asked him not to unless it was absolutely necessary.

Killing Grimm posed no problem to Manus. He didn't care about his species, and he himself didn't feel like a Grimm. All he wanted was to survive. And perhaps learn more about the world.

Like that, they walked and crossed villages and towns, forests and grasslands, until they reached an area with more civilization. Then they took a bus, and finally…

They reached the city of Vale.

* * *

 **What do you think? Forgive my English if you notice weird sentences. I'm not a native.**

 **Obviously, the idea is inspired by the manga Parasyte.**

 **Rated M because I'm parano.**


	2. Goddamit Manus

**Happy new year!**

 **One of you mentioned the thumbnail picture was backward. It showed a red eye on his left hand. It is rectified now, thank you for the notice.**

* * *

"Zone..."

'Zone' held back a sigh. He'd given up on making Manus call him Jaune through the journey.

He didn't really mind being called that, it was close enough and rolled off the tongue just as well, but it was a bit frustrating because he knew the parasite could call him Jaune if he wanted to.

"What is it, Manus?"

Walking with his hand constantly on his ear as if Jaune was on the phone, it made it easier for Manus to speak to him.

"There are too many people here. Lots of negativity. Are you sure it is safe?"

They had finally arrived to the city of Vale in the morning and were now walking through the streets. It was the first time Manus was seeing such a big concentration of humans, and he was a bit concerned for our safety.

"It's normal for humans. There's always a bit of negativity here and there."

"Humans are strange." He mused as he eyed a passer-by warily.

"You have no idea." Jaune laughed.

The two of them had build a relationship based on mutual interest. It wasn't possible to fully trust the parasite, and Jaune would always be suspicious of it in the end.

However, he could trust Manus when it came to survival, and vice-versa. That way, they were able to work together and come to agreements.

"Okay..." Jaune stopped and sat on a nearby bench. "Let's plan things out a bit."

He took out a sheet of paper and a pen. Manus easily let him the control of the arm in order to write, even if an eye and a mouth were still on his hand.

"First thing is Lien. We need Lien."

"Why, Zone?"

"To get food. With how much we eat I spent everything on food."

"We need Lien." He approved.

Jaune wrote on the paper ' _get Lien_ '.

"A little job would probably be the easiest way to get Lien."

He wrote ' _get a job?_ ' next to his first line.

"Zone, I wanted to ask you. Have you no Huntsman training?" Manus asked suddenly.

"Uh, no," Jaune admitted, scratching his cheek. "But I still want to become a Huntsman."

"So, that means you don't have Aura?" he continued.

"Aura?"

"All Huntsmen have Aura. We need to unlock it if you don't have it, I have read it is absolutely essential for Huntsmen."

"Really? Is it really that needed?"

"In the book I have read, it said it could protect humans from grievous injuries and even heal them. This could greatly increase our chances of survival. Even online people know about it."

He must have read about it in a book about Huntsmen when Jaune was asleep. Well, it was probably a good idea.

"Right..."

Jaune wrote ' _unlock Aura'_ under ' _get Lien_ '.

"… Zone, why are you writing these things?" Manus asked, confused.

"To remember them, and to have a clear plan. For humans, sometimes it's good to brainstorm ideas in order to be more prepared for what comes next!"

"I see..." He hummed, eyeing the paper.

Even though Jaune said that it was actually the first time he did such a thing. Still, it was best to prepare the days coming.

"We also need a place to sleep." He continued to write on the paper.

"We could sleep outside, Zone." Manus argued.

"I'd rather not have to." Jaune scowled. "I could get a cold."

"A cold?"

"I could get sick."

"I see. We should find somewhere to sleep then."

"What else should we do?" Jaune hummed.

"Find books." Manus proposed.

"We can do that once we're in Beacon."

"It is better if we get as much information as possible before we go in that school, Zone. Theoretical knowledge is also necessary to enter Beacon. What if there is something similar to Aura, that all Huntsmen have and we don't know about it?"

"… Fine, we'll try to find some if possible. But the food comes first."

"Yes, Zone."

It appeared Manus loved books. Or, rather he loved learning. Was he getting bored when Jaune was asleep?

"We should also meet with the one who forged my transcripts." Jaune mused.

Just to know what exactly that man wrote in said transcripts. He had a vague idea, but he hoped it was not ' _master of Swordsmanship_ ' or ' _cunning strategist'_ or anything like that. That way, he could try to adjust his behavior and the skills he was going to learn accordingly, decreasing the chance of being found out.

The blonde nodded to himself and checked the list again.

 _1\. get Lien, get a job?_

 _2\. unlock Aura_

 _3\. find a place to sleep_

 _4\. get some books if possible_

 _5\. meet with Junior_

 _Going to Beacon in five days._

"Looks like we have lots to do." Jaune sighed, "Let's find a job first, so we don't starve to death."

* * *

"Ugh… Why does nobody want me?!"

Jaune had been checking on every store for a job, but none of them were looking for someone who would only work for five days. They were looking for more commitment, or so they said.

It was almost midday, and he still didn't have anything to eat, and no Lien. How many days could they endure without food?

His stomach roared in response.

"Ugh..."

"Zone, here!"

"What?"

Jaune turned in the direction his right hand was pointing to.

"Here, Zone! This human looks like he needs help."

" ' _Tukson's book trade_ ' ?" Jaune read the sign. "You… you really want to get books, don't you."

"That way we get to kill two humans with one claw," Manus stated.

"It's two birds with one stone." Jaune grimaced at the expression, before walking to the man who was carrying big cases alone from a van into his shop. "Now, stay quiet Manus."

 _Zzzzzzzzzu._ His right hand came back to normal.

"Dammit, I'm going to be late for the meeting..." The man was groaning.

"Excuse me," Jaune called hesitantly when the man wasn't carrying anything. "Do you need help? I'm searching for a job for the next five days."

"You?" He looked him up and down, sizing him up. "Think you can lift one of these cases?"

"If I can carry one these, do I get hired?" Jaune replied, trying his best to look the man in the eyes.

The man thought for a bit, looking back into the bookstore. "For the next five days? Sure… I needed someone to help me put everything in order anyway. You're hired if you can carry one of these in the back."

"All right, thank you very much!" Jaune smiled gratefully and walked to the van under the man's gaze. Perhaps he should have discussed how much he would be paid, but he was truly desperate and didn't want to frustrate the man.

The cases were relatively small, but if they were full of books they'd be pretty heavy. Cautiously, Jaune reached with his hands…

"No, not like this kid. You'll break your back if you don't flex your legs." The man grunted as he watched him. "Flex your legs, and let them do the work, not your back."

"Yes, sir!" Jaune nodded and did as he was told.

When he lifted the case, he finally understood the difference of power his arms had. He could probably lift the case with his right arm alone, while on the other hand, he felt he would barely be able to move it with two arms if his right arm was normal.

Jaune oriented the case so that it rested mostly on his right hand, and walked into the shop.

"Huh..." The man grunted when Jaune put the case with the others. "Didn't think you'd have the strength. You're a Huntsman in training?" he asked as he looked at his armor and Crocea Mors.

"I will be in five days, yes," Jaune answered.

"Well, you're hired until then. I'm Tukson, and this is my shop, home to every book under the sun."

Jaune smiled as they shook hands. "Jaune Arc. Is that what you tell your clients?"

"Yeah, but it's just a catchphrase. Oh, you've got a strong grip, huh? Let's go back to work, I have a meeting after that, I don't want to be late."

"Yes." Jaune nodded diligently.

They carried all the cases back in the shop, and Tukson did a couple more trips with the van and each time came back with it full of cases. It lasted a few hours, and Jaune was seriously hungry but didn't mention it.

"Well, that's all for today," Tukson panted as he waved Jaune away. "Come back tomorrow morning, I'll have more work for ya."

"E-eh? But, can I get paid a little? I need to pay for food and a room to sleep and I have no Lien at the moment!" Jaune explained desperately as he was rudely pushed out of the store.

Tukson groaned as he stepped outside and locked the door of the bookstore behind him. He turned to the blonde, "Fine, here's some. You'll get paid fully on Monday morning. Ah, and if you really need a place to crash, just come here this evening before eleven. I have an apartment upstairs, but _you_ can sleep in the back of the store, though it'll cut in your salary a bit."

"Ah, thank you very much!" Jaune took the Lien gratefully.

"All right, I'm going to my meeting now. See you later."

 _What a nice man._

Jaune wondered for a moment what kind of meeting a bookstore owner could go to but eventually shrugged it off. He took out the paper from before.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought," Jaune smiled as he crossed off ' _get Lien_ ', ' _find a place to sleep_ ', and ' _get some books if possible_ '. Manus was going to be able to read books tonight, that was a plus.

"Three humans with one claw!"

"Goddammit Manus."

* * *

After buying and eating food sufficiently – local fruits and cereals, to save Lien – they still had a little time so they went to Junior's Club.

"This building is very loud," Manus remarked.

"It's a club." Jaune shrugged as he walked to the entrance. He read the sign. " _The Club_."

"Hey, you!" One of Junior's henchmen called him. "Aren't you too young to go in there?"

"I want to meet Junior," Jaune explained and hesitated. "Uh… He made my... transcripts."

"He's busy at the moment," the man grunted, "But you can wait inside, I guess."

"Thanks."

That was all it took to enter the building? Man, the security really sucked.

The inside was as one would expect; spacious enough for drunk people to dance and a DJ playing popular music remix along with some old classics that fit the atmosphere. Jaune made his way to the bar, looking for Junior.

"Oh, what do we have here?"

"A knight in shining armor?"

Jaune turned towards the two teenage girls eyeing him from a table. Black hair, pale skin, and green eyes, Jaune immediately noticed they were twins. One had long hair, cyan makeup and wore a white dress, while the other had short hair, red makeup, and a red dress.

"How's it going?" The white one asked, "You liking the ambiance?"

"Or are you here for business?" The other followed, observing him.

"Um… Er..."

Naturally, Jaune was not good with girls, so he stuttered for a moment before mustering his courage.

What did his father say again?

 _Remember, Jaune! All you need is confidence!_

"I wanted to talk with Junior…Until you showed up," Jaune tried his best for a charming smile and leaned an arm on their table. "Where did you two angels fall from?"

They exchanged an unimpressed glance. Meanwhile, he could feel his right hand buzzing in confusion of his actions. Was he really that cringy?

"You'll have to stay a little longer to get to know us… or talk to Junior."

"What's your name, shiny blondie?" the red one asked.

 _Huh, never got that nickname before._

"The name's Jaune Arc," He answered proudly, pointing a thumb at himself. "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!"

"… Is that, like, your catchphrase?"

"No way ladies love that."

 _Aouch._ Okay, maybe he needed to change his intro a bit.

"And what might you two beautiful be called?" Jaune chose to ignore it.

"I am Melanie," the white one answered.

"...and I am Militia."

"Hey, it looks like Junior is free." Melanie pointed to the bar, promptly dismissing him.

"Right, see you later then," Jaune said, a bit disappointed with his interaction with the girls.

"Whatever." They shrugged at the same time as he went after Junior. Where did he go wrong?

The man was talking on a phone as he leaned on his bar, seemingly pretty angry.

He groaned and hanged up when Jaune took a seat next to him.

"You're the guy from the transcripts," Junior recognized Jaune. "What do you want?"

 _Focus on what you came for, Jaune._

"The transcripts were good," Jaune began as he took a seat to the bar, "I was accepted."

"Of course you were." He laughed and poured himself a glass of some alcohol Jaune didn't recognize. "You drink?"

"Strawberry sunrise." A feminine voice from behind Junior asked when Jaune was going to refuse. "No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas."

A girl took place behind Junior, smiling at the bartender. She was fair-skinned with lilac eyes and bright golden hair, with a cowlick sticking at the top of her head.

God, was she beautiful.

"Wait a second," Junior groaned to Jaune, who nodded diligently, even if he was a bit annoyed on the inside. It was best to wait until there were no listeners.

"You're too young to be in this club, blondie."

"That's right, I'm definitely too _Yang_ for this club!" she laughed. What was funny about that? "You're too old for a name like Junior. And hey, he's probably the same age as me." She pointed to Jaune.

"You know who I am? What do you want?"

"Hey." Jaune raised his voice, and the two turned to him.

 _Confidence, Jaune._

"I was here first."He pointed the blonde girl with a finger. "You wait for your turn."

She narrowed her eyes, walked around Junior and approached Jaune, eyeing him up and down, noting the armor and sword. "Aw, you wouldn't make a pretty girl such as myself wait, do you? I have unfinished business here."

Unfinished business? Junior didn't seem to recognize her though.

"Really?" Jaune stood up, facing the girl with all his courage. "Then, Junior," he called the man who started looking a bit uncomfortable, looking back and forth between them. "You know who she is?" He turned back to the blonde. "Does the pretty girl have a name?"

 _All you need is confidence!_

"Heh." the girl smirked, blinking prettily and touched his arm flirtatiously with two fingers. Jaune blushed bright red. "I've got several. But _you_ can call me _SIR_."

Jaune's eyes widened as she reached for his precious intimate parts in a flash, clearly intending to crush them.

Manus was faster, however, and moved his right hand rapidly to brutally grip her wrist.

"A-aouch!" She winced as a yellow light appeared on her wrist's skin, protecting it from injury. "Let… GO!"

This time, it was a straight punch to the face. Manus let her wrist drop to catch the punch just before it hit Jaune's face.

Her eyes narrowed, and he noticed they had turned red. She removed her fist from Jaune right hand, and she took a deep breathe, glaring at him. It was really intimidating, but it looked like she was calming down. That was good.

 _Way to go Manus! Thanks for the assist!_

 _...Hm?_

What was this squishy, soft, lovely voluptuous feeling? And this sudden thrill invading him?

Then, Jaune froze in horror, realizing what was happening. Junior gaped. Everyone who was looking stared at Jaune, slowly stepping back.

The blonde girl had frozen too, blushing.

Manus… was groping her breast.

"..."

"..."

"Goddammit, Manu-." Jaune cursed before getting punched in the face, way more rapidly and violently this time. He was launched away and crashed on the other side of the room, on the twin's table.

"At least go outside!" Jaune heard someone shout desperately as his world swayed around him. "Or I don't help either of you!"

He reached for his nose, and his hand came away with some blood. He hoped it wasn't broken.

"You bastard! How could you…! How dare you…!"

"Oh, crap…" Jaune stumbled back on his feet as he deployed his shield.

Before he knew what was happening, Manus barely managed to block another fist coming for his head.

The blow impacted on his forearm. It was strong, and the angle was wrong.

An audible crack resonated, making everyone wince. Somehow the blow was way more powerful than before and had been enough to break his arm.

A left hook impacted his shield and propelled Jaune outside the club into a bin.

At this moment, Jaune finally decided: he didn't like this girl. And that had to mean something coming from him.

"Shit..." He heard the girl curse as she stomped her way towards him, leaving a trail of fire behind. "No Aura? Are you fucking kidding me?! No… You just didn't engage it, too busy feeling me up huh?!"

A loud whistle came from Manus as he was repairing the damage and augmenting the muscle mass of Jaune's right arm, all the while he tried to hide it from sight. Black smoke leaked out of his arm.

"W-what do you think you're doing!" Jaune shouted at Manus.

The girl grabbed him by the collar, red eyes flashing, blinded by her anger. "I'm beating you up!" She roared.

Then, Manus threw his fist in her stomach.

Somehow, Jaune's right arm greatly increased in strength and speed after getting broken. Was it because Manus increased the arm's power as he repaired it? Either way, because of that, the punch made her fly to the other side of the alley and crash into a pile of bags.

"What the..." Jaune checked his arm. The muscles were way bigger than before and were pulsing with energy, even though the skin was still human colored.

A loud explosion erupted from below the bags, making bags on fire rain down on the alley.

The girl was back up again, her flaming golden hair raised above her head and her eyes glowing red, a yellow light radiating of heat around her body. She coughed a little, spitting blood to the side and massaging her stomach with a hand.

This yellow light… Was it Aura?

"You've got a similar semblance to mine? More reason to beat you up!" She wiped her mouth.

Huh, what was she talking about?

"Zone, be ready!" Manus hissed.

"Ah, yes..."

Jaune raised his shield and Manus drew Crocea Mors. This was going way too far...

"Wait, calm down!" Jaune attempted to diffuse the fight as the other blonde was preparing for a dash. "It was a mistake, I was wrong! I shouldn't have done that… I'm very sorry!"

He couldn't really blame Manus for the groping. It was embarrassing, but all he could do was apologize and take the blame on himself like a man.

"It's too late now!" she yelled, clenching her fists.

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. "You were the first!"

"Huh?!"

"You were the one who tried to grabbed my uh… intimate parts first! How is it fair that you get to do it while I don't? Even though I know something like this is more of an issue to women, don't you think you had it coming?"

She gaped at him for a moment, staring at him with wide eyes.

Then she leaned her head back and started laughing loudly.

Jaune and Manus waited in anticipation as they watched the flaming beast roar in laughter.

"You have balls," She chuckled, with a little less anger in her voice, "I'll give you that. Sorry, but when I get so angry and start a fight, I always finish it!" She grinned, and adopted a combat stance, deploying her yellow bracelets into gauntlets. "Now, where were we?"

So… Jaune successfully managed to calm her down, but now she continued fighting just for the fun of it?!

"Crap," He cursed as she dashed towards him, and he hid behind his shield.

A powerful fist impacted on the steel, making Jaune stumble backward.

With great speed, his right arm stroke back with Crocea Mors, even if it was affected by the loss of balance.

She deflected the blade and grabbed the arm, attempting to throw Jaune behind her with a hold of martial arts.

Jaune didn't move. His right arm was strong.

Manus dropped Crocea Mors, and gripped her arm too.

She ended up being the one moved around, being lifted up in an arc above Jaune, Manus making her crash behind him. Then he lifted her up again, striking her against the wall, and repeated, crashing her against everything, again and again, still gripping her arm. She struggled against it, but it seemed Manus's strength was just too much.

Even though her yellow Aura constantly lit up around her, Jaune started to worry about her. He felt powerless in this fight and was a bit uncomfortable beating up a girl like that.

After a dozen crashes, just when he decided to stop Manus, his arm stopped moving.

The girl was fighting back, somehow gathering the strength to overcome Manus's grip. She gripped back the arm, grinning like a lion as she slowly stood back up. She was literally on fire, her grip so hot that he started to feel his hand burning, the skin of his right arm completely red around her grip.

"A-aouch!" Jaune cried in pain and bashed her with his shield, desperately wanting to get away from this crazy berserker.

"Raaaaah!"

She hit back with strength tenfold.

Jaune felt his armor bend and break as he was propelled by the blow and crashed through a brick fence, fragments scattered everywhere. The edge of his vision started becoming black as his world was upside down.

He coughed blood and winced when he tried to stand back up.

A cracked rib, most likely… at this rate, he was going to die. There were multiple other bruises on his body too, aching all over.

As Manus removed his chest armor brutally so that he could breathe, he looked up at the girl who walked slowly towards him, a flame of golden fire rising above her hair.

"Manus." Jaune hissed, "We can't win this, she still has Aura. We should run."

"Agreed, Zone. I do not want to die."

Jaune turned around and ran in the opposite direction, coughing blood in his fist. He could always come back tomorrow for Junior.

"Y-You…! Come back here!" The girl chased after him, and he heard a sound of shotgun blasts, probably to accelerate her momentum.

Jaune reached the corner and turned just before she reached him, but he bumped into someone.

That person, a silver-eyed brunette, fell on the ground.

"Sorry!" Jaune called as he continued to flee for his life. He didn't know why, but that little girl with a red cloak made him run even faster.

"Uwaaah… Yang?! Is that you?"

"Oh! Hey, sis!"

He didn't get to hear more. If they knew each other, he was even more screwed, so Jaune just focused on putting the most distance possible between him and ' _Yang_ '.

As he fled, Jaune resolved to do two important things.

First: Aura was overpowered. He absolutely needed to unlock his Aura before Beacon. Even more so if Huntsmen in training were all that strong.

Second: always avoid and run away from this girl like the plague. ' _Yang'._ He would remember this name. She was dangerous.

As he ran, Jaune noticed his right arm didn't hurt anymore. Manus had healed all the arm's burns and bruises like they were nothing.

"Huntsmen are scary strong." The parasite said in a conversing tone as he analyzed the damage on Jaune's body with his blue eye.

… This bastard!

* * *

"Why. The hell. Did you grope. Her chest!" Jaune roared to his arm.

Through an unknown miracle, he managed to lose them. The blonde girl had probably stayed behind to talk to her sister. Thank goodness.

Now, Jaune was lecturing his hand before entering Tukson's book trade.

"Calm down. I was just a bit curious." Manus said.

"You can't just grope people's chest because you're curious !"

"But she tried to grasp your sex too. I thought that meant it was acceptable to do it to her as well."

"Y-you…" Jaune shook his head, too tired to deal with it. "Just… forget it. Never do that again, you hear me? Never touch another human again. From now on, let me handle that kind of thing. And if you're not sure of something, just ask me before doing anything!"

"..."

"We could have _died_ back there! Am I clear?" Jaune insisted.

"...Yes, Zone."

"And we can't even afford hospital! Not because we have no money, but because they could run some tests and discover your existence in my arm!"

"I'm tired. I'll sleep now."

 _Zzzzzzzzzu._

Jaune's arm came back to normal, Manus retreating deep inside and successfully running away from the conversation.

"...Dammit, Manus!"

Deep breaths, Jaune. Deep breaths. Let it go.

After calming himself down, Jaune felt a wave of exhaustion hit him, the adrenaline of the fight finally gone. He knocked on the store's door, leaning on the wall.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Tukson gaped at Jaune when he opened him the door.

"I fought a Huntress in training..." Jaune sighed, carefully moving to not strain his rib.

"But you have Aura to prevent that kind of damage!" he exclaimed and noticed the blonde struggling to remove his armor. "Here." He groaned, helping Jaune getting his armor off and settling him down on a mattress he had laid down in the back of the shop. "How are you supposed to do your job tomorrow!"

Ah, that was true…

 _Crap._

"I'll do it," Jaune swore, making sure to meet the man's eyes. "I promise. I'll just need a bit of time in the morning, then I'll catch up in the afternoon. Please don't fire me, boss, I need the Lien to buy food!" He begged.

"Ah, ah, I get it. Stop with that pitiful look on your face." The man groaned and threw him a cover. "As long as you get the job done, I'll have no complaints..."

"Thank you..." Jaune sighed in relief.

"Here, drink this." Tukson threw him a little bottle, that Jaune's right arm caught easily. "It's not much, but it's said to improve the healing properties of Aura."

Aura, which he did not have. Well, Jaune wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"T-thank you very much! I promise I'll work very hard! I'll make it up to you!"

"All right, all right, but for now, you need your rest. Good night." The man grunted and went upstairs, turning off the lights.

Jaune sighed again, putting the bottle in his pocket and laying down. It was a shame he was too hurt to put his onesie on.

Still, Tukson, what a nice man, accepting Jaune in his store, even though he was good for nothing.

Jaune really wanted to pay back this nice man's kindness in some way.

As he settled into a position that didn't hurt his rib, he thought back to the fight.

That beautiful, flaming Aura… He needed it.

If it was really true that Aura healed injuries, Jaune needed it as soon as possible. He was not going to survive Beacon without Aura _and_ with a cracked rib.

Tomorrow morning, he was going to unlock his Aura. Then only, he could worry about his job or his broken pieces of armor.

As he thought this, Jaune suddenly remembered.

They had left Crocea Mors on the ground in front of The Club.

"Goddamit, Manus..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I won't do an upload schedule, cause I prefer to not be bound by something like that.**

 **My writing style is more comical than I thought it would be, so I'm wondering if I should add the ' _Humor_ ' tag to this story. Haha.**

 **Thanks for the feedback!**


	3. Let this be a warning

**I shall now add _Humor_ to this story's tags! Muahahaha!  
**

* * *

"… Oh. You're alive." One of Junior's henchmen greeted. "Thanks for sparing the Club another fight. That one was pretty bad."

"She was the one who propelled me outside," Jaune said, wincing as he gripped his rib carefully. "I still hurt all over from that fight. Can I see Junior?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He waved Jaune in without questioning him.

Jaune thanked the man as he slowly walked into the building. He could not move very fast because of his cracked rib.

"Oh, if it isn't shiny blondie!"

"Hey, uh…" What was her name again? "Militia…?"

"You look like shit." Militia approached as she eyed him up and down.

"You should have seen the other," Jaune grumbled.

"I did." She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "She wasn't nearly in as bad a state as you are."

"She came back to the club?" He asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't fight anyone. Just asked us if we had info on someone and left. Looks like she had enough for the night."

"Good for you…" Jaune sat at the bar, wincing in pain. "Aouch."

"Wow, she really got you good, didn't she? Where's the charming young man from yesterday?" She teased, sitting by his side.

"He got punched in the face." Jaune groaned. He probably had a big bruise on his face and a black eye. He suddenly remembered something. "Hey, did you see Crocea Mors? My sword?"

"Yeah." She chuckled. "Miss Super Saiyan grabbed it and left."

"Seriously..." Jaune buried his head in his arm. He had lost Crocea Mors? Now he had no weapon to go to Beacon.

That was no good. He'd have to find her and get Crocea Mors back, preferably before Beacon.

Which was in four days…

Jaune whined pitifully in his arms.

"You know, you're actually more funny like this than when you're trying too hard to flirt." Militia commented, observing Jaune.

At this moment, Junior descended from his office.

"You look like shit." He greeted.

Jaune just glared at the both of them, not in the mood. "So I was told. Transcripts now, please."

"Okay, straight to the point then? That's fair." Junior slid a sheet in front of Jaune.

It was Jaune's fake transcripts. Manus moved his hand closer to read with him, popping a discreet eye under his palm.

Basically, it was like a character sheet, with grades that were supposed to represent his level in a domain, and an appreciation for each, along with a recommendation paragraph at the end, signed by a huntsman.

' _Although average in sword and gun techniques, and not having gone to a combat school, Mr. Arc displays uncanny strategy, cunning wit, down to earth thinking and decent knowledge along with charismatic leadership. His heart is driven and full of determination and I believe he will be an asset for the future generations as a Huntsman, if you let him.'_

"The headmaster let me in based on this?" Jaune scoffed and was even more surprised when he took a glance at the grades. "Zero out of ten in weapon crafting and two in hand to hand combat?! How in the world did I get accepted?!"

"Weapon crafting and fighting skills can be learned. Here, that's what Ozpin is really interested in. Junior tapped a bunch of grades.

"Ten in strategy and tactics, nine in communication, ten in simulated team-fights." Jaune glanced up to Junior. "Nine in communication." He repeated, staring at him in the eyes, deadpan. It made Junior snigger. " _Nine_. Hah, what a joke." Jaune scoffed again.

"That sounds like the perfect profile for a team leader," Militia smirked.

Jaune groaned pitifully in his arms, making Junior laugh. "Raise your head, kid, you got accepted. That was my job, now you're on your own!"

"Yeah, I know..." Jaune sighed, making Militia giggle next to him.

"All right, now listen, I'll explain the whole process to you." Junior sat down next to him.

"Process?"

"Of making the transcripts and getting you accepted. I didn't just magically make these appear you know?" He tapped his finger on the transcript sheet on the table.

"Does it really matter?" Jaune frowned.

"There are three ways you can get accepted into Beacon. In other words, three types of transcripts." Junior began, and Jaune started paying more attention.

"First, the scholar way. You go to a combat school, and if you graduate, the headmaster of the school sends your transcripts to the Huntsman school you want to go to. Ozpin, for example.

Then, there's the exam way. You can get your abilities evaluated by an examiner. They make you fight, ask you questions, test your resolve… Then they produce your transcripts based on how you do.

Finally, there's our way. The special way."

"Special?" Jaune repeated.

"Because almost nobody does it, it's easier to take the exam. People trying to get in the way we did generally get redirected to the exam."

"So why did we not?"

"Because we sent them very late." Junior grinned. "In other words, the exam period was over. Basically, people using this ' _special_ ' way of getting in are the ones who didn't have time to pass the exam and have to make transcripts urgently if they don't want to miss their chance.

And so they have to get recommended by a Huntsman before even getting considered by the Headmaster."

"Uhuh..." Jaune nodded, looking back at his resume.

"That Huntsman give you grades according to your skills, without actually testing them. The appreciations matter more in this case. That way, you'll be forgiven if you suck more at swords skills than what is written on your transcripts."

"I see."

"There was only one other who got in using this method this year. She apparently got her transcripts made by the headmaster himself just last night."

"We're only two?" Jaune raised his eyebrows, "To send our transcripts this late?"

"Yeah." he shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal though. There's always one or two every year."

"So who was the Huntsman giving me a recommendation? Doesn't he risk his reputation?"

"Me." Junior grinned. "With a false name, and a fake Huntsman license."

"What?!" Jaune gasped, "But that's… Don't they have ways to track the list of Huntsmen?"

"I got one of my contacts owing me a favor to put the whole fake profile into the lists of Vacuo." He smirked, "They're known for being lazy and sloppy with paperwork. If you get asked, the false name is June Aurum. Here are the details of the profile." He slid another paper to Jaune.

All the skills, techniques and level of knowledge of 'June Aurum' were there, along with his mission records. All ' _search and destroy_ ' missions in the wildness, probably to make it difficult to contact him, being outside of the CCT range, if Jaune had to guess.

The last mission was near a road he had taken to travel to the city of Vale, coincidentally, which was probably to fake their encounter with one another.

"Wow… You're pretty good at this." Jaune said, amazed.

"I'm arguably one of the best on Remnant." He smirked, before turning serious. "You might want to learn the big lines of the profile if you ever get questioned."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks." Jaune smiled and nodded. "I still can't believe I go accepted based on _that_..." Jaune pointed to the paper.

"Well..." Junior hesitated, before staying quiet.

"What is it?"

"It may be you got accepted because of your family name," Junior explained. "Ozpin is familiar with the Arc family, and History knows they make great warriors."

"Ah..." Jaune sighed in understanding. "So that's how it is? My family name..."

He didn't know why, but he felt depressed all of a sudden. He didn't like being compared to his family, and if that's what the Beacon teachers were going to see in him, he would only disappoint them.

"Now… I believe we're done here." Junior eventually said, putting his glass down.

"Hey, um," Jaune hesitated, making the man stop, "actually... I have something else to ask you."

"Nothing is free." Junior warned, "but ask, we'll see."

"I need my Aura unlocked this morning." he declared.

Both Junior and Militia stared at him.

"...Is this a joke? You don't have Aura?" Junior asked, gaping.

"No. That's why I got beat up so hard yesterday!" Jaune lamented. "I really needed it unlocked before Beacon, at least to speed up the healing..."

"For real," Militia laughed. "No Aura? But how in the world did you block her punches?"

"I didn't! That's why I'm hurting so much right now!" Jaune pointed to his injuries.

"If you can do that with your Aura locked, you'll have no problem in Beacon once it's unlocked, kid," Junior stated, giving him a surprised look. "I don't even know how you survived... As for your request, there will be a price."

"I'm broke," Jaune warned.

"I know," He sighed, shaking his head. "But we can make a deal."

"…Sure?"

"As you know, I sell information to people, for certain prices. I am reputed to know everything." He smirked proudly. "And I need a contact in Beacon. If you can provide me information from inside the school, I can have someone unlock your Aura."

Jaune frowned. "What type of information do you want?"

"The list of students and guests, for example. Or timetables. Or the Wi-Fi password. Hell, even the copies of the exam subjects and themes."

"That's all?" Jaune was surprised. "That seems pretty harmless."

"I'm just listing things on the spot. The things I'll actually ask will be more precise. But nothing that could make you break the school's rules, other than the confidentiality agreement, of course." Junior looked Jaune in the eye. "So? Do we have a deal?"

Jaune looked away. He desperately needed Aura, but was it really okay to give up information on Beacon's residents? Not only that, it felt like he was getting defrauded.

"That's..." Jaune hesitated. "It doesn't feel fair."

"Oh?"

"I can probably get my Aura unlocked for way cheaper than a contract like yours. After all, if you have no contacts in Beacon, that means that the info I give you is very precious."

"Then what do _you_ propose?" Junior groaned, glaring at him.

Jaune thought for a bit, before coming up with an idea.

"The same," Jaune smirked. "Except you get to ask me only three pieces of information. After that, I don't owe you anything."

Junior narrowed his eyes. "Five. And we have a deal."

Man, he must really need this information.

"Deal." Jaune grinned, proud of himself.

"And if you don't respect that deal, I tell Ozpin about your transcripts." The big man added.

"Eh?!" Jaune gasped, before composing himself, "Fine, okay, I guess that's fair."

"Good!"

They shook hands to seal their agreement.

"Now, who's going to unlock my Aura?" Jaune asked.

Junior looked to Militia.

"M-Me?" Militia's eyes widened, "No, I can't, my Aura control, like, totally suck! Melanie is the one good with Aura."

"Tell her to come then," Junior grunted. "And since it's exhausting, she'll get the day off."

"E-eh?" The girl gasped, before shyly looking away, embarrassed. "I mean, I guess I can, like, try it myself… It doesn't take much Aura control..."

Junior scowled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just get it done."

"Right..." She turned to Jaune and reached his chest with her hand, making him tense.

"Relax, sweetie," She whispered, "Close your eyes… It'll make it easier for me to unlock your Aura. Just do as you're told and everything is going to be okay."

Jaune closed his eyes, following her instructions.

"Let go of your walls, bring them down. Relax… You can hear your breath, and you can hear mine… I know you have been stressed lately, but it's all right..." She whispered, and Jaune felt her hand brush her hair, and a shadow passed in front of his eyes, up and down. It made him want to sleep. Her whispers were relaxing. It was a bit like meditation, he supposed. Or asmr.

"Good. You're doing great. Let go… And now… Try to search inside yourself," she continued to whisper. "When you feel something, try to bring it out. I am no good at this so I'll need your help."

"Okay..." Jaune breathed.

"Now… For it is in passing that we achieve immortality."

Jaune felt something move inside him.

"Through this, we become a model of freedom and chaos to rise above all."

Something rose in his body, spreading heat as it tried to get out. Something foreign tried to pull it out, but was struggling. Jaune tried to will it to get out.

"Infinite in distance and unbound by rules, I release your soul… and by my heart… set thee... free… Aaah."

Jaune felt his Aura ignite, spreading through all his body, wrapping it in a white light. He felt stronger than ever, like he could beat that blonde brute from yesterday.

"Hm?"

The light wasn't spreading to his arm.

 _Crap._

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzu..._

Manus gave up his control of Jaune's right arm, making it turn back to normal. Then only the light spread to his hand.

"Huh, that was weird." Junior said, "Militia, you okay?"

Militia had passed out on her chair, her head resting in her arms on the bar.

"Is she alright?" Jaune asked.

"Probably. It's just Aura exhaustion." Junior diagnosed. "You have so much Aura that she passed out trying to unlock it. Damn…"

"I have lots of Aura?" Jaune repeated happily, "Really? I mean, sorry about that, but..."

"Oh yeah, you have. Never seen that much before… You know, with that much Aura, Ozpin will probably keep you even if he finds out about your transcripts!"

"Let's not talk about that." Jaune smiled embarrassingly as he waved his arms around. They were still shining, the lights traveling from an arm to the other like a wave. "It feels amazing..."

"I bet it does. It's always wonderful the first time you feel it." he smiled, before turning serious. "Now, to protect yourself from damage, normally a Huntsman has to _engage_ his Aura by focusing it, but I heard people with large amounts don't need to do that. They say it's always _engaged_ for them. Dunno if that's true, you'll have to test it."

"Really? I see.."

"Now, see you around kid. I have stuff to do."

"Ah, yes," Jaune turned to the man, who was carrying Militia in his arms bridal style. "Thanks for everything."

"No need to thank me!" he called as he climbed the stairs. "Just remember our deal!"

Jaune grinned as he walked out of the bar, feeling like he could lift a car. He could sense his Aura already working on his rib.

When Manus came back, his Aura left his right arm and came back to his body.

"Looks like your Aura does not like me," he muttered, annoyed.

Jaune frowned, and tried to actively force it into his right arm. Basically, he tried to _engage_ his Aura in his right arm.

It took lots of concentration, but eventually, Manus got wrapped in the white light too. The light fled the arm as soon as his focus wavered.

"Phew, this is hard…" Jaune panted, and smiled, "But it's reassuring, in a way."

"Why, Zone?"

"Cause that means my right arm is still considered a part of my body. I mean, that's how I see it." Jaune gave a goofy grin.

"I see. I have to find more information on Aura in books." Manus mused.

"If you want to." Jaune shrugged.

"That was good negotiation you did. As expected of Jaune." He said. "We learned a lot."

"It wasn't that much." He waved it away.

"I've consulted a book on injury healing, last night," Manus added, "Apparently it takes around six weeks for a human cracked rib to heal."

"Six weeks?!"

"That time is probably greatly reduced when your Aura is unlocked, Zone. Even more so when you have large amounts. Also, we have the bottle of medicine the book-man gave us."

"His name is Tukson." Jaune rolled his eyes before Manus reached in his pocket.

It was weird, having an arm you don't control pick something in your pocket and feed it to you, but Jaune still swallowed the red colored liquid, not thinking about it too much.

"Huh, that actually tasted very sweet. Now..."

Jaune hit the wall with his bare fist. Instantly, his Aura surged up to protect his left hand. The pain was still there, however.

"It seems it really is constantly _engaged_." He muttered. "I suppose it's better that way."

"It'll be very useful for our survival." Manus approved. "We need to get back to the store." He reminded Jaune.

"Yeah. Let's go and work hard, that guy was very kind to us."

"He has books." Manus nodded, making Jaune laugh.

* * *

He worked hard, and longer than necessary that day, eager to make it up to Tukson.

Jaune didn't even need to slow his movements to not strain his rib because his Aura was protecting it from more damage.

Days passed, and Jaune and Manus worked each day at the bookstore, earning enough Lien to support their gargantuan appetite. The evening, they went to the club and Jaune even ordered a drink to relax after the day.

"I can feel the alcohol flowing in the blood," Manus had remarked one day, "How strange. It numbs my senses."

"But do you feel good?"

"Not really. Just a bit warm."

Jaune got to know Junior and Melanie, and also Militia when she woke up. She spent two days in a complete coma after unlocking Jaune's aura.

"You idiot!" Melanie had lectured her, "You know you're not good with Aura control and you still pull something like that?"

"But his was so _big_..." Militia sighed a mischievous look in her eyes and wriggling her eyebrows to Jaune.

"You should have waited for me before taking it!" Melanie smirked, winking at Jaune.

 _...Ahem._

It turns out, the Malachite twins liked him more when he was just himself than when he tried hard to seem confident. Go figure.

 _All you need is confidence, pfft, yeah right..._

Manus also read a lot, always when Jaune was sleeping and sometime when he was working and there were no clients.

His reading speed was increasing steadily too, and soon he decided to lecture Jaune on the important things he read about in his books when they were alone.

"… and that's why they say you should adapt the stance you take with your shield depending on the weapon you face."

"Yeah..." Jaune had sighed.

"What's wrong, Zone?"

"We still haven't retrieved Crocea Mors…"

Jaune was not able to retrieve his sword. He had asked Junior is he knew where the blonde girl named Yang lived, but he had shrugged and said he only knew she was from Patch, which was just too far. He couldn't afford a quick trip there.

Jaune was hurt by this. Losing Crocea Mors, a family heirloom passed down for generations? He felt shame, sadness and anguish in his heart. Even though he didn't have it for long, it was _his_ sword. He had killed some Grimms with it.

That made Jaune dislike the blonde girl even more. Why did she take it? To steal it, and get back at him, maybe? Slowly, during five days, his feelings for Yang grew more and more into hatred.

"Zone, calm down. It is just a sword. A tool to kill. It is replaceable."

Manus, of course, didn't understand Jaune's feelings, even though he could sense his negative emotions. A Grimm stayed a Grimm in the end. Jaune shouldn't rely on him too much.

"I can lend you one of the short swords we use if you have Lien."Junior eventually proposed, but Jaune refused, to Manus's confusion.

"I'm going to get it back, one day." Jaune swore to himself.

"At least take this dagger," Junior insisted, giving Jaune what looked like a very short red sword. "I don't want my contact to die during initiation."

Jaune refused again at first, but eventually accepted when Junior insisted and the twins joined in, commenting on how dumb he was for going to Beacon without any weapon. That was a good point.

The dagger was sharp and pointy and the red blade was straight, not curvy like the swords Junior's henchmen used. The sheath strapped very well on his belt, and it would make a good backup weapon.

"Thanks… I really appreciate it." Jaune smiled at the man, touched by the attention.

"It's 40,000 Liens. You're paying me when you have the money."

And just like that, the feeling was gone. "Bastard." Jaune scowled but still took the blade.

His rib had nearly fully healed in the span of four days. A couple more and it would be like nothing happened, so he should be able to take Beacon's Initiation without many difficulties.

* * *

That Monday afternoon, Jaune was packing his things as Tukson watched.

"You know, I could use some help during the week. How about coming here to work on Saturdays? It'll give you some leverage for your expenses." He proposed.

"I'll think about it, thanks, Tukson!" Jaune grinned gratefully. What a nice man. "You really helped me out."

"Don't worry about it." He grunted.

Jaune took his bag and headed for the exit.

"I'll see you Saturday, working or not," Jaune promised.

"You know, Jaune, you don't have to hide it with me," Tukson said suddenly.

Jaune and Manus froze.

"H-Hide what?" Jaune asked, shaking.

 _Don't say it. Don't say it. Please d_ _on't say it!_

"About your arms. I noticed immediately when we shook hands."

With a low whistle, Manus slowly started gathering strength in Jaune's arm, who desperately tried to hold it back.

"W-wait, no..."

"There was no way your arms were normal if you can carry those cases with so little muscles." he continued, unaware of what was going on with Jaune's arm. "You don't have to hide it here. I'm not gonna judge you."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Jaune cried, panicking, but it was too late. Manus had already turned his arm into a claw, and was about to strike a deadly blow.

"Your faunus heritage." Tukson pointed to Jaune's arm, making them both froze again."I know a lot about faunus discrimination, though not as much as some others." As he said that, Tukson's hands transformed into claws. He waved them around, showing them to a stunned Jaune, "See? We're the same. I just wanted you to know that."

"A-ah, I see… Y-yeah… My faunus heritage..." Jaune laughed awkwardly as Manus relaxed, but still stayed shaped in a claw.

"I have ties with the White Fang." he continued, surprising Jaune even more. "If you get in trouble with them, I can ask them to leave you alone, okay? They'll probably want to recruit you if they learn that you're a faunus and that you have Huntsman training. I'm trying to get out of their organization myself."

"W-why are you so kind to me?" Jaune asked, eyes wide, trying to calm his heartbeat.

"I suppose you remind me of myself when I was your age." He shrugged and smiled warmly. "Us faunus have to stick together. Even if we can pass as humans."

"Y-yeah..."

Tukson clapped his claw on Jaune's shoulder. "Good luck, Jaune. It's nice to know there are still faunus with such a noble goal as becoming a Huntsman and save people. I hope you realize your dream."

"Thanks… Bye, Tukson." Jaune said quickly, willing to get away to sort out his feelings.

"See you Saturday." The man – faunus – reminded him as Jaune walked away.

"Holy crap..." He muttered to himself as he headed towards the bullhead station where he was going to take a ship to Beacon, "That was way too close..."

So _that_ was why Tukson was so nice to him? But, he misunderstood, Jaune wasn't a faunus…

However, he couldn't tell the man the truth either. Even if it was taking a bit advantage of the situation and he lied to this nice man, it was better than to tell him his right arm was possessed by a parasite Grimm. He would get killed.

"That was interesting, Zone," Manus mused, completely unfazed by the conversation despite nearly killing Tukson. "We can pass as faunus if someone discovers my existence. It is good to know."

"You…" Jaune looked at his hand. "Were you really going to kill him just like that? Even though he looked so calm and accepting? He was no threat!"

"If he really knew you had a Grimm in your arm? I would kill him without hesitation." He replied in a conversing tone, before adding coldly, eyeing Jaune:

"Let this be a warning, Zone. No one must know."

Jaune stayed quiet for the rest of his walk to the station.

* * *

 **So nothing much happened in this chapter, it may have been boring to you. I'll update the next one tomorrow to make it up.**

 **I didn't expect so many people reading this story. Thanks for your support, I appreciate it a lot!**

 **Aurum(Latin) = Gold(English) = Or(French). So that makes June Aurum = June Or. Junior. Get it? I'll see myself out.**


	4. Who, Threw, That?

**So someone asked this:**

 **"I thought whenever manus transform into a claw it is black like a grimm. The last part of this chapter makes me think it is more like tukson claw or ghiras. Can you clarifies which is it?"**

 **Sure. I might as well make it clear to everyone.  
** **Basically, it can be both. Manus can transform Jaune's arm in any Grimm form, or any Human form. He could make a copy of Jaune's head at the end of his arm, for example, or make it into a leg. Or a Beowolf's claw.  
** **Pretty freaky, huh? This inspired from Parasyte after all.  
** **So Manus decided to transform only into human looking things, to avoid the risk of getting seen with a big black claw radiating of Grimm smoke.**

 **Didn't I imply this somewhere? I must have forgotten it. Sorry about that, this is my first fic. Maybe I'll add this explanation somewhere.**

* * *

"Bwah…."

So apparently getting a parasite in Jaune's arm and having his Aura unlocked did nothing for his motion sickness.

He tried to hold it together at first, but as soon as the bullhead moved he was forced to go to the toilet. Naturally, Manus was upset.

"Zone! Why are you spitting out our precious nutrients in the toilet?! Quick, eat them back!"

"Gah… No..." Jaune panted.

"Why, Zone?!"

The poor guy couldn't answer and spent the remaining of the trip in the toilets.

When the bullhead stabilized, the blonde finally let out a sigh of relief, washed his face and left the toilets he had monopolized for the whole trip.

"Such a waste." Manus groaned, still angry that Jaune vomited.

"Finally, solid ground. Wow..." Jaune whispered as he discovered the splendor of Beacon.

They had been deposited on a long, wide avenue which was leading to the main academy buildings. The avenue was marked with trees, light-poles, and benches, with a number of aqueduct-like features and arches.

It was impressive for a school. The dream of any student, and-

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!"

Something heavy hit Jaune on the back of his head as he was admiring the landscape, interrupting his thinking. He fell on the ground, a sharp pain surging in his skull.

"Aouch..." He rubbed his head and looked up to see who had hit him, as Manus prepared to strike an eventual enemy.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!"

A red-caped brunette with unmistakable silver eyes looked down at him, wielding an over-sized battle scythe. It was Yang's sister who jaune had bumped into from last time.

And next to her was Yang herself.

Well, there was only one thing to do in this situation.

Jaune ran for his life.

"Ah, wait!"

He didn't wait. He fled as fast as he could into the sea of people. When he felt he had lost them, he stopped.

"They're here, Manus. They're students like me!" he freaked out.

"I know." he nodded, his tone grave. "Should we find a quiet spot to kill them?"

"W-what? No!" Jaune shook his hand, trying to put some sense into it.

"Then what?" Manus asked.

"We avoid them for now. Then we confront the blonde one when there's a teacher around, preferably." Jaune mused. "That way, even if she gets angry, there will be someone to stop her. We should do it when she's not with her sister… Did you see that scythe?!"

"And her eyes!" Manus's eye widened in his palm at the memory. "So scary, like she's going to wipe us out at any moment!"

"Uh… Yeah…?" Jaune had never seen Manus get so emotional, but for once they felt the same so he wasn't going to question it.

"Anyway, we should probably head where everyone was going." Jaune decided as he looked around, there weren't many people around anymore. The crowd had quickly dissipated, entering the large gates at the end of the avenue.

 _Booom!_

"What was that?" Jaune wondered.

"Probably that human girl starting a fight again." Manus guessed.

They went in the direction of the sound, clearly intending to defend whoever was fighting Yang if that was really what was happening.

"Unbelievable!" They heard a voice, "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Jaune's breath was taken away as he discovered the white dressed girl.

She was pale skinned, with pale blue eyes, and beautiful long white hair pulled into a cute pony-tail.

Even if she had a scar on her left eye, that only made her more incredible in Jaune's eyes.

She wore a white -or was it light blue? - thigh-length strapless dress, which could be called a combat skirt.

Radiating an elegant aura, even when angry, he could see her gestures were precise and delicate.

He could probably write a couple more paragraphs describing her, but let's cut it short.

She was apparently arguing with… Yang's sister.

"Y-you again!" Jaune gasped as he pointed to her.

"Eeeep!" The girl took a step back.

"Who are you? You know her?" The girl that he had probably fallen for at first sight questioned him.

"She nearly knocked me out with her scythe fifteen minutes ago," Jaune stated, approaching the two.

"Th-that was an accident too!" The scythe wielder protested.

"And her sister nearly killed me five days ago when I was without Aura!" Jaune continued mercilessly.

"Wh-what?" They both gasped.

"Oh, and did I mention she stole my sword too?"

"A-ah! That's not…" The silver-eyes girl tried to say something but was interrupted.

"What, so now you're trying to steal my dust, is that it?" The white girl shouted.

"N-no…!"

...Hm?

Why were there tears gathering in her eyes?

...Could it be, Jaune was the bad guy in this situation?

"Oh, and now you're going to cry!" The white girl crossed her arms and gave her an unimpressed look. It looked like she was posing for a magazine to Jaune. "What are you even doing here, aren't you a bit young for attending Beacon?"

That was a good point, but...

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters!"

"Hey, hey, hey… Let's calm down for a bit… She's really going to cry." Jaune tried to diffuse the situation. Not only did Jaune feel super bad when he made girls cry, but in addition, if Yang heard about that, she would probably reap them apart.

"Do not get fooled!" The girl warned, "It's probably fake tears to get us to forgive her!" She waved to the poor girl, "Look at her, aren't those eyes deceiving?"

Jaune looked. Those cute puppy eyes made him want to melt and apologize for everything he did. Though for some reason, they still made him uncomfortable.

...Was she really faking?

"Yes!" Manus hissed in his ear. "She's right!"

"I-I'm not crying, princess!" The other girl protested angrily. "I-I'm going to make it on my own!"

Then she ran away.

 _I have a bad feeling about this… If she goes to her sister…_

"We should have stroked her down when she was vulnerable!" Manus hissed again in his ear.

Jaune rolled his eyes and picked up the remaining dust vials scattered on the ground. One of them was handed to him by a black haired girl with amber eyes.

"Oh, thanks."

She glared at him in disapproval and left with an elegant gait.

"Okay...?" Jaune came back to the white girl.

"Here." Jaune sighed, as he put the vials in girl's case.

"Thank you." She nodded gracefully as she closed her case.

"I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune presented himself normally, having given up on lame pick up lines due to Melanie and Militia's reactions and advice.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She declared as she watched his reaction closely.

Hm? The SDC? Really?

So that was why she had so much dust.

Wait, heiress?

Didn't that mean she was completely out of his league?

She seemed tense and was staring at him, eyes narrowed as he didn't say anything. She probably was expecting some sort of reaction on his part.

Quick, say something, Jaune! But, no pick-up lines! No ' _all you need is confidence_ ' bullcrap.

"Uh… I like your songs?" He tried lamely.

"Thank you." She nodded again with natural grace. Apparently, he passed some sort of test and she relaxed as a result.

"So, that girl… Did she pick a fight with you?" Jaune asked eventually, to make some conversation.

She let out a cute little sound of frustration. "Ah, unbelievable! First, she knocks my suitcases around, scattering all these expensive vials of dust crystals, and then she made it _explode_ on me! If I didn't engage my Aura on reflex I could have been gravely injured! And then she has the _nerve_ to _talk back_ to me?!"

"… I like this human, Zone." Manus whispered in his ear.

Jaune nodded along as he admired her rant, even if he felt the silver eyed girl wasn't all that bad really.

"...and then you showed up." She finished. "What you claimed before, is it true?"

"That she nearly knocked me out on the cliff? Yeah, she deployed her huge weapon even though there were lots of people around. She was bound to hit someone with that over-sized scythe. Though I guess it was an accident, it probably wasn't intentional. She must feel bad about it."

Jaune surely did feel bad about talking in their backs like that, so he tried to save what he could. He ended up starting do defend Yang's sister.

 _Aaah._

He was really too weak against crying girls.

"I see, so she's even causing trouble to others!" She frowned, shaking her head like she couldn't understand these types of people.

"She was with her sister. Watch out for her," Jaune warned, "She's rather tall with blonde hair and lilac eyes that turn red when she's angry. She's the real danger."

"Is she really that aggressive?"

Jaune didn't feel bad about talking trash about that brute though. So he told her everything.

"Yes... Five days ago she nearly killed me when I was without Aura! She even destroyed several pieces of my armor and cracked one of my ribs! And then she took my sword before I could pick it up...She's very strong."

Even though he didn't like to portray himself as weak in front of Weiss, he felt it necessary that she knew just what danger Yang represented.

"I see, thank you for the notice. To attack you even though you were out of Aura... How barbaric!"

Well, actually, his Aura wasn't even unlocked, but Jaune didn't correct her. Being out of Aura and not having your Aura unlocked was the same thing.

Probably.

She glanced at his chest. "Are you going to be fine with your cracked rib? Initiation is tomorrow."

"Yes, I have very large Aura reserves so it healed very quickly." Jaune waved it off. That seemed to spark her interest for some reason. "It is still a bit sensitive," He admitted as he poked his chest carefully with a finger, "but I think I'll get through Initiation regardless." Whatever Initiation was. "Thanks for your concern."

"It is only natural," She nodded automatically, "Still, five days? You probably set a new record for healing that kind of injury so fast." she remarked, appreciative. "If we don't count healing semblances, that is. We should go now if we don't wish to miss the Headmaster's speech."

"Ah, you're right."

Jaune picked up one her cases before they started walking together to the amphitheater. Jaune felt happy he was able to bond with Weiss, while Manus apparently approved of a human who disliked the silver-eyed girl.

They were the last to enter. Jaune immediately felt some killing intent on him and easily spotted Yang glaring at them. Her sister probably told her everything.

"Let's not make a scene," Jaune suggested when Weiss started going towards her. "She's probably angry that we made her sister cry."

She turned to raise an unimpressed eyebrow at him before she noticed something behind him.

"Pyrrha!" She called, walking to a red-haired girl with green eyes. "What a pleasant surprise, I thought you were going to Haven Academy?"

"Hello, Weiss," She smiled awkwardly. "The pleasure is mutual..." She wasn't showing it. "I thought you were attending Atlas yourself."

"I preferred trying Beacon." Weiss grinned excitedly. They were probably friends. "It _is_ the best school of the four kingdoms, and I sought more… freedom than what Atlas offered. What about you?"

"I came here for the same reasons," Pyrrha laughed, scratching her head, before turning to Jaune. "and this is…?"

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry." She seemed to remember Jaune's presence. "Jaune, this is Pyrrha Nikos. She graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

Sanctum?

" _One of Mistral's best combat school_ ," Manus whispered in Jaune's ear.

"Oh, wow, that's impressive! So you're basically one of the best fighters of Mistral?" Jaune praised, eyes widened.

She looked away awkwardly. "Well, I'm not that..."

"Yes, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, a new record!" Weiss nodded.

"Really?!" Jaune gasped.

What the... First the SDC heiress, now a four-time champion?! Who was next?

Were there really so many amazing people trying attending Beacon?

Honestly, he felt a bit out of place now, faking his transcripts and all.

"Well… yes..." Pyrrha looked down and smiled awkwardly again.

Hm?

That awkward smile, that forced smile, had he not seen it somewhere before?

"Wait… You're also on the front of the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box, aren't you!" Jaune finally recognized. "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha sighed. "Yes, that was kinda cool… But, the cereal isn't very healthy."

" _I thought so too,_ " Manus commented in Jaune's ear.

"And, Pyrrha, this is Jaune Arc…" Weiss continued with the introductions, "from, uh..."

"From Vale. I didn't go to a combat school." Jaune specified when he saw her hesitating.

"What? How can you go be in Beacon then?" Pyrrha asked, surprised.

"I met a Huntsman, he wrote a letter of recommendation." Jaune shrugged.

It was best to get his story out there as soon as possible. That would give him an excuse for sucking so much at fighting.

"Really? You must be very strong to catch his attention, then?" Weiss questioned, interested.

What? No, no, no, it was the reverse!

"Ah, I suppose I am strong, yes," he reluctantly admitted. His arm was at the very least, "but my sword technique and martial arts aren't good since I didn't learn from a combat school." Jaune blushed, a beat embarrassed by admitting his weaknesses to these two amazing girls.

He didn't deserve all that praise. There had been no Huntsman recommending him. He felt a bit guilty about that.

"I see, he probably recommended you because of your physical prowess and large Aura reserves then." Weiss deducted, eyeing him with an analytic gaze.

"You make me sound like a dumb brute." Jaune protested, making Pyrrha giggle.

"Are you not?" Weiss teased with a little smirk.

"No! I mean, at the very least I'm not ignorant." Thank you, Manus, for all your knowledge.

"Hmmm..."

"Ahem." The headmaster's voice resonated in the amphitheater. "I'll… keep this brief."

Ozpin was a middle-aged man with silver hair and brown eyes. He wore small glasses on his nose and had a cane in his hands, though he didn't look like he supported his weight on it. He seemed a lot younger than what Jaune had imagined.

"You have traveled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

"I don't like him." Manus decided. Jaune ignored him.

"...assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

He stepped back, letting a blonde haired, stern looking woman follow up.

"What a useless speech," Manus commented.

"Maybe for you," Jaune muttered, shrugging.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight." The deputy declared.

 _Ballroom?_

"Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"They're going to organize balls?" Jaune wondered. He was pretty good at dancing.

" _That_ 's what you remember of the speech? I'm going to sort my cases." Weiss scoffed and left them.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow, Jaune. It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha smiled.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." He waved, still observing the headmaster. There was something off about him.

"We shouldn't stay behind too much," Manus recommended. "We don't want to stand out."

"Right…" Jaune nodded and headed for the ballroom.

* * *

Ah... What a wonderful idea it was to make everyone sleep together in one big room.

And by wonderful, he meant terrible.

That's right. Boys and girls in the same room.

That meant Yang was in the room, glaring daggers at him. Fortunately, her sister had kept her from picking a fight with him.

He was probably wrong about the red girl. So far, everything she had been involved in was an accident, and she had never been truly antagonistic towards him. He didn't know why she had made him so uncomfortable.

Her sister, however…

If she threw the first punch, he would fight back with all his strength, unleashing all his spite against that brute. And then he'd get back his Crocea Mors.

Jaune narrowed his eyes when said brute threw a pillow at him. Manus caught it in a flash and violently reaped it apart on reflex. A few people gaped at him as feathers scattered around him, and Yang narrowed her eyes at the challenge, so he quickly moved away to set up his sleeping bag.

"Don't just stab everything like that." Jaune hissed at Manus.

"Sorry, Zone." He apologized. "There are so many Huntsmen around, I am a bit tense."

That was understandable for a Grimm, Jaune supposed. "Just don't hurt other people."

After setting up his bags, and getting into his super cool onesie, He laid down on his mattress.

"What do you think they will make us do for Initiation, Zone?" Manus asked.

As expected of Manus, he was always thinking down to earth.

"If it's theoretical knowledge, I'll rely on you," Jaune said without any shame.

"Yes, but I don't think they're going to do that."

"What then? A physical exam?"

"More like an expedition. Huntsmen do a lot of these from what I've read, and it'll cover everything we're supposed to know."

"What about teams then? I hope we end up with Weiss." He muttered dreamily before grimacing, "And not Yang."

"Me too." He nodded. "But your interest in this white human heiress seems a bit exaggerated, Zone. I suppose she could be useful to us, but..."

"It's not just interest." Jaune cut him. "It's… I think I like her."

"Like, Zone?"

"Something Grimm will never understand." Jaune sighed, but still tried to explain. "It's a human feeling. Basically, I want to be with her, I want to talk to her, I want her to be happy, more than anything. More than myself being happy."

"But why, Zone?"

"No reason?"

"No reason?!"

"No reason," Jaune confirmed happily. "Or rather, just because I like her. But I'm still not entirely sure."

"...How can you not be sure, Zone?"

"I don't know," Jaune replied honestly. "Human feelings are confusing, even to humans."

As Manus was thinking confusedly, trying to find a logical reason to this 'like', the sounds of a fight came to Jaune's ears. He looked into the noise's direction, already guessing the actors.

Yang was fighting with her sister.

That made Jaune a bit angry. How could she, her own family…?

Wait, no, it seemed to be more of a sibling fight. Otherwise, the poor silver-eyed girl would have been obliterated.

Calm down Jaune.

Still, couldn't they see some people were trying to explain love to a Grimm?

"Quiet!" He finally snapped and threw a pillow at them.

"Shut up, pervert!" Yang shouted back.

"What was that?!" Jaune rose to his feet, only to receive a pillow in the face, followed by another, and another…

"Y-Yang, stop!" Her sister tried to stop her.

Jaune groaned angrily and grabbed another big pillow, throwing it at Yang with Manus's strength.

It hit her hard, and she fell down under its weight.

"Haha!" Jaune laughed at her, proud of himself.

Hm?

Hard, fell, weight?

That wasn't what a pillow should do.

Jaune gasped as he realized he had basically _thrown_ a fellow comrade of his at her.

Because he threw him with his right arm, he didn't feel his strength?

He was a pink-eyed guy with black hair, which had a magenta streak.

He rubbed his head, groaning something under his breath as he got off Yang. He seemed to take it rather well.

"A-ah, I'm sorry," Jaune called and tried to make his way to him before he felt himself being lifted. "E-eh?" He looked down, while a pillow narrowly missed him.

It seemed an orange haired girl was lifting him up.

"No one throws Renny around but me! Pillow Fiiiiiiiight!" She yelled and threw Jaune at the other side of the room.

He nearly crashed into Yang, but fortunately, she side-stepped and let him crash into a black haired girl instead. It was the one who had sent him a disapproving look earlier, she had been reading a book behind Yang.

She hissed like a cat when her book got crumpled, pushing him off with all her strength.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Weiss arrived at this moment in the chaos, causing another pillow to be thrown at her, while the orange-haired girl was still firing her own pillows like a Gatling gun into the mess from the other side of the room.

Jaune stumbled back to his feet, preparing his response when Manus suddenly moved in a flash and reaped another pillow apart in mid-air. Then he held back Yang at a distance when she tried to suffocate him with a pillow.

Jaune felt the strength of his arm increase, preparing a well-deserved punch in her red-eyed face. Jaune could only approve.

"What is going on here!" The deputy headmistress, Miss Goodwitch, roared at the scene at this moment.

Everyone froze as she came into the room. Yang and Jaune stopped moving in an awkward position, Yang immobilized in her attempt to suffocate Jaune who was preparing to throw a punch himself.

As she stepped into the ballroom, she was hit by the last pillow flying around in her face.

There was complete silence in the room as she stood there rigidly while the pillow slowly peeled off, revealing an angry woman with a death glare behind her messed up glasses. When the pillow fell on the ground, making a little sound in the deafening silence, it was like someone's execution was sealed.

"Who. Threw. That." A demonic sound came out of her mouth.

Everyone pointed at each other.

Mrs. Goodwitch's eye twitched.

She pointed her crop to Jaune, and he suddenly felt something raising him in the hair. "E-eh? Why me?!"

"Woaaah!" Someone else cried.

"Eeeeh?!" Another panicked.

She was actually lifting every actor of the fight in the air, guiding them in the corridor with their sleeping bags.

"You will all sleep here, in this corridor, without mattresses. Any more trouble and I will _not_ be so forgiving. Am I _clear_?"

We nodded together in sync.

"Good. Now, _sleep_."

' _Or_ _else_ _I will make you meet your demise in the most painful way possible_ ' went unsaid, but we understood the message all the same.

Scary.

Jaune looked around as the intimidating woman walked away.

Seven people were going to sleep in the corridor tonight.

These person were Jaune himself, Yang, her silver-eyed sister, Weiss, the pink-eyed guy that Jaune threw, the orange haired girl that threw Jaune, and the cat girl with her crumpled book.

Hm? Ah, no, she was actually wearing a bow. Somehow he thought they were cat ears.

"Unbelievable…" Weiss hissed as she settled on the hard floor next to Jaune, albeit with a minimal distance of a couple meters. "This is exactly what you warned me about! I can't believe this happened!"

Shame spread in Jaune's heart. He felt guilty. He was the one who started the fight. He was the one responsible for making them all sleep on the hard ground. Why didn't he raise his hand when Miss Goodwitch asked? Why had he let his emotions get the best of him like that?

"I'm sorry, It was my fault too," Jaune admitted, and Weiss scowled even more. "I should probably apologize to him too." He nodded towards the pink-eyed boy.

She stayed silent and grabbed her bag to sleep further away from him, against the wall. She was angry. That made Jaune sad and even more ashamed.

Well… Maybe she took her distance because of his onesie. Tukson did say it was horrible.

No, it was completely his fault that they slept outside tonight. She was angry because of that. He should fully take the blame for it.

He let her lay down by herself, and walked to the pink-eyed guy away from the two of them.

"I'm very sorry." Jaune apologized when he reached him. "I thought you were a pillow, and I just didn't notice my strength… I'm so sorry," he repeated again, ashamed.

He smiled reassuringly. "Apology accepted. I'm used to it. I have a friend who is exactly like that and should say that every day." He nodded to his friend.

"I'm NORAAAA…!"

" _Shht_ , Nora, Miss Goodwitch will come back." Ren lectured her. They seemed very close to each other. "You shouldn't have screamed like that in the ballroom."

"Aw, I'm sorry Renny… but I couldn't pass up the chance to have our first legendary pillow fight with our future classmates!"

"Anyway… I'm Lie Ren." The pink-eyed guy said. "This is Nora Valkyrie. I'm sorry she has thrown you like that."

"It's all right." Shouldn't _she_ be the one apologizing for that? Whatever. "I was the first to do it. I deserved it." Jaune smiled, embarrassed. "I'm Jaune. Nice to meet you both."

"Yeah, well next time, I'll be the first to throw someone! So you better be ready!" Nora grinned as she punched Jaune shoulder lightly several times.

Manus caught her hand after a few times.

"W-well, I'll see you tomorrow." Jaune gave an awkward grin, leaving them.

It seemed Manus was pissed at Nora. Well, she did throw Jaune around.

"That human with pink eyes was weird, Zone." Manus groaned. "I couldn't sense any negative emotions from him at all."

"Is that so bad?" Jaune frowned.

"It just makes me uncomfortable."

For a moment, Jaune stopped and considered apologizing to Yang and her sister, or the other girl who was reading, but thought better of it. It really didn't seem like they were in the mood right now.

Jaune sighed and went back to his sleeping back, settling down on it rather than in it.

"I can't read tonight…"Manus groaned, looking enviously at the black-haired girl reading on the other side of the corridor with a discreet eye.

"Don't you dare." Jaune hissed at him.

"Did you say something?" Weiss sked from her bag a few meters away, her eyes just reaching out. It was hiding the lower part of her face, and made her look like she was peeking out from her sleeping bag. It was very cute.

"Nothing. Just, uh, good night." Jaune said awkwardly.

She huffed and didn't answer, turning the other way, which made Jaune feel sad again. He probably lost all the good points he had previously gained in her book.

As he was thinking, he heard something land near his sleeping bag.

Hm? What was that?

It was a paper plane. Jaune picked it up and looked around curiously.

Yang's sister was staring at him with her silver-eyes, nodding with an encouraging smile.

Hesitantly, Jaune unfolded the paper. A message was written on it.

 _I am sorry about everything me and my sister did.  
_ _I have your sword in my locker.  
_ _I think this is all a big misunderstanding. Please come talk to us tomorrow?_

 _Ruby_

Jaune's eyes narrowed. A misunderstanding? About what? Yang beating him up when he was without Aura?

No, no, but that really happened, you know.

She continued to fight even when Jaune apologized and explained things to her, you know.

She even took Crocea Mors away, after breaking Jaune's armor and body without any shame, you know.

There was nothing to misunderstand here.

Still, Jaune had to grudgingly admit, the thought of getting back Crocea Mors filled him with joy. It was enough to send a grateful smile to Ruby, who smiled back happily.

She, at the very least, was not like Yang. She was just a bit clumsy, it reminded him of his dear little sister.

"It's obviously a trap, Zone." His right hand whispered.

… Goddammit, Manus.

* * *

 **Done. I reused some lines from the show because there wasn't any real reason not to. Some events happen the same way until they don't.**

 **Edit: Disclaimer: I don't hate Yang and Ruby. Don't worry.**


	5. What Huntsmen are all about

**This is a big one.**

* * *

Jaune didn't sleep a lot that night. He wasn't used to the hard ground and stayed awake most of the night.

He was pretty sure he wasn't alone in that case, but he didn't want to bother them.

So at 5:00 am he decided to get up and put on his combat gear.

"What are we going to do until Initiation?" Manus asked as they left the corridor.

"I don't know, but I can't stand this corridor's atmosphere anymore." Jaune groaned.

He went outside, and breathed in the fresh air of the night,

"How about we do some training?" Manus proposed, observing the sky lit by the shattered moon.

"Sure, but we don't want to get too tired before Initiation," Jaune argued.

"We could go in the Emerald forest and kill some Grimm."

"During night time?"

"The sun is going to set soon, Zone."

"That's true… Let's just wait for sunlight, to be safe."

And so Jaune went to take a shower before heading into the forest once it was day.

Without Crocea Mors it would be a bit more difficult, but it was the occasion to get used to his new dagger.

The grass was still wet from dew, and the birds had started singing as Jaune advanced carefully between the trees.

"Zone. There are cameras. Do not say anything suspicious." Manus warned in his ear.

Jaune nodded to show he understood.

"Grimm twenty meters away, to the right." Manus prevented.

"Got it," Jaune whispered.

They went for one Grimm at a time at first, Jaune getting used to killing them without Manus. It was more difficult with just a dagger, but when he screwed up, Manus killed the enemy instantly. Even if they were to both miss - which never happened - Jaune had super large Aura reserves, so he was very safe.

Then they slowly started going after groups of between two and five Beowolves. It became harder for Jaune, but after making a few mistakes, he learned that his shield was very effective in protecting his body. If he had Crocea Mors, he would have no problem at all, because of the superior range.

Basically, Jaune just had to keep moving to not let himself be surrounded, use his shield to block when they attacked together, attack when one of them was isolated, and punish any mistakes they made by stabbing them with the dagger. It was a very careful way of fighting, based on blocks, deflections, and dodges, so a fight was relatively long.

The Grimms from the Emerald forest were all very young, so they made a lot of mistakes, allowing Jaune to strike their openings. They had yet to learn to move in packs and attack together in sync.

After several group fights, Jaune and Manus took on an Ursa.

"This one is too big!" Jaune protested fearfully as they were observing the beast from the bushes.

"They are slower than Beowolves. If you drop your shield and armor you should have no problem avoiding his strikes." Manus analyzed in his ear, before adding, "Honestly, I think we should completely drop the armor, it's useless with that much Aura reserves."

It was true that he had yet to receive a strike on his Aura and armor.

"We'll see about that later." Jaune decided and followed his advice as he took off what little armor he had, and put down his shield. "Where should I strike?"

"His legs first to bring it down," Manus suggested, as he remembered the beasts weaknesses he had read somewhere. "Try slashing behind the knees, its hide is very thin there. Then go for the neck or the eyes. Avoid its attacks, don't try to block them."

"Got it." Jaune nodded, shaking a little at the prospect of fighting this monster.

He waved his red dagger around with his right arm, making powerful swings in the air.

Even though Manus had retreated deep inside his arm, it seemed a great boost of strength would always remain there.

The Ursa roared when it saw him and started charging him.

Jaune threw himself to the side in panic, rolling on the ground to avoid the charge. The Ursa stopped his charge with difficulty, and before he could turn back to him, Jaune stroke one of his legs.

It roared again, swiping at Jaune with his giant claw. It was very slow and telegraphed, so Jaune just took a step back.

It looked like the Ursa roared every time it launched a big assault. Knowing that, avoiding its swipes became very easy.

Now... He had to slash the back of its knees. How should he reach this beast's back?

"Let him charge again," Manus instructed.

Jaune took a bit of distance again, letting the Ursa scratch the ground as it prepared its charge.

When it ran towards him and jumped on Jaune, he threw himself to the side again to dodge.

He stumbled back up to the beast's back while it was busy turning around.

This time, Jaune slashed the back of its knee with all his strength.

It groaned in pain and bent on the ground, allowing him to strike the other knee before it had time to turn around.

The beast fell on the ground, whimpering angrily.

"Jump on it!" Manus urged Jaune.

"S-seriously?!" Jaune gaped.

"Don't worry, we have Aura anyway."

Jaune jumped on its back and stabbed its neck several times.

With a disgusting gurgle, the beast died and evaporated away in black smoke.

"Wow, did you see that Manus?" Jaune laughed, amazed by what he just did. "That was barely harder than a Beowolf!"

Honestly, he'd rather fight an Ursa than a few Beowolves now.

"I told you it's slower, Zone. But look over there."

Jaune looked in the direction Manus pointed. There were two Ursas slowly stepping into the meadow where Jaune currently was.

"T-two?!"

"I wonder how long we can go on like this." Zone mused.

After all, Jaune had yet to receive a single hit on his Aura.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

"Okay, this is starting to get way too dangerous!" Jaune panted as a pack of twenty Beowolves was chasing him. A few Ursas and Boarbatusks were also mixed in.

"I think you can take them, but you'll lose quite a bit of Aura," Manus said as Jaune avoided a Boarbatusk's charge, making it bump into a tree.

"There's no way I can take all of them together!" Jaune panted. "We can't take the risk." Jaune decided. "Manus, take over my arm."

"Are you sure? I noticed a few hidden cameras in this area."

"Then let's go where there is none!" Jaune cried as he barely dodged an Ursa's charge.

The pack chased after them until he reached an area Manus dimmed safe.

"Let's see how much _you_ can take, Manus." Jaune panted as he turned around towards the horde.

His arm transformed into a deadly mass of sharpened blades made of bones in response.

The first Beowolf arrived. He was instantly decapitated.

The second was impaled.

The third and the fourth attacked together. They fell with one smooth swing, two Grimms with one claw as Manus would say.

Like that, he killed every Grimms one after the other, the blades of his arms extending on the end of its tentacles.

Jaune sometimes had to dive or jump to avoid a charging Boarbatusk or Ursa.

Even when other Grimms joined the fight, having been alerted by the howls, Manus easily pierced their hide.

All Jaune had to do was not letting himself getting surrounded. Keep moving, at all cost.

There was one moment where they attacked from all sides at once which had been a bit scary for Jaune, but with his Aura, he tanked all the blows and Manus killed everything efficiently.

"Phew… That was scary." Jaune panted when the fight was over, still feeling the pain of their bites and blows on his body.

He was exhausted. He really had to work on his cardio. He hoped Initiation wasn't going to be hard.

"Yes..." Manus nodded regretfully. "It's really no good if we are surrounded. I thought we could take them without getting damaged..."

A loud howl resonated from further in the forest, and they noticed a giant Nevermore heading towards them in the distance.

"How about we go back to Beacon?" Jaune proposed shakily.

"Agreed, Zone."

They made a detour to pick up Jaune's armor and finally came back to Beacon.

* * *

"Phew..." Jaune fell on the cafeteria's chair with his big breakfast on his tray, having taken another shower after coming back. It was 7:30 am and Initiation was beginning at 9:00, so they still had a bit of time.

Of course, he wasn't alone in the cafeteria. All seven people who slept on the ground were already up, probably because they couldn't stand sleeping on the hard ground.

He met Ruby and Yang's eyes from a few tables away. Ruby was observing him curiously while Yang was glaring again.

Jaune shrugged to himself. He was too tired to deal with this for the moment.

Weiss was even further, eating with Pyrrha. They had probably not seen him.

He would eat alone. Jaune focused on his breakfast again, licking his lips at his plate full of pancakes. Finally, he could eat without worrying about money.

 _Slam!_

Another tray was suddenly slammed in front of Jaune, making him jump. The orange-haired girl named Nora sat in front of him, glaring at him.

"E-eh?"

Her eyes were narrowed on his plate. Jaune looked at hers. It was equally full of pancakes.

Then he met her gaze, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes were full of expectation, determination, and competition.

… Was she challenging him?

Jaune smirked.

You fool!

They started eating at the same time, gulping every pancake on their plate before being served again by the pink-eyed guy, Ren.

Jaune didn't know why that was happening but he and Nora just kept on eating and eating.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

"Bwah…"

"Guh..."

Both couldn't eat anymore as they pat their big belly. They had devoured what, thirty pancakes each? At least.

This girl was a monster.

"Gah… Won't… lose."

She took another bite.

And then passed out on the table.

Jaune laughed, allowing himself to be cocky. "Haha! Who did you think you were, challenging me to a duel of pancakes?"

She let out a low groan. And then…

 _Buuuuuuuuuuuuurp._

Jaune turned away, disgusted at the longest burp he had ever heard.

"Ah! I'm better now! Let's continue!" She grinned, her belly suddenly back to slimness.

And she started eating again.

"Okay… I give up." Jaune surrounded, raising his hands.

"Muahahaha!" She suddenly jumped on the table, arms crossed as she stared down at him. "Who's the queen of the pancakes now? Say it!"

"You," Jaune said weakly.

"Say my name!"

"Nora! Nora is the queen of pancakes."

"That's riiiiight~~ – Uwaaaaaaah!" She was raised in the air by telekinesis and put down back on her chair.

"Students. Do not stand on the tables." Miss Goodwitch ordered.

"Y-yes madam." She nodded meekly.

Jaune laughed. "Is she always like this?" he asked Ren.

"She doesn't usually eat that much." He admitted. "She saw you as a rival when she noticed your breakfast I suppose."

"Hohoho!" Nora laughed again and put her hand on Jaune's shoulder. "You, my friend, have still much to learn in the way of pancakes! I shall make you my disciple!"

"Uh, no, thanks..." Jaune refused flatly.

"Refusing isn't an acceptable answer!" She yelled again dramatically before she started sobbing. "Ah, it's been so long someone challenged my appetite..."

"I'm pretty sure no one ever challenged your appetite," Ren remarked.

"How could you leave me alone in my quest for pancakes!" She ignored him as she shook Jaune by the shoulders. "You can't leave me like this, Jaune! _Jaune_!"

"Uaaaah, okay, okay! I'll eat pancakes with you." Jaune eventually accepted.

"Good good good! Ren, you will be our arbitrary witness from now on!" She pointed a mighty finger to Ren.

"Sure." He shrugged calmly at the situation. Jaune suddenly felt sympathy towards the guy.

"Now, let us meet again in the future, eternal rival!" She proclaimed and left with her friend.

Jaune was left alone in front of his tray.

"I thought I was her disciple?" Jaune wondered as he gave back his tray and went back to the ballroom, intending on resting a bit before it was Initiation time.

* * *

Twenty minutes before Initiation, Jaune went to the lockers to take off his armor.

… Didn't he have something to do there?

Oh yeah, he had to get back Crocea Mors from that Ruby girl!

As soon as he entered the locker corridor, he noticed them. Ruby was searching in her locker while talking to her sister who was behind her.

Well, that made things simple.

"..."

...Why couldn't he move though?

He looked around. Ren and Nora were there, along with Weiss and Pyrrha. He should have back up if Yang started a fight.

How should he go about greeting them?

' _Remember me?'_

No, no, that was no good.

' _Sorry about last time…'_

No way he said sorry to Yang!

' _My sword. NOW.'_

That was too antagonistic!

 _Ugh, let's just go there and see what happens!_

"Wait, Zone!"

He ignored Manus and walked to them, stopping behind Yang.

"… I drink milk." Ruby was saying.

"Me too," Jaune said out of nowhere from behind Yang.

"Gah!" Yang jumped away from him.

"When did you get here?!" Ruby gasped.

"Just now." He shrugged as he watched Yang warily.

Yang was just glaring back at him without saying a word.

That was probably for the best.

"Th-thanks for coming!" Ruby hurried before a fight happened, the tension growing. "Here! This is your sword. I tried to tell you yesterday..."

"Crocea Mors..." Jaune whispered as he took his weapon from Ruby's hands. Finally, it was back where it belonged.

Well… Except it belonged to his father.

"So that's what he's called," Ruby squealed, eyeing his sword.

"I thought..." Jaune started as he glanced at Yang. "I thought you stole it?"

"What!" She exploded, her eyes switching to red.

"No, no, noooo!" Ruby cried, as Yang came to him and stopped in front of him, her head just in front of his.

"The Club is known for its criminal customer base." She groaned. "If I just left it there it would have been stolen by someone else. It was safer with me."

Oh?

Oh…

So it was actually a nice thought of her when she took Crocea Mors?

No…

"Nice. And now you expect what, that I forgive you?" Jaune couldn't help but scoff.

"Forgive you?!" She grabbed him by the collar and raised him in the air. "You're the one who should be asking for forgiveness, you made my sister cry on the first day of Beacon, and you groped my brea-"

"You nearly _killed_ me!" Jaune roared as he gripped her arm with his right hand, forcing her to release him.

The corridor went silent all of a sudden, the clock ticking ominously on the wall.

"Even though I was without Aura, you continued to fight! Even though I apologized and explained, you still continued! If I hadn't run away I would have ended up in a hospital!" Jaune shouted as Yang's eyes widened in realization. He took a step towards her, making her move backward.

How could she still think she was right?!

"If it hadn't been for my large aura healing my rib rapidly, I would have missed Initiation, along with my chance of becoming a Huntsman!" Jaune continued to tear through the blonde brute, making her wince and take a step back. "And you think I care about your… your breasts?!"

Yang was pale now, looking away in regret.

"I-I… I didn't know you were out of Aura..."

"Oh no, you broke my chest armor, my arm, and nearly my rib, but you didn't _know_ ," Jaune replied sarcastically, starting to calm down. "I was covered in _bruises_ but you didn't know."

Had he ever been so angry at someone before?

"I..."

As she stuttered for a response, eyes on the ground, Jaune... began to feel bad.

"I didn't mean to... I'm not..."

His hatred started going away.

If she really thought he had Aura back then, her actions were a lot more excusable, weren't there?

Jaune was very weak to blonde girls crying, because of his sisters. Well, this one wasn't crying, but she looked distressed.

Why was he shouting so loud? Making such a scene? Everything was fine now, and he had gotten Crocea Mors back. What was the point?

Even Manus disapproved, he could feel it.

"W-well… I suppose you couldn't see well back then… it was night after all…"

And now he was starting to make excuses for her. He was really weak.

What the hell was wrong with him.

"And you kept my sword safe… so it's all right." Jaune finished awkwardly.

"I-It's not all right." She protested, "If I had… You would have been so… I..."

"Now that I look back, it was understandable to get so angry." Jaune continued. He felt like a monster now that this blonde was all stuttering and shaking. "A man shouldn't do that to a girl. Even if you tried it yourself… I shouldn't have shouted like that..." Jaune rumbled.

God this was awkward.

Let's just flee the situation.

"So, everything's okay. See you!" Jaune finished and hurried away under some of the other student's gazes who had stopped by to enjoy the drama.

"That was strange," Manus said in his ear. "Not like you, Zone..."

"I know." Jaune groaned, putting a hand on his head.

"Why did you started shouting at her and then apologized, Zone? You should have thought things through. That was useless." He began lecturing him. "Never go in without a plan, Zone. That probably applies to human relationships as well."

"You're right… I let my emotions get the best of me. That was pathetic."

How disgraceful. A true Huntsman would have shrugged it off and forgiven Yang immediately after sharing a laugh.

Back in the past, he would have done exactly that, too. What changed?

He didn't recognize himself anymore.

Since when did he start to find it acceptable to shout at girls like he just did?

Jaune glanced at his right hand.

Now that he thought about it, he started doing weird things since Manus possessed his arm.

More preparations. More self-improvement. More logical thinking. More common sense. Fewer interactions with others, always ready for the worst.

...He even dropped his dad's _confidence_ advice.

Could it be, this parasite was affecting him on an emotional level? Stimulating his negative emotions?

It was true that he owed Manus a lot, even if he ate his right arm. It was true that becoming a Huntsman would be infinitely easier with him.

But he didn't want to change.

Or was he imagining things?

...In the first place, anyone would naturally change if they were to have a Grimm in their arm, constantly talking to it. Wouldn't they?

"As long as you understand, you can learn from it, Zone." Manus eventually declared, sensing his conflict, "It had to happen one time for you to comprehend it. Because of this experience, you are now better, wiser, smarter. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

Was that how Grimm thought?

Wait… Was Manus _comforting_ him?

And he was actually right, in a way.

"Thanks, Manus. I guess… I feel a bit better now."

"Good. Our survival through Initiation should be easier then."

Of course.

"Goddamit Manus."

"Hello, Jaune!" A friendly voice came from the side.

"Oh, hello Pyrrha, Weiss." Jaune greeted, putting on a smile.

"Was that your voice we heard shouting?" Weiss asked, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…" Jaune looked down.

"For what it's worth, I think you were right," Pyrrha said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I agree. Every Huntsman should know how to hold back when a risk of grievous injury on an Aura-less opponent appears, else they are a danger to people." Weiss huffed as she looked in Yang's, looking offended. She turned back to him. "You _both_ are hotheaded."

It was the first time someone called him _hotheaded_.

"You must have been very angry," Pyrrha said.

"Maybe, but… I shouldn't have shouted like that." Jaune glanced at Yang. She looked a bit shaken. That must have been terrible for her. I'll apologize after Initiation."

"Do what you want." Weiss shrugged, uninterested.

He shook his head. "Do you know where locker 636 is?"

"Between 635 and 637," Weiss answered sarcastically.

"Oh ha. Ha. Ha." Jaune fake laughed.

"Did you win your pancake contest with that girl?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Oh, that's right!" Weiss remembered. "That sight was disgraceful! How could anyone eat so fast and so dirtily!" Weiss threw Jaune a disgusted glance, shaking her head furiously.

"I lost. I don't know how she can eat so much. She must have a black hole in her stomach or something." Jaune grinned, and Pyrrha laughed.

Weiss closed her locker, ready for Initiation.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thoughts on which team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual, such as yourself."

"Uh, I'm not sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said, not meeting her eyes.

"Well… I was thinking we could be on a team together."

"The three of us?" Pyrrha smiled. "That sounds grand."

"U-um… I was thinking more..." Weiss grimaced, not finishing her sentence as she glanced at Jaune uncomfortably.

"M-me? I'm not very strong..." Jaune waved frantically.

"Your large Aura is one of the best assets a Huntsman can have," Pyrrha objected. "And if you have been personally recommended by a Huntsman, you should be strong."

"Well..." Jaune scratched his head, searching for a way to make them understand.

"5 minutes remaining before Initiation begins. Please make your way to the cliffs." Miss Goodwitch's voice resonated in the corridor.

"We should go," Weiss said hurriedly. "We're going to be late!"

Jaune quickly found his locker as Weiss and Pyrrha went ahead without him.

"Should we take the armor?" Jaune wondered.

"No, it'll slow us down. We don't need armor with your Aura reserves." Manus answered quickly, so Jaune rapidly took off his armor and ran to the cliffs.

On the way, he found Yang walking slowly behind, looking down. She seemed a bit depressed compared to her usual self.

"What are you doing!" He clapped her shoulder, making her jump. "Hurry up or you're going to be late!"

"A-ah, yes!" She stuttered, looking down to avoid Jaune's eyes.

 _Stuttered._

 _Looking down._

 _Avoid eyes?_

Wait, wait, where was the confident girl he had met at the bar?

That was no good. She can't do her Initiation in that state, that would be his fault if she failed!

Hmm, what could he do to improve the situation?

Jaune gathered his courage, starting to blush even before he said,

"Do you want me to m-massage your chest to cheer you up?" He asked.

Then he immediately ran away while she was dumbfounded.

He glanced back.

"What?!" Yang roared, eyes flashing red. "Who the hell do you think you are! Come back here Blondie!"

Jaune paled as he accelerated, Yang chasing him. Then, unexpectedly, he found himself laughing.

"You know, you're blonde too!"

"I wear it better!"

Now, that was more like it!

* * *

They reached the cliffs soon enough and were asked to stand on small platforms.

Yang was back to glaring at him. Jaune just stuck his tongue out at her.

She cracked her knuckles threateningly in response.

Even though it was exactly the same situation as before… Somehow it didn't feel the same. Jaune wasn't scared anymore, nor did he dislike Yang. He hoped she felt the same.

Ruby stood between them, trying to calm them both down.

"… Humans are so strange." Manus muttered as he observed Jaune and Yang's antics.

"… heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Miss Goodwitch was explaining. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion.

Each of you will be given teammates… today."

"What? Aw..." Ruby whined fearfully.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin followed. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby made another scared noise.

 _I see, so we get to pick our teammates after all._ Jaune thought as he looked at Weiss, who was looking at Pyrrha, who was looking at Jaune.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

...Wait, what?

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed, echoing his thoughts.

"See? I told you!" Nora grinned to Ren.

"Seriously…?" Jaune grumbled to himself and raised his right hand to his ear.

"We can still look where human Weiss and human Pyrrha land and make our way towards one of them," Manus said, analyzing the situation. "If we find a way to alter our fall..."

"Stop calling them humans. It's weird." Jaune hissed.

"After you partnered up," Ozpin continued, "make your way to the northern end of the forest.

You will meet opposition along the way."

Jaune sniggered.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Some areas won't have much to destroy after his training this morning. Could he use that to his advantage?

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics.

Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff.

We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately.

Are there any questions?"

"Any questions, Manus?" Jaune whispered.

"Yes, actually, the cameras-"

"Good!" Ozpin interrupted him. "Now, take your position."

"I _really_ don't like him." Manus groaned.

Weiss was the first to be catapulted. Jaune followed her closely with his eyes, determining where she landed.

…Hm?

 _Catapulted_?!

Jaune looked to the side after he saw where Weiss landed. The students were indeed getting catapulted one by one.

Yang turned towards him, put sunglasses on, and made a slicing motion across her throat towards Jaune before winking at Ruby and getting catapulted.

Ruby looked back at him with wide eyes. She got catapulted before she could say anything.

Jaune barely had the time to look at Ozpin sipping his coffee before he was catapulted too.

The rush of air and the wind against his face made Jaune realize he did not have a landing strategy.

"Oh craaaaaaaaaaaap! Manuuuuuuuus!"

He reached the top of his curve and started falling, accelerating each second.

"Aaaaaaaaa-" Jaune screamed as the trees came closer and closer.

Then he felt his arm move, and a noise of metallic impact reached his ears.

A rush of pain surged through his right shoulder as his fall was brutally stopped, making Jaune scream in pain.

"Aouch..." Jaune opened his eyes.

Manus had planted a spear deeply in a tree, directly stopping their fall. Due to the violent shock, his right shoulder got dislocated.

Jaune's right arm pulsed for a bit, palpitating with energy, before it violently moved forward, setting his shoulder straight.

"Gah! That hurt!" Jaune complained, and Manus let go of the spear. Jaune fell on the ground doing a roll to soften the landing.

"Zone. Keep in mind, there are cameras. Do not say anything suspicious." Manus warned in his ear.

Jaune nodded to show he understood, getting up and looking at the spear.

If he wasn't mistaken, it was Pyrrha's spear.

Hm?

Why did Pyrrha try to impale him on a tree?

Wait, how did Manus even caught the spear in mid-air in the first place?

"Hmmm," Jaune scratched his chin, frowning at the spear as he began to cogitate.

Pyrrha probably threw her spear in his direction to keep track of it. There must be some kind of beacon in it, linked to her scroll or something like that.

That was the only explanation he could think of.

That meant he could pick up the spear, head for Weiss's location, and the three of them could naturally meet up that way!

How should he get up there though? The spear was planted deep in the top of the tree, and he wasn't very good at climbing.

"...I'll just carve an arrow in the tree. That way, she can find me after getting her weapon back."

Wait, no, it was possible that other people would follow the arrows. That was no good.

Suddenly, he heard something rustling in the bushes behind him. Jaune drew Crocea Mors and deployed his shield, appreciating for the first time in six days the true power of his dear weapon.

"Aouch!" A familiar voice winced in pain.

"Weiss? Is that you?" Jaune asked the bush, lowering his sword.

"…Jaune?" Her voice called.

"Yes, it's me." With a powerful swing of his sword, Jaune cut down the bush, revealing the heiress.

"Thank god, I found someone else." She sighed, walking to him. She stared at him in the eyes. "Your eyes are blue."

"Eh? So are yours." Jaune replied confusedly.

"That means we're partners." She sighed.

"Ah… Indeed."

Why did she sound so relieved though?

"Weiiiiissss!" A whine came from behind Weiss. "Come baaaaack! Our eyes totally met!"

"… Weiss?" Jaune asked. "Did you meet eyes with Ruby?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She had a good poker face.

"Weeiiiisssss!" The whine was getting closer.

"We should go!" Weiss grabbed his arm and started to hurry away.

"Wait." Jaune stopped her. "Pyrrha's spear is there." He pointed to the tree. "If we leave it there, she'll probably end up with Ruby as her partner."

"And I'm very sorry for her, but This girl is too insufferable! There is no way I pair with her." Weiss force-ably grabbed his arm again and started running away before Ruby arrived.

"So you _did_ ditch Ruby..."

Jaune felt bad for the poor girl, really, but at the same time, he was happy that he could pair with Weiss.

And Ruby and Pyrrha would probably get along, right?

Surely.

After she decided they had put enough distance between Ruby and them, they finally stopped.

"Weiss… Didn't you meet Ruby's eyes?" Jaune asked, just to tease her. "What if the teachers find out? There are cameras, you know."

"I did _not_!" She protested, stomping her foot cutely on the ground and crossing her arms. "She was just on the edge of my vision! We did _not_ meet eyes."

Jaune smelled the lie a mile away.

"Well, that's fine either way, since it was you I met eyes with for the first time after landing." he shrugged.

"E-exactly!" Weiss nodded furiously. "Now, let's go to the north of this forest."

"Yeah."

Weiss started walking.

"...That's south, Weiss." Jaune remarked, not moving.

"I-I knew that!" She turned around and stopped to poke his chest with a threatening finger. "I was just checking our back."

"I see..." Jaune smirked, his eyes teasing. "Of course..."

"Stop with that look! I was really checking our backs! What do you think, that the SDC heiress doesn't know her cardinal directions?"

"Weiss doesn't know her cardinal directions!" Jaune sang mockingly with a shit-eating grin as he left in direction of the north.

"Ugh!" She threw her arms in the air, "Fine, lead the way!"

"All right, follow closely then."

And like that, they started walking to the north.

"How have we not met a single Grimm yet?" Weiss wondered after some time.

"Well… That's because I came here this morning to train." Jaune said.

"You did?"

"I killed a lot and fled the forest when they started becoming too numerous. They probably followed me and are all gathered in one place now. I'm making detours so that we walk through those same areas. That way we can progress without being slowed down."

"I see..."

Still, after some time they had to take a path he hadn't taken this morning.

" _Zone. There are two Grimms at about thirty meters in front of you."_

"Two Grimms thirty meters in front." Jaune transmitted the message.

"How do you know that?" Weiss was surprised.

"Well, uh..."

"It's your semblance." Manus hissed in his ear.

"It's my semblance," Jaune repeated automatically, even though he didn't know what it was.

"Really? How convenient for a Huntsman." Weiss commented as she readied her weapon.

"Y-yeah..."

The growls were coming closer.

"One each?" Jaune proposed.

"Fine by me." She nodded.

Two Beowolves suddenly left the shadows, running towards them.

Jaune met the eyes of the monster on the left, and it immediately focused on him.

He held his sword back, preparing his strike.

The Beowolf leaped towards Jaune, raising its claws.

He released his slash.

The beast was cleanly cut in two.

It was way easier with Crocea Mors.

When it comes to Grimm, it starts to become really difficult for Jaune if he fights a pack of ten.

When Jaune turned to Weiss, she had already finished her own too.

They exchanged a silent nod and moved on.

Like that, they easily reached the end of the forest, methodically killing the few Grimms they encountered.

"This is the end of the forest." Jaune declared, observing the surroundings. "There are some ruins over there."

"The temple, most likely," Weiss suggested.

They entered the ruins. There were chess pieces resting on pedestals.

"Huh… That was easy." Jaune grinned. "Seems like we're the first here."

"We still need to head back," Weiss warned, narrowing her eyes at him. "Do not relax."

"What piece should we take?" Jaune asked.

"Hmm… Definitely not the tower." She decided.

"The shiny knight then." Jaune smiled and picked up a golden knight piece.

"Let us head back." She turned around.

They started returning to Beacon.

Thirty minutes later, they were back in the school.

"Somehow I feel like that was anti-climactic." Jaune wondered as they went to the cliff where they were ejected from.

"We did what we were asked to, and we were the first to complete the mission. We didn't take a single hit to our respective Aura, and we killed each Grimm in a single strike every time we met some." Weiss smirked with satisfaction. "I don't see how we don't get full marks."

"I guess you're right." Jaune sighed. "I hope the others are doing okay."

"Miss Schnee, Mr. Arc. Congratulations for completing your Initiation." The headmaster greeted them with a smile.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Weiss nodded respectfully, radiating satisfaction.

"Thank you." Jaune nodded too, as he gave the chess piece to Miss Goodwitch.

"Do you wish to see how your comrades are doing?" Ozpin asked, observing them.

"W-well, if that is okay," Weiss smiled excitedly.

Ozpin showed them his scroll, sipping his coffee.

Weiss and Jaune's jaw dropped.

"As you can see Miss Rose and Miss Nikos are having a problem with their flying transport."

They were riding a Nevermore that was taking them god knows where.

Also, Yang and the black haired girl with a bow were chased by a death-stalker.

Oh, and Ren and Nora were facing the army that Jaune had gathered together this morning.

Then there were the other students who weren't experiencing any difficulties, heading back to Beacon in peace.

Jaune drew Crocea Mors.

"Weiss. Let's go."

"We're going to help them?" She asked, hesitating. "Can we really...?"

"They need help!" Jaune insisted. "The headmaster said before that ' _the examiner_ _s_ _will not intervene_ '."

"But students can!" Her eyes widened in realization and filled with determination. "And we already finished our Initiation, so going back is fine for us!" She nodded. "Let's not waste time."

"Can you please catapult us back into the forest?" Jaune turned to the professors who were observing them.

"Tell me where you want to land and I will make sure you are sent there." Ozpin gave a small smile.

"Why, Zone?!"

Manus was hissing at him in his ear.

"We already did everything they asked, there is no need to risk our lives!"

"That's what Huntsmen are all about," Jaune stated as he took place on a platform.

"… You're right. And if we save them we could even get bonus points for our grades!" Weiss smirked, thinking he had talked to her.

...She really had her priorities straight. She took place on the same platform as him, and Jaune grabbed her body against his, blushing.

He was so glad he wasn't wearing armor.

"Throw us where Yang is." Jaune instructed, making Miss Goodwitch's eyes narrow, so he added, "Please?"

"Good luck. Be careful on landing this far. There may not be trees to catch your fall." Ozpin warned, and pushed the button.

Once again, they were sent in the air, both gripping against each others body.

This time the fall was very long, as they were catapulted very far.

Then a black circle with angular shapes appeared in the air.

Jaune didn't have time to think before they went through it, breaking the glyph but slowing them down a little.

Could it be, it was different from the red glyph that had appeared around his arm the first time Manus tried to possess him?

"I'm adjusting our fall's speed and direction!" He heard Weiss shout as another one appeared.

So she was the one doing this?

"I see the Death Stalker!" Jaune screamed back, narrowing his eyes.

"I got it! Prepare your sword!" She shouted, making a white glyph appear and they took a step on it, to further their fall.

They stepped from white glyph to white glyph, flying through black glyphs, straight towards the death-stalker who was chasing Yang.

They were going way too fast though!

"Slow us down!" Jaune shouted, panicking.

"I am trying!"

A black glyph appeared, and then another and another, making their speed decrease, but it was not enough.

The Deathstalker was coming closer. Jaune drew his sword in mid-air.

Jaune screamed as he slashed with all his strength as they narrowly passed near the Deathstalker's tail.

Then another couple of black glyph appeared in front of them to slow them down.

It slowed them down, but the impact was going to be very painful!

Jaune covered Weiss's body with his just before they crashed to the ground.

"Zone, no!"

There was a flash of white light coming from his Aura, and pain spread through his body.

Everything hurt.

His vision was blurred.

He couldn't hear anything but a constant high-pitched noise.

The world swayed around him, the edge of his vision slowly becoming black.

A familiar face appeared above him, covering his world in white. Was it Weiss?

Muffled noises came to his ears, but he couldn't make sense of them as if he was under water.

A second one arrived, and then a third, filling his vision with yellow and black. Probably Yang and her partner...

Wait, was he out of Aura?

Was he dying?

 _Slap!_

He somehow woke up from his trance when someone slapped him violently, his hearing coming back and his vision finally settling.

Jaune blinked confusedly, fighting for breath.

"You brute! How could you _slap_ him even though he _saved_ you!" Weiss was angry at someone.

"Look, it worked!" Yang grinned as she pointed to him.

"Th-the Deathstalker?" Jaune gasped.

"Gone," Weiss answered immediately. "You cut his tail before we crashed and its stinger fell on its own back. After that, the dumb brute and Blake finished him."

"Hey!"

Jaune tried standing up, and was surprised to see that he could, although the landscape started swaying again. His right arm was weirdly limp.

"You still have some Aura left?" Yang's partner said, amazed.

"Yeah, no, I think her slap finished me," Jaune complained, feeling weak as his body hurt all over.

"Did you think I was going to let you die just like that?" Yang grinned happily, "Oh no, I'm not letting you off so easily!"

"You're not going to do _anything_!" Weiss snapped, putting herself between them. "We just got catapulted from the Beacon cliffs and he just endured the crash with his Aura!"

"Wait… you were back at the cliffs?" Yang asked, confused.

"Jaune and I easily finished our Initiation, and we gave our relic to Miss Goodwitch!" Weiss claimed, managing to sound proud and angry at the same time. "Then we learned your situation, and we decided to come back to save your… your asses!" She reluctantly pronounced the word. "And what do you do when we crash in the ground and he's nearly dead after saving you? _You slap him_."

"O-oh..." Yang paled again, looking down. "Well, uh…"

Oh god, this was the lockers scene all over again.

"Can't you think a little before you hit others?!" Weiss continued to tear through her, "No, you can't, you just have to beat up everyone each time you get the chance, always resorting to violence! Insufferable, it must run in the family!"

"What did you say?" Yang's eyes became red, narrowing at Weiss. "Say what you want about me, but leave my sister out of this!"

"Weiss! It's okay, I'm fine, I'm sorry..." Jaune tried, but was silenced by her glare.

"It is not okay at all! You need to stop thinking about others and putting yourself down!" She poked his chest with an angry finger repeatedly. "And also you should realize by now that having huge Aura reserves does not make you _invincible_!"

"Yes!" Manus suddenly woke up and slapped the ground with Jaune's right hand. "If I hadn't moved your right arm to cushion the impact and protect your body we'd be dead, Zone." Manus groaned angrily in his ear.

So that was why his arm was so limp... Was Manus healing it?

"Ah, I'm sorry, I..." Jaune started lamely.

"And stop apologizing!" Weiss cut him harshly. "You're my partner!"

Then what the hell should he say?!

No, wait, there's something he could say without putting himself down.

"Thank you," He smiled hesitantly, "for slowing us down with your circles, and for…defending me and making me realize all of that."

"You're quite welcome." She huffed and nodded with amazing grace. She looked away. "And I suppose… I should say thank you as well. I would have probably not survived that crash if you hadn't protected me. I should have started slowing us down from the start..."

"Okay," Yang interrupted, attracting Weiss's glare. "This is all very cute and all, but we need to finish our initiation." She sent a silent apology to Jaune.

Blake nodded next to her. "We'll help Yang's sister and the others, so … just leave it to us. You two can head back to Beacon."

"...Yes." Weiss nodded, looking at Blake and completely ignoring Yang. "Thank you. Finally some ray of intelligence around all these idiots." She turned to me, and her hand gripped Jaune's arm like steel.

"Let's go back." She ordered.

Well, it looked like she was taking command of the operations. That was fine with Jaune, he was too tired anyway. Although his Aura had taken most of the damage, his body still hurt everywhere.

They probably couldn't save Ruby and Pyrrha and Ren and Nora with him in this state.

"...Yes. Find them, they need help." Jaune just breathed to the two other girls and let himself be guided by Weiss's lead.

Along the way, Weiss fought a few Grimms here and there that was in their way.

After thinking back on everything she said, and as he watched Weiss protect him, Jaune was finally sure of it.

He loved this girl.

So much.

* * *

"...you will work together as … team CRDL [Cardinal]. Led by Cardin Winchester."

 _Clap clap clap clap._

"Ruby Rose. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… team RRPN[Reaping]."

 _Clap clap clap clap._

"Led by… Ruby Rose."

 _Clap clap clap clap._

"Unbelievable!" Weiss hissed under her breath. "How could he choose _her_ over Pyrrha?!"

"Hey!" Yang protested next to them. "She completely deserves it! Did you not see how she put up a plan to kill the Nevermore?"

Weiss ignored her. She still hadn't acknowledged Yang's presence.

"Jaune Arc. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao-Long. Blake Belladonna."

The four students made their way on the stage.

"The four of you retrieved the golden knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… team ABYS [Abyss]."

 _Clap clap clap clap._

Yay…

Sorry. Jaune was super tired. He just wanted to sleep.

"Led by… Jaune Arc."

 _Clap clap clap clap._

Jaune blinked.

Did he just say…?

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin smiled at him.

"Why?" He breathed, too tired to fight back, defeated.

Why would _he,_ Jaune Arc, be chosen as the team-leader?! That made no sense! There was absolutely no valuable reason as to why-

…

Of course…

… Those damn transcripts! It was all Junior's fault!

* * *

 **Boooo, Naccarat, you didn't follow the team's color naming rule!**

 **Bah. No way I'm calling Jaune's team ' _Jazzberry_ '. It's just a name anyway. Besides, ' _Reaping_ ' and ' _Abyss_ ' sound cool.**

 **I could have split this chapter into two chapters, but I really wanted to finish Initiation this weekend. Here's why:**

 **Bad news: The updates will slow down, due to my internship starting Monday. I was on holidays up until now, so I had a lot of time to write.**

 **I'm sorry about that.**


	6. Is this going to be a recurrent thing?

**Of course, I had to get sick on a weekend. *sigh***

* * *

The next day, Jaune was wakened up by his right hand poking his cheek.

"Zone. Wake up, Zone."

"Uuuuuh…?" Jaune shuffled in his bed, enjoying the warmth.

"Zone. We have to train your body. Get up."

"Eh? I don't wannaaaaaaa..."

"Zone! I'm going to wake up everyone if you don't get up."

"…Goddammit, Manus… It's 6:00 am..."

Jaune fell from his bed as he tried to get up, releasing a groan of pain as he hit the ground.

"Up." Manus grabbed the bed and forced Jaune's body on his legs.

"You're evil," Jaune whispered.

"I'm a Grimm, Zone."

… Good point.

Jaune stumbled towards the bathroom, splashing a little water on his face to shake the sleep away.

Then he changed and splashed his face again.

"Jaune…?"

He turned his head to the bed where the voice had come from.

"What is it… Blake?"

He hoped he got her name right.

"Where are you going?" She whispered.

"Training," Jaune whined.

"… On the first day?"

"I know, right?" Jaune sniffed. "You can go back to bed…"

She observed him for a moment as he prepared. Then she shrugged to herself, diving back under her covers.

"So, what now?" Jaune asked once he left the room.

"Run," Manus said simply.

"..."

"Zone?"

"Yeah… yeah." Jaune sighed and started jogging around the school.

Jaune knew building his cardio was important, so he didn't complain.

But 6:00 am? On the first day after Initiation!

"No, no, no, Zone. Stop!"

"What… is it?" Jaune panted.

"That's no good at all, Zone. First, relax your hand and your shoulders. Don't clench them into fists. Keep your arms on the side. Like this, Zone."

He moved his arm to his side.

"Okay..." Jaune grumbled.

"Now, Zone, jog a little."

Jaune started a light jog.

"Look straight forward, back straight, Zone! inhale and exhale properly!"

"There's… a special way… to inhale?" Jaune panted.

"In theory, you should inhale and then exhale for longer. But do it naturally, Zone!"

"How can I do it naturally… if I force myself!"

"And don't bounce on the ground like that! Land your feet properly on the ground, Zone!"

Wow, Manus was really an expert at this. Jaune corrected his jog accordingly.

"I have planned a decent training program that should get you in good shape soon enough," Manus continued. "Mind your respiration Zone!"

Manus coached Jaune for the whole jog and then made him do strength exercises at the gymnasium.

Squats, deadlifts, bench and shoulder press, push-ups… Manus taught him how to do it all.

It was kinda nice to have Manus coach him, but he really needed to slow down.

"I'm… dying..." Jaune whined as he couldn't move from the ground anymore. "Stoooop..."

"Get up! This is not over, Zone!"

"I can't do anything more..."

It was only 7:00 am and he was in this state already. Did Manus wake him up too early? Classes were at 9:00…

"Now… Grab your sword, Zone! Let's head to the Emerald forest!"

"…Are you crazy?! I can't right now!"

"You have Aura, Zone. A lot of it. Your muscles will heal and strengthen quickly!"

"We're going to die!" Jaune whined, struggling to get up.

"I'm here and we have Aura, Zone. This will be easy."

"You're insane." Jaune decided as he went to the locker's room to get Crocea Mors.

"Fighting Grimm isn't that hard..." Zone explained, "If you can do it when completely tired, imagine when you're at your best?"

Jaune grumbled quietly as they entered the Emerald forest once again.

His team was all fully awake when he came back.

"Gaaah." Jaune fell on his bed.

"You, where were you?" Weiss asked rudely.

"Training..."

"On the first day?" She looked at Blake who only shrugged. "Ugh, you need a shower!"

"I know..."

"Xiao-Long, if you don't come out of the shower now, I _will_ break this door!"

A laugh came from the bathroom, "Who's the brute now Weiss Cream?"

"Ugh!" Weiss let out another cute frustrated sound, and turned to Jaune, "What lesson do we start with?" She asked.

"Uh… Give me a second." Jaune grumbled, checking his scroll for the mail Miss Goodwitch had sent them. "Grimm studies at nine." Jaune sighed.

"We only have an hour left for all of us to prepare?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"That should be plenty of time." Blake pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

But Weiss paid her no mind, noticing something on Jaune's scroll. "Wait a minute…" She snatched it from his tired hands.

"…What is it?" He sighed.

"What kind of training leaves you with 20% of Aura?" Weiss asked slowly.

"U-uh… The Grimm one?"

"You complete idiot!" She roared at him, but Jaune was too tired to react. "How will you be able to listen to our lessons after such a tiring training? And you shouldn't have come in the forest alone, you dolt!"

Manus would listen to the lessons. Manus would also have protected him from the Grimms of the forest.

He couldn't exactly say that though.

"I'll listen..." He waved it off. "Don't worry."

"You better! Xiao-Long!" Weiss hit the door again. She sure was energetic in the morning.

"Hey, my hair needs to be taken care of!" Yang's muffled voice replied from the inside.

"Yang," Jaune called tiredly, "Don't make me come in there!"

"Hah! Y-you wouldn't! It's locked!" She laughed hesitantly.

There was a silence as Jaune let her think, Weiss and Blake staring quietly.

Then he stood up and made his way to the bathroom's door, making the steps he took as loud as possible.

"W-wait! No!" Yang gasped, "D-don't, I'm not, I-I'm coming out, I'm coming out!"

Jaune paused, listening to the hurried panic inside before Yang opened the door and peeked out, glaring at him.

"Pervert." She groaned, stepping out fully dressed.

"Finally." Weiss locked herself inside.

"Thank you, Yang." Jaune nodded before his eyes widened. "I mean, for leaving the bathroom! I'm not a pervert! I wasn't going to actually open..."

"At least you didn't grope me this time." Yang groaned.

"Are you going to keep bringing that up?" Jaune sighed, blushing as he fell on his bed again. "What about you, when you tried to grab my – Mmmrrmf!"

Yang jumped on him and tried to suffocate him with a pillow. Blake only watched with a confused expression.

This was going to be a recurrent thing, wasn't it?

* * *

"Ugh, how do I properly put this thing on?" Jaune complained as team ABYS made their way to the cafeteria.

Seriously, he was going to give up on taming this monster of a tie, part of the uniform or not.

"Here," Yang grinned, "Let me help you."

She proceeded to strangle him with his tie.

"Argggl!"

"Xiao Long!" Weiss snapped, pushing her away and arranging the tie properly. "How come you don't know how to put a tie on?!"

"I never had to put one on before," Jaune admitted, embarrassed. "Thanks, Weiss."

"I am not going to do it for you every morning! You better learn how to do it yourself!"

"Okay, okay..."

They arrived at the cafeteria.

"Jauuuuune~~!" Nora called from a table. "Here!"

ABYS made their way to RPNN. "What is this?" Weiss asked, pointing to a fifth tray on the table.

"It's… Jaune's tray." Ruby laughed awkwardly.

"But I already have one…" Jaune pointed out, confused.

"Oooh, as expected of my disciple!" Nora appeared next to Jaune, inspecting his tray full of pancakes with wide eyes. "Let us begin… the ultimate match of pancakes!"

"Here they go again." Yang sighed.

"So that's what the second tray is for." Blake nodded in comprehension.

"Muahahaha!" Jaune laughed evilly, making Nora take a dramatic step back, a fearful expression on her face. "Savor your days of superiority, Nora, for I have trained like hell this morning, and even reduced my Aura to increase my appetite and beat you!"

" _That's_ why you risked your life alone in the Emerald forest?!" Weiss lamented as she covered her eyes with her hands, lamenting on her team.

"As I thought, you possess true potential!"Nora proclaimed. "Show me what you got, my disciple!"

"You're on!"

And with that, Jaune and Nora started devouring their breakfast. The rest of them could only watch and eat their own plates at a much more reasonable pace.

"So..." Ruby hesitated as the two monsters besides her continued their slaughter of innocent pancakes. "Are you guys getting along in your team…?" She said that glancing at Yang.

"Bah." She shrugged. "It seems I'll have to beat up that guy once in a while to bear his presence. He'll make a good punching bag, I suppose."

"She means they're best friends." Blake translated.

"We're not friends!" Yang and Jaune protested at the same time, before glaring at each other and looking away.

"What about team RPNN?" Weiss asked.

"Hah, we've got, like, the best team ever!" Ruby laughed, "I mean, look, Pyrrha is a super champion,"

"Hello again!"

"Ren is basically a ninja,"

The man sighed as he served another plate to his partner and her disciple. "Martial artist." He still corrected.

"And… well… Nora!"

"NORAAA!"

"You forgot yourself," Pyrrha pointed out.

"Ah, I'm not really that special..." Ruby flushed, playing with her fingers.

"A prodigy who entered Beacon two years early." Pyrrha smiled teasingly at her partner, "I think it's worth mentioning."

"Pfft… Stahp it I'm not-all-that..." Ruby blushed, ending up in a stuttering mess, blabbering unrecognizable words incoherently.

It was a relief that Pyrrha and Ruby seemed to get along, as it wasn't really supposed to be that way in the first place.

"How come you were accepted into Beacon Academy so early?" Weiss questioned.

"She stopped Torchwick from robbing a dust shop." Yang grinned proudly, ruffling her sister's hair, much to her dismay.

"Yaaaang, stop it!"

"I've heard about him." Blake nodded. "He's been targeting dust shops over the past month."

"Yeah, so I was in this shop when suddenly there were men in suits with red glasses and red swords..." Ruby launched herself in a passionate tale about good Huntresses stopping evil criminals.

Hm?

Suits, red glasses, and red swords?

Didn't he see that somewhere before?

"That's Junior's men!" Jaune realized, stopping his breakfast for the moment.

"Junior?" Pyrrha repeated, tilting her head to the side.

"The owner of the Club, the bar where Jaune and I first met," Yang explained. "So he's working with Torchwick?"

"No way..." Jaune muttered, shaking his head. "I know him a little. Most likely, he lent his men in exchange for some information."

"Are you really sure about that?" Yang raised a doubtful eyebrow. "He's still a criminal."

"You're friends with a criminal?" Ruby gasped.

"Not really. I just needed some information, like Yang did by the way." Jaune shifted the attention on Yang and went back to eating his pancakes, successfully avoiding the topic.

"Yaaaaang..."

"What? Everyone goes to him for information, not just criminals." Yang defended herself, sending a glare to Jaune.

"I can't believe this." Weiss scowled. "Two of my teammates are working with a criminal. What's next, a terrorist in disguise?"

Blake choked on her drink.

"Theoretically he's not a criminal since he's only collecting and selling information," Yang said as she patted Blake's back, who was still coughing.

"He's still working for the underground," Weiss argued. "But I suppose it can't be officially proven."

"How about we find proof of his crimes and catch him for the police?" Ruby suggested.

What?!

"How about _NO_?" Jaune replied dryly, accentuating the last word.

There was a silence at their table as everyone stared at him.

Hm.

Maybe he should have phrased that better.

"I-I mean, we should finish our Huntsman training before jumping at the criminals in the world." Jaune tried to make amends. "Take the time to grow more before taking on such criminals."

" _Nice_ _recovery,_ " Manus whispered in his ear.

Jaune had made a deal with Junior. No matter what, an Arc's promise is sacred. He would never go back on his word. For that reason, he would not betray the man.

Also, if he went after Junior, then he would most likely just reveal to everyone that his transcripts are fake.

And maybe…

Maybe he liked Junior and the Malachite twins just a little bit.

Despite being criminals, they weren't all that bad really.

Right?

"Jaune's right." Weiss approved, to his surprise. "This isn't a game, we could get killed. We're still kids."

"Yeah… I guess that makes sense." Ruby sighed.

Jaune went back to eating, noticing Nora was slowing down. She must be coming to her limit.

"So you're going to wait four years before lifting a finger to help people? Just mindlessly obeying the rules?" Blake scoffed. "As expected of a Schnee, I suppose."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean, Belladona?"

"Exactly what you're-"

 _BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRP!_

"Aaaah… Better."

There was a big silence in the cafeteria as everyone stared at Nora, amazed at the sound she just produced.

Then everyone started laughing.

"As expected of Master." Jaune grinned.

"Just… let's head to class." Weiss sighed, standing up and leaving.

* * *

"… What is _that_ , Zone?" Manus hissed when they entered the class.

"Holy crap… This teacher has Grimm trophies in his classroom." Jaune muttered as he took a seat.

"I thought the bodies disappeared when they died?" Manus wondered.

"I thought so too. Maybe there's a way to conserve them?"

Jaune hummed in wonder as he listened to the teacher introducing himself.

Then Manus raised his hand, to Jaune's surprise.

"Yes, Mr…?"

"A-Arc." Jaune stuttered, standing up. He already guessed what Manus wanted to ask. "Why do you have these … uh..." he pointed to the Grimms.

"Why, to display the various battles I have won, of course!" Port laughed loudly.

"Then, they're real?" Jaune questioned.

"No, no, those are merely recreations of the foes I have defeated," professor Port waved his arms enthusiastically. "It helps to teach the students what the Grimm look like, and give them tips on where to _strike_ the monsters down!" He slapped his fist on his table.

So it was to illustrate his lessons? That made sense, Jaune supposed.

"So you possess a recreation of every sort of Grimm you encountered?" He continued questioning, feeling Manus's interest increase.

"Indeed, in my younger days, I searched for glory in the wild lands to defeat all sorts of creatures of darkness..."

"Can we see them? Please?"

The man paused, considering the question.

"Hmm… There are too many types to review in a mere three hours, young man. Some of them are not addressed before fourth year."

Jaune sat down, feeling Manus's disappointment.

"But I can let you in the Grimm's room anytime if anyone is interested!" Port added, looking over the class.

"Thank you, sir," Jaune nodded.

Indeed, it would be valuable for Manus and Jaune to study these Grimms.

That was because of Manus's transformation nature.

Basically, Manus had the idea to transform into a claw because they fought a Beowolf.

So, getting into this ' _Grimm room_ ' would give him matter to transform into.

A Nevermore's wing, a Deathstalker's stinger…

Those were examples of limbs that Manus could learn to transform into.

He could also combine them.

Well, theoretically, Manus could transform into anything a Grimm or human could have, even if they didn't study them.

But getting into the room to see all the various types of Grimm would give them ideas.

It would be super useful if a Grimm had a limb that could fire bullets, for example.

Hm?

Could Manus transform into faunus limbs?

Jaune supposed not. But maybe they could try.

"Monsters! Deeeeemons… Crawlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I? I call them prey!" Port began his lesson.

Jaune tried to focus his attention on the professor.

Keyword: _tried_.

Five minutes later he was already sleeping.

"Jaune! Wake up!" Weiss hissed from his side.

"Hm? Yeah..."

No…

… It couldn't be helped, really.

After training his body so much, lowering his Aura reserves, and eating so many pancakes?

Naturally, anyone would start to sleep.

And that had nothing to do with how boring the lesson was. Nope.

Besides, he was sure Manus was listening to the lesson. It was okay.

"Zzzzz..."

"Wake…" Weiss reared back, "UP!"

His foot was crushed under her heel.

"Aouch..." Jaune muttered sleepily, letting his Aura take the blow.

"You're our leader! You should set the example!" Weiss hissed as she poked his cheek with her pen.

It was cute.

But she had a point. Maybe he should act a bit more leader-like?

Okay, let's try to listen for a bit. Just for Weiss.

Jaune raised his head and concentrated on the man for a second.

"… a tale of a young, handsome man. Me!"

Ah, it was useless. Jaune's head fell back on his arms.

There was no way he could listen to this man's ramblings for three hours.

In the first place, the Malachite twins told him he was more funny, interesting and charming when he was himself.

Wait, he wasn't sure about the last one… but that was why he was letting himself go a little since this morning.

It was useless to put on a facade that wasn't representative of himself. That was what he learned from his poor tentative of flirt with Melanie and Militia.

And he was definitely not trying to find reasons to sleep through this boring lesson. Nope.

"Jaune!"

"I'm listening," Jaune whispered, head in his arms. "Don't worry… Zzzzz..."

"I can't believe this!" He heard Weiss hiss by his side.

Really, why should he listen when half the class was sleeping just like him?

Even Blake was reading a book without any shame.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"Me! I do sir!" Weiss snapped, hand shooting up.

"Well then… let's find out." He waved to a rattling cage.

Jaune started paying attention. This should be interesting.

After changing into her combat clothes, Weiss stepped forward and faced the cage.

"Gooooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Careful, it's a Boarbatusk," Jaune called from his seat.

Manus's Grimm sense was precise enough to determine the sort of Grimm it was.

"Let the fight begin!"

It happened very quickly. The Boarbatusk charged Weiss but bumped against a Glyph, falling on its back. Then Weiss jumped on it and stabbed it in its weak spot.

That was it. The body of the monster started to dissolve into black smoke.

"Bravo! Very good!" professor Port praised, "It goes without a doubt that we are in presence of a true Huntress in training!"

"But of course." Weiss nodded gracefully, pleased with the effectiveness she handled her fight and the praises.

"Now, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today..."

Huh? Really?

How did three hours pass so quickly? When?

"That was super fast!" Jaune wondered, amazed.

"I can't believe you slept through all of that. You're our leader!" Weiss accused as she passed near the desk and left the class on her own with an angry expression.

"Hey, I at least watched you fight!" Jaune called.

"That was only three seconds." Yang pointed out, a shit eating grin on her face.

"How did you know it was a Boarbatusk?" Blake asked.

"It's my semblance." Jaune sighed as they left. "What did I do wrong? Everyone else was sleeping until her fight."

"No clue." Yand shrugged.

"Typical Schnee." Blake scoffed.

"Hey, what's your problem with her family name?" Jaune's eyes narrowed at her.

She scowled and turned away, leaving them alone.

"Okay… Great." Jaune groaned. "Just great."

"Don't worry Lady Killer," Yang grinned as she punched his shoulder, Manus casually catching her fist. "You go talk to Ice Queen. I'll talk to Grumpy Girl."

"Do you have surnames for everyone?" Jaune laughed, "So what's yours? Super-Saiyan?"

"Huh? I don't get it, but you can call me..."

"Sir. I know." Jaune finished, avoiding another hand. "I get it. Not happening."

"Think about it, Lady Killer!" She winked and left him, going after Blake.

How could he talk naturally like that with a girl as gorgeous as Yang, Jaune had no idea. But that wasn't the issue right now.

"Out of my way, blondie!" A tall guy in armor pushed him aside, making him fall down.

"Ah, sorry!" Jaune said.

"Pfft. Next time I won't be so forgiving. Am I clear, you drip of a teacher's pet?"

What the… What?

Who did this guy think he was?

"I said, am I clear?" The guy repeated, making his friend snigger beside him.

"Hey, you were the one to push me down." Jaune stood up, glaring at them. "You should be the one apologizing to-"

Before Jaune could react, he pushed and pressed against the wall. The guy maintained his arm on his throat, making it hard for Jaune to breathe.

"I hate guys like you," He spit, his voice full of spite.

Manus was prompt to react.

He seized the guy by his throat and raised him in the air, his legs hanging uselessly above the ground.

However, his friend threw a punch in Jaune's face, making Manus drop the other guy.

Jaune was once again thrown on the ground. Of course, he barely felt it with his Aura taking the hit.

"Tch… Damn faunus freak! You should all die!" The first guy groaned and walked away with his friend.

Hm? Faunus?

Jaune looked at his arm, just in time to see it transform back to normal.

"Manus!" Jaune hissed, panicking, "You didn't have to transform into a claw!"

"He was too heavy, Zone, and with the grip he had on us, I had to augment my strength," Manus muttered in his ear. "It's all right, Zone. He thinks it's a faunus trait… Careful!"

Jaune looked up in panic to see someone offering a hand to him.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

"Hey Ruby…" He accepted her hand and she helped him up. "Did… did you see that?"

"A-ah, no? I just wanted to talk to you alone..." She flushed, before looking up at him. "I uh, I wanted to thank you."

"What for?" Jaune raised an eyebrow, confused.

"For… forgiving my sister and getting along so well with her." Ruby smiled gratefully.

"Ah, I'm not really sure how it happened myself." He admitted, scratching his head. "And I was in the wrong too."

"She's really sorry about your first encounter, you know." Ruby stared in his eyes, making Jaune uncomfortable. "Even though she's too…uh… proud to admit it."

"Yes, well, you played a part in our reconciliation, holding her back and returning Crocea Mors to me." Jaune smiled at her. "And I was blinded by my emotions. Like you said, it was a misunderstanding. I didn't think I could hate someone so much... But it's all gone now," Jaune added when Ruby winced, "I've learned a lot from that experience."

"Huh..." Ruby stared at him curiously. Did he say something weird? "I saw your fight with Weiss. Is everything gonna be okay? As a fellow team leader, I want to help you if I can!" She looked up at him with big wide eyes full of good intentions.

"Hng," Jaune winced as he gripped his heart, touched by her attention.

Really, she had noticed their fight? Such a kind, honest soul. This girl was so considerate and charitable.

"Ruby…" Jaune sighed, sitting down on the ground and leaning on the wall. "Why do you think we were made team leaders?"

"I-I don't know." She looked down. "My team is super awesome for recognizing me as a leader even though I didn't do anything yet."

"I have no clue either." Jaune shook his head. "I think Weiss knows it. That I don't deserve this position."

There had to be something though. A distinctive trait that could have Ozpin make him a leader instead of Weiss.

What was it?

Was it really his transcripts?

"I have no idea either," Manus admitted in his ear. "You just made a bunch of bad decisions ever since going to Beacon."

"Well, I think you at the very least fully deserve to be a leader, Ruby," Jaune said. "With how you entered two years early and knew how to hold Yang back, and how you made the plan to kill that Nevermore on the spot…"

Ruby blushed, "Yeah, but I have no training like Pyrrha or Weiss."

"Maybe it doesn't really matter." Jaune realized. By figuring out why Ruby was made leader instead of Pyrrha, maybe he could understand why he was made leader instead of Weiss. "The fact is, you lead team RPNN to kill that Nevermore. You made it up on the spot."

"A-ah, no. I'm not..." The young girl descended into a stuttering mess, embarrassed.

"Ozpin saw your potential." Jaune ignored her stuttering and continued to speak. At this point, he was more talking to himself."That's all that matters, right? Not your training."

"This a school after all." Manus mused, whispering in his ear. "It would make sense to make some people leaders just because they didn't get lessons on leadership, to make them learn the position. Then they would get differentiated based on their potential?"

"That's it!" Jaune punched his palm, making Ruby jump. "They made us leader to grow into it! Because he saw your potential, the headmaster knew that you will grow into an amazing Huntress, Ruby!"

"A-ah… Y-you really think so?" Ruby said awkwardly, bright red.

"It makes sense! But I, on the other hand, I didn't really do anything to show any potential, did I?" Jaune wondered. "I just slept through Grimm studies, almost killed myself in Initiation..."

"I-it doesn't matter!" Ruby protested. "If he saw potential somewhere, that's all you need to know, right? This is the headmaster we're talking about, we should trust more in his decision. And..." She stood up and smirked at him, "Like you said, isn't this another experience to learn from?"

"You… You're right!" Jaune grinned, "We might as well learn the job now that we're appointed to it!" He stood up, "Let's learn it together then!"

"Y-yeah, there you go!" Ruby laughed, delighted in his newfound motivation.

"Then, if you need something from me as a fellow team leader, just ask me." Jaune pointed his thumb at his chest. "And I'll be counting on you as well!"

"Yeaaaaah! We're gonna be the best leaders of Beacon ever!"

"Yeaaaaaaah!"

They high-fived, sharing a laugh.

"Thanks, Ruby." Jaune smiled gratefully at her.

"Meeh, it's nothing," She waved it away pleasantly. "I think our teams deserve great leaders, Jaune! And it's going to be us!" She grinned.

When he looked at her, he couldn't help but believe in her. This girl was inspiring him to do the best he could. There was something about her spurring his spirit, filling him with determination.

Then, Jaune suddenly had an idea.

"Would you be up for doing team leader meetings?" Jaune asked, "Like, to talk about the things we do respectively with our teams, to learn from each other?"

"E-eh? Sure, I guess." She blinked, surprised.

"Then, how about once every two weeks?" Jaune asked, suddenly all business.

"Okay, sure!" Ruby grinned, and they exchanged scroll numbers. "Thanks, Jaune! See you later!"

"As expected of Zone," Manus muttered as Jaune waved to Ruby walking away, "Humans are smart."

"Like this, we'll both have someone to talk to about team leader problems." Jaune nodded proudly to himself.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Manus approved.

"What? No, you dumb parasite!" Jaune hit his arm, "We're friends!"

"How can you be friends with such a monster?!"

"Goddammit Manus!" Jaune groaned, "Why do you hate her so much!"

"My Grimm sense is telling me she's dangerous, Zone. Just meeting her eyes could be deadly. Her, more than any other human, I am certain that she won't hesitate to kill us if she finds out about me, Zone!"

"You're out of your mind." Jaune shook his head, refusing to believe him.

Manus fell quiet, retreating deep inside Jaune's arm.

Jaune frowned as he started walking again. Why was Manus so scared of Ruby?

Why would his Grimm sense go crazy when she's around?

There were several possibilities, Jaune thought as he started analyzing the problem.

First, Manus was indeed crazy. Jaune didn't really believe that.

Second, Ruby could actually feel lots of negative emotions under that cute smile of hers. She could play the cute little prodigy, but be a bloodthirsty monster deep down inside.

Hah. There was no way that was the case. She was kind and honest.

Third. Jaune still didn't know Ruby's semblance. It could be possible that her semblance was to scare Grimm. After all, if Ren was _invisible_ to Grimm sense, then Ruby could be ' _super visible_ ' to Grimm sense.

That possibility was probably the most likely. He'd have to wait for combat classes to check her semblance.

What else?

Hmmm….

Maybe Manus met Ruby before he possessed Jaune's arm? And Ruby would, of course, try to kill the parasite. That could explain why Manus was so scared of her.

No, Manus stated it was because of his Grimm sense. If he had met her before, he would have surely told him.

Then, if it was none of the above, what else could it be?

Where did Manus really come from anyway? Such a unique type of Grimm, so intelligent.

Ah, let's not worry about it too much.

"Behold," Jaune proclaimed, entering the room as he waved his arms around, "The Library!"

"Oooooh..." Manus instantly forgot about Ruby and focused on the hundreds of books.

"Beacon's library should have lots of books to learn from," Jaune grinned as he walked, examining the various shelves. Grimms, History, Combat techniques, Aura studies, weapon crafting…

"So much to learn from, Zone!"

"I know." Jaune smiled, and eyed his hand, wanting to test the parasite. "What do you think we should we start with?"

"Combat techniques sounds promising, Zone, though I'd also like to learn more about Aura. Weapon crafting could be interesting too..."

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Jaune denied, shaking his head. "We should search for things that matter at this moment, at this instant."

"Our survival matters a lot, Zone," Manus stated.

"Not right now it doesn't," Jaune argued. "Right now we're having a problem with the team. _That_ 's what truly matters."

"… You want to research about Weiss?" Manus guessed.

"Exactly," Jaune made his way to a computer, "Specifically, about the Schnee Dust Company and the Schnee family as a whole."

"I see." Manus sighed, disappointed.

"If we learn more about her, we'll understand her better. That, and maybe we'll also know why Blake dislikes the Schnee name."

"Are you going to research about Yang and Blake too?" Manus asked.

"They're not very famous. I don't think we'll find much about them."

"Might as well try it, don't you think Zone?" Manus suggested, before having an idea, "Oh! We should try to search about silver eyes too!"

"Eh? Why, because of Ruby?" Jaune frowned, not sure what to think.

"Every time we meet eyes I flinch and fear our death, Zone. It doesn't matter, we might as well try to research it when we're here, don't you think?"

"Sure… Why not." He shrugged.

Jaune taped ' _silver eyes_ ' in the search engine.

No result.

"What the..."

"Is that bad?" Manus wondered.

"It's… I wouldn't say it's bad but… Look."

He taped ' _red eyes_ ' instead.

There were a few hundred results.

"That much?" Manus wondered.

"Yeah. And no result for silver eyes. Don't you get it?"

"No..."

Jaune may not look like it, but he played his fair share of video-games and also wondered on the internet for a lot of time since he got his hands on a scroll. So he accumulated a decent amount of knowledge on the web.

"The internet is something belonging to everyone. Everyone posts on the internet and constantly make new sites." Jaune lectured, leaning back in his chair. "The fact that there is no result, it's too weird. There should be at least some people fantasizing about such an eye color or something like that. I've never gotten ' _no result'_ for a research before."

"Why would anyone fantasize about having silver eyes?" Manus scoffed.

"That means not only that probably no one has silver eyes," Jaune continued, ignoring Manus, "Cause if it was a natural eye color, it wouldn't be censured like that. But It could also mean that someone is monitoring the research for that specific combination of words."

Jaune taped a few more combinations, like ' _silver gaze_ ' or ' _silver pupils_ '.

They spent an hour searching for various combinations but didn't find anything. It was useless.

Even worse, actually.

"Hello, Mr. Arc." A voice came up behind him.

Crap. Jaune closed the window in panic and turned towards the voice.

"Headmaster," Jaune laughed awkwardly, his blood turning cold. "Hello..."

Why would Ozpin hail him out of everyone in the library, specifically making his way towards the end of the room? There was only one answer to that.

"Doing school research?" He asked cordially, sipping his mug of coffee.

"No," Jaune answered cautiously. He wasn't good at talking, so not saying much was for the best.

"I presume you developed an interest in Miss Rose, then?" Ozpin smiled lightly.

Crap.

"I was just… just wondering why… I mean…" Jaune stuttered, panicking. "I just thought her eyes were unusual."

"Indeed they are." The headmaster nodded enigmatically. "Most people would not have spent an hour on such a thing, however, even as they were getting no results."

He knows how much time they spent on this? So he was monitoring what was researched in the search engines… In that case, there was no point in denying it.

"I..." Jaune hesitated, before closing his mouth.

Wait...

Let's not be hasty.

He had to think carefully before saying anything.

Jaune closed his eyes as Ozpin observed him.

Silver eyes were obviously a topic one should not take lightly if the headmaster himself came to stop him. He wasn't sure what the Ozpin thought of him right now, but he needed to give him a believable excuse.

This was out of his league. Think, Jaune!

Silver eyes… Grimm… Manus… Ozpin…

Of course!

Jaune opened his eyes. "It's because of my semblance."

"Oh?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow, inviting him to continue.

There had been cameras in Initiation, where he had revealed Weiss his supposed semblance, so Ozpin probably already knew, but...

"I can sense Grimm." Jaune declared. "It's a sensing semblance allowing me to perceive them. The thing is, I can feel something similar with Ruby."

"Similar, you say?"

"When we meet eyes. I can feel it, there's something in there." Jaune said, purposefully omitting that it was something scary that Manus sensed. "Maybe my semblance doesn't sense just Grimms? I was curious about her.

The best lies were half-truths.

"I see..." Ozpin mused, looking away, lost in his thoughts.

After a few seconds of contemplating his options, he looked into Jaune's eyes.

Deeply.

The intensity of his stare made Jaune hold his breath. They were diving in each other's eyes, searching for something.

They stared at each other for long seconds like that, not saying anything.

"…?"

Was he expecting a reaction on his part? Something to sense with his supposed semblance? Or was he trying to find out if he was lying?

Jaune was starting to become paranoid.

"… It may be for the best if you stop your research on the silver eyes, Mr. Arc." Ozpin eventually stated, the intensity of his gaze fading as he took a sip of his mug. Jaune let out a sigh of relief. "That said, if you really want to know and continue your search, I will tell you myself."

"R-Really?"

"On the condition that you do not tell anyone. The implications of it are very big, Mr. Arc, it is for the best that you stay out of it for now and continue to enjoy your school years."

For now?

"O-okay..."

"If you still wish to get involved, come see me in my office." He nodded. "Think carefully about your decision. Goodbye, Mr. Arc."

"B-bye..." Jaune stuttered as he watched the headmaster leave the library.

He fell back in his chair.

"Yeah… let's just let this go." Jaune sighed.

"What?" Manus was confused, "Why? We have to know!"

"This is too big for us!" Jaune argued, "Ignorance is a bliss sometimes, you know? He specifically said we'd get involved and have to keep a big secret… Even though I'm really curious now… This could harm us in the long run!"

"How can knowledge about what may be our worst enemy harm us, Zone?!"

"Stop calling her an _enemy_!" He snapped.

"Stop calling her a _friend_! She is dangerous, Zone, you don't know her!"

"You…" Jaune shook his head. "I don't need to know her. Her actions speak for herself, she's a very kind girl!"

"You're blinded by your human feelings, Zone!"

"And you're blinded by your Grimm sense!"

They glared at each other.

That was not good.

Jaune took a deep breath. They needed to work together.

"Look, we can go to Ozpin's office anytime now." Jaune began diplomatically, searching for a compromise. "We have all the time now. Let's get to know her as a friend, and if she does something suspicious, we go to the Headmaster. She might even tell us herself what her secret is by herself! Deal?"

"… Deal." Manus reluctantly agreed, knowing he wasn't going to get much better.

"Good!" Jaune smiled happily, having successfully diffused the argument. "Now, let's go back to our search.

They found lots of things on the Schnee Dust Company and its heiress.

First of all, there was a lot of controversy concerning their recruitment politic. Apparently, when Nicholas Schnee, the first founder of the SDC, stepped down and let the current president lead the company, a number of things changed.

Prices increased, equipment decreased. They started to hire faunus exclusively for the Schnee quarries.

However, it wasn't out of racism.

Racism was usually no good for business.

No, it was because Faunus were apparently all able to see in the dark. That way, the SDC didn't have to light its mines, lowering the costs of production.

He was pretty sure that if a Human with night vision tried to get hired by the SDC as a worker, they'd agree and take him in. On the other hand, a Faunus without night vision would not get accepted.

It wasn't about the race, it was about the skill-set. That was Jaune's stance on the subject.

However, since Nicholas Schnee stepped down, the company became more about making money and less about providing cheap, affordable dust to all kingdoms. That fact was undeniable.

That change in politic sparked controversial debates by organizations such as the Dust Economy, the Merchant Guild or the White Fang.

So the SDC made lots of enemies. It could be that Blake was someone who felt involved in such matters and held it against Weiss.

But Weiss herself wasn't at fault. Even though she was the heiress, she had no power in the SDC. That kind of politics should be held against her father, the president of the SDC Jacques Schnee, not Weiss herself.

Jaune himself hated to be compared to his sisters or parents, just because they shared the same name. Some expected a lot of him because of that, others hated him based on his family name.

It was unfair of Blake to think like that. If that was really what she was thinking.

As he continued his search, Jaune also found out that the Schnee children lived secluded in a manor because of the various assassination attempts, bombings or other similar attacks caused by not only the White Fang, but also various minor terrorist groups.

Winter Schnee, Weiss's older sister, was supposed to be the heiress but she left her home, leaving the title for her sister. She apparently preferred to join the military as an Atlas specialist.

Concerning Weiss herself, not a lot was said, besides her mastery of various domains, from singing and playing piano to her fighting style and dust control.

That was what was said about the Schnees.

The official truth, so to speak. Jaune had no doubt some things were hidden from the media.

"We've been here for three hours and we've only barely scratched the surface." Jaune sighed, leaning back.

"Hm?" Manus looked up from his book.

That's right. The bastard did not take part in the research and preferred to read something else.

"Haaaa..." Jaune sighed, closing his eyes.

Was all that knowledge really useful?

In the first place, he wanted to understand more about her to be able to become a better team leader, but it looked like he was out of his league once again.

Jaune hummed. "Maybe that's why she's angry?"

Having been in a position of power and secluded for all this time, it could have been difficult for her to recognize someone like Jaune as a leader.

Or was it precisely _because_ she was a league above him that she expected so much from someone assigned as her leader by the Headmaster himself?

That was it!

He had to work super hard to meet her expectations, otherwise, he would not be a good enough leader for someone as amazing as Weiss!

He had to stop thinking about it as ' _out of his league_ '!

"I think I understand now," Jaune mused.

"Can we go eat now?" Manus asked, closing his book.

"Hm?"

Jaune checked the hour.

"3 pm?! Crap, we forgot to eat!"

"Goddammit, Zone."

"Don't you goddammit me, Manus."

* * *

"So how did it go with Blake?" Jaune whispered to Yang when he came back to their dorm.

"I told her that Weiss shouldn't be judged by her name, she listened to me," Yang whispered back. "It was a bit weird, since I don't know Ice Queen very well, but I think Blake will at least give Weiss a chance to prove her wrong. Not that Ice Queen herself knows anything about it," She glanced at Blake, reading on her bed while Weiss was studying Port's lesson already on a desk.

"Good job, Yang." Jaune nodded.

"What about you?"

"Uh… I didn't talk to her yet."

"Well, now's your chance!" She punched his shoulder, Manus catching her fist again.

"Right..."

Jaune stood up from his bed, coughing loudly to get Blake and Weiss's attention.

God this was going to be awkward.

"Ahem, ahem… I'd like a couple minutes of your attention please..." Jaune felt like a teacher saying that. That was weird.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Okay, so..." Jaune hesitated, "I know that I… I'm not the best fit to be a team leader. I have been acting poorly this morning. I should have told you of my morning exercise, I also may have eaten a bit too much before Grimm studies…"

"That's putting it lightly." Weiss groaned.

"I'm sorry for that." Jaune apologized, looking at Weiss specifically. "But just after the lesson with professor Port, I met with Ruby and we talked a little. And you know what we promised each other?

"We vowed to both do our best to lead team ABYS and RPNN to the top! We promised to be the best teams of Beacon!"

Jaune paused and grinned at them.

"But there can only be one best team in Beacon!"

"Hell yeah!" Yang cheered, gripping Blake's arm and raising it in the air.

"And it's going to be us!" Jaune continued.

"That goes without saying!" Weiss smirked.

"Now, I have a lot to learn about the position of leader. If I do things wrong, please tell me. From now on, I promise on my family name, I will try my hardest to meet your expectations as a leader… however high they may be." Jaune glanced at Weiss at the last part.

"W-well, I may have been a bit full of assumptions back then." Weiss admitted, flushing, "I understand that professor Port's lesson was a bit… soporific. After you trained so much the morning, sleeping was to be expected, I suppose."

"Half the class was sleeping, and the other half was busy doing something else." Yang laughed, rolling her eyes. "Then there was you, who was actually listening."

"I've spent my life striving for perfection," Weiss continued, looking at all of them, "but I understand now. If I can't achieve that by being a leader, then I will meet that goal by being the best person, the best partner I can be!" Weiss stood up and walked to Jaune. She poked him on the chest in that cute way of hers. "And I expect you to listen to everything I have to teach you diligently! Do you hear me?"

"I'm looking forward to it," Jaune smiled genuinely.

Yang started to poke Blake with her elbow.

"W-well, um, Weiss..." Blake started awkwardly, Weiss turning to her. "I'm sorry for the passive-aggressive attitude I had… I judged you wrongly based on your family name. I don't normally do that."

"You're forgiven," Weiss waved gracefully, "I am used to it. We should get to know one another before diving into complicated political matters." She smiled at Blake, who returned it hesitantly.

It seemed she was still a bit cautious around Weiss, but that was all right. These things take time.

"H-hey Jaune..."

"Hm?" Jaune raised an eyebrow, turning to Yang.

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry for beating you up like that last week." She looked down awkwardly.

"Are you still on about that?" Jaune rolled his eyes at her. "And wait, 'b _eating me up_ '? Please, I was Aura-less and still managed to do a decent amount of damage! Let me warn you, next time it'll be your funeral…. Hmrff!"

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" she smirked, having pushed him down and suffocating him with a pillow once again.

"Yang! Stop trying to kill Jaune..." Weiss sighed.

"But we just reconciled! We have to celebrate!"

"By murdering our team leader?" Blake raised an amused eyebrow.

"Better than nothing!"

Ah…

That was definitely going to be a recurrent thing with Yang, Jaune sighed to himself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I'll try to post one chapter a week from now on.**


	7. Literally, a bastard

**This chapter was hard to write.**

* * *

The next two weeks passed relatively peacefully for Jaune and Manus at Beacon.

They continued their everyday morning training, albeit Manus reluctantly agreed to slow it down a little.

Sometimes, they met Nora at the gymnasium.

"Ah, my disciple, you have much training to do before being able to lift _that_!"

She lifted up what looked like very heavy dumbbells.

"Oh really?" Jaune smirked and put his right hand on it. Manus augmented his strength accordingly and lifted it up above Jaune's head.

Unfortunately, Jaune's body wasn't ready for the weight.

He collapsed on the ground, his legs couldn't support the pressure.

Jaune ended up laying on the ground, Manus still maintaining the bar above his head.

"What the hell, disciple!" Nora shouted, "You need to train the rest of your body, not just your arm!"

"Got it..." Jaune breathed as Manus dropped the dumbbell to the side.

The difference of strength between his right arm and the rest of his body was really too much. He needed to close the difference if he didn't want to injure himself.

After training, Jaune usually came back to the room to shower and then went to the cafeteria with ABYS to meet with RPNN. He and Nora gave up on doing pancakes competitions every morning, but she was still insisting on doing it once a week.

Just like Jaune promised to his team, he worked very hard to become a decent team leader. Listening to every lesson, even Port's. Training the morning, meditating the evening.

Meditation was a means of increasing one's Aura control and was also necessary to unlock his semblance, so Manus thought it important to start it early.

Jaune even proposed his team to exercise Aura control together every once in a while.

"What do you think?"

"That's a wonderful idea." Weiss nodded approvingly.

"I suppose it could be useful." Blake recognized.

"Ah, no, it sucks." Yang crossed her arms. "I don't need Aura control."

"Why not?" Jaune frowned, "It seems super useful from what I've heard."

"Because, my semblance screws with it." She replied, turning away.

"Sounds like you haven't much control on your semblance." Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help it. You'll see in combat class." Yang pouted. "There's no way I can control _that_."

"Aw, don't make that face," Jaune laughed and reached her hair with his hand. "You can always… Aouch! Did you just bite me?!"

"No one touches my hair!"

"..."

Jaune stared at Yang, his eyes shifting to her hair as a grin slowly made his way to his face.

"Don't… even think it!" She warned, taking a step back.

"Fine, fine." He surrendered, "I'll save that for another time."

"You better not!" She shouted, "Jaune! I'm not _Jaune-_ _king!_ "

"Uuuuuah." Jaune grimaced at the joke. "Was that your infamous sense of humor Ruby warned me about?"

"That pun was terrible." Weiss sighed.

"Yep! It was made of paper," Yang nodded.

Jaune, Weiss, and Blake stared at her, confused.

"Because it was _tear-able_!" She grinned, waving her arms around.

Jaune and Weiss groaned again, facepalming.

"Is this my partner?" Blake sighed, shaking her head. "I think it's broken. Can I trade with…"

"No." Weiss and Jaune refused at the same time.

"Ah, you guys have no sense of humor whatsoever." Yang shrugged happily. "You're stuck with me, grumpy cat!"

"I-I'm not a cat!" She hissed in a very cat-like manner.

"So you're just grumpy?" Weiss raised an eyebrow with a little smirk.

"No!"

"Hey, Blake!" Yang grabed her by the shoulder, "You should repeat that by replacing the word cat with pussy and adding-"

"Ugh! Let go of me!" Blake got out of Yang's hold.

"What's wrong, Blake? That's a perfectly innocent request." Jaune raised an eyebrow expertly, "Unless…" He gasped dramatically, "Surely a Huntress in training such as yourself didn't think of _that…_!"

"I'm sure you thought it first, mister Hand-Always-Stuck-To-His-Ear," Blake retorted.

"Ooooooh!" Yang whistled. "She got you there!"

"I-It's just a tic!" Jaune protested, having his excuse ready. "Surely you have those too, miss Tuna-For-Breakfast!"

"You're one to talk, Pancake Monster!"

"I'm flattered, but I am not yet at the level of a true pancake master…."

"I said _monster_ , not _master_!"

"Excuse-me, Fujoshi? What was that?"

"I-I'm not a Fujoshi..."

"Ahah! I'm surprised you even know the meaning of that word!" Jaune laughed victoriously, "Tell me, miss Madonna, how come you know about such particular jargon, hmm?"

"It's Belladonna!"

"What? Fujoshi? What does it mean?" Yang asked, looking between the two as Weiss covered her face from the side.

"Th-that's… Ugh, I'm disappointed in myself for knowing it too." The heiress sighed, embarrassed.

"Don't worry Kit-Kat," Jaune made to pat Blake's head, "You should just wholeheartedly embrace that part of yourself… figuratively, of course."

"K-Kit-Kat?!" Blake hissed as she dodged his hand.

"Obviously an abbreviation of kitty cat," Yang speculated, scratching her chin. "Hmm, your game isn't half bad, lady killer!"

"Thanks, Super-Saiyan!"

"Hey, I still don't get that one!"

Blake made a distressed noise as Yang and Jaune shared a high-five, laughing at her expense.

"This is my partner and my team leader…" Blake mumbled, suddenly depressed.

"I share your pain," Weiss sighed. "Four years… It's going to feel like a lifetime with these two."

Blake let out a sad growl.

"W-woah, Blake! How do you do that?" Jaune gaped, pointing at the black haired girl.

The girl was currently standing on the wall.

As in, on the wall.

Her body parallels to the ground.

"It's a basic technique of Aura control." She shrugged.

"That's awesome." Jaune gaped. "You're forgiven for everything you've said before."

"Great..."

"Do you really not have any training in Aura?" Weiss sighed.

"Well… No." Jaune admitted reluctantly.

"You should work on it on a daily basis then." She recommended severely, "Even if it's only fifteen minutes. Better practice two hours over the whole week than five hours just on the weekend."

"Is that really how it works?" Jaune wondered.

"Every training works like that, yes." She nodded. "You need to be consistent. That's the most important."

"I see..."

"She's right," Manus confirmed in his ear.

But Jaune was nowhere near ready to try such a technique with his non-existent control of Aura.

So for now, Jaune and Manus practiced meditation every evening after class.

In addition, it seemed Manus raised his hand during the lessons at each occasion he could. Each time a professor asked something to the class, Manus would always raise his hand. Same when they asked for volunteers.

Jaune answered their questions on his own half the time, while the other half Manus gave him the answer.

So, Jaune gained a reputation of a teacher's pet. But he didn't really mind. He was learning a lot.

Weiss, of course, took it as a challenge and competed with him during classes to answer the teacher's questions. She too raised her hand each time she could.

"Why are you answering all their questions?" Jaune had asked Manus once.

"It's a waste of time to wait for someone else to answer, Zone." Manus had replied. "It slows down the lesson."

…As expected of Manus.

So Jaune's dedication and determination increased so much he was able to work a lot more than he usually did.

"And why did General Lagune's forces get defeated at the battle of Fort Castle?" Weiss asked him the last question, testing him.

"Faunus night vision," Jaune answered simply, getting a satisfied nod from Weiss.

And he didn't even need to ask Manus!

Even though he was getting quality time with Weiss, because she helped him a lot with his catching up, he didn't let it distract himself from his goal.

Yes, he was happy to spend time with her. But he was a team leader. One that cheated his way in, and didn't study or train in any way before.

He had to work twice as much as the others to make up for it. No matter what, the promise he made to his team to become a suitable leader for them would always come first before his personal enjoyment.

So Jaune studied diligently.

"… Why are you guys learning something we're going to see in a month?" Yang asked, gaping.

Jaune blinked. A month, really?

"It pays to be prepared." Weiss huffed.

"You heard the queen," Jaune shrugged, making her roll her eyes.

"Jeez, talk about hardcore studying," Yang sighed.

"Once I'm all caught up you'll both be part of it too," Jaune warned.

"Eeeeeeh?! No way!"

Everything was going smoothly.

* * *

"So that's how my first two weeks at Beacon went." Jaune sighed. "It's very tiring. I never studied and trained so much in my life before."

"You seem to have a lot of fun," Tukson groaned behind his book, "Good. You're learning a lot."

He glanced at Jaune who put down a case of books and began to class them on the shelves.

"You sure it's okay for you to be here? You could use a break for the weekend from what I hear."

Jaune was exhausted by his first two weeks, to be honest, as he had spent the whole first weekend studying, but...

"I still need the money." Jaune shrugged. "And it's not like it's hard work, really."

Tukson grunted something under his breath as he dived back in his book.

"Nobody bothered you?" He eventually asked.

"Bothered me?" Jaune looked at the man, confused.

"You know… since you're a… faunus."

Oh, right.

"Well, actually, there's this guy..."

* * *

Everyone, meet Cardin Winchester.

A tall guy covered in armor who loved bullying faunus.

Even better when they're weak girls and have big rabbit ears easy to grasp and to pull on.

Basically, the guy was an asshole.

"What are those, are they real?"

"Hah, what a freak."

"Please stop..." The rabbit faunus whined pitifully.

Jaune stood from his seat, stomped his way to their group and gripped Cardin's wrist.

"Stop, you fiend! I shall give you a lesson and win the damsel's heart, by the power of my right hand!"

Ah… That would have been great.

But no, the reality was far more pitiful.

"Out of my way, Arc!" Cardin knocked his tray, spraying pancakes on the ground.

"Goddammit." Jaune sighed and he began to clean the floor.

...

Jaune, Jaune!

Why do you accept this kind of treatment?

You should stand up to him!

Yeah… Well, no.

The situation was complicated. He wasn't sure what to do, so for the moment, he waited to figure out the best solution.

The problem was that Cardin thought he was a faunus.

He didn't tell anyone yet, but if Jaune stood up to him, he surely would.

So Jaune gained some time for the moment, to make the best decision he could regarding his 'race'.

There were two choices.

Recognizing he was a faunus.

Or say he was a human.

Saying he was human would make Cardin reveal to everyone that his arm was faunus, obviously. Which it was not...

Of course, he could deny it. However, there was no telling how many people would believe Cardin. That guy would surely try to prove him wrong somehow, and from what he'd heard, the Winchester family had contacts.

Plus, doing that would mean that he and Manus wouldn't get another chance to use his arm's transformation publicly.

Transforming his arm into a claw after saying he was human would raise questions.

On the other claw, claiming he was faunus would allow him to use his arm's strength completely without any restraint.

However, the headmaster would not appreciate him lying on his race.

Most likely, they would dig deeper in his transcripts.

Potentially, he could even end up getting expelled.

The worst thing was that no matter what he said, he ended up lying.

Because, while he was definitely no faunus, Jaune wasn't even sure he was completely human anymore.

Even though Manus and he were smart in their own way, they were both feeling confused on what to do with this situation.

Well…

Not exactly.

"Let's kill him." Manus decided.

"… We can't do that." Jaune groaned.

"Why not, Zone? Just go to the Emerald forest, in a place where there are no cameras, and kill him there. Claim the Grimm did it, which would actually be the truth..."

"Manus…"

"Yes, Zone?"

"You're an idiot."

"Explain to me then."

"No. Because no matter what, there is no way I kill someone."

"I can do it for you, Zone?"

"I said no!"

"But..."

"NO!"

The table stopped their conversations to stare at him.

Right. He should not have conversations with Manus when his friends were around.

"U-uh… Sorry."

"Jaune…" Ruby began, watching him in the eye. "You didn't seem okay these past few days... Cardin's been picking on you again?"

"I-I'll deal with it." Jaune stuttered when people stared at him with pity. "I just have to figure out… something."

"That guy better not be stealing my punching bag," Yang cracked her fists.

"Such a behavior is intolerable," Weiss nodded, "If you're not going to talk about it with the teachers, you better do something about it yourself before..." she paused, hesitating.

"Before?" Jaune prompted.

"Before we break his legs!" Nora slapped her hand on the table, getting cheers from Yang and Ruby.

"See, Zone? They get it." Manus said smugly.

* * *

 **Saturday night, at the Club**

"Ugh, what should I do?" Jaune lamented.

"So that's how it is?" Melanie mused.

"How did you manage to pass as faunus?" Militia asked.

"It's a long story," Jaune sighed.

"So let me get this straight," Melanie said, "you're scared of beating him up because he's going to tell the school you're a faunus… even though you're not?"

Jaune winced. That did sound kinda silly when she put it like that.

"… It's not that simple." He protested weakly.

If he didn't have a Grimm in his right hand, he wouldn't be thinking about it so much. But he had to hide Manus.

Not only that, but anyone knowing the Arc family would notice both his parents were humans.

"I say, just wait for combat class and humiliate him properly in front of everyone," Melanie suggested.

"He seems to be all pride," Militia nodded, "If you're bothered by what he's going to say, you just have to silence him."

"Or blackmail him," Melanie smirked.

"… As expected of you," Jaune sighed.

Jaune, being the kindhearted individual he was, had only been thinking about logical solutions and ethical possibilities or eventual agreements.

He didn't think about scaring Cardin in submission or blackmail him.

He didn't really want to do something like that, honestly. But it was an option if he had no choice.

"Enough of that. Guess who I have on my team?"

* * *

 **The third week of school, on Monday**

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor."

Miss Goodwitch was currently showing the class the lockers and their different functions.

That was when the bullying truly got out of hand.

"Additionally, your locker can be sent to a location based on a six digit code. Now, be careful that-"

Jaune didn't get to hear the rest. He was shoved into a locker and the door closed on him.

"Aouch!" He winced when his head bumped against something.

Before he could react, the locker was launched into the sky like a rocket.

That was most likely Cardin and his team's doing.

"Ugh..." Jaune closed his eyes, feeling the motion sickness kick in, "Manus… Manus!"

"Got it, Zone," Manus replied calmly.

Jaune felt his right arm increase its strength before pushing against the door from the inside of the locker.

With a metallic crack, the door was blown away and Jaune jumped out of the flying locker.

He started falling down towards Beacon.

Manus drew Crocea Mors as Jaune saw the building approach at alarming speed.

Jaune took the time to concentrate his Aura in his right shoulder, guessing what Manus was about to do.

Manus moved his arm in a flash and brutally lashed out.

Jaune gasped in pain as he felt his Aura endure the strain on his shoulder. Manus had driven Crocea Mors in the wall to brutally stop their fall, just like during Initiation.

"Nice one," Jaune breathed to his arm, before looking down.

The whole class was gaping at him.

"… Mr. Arc?" Miss Goodwitch raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

Jaune extracted his sword out of the wall, leaving a giant crack, and landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry for that..." Jaune scratched his head, "Um… Who shoved me into that locker?"

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Arc," the teacher sighed, making them both tense. She waved her crop to the wall and it repaired itself. Was that her semblance? "Next time you'll be kind to wait for combat class to settle your differences."

"Wouldn't be much of a fight," Cardin grumbled to himself and bombed his chest with a confident smirk.

"Detention, Mr. Winchester." Miss Goodwitch sniped, making Cardin grimace and Yang snigger. "Come see me after class... Now, I believe you know everything there is to know about the lockers, thanks to your comrade's demonstration," She glared at the both of them. How unfair, what did he do?! He was a victim. "Let us head to combat class. I think we have our two volunteers for the first match?"

"Of course," Cardin nodded arrogantly.

"If I have to?" Jaune scratched his head.

"Good."

They entered the combat class, Jaune, Cardin and Miss Goodwitch staying down in the combat area while the rest of the class took seats.

"Fight well." Weiss nodded to him as she passed near him.

"Kick his ass!" Yang cheered.

"… Destroy him."

What the… Did Blake really say that?

"Break some legs, disciple!"

Jaune nodded to his friends and glanced at his opponent, gauging him.

Honestly, this could be troublesome. It was his first combat lesson, he was probably going to lose.

"I will explain the rules to you." Miss Goodwitch started explaining the rules of the fight once they were facing each other in the fighting stage.

Jaune started analyzing the situation with Manus as the teacher was speaking.

Cardin Winchester.

A fully armored opponent wielding a mace.

Why had Miss Goodwitch placed him against this opponent? Was it really because they didn't like each other?

Jaune's transcripts were pitiful when it came to fighting ability, Miss Goodwitch knew that. However, his strategic skills were supposedly excellent.

If Jaune theorized that the teacher placed them against each other based on their transcripts, then it could mean Cardin was as weak as him.

With his cocky grin, he didn't look like he was going to think much before attacking either.

Most likely, he would charge him out of frustration for all the bullying. He would want to crush him under his foot.

With his armor and mace, he would be relatively slow.

"Are you ready?" Miss Goodwitch interrupted his thinking, looking at them both.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Begin!"

Cardin charged him immediately, holding his mace back to prepare a devastating blow.

How predictable, Jaune thought as he stepped back and let the mace impact the ground in front of him.

The mace glowed red.

 _Boom!_

The ground exploded towards Jaune, sending him flying a few meters away.

His mace exploded?!

Jaune widened his eyes as he heard his opponent continuing his rush towards him, and rolled on the ground in reflex.

 _Boom!_

Once again, Jaune was launched by the force of the explosion. His Aura wouldn't last long at this rate.

"There's dust in his mace, Zone," Manus informed him quickly as he stood up rapidly.

Jaune barely heard him before throwing himself to the side to dodge another strike. This time, he managed to escape the full scale of the explosion.

As Jaune tried to stand up again, he saw an iron boot coming to his face in a flash.

"Take this!" Cardin shouted.

Manus moved at blinding speed, catching the foot and raising it in the air, throwing the guy off balance.

"Nice one," Jaune grinned as he picked up Crocea Mors and stroke Cardin while he was down.

A metallic impact resonated in the room.

Cardin had blocked the blow with his armor and kicked Jaune away.

"This… I see." Jaune mused as he watched his opponent get up and stare at him cautiously.

He remembered his quick conversation with Manus before entering the class.

" _No armor?" Jaune asked Manus as they made their way to the combat class._

" _Your opponent wields a mace, its weight would crush your armor. Not only it would slow you down, but there's a chance your armor could get so crushed that it could keep you from breathing._

 _His armor, on the other hand, will be effective against your sword. Damaging him will be difficult..._

 _Furthermore, if I had to attribute values on a scale of physical power, then you'd be at 10 while he's at 50. Most of the other students are above 100... We're completely out of our league in this class."_

So basically, this was like Eren vs Reiner in their titan form.

Jaune was not able to deal damage to Cardin's Aura because he blocked it with his armor first. Most likely, he learned to engage his Aura without spreading it to his armor pieces.

That was troublesome. That meant he had to deal damage to the small parts his armor didn't cover. Or hit hard enough to break it.

Hm?

Didn't he face something similar before?

Jaune's eyes widened in realization as Cardin charged again, mace glowing.

He threw himself to the side again, this time standing back up rapidly with Manus's help and rushing to Cardin's behind.

"You're just like a small Ursa," Jaune smirked as he slashed behind Cardin's knees, which were not covered in armor. Cardin gasped in pain, his legs giving out.

Like with an Ursa, Jaune jumped on him and made to stab his throat.

Wait, no.

That was a lethal blow.

He couldn't do that, that was against the rules that miss Goodwitch had just explained!

Cardin groaned angrily and pushed himself off the ground, forcing Jaune to stagger away.

That was no good… Jaune could not strike the head with his sword because lethal blows were forbidden in combat class.

"You bastard," Cardin grimaced angrily. "You should just bow down and let me win if you don't want me to reveal your identity to the school!"

Jaune froze, eyes narrowing.

This guy… was blackmailing him _now_ of all time?

That was why he didn't reveal it to anyone, he thought Jaune would let him win?

That made Jaune laugh a little.

"You don't realize what it means?" Cardin questioned with a disgusted expression. "Don't you have to uphold your family legacy, _Arc_? Does that even matter to you?"

"If you wanted to blackmail me, you should have come to see me when I was alone." Jaune pointed out. "Not in combat class where everyone can hear you."

"Oh, but that's the whole idea," Cardin smirked, resting his mace on his shoulder, staying at a safe distance of him. "That everyone can hear me. You think little Ice Bitch over there will be fine with what you're hiding?" He waved to Weiss, who appeared to be listening intently.

"What did you say?!" Jaune roared and charged in, seeing red.

"Zone! No!"

Cardin grinned and smashed his mace down. A series of explosions came towards Jaune in a straight line. He couldn't dodge it in time and took it completely.

Jaune gasped in pain as he felt his Aura endure the explosions, launching his body on the other side of the combat area.

"Ugh..." Jaune gasped on the ground.

"Stay down," Cardin threatened as he slowly walked towards him, "And surrender."

Jaune stood up, legs shaking.

He still had 60% of Aura.

Cardin was at 95%.

"Crap..."

"Calm down, Zone." Manus hissed in his ear. "If you let me control your strikes with the sword, I can be precise enough to injure his Aura."

"But I can't block his mace with my shield, I'm defenseless," Jaune argued.

"Even with my strength, I can't block his mace." Manus admitted, "Not in human form anyway..."

"Stop mumbling to yourself!" Cardin shouted and charged him once again.

Jaune felt Manus take control of his arm, pulsing with strength.

Jaune threw himself to the side to dodge the charge, and he felt Manus move.

A metallic sound resonated once again. He missed…

Jaune ran to the other side of the arena.

"Coward," Cardin spit.

"We need a plan," Jaune muttered to his hand.

Think, Jaune.

Strength, stamina, skill, Cardin dominated him in all these areas.

Cardin was probably faster than him too, but he was slowed down by his armor.

He needed something to get through his armor. That was the main problem.

Jaune eyed the mace Cardin was resting on his shoulder.

"We're going to steal his weapon," Jaune decided.

"I see," Manus accepted, "If I have enough strength to wield it, it can win us the match because it's able to damage his armor..."

"Let's do it," Jaune nodded and dashed towards his opponent.

"Fool," Cardin smirked and raised his mace.

At this moment, Manus threw Crocea Mors.

It was a precise, powerful throw that came straight towards his head. Cardin just had the time to tilt his head to the side before the sword violently crashed into the wall ten meters behind him, leaving a cut on his cheek.

Cardin groaned in surprise but Jaune was already on him.

Manus drew the red dagger that Junior gave them.

In such close range, his mace would be useless while the dagger would be very useful to target the vulnerable spots between the armor.

As Jaune grasped his opponent around the waist, and Manus stroke several times Cardin's right arm, intending on making him drop his mace.

He did.

"You little..."

Jaune didn't see the blow coming, his elbow slammed on his skull, and a terrible hook targeting his face. Manus dropped the dagger to try to block it desperately.

Cardin grasped Jaune's right arm.

For a moment, there was a struggle of strength between the two.

Then Cardin headbutted him, making Jaune gasp in pain. Cardin kicked him away, before sending an uppercut in his chin.

Jaune's body raised in the air and crashed on the ground, his world swaying.

A foot settled on his chest.

He was still at 30% Aura, but he was completely dominated.

"B-bastard," Jaune struggled to get up, but Cardin's foot strengthened its position on his chest.

Cardin laughed loudly, delighted. "You're the bastard here, Arc. Am I not good enough for you to use _it_?"

"Huh?"

"Don't screw around with me, Arc! You're a faunus," Cardin accused. There were a couple of gasps in the crowd. "You're a freak of a faunus, but not just that!"

He paused to make a disgusted expression.

"You're the worst kind! You hide your true nature and pass for human."

He laughed again. "But I thought, how could an Arc be a faunus? So I did some research..." He turned to Miss Goodwitch, "It turns out, he lied in his transcripts! He stated to be human instead of faunus, and for why?"

Cardin knelt down to approach his face from Jaune's. "Because you're an _illegitimate child_ ," He smirked triumphantly. "Literally, a _bastard_. Your parents are both humans, and they wanted to hide their son's race, didn't they? You're a bastard that they didn't want to recognize, so they sent you to Beacon. Who knew the Arc family chief was so unfaithful to his wife?"

… What?

Jaune closed his eyes as Cardin raised his mace above him to strike down.

Jaune's father…

" _Dad!"_

" _Woa, woa, don't push. My body's still recovering." The Arc father laughed from his hospital bed as his family surrendered him._

" _You idiot! You…"_

" _Shhht, my angel," he grinned to his wife. "There was no other choice possible, you know it."_

" _You could have hidden with us!"_

" _I thought you died," One of Jaune's sister cried._

 _Jaune stared at his father with tears in his eyes as his family drowned his father in hugs and cries._

 _His father had pushed a Grimm wave away from their home, all on his own._

 _This… Was it what a Huntsman was? Risking his life to save others?_

 _That evening, Jaune sneaked into his father's room._

" _Jaune?"_

" _Dad… I want to become a Huntsman too."_

 _The man stared at him with a long look. He sighed. "I see you've made up your mind... You idiot."_

" _Yes. The truth is, it's been my dream since I was little."_

" _It's too late for you to enter a combat school. I will not train you either. Jaune… If this is the path you choose, you will have to find a way for yourself."_

 _Jaune looked down and grit his teeth._

" _I will not support this decision." His father finished categorically._

" _I will still become a Huntsman," Jaune swore, his eyes resolute._

"… _That's fine. But listen, my son."_

 _Jaune stared at his dad as the man redressed on his bed, wincing from his injuries._

" _What I did yesterday. Those were not a Huntsman's actions."_

" _E-eh?"_

" _Those were a father's actions. To protect his family."_

 _Jaune opened his mouth, but his father cut him before he could say anything._

" _Even though I have been a Huntsman for many years… If you manage to become a Huntsman, remember this:_

 _Family… always comes first. Don't throw away your life for people you don't know."_

Jaune opened his eyes.

"Now, use it!" Cardin shouted angrily. "A victory is meaningless if my opponent doesn't give it his all, faunus or not!"

The mace finally came down.

In a flash, Manus and Jaune moved his right arm at the same time.

Jaune's arm doubled in size, revealing sharp fangs and pulsing muscles.

The claw easily blocked the mace.

The resulting explosion engulfed them both.

Cardin let out a surprised groan before his mace was snatched away in the smoke.

"Yes, that's it!" Cardin laughed triumphantly. "Show it!"

Shut up... Jaune was so angry he wanted the guy to suffer for what he'd said.

Jaune's right arm waved the weapon in an arc and hit Cardin in his side.

How dare this guy talked about his father like that!

Cardin was thrown several meters away.

Jaune finally stood up, raising the mace and facing Cardin's charge again.

Jaune's father would never cheat on his wife! He'd rather die than make his family suffer!

The mace caught Cardin in the chest with an explosion, Manus releasing the weapon at the same time.

Cardin was thrown on the other side of the arena, crashing into the wall along with his weapon.

Another explosion was released from the weapon as if sealing the match.

No, he had to suffer more than that. How dare he humiliates Jaune's family in front of the whole class?

"Winner, Mr. Arc..."

"Zone! Zone, calm down!"

Jaune blinked, his breathing slowing down.

Cardin's Aura was at 14%. He was not moving.

They just… took 40% of Cardin's Aura in a single blow?

That mace was definitely powerful.

Jaune looked down at his arm in panic.

 _Zzzzzzzzzuuu_. His arm came back to normal.

There was a silence as Jaune panted, slowly coming back to his senses.

Then he finally realized what he just did.

Regret and shame instantly rushed over him. He did it again… He lost control of his emotions.

Dammit! Why did he let anger control his actions again? Even though he did meditation… Even though he swore to himself he wouldn't do it again!

Jaune was sure of it now. Having a Grimm in his arm definitely made him more impulsive and hotheaded. This was just a sparring match, and he had let Cardin get to him with his taunts.

He turned to Miss Goodwitch, sending her a pleading look.

"Mr. Arc…" She eventually hesitated.

Jaune tensed. "Y-yes?"

"You're… going to the headmaster's office." She sent him a sympathetic look and added, "I'm sorry."

A pit opened in his stomach.

That was it… He was going to get expelled?

No, d-don't cry Jaune. Wait for the corridor.

"Would someone care to accompany Mr. Arc?" Miss Goodwitch demanded, regarding his team.

He slowly picked up his sword and dagger before risking a glance to his friends. They all had supportive expressions.

Except for Weiss.

She couldn't meet his eyes.

A sharp pain surged through his heart. He looked away, breathing deeply to keep his emotions in check.

"I will." Blake stood up and walked to him, grabbing his arm. "Come on Jaune..."

They left the hall together as they heard Cardin let out a last snicker behind them.

"That Cardin…" Blake hissed angrily. "I can't believe someone like him is in Beacon.

What he said, is it true?" She asked as they walked.

Jaune stayed quiet and looked away, unable to answer.

No, of course, it was not true. His father was an honorable man and never cheated on his wife.

Jaune was the cheater. He faked his transcripts. He wasn't a faunus, his arm was just possessed by a Grimm.

He wanted to say that. Really.

But Manus raised his arm, opening a red eye in his palm to glare at Jaune.

He remembered what happened just before going to Beacon.

" _Let this be a warning, Zone… No one must know."_

He gulped.

Manus didn't care about Jaune's family, he would use any excuse available.

No, Jaune couldn't say anything.

And if he didn't deny it, his family's reputation was going to take a blow.

No matter what, an Arc was never supposed to betray his family.

But he had no choice… Oh man… If his family ever found out, he was screwed.

It was a disgrace. He would probably get disowned or something like that.

Even worse, a single call from the headmaster to his father and everything would be over.

His career as a Huntsman, his relationship with his family, his friends...

"I get it," Blake patted his arm with a sympathetic expression, "You don't have to say anything. I understand."

"..."

Jaune stayed quiet in shame and disgrace as they made their way to the headmaster's office.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, been sick the whole week.**

 **Not really satisfied with this chapter, but I had to get it out someday, so here it is.**

 **I'm also wondering if my chapter titles are too spoilery.**


	8. Sounds like the start of a joke

**So apparently you guys got a notification when I deleted last week's note? Sorry about that, I didn't know it would do that.**

 **Ugh, I've also been having problems with uploading the chapter to the Document Manager. I kept getting a File Upload error. Had to edit an already existing chapter and copy-paste the new one.**

 **Dammit, this site is frustrating sometimes.**

 **Anyways, for those of you who didn't read last week's note, there's a new awesome cover picture, drawn by Kegi Springfield. You can find him on Deviant Art.**

 **Thank you all for the support, I never thought I'd get so many followers! Seriously, five freaking hundreds!**

* * *

Jaune Arc screwed up.

During his fight with Cardin Winchester, he snapped in anger and revealed his arm's nature.

As a consequence, not only people thought he was a faunus, but Cardin also spread the idea that Jaune was a bastard, which tarnished his family's reputation.

Now, everything wasn't completely settled in stone yet.

He could still deny it. That he was a bastard.

However, in this situation, there was no other reasonable explanation for his arm's transformation.

His arm transformed because he was a faunus. Being a faunus automatically meant he was either adopted, or he was an illegitimate child, because Jaune's parents were both humans.

And obviously, revealing Manus's identity was out of the question.

Especially to people teaching how to exterminate Grimms.

… Was there a way out of this that didn't screw his family?

They reached the elevator.

"Aaaargh!" Jaune snapped, pulling on his hair in desperation,"What am I going to say!"

"Calm down," Blake said beside him. "Nobody faults you for this. I'm sure the Headmaster will understand your circumstances."

Oh, right, Blake was there.

"…"

Jaune didn't reply.

He had more important things to plan. Like, figuring out what he was going to say to Ozpin.

Blake didn't know the truth. She thought he was a bastard too.

Not that there was anything wrong with being a bastard, or being a faunus.

Think, Jaune. There may be a solution you're not seeing somewhere…

Everything will be determined in the next minutes. And there was no way he could pass as a faunus for four years. Sooner or later, people would find out. His family will find out.

At the very least, he would have to tell his father if he came to Beacon… _when_ he came to Beacon. Even if Manus absolutely wouldn't want to.

 _Ting!_

The doors opened on the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Arc." Ozpin greeted him. "And… Miss Belladonna?"

"Hello, headmaster." Blake greeted politely.

"Hello." Jaune scratched his head. "Um, sorry we took a little while…"

"It's fine." Ozpin smiled. "Please, have a seat."

Jaune sat hesitantly on the chair in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Miss Belladonna, if you would leave us?"

"What, I can't stay?" Blake protested, to which Ozpin smiled.

"While I'm sure such matters are of great interest to you, I would rather speak with Mr. Arc alone."

"I-I see…" She stuttered, "… See you later, Jaune."

She fled the room.

Now… A one and one talk with Ozpin.

And he had no idea what to say, he had no plan.

Except disgracing his family, that was.

He was completely screwed.

"Mr. Arc…" Ozpin sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Relax."

"Relax?" Jaune repeated dumbly.

"Yes. Contrary to what you seem to be thinking, I am not going to give you a punishment. There is no need for you to be so tense."

"R-really?"

"Did you think I would?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well..."

Because he lied on his race in his transcripts?

Saying that would only confirm it. But Ozpin probably wouldn't believe he was a human either.

He wasn't sure what to say.

The silence lengthened between them, Ozpin observing him as he took a sip of his mug.

Jaune didn't want to lie to everyone. That was the main issue here.

Hm?

Wait…

Confirming? Belief…?

Suddenly, Jaune's eyes widened. There was a way out of this… That didn't involve lying.

Jaune frowned as he thought of what he was going to say. He would have to carefully choose his words, but there was a way out.

"…You are here only for me to ask more information on your situation." Ozpin eventually declared, "In other words, to clarify your circumstances, Mr. Arc.  
From what miss Goodwitch told me… there really is no need for all this… drama… that Mr. Winchester tried to make, though I'm sure the students enjoyed it.  
Rest assured that I will have a talk with Mr. Winchester."

He paused, reading something on his scroll.

"First… and I'd like you to answer me honestly… Are you a faunus?"

Jaune looked away, seemingly uncomfortable. "No."

"No?" The headmaster raised an eyebrow.

"No, I am not a faunus." Jaune repeated as he felt his arm pulsing in confusion.

"Then, how do you explain _this_?" Ozpin asked as he showed him a scroll.

A video of the last seconds of his fight with Cardin was displayed on it. Jaune clearly had an arm twice as big as the other, shaped in a deadly claw.

"… I-I..."

Jaune closed his eyes.

"I… don't explain it."

"Excuse me?"

"There's nothing to explain. Believe me or not… it is just an ability I have."

"And you are not a faunus?"

"I'm… I'm not." Jaune nodded, purposefully marking a hesitation.

"You can transform your arm into a claw, but you still claim to not be a faunus?" Ozpin repeated, rolling his eyes sarcastically. He sighed, disappointed. "Mr. Arc… You are not in any trouble-"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Jaune cut him before he started lecturing him. "With all due respect, I thought _you_ of all people would understand, headmaster."

Ozpin frowned, staring at Jaune.

The man was probably not pleased with getting interrupted.

Again, Ozpin stayed quiet and took another sip of his coffee, humming.

Was it some kind of interrogation technique?

Or was he just waiting for him to say something else?

"If… If I was a faunus… hypothetically." Jaune hesitated, sweat pouring on his forehead. "That would be problematic for my family's reputation. Wouldn't it?"

"True…" Ozpin allowed eyes narrowed.

"However," Jaune stared in Ozpin's eyes meaningfully, trying to convey something in his gaze. "I am not a faunus. So it's not a problem… And I'd like to keep it that way. But not Cardin. He's trying to cause me trouble."

Jaune wasn't sure he could be more _obvious_ than that! Seriously, the man would have to be as dense as a rock to miss so many hints.

"… I see." Ozpin smiled, eyes glinting, "I understand what you are saying."

…Did it work?

"Then… you are a human with an unexplained ability to transform your arm, correct?" Ozpin questioned, as he wrote something on a piece of paper.

Wait, it was his transcripts, wasn't it?

"That's right," Jaune nodded gratefully to Ozpin, who just hummed and continued to write.

"I am willing to believe that," he mused eventually, "You would be surprised how many times I have to deal with this kind of story." He stared into Jaune's eyes and continued. "Unexplained abilities… They're much more frequent than what people may believe. Like your semblance, for example."

"U-um, aren't all semblances unexplained?" Jaune asked, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Semblances are the manifestation of the soul, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said, "Sensing Grimm should not be a part of your soul, it's never been seen before."

"Well, yeah. Semblances are unique after all."

"Most are, but some appear multiple times. Like the Schnee semblance." Ozpin corrected, before staring into Jaune's eyes. "Can I ask you a question about this special sense of yours, Mr. Arc?"

Jaune narrowed his eyes, trying to guess what the man was thinking.

He wasn't sure how the conversation deviated from his race to his semblance, but it really wasn't favorable territory either.

"… Go ahead." Jaune allowed carefully.

The headmaster leaned forward. "Are you sure you can only sense Grimms?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes." Jaune frowned.

"I doubt it." Ozpin sighed. "You perceived something in Miss Rose that nobody could."

Ruby again? What was with this man's obsession with her?

"Have you ever thought you might be able to sense something else? Say, danger or threat or… something else, less common to you, more... special."

Jaune hummed, leaning back in his chair.

This man said one question, yet he was asking two.

How annoying.

Jaune found himself agreeing with Manus.

He didn't like this man at all.

This man was too nosy, even for a headmaster.

Jaune didn't know what this man's intentions were, but it was best to plan for the worst.

"Can't really say." He shrugged eventually. "Never thought about it. It's just convenient."

"It is." Ozpin chuckled and paused again to observe him. Thankfully, he seemed to notice his discomfort and backed away. "Now, getting back on track… You are not a faunus and your arm's ability to transform remains unexplained. Correct?"

"Yes." Jaune nodded, happy that the headmaster finally dropped the subject.

"I suppose it is not necessary to call your family?"

"I'd rather not…"

This was actually happening? Was Ozpin really covering for him?

"I understand," Ozpin nodded again, "Did… Mr. Aurum know about your situation?"

Jaune blinked. Mr. Aurum…?

Oh, right, June Aurum was the supposed Huntsman that recommended him to Beacon.

In other words, Junior.

"No… He doesn't know about my arm if that's what you're asking about." Jaune said, obviously playing dumb.

Ozpin seemed to pick up on it and hummed with a small smile as he finished writing on the sheet, before closing the folder.

"Well, Mr. Arc, I believe we have cleared up the misunderstanding, haven't we?"

"Yes," Jaune smiled hesitantly, "Thank you very much, Headmaster. I really appreciate it."

"It is no problem, Mr. Arc. I judge my students based on their abilities, not on rumors. I heard you have been working very hard since you became a student. You may even be the most studious we've had in a while… Of course, I would want such a student to stay in my school. Whatever is written in his transcripts do not matter."

Jaune froze, paling. This man… Did he know about his transcripts?

Was Jaune actually the one getting played?

No, no, he was just being paranoid.

It was easier to think that way.

"A-ah, I'm just doing my best," Jaune blushed, scratching his cheek. "It's all thanks to my partner, she helps me a lot and is a wonderful teacher." He added, jumping at the chance to praise Weiss.

"Keep up the good work, Mr. Arc. I am sure you will become a promising Huntsman." Ozpin gestured to the elevator's doors. "Until next time, Mr. Arc."

"Y-Yeah…" Jaune stood up and made his way to the exit.

"Oh, one last thing," Ozpin called, "Were I you, I'd keep that semblance a secret."

That would be for the best, Jaune supposed, especially if someone like the headmaster suggested it.

"Noted... Thank you for your time, professor." He nodded as the doors closed.

"No need to thank me," The man smiled enigmatically behind his cup of coffee.

The doors closed, and Jaune made his way out of the building.

Once outside, he stopped and sat on a bench, taking his head in his hands.

"… Zone? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I just… That was an intense talk."

"What happened back there, Zone?" Manus asked, confused. "Why did you say you were human? And more importantly, why did he believe you without any valuable reason?"

"Very simple." Jaune smiled at his hand, who popped an eye in his palm to observe him and listen. "He didn't actually believe me."

"…Zone. Isn't that pretty bad?"

Jaune laughed, "Don't you see it? This is genius!"

"…Is it?"

"Ozpin thinks I'm hiding my race. Officially, he believes I'm a human, but in reality, he thinks I'm faunus and he covers for me because it would be bad for my family's reputation. In other words, he's doing me a favor."

"I see… But why would he do that?"

"Uh…" Jaune paused, frowning. Why indeed? "I don't know."

"You don't know, Zone? Then why did you take the risk to lie to Beacon's headmaster?"

"But that's the thing," Jaune pointed out, grinning. "I was _not_ lying. I'm really not a faunus. Besides, the headmaster seemed interested in your ability to sense Grimm and whatever it is Ruby is hiding, maybe that's why he helps me? Plus, he seemed like the type to let something like this pass."

"But he still thinks you are lying..."

"Yeah, but I'm not."

"That's the same thing, Zone."

"No, it really isn't."

Manus was confused.

"So you're going to keep saying you are human… but at the same time, you'll let everyone assume you're lying and let them believe that you are a faunus… even though you are not?"

"Exactly."

"But, I thought your family's reputation mattered to you, Zone?"

"Not a problem. Officially, I'm human, thanks to Ozpin. Rumors will probably spread in the school, but even then, there is no proof. Quite the contrary, my medical records clearly state I'm human."

"Isn't it a problem to us? If they think you're human, then they will ask questions about your arm's ability to transform."

"Nope! Because, even if I claim to be human, people will still think I'm faunus and that I'm hiding my race to protect the family reputation."

"Then we're back to square one!" Zone frowned, confused. "Your family's reputation!"

"Don't you get it?" Jaune insisted, "I can get proof I'm human anytime I want from my medical records and restore the Arc reputation whenever I want."

Manus's eye widened in comprehension. "Oh."

"Heh." Jaune smiled proudly as Manus processed the information.

"...So, Zone... when are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Prove that you're a human and restore your family's fame."

"When my father comes, or when it starts to get out of hand..." Jaune hummed. "If not... Probably after we graduate in four years."

"…"

"What do you think, Manus?"

Even though Manus was a Grimm, Jaune still valued his opinion. The way they thought was different, and he wanted to know if this plan had any flaws.

Because he was pretty sure there were some flaws somewhere in this plan of his. After all, it was something he made up on the spot, in front of the headmaster.

"… Zone. Aren't you just over-complicating things?"

Jaune winced. "I-I know, but it's not that bad..."

"I can see a couple problems with that plan, Zone." Manus continued, confirming Jaune's assumptions. "First, with this story, you still need to pass as a faunus…"

"What? No, I'm going to keep saying I'm human."

"Yes, but you still have to get people to think you're hiding your faunus heritage, Zone." Manus explained, "So you'll need to pass as faunus, if you don't want people to ask about your Grimm arm."

"W-well, I suppose that's true..."

"In addition, not only we will be subject to faunus discrimination, but we will be seen as a liar by the rest of the school for four years…"

Jaune winced. "T-technically, I won't be lying..."

Manus rolled his eye and continued mercilessly. "Second… What are you going to say to Weiss? She didn't seem happy to learn that you are a faunus."

"Uh… I don't know… "Jaune admitted. "Just apologize, I guess."

"Third…" Manus sighed, "I don't think you fooled the headmaster at all. This man is too weird, my instinct tells me that we may be in trouble."

"Your instinct...? Right... Maybe," Jaune allowed, "But as long as he plays along, I'm not complaining."

"Fourth…" Manus paused, staring at Jaune in the eye. "If we go to the infirmary, that's a problem.

Something like blood tests could reveal our nature, either as a human or worse, as a Grimm. And once you reveal the truth, people will want an explanation for your arm's ability to transform. At that time, what will you say?"

"Well… We have four years to figure that out?" Jaune tried.

"I see… So instead of resolving the problem, Zone, in reality, you're just procrastinating and reporting the problem to later." Manus assessed, merciless. "Zone, do you not realize that telling the truth will be harder the longer you pretend?"

"It was something I made up on the spot in front of the freaking headmaster! I wasn't at my best! And I don't have any choice!" Jaune snapped, jumping on his feet and poking his right arm with his left-hand finger angrily. " _You_ don't let me any choice! All this stuff is necessary because _you_ absolutely do not want to be revealed to the world!"

"For good reason!" Manus protested.

"And I agree with you…" Jaune nodded, "But it will be easier to hide your existence in my arm once I'm a full grown Huntsman, rather than a student of Beacon, that's why this plan is necessary!"

"I know," Manus admitted. "Despite all its flaws, it's still a somewhat acceptable plan, and it's better than nothing... but it needs to be perfect. We need to plan out what to do if we're found out. And also, what about your team?"

"What about them?"

"As a Grimm, I really don't care but…" Manus hesitated, "With this plan… Does it mean you're going to deceive them like the rest of the students?"

"I don't know." Jaune sighed. "I can't tell them I have a Grimm arm..."

"No, you can't." Manus denied categorically.

"If I say I'm human, they probably won't believe me though… But if I say I'm a faunus it would be a lie..."

"Why not just lie to them?"

"Because they're my teammates, that's why."

Manus hummed. "Sounds like you're overthinking things again."

"There's nothing to think about! It's a matter of principles." Jaune protested, "I just… don't want to lie to my friends."

"You already did." Manus pointed out. "When you said you've been recommended by a Huntsman, for example."

Jaune groaned pitifully, shaking his head.

He could feel the headaches coming already. Between his supposed race, his Grimm parasite, his fake semblance and his forged transcripts, he had way too many secrets to hide!

"Let go of these useless principles, Zone," Manus suggested, "They won't get us anywhere."

"Maybe…" Jaune hesitated, "Maybe I can pull the same thing I did with Ozpin?"

"You mean, manipulating their opinions while still telling the truth? Zone… Stop overthinking things! You can't keep doing that."

"… I guess you're right..." Jaune sighed.

"So what are you going to say to them, Zone?"

"…"

Jaune didn't answer. He stood up and made his way to his team's dorm.

"Zone, you have to be sure of yourself!" Manus warned as he walked, "Four years, it's a commitment. We have to be completely sure of the plan."

"… Yeah, yeah. Don't worry."

Eventually, he arrived in front of his team's dorm.

He could hear some muffled voices from the inside, but he couldn't quite make out the words.

It sounded like they were arguing.

… Should he come back later?

"Uuuu… Sucks to be you, Jaune." He heard a cute whine and turned in its direction.

Ruby was there, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Yeah…" Jaune sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'm not sure I'll be able to make everything right, to be honest."

"Are you going to come clean?" Ruby asked, approaching him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you should explain to them why you were hiding your faunus traits." She patted his arm.

"…"

As expected, even though it was Cardin that revealed it, they took it as a fact after seeing his arm.

Noticing Jaune's silence, Ruby planted herself in front of him, crossing her arms and glaring at him, trying to be intimidating.

To Jaune, it was more an adorable pout than anything else, really.

"Jaune… You're not going to lie, are you?"

Jaune hesitated.

"N-no…?"

"Then you'll be fine." She smiled and touched his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jaune. Good luck, I believe in you!"

She turned back and returned to her team's room.

Such a nice girl.

What could such a nice girl be hiding to get so much attention from the headmaster, Jaune had no idea.

Let's not worry too much about it right now.

One problem at a time.

Jaune took a deep breath, shaking his head, and faced his dorm's door.

He slammed it open. "I'm baaaack!"

"Gah!" Yang jumped, "Jeez, you surprised me."

Jaune looked around the room. It seemed like Blake and Weiss had been arguing, judging by how they were glaring at each other.

"You!" The heiress in question snapped, stomping towards him.

"Weiss..." Blake warned as Yang just sighed.

 _Here it goes._

"When did you plan to tell us that you were a faunus!" She poked his chest angrily. Ah, even when angry she was cute. "We're your teammates, we deserved to know _before_ someone like… like _Winchester_!"

"Weiss! That's not fair..." Blake protested, stepping between them.

"What! How can you be fine with that!"

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Jaune apologized.

"We're your teammates!" Weiss huffed and walked in a circle around the room. "And that _Winchester_ , he humiliated you."

"Y-yeah," Jaune winced, "But..."

"How come _Winchester_ knows about it and we don't?"

Huh, she seemed more focused on that _Winchester_ than anything else, judging by how she spit his name like she got a bug in her mouth.

One could have thought the heiress of the SDC was upset with him because he was a faunus, but it seemed that was not the case at all.

"Cardin bumped into me and threatened me," Jaune explained, "I reacted in reflex… I transformed my arm instinctively, like when I fought him earlier."

"Even so, we're your teammates, we deserved to know!" The heiress continued to shout at him, making him take a step back. The weird thing was, he didn't understand why she was so angry at all. "That's the reason he was bothering you, wasn't it? You should have told us about it! What could possibly-"

"How about you _back off_ and leave him alone!" Blake interrupted her angrily. "It's not like his race matters!"

Hm?

Why was Blake defending him so fervently?

And no, you're wrong, Weiss has not mentioned his race at all, you're mistaken.

Blake was always so quiet, but now she was fighting Weiss to defend him?

"It does matter," Weiss crossed her arms.

"In what way?" Blake shouted.

 _Shouted._

 _Blake_.

"Because it means he lied to us!" Weiss turned to glare at Jaune. "It's like you don't even trust us..."

"Hey, I'm sorry," Jaune tried again. He didn't look like it but so much spite from Weiss was slowly getting to him.

Angry Weiss was scary.

"When would you have told us if _Winchester_ hadn't revealed it?"

"…" Jaune looked away.

"You…" Weiss shook her head, disappointed, "You wouldn't even have..."

"I don't know!" Jaune finally snapped, throwing his arms in the air. "It's only been three weeks, maybe I was waiting to know you better! We may be teammates, but in reality, we don't know much about each other, and I didn't want this to go public… because of my family, you know." He sighed. "But it's too late now."

So much for ' _strangers are just friends you haven't met yet_ '. Manus was really a bad influence on him.

Weiss sighed, slowly calming down. "I know that… I just…" She seemed to struggle to find her words.

"Can't bear faunus kind?" Blake finished coldly.

"No, that's not it!" Weiss protested angrily.

Then what was it? Jaune already apologized.

There was a tense silence in the room.

"I… I need some fresh air." Weiss sighed and left the room, leaving Jaune, Yang, and Blake alone in the dorm.

Jaune covered his face with his hands and let out a long sigh. "That damn Cardin..."

He may not look like it, but that argument with Weiss had been exhausting.

"Jaune…" Blake hesitated. "Are you really… I mean…" She seemed to struggle for a moment. "Forget it," She eventually sighed. "You… It's for your family, isn't it? I understand."

"I don't think you do," Jaune grimaced. "But that's fine, I guess."

"Don't worry, Weiss will come around," Yang shrugged.

"I hope you're right," Jaune sighed. "What about you? What's your opinion on this?"

"I don't care about all that stuff." She shrugged. "Though I guess… you could have at least explained things better to us about why Cardin bothered you so much. We would have helped, you know."

"Yeah… But I didn't want him to say what he said during our fight."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that." She waved her hand and stood up. "I'll try talking to Weiss. I'll put in a good word for you, Ladykiller."

Yang, trying to calm down Weiss? That sounded wrong.

"Um, I'm not sure you're the best person to..."

Jaune didn't get to finish his sentence, the blonde girl was already out of the room.

"Do you think Weiss will come around?" Blake asked.

"I hope." Jaune sighed and turned to her. "Thanks for defending me like that."

She smirked mysteriously. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'd do the same for me if something comes up in the future."

"Eh? Yeah, of course." Jaune grinned at her. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Sure." She smiled back.

It seemed like for some reason, Blake finally warmed up to him. He didn't complain.

He walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"That wasn't too bad, Zone," Manus muttered once Jaune started washing his body. "You did the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You threw away your principles and lied. It's good, a necessary step for our survival."

Jaune's lips slowly curled up, turning into an evil smirk.

"… What is it, Zone? I don't like that expression at all." Manus's eye narrowed in his palm.

"I… didn't lie." Jaune grinned with a shit-eating smile on his face. "I never said I was a faunus. I just apologized."

"… Goddammit, Zone."

* * *

"Sup!" Jaune greeted Tukson as he entered the bookshop.

"Jaune?" He groaned from behind the newspaper he was reading on his seat. "Don't you have class today?"

"Not anymore," Jaune shrugged.

" You really shouldn't be here..." He looked worried for some reason. "Don't you have some extra training or studying to do?"

"Normally I do, but my partner is upset with me and I don't really want to study alone."

Tukson grunted. "Had a fight?"

"She found out about my arm."

"Ah."

He put his newspaper down, staring at Jaune.

"And your partner…"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Ah."

"…"

"…"

"Also, the whole school knows about my arm now."

"Ah..."

"…"

"…That's pretty bad…"

"Gee, thanks for your support, Tukson." Jaune rolled his eyes. "I'm touched you care so much."

He laughed loudly. "Sorry, kid, but there's not much I can do about your situation!"

"Really?" Jaune questioned, "Aren't you, like, used to these situations?"

"When did I become your go-to guy for advice for that kind of thing?" The man sighed.

"Since you told me you have ties with the White Fang?" Jaune tried.

"… That's not a valid reason at all."

"I know, but I have no one else to go to."

"Fine." He sighed and looked at Jaune. "Did you come clean and explained why you hid your arm?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's up to your partner to accept it." He shrugged.

"… Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Just be patient."

"Goddammit."

At this moment, the door opened.

Two persons walked into the store, a man and a woman.

The man had horns on his head, the woman had antlers.

"Tukson." They nodded and glanced at Jaune. "He's a customer?"

"Kinda," Tukson said, even though Jaune was not a customer at all. "Any book you're looking for?"

"Third Crusade." The woman answered, making Tukson nod. She turned to Jaune. "Hey there, what book are you searching for?" The woman asked Jaune cautiously.

"Um..."

 _None of your goddamn business, that's the book I'm searching for._

"He's also looking for Third Crusade," Tukson answered for him, and the two individuals seemed to relax. "I have it in the back, but he's not ready for it yet, you know."

Jaune glanced at Tukson confusedly.

What was this man saying? He wasn't searching for any book at all.

He also seemed unusually tense.

"Good, good." The woman with antlers grinned happily. "New faces are always welcome in our ranks."

"How are things at the camp?" Tukson asked amicably as they all shook hands.

Hm?

What was going on here?

Could it be, these two impolite individuals were actually…?

"Manus," Jaune hissed to his hand as the three made small talk. "A little help, please? What's happening here?"

"Third crusade…" Manus muttered. "I'm not sure, Zone, but I think it refers to the human army reclaiming territories under faunus control. Or the reverse… I'm really not too sure."

"But why would I be searching for that?"

"Tukson knows the White Fang," Manus mused. "Maybe it's some kind of code-word for Tukson to recognize their members."

"Then, these two, they're..."

"White Fang members, most likely," Manus confirmed.

So Tukson covered for him, allowing him to stay in the bookshop? At this point, he would have rather let them have their conversation privately and left.

He really didn't want to get into trouble with the White Fang.

Jaune glanced at the three faunus from behind a bookshelf.

Well, since he was there... Might as well listen to their conversation.

"Ah, enough small talk," Tukson grunted, "I have work to do. You wouldn't come here for a good reason, so tell me, what do you want?"

The two faunus looked at each other.

"We heard that brother Taurus is searching for someone." The man with horns said.

"She was pretty smart when she left the organization, and covered her tracks well, so brother Taurus gave up. We thought, maybe if we can find her, we'll get rewarded." The woman continued. "Trying to rise through the ranks, you know?"

"Uhuh," Tukson groaned distractedly.

"It's a long shot, but we asked around a little," the man with antlers grinned, "We came up with a decent description, along with an interesting hobby."

"From what we've heard, she likes reading books a lot." The woman nodded, "We wanted to ask you if you saw her since you own a bookshop… maybe she came here since she should still be in Vale, from what we know."

"Shoot," Tukson grunted. "What does she look like?"

"She's a black haired cat faunus, hunter trained..."

Hm? That description seemed awfully familiar.

"Her name's Blake Belladonna."

… And suddenly, it all made sense.

Why Blake was hissing like a cat!

Blake was White Fang… That was why she defended him so fervently. Why she warmed up to him so much.

No, wait, she doesn't have a cat tail or cat ears, she just wears a...

Bow...

"Holy crap." Jaune groaned to himself.

The heiress of the SDC and a former member of the White Fang, together on the same team.

Add to that an Arc whose arm was possessed by a Grimm, and a blonde super-Saiyan whose sister had a mysterious power.

It sounded like the start of some joke about the four of them walking into a bar.

"Didn't see her." Tukson shrugged. "If I do, I'll call you."

Fortunately, Jaune didn't tell Tukson who his teammates were, except for Weiss.

He'd have to warn Blake not to come here.

"Damn, that's too bad." The woman sighed. "Thanks anyway. Take care of yourself, Tukson."

"Looking forward to seeing you again, boy." The other nodded to Jaune who faked a smile for them while they left the shop.

"Okay," Jaune said once they were gone, "What the hell was that?"

"White Fang." Tukson shrugged. "That's why you shouldn't come here during the week. From now on, come only on weekends, okay?"

"Sure..." Jaune nodded.

"It's getting late. You should go back to Beacon."

"But wait, do they come here often? The White Fang."

"Once a week. I share information with them, go to some meetings, and in return, they leave me alone… most of the time." Tukson sighed, before pushing Jaune towards the door. "Don't worry about it. You'll miss your ship for Beacon, Jaune."

"But… Fine." Jaune sighed.

Most of his questions were already answered anyway.

And he still had to make up with Weiss.

One problem at a time.

* * *

After some search, Yang finally found Weiss.

In the library. She really should have checked there first. They had a different definition of ' _fresh air_ '.

With her white dress, she was easily recognizable. She was sat at one of the tables, studying a book.

She didn't look like she was focusing much on it.

Yang took a seat.

"What is it?" Weiss asked defensively. "Yang? Sorry, I thought you were… With the blonde hair."

What was _that_ supposed to mean?!

"… No, we're not that similar looking...!"

"It's just the nerves." Weiss groaned and went back to her book.

Yang hesitated, not sure where to start. The name Jaune was hanging in the air but both refused to pronounce it.

Knowing Weiss, she was going to be stubborn about it. How was Yang going to get through her?

"So… about our team-leader."

"…" Weiss didn't react.

"Don't you think you were a bit unfair back then?" Yang asked.

"…"

"His reasons seemed perfectly reasonable to me." Yang continued.

"…"

"Even though he works so hard and puts up with your extra lessons," Yang pointed out, "why are you butt-hurt for such a little thing?"

"…"

"And he apologized too, even though he really didn't have to."

"I know..." Weiss muttered.

Damn, Yang was actually starting to feel bad for enumerating her arguments like that.

Weiss leaned back in her chair, looking at Yang. "... Do you know about the White Fang?"

"Who doesn't," Yang nodded.

"Well... My family has been at war with the White Fang for ages, we have lost lots of family members because of them. So when we see faunus, we... associate them with the White Fang. That's because the majority of the faunus in Atlas support the White Fang."

"Is that what this is about?" Yang rolled her eyes. "You think Jaune is part of-"

"No." Weiss cut her immediately, "Of course not. Even after considering the possibility, there's no way a member of the Arc family supports the White Fang."

"Then why?" Yang asked, confused.

"Back then... I was just surprised, and reacted poorly." Weiss admitted. "It was instinctive, I suppose."

"Well then, you should tell him that," Yang suggested.

"I can't!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because… it sounds racist..." Weiss groaned. "And maybe it is." She sighed. "I don't want him to imagine that I think less of him because of his faunus heritage."

"Then don't." Yang shrugged. "You don't have to apologize, or explain yourself."

"Eh? But… He's not going to just accept that!"

"Yes, he is," Yang grinned.

"How would you know?"

"Because you have him wrapped around your finger, Weiss Cream." Yang smiled, leaning forward. "Why do you think he puts up with your extra lessons and training?" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, you're mistaken." Weiss shook her head stubbornly. "He works hard because he promised us that he was going to do his very best to become a competent team-leader, don't you remember?"

"Suuuuuuure." Yang rolled her eyes. "And it's totally not to spend more time with you."

"It's not!" Weiss protested. "You have no proof! Besides, he trains and studies on his own too!"

"Yeah, but only because he doesn't want to disappoint his partner!" Yang grinned.

"Because he doesn't want to disappoint _us_!" Weiss corrected. "For the good of the whole team!"

"Pfft, I couldn't care less about Jaune's grades, as long as he doesn't get expelled." Yang shook her head, standing up. "And I'm sure Blake feels the same."

"But… Jaune doesn't know that," Weiss denied stubbornly, following after her.

"I'll tell him then." Yang grinned. "And you don't need to say anything, do just as I told you. Trust me, you'll see how he reacts."

"Fine, Xiao-Long!" Weiss huffed. "We shall see!"

* * *

"Wh-what did you say?" Jaune asked, disbelieving.

He had just returned from his shirt trip to Vale.

"I was… surprised." Weiss repeated, struggling to get the words out. "...I reacted poorly."

Jaune glanced at Yang, silently asking how she worked up such a miracle.

The blonde girl just shrugged and winked, raising her arms as if to say ' _Just roll with it._ '

"It's fine, it's understandable." Jaune nodded eventually, not sure of what to say. Knowing the SDC's history with the White Fang, it was understandable for a Schnee to be cautious around faunus, especially in Atlas. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"I am not apologizing." Weiss raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

"Well, yeah." Jaune agreed. "That's what I'm saying."

"…That's all?" Weiss stared at him.

Jaune frowned. That was too weird. It was all too good to be true, there had to be a catch somewhere.

"Are we good?" She asked again.

"Uh… I think?" He hesitated, "If you're good, I'm good."

"Hey, Jaune!" Yang called suddenly. "You know I don't care if you're not the best team leader ever, right? You don't have to try so hard for us. Right, Blakey?"

"Right..." She nodded.

"Thanks, but I'm mostly doing it for myself," Jaune stated, confused.

And it was completely true.

Since Manus possessed his arm, he acquired a sense of determination and dedication that allowed him to work very hard each day of the week, not losing sight of his goals.

"Sure… For yourself." Yang smirked to Weiss, who turned away.

"… You dolt." The heiress grumbled to herself.

Hm?

This attitude, could it be the birth of the legendary tsundere?

"Now…" Weiss's hand closed on his arm in a steel grip, "Let us head to the gymnasium."

"What? Why, I already trained this morning!"

"Your fight against Winchester was a _disgrace_!" Weiss snapped again, a ferocious expression on her face. "Your swordplay was miserable, next time I expect you to win such a fight without taking any damage to your Aura!"

"What?! But-"

"I counted at least _ten_ strikes missed! Do you hear me? We're going to train your sword moves until it's perfect!"

Ah…

As expected of Weiss. And here he thought she wasn't angry with him. But no, she was just passing her anger on something else.

What a fool he was, it had been too good to be true!

"But, I'm tired, and my Aura is depleted..." Jaune whined. "And I have to do my meditation..."

And honestly, he needed a moment to settle down and digest today's events.

"No buts!" She denied, merciless. "You need to start learning the basic movements as soon as possible! I _will not_ have a partner who does not know how to use his weapon! Even more so when you're our leader, you represent team Abyss!"

"But..."

"I said, _no buts_!" She insisted, raising her voice and making Jaune wince.

"Zone, it will be good for us!" Manus hissed in his ear, "This is a blessing, take the opportunity!"

"… Fine…" Jaune sighed again and surrendered as he let himself be dragged to another training session.

He just couldn't catch a break, could he?

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Yang laughed and followed after them, grabbing Blake with her.

"Hey, I don't need any training!" The former terrorist protested.

At this moment, Jaune and Blake shared a desperate look, understanding each other's pain.

Blake was still Blake, after all, White Fang or not.

 _Yet another day for team Abyss_ , Jaune thought to himself as they were dragged by their respective partners to the gymnasium.

Oh well. At least Yang didn't try to kill him today.

* * *

"Ozpin!"

"What is it, Glynda?" Ozpin sighed, taking a sip from his mug as he observed the campus through the window, from his office.

"What is the meaning of this!"

She slammed a pile of paper on his office.

"Those are Jaune Arc's transcripts." Ozpin answered calmly after taking a glance.

"I know that! Why did you ignore his lying?" She questioned. "From what is written here, you have officially acknowledged him as a human? What kind of nonsense is this?"

"The boy cares for his family's reputation." Ozpin explained.

"But why the special treatment? Why accommodate him in his lies? This is not how we teach our students, Ozpin. What kind of school hides their student's faunus heritage? We need to set an example, everyone should be treated equally. We do not hide who the students are!"

"Glynda," Ozpin frowned. "I have done some research. I do not believe he was necessarily lying."

"What do you mean?"

"I made a couple phone calls to experts in faunus anatomy. If he is a faunus, then he is the first to have that kind of animal trait. Usually, such claws affect _both_ arms, not just one."

"You think he is human?"

"We must not rule out this eventuality." Ozpin nodded. "He dropped too many obvious hints during our conversation, and I can't help but think he was trying to deceive me. I may be wrong, however."

"Even then… Why not make him run some tests? We can easily determine whether he is telling the truth or not."

Ozpin fell quiet, looking through the window. Down there, in the courtyard, team ABYS could be seen moving towards the gymnasium. Mr. Arc and Miss Belladonna seemed to be dragged by their respective partners.

"Glynda… Do you know about Mr. Arc's semblance?" Ozpin asked eventually.

"Sensing Grimm?" Glynda raised an eyebrow, "It is most likely the perception of threat and danger, which is already one of the Aura's common properties, pushed to new levels."

"That's what I thought too at first." He admitted. "However, upon further review, I do not believe that is the case." Ozpin turned to Glynda. "If he was capable of sensing danger, he would have been able to dodge more of Mr. Winchester's strikes during his fight. Some were very obvious."

"Then..."

"Even more intriguing," He continued, "He was able to sense Miss Rose's silver eye power, even though it was of no danger to him, a human."

Glynda's eyes widened. "Impossible! It could mean…" She started pacing in the room, before stopping in front of the window next to him, looking at team ABYS. "This boy is capable of..."

"It is still to early to tell." Ozpin shook his head, "But perhaps… This is pure speculation, but he could be able to sense magic? Or, at the very least, supernatural beings and powers, like the Grimms or the silver eyed warriors…"

"If that was the case, wouldn't he have sensed something from you?"

"Mr. Arc does seem very cautious around me. It's possible." Ozpin admitted, "But we cannot say for certain that it is the true nature of his semblance, and I believe even Mr. Arc himself does not fully understand it. Though, if that truly is the case… Even if it's just the Grimms…"

"He could be a valuable asset in the future." Glynda nodded, understanding. "If people knew… Some people would do anything to get someone able to sense Grimm attacks. So that's why you're trying to get on his good side… by covering for him. What about the range of his perception?"

"I do not think he is close enough to perceive Amber's presence, if that's what you're worrying about," Ozpin answered. "However, it is also very possible that it's not his semblance at all. We have to considerate every possibility."

"Ozpin..." Glynda's eyes narrowed. "I understand that we need this kind of special ability, but if we want him to work with us, we still have to give him a choice in the matter. I won't stand for something like blackmail or manipulation."

"Of course," Ozpin reassured, "Ultimately he will make the decision for himself, like all the others before. I myself have already offered to tell him about the silver eyes power instead of letting him research it on his own."

"What did he say?"

"He carefully refused." Ozpin mused. "It seems like for some reason, Mr. Arc does not trust me."

"Could he have perceived something in you?"

"Perhaps… Or it could simply be that he doesn't trust authority figures. But I have faith that he will make the right decision, even by himself."

"If you say so, Ozpin…" Glynda sighed. "Did you tell James about this?"

"Not yet, I haven't."

Both fell quiet as they watched team ABYS from the top of their tower.

There was another possibility that Ozpin did not mention to Glynda. One best kept untold.

Sensing Grimm, and sensing the silver eye threat, those were Grimm abilities.

Just like how Ozpin was able to gift some his magic, Salem was capable of gifting Grimm abilities or limbs, like an arm…

It could be that Jaune Arc was one Salem's pawn, and was given a Grimm arm.

It was a long shot, given the boy's background, his personality, his dream, his family name… and his poorly forged transcripts. He hadn't even disappeared long enough to be given such an arm, and why would Salem choose _him_ of all people?

Furthermore, Ozpin did not believe it was possible for a Grimm arm to look so… _human_. No, it _was_ definitely human, he was certain of it.

It was a ridiculous idea. Nothing added up, everything pointed in another direction.

But the possibility was there, however minuscule it was.

"This is big, Ozpin." Glynda eventually stated. "It could be a game changer. We could find who assaulted Amber, or even the other maidens. We need to call Qrow when he comes back to test this theory."

She was right. If Mr. Arc was able to sense Qrow in his bird form, then it would dismiss the possibility of a Grimm ability, and confirm that he was able to sense magic.

After all, Grimms do not care for animals.

"Indeed. For now, however, we should not jump to conclusions and just observe. Let him enjoy his school days, just like the rest of the students."

Ozpin finished his cup of coffee.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This chapter is a bit longer to make up for my absence of last week.**

 **This is the first chapter I had to shift the POV to other characters, Yang and Ozpin. I wanted to avoid doing that but I really had to here.**

 **Next chapter: 11th February**


	9. Ee-eeeep!

**Heyyy. Somehow this chapter ended up even longer than the last one.**

 **Last chapter, when I wrote ' _formation_ ' I meant, the training course of Beacon, necessary to become a Huntsman. Thanks for continuously pointing out such mistakes.**

* * *

"Beowolves, Ursas, Deathstalkers, Nevermores..."

"We've already seen them, Zone," Manus whispered. "Let's see the others."

"Right..."

Jaune continued to move further into the Grimm's replica's room.

They had finally asked professor Port to visit it.

Weiss had come with him, but at the moment she was looking for something else on her own.

"What's that… King Taijitu?"

A miniature of a giant snake.

"They have a second skin, which is generally white… It allows them to catch their prey by surprise." Jaune read the description.

"Interesting…" Manus mused. "Second skin… like a sloughing. How can we make use of that?"

"No clue." Jaune shrugged and continued.

"Creeps… Can bury themselves in the ground to take their prey by surprise… They're fairly weak." Jaune continued to read the descriptions of the replicas.

"Digging through the ground..." Manus hummed. "I see, it's because of the way their front limbs and jaw are made."

"Any use?"

"I can probably transform into that if we need to dig a tunnel. It's not very hard."

"Neat." Jaune grinned, and moved on. "Next, Beringel."

"Interesting chest armor."

"Griffons."

"Useless."

"Giant nevermore."

"That thing shoots feathers out of its wings… We could make use of that."

Jaune and Manus continued to pass each Grimm, Jaune reading the plate while Manus analyzed the potential usefulness of each of their limbs to transform their arm into.

"Hmm? This one doesn't have a replica."

"Nuckelavee." Jaune read. "A horse with a rider fused in its body, it has the ability to scream sonic roars and can elongate its arms. It also stores its victim's weapons in his back..."

"That one sounds very useful, Zone."

"Yeah, but the replica is not there."

"Too bad. We'll have to look for that elsewhere."

"Yep."

They continued, not wasting any time.

"Goliath… A giant elephant, generally passive. Said to be the smartest and oldest of them all… They stay in groups and are even bigger than a Deathstalker."

"They're definitely not the smartest." Manus huffed, offended.

"Definitely not." Jaune agreed.

"Next is… Lancers." Jaune read. "Some kind of giant bee that can shoot a grappling hook, they're specialized in taking down human ships. Can also fire stingers."

"A grappling hook?" Manus repeated, "We could use that, Zone."

"Think you can make it?"

"I'd need some practice before getting it right."

"Neat..."

Jaune was fairly sure he shouldn't find the prospect of learning how to transform his arm into more Grimm forms _neat._

He continued, and found Weiss standing in front of…

"Gheist?" Jaune read. "I've read about them..."

"They possess objects to hide and kill humans," Weiss said.

"Y-yeah..."

Why was Weiss interested in possessing-type Grimms, Jaune had no idea, but he didn't like it at all. That was too much of a coincidence.

"From what I've read, they're named differently depending on the objects they possess." Jaune declared slowly, "Arbor Gigas for trees, Petra Gigas for rocks..."

"And Arma Gigas for armor and weapons." Weiss finished.

"You know about it?" Jaune raised an eyebrow, surprised.

Those specific names were not even a part of the standard Huntsman course, so he was surprised Weiss knew it.

"I've fought one of them." Weiss nodded.

"Really? How was it? Did it seem intelligent?"

"Like a Grimm, I suppose." Weiss raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you taken an interest in them too?"

"Kinda." Jaune nodded, "How was it?"

"It was..." Weiss looked away, "under special circumstances."

She sighed, shaking her head. At this moment, her scroll rang.

She took it out, checking who was calling.

' _Dad_ '.

She didn't answer the call. "Talking about the devil." She sighed.

Jaune didn't want to bother her with her family problems, so he just asked as if he didn't see anything, "Special circumstances?"

"The secretary of my father – who's the president of the SDC – hates me." Weiss began. "She was charged by my father to dissuade me from coming to Beacon."

Her father charged his secretary to…? What the hell, that seemed awfully cold.

Jaune's own father may not have supported his decision of becoming a Huntsman, like Weiss's, but at the very least he still made the argument himself.

Still, Jaune stayed quiet as he listened.

Weiss continued, "She said she'd allowed me to come to Beacon only if I passed some tests."

Jaune didn't like where this was going at all.

"She made me fight various robots and Grimm. Every time I won a fight, another enemy would come out.

Because of my mastery of dust, semblance, and Myrtenester, I was able to win every fight."

She paused and grimaced. "She kept taunting me, making remarks about my career choice and saying I was as foolish as my sister.

At that time, I had just won a series of fights masterfully, and I was proud of myself. I became arrogant, and for the first time, I talked back to her."

"What did you say?"

"I told her she was a will-less puppet."

Jaune smirked, imagining the scene of the heiress coldly making such a remark.

"What happened then?" Jaune asked.

Weiss groaned. "She released an Arma Gigas on me.

"Supposedly, it was a special Grimm created by the SDC by capturing and accumulating multiple small specimens of possessing-type Grimm. They modified it so that the monster could not escape its armor. It was an experiment that was not supposed to be released, but she wanted to get back at me so much that she freed it anyway."

Jaune paled.

The SDC experimented on Grimm?

So Manus had been right… There were indeed people experimenting on Grimm.

If Manus was ever found out, Jaune would probably end up in one of these facilities.

"...Did you win?" He asked, having trouble to digest the information.

"That was the hardest fight of my life, but yes, I won and killed it." Weiss, reassured him, probably mistaking his expression for worry.

"I see… So you wanted to know more about these types of Grimm."

Though Weiss was Jaune's partner, he was not dense enough to ask her more information on the Grimm experiments. It seemed like it was top secret information, and he was pretty sure that she was not supposed to talk about it.

Still, that Arma Gigas that Weiss fought was unique. Could it be, that Manus was the result of an experiment too?

"… Not exactly, actually." She said. "I am curious, but there's another reason as to why I'd try to find out more information about it."

"Why then?"

She smiled prettily. "That is a secret!"

"Eeeeeeh? Come on, tell me!"

"No, I'm not sure of it yet, so it's going to be a surprise."

"But I'm curious now! Aww..."

"Fine, I'll give you a hint." She smiled.

This girl, she had to make him beg for it, of course...

She leaned forward, all excited.

"If I succeed, I may be able to beat _Pyrrha_!"

"Hah!" Jaune laughed loudly at her foolishness, "...No, that's impossible." He shook his head.

Winning a fight against Pyrrha Nykos _was_ impossible.

It was _Pyrrha freaking Nykos_.

She fought against some of the strongest of their class – Yang, Nora, Weiss.

Each time, she destroyed them completely.

Pyrrha seemed all nice and kind from the outside, but on a fighting stage, she was actually quite scary.

She gained that competitive look in her eyes, and she observed you carefully, trying to figure out the most efficient way to win the fight.

For her, it's not a matter of _if_ or even _when_ , but of _how fast_ she could win. How _efficient_ she could be.

Jaune had been up against her once, it was really scary, he'd been completely dominated.

She was so talented, that in all her fights, her Aura never took damage.

Yang and Nora's strength, Weiss's dust attacks, Ruby's speed, Blake's sneakiness, Jaune's Grimm arm.

It was all useless against pure technique and skill.

Jaune had yet to see Pyrrha's Aura taking damage since the beginning of the year, and that's including Initiation.

How crazy was that?

She was probably capable of defeating a whole team of fourth years and call it a decent warm up.

For Weiss to say that she may become capable of winning a fight against _Pyrrha freaking Nykos_ , she must be planning something big.

Really, her arrogance had no limits.

She wanted to be the top student of their class, so it was understandable that she'd want to beat Pyrrha, but still...

"Okay… That may be unreasonable." Weiss allowed reluctantly when she saw Jaune's expression. "But at least I'd land a few hits."

"Whatever you say, snow angel." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Do _not_ call me that."

* * *

Surprisingly, the school didn't talk a lot about Jaune's race after the drama that Cardin caused.

After a couple of weeks, everyone stopped talking about it.

Another two weeks and people already forgot everything.

Team RPNN's reaction had been fairly reasonable.

"It's fiiiiiiine, Jaune, don't worry." Ruby had waved it away.

"We understand," Pyrrha nodded.

"So that's why your right arm is stronger!" Nora realized as her fist slapped against her palm.

"And here I thought it was because he fapped too much," Yang commented.

Jaune punched her in the face, and a brawl between the two blondes suddenly started in the middle of the cafeteria.

Ahem...

Let's not focus on the details.

Getting back on track, Jaune also considered what to say to Blake about her former activities in the White Fang, but in the end, he decided to stay quiet.

After all, Blake was still Blake, former terrorist or not, she was still his silent teammate that enjoyed reading porn.

So Jaune kept her secrets to himself, however lewd they may be.

No, what really surprised him, was Cardin.

He seemed to be ignoring him, ever since he had a talk with the headmaster.

Jaune did the same in return. At least, he tried to.

Because, even though Cardin ignored him, he certainly did not ignore that rabbit faunus that he liked to bully.

"Aw, my ears, that hurts!"

"Heh, what a freak."

"Grrr..." Jaune growled like an angry Beowolf from his seat as he eyed team CRDL bullying the rabbit girl.

Calm down Jaune…

Cardin is ignoring you, you should just do the same.

It wouldn't do to cause more problems, Jaune had to avoid gathering attention on himself.

Selfish, wasn't it?

However, you have to understand, Jaune was not really paying attention to the rabbit girl.

His attention was solely focused on Cardin.

In other words, even if he wanted to help that girl, it was more of an excuse to beat up Cardin than anything else.

What he felt right now, was not pity towards the girl, but anger towards Cardin.

Jaune was still angry at him for causing so much trouble.

And he really didn't trust himself to stop Cardin without resorting to a fight.

"Grrr..." Jaune growled again and shook his head and focused back on his plate.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"I'm fine." He groaned.

"You're bending your knife..." Weiss pointed out.

"I'm fine!" Jaune snapped as he abruptly put the knife down, causing him to accidentally spill his food on himself. "Crap."

"You dolt, we have combat class in fifteen minutes!" Weiss lectured, "Go wash your shirt, now, fast!"

"O-okay..." Jaune nodded shamefully, stood up and made his way to his team's dorm.

That anger building up against Cardin, Jaune already experienced it a couple of times.

The first time was with Yang. When he thought he had stolen his sword.

The days after that, he was building more and more hatred towards her.

The second time was with Cardin. When he bullied him, Jaune hated him.

Eventually, he ended up snapping during his fight with Cardin.

That's why he knew that feeling of rage. Eventually, he was going to snap again, it was inevitable.

Because he already experienced it. Jaune was not an idiot, he learned from his mistakes.

However, he never had this kind of problem before he met Manus, so he was relatively certain that his presence was influencing him in some way.

But this anger was becoming more and more problematic. He had to find a way to deal with it before he does something he would regret.

* * *

 **Later**

"Um, sorry..." He apologized to miss Goodwitch once he arrived in class. "I had to wash some jam off my shirt..."

She crossed her arms, clearly unimpressed with his excuse. "And we have a volunteer for the first match. Thank you, Mr. Arc."

"You're welcome..." Jaune sighed, making his way on the fighting stage, while the crowd sniggered at his expense.

"Hmm, what opponent should I give you..." Miss Goodwitch mused, scanning the crowd.

Not Pyrrha, not Pyrrha, not Pyrrha, not Pyrrha…

"Miss Rose. Please come down for a match with Mr. Arc."

Yay, not Pyrrha!

Wait, Ruby?

Jaune glanced at Miss Goodwich, narrowing his eyes.

"Any objections?" Miss Goodwitch challenged him, raising an eyebrow.

"No…"

… Suspicious.

Too suspicious. Did Ozpin ask her to make Jaune and Ruby fight each other?

Jaune turned to glare at the cameras in the room, feeling the headmaster's analytic eyes on him.

Did he expect something special to happen during this fight? Jaune wasn't sure.

"What do we do, Zone?" Manus whispered in his ear.

"We try to win," Jaune muttered as he watched Ruby make her way on the fighting stage and face him.

"Try, huh..." Manus groaned.

Ruby deployed her weapon.

Crescent Rose.

A giant, deadly scythe that could transform into a high impact sniper rifle, and contained many mechanized parts and hidden sharp blades.

Scary.

"Holy crap..." Jaune groaned as he took a defensive stance. "Is this how I die?"

Ruby laughed when she heard that. "Let's both do our best!"

"Ready?" Miss Goodwich asked.

They both nodded.

"Fight!"

Immediately, Jaune saw Ruby plant her scythe's blade in the ground for support and aim at him with her scope.

She fired.

Jaune saw the bullet coming towards his shield and braced for the impact.

 _Boom!_

The fire dust round exploded on his shield, and he dropped his guard under the strength of the impact.

Ruby shot a second time, taking advantage of the opening.

This time Jaune didn't get a chance to raise his shield.

The dust round impacted his chest so violently, he was sent flying and crashed into the wall.

Jaune coughed as he tried to stand up, rubbing his chest. He glanced at his Aura.

"E-eighty-one percent?!"

He lost nineteen just with one shot?!

"Zone!"

Jaune's eyes widened as he raised his shield, another powerful dust round impacting it.

He was sent back against the wall by the strength of the explosion.

Those dust ammunition were no joke.

Ruby continued to shoot, and Jaune continued to tank it all with his shield.

At one point, she stopped and started reloading.

"Seventy..." Jaune panted as he read his Aura meter.

Despite blocking them with his shield, his Aura still took some damage?

"Zone, let me handle it," Manus suggested.

"I'm counting on you," Jaune nodded as he dashed towards his opponent, while he felt his right arm grow in size and strength.

He hadn't even made it halfway before Ruby was done reloading and started shooting again.

Manus moved in a flash, waving Crocea Mors to cut the incoming dust round.

He successfully cut it in half.

Ruby continued shooting.

Jaune stood his ground, Manus cutting through each ammo she shot, dispersing the explosion like a master Jedi.

She stopped shooting, probably realizing there was no point, raised her scythe behind her, and…

She disappeared, and Jaune was swept off his feet, falling on the ground.

"F-fast..."

He heard another shot of sniper, and Manus reacted instinctively, barely blocking the dust round.

Jaune adopted a defensive stance once again, observing his opponent.

Just now, that was her semblance, wasn't it? How could he ever hope to follow such speed?

The truth was, he simply couldn't.

Ruby's eyes flashed, and she disappeared in a flash. Once again, he was swept of his feet, and a red blur came came back towards him to hit him again and again.

How did people deal with that kind of speed?

There were several methods.

Restraining Ruby's movements, predicting her attacks and striking where she was going, trick her…

Wait, wasn't it just like a Boarbatusk?

With that speed, she probably couldn't stop herself when she used her semblance.

Cardin was an Ursa, Ruby was a Boarbatusk.

That was it!

Jaune redressed himself and raised his shield, blocking the incoming scythe's blade.

He was sent back a couple of meters and staggered and positioned himself just in front of a wall.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, probably figuring out his stupid plan.

She still dashed towards him. Jaune threw his body to the side. With that much momentum, she was going to crash in the wall!

Jaune heard no crash.

Instead, Ruby brutally changed direction, as if bending the laws of physics, and Jaune took another hit of her scythe.

"Wha- how?" He groaned as he stood up from his fall.

Ruby stopped moving and she reloaded.

Hm? Why was she reloading?

Jaune looked at the ammunition she was using.

It was gravity dust.

So that was how she was able to change her momentum so brutally!

"Manus," Jaune whispered as he distanced himself from the wall, "We need to predict her next move, and disarm her. Yang told me, she's useless without her scythe. Think you can do that?"

"If I try, she'll probably reap our arm off with her scythe, Zone."

Jaune nodded, understanding.

Manus, unlike the rest of his body, was not protected by Aura, due to his nature as a Grimm.

"Don't worry, I'll engage Aura into you."

Jaune focused on his Aura and transferred as much Aura as he could into his over-sized right arm.

Ruby dashed towards him at this moment. Jaune jumped above her attack.

Just like he predicted, Ruby planted her scythe in the ground, creating a rotating move like a catapult to launch herself back at him, while he was still in mid-air.

Jaune was able to read that move because he observed her previous fights.

When Ruby's opponent dodged her first attack, she would always do that ingenious catapult move to launch herself back at her enemy. He had thought it was to change direction, but now he knew it was just to save some dust.

As Jaune was in mid-air and Ruby was flying towards him, Manus moved Jaune's arm, transforming his hand into tough claws.

It was a crazy idea.

But Manus caught the scythe's blade with his hardened claw.

There was a flash of white light as Jaune's Aura flared up to protect his arm, and Ruby squeaked in surprise. With her momentum, Jaune's body was dragged with her scythe, his Grimm hand still grasping her blade.

As soon as they stopped moving, he planted his feet on the ground.

"Raaah!" Jaune roared and strained his arm's muscles with all his strength, brutally snatching Crescent Rose from Ruby's hands and throwing her away.

She tumbled on the ground and looked up in panic, surprised.

"E-eh, no fair!"

"Everything's fair." Jaune said, and glanced at his Aura meter. "Twenty percent remaining..."

Manus held Crescent Rose in his hand.

He pushed a button, retracting it back into its folded form and strapped it to his belt.

They had the upper hand now.

Jaune dashed towards Ruby, who barely had time to stand up and raise her arms in defense.

She disappeared, bursting into petals.

"What the…?"

Jaune looked around in the air.

A cloud of red petals was rapidly flying around, before landing and reforming Ruby.

"… What kind of cheat is that?" Jaune asked, awed. "That's too over-powered!"

"Hahaha..." Ruby laughed awkwardly, scratching her head.

"Stop running away!" Jaune shouted as he chased after her.

What followed was a game of cat and mouse, Jaune frustratingly trying to catch a cloud of rose petals.

Which was completely impossible.

This wasn't good. He could feel himself getting increasingly frustrated, the anger was re-surging in him.

"Dammit..." He cursed as he stopped to observe his opponent. Ruby stared back, waiting for him to move.

Well then, let's analyze the situation since she wasn't trying anything.

Let's see. It seemed that ability required a lot of concentration for Ruby.

Ruby's semblance was way to overpowered.

She had two main abilities, from what he could tell. Almost like a dual-semblance.

First: pure speed.

Second: Transforming into a cloud of rose petals.

She was not good with the second one. Not at all. It seemed she couldn't hold that form for more than a couple seconds. Also, she didn't look like she had full control of her movements in that state, judging by how the cloud was pointlessly wondering in every direction.

She had tried getting back Crescent Rose a few times, but Jaune had been careful not to let her.

"Ahem." Miss Goodwich coughed as Jaune and Ruby remained unmoving, observing each other. "… Fight, please."

Jaune ignored her, narrowing his eyes as he imagined a plan.

How could he land a blow on a cloud of rose petals?

The answer was simple.

A cloud of petals could not snatch Crescent Rose from him, and he knew she needed her weapon to win.

However, she was careful. She was probably waiting for an opening, a mistake on his part, to snatch it back.

So if he provided her with a fake opportunity, she would change back into solid form to try to take it.

At that moment, he could get hold of her and finally get some good hits on her Aura.

"Fight! Now!" Miss Goodwich repeated, losing patience.

"Hey, now, I'd like to see you try and fight a cloud of petals..." Jaune scoffed to the teacher, as he relaxed his stance and turned his head towards her.

In other words, it was a blatant opening.

Ruby completely fell for it and seized the opportunity, disappearing and reappearing behind him at incredible speed. She caught Crescent Rose from his belt, and started unfolding it back into a scythe.

Manus moved rapidly and seized her throat.

"I win!" Jaune smirked angrily and raised his fist to beat her up.

"Ee-eeep!" Ruby squeaked, shutting her eyes close.

Jaune's fist stopped.

Ruby opened an eye.

Jaune raised his fist again.

"Ee-eeep!" Ruby squeaked again.

Jaune stopped.

Jaune raised his fist again.

"Ee-eeep!"

What the… That noise, what the hell, that was too cute. It washed all his frustration away.

"Uu-uuu..." Ruby pouted from the teasing.

Jaune's heart melted. There was no way he could hit such an adorable girl.

How unfair!

Ruby raised her fist and tried to hit his chest with a series of tiny punched.

That didn't even damage his Aura.

She continued to punch his chest.

Ah, there was no choice, he could not resist such a psychological attack.

"Aaaaaagh!" Jaune faked a scream of pain and threw himself on the ground. "Such strength! I surrender."

"...E-eh?"

Miss Goodwitch sighed disapprovingly. "Winner… Ruby Rose."

 _Clap clap clap._ The crowd applauded the fight.

"Jauuuuuuune!" Ruby whined, "How could you give up now! Are you mocking me or something?"

"N-no," Jaune lied, reaching to pat her head. His right hand didn't want to so he did it with his left.

"That was totally on purpose!" Ruby pouted cutely. "Stop treating me like a child!"

Hmph, this girl, she said that, but she leaned into Jaune petting hand.

Why was it that this girl was so kind and nice to him?

"Good fight, Ruby," Jaune smiled as they made their way back to their seats. "Those dust ammunitions are no joke."

"Nothing compared to your arm! What the hell was that, how could you catch my scythe's blade like that, you're too strong! And you have too much Aura!"

"Yeah, well, originally I just wanted to disarm you, but that was the only thing I could grasp at that moment..."

"That was so cool!" Ruby squealed.

"So you beat me up in the club, but you can't lay a hand on Ruby?" Yang complained when they took their seats, "That's unfair, I'm on your team!"

"It's no use," Jaune grabbed Ruby in front of him and showed her face to Yang, stretching her cheeks, "How can you hurt that face! It's too cute!"

Pyrrha laughed as Ruby became bright red, "I admit," The champion chuckled, "I'm also having trouble with it when we spar!"

"Pyrrha!" Ruby protested as she broke free, "Not youuu!"

Jaune sighed contently as he leaned back in his chair, while the others were chatting between themselves.

Even though he had technically lost, he was still proud of himself. Ruby was really strong, it meant a lot to him that he was able to stand up against her.

"You could have won that fight," Weiss accused beside him.

"Probably." Jaune shrugged.

"You, why did you not go for the win? I understand that you're very close with Yang, Ruby, and Nora, but you're too nice to them, really."

Jaune thought about it.

How was it he got so close to them, even though he would normally be super awkward around girls?

Jaune looked at Ruby, Yang , nd Nora.

They talked so naturally to each other. Those smiles, those eyes, those bodies, they were all beautiful girls, who he would have never hoped to talk to in the past.

So why was he not interested in them in a romantic way? He didn't even think about dating any of them.

That was not just because of Weiss, was it?

As he observed them, he suddenly realized.

"...I miss my sisters…" He whispered to himself.

"Oh..." Weiss happened to hear that and hummed in understanding.

Ruby, Yang and Nora. These three girls acted so close to him, it was just like his sisters.

They weren't like Blake, Weiss or Pyrrha, who were always more guarded, more defensive.

Being so open, they reminded him of his sisters.

Thinking about it like that, it made him quite sad all of a sudden.

He never really thought about it when he left home, but he supposed it was only natural for him to miss his family.

"Then you should call them." Weiss suggested. "I miss my sister too, sometimes, but she always finds time to answer my scroll calls. I'm sure yours will too."

"..."

Jaune took out his scroll, searching in the contacts list.

There they were. His parents and sisters contacts.

All blocked… for obvious reasons.

Except one of his older sisters.

The only one who knew and fully supported and agreed with his decision of attending Beacon and becoming a Huntsman.

" _Holy fuckballs, really? If it's you, bro, I'm sure you can do it!"_

" _You believe in me?"_

" _Fuck yeah I do." She grinned, giving Jaune a thumbs up. "If it's your dream you should go for it, dive straight in!"_

" _W-well, yeah..."_

 _She reached and ruffled his hair. "It's about time you show some guts! You supported my ambition, Jauny, and you were there for me back when I decided to leave, so you bet I'm gonna support your decision!"_

" _Thanks, sis!" Jaune grinned happily and hugged her. "It means a lot!"_

" _You ever get in trouble, call me, okay, bro? But just for emergencies. I'm quite the busy woman, hohoho~~!"_

" _Okay..." Jaune smiled._

" _I'll try to get you a proper weapon before you go…" She mused, scratching her chin. "Oh yeah, one last piece of advice, you should block everyone from the family when you start your trip."_

" _What, but…"_

" _Otherwise they'll keep calling you," She warned seriously, "I really mean it. They'll be a pain in your ass, trust me, I've been there before."_

" _I only intended to block dad... since he doesn't accept it at all but… if you're saying that, then I'll trust you, sis."_

" _Yeah, fuck dad." She agreed mischievously. "He has no clue how to raise his kids!"_

 _Jaune smiled. She wasn't meaning it, of course, she loved their father. Talking trash about dad behind his back was just a thing she liked to do._

 _Two weeks later, on that fateful day…_

" _Her name is Crocea Mors." She tended him a sword. "Don't fuck her up, okay?"_

" _All right… Wow, that's awesome." Jaune's eyes shined as he examined the blade and deployed the shield. "Where did you get it?"_

" _I stole it from dad!" She laughed, making Jaune gasp. "Serves him right for keeping you here! Now, go!" She hugged him quickly and pushed him away. "Chop chop, hurry, or you'll change your mind!"_

" _Wait, th-that's too fast!"_

 _She kicked him in the ass. "Hurry the fuck up, you infuriating, stubborn, scrub-nub!"_

" _B-but... What does that even mean?!"_

" _I'm going to fucking arrest your ass if you don't go right now!" She smirked and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a dust tazzer. "Don't test meeee~!"_

" _Okay! Okay! I'm going." Jaune grinned as he raised his hands and ran away. After a dozen meters, he turned around towards his village to wave his hand and give her his last thanks, but she was already gone._

 _At that moment, a hole opened in his heart. He missed her already._

 _Such an irresponsible sister, to kick him out in the real world like that without any preparation._

 _But, maybe that was what he really needed all this time. It must have taken a lot for her to leave the family on her own, back when dad tried to discourage her from her career choice. She too, left when she was seventeen._

 _Jaune had supported her, even though he was little at the time, but what she really needed was for mom and dad to throw her out of the house to push her to make her own life, not keeping her tied to the family._

 _Now, she was doing exactly that for him._

 _It was just her own way to help him achieve his dreams._

 _Jaune smiled gratefully to the sky as he started walking towards Vale. "Thank you, sis."_

Jaune sighed. Ebony was certainly a character.

How could a cop so casually steal a family weapon, and kick her brother out in the wild, he really had no idea.

He wasn't sure he should call her, honestly. She did say to call only for emergencies, and even then to try to sort it out himself.

Because, Ebony said, _that_ was the true path to develop his independence and confidence, not as Huntsman, but as a _man_.

As someone who went through exactly the same thing, Ebony would not want him to call until he finished his training.

When _she_ left home to become a cop, she certainly did not call for years, until she'd become a fully grown, independent woman, and the youngest detective in a century.

Among all his sisters, Jaune admired Ebony the most. Even more than his father.

That was because she had been strong enough to drop everything to achieve her dream, and she stuck with it until she'd completed it, despite missing her family. Only then, did she return home.

Jaune wanted to follow in her footsteps.

"Let's just… focus on the next match." Jaune hurriedly closed his scroll when Weiss tried to read above his shoulder.

"Hmph..." Weiss huffed suspiciously but nodded anyway.

Unknown to them, however, Manus was carefully observing Jaune's behavior.

* * *

That evening, Jaune was under a lot of stress.

Not only he couldn't stand the sight of Cardin, but Weiss kept telling him he should call his family.

Naturally, Jaune got increasingly frustrated and finally snapped.

"Would you leave this alone already?! I didn't see you answering your father's call this morning!"

Boom, there, he said it.

Apparently, he hit a nerve, because that shut her up immediately.

"Booo, not cool, Jaune." Yang booed.

"Ugh… Sorry. I didn't want to say that." Jaune excused himself and hurriedly escaped his team's dorm room.

What was he thinking, telling _that_ to _Weiss_ of all people?

He really needed to blow off some steam before he ended up hurting people. Last time he punched someone, Yang took it well because she liked to brawl, but it wasn't always going to be the case.

Killing some Grimm would surely help him relieve some stress.

And so, Jaune and Manus went to the Emerald Forest to channel Jaune's anger into something useful – slaughtering Grimm.

Thankfully, every time he went there, the Grimm easily found him.

It seemed he was radiating quite the big amount of negative emotions, that or they sensed Manus.

"Zone," Manus said after a while, "I want to try something."

"Go ahead." Jaune allowed.

"Somewhere without cameras."

"Okay..." Jaune went at the same post as last time.

When he got there, Jaune suddenly felt his arm shift, and pulse. Under his amazed eyes, his right hand transformed into a Beowolf's head.

"Woa..." He breathed, awed.

Then Manus raised his arm – the Beowolf's head – and _howled_ to the moon like a wolf.

Jaune froze, waiting for an answer.

Other Beowolves howled back in response from everywhere in the forest.

One appeared from behind a tree and stared at Jaune. It roared in anger and dashed towards him.

Jaune swiftly cut him in half and continued to walk around.

Another three appeared.

Jaune promptly killed them. Damn, it really felt good to channel his anger like that.

Dumb beasts.

Another ten appeared.

"What the… Manus, there are way too many!"

"I can't do anything about it, I didn't think so many would come!" He said as another dozen appeared, "Just concentrate!"

Jaune ducked under a swipe and slammed his shield in the beast's face.

"Zone, run where there are no cameras, quick! I'll take care of them!"

Jaune turned away from the mass of Grimm to run.

He found another horde staring back at him.

"We're surrounded!" Jaune panicked, exhausted.

"Keep moving!" Manus ordered.

That howl had probably attracted every damn Beowolf in the forest.

Jaune grit his teeth as he tried to tear his way through the massive pack of Beowolves.

"A-ah!" Jaune suddenly cried in pain, dropping his shield. A pain had surged in his left arm from nowhere.

He stabbed another Grimm that tried to take advantage of it from his left side.

Jaune reached for his shield with his left hand. He winced when he tried to lift it, dropping it again.

He widened his eyes as he stared at his left arm.

It was reddened, slightly bruised and trembling, pulsing weakly.

"Wh-what's that, I can't even carry my shield anymore?!" Jaune yelled angrily and gripped his sword with both hands, continuing the slaughter.

More howls resonated in the forest.

"Crap, there are too many of them!" Jaune shouted as he noticed more beasts coming towards them.

"Zone, your legs!" Manus warned suddenly.

Jaune took a glance at his lower body. Somehow, without noticing it, he had knelt on the ground.

His legs too were trembling. He tried standing up again, but it was useless, he fell back on the ground.

"M-muscle strain," Jaune realized suddenly. "The training-"

"Zone, look up!"

The monsters had formed a circle around him.

A big Beowolf broke their ranks, slowly approaching him.

An Alpha.

"M-manus! Help!"

"This is an execution, Zone." Manus analyzed the situation curiously like he always did. "They're letting their leader get the kill… How primitive. Did he mistake us for a Grimm?"

" _Fuck_ you!" Jaune cursed angrily.

The Alpha seemed to smirk at his prey as he raised his giant claw to kill him.

Jaune cried in pain when the alpha stroke and bit his arm, shaking his body like a doll. The monster threw him on the ground, and he tumbled several meters away.

"Manus!" Jaune cried again. "Help me _now_!"

But no, the parasite was not answering.

"C-crap," Jaune cursed as the Alpha charged him.

 _Slash!_

The Alpha was suddenly decapitated.

"Wh-what?" Jaune wondered.

"Zone, look!" Manus whispered.

Jaune looked.

There was a red blur flashing rapidly through the Grimm.

"R-ruby?" Jaune panted when he recognized the familiar rose petals.

He gaped as he watched his fellow team leader slash through all the Grimm with ease.

The fight - if one could call it that, it was more of a one-sided massacre - didn't last long.

Each second, she killed two or three of them.

No mercy, it was a Huntress's determination and focus.

Someone that was specialized in pure Grimm extermination.

She reaped them all apart, tearing through the horde with frightening ease, slashing and cutting and slicing and severing limbs and stabbing and gashing and decapitating and mutilating…

"W-wha..."

At this moment, Jaune finally fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

When Jaune opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was the white wall, the unfamiliar sheets and the clean smell.

He was at the infirmary.

"Oh crap," Jaune cursed and immediately got out of bed.

A hand of steel closed on his arm.

"Aouch!" He winced.

"Where do you think you're going?" Weiss's voice asked coldly.

"U-um..."

"Jaune! You're awake already?" Ruby was there too, and she looked him up and down, concerned.

"You dolt! Do you have any idea how worried you made us?" Weiss pushed him back in his bed.

"W-what?" Jaune asked, scared.

"I should have noticed it before..."

H-hey now, notice what? What exactly did she find out?

Did they know? Did they test his blood and figured out Manus?

"The nurse told us, Jaune." Ruby nodded.

"It's no use hiding it." Weiss continued.

"Hi-hiding what?" Jaune tried to play dumb. He could already feel Manus preparing a deadly blade made of bones under the sheet.

"Overwork." Weiss declared with a disappointed tone, shaking her head.

Hm, what?

"I... beg your pardon?"

"Look at yourself, Jaune!"

Jaune did.

Now that he looked at them, his muscles were hurting a lot. He also had a big headache.

So, they hadn't tested his blood or anything? Jaune let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Mr. Arc, you're already awake? That was fast." The nurse came in.

"How long?" Jaune asked, feeling a wave of exhaustion hit him.

"You've been asleep for a couple hours." The nurse answered. "You're healing quickly… And it's a surprise you've awakened so early. I'd have put it on a healing semblance if you hadn't already discovered yours."

Except he didn't... Did that mean his semblance was some kind of healing thing?

"Now, I'd like you to answer a few questions."

"Okay..."

"How much have you been working these last few weeks? How many hours a day?"

Jaune hummed, calculating.

"Four..."

"Only four?"

"… teen hours."

"F-fourteen hours a day?!" The nurse repeated, disbelieving.

"Yep." Jaune buffed his chest proudly.

If you counted school, plus all the training, plus all the extra studying, yes, that was fourteen.

Another skill that Jaune developed since coming to Beacon, was multitasking.

That was all thanks to Manus, of course. They could read two different books at the same time, for example.

Let's see. Every morning, he'd woke up at 6:00 am to train.

Then he'd go to school.

Then after school, he'd train and meditate or study with Weiss until 10:00 pm.

You remove two hours or so for the meals, that was fourteen hours all right.

Quite the achievement, and the source of Jaune's pride.

"Weiiiiiss…" Ruby whined.

"H-hey, I didn't make him work this much!" Weiss protested.

"He fainted in a middle of a horde of Beowolves!" Ruby described.

"Were you okay?" Jaune asked Ruby, concerned.

"Pfft, yeah, it was easy!" She waved it away.

No, it had not easy at all… There had been more than a hundred Grimm back there.

How come Jaune managed to defeat her, yet she could easily exterminate so many Grimm that quickly?

Did she hold back against him?

"How long have you been maintaining that pace, Mr. Arc?" The nurse continued her questions.

"Since Initiation," Jaune answered, leaning back in his pillow, basically giving up on any resistance.

"Two months then." She wrote something on a paper. "Even on weekends?"

"Even the weekend."

"What, but you go to Vale on Saturdays!" Weiss protested again.

"That's because I have a part-time job." Jaune pointed out. "At Tukson's book trade. It's not much, but technically, it's still work."

"Y-you!" Weiss huffed, frowning. "This is not something to be proud about."

"Miss Schnee!" The nurse called, annoyed. "Stay quiet or get out." Weiss closed her mouth, glaring at Jaune.

What did he do wrong this time? She was the first to say he needed to work hard to become a better team leader.

 _Goddammit, you're sending me mixed messages, Weiss._

The nurse continued her questions. "You were accepted to Beacon based on a Huntsman's recommendation, correct?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jaune asked warily.

"I need to know if you've been to a combat school or high-school or anything else, Mr. Arc. You can choose not to answer if you so desire."

"High-school." Jaune groaned.

"How were your grades back then?"

"Above average, I guess..." Jaune frowned.

What kind of nurse asked this kind of questions.

No, Beacon's nurse was probably not just a nurse. It was Beacon after all. She was probably some kind of elite doctor.

"So… You are one of the best of your class, judging by your grades, but it was not always that way?"

"No."

"Why the change, then?" She asked.

"That's personal." Jaune mustered his best impression of one of Weiss's arctic gaze, glaring coldly at the nurse.

"I see, of course," she smiled reassuringly and wrote something on her paper.

Jaune decided he didn't like her at all, she reminded him of Ozpin too much.

"Mr. Arc," The nurse smiled knowingly, "Would you say you've been stressed a lot since coming to Beacon?"

"Yes." Jaune nodded immediately and found himself laughing a little. "You have no idea."

"Probably not," the nurse acknowledged, "but I think I have a good idea of how you tried to deal with it."

Hm? What was she talking about?

"Mr. Arc," She sighed, staring at him in the eyes, "Burying yourself in so much work and training may help you momentarily forget your issues, but it is _not_ a healthy way to deal with stress."She shook her head, "Jesus, _fourteen_ hours..."

"U-um, what?" Jaune blinked.

"I'm assuming you started studying and training so much to help you forget about something, or as a way to hold back your emotions and stress? In other words, a workaholic behavior. Tell me if you think I'm wrong."

What was this woman talking about, that was not the reason at all!  
He did it to improve his skills, knowledge, and fighting capability, that was all there was to it.

Jaune frowned, staring down at his sheet.

Or… was it?

It was true that when he was working, he was focused on something else, and didn't have to think about his future as a Human-Grimm hybrid, or about getting found out about all his lies, or about how Cardin continued to bully that girl, or about how he missed his family, or about Blake's former activities...

Was _that_ his so-called dedication to work? The true reason he was so determined to study and train so much?

"Anyway…" The nurse sighed, "Concerning your injuries, your muscles have been strained too much and some got torn, especially on the left arm and leg. Your right arm is perfectly fine, due to your nature as a Faunus… I've also found some swelling, bruising and unnatural redness. Is it painful for you even when you're resting your limbs?"

"Now, yes. It wasn't before."

"Is any area more painful than others, specifically?"

"Not really."

"Are you able to use your arm and legs?"

Jaune moved his limbs. It was so painful he had to grimace, but he could move them.

"I can."

"He can't," Weiss answered for him.

"Not true, I can clearly move them!" Jaune protested as he waved his arms around.

"But you're making an ugly face!" Ruby pointed out, worried. "It's clear that you're in pain, Jaune."

"The question was ' _can you move your arm and legs_ ' not ' _are you in pain when you move them_ ', Ruby. I'm just answering the nurse's questions honestly."

"You are dispensed from school for the next week." The nurse finally pronounced his sentence when she finished writing.

"What?" Jaune gasped. "Oh, come on, that's ridicul-" Jaune interrupted himself, noticing Weiss's terrifying death glare. "I-I mean… I guess I need some rest. Hahaha..." He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Good." The nurse nodded, satisfied. "Now, Miss Schnee, Miss Rose, your friend needs to rest."

 _Bullshit_ , Jaune immediately thought.

It was true that he probably needed a bit of rest, but a week was just too much.

His Aura was probably going to finish healing everything by tomorrow.

He was really starting to think he had a healing semblance. His recovery couldn't only be because of his large Aura reserves, could it? He'd have to research the subject.

"Can't we stay a few more minutes?" Ruby begged, unleashing her nuclear weapon.

Not Crescent Rose.

The other.

The puppy eyes.

Somehow, the nurse mustered the strength to resist it.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't allow you. He really needs to rest."

"Uuu-uuuu... I understand..."

Jaune had to look away from Ruby, that was how adorable she was.

"You just rest, okay?" Weiss asked, patting his arm.

Jaune made a vaguely agreeing noise.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Jaune… Promise me."

D-damn her, she saw right through him!

"Fine." He sighed, "I promise I'm going to rest…Dammit."

"Dammit." Manus echoed at the same time.

"Good." She smiled, satisfied, and made to leave the room with Ruby and the nurse.

"Weiss!" He called, making her turn around. "You know... I'm sorry for what I said yesterday about your father."

"It's fine. I'm starting to get used to it... Good night, Jaune." Weiss nodded gracefully and left the room.

Jaune leaned back in his pillow.

Ruby's head popped one last time from behind the door. "Oh yeah, who's that Manus guy you called for help back there?"

"I said, let him rest!" The nurse pulled her out and closed the door shut.

Looks like he'd need to come up with something to explain that one.

Still, a week of rest?

"I've healed a cracked rib in five days." He sighed. "This is nothing. Especially if I really have a healing semblance, as I'm suspecting."

"What a waste of time." Manus agreed. "We don't even have books... We could escape through the window, Zone."

"But I just promised I'm staying here. We can't do that."

"I know…" Manus sighed.

"…"

"…"

"The nurse may be right, you know…" Jaune broke the silence. "I'm starting to think I have anger issues. Maybe I work so much just to get away from it all. All these secrets are difficult to keep."

Manus hummed. "I was wondering if I should tell you about it."

"What?"

"Your anger towards Cardin, your sadness of missing your family, your stress of keeping secrets. Those are negative emotions, Zone, and I think I may have something to do with it."

"Explain." Jaune ordered dangerously.

"Yes, yes. Basically, even if we're separated, I'm still a part of your body, Zone."

"So what?"

"So because of that, your heart sends me human blood, and when I send it back, there are some... Grimm particles in it."

"Wh-what?!" Jaune gasped.

"It's not something I can control," Manus added quickly, "But I think it might be reaching your brain. It could explain why your negative emotions are so… stimulated, and why you've changed so much."

"Y-you… you don't mean…"

Jaune took a deep breath, calming himself.

Manus was not saying what Jaune thought he was saying, right?

There was no way.

"It's going to take years, but… our constitutions are slowly merging and mixing together." Manus stated, confirming Jaune's fear. "I am slowly becoming more human, and… you're slowly becoming more Grimm."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. What do you think about Ebony?**

 **Next chapter: Tuesday 20th February (two days later than usual due to me having to move out of my apartment next weekend)**

 _ **Edit: Next chapter delayed to Wednesday 21th February**_


	10. What could possibly go wrong?

**Heyyy, I'm done moving out of my apartment. Here's the next chapter. And a cool quote.**

* * *

" _Man is the only creature who refuses to be what he is_."

\- Albert Camus

* * *

Mr. Arc was currently enjoying a nice new room.

Movable bed with little casters, and white sheets with a warm orange cover.

Curtains could be unfolded around that bed to hide him from the cruel real world that was Beacon.

The window showed a nice, peaceful park with birds singing melodic tunes.

A kind, beautiful nurse came regularly to examine the healing process of his muscles and check on him.

Also, Mr. Arc's friends came to visit him a few times too.

Mr. Arc smiled and made casual conversation with these friends, calming them down when they were worried and asking them about their day.

He was fed, cared for, he could sleep all day.

A nice break from his fourteen-hours-a-day training plan, in the nurse's humble opinion.

Mr. Arc should have been happy.

But it seemed Mr. Arc was not happy at all.

In fact, the first day he arrived in the infirmary, Mr. Arc woke up and waited that Miss Schnee and Miss Rose and the nurse leave the room.

Then, a couple minutes after, for some unknown reason, he snapped.

He started smashing objects around.

Why, even though this room was so nice and comfy?

Naturally, the nurse came back to see what was wrong.

Mr. Arc politely apologized with an unreadable expression.

The nurse told him it was okay, there was another nice comfy room for him ready to go.

"That's what miss Goodwitch is here for." She had tried to joke to relax the boy, but he didn't react.

So she led him to the other room and said he needed to take it easy and rest his body.

Mr. Arc nodded silently, and requested that what happened stayed between them. She had warned that she needed to give an explanation to miss Goodwitch but she wouldn't divulge information to anyone else, so he needn't worry.

After a moment of staring at the boy worriedly, the nurse eventually left the room.

After she closed the door, she pressed her ear against the door.

It was only natural that she was still suspicious that he snapped again and destroyed the second room.

" _Sniff, sniff._ "

…It sounded like Mr. Arc was very sad.

Whatever issues Mr. Arc had, it seemed it had taken a toll on its emotions, breaking his composure.

Now, it had been a few days since he arrived in the infirmary.

Of course, the nurse knew his body didn't really need that much rest.

His body had already fully healed during his first night. Probably the fastest recovery she'd ever seen from such muscle tear.

However, after witnessing his changes of mood, the nurse felt it was better for Mr. Arc to take a little break from school.

You see, the nurse was not just a nurse. She was the Beacon nurse. She had several other degrees in various medical fields.

It was only natural for her to notice that there was clearly something wrong with the boy.

After all, ever since that day, Mr. Arc had been in a somewhat depressed state.

He smiled in front of her, and when his friends came back, but he really didn't fool anyone.

The nurse tried talking to him about that access of rage, but he stubbornly refused to answer her questions.

The day of leaving the infirmary approached, and the nurse grew increasingly more worried.

If the boy was released in that state of mind, he would probably throw himself into work again and lash out eventually.

* * *

"… and then miss Goodwitch said we're going on a trip to Forever Fall! Isn't it awesome, Jauney?"

"It is."

"And then, and then, she made a quick presentation! Turns out, we're going to harvest some sap! SOME SAP! Now, as my disciple, Jauney, I expect you to gulp at least three bottles before calling it a day."

"Of course."

"We'll need to bring our weapons cause apparently the forest is infested with Ursas. It'll be the opportunity to show you how to ride one!"

"Really. I'm looking forward to it."

"Nora." Ren sighed. "You're not supposed to ride Ursas. You're supposed to just kill them."

"Oh, don't worry, Renny, don't worry! We're going to kill them, that's why, might as well have some fun with the giant bears before we obliterate them! Right Jauney?" Nora grinned excitedly and punched Jaune's shoulder lightly.

Usually, he would have caught such a jab instinctively, but today he let it slide.

"Right." He nodded distractedly.

"Seeeeee?" Nora smiled triumphantly. She punched Jaune's shoulder again. "Good disciple, I knew you had potential."

"Take it easy, Nora." Pyrrha frowned, grabbing her wrist.. "He's still recovering."

"He can take iiit!"

"Are you feeling better, Jaune?" Ruby asked worriedly. "You still seem a little tired."

"My body has fully recovered. I can go back to class now."

"The nurse doesn't seem to agree with you." Pyrrha pointed out.

Jaune sighed, leaning back in his pillow. "This is just a waste of time. I need to get out of this infirmary."

"But the nurse said you shouldn't. It's just a few more days, I'm sure you can take it." Ruby said.

Pyrrha and Ren nodded along with her while Nora grumbled something unpleasant about the nurse under her breath.

Jaune sighed loudly, staring at the ceiling.

"Didn't you bring something for him, Ruby?" Pyrrha gently reminded her partner.

"Ah, yes! I nearly forgot!" Ruby's eyes widened and she took something out of her bag. "Here!"

Jaune took it. "A box of cookies…?"

"And here!"

"A glass of… warm milk?"

"And here!"

"A video-game… Kung-Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death 2? Uh…"

"Ah, you're right!" She snatched it from his hand and gave him another cartridge. "The first one was way better!"

"Are you kidding!" Nora exclaimed. "You could ride freaking Mistralian dragons in the second one!"

"Um…" Jaune hesitated.

"Take them both!" Nora insisted, forcibly closing his hands on the games. "You'll judge for yourself."

"Okay..."

"Here." Ren also gave him something. "It's a mixture of several plants that will increase your body's vitality."

"Oh, thanks..." Jaune started smiling as his friends kept giving him presents.

"I also brought something for you." Pyrrha giggled. "To make your stay more... enjoyable."

She gave him a poster.

"Hm, what's this about?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Pumpkin Pete's?"

"No..." Pyrrha smirked. "Unfold it."

Jaune did.

He gasped when he saw what it was about.

"Pyrrhaaaa..." Jaune rolled his eyes at the silly girl who wore the biggest grin. "Take it back."

"What is it, what is it!" Nora snatched and unfolded it, revealing it to everyone.

"A poster of Weiss…?" Ruby was confused. "Is that a concert? Wait, she sings?"

"Ooooh!" Nora admired the poster. "It's perfect! It'll make the room more enjoyable for you, Jauney!"

"Just take it back." Jaune growled, no longer smiling.

Nora paused as she noticed the expression on his face.

"Ah, take it back, take it baaaack!" Nora shouted, panicking as she saw Jaune revert back to a depressed state.

"Did she say something to you?" Pyrrha asked.

"No." Jaune sighed. "Everything's fine." He drank Ren's plant infusion. "Uwaah. It's disgusting."

"I know, right?" Ren nodded excitedly, as if the more disgusting, the better it was.

"Thanks for everything." Jaune smiled.

"You're welcome." Ren nodded.

* * *

Yang was making her way to the infirmary with Weiss and Blake.

They had agreed with team RPNN that Jaune should not be getting visits from seven people at the same time, so they split in two teams.

"Sup, Lady Killer!" Yang called as she slammed the door open.

"Hey..." Jaune waved back, putting on a smile.

"Wow, you really need to get out of here," Yang commented as the three of them took a seat next to his bed.

"Here, this is the notes I took for you in class." Weiss gave him a pile of paper, all business as usual.

"Oh, thanks."

"So, did the nurse agree to let you go?" She asked.

"Not yet, no."

She sighed. "I suppose there's no choice then. Don't you find it too boring in here?"

"A little."

"I've brought you a book that I personally enjoyed," Blake said, putting a book on his bed table. "It'll help you kill the time."

"As long as it's not porn."

"Wh-wha?!" Blake stuttered, sputtering excuses. "I-I don't know what you're implying!"

"Eeeh~" Yang grinned to her partner, "I see, so that one titled 'ninjas of love' was..."

"A romance story." Blake finished hurriedly.

"Then you won't mind if I read it?" Yang smirked, and Blake widened her eyes.

"No, um…" She looked away, "I don't have it anymore."

"I'm pretty sure it's still on the shelf." Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"It's not!"

"Don't worry, Blakey," Yang grinned, putting her arm on her shoulder, "We won't tell anyone… Well, maybe I'll tell our friends from RPNN."

"I don't know," Blake crossed her arms stubbornly after jumping away from Yang's grasp, "what you're talking about. It's good literature with great plot!"

"Great 'plot', huh?" Weiss smirked, wriggling her eyebrows, "Should I assume it has great 'justice' too?"

"H-how do you know that jargon?!"

"U-um..." Weiss widened her eyes, "That's, um..."

"Eeeeeh, what, I don't understand!" Yang looked back and forth between the two, "What does it mean? Jaune, you know it, right? Tell me!"

Jaune was studying Weiss's notes.

"Hmm? What?" He looked up, noticing the silence.

"Give me that," Weiss frowned, taking her notes from his hands. "The nurse told you not to work."

"This nurse is annoying." Jaune groaned. "Once I'm out of here..."

"Once you're out of here, you _will not_ go back to that insane training schedule!" Weiss ordered.

"What, but I can take it!" Jaune complained, "I need it to catch up!"

"You being here is proof that it's dangerous!" Weiss pointed out, "The three of us agree on that, you can't go on like this."

"How about you give me arguments instead of just telling your decision?" Jaune narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Fine!" Weiss huffed, and took out a paper from her bag.

"What's that?" Yang wondered.

"The list of reasons to _not_ do what he did."

"You made a list…?" Jaune gaped, amazed, and winced as he saw there were two pages. "Okay, never-mind, you don't have to read it…"

"Will you follow a standard schedule from now on?" Weiss asked him to be sure.

Jaune sighed. "Guess I'll have to."

"We'll be watching you," Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Y-yeeeeah." Yang said awkwardly. " _They_ 'll be watch-"

" _We._ " Weiss glared at Yang.

"... watching you." The blonde girl finished, ignoring the heiress.

"There's really no need to do that." Jaune sighed.

"I know!" Yang hissed at him, getting glares from Blake and Weiss. "U-uh, so you're here until…when?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Monday, the nurse said."

"Don't you have a part-time job tomorrow?" Weiss wondered, recalling. "At Tukson's book trade?"

"Yeah. Guess I won't be able to work."

"Tukson's book trade?" Blake repeated, "Is it a bookshop? I need a little spare money, I could replace you for the day if you wan-"

"No!" Jaune shouted suddenly, eyes wide.

"Why not?" Blake's bow flattened on her head, disappointed.

Something was definitely wrong with that bow, Yang decided.

"Well, uh… Tukson isn't very… I mean, he's working with some people you don't want to get involved with."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They were searching for you."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "…Did they say why?"

"Um..."

He hesitated, glancing at Weiss and then at Yang.

"They're part of… your former organization." Jaune said evasively.

Apparently, that meant something to Blake, because her eyes widened in fear.

What organization were they talking about?

"Y-you know, and you're working with them?" Blake asked, crisped.

"No, I'm just working for Tukson to earn a little money. He's the one working for them. I didn't tell them that I knew you if that's what you're worried about."

"I see..." Blake sighed in relief, before staring at Jaune curiously.

"What do they want from you?" Yang frowned.

"Nothing good." Blake groaned darkly.

"Well, you can come to us if there's any problem." Weiss decided, to which Blake hummed in vague agreement. "Also, I've been realizing something lately. Even though we're on the same team and we work together quite often, we don't know each other very much. How about we try to do something about it?" She asked, staring at Jaune, the leader.

It seemed like a decent idea to Yang, even though Blake didn't seem to like it very much, judging by her horrified expression.

Jaune blinked, confused. "Sure?"

"Never mind…" The heiress sighed. "Let us talk about it when you feel better."

"If you say so." He shrugged.

"Jaune," Weiss sighed. "What's wrong with you? You've only given short answers since Ruby brought you to the infirmary that day."

"Nothing's wrong," Jaune said.

"Bullshit," Yang called.

"It'll go away eventually." Jaune waved it away. "It's not something you need to worry about."

"It is, I can tell." Weiss insisted stubbornly. " _We_ can tell!"

"Weiss… it's best if we don't pry too much." Blake suggested. "Everyone has problems they need to deal with themselves."

"But-"

"Don't you have class right now?" Jaune interrupted.

They looked at the clock.

"We have Grimm studies in five minutes!" Weiss's eyes widened and she stood up, panicked. "We're going to be late!"

 _Nice diversion, Jaune, color me impressed._ Yang narrowed her eyes at him as Weiss ran outside.

"We have to go! Sorry, Jaune!"

"Bye, Jaune." Blake said quickly, following after the heiress.

Yang frowned. Was leaving their leader alone in this creepy room really the right thing to do here?

Seriously, he looked awfully depressed. It was not just going to fade away by leaving him alone, was it?

Yang stopped herself in front of the door just before leaving, deciding something.

"I'll stay a bit more," She called to Weiss and Blake, "You go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, "You'll be late!"

"I won't be late, I promise," Yang swore.

"Fine, but hurry." Weiss nodded, and the two girls hurried away.

"Yeah, yeah." Yang waved them away, not caring one bit about a lesson with professor Port.

 _Heh._

She couldn't be late if she didn't go to class at all.

 _Heheheheee_. She felt like Ruby stealing a bunch of cookies right now.

She closed the door and turned back to Jaune.

He was staring through the window, contemplating some frightening concept with empty, dead fish's eyes.

He probably didn't even notice her staying behind.

Yang sighed to herself, frowning. That Jaune was not who she was used to at all.

Where was the teasing Jaune that gave her an excuse to not apologize by angering her?

Now he looked like he aged ten years in a week.

That was no good at all.

It was no use to constantly worry about whatever issue he had. He needed to let go and keep moving forward.

"Jaune..." Yang hesitated, wondering what to say.

He didn't even notice her, continuing to stare into space.

 _Goddammit, Jaune. You're not making this easy at all, are you?_

"Ah, screw it." Yang groaned and grabbed his arm, making him gasp in surprise. "You're not staying here rotting in a bed any longer. Let's get out of here!"

"Eh?"

She jumped through the window, dragging Jaune behind her.

"What about your lesson?"

"What lesson," She laughed. "You mean that nap session with professor Port as background lullaby?"

"But… Wait, where are we going?"

"Dress you up first," Yang grinned, walking fast towards their dorm, "And after that, make a little trip and get you a _goddamn_ _drink_ , Jauney! That's where we're going!"

"But…" Jaune paused, frowning. "Huh, that's actually not a bad idea."

"You're goddamn right it's not a bad idea!"

* * *

 **Later**

"Weiss explained to us the conversation you had with the nurse," Yang said, walking fast as Jaune followed after her through the streets of Vale.

"…And?"

"My semblance is Temper Tantrum, Jaune. Your issues right now, they've been my whole life. I know a lot about anger and controlling it. Let me show you one of the ways I deal with it."

So, his team knew about his supposed 'anger' problems, now?

"Drinking?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"No, you little rascal." She laughed as she punched him lightly. They arrived at a series of small garages.

Yang approached one of them, seized the front door and pulled it up.

"Oooh…"Jaune gaped, as he felt he was supposed to.

"This," Yang grinned as she showed her bike, "is Bumblebee! My little _bumbaby_!"

"So it _is_ a family thing..." Jaune nodded in understanding, referring to Ruby and her scythe, Crescent Rose.

"Get on!" Yang ordered as she climbed on her bike, and got the engine running, roaring angrily.

"Um..." He hesitated.

"Get. On!"

"Okay, okay… Jeez." Jaune reluctantly got behind her on Bumblebee, her beautiful yellow motorbike.

It was all right, motion sickness was not supposed to happen on bikes. Supposedly.

"Keep a good grip," Yang grinned, placing his hands on her waist, making him flush a little. "Aaaand… Let's goooo!"

Jaune's eyes widened as Yang suddenly picked up the speed.

Soon, they were out of the city, driving on a campaign road.

Yang slowed down her bike.

"Look, Jaune. Only by riding a bike, can you experience something like this! This wind, even this heat, or those smells… You can feel everything with your whole body!"

"… I've never experienced something like this before!" Jaune wondered, genuinely amazed by the array of sensations.

"It may be a little ' _dangerous_ ', but we have Aura, and it gives me a sense of freedom!" Yang continued, and Jaune could see she was really passionate about what she was saying, "That's why, driving Bumblebee is one of the greatest joys of my life! _That's_ one of the things I do to deal with my anger!"

A combination of exhilaration, fear, relaxation, and pleasure, that changed people forever.

Physical and emotional pleasure, with a layer of anxiety and adrenaline.

Because of that, Jaune's senses were heightened and his perception was at its best.

He could feel everything.

How the smells varied constantly.

How the temperature changed in unique ways, as if he was actually feeling the variations that the meteorologists usually talked about.

How he suddenly paid attention to the slightest detail that could result in a potential crash.

And more than everything, that sense of freedom.

Riding a bike was without a doubt one of the best experience he lived.

They stopped at various locations that Yang wanted him to see.

A small mountain, giving them a view of the whole city of Vale.

A little restaurant near a bridge going over a large river.

A giant wall where various artists had drawn graffiti.

A giant meadow surrounded by forest, on the center of chich stood the biggest tree Jaune had ever seen.

And other interesting, beautiful landscapes.

Honestly, it felt a bit like a date, but there was no way that was the case, so Jaune pushed the thought out of his mind.

After the most enjoyable trip of his life, Yang and Jaune finally returned to the city.

In the distance, the sunset was coloring the sky with orange clouds, as they were driving on a high placed road on top of hills.

Finally, they arrived back into the city and stopped in front of The Club.

Yang looked at him expectantly as she parked her bike. "Well?"

"…I need one of those." Jaune admitted, giving a small smile.

" _Yep_ _."_ Manus agreed in his ear.

"Hell yeah you do!" Yang smiled happily before taking his hand and dragging him inside.

"Huh, look who's back," Junior commentated. "Try not to end up fighting, this time."

"No promises," Yang winked as they sat down. "A Strawberry Sunrise for me, please. With a little umbrella."

"Aren't you too young to drink?" Junior groaned.

"It's fine, Jauney here needs it." Yang tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Remember what happened last time you said that line?"

"Fine. If it's for Jaune." Junior grunted, glancing at him.

"Something strong." Yang specified.

"Here," the barman slid him a glass of a transparent liquid.

Jaune grimaced when he sniffed the drink. He could smell the alcohol already.

"Zone… That's not a good idea." Manus warned.

He stared at his glass, the adrenaline of the ride slowly settling down, and the bad thoughts coming back.

" _We're slowly merging..."_ he recalled Manus's words. _"I'm slowly becoming more human… and you're slowly becoming more Grimm."_

He was slowly transforming into a Grimm.

His nature as a human was being changed.

Would he lose his normal, human feelings too?

Some of the best things he expected from life, were probably no longer possible because of that.

Dating, marrying a nice girl and founding a family. Those were some of Jaune's humble dreams.

No longer possible. How could he, if he became a Grimm?

Confessing to Weiss.

That was no longer worth it, was it? How could he risk their partnership, when he didn't even know the changes occurring in his body? Changes that were going to change his character. Even if she liked him back, there was no way he let her go through that.

Even his dream, becoming a Hunter.

What if he became the hunted?

He was changing completely, body and mind.

Even that nice sensation of the trip on Yang's bike, those amazing sights, maybe he would no longer feel any of their beauty once he was fully transformed.

In the end… He had no idea what to expect in the future.

He was scared. Scared of all the possibilities, scared of ignoring what exactly was changing in his body. Why was this happening to him? What was going to happen from now on?

Would he start feeling the need to kill humans too, eventually?

If it came to that, and he couldn't control these pulsions...

 _I'll just have to kill myself. Before I kill someone._

Those were the kind of _happy, cheerful_ thoughts that Jaune had been pondering all week, alone in the room of the infirmary.

* * *

 **Minutes later**

"Are you sure?" Yang repeated, disappointed.

"Never saw her, or heard of her." Junior shrugged, giving her back the picture of her biological mother. "Sorry, blondie."

"I see… I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Yang sighed, putting it back in her pocket.

"Jesus… What the hell is wrong with the kid?" The man grunted.

Yang turned to glance at her leader.

He was staring at his glass with dead eyes, almost crouched over it, a complicated expression on his face.

That expression, she had seen it something like before. On her dad's face.

She frowned. He was really in a dark place.

What happened to the teasing Jaune? The Jaune that suggested he massaged her chest, to make her avoid having to apologize to him?

...Wait, no, she didn't really want _that_ Jaune back.

However, she would not let him stay in that state, she had to help him in some way, to get through this.

Even though, she showed him all the unexpected, wonderful things that Remnant possessed.

Was it not enough to cheer him up?

She took a sip of her drink, humming as she observed Jaune waving off the Malachite twins, who were trying to talk to him.

Finally, she stood up, having come to a decision, and walked to Jaune's seat, tending him a hand.

Jaune looked up at her, confused.

Yang just smiled encouragingly, like she did when she'd been trying to get a shy, awkward Ruby to meet and talk to more people.

Reluctantly, he took her hand and she gently pulled him on his feet.

Yang smiled to Jaune as she slowly started to move in rhythm with the music, still holding Jaune's hands.

She guided him along towards the dancefloor, slowly increasing their speed.

Jaune began to smile a little as their movements accelerated, both circling around in the dancing stage, her right hand holding his and her left hand placing his on her waist.

Conveniently, the music accelerated – probably the DJ observing them – causing them to continue twirling around accordingly, and Jaune actually started to laugh, getting excited. He even began to take more part in their movements as they enjoyed dancing.

A crowd formed around them, cheering them on.

What the hell, he was super good at dancing!

Honestly, now she was following _his_ lead as they danced and swayed to the song gracefully.

Then, the music slowed down, making them adapt to a slower rhythm, where their bodies were closer, almost hugging each other. Jaune rested his head on her shoulder, and she rested hers on his.

Finally, the song ended, and they came to a beautiful halt perfectly synced.

Yang hugged him tight for a second, trying to show some support, to relieve him from whatever he was going through.

She pulled back, and stared at him in the eye, waiting for him to say something, their faces rather close to each other. She was hoping that little experience cheered him up somehow.

* * *

"Thanks," Jaune smiled gratefully at his friend.

"Do you get it now?" Yang smiled softly. "No matter how many issues you have, you need to remember, sometimes you just have to keep moving forward, to just… live!"

"Just live?" He hesitated.

"Let's just live!" She sang happily as the song was played and she dragged him to the bar. "Day by day, and not be conquered by our sorrows! The past can't hold us down, we must break freeeeee..."

… Was the alcohol getting to her already? He took his eyes off her for one minute and she was already like this?

Still, such a simple answer, Jaune wondered as he considered his friend. No, he could say Yang was his _best_ friend now. She was so strong, _literally_ and _figuratively_ , his admiration for her had sky-rocketed to new heights.

"Inside we're torn apart~, but time will mend our hearts~, move onward, not there yet, so let's just liiiiive!" Yang continued to sing cheerfully.

To just wait and see, enjoy life and make the best of whatever happened. Such a carefree attitude, could it really be the answer to his issue? No, to _all_ of his problems?

Spend time to prepare for the future, also spend time enjoying the present, and find some to remember the past as well, but keep the three separate?

"Let's just live! Just one day, let's forget about our problems!" Yang continued to sing, and winked at him, motioning him to join her. "Let's fall in love with life and just beee freeeeee!"

Jaune grinned and began to sing with her. "The sun will never fade, the night won't steal our day… Let's dance, and laugh, and love and let's just live!"

They ended the song with a loud laugh, and came back in front of their respective drinks.

"Yay, your first real party!" Mélanie smirked with her sister, waving encouragingly at him.

"That was some nice dance moves," Militia added. "You'll have to teach me, okay, Jaune~"

"Um..." Jaune eyed his drink warily, still hesitating.

"Don't drink that, Zone!" Manus hissed in his ear.

"Come on Jaune," Yang giggled, nudging him on the shoulder, "Drink, you'll feel better!"

"It's on the house, kid!" Junior grunted, nodding to his drink.

Really? Well then… How could he refuse!

"Zone, you shouldn't!" Manus warned, hissing in his ear, "This is a bad idea, we don't know how you'll react, with your emotional issues!"

"Shut up, Manus, or I'll cut you off my shoulder!" Jaune threatened happily, earning a couple of confused gazes. He smirked as he raised the glass, while Manus gaped quietly, astonished by the threat.

"Aaaand, cheeeers!" Yang giggled and clinked her glass with his.

"Cheers!" The Malachite and Junior did exactly the same even though they didn't know what they were celebrating, and even a random small girl he didn't know followed through with them.

 _Oh well,_ Jaune shrugged as he swallowed the strong alcohol in one gulp. _I'll just let go_ _of_ everything for _once..._

"W-wait, don't drink it all at once!"Yang gasped, panicking "Idiot, NO!"

Meh, what could possibly go wrong…?

* * *

 **The day after, in the morning**

When Jaune opened his eyes, he tried to get a sense of his surroundings.

"…maybe I shouldn't have raised that flag. Ugh..." Jaune groaned, gripping his head.

Because, it turns out, a lot of things could go wrong.

Or go _good_ , depending on how you see things.

Jaune really wasn't sure how to feel when he realized he woke up in the _same_ bed as Melanie and Militia.

"What the… Aouch, my head..." Jaune winced at his headache. "What… happened?"

He looked around him as he sat up on the bed.

He didn't know what room he was in. Where was he? There was a big mess in the room, clothes scattered everywhere and it stunk of alcohol, despite having gotten used to the awful smell.

Melanie and Militia were sleeping at his right and left sides, respectively.

Jaune pulled up the sheet to cover their bodies so they didn't catch a cold.

Did he… spend the night with the twins? Did they …?

Jaune gripped his head, groaning pitifully.

He couldn't remember…

Suddenly, Weiss's face appeared in his head, angry and offended.

He felt guilty, even though they weren't together at all, he felt like he let her down somehow.

Even though he still wasn't sure what happened last night. He needed to find out.

As he thought that, he suddenly remembered who he came with last night. He looked around in panic.

Oh god… Where was Yang? Oh crap… If she was involved... Where was she?

He stood up, and the world swayed around him. He tried to take a step, but his foot caught onto something and he fell on the ground like the wreck he was.

"Uuuurgh..." Jaune reached a chair and managed to sit properly on it.

Then, he remembered, there was someone else with him last night. Someone that never left his side.

"Manus," Jaune croaked, waving his right arm around.

It buzzed a little as if awakening. A tired eye popped into his palm, like usual."Zone...? You're awake?"

"What the hell happened last night." Jaune demanded.

"Last night... You had lots of fun and pleasure last night." He summarized perfectly. "Also, you might have doomed us both."

"P-pleasure? With who?"

" _That'_ s what you focus on, huh…" Manus narrowed his eye. "You're too carefree, Zone. Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Jaune hissed angrily, "I need to know if I've done things… like..."

"Like?"

"Like, forcing myself on them or something like that." Jaune muttered.

After all, there was no way any girl would willingly do it with him, right?

"Huh?" Manus frowned, confused. "No, from what I remember, you were all enjoying yourselves."

Jaune blushed bright red when he heard that. "I-I see… That's... embarrassing."

"Humans..." Manus rolled his eye.

"You can't really blame me for wanting to fill up the blanks in my mind, can you!" Jaune protested.

"Shhht." Manus hissed suddenly. "Do you hear this, Zone?"

Jaune fell quiet, listening to the silence.

No, there was a sound. A noise of… flowing water? With splashes. How did he not notice it before?

"Someone's… taking a shower?" He wondered weakly, settling his gaze on a door where the noise was coming from.

Oh god, it was totally Yang, wasn't it. Oh crap, did they actually…?

As he thought that, the sound stopped, and they heard the shower curtain ruffling. Then the door opened.

A rather small girl stepped out, covered in a towel.

It wasn't Yang.

"… Who are you?" Jaune asked as he let out a sigh of relief.

Not that he thought Yang was unattractive, but he didn't think of her that way. Plus, he didn't want to lose her friendship over something like that.

After helping him so much yesterday, Jaune was really grateful to her. Screwing her while they were drunk was a poor repayment, and would have most likely endangered their friendship.

The small girl – she had tri-colored, pink and brown hair with white streaks, along with mismatched eyes – winked prettily at him, causing him to blush bright red, knowing the implications.

If she was there, in this room's bathroom taking a shower, then did it mean…?

She started putting on some clothes, getting rid of the towel, so Jaune looked away.

"Y-yesterday… did we… How?" Jaune struggled to express himself, still suffering from his hangover.

He risked a glance back to the small girl.

She was already fully dressed: white jacket with pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with high heels.

How she dressed up so fast, he had no idea, but she looked ready to go. Wherever she needed to go.

She picked up an umbrella on the wall, and turned to him, blinking innocently.

"Did we sleep together?" Jaune asked again, completely blunt.

The girl nodded, giggling. She pointed to herself, and then to Melanie and Militia who were still snoring softly on the bed, and then to him.

"I-I see..." Jaune shifted uncomfortably on his chair, finding the situation awkward as hell.

He didn't dare ask her name, as he probably wasn't supposed to have forgotten everything. Most likely, they had met last night, so it would be rude to ask such a thing.

Wait, no. He already asked her who she was before, there was no need to worry about that.

Dammit. He really was in no condition to socialize.

Oh well, she seemed like the quiet type anyway.

"Hm? Where is she?" Jaune wondered. He didn't even notice, but the girl had left. He looked around, searching for her, but she was gone.

"Good riddance..." Manus mumbled, wary and distrustful of the girl.

"What the hell is going on." He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

It could have been worse, Jaune supposed.

At least he didn't pass any ring on their fingers, or he would've had to rename this story ' _A_ _drunken Malachite marriage_ ' or something like that.

"It doesn't matter. There's more important, Zone." Manus declared with a serious tone.

"Really? What?"

"Your training, Zone!" He snapped, "It's ten in the morning and we haven't started our training routine yet, despite having finally left the infirmary! You've been slacking off too much lately!"

"… Goddammit, Manus."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I can already feel the shipping/pairing wars coming for me. That's okay, for I am ready. Go on, unleash your reviews on me.**

 **Hm?**

 **Why is this chapter so late, you ask?**

 **Here's a bonus story for you.**

* * *

Naccarat was editing the latest chapter of his story on the Document Manager, looking for any mistake or typo. He preferred using the Document Manager to do that because he used the Grammarly extension for Chrome, which corrected his awful English way better than Libre Office did.

His eyes narrowed, settling on a particular line.

"Huh, that line makes more sense before Yang takes Jaune out on her bike." He mumbled and selected the words to cut and paste the line at another place.

On his keyboard, which was an azerty type, the 'w' and the 'x' were just next to each other.

So he inadvertently pushed CTRL + W instead of CTRL + X.

It _closed_ the tab.

"E-eh?"

Naccarat quickly opened back the document manager of the fanfiction site, a feeling of dread surging in his heart.

He didn't save his changes... and half of his chapter was gone.

"nnnNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" He screamed like Darth Vader, waking up the neighborhood.

* * *

 **So yeah, that's what happened. How silly of me.**

 **Serves me right for writing on the Document Manager, I guess.**

 **Next chapter: Monday 26th February**


	11. I helped him

**Short chapter.**

* * *

Hello, Jaune here.

Today, Jaune will present you another new room he just got into.

Large bed with two hot twins sleeping on it.

Clothes scattered everywhere.

Relatively large room, but the alcohol smell lingering everywhere was killing him. It was mixed with another disgusting smell he couldn't recognize.

A bathroom was linked to the bedroom, where he was currently showering.

Yes, it was definitely better than the infirmary room, Jaune decided.

"Zone, you know-"

"Sssht." Jaune shook his head, wincing at his headache. "Hangover. Tell me later."

"Sure..."

Hmm, what else?

The window. Relatively large, they had a nice view of the Vale streets.

Now, he just had to learn where exactly he'd been sleeping.

Could it be the twins' apartment? Or that other girl's, who just left.

Jaune sighed and finished showering. He dried his body with a towel and stepped out to retrieve his clothes.

Once fully dressed, Jaune approached the bed.

The twins were still snoring softly in that cute way of theirs.

"Should I just… go?" He wondered, poking the face of Militia with a questioning finger. She groaned something unrecognizable in her sleep.

This was a completely new situation for Jaune.

After all, he was a hopeless romantic. At least until yesterday.

First, you needed to ask a girl out. Then you'd start holding hands while going on dates.

You get to know each other, ask about favorite food or hobbies.

Then the kissing, maybe.

Here, he started with the wrong thing. Sex wasn't supposed to happen until much later, right?

Jaune closed his eyes as he sighed.

And three girls… three freaking girls.

At the same time.

For his first time.

And he couldn't remember any of it!

"Life is so unfair." Jaune groaned, walking to the window.

What should he do?

Let's try checking his scroll.

' _You have 7 missed calls and 5 new messages.'_

He opened the calls history.

Weiss. Weiss. Weiss.

And one from Blake and another from Yang.

"Huh. Maybe I shouldn't go back to Beacon..." Jaune sighed, imagining his partner's reaction. She was probably going to kill them both and devour their bodies afterward.

He looked up the messages.

Basically, Weiss was telling him he should rest and if she caught him working or training while he was out he would regret it.

Better than what he imagined for sure.

Then there was a message from Blake, asking him to be careful if he was going to work at Tukson's. She was probably worried about the White Fang showing up.

Finally, there was a message from Yang.

' _I'm at the cafe in front of the building.'_

He looked through the window, down the street.

True enough, he could see a familiar blonde girl sipping a cup on the terrace.

Finally, he'd get some explanations.

Before he left the apartment, he sent a message to the twin's scrolls to explain he was heading outside, in case they woke up in his absence.

As he did that, he noticed a new contact on his list.

"Neo…?" He read, confused. Who was that?

He decided to send this new contact a message.

' _Hello, who is it again? I can't remember.'_ was what he wrote.

He waited a good minute for 'Neo' to reply, before his scroll rang, showing the caller to be 'Neo'.

"Huh? Oh, crap." Jaune frowned, embarrassed at the prospect of meeting back with someone he didn't remember.

He answered the call.

A familiar girl with pink and brown hair and mismatched eyes appeared on the screen.

"Oh, it's you." Jaune recognized. It seemed the girl was walking in the street.

The girl just smiled and tilted her head to the side as she continued walking, silently asking him why he called.

"Can't you talk?" Jaune asked.

The girl shook her head.

"Oh."

How inconvenient that must be for her, Jaune thought.

"So are we going to see each other again?" Jaune asked, not sure of the answer.

Neo seemed to think for a moment, before shrugging.

"No, then?" Jaune frowned. "I figured." He nodded, not surprised in the slightest.

She rolled her eyes, before looking up somewhere else.

It seemed she arrived at her destination, Jaune mused, looking at Neo waving her hand to him before she ended the call.

"What a strange girl." He shrugged and left the apartment.

"She's dangerous," Manus warned.

"Your instinct again?" Jaune assumed.

"You could say that. I know how to gauge people's strength."

"And she's strong?"

"I'd say she's on the level of Pyrrha. Probably even stronger."

"I-I see..."

"And also more dangerous. I'm certain she knows how to kill, too. She's definitely killed before, I can feel it. We were lucky last night."

"Okay..."

"So, it's for the best if we never see her again," Manus suggested. "All right, Zone?"

"If you say so… You're right." Jaune nodded.

If Neo was as strong as Manus said, and if she was a criminal like he suspected, it was best to leave her out of his life. Also, it wouldn't be a good idea to chase after her considering she could easily kill him.

So it was best to cut any connections.

When he left the building, suddenly, the pain in his head intensified.

"Ugh..." Jaune gripped his head, and glimpses of memories suddenly flashed in his mind.

He remembered himself flirting with both girls and boys.

Fighting with a group of thugs wearing masks. _White Fang_ , he recognized.

He remembered feeling anger. A bottomless rage.

And then… some things that made Jaune blush bright red.

Jaune gripped his head, the headache pulsing in his skull painfully.

"Damn… What in the world happened last night?"

There had been a fight, he was sure of it now.

Also, as he walked towards the cafe, Jaune noticed, he felt surprisingly good all of a sudden. Almost like he wanted to dance again, except he couldn't because of his headache.

It was a very weird feeling. Like… some kind of super hard achievement he unlocked.

Like a godly voice was shouting ' _congratulations!_ ', along with the sound of a level up, and the victory tune from the Final Fantasy series.

Was he supposed to feel that way? He didn't know.

"Heyyyy…"Jaune groaned a greeting to Yang as he let himself fall in the chair in front of her.

"Heyyyy." She growled back.

It seemed she was in a similar state.

"How are you doing?" Jaune still asked.

"Eh, it's all right for a hangover." She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "I've been worse."

"Can I help you, sir?" A server came to their table and asked Jaune politely.

"Three coffees and… those little cakes, please."

"Right away." He nodded and came back inside the cafe.

"Three?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"For the twins," Jaune explained, earning a curious glance from Yang. "Can you tell me… What happened last night?" He asked. "I don't remember."

Yang looked away. "Lots of things… But I don't remember past a certain point either. It was pretty crazy."

"Goddammit." Jaune groaned, his head falling on his arms on the table. "Don't you know where you woke up?"

"W-well… Um… That's not important."

"Yaaaang. Where?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You woke up in that messy apartment too, didn't you?"

"Nope."

"Yaaang..."

"Nope."

"I know you're lying, Yang. I can see it on your face!"

"Nope."

"Did we-"

"Nope!"

Jaune glared at the stubborn girl, as the server came and put his order on the table.

He took a sip of his coffee and sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll call my friend, then. He'll tell me."

"Your _friend_?" Yang raised an eyebrow, surprised.

Jaune faked composing a number on his scroll and raised it to his ear.

"Manus. It's me."

"...Zone?!" Manus hissed, panicking.

"Yes. How are you from last night?" Jaune asked politely as his lips slowly curved into a smug smile, watching Yang's eyes widen in horror.

"I am fine…" Manus answered carefully, and his voice was a bit deformed, it sounded like it was coming out from his scroll. It was loud enough that Yang could hear it.

"You don't sound fine." Jaune chuckled.

"What do you want, Zone?"

"Jeez, all right." Jaune sighed. "I want to know what happened last night, in detail, please."

"I can tell you later," Manus said evasively.

"Manus… I need to know now. I want to clear a misunderstanding with a friend of mine." Jaune said, sending a glare to Yang.

"Very well." Manus groaned. "First. Alcohol is not good for you, Zone. You completely lost control after a couple of drinks."

Jaune raised an eyebrow to Yang, asking a silent question. She nodded, agreeing vigorously.

"How bad?" He questioned.

"Pretty bad. At first, you began to flirt with every girl you came across."

"Every girl?" Jaune repeated, glancing at Yang, who chuckled a little.

"Yes, even your teammate. And even some guys too."

"I-I see..." Jaune sighed. "Guys too? That's embarrassing."

"You danced a lot with everyone." Manus continued. "That phase lasted a good three hours. But that's not the worst."

"Wh-what is?" Jaune asked, getting more embarrassed as Yang was making a shit-eating grin.

"You kept spitting out a bunch of nonsense."

"Like?"

"The kind that I'm not comfortable talking about on a scroll call, Zone."

Pretty bad then. He hoped no one took him seriously.

"Then…" Manus continued, "A group of White Fang members came in to crash the party. Supposedly, they came for information."

"Really?" Jaune gaped. "What do you mean, supposedly?"

"Cause you didn't let them. You saw red and immediately charged in to fight them. Yang and Neo followed after you, but I think they were just seizing the opportunity to have fun."

"Yang tends to do that." Jaune recognized, shooting a smirk to Yang.

"Who's Neo?" The girl in question asked. She went ignored.

"You were so angry, it was a pure rage. You went berserk." Manus continued, describing the scene. "You started attacking everyone without distinction."

"Oh… No way, everyone?"

"Yes, even your teammate."

"Was anyone hurt?" Jaune asked worriedly, shooting an apologizing glance to Yang, who just waved it off.

"Some were at first. Then Yang and the twins tried to stop you. The four of you started to fight."

"…" Jaune gaped silently, not believing what he was hearing.

"You kept fighting back and trashing around regardless of the damage you took," Manus recounted. "So the girls figured out another solution to calm you down."

"Which is…?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Haha, no, it can't be." Jaune laughed awkwardly and glanced at Yang.

She looked away, blushing.

"Haha… No way." Jaune shook his head stubbornly. "E-everyone?"

"No, not this time." Manus said, "Just the twins and Neo, Yang wasn't part of it."

"Phew." Yang sighed in relief. "W-wait, that's still _three girls_ all at once!" She looked at Jaune, disbelieving.

Jaune shifted in his chair, looking anywhere but his teammate.

"What the hell, Jaune! Didn't know you had it in you!" Yang gaped at him. "How the hell did you do it?"

"I-I don't-"

"I helped him." Manus suddenly declared innocently.

Jaune and Yang froze, completely stunned, staring at the scroll in his hand.

"…"

"Haha..." Yang shook her head, blushing bright red as she imagined the scene. "I-I see, so, two guys and three girls, huh…" she laughed to herself, amazed. "That's… _wow_."

"Wh-what are you saying, Manus!" Jaune roared into his scroll, making a few clients turn to frown at him in annoyance. "There's no way in hell you could have helped! You must be lying, right?"

" _Click. Tuuuuuuu…. Tuuuuuuu… Tuuuuuuu..._ "

"What the…?" Jaune stared at his scroll, amazed that the Grimm could mimic the sound of a scroll call ending. "He… he _hung up_ on me! How the hell did he even do that?"

"Uh, by pressing the right button?" Yang suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Goddammit, Manus..."

Jaune sighed, glaring at his right hand who had gone back to sleep.

"What?" Jaune groaned aggressively when he noticed Yang staring at him weirdly.

"No, nothing. It's just, I never took you for… _that_ kinda guy."

"I'm not _that_ kinda guy!" Jaune protested angrily. "It was my _first time_ , I never even _kissed_ a girl before, or _dated_ anyone, I always got _rejected_!"

Yang laughed even louder, amazed, "What the hell, that's even better! Haha, only you, Jaune, only you! And you can't even remember it, too bad for you! Haha, that's rich!"

"Goddammit, Yang..."

Yang continued to laugh at Jaune's misery for a good minute.

What a jerk. And here he thought she was his best friend yesterday.

"Okay." Yang sighed, still letting out a few small chuckles. "Seriously now, why did you get so mad at the White Fang? You're not involved with them, are you?"

"Not me," Jaune said evasively. "Just one of my friends. Everything's all right, though." He added to calm her down.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense." She nodded, and she was about to ask another question, but Jaune interrupted her, knowing he had to avoid the topic.

"So where did you spend the night?" He asked quickly.

"…" Yang hesitated, blushing embarrassingly.

"Yaaaang? Where. Did you sleep last night?" Jaune repeated.

There wasn't anywhere else to sleep but the twin's bed. There hadn't been any mattress on the ground, so unless she slept on the hard ground covered in clothes and alcohol...

"… In the toilets."

"… E-excuse me?"

Jaune must not have heard that right.

"I drank too much, so I had to vomit somewhere." She pouted, embarrassed. "And then, I was in such a bad shape that I couldn't move anymore, and I ended up falling asleep in there."

Jaune stared at Yang, his lips slowly curving up into a shit-eating grin.

Then he erupted in a loud laugh.

"Hahaha, that's amazing. I was with three hot girls-"

"And that Manus guy-" Yang pointed out viciously.

"… while _you_ were in the toilets vomiting your guts out?" Jaune finished, ignoring her, "That's amazing!"

"… _Fuck_ you."

"I don't think so, Blondie!" Jaune laughed even harder.

"Fuck you _twice_!" She groaned and hid her face in her arms on the table. "I'd take that over joining you anyways..."

"Damn, it's too bad someone didn't take a picture!" Jaune continued to laugh, mercilessly mocking the girl. He suddenly realized, "So that's what that disgusting smell was! I knew it wasn't only alcohol!"

Yang only growled pitifully in her arms on the table.

Payback felt so good.

* * *

 **Later**

… Payback was a bitch, Jaune thought as Yang laughed at him.

They'd gone back to take a ship to Beacon, and Jaune got motion sickness so naturally, he ended up vomiting in the toilets.

"What's the matter, vomit boy?" Yang mocked, "Can't take a flight without getting airsick?"

"Shut up, vomit girl." Jaune groaned, to which Yang laughed even harder.

Jaune had wanted to go to Tukson's book-trade to work, or at least stop by Junior's club to properly apologize for his behavior, but Yang was against it, saying they had done enough and needed to rest for the day, especially him.

She also may have received a couple of messages full of threats from Weiss.

So they passed at the twin's apartment to put the coffees and cakes on the table. Jaune tried to talk to them, but they waved him away groggily.

He supposed he could talk to them later... It looked like he wasn't able to delay meeting back with his scary partner.

He wasn't sure he could look at her in the eyes, to be honest, after what he did last night. However, he supposed it didn't really matter much.

That was because he decided he'd stay away from dating anyone until his Grimm nature stabilized a little, to sort out his problems first.

In both his and her interest, regardless of how they felt, it was the best decision.

"YOU!" Weiss exploded when they opened their dorm's door.

 _Oh god, please don't kill me!_

"How dare you skip classes like that!"

"What class? Port's class is an afternoon nap at best!" Yang defended herself.

Hm?

She wasn't shouting at him?

It looked like Yang was getting all the blame for once!

"Not only that, but you had to involve Jaune even though the nurse said he clearly needed rest!" Weiss continued.

"H-hey, it was good for him. He was all depressed in his room." Yang protested.

Jaune sniffed.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yang forced me on her motorbike and made me come to the party." Jaune pouted sadly, voice full of disappointment. "She made me drink so much I can't even remember last night..."

"Y-you bastard!" Yang's eyes widened in horror.

"Xiao-Loooong…" Weiss growled slowly, focusing back on her prey, and Jaune could swear the temperature in the room substantially dropped. Blake cautiously took her distances from the angry heiress.

"H-hey, he's the one who slept with three other girls, not me!" Yang threw him to the wolves without any shame.

Weiss paused, and she glanced at him. Then, she shared a look with Blake.

They snickered.

"Really, Yang? This is Jaune we're talking about." Weiss chuckled, shaking her head.

"There's no way he could have managed to do that." Blake agreed, smirking at the idea.

"Y-yeah!" Jaune nodded along, before blinking in realization. "Wait, what? _Hey_! I'm not that bad!"

"But he _really_ did it!" Yang protested again. "I'm not the only one to blame here, he enjoyed the night as much as I did!"

"No, I can't remember anything," Jaune pointed out, enjoying how Yang's eyes were slowly becoming red of betrayal, "And my body hurt, and I had the biggest headache."

Thankfully, with his insane Aura reserves – or his Semblance? - any pain or headaches were gone by the time they arrived at Beacon.

"Xiao-Long, you've gone too far this time!" Weiss poked her angry finger into Yang, "Every time you go in a bar with Jaune, he's always getting troubles!" Weiss continued, and she turned to him. "We need some kind of punishment."

"U-um, no, that's not necessary," Jaune shook his head.

Even though he enjoyed teasing Yang, in the end, he was really grateful that she took him out. She didn't deserve any punishment, quite the contrary actually.

"You're too soft!" Weiss scolded him. "And you came with her, don't think you're off the hook either!"

"Well… Not counting the night, I still spent a good day with Yang before we went drinking." Jaune declared. "It was a lot of fun."

Weiss paused, gauging him and trying to search for something. Jaune frowned in confusion.

"You… do seem to be in a better mood than yesterday. I suppose it's your decision…" She admitted reluctantly, almost like Jaune was tearing the words off her mouth with a wrench. "You're the leader, after all."

"Right..." Jaune scratched his head, glancing warily at the red-eyed blonde in the room.

"Not only that, but we also got in trouble with the White Fang." Yang crossed her arms.

Goddammit, Yang.

"Is that true?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow. He immediately felt Blake's amber eyes settle on him.

"Well… I don't remember it. I was drunk."

"So it _is_ true? They know you, now," Blake warned, before glaring at him. "Why would you try to pick a fight with them? You idiot."

"One of his friends is researched by the White Fang," Yang said, making Blake's eyes narrow dangerously. "Who is it, by the way?"

Jaune coughed awkwardly, thinking quickly. "It's Manus." He lied. "He's fine, don't worry, they won't find him."

"Manus? Who's that?" Blake asked, confused.

"A friend of mine, he was at Junior's with us."

"I don't remember him." Yang frowned, confused.

"You were drunk even before I was." Jaune pointed out, making Yang smirk, proud of herself.

"You know we're here to help, right?" Weiss lectured, "If you're in trouble with the White Fang, we can support you. I don't like them much either."

"I know." Jaune nodded, staring at Blake meaningfully.

"Yeah, we can take them." Yand grinned, "Right, Blakey?"

"Y-yeah." She looked away.

She still didn't want to come clean after hearing that?

He couldn't blame her, he supposed. He was lying too.

"If that's all, I need to pick up something in the lockers." Jaune decided.

In truth, he just wanted some time alone to sort out his thoughts.

"I'll come with you," Blake said as she jumped down to follow him outside their dorm.

Goddammit, he just couldn't get a moment for himself, could he?

"No training, Jaune," Weiss warned as they left.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune sighed as they headed outside. He turned to the cat girl. "What is it, Blake?"

"We need to talk," Blake stated, walking by his side.

Right. He knew this was coming, but he didn't really want to talk about the White Fang right now.

" _You_ need to talk." Jaune corrected. "To the team, to your friends. If she finds out by herself, Weiss won't show as much understanding as I did, you know?"

"That's what I'm worried about." She admitted. "Hopefully, she never finds out."

"Hopefully." Jaune nodded.

"…You're not going to try to convince me to tell them?" Blake asked, surprised.

"…No."

"Well... thank you for understanding." She smiled gratefully.

"Don't mention it..." Jaune grimaced.

Hopefully, no one ever finds out about Manus too.

Everyone had their own secret, so he could understand why Blake would keep such a thing to herself.

That was why, he wasn't going to try to convince her to reveal the truth to Yang and Weiss. Simply because he wasn't going to reveal his secrets either. He wasn't a hypocrite.

"So… They're searching for me?" She questioned.

"Not the whole organization," Jaune said. "Just a specific group of people, from what I've seen at Junior's club, they're about a dozen. They think bringing you to their leader will make their rank increase. They think you're in Vale… Were you really that important?"

"I was one of the few who had decent Huntsman training. And the White Fang was my whole life, I was in there ever since I was little, back when they were a peaceful organization. So I had lots of experience too."

"Why leaving then?"

"I didn't like where their methods were going." She muttered darkly.

"Okay." Jaune nodded and left it at that.

It sounded like she did some nasty stuff while she was in there.

Let's not bring these memories back to the surface by asking her more questions.

"Were you ever involved with them?" Blake asked curiously.

"Not until recently, when Tukson covered for me," Jaune said. "They thought I was one of their new recruits, but I kinda blew that up by fighting them last night, I guess."

"And your friend?"

"He's safe. They can't find him." Jaune stated categorically.

"Good for him. You really don't remember anything from last night?"

"Just a nice dance and Yang singing a cheesy song." Jaune chuckled.

She hummed, no doubt imagining the scene in her mind.

"She's so carefree." Blake smiled eventually after a moment of silence.

"I think it's amazing." Jaune grinned. "She's not just enjoying things. She's just strong enough to allow herself to have fun sometimes, without worrying, you know? Even though she can be very serious too. She is searching around a lot to find a woman, from what Junior told me."

"Sounds like you admire her a lot." Blake teased lightly.

"A whole lot." Jaune recognized with a small smile. "You're lucky she's your partner. Not that Weiss isn't amazing either. Our whole team is awesome, to be honest."

"I agree." Blake nodded, "I am very happy with our team, even though there's a Schnee in there."

Jaune paused, narrowing his eyes at Blake.

"I mean, now that I've gotten to know her." She corrected hurriedly. "How she's like. She's nothing like I imagined."

"No, after spending your life with the White Fang, I'd imagine she wouldn't seem like a saint to you at first glance."

"Yeah…" Blake nodded uncomfortably.

Jaune's eyes looked up at the top of Blake's head, to her bow.

Cat ears…

He reached out to pet them, moving his arm quickly.

Blake swiftly dodged, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh come on." Jaune pleaded. "At least let me see them?"

"I've gotta go to the library." She hissed coldly, which made Jaune pout sadly.

Her eyes softened. "But… Thank you for not telling everyone, even though you didn't know much about me." She reached to touch his arm. "See you later, Jaune."

So she could touch his 'faunus' arm, but he can't touch her cat ears? That wasn't fair at all.

"Right..." Jaune waved his hand as he observed his teammate obviously flee from the conversation.

He hummed. "I wonder if she's done anything really bad against Weiss's family. She always seems on edge around her."

"From what we know, it's a reasonable assumption." Manus mused.

"That must be heavy on her. Talking to Weiss like that even though she was part of the White Fang."

"It's just talking. How is that difficult, Zone?"

"Because… Ugh, you're a stupid Grimm, Manus." Jaune sighed.

"I am not stupid. From what I've seen, I'm smarter than the majority of the humans."

"You lack empathy. That makes you just a Grimm." Jaune pointed out. "Though I guess you'll understand eventually if you're becoming more and more human, like you said."

"I hope not," he growled, scoffing distastefully. "It sounds useless."

"Heh."

They fell quiet for a while.

"What should we do now?" Jaune wondered.

"Training," Manus suggested.

"Can't do that."

"Studying, then."

"Can't do that."

"Meditating, then."

"No. Don't want to."

"Then what?" Manus groaned, frustrated.

"Let's just play video-games." Jaune decided.

"What, why?!"

"Because I feel like I need my fair share of video-games." He shrugged. "Let's play Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death 2, that Ruby gave us."

There was one thing that Yang made Jaune realize that night.

It was true that he was slowly becoming a Grimm.

So he decided, he was going to enjoy life as a human as much as he could before it was too late and the mutation became complete. To make the most of his time as a full human.

"That sounds like a huge waste of time." Manus groaned.

"Come on, Manus. Life isn't just about getting stronger, didn't you listen to Yang?"

"No, Zone, I don't understand why you would do something like playing video-games. It's beyond me."

"Just… try to get into it. And please, just say something else other than ' _this is useless and a waste of time_ '."

"…"

"Say it. Come on, there's gotta be something human in there!"

"…" Manus hesitated, Jaune could feel it.

"Come on, Manus. Tell me!"

"Well..." He paused, thinking about it. "If we're going to play this, play the first one. You can ride Mistralian dragons in it, Nora said, so I'm curious about them."

"That's more like it!" Jaune grinned happily.

And just like that, they spent the afternoon playing video-games.

* * *

 **Fun fact: I was myself on hangover when I wrote this chapter.**

 **Next chapter: sometime next week.**


	12. A hobby?

**Another chapter I finished writing on a** **hangover** **. This is becoming a bad habit.**

* * *

Jaune was very uncomfortable.

He was currently in Vale, and he wasn't sure he should enter the club.

The guard was glaring at him, for some reason.

"U-um..."

"It's fine. Just don't go crazy again." The guard grunted and let him through.

"Yes..." Jaune nodded gratefully and peaked inside.

No sign of the twins.

He cautiously made his way to the bar and took a seat next to Junior.

"Hey, Junior."

"Hi, Jaune." He grunted. "You came quickly."

"Sorry about last time. I got drunk."

"Bah. 'Sorry' doesn't matter. We won't give you alcohol again, that's all."

"I guess that's fair…" Jaune admitted, a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to come here to drink.

"That's not fair. That's me being lenient." Junior grunted, "I should throw you out."

"But you need me, right?" Jaune sighed, getting to the point. "What did you call me here for?"

"Calling in one of my favors." Junior groaned. "Remember, for unlocking your Aura?"

"Yeah." Jaune nodded warily. "Shoot."

"I have a client asking about the whereabouts of someone. That person is around the same age as you, so I need to check if he's is in Beacon."

Jaune narrowed his eyes. That sounded too familiar to be a coincidence. "Go on."

"So I need the list of students in Beacon." Junior requested.

Jaune hummed.

He said 'he' … Could it be, Junior's client was actually searching for Jaune?

Was it his father?

No, his father would have just called Ozpin if he was searching for someone in Beacon.

Plus, Junior may have lied about the gender. Or just given a name.

Blake could very well be a man's name.

Chances were, Junior's client could be White Fang member searching for Blake. Giving Junior the list of students along with the team compositions would confirm that Blake was in Beacon.

Could he afford to falsify the information? No, Junior was an expert, he would notice immediately.

"Sure." Jaune accepted reluctantly when Junior started showing suspicion. "I'll do it."

"That's one out of five favors then," Junior reminded him.

"Yes... and I happen to need information myself," Jaune declared.

"Oh? Then you'll need to exchange equivalent information, or pay enough Lien."

"I'll pay. I've got the Lien." Jaune said.

"All right then."

Jaune was about to ask his question when suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of small hands covered his eyes.

"Um…?" Jaune hesitated, familiar with the situation. His sisters did the same with him sometimes. "Who is it?"

Manus did not like it, and he tried to grip one of the hands, but Jaune stopped him. Instead, he raised it to his ear.

"It's that girl… Neo." He hissed quietly.

"Neo?" Jaune repeated, cautious.

The hands came off, and he turned towards her. She smiled satisfactorily and took a seat next to him, waving to the bartender.

What did she want?

"How are you doing?" Jaune asked instead.

She shrugged and turned her hand back and forth.

Translation: _'Meh.'_

"Jaune." Junior snapped his fingers in front of his face, bringing Jaune's attention back to him. It seemed he was not bothered by Neo's apparition. "I don't have much time. What piece of information do you need?"

"Well…" Jaune glanced at Neo warily. She tilted her head to the side, asking a silent question.

He actually wanted to ask Junior for information about Neo.

He wanted to learn if she truly was a criminal like they suspected. He was curious and was a bit uncomfortable with having _that_ kind of relationship with a criminal who was used to kill people. So, for his own peace of mind, he wanted to check if she really was one.

"It's fine." Jaune waved Junior off. "I've changed my mind."

"Hmph. Damn brat. Remember, no alcohol." He grunted and left them alone.

"…"

"…"

"Soooo… You come here often?"

She nodded.

"I know it's none of my business, but a friend of mine think you're, uh, very strong and potentially dangerous, and he warned me about you. So, I have to ask you, are you a criminal or something like that?"

She froze, raising her eyebrows.

Smooth, Jaune. Very subtle.

But Jaune thought, since she was mute, he wouldn't waste time on awkward, one-sided conversation. He needed to get to the point.

Still, she considered his question, like she wasn't even sure herself. She shrugged and tended him something.

"A business card?" Jaune took it and read. "You're an… elite mercenary? So I can hire you if I want?"

She shook her head.

"No? Why not, you already have work?"

She shook her head.

"Not work?"

She made the same motion with her hand from before. ' _Meh_.'

"Not _really_ work? You're just busy, huh."

She nodded.

Talking to her sure was challenging, always asking for confirmation.

"I see," Jaune nodded, even though he didn't see anything.

So she was not a criminal, but a mercenary?

He heard about them. Mercenaries were private soldiers one could hire to accomplish certain jobs. It was a bit like Huntsmen, actually, except they didn't have the same license.

To become a mercenary, you just needed to register as one. On the other hand, to become a Huntsman, you had to graduate at one of the four Huntsmen academies.

However, Jaune didn't know what differences there were between normal and elite mercenaries. Were there elite Huntsmen too? How interesting.

Still, maybe she had worked for criminals before. That would make her a criminal.

In the end, he couldn't conclude anything. Perhaps she was not a criminal.

She poked him on the shoulder, so he focused his attention back on her.

Neo was tending him a drink.

"Um… no..." Jaune refused, scratching his head. "I can't drink. You saw what happened last time, right? I'd go crazy."

She nodded happily, grinning as she was seemingly remembering the scene.

"You… you want it to happen again?" Jaune gaped, suddenly very scared of this small girl. Maybe she wasn't a criminal, but something was definitely wrong with her.

She forced the drink in his hand and raised her own to toast, winking.

"No, I can't drink!" Jaune insisted and noticed Junior watching the scene warily. He pushed the drink away. "Really, no, I can't…!"

She rolled her eyes and tried to dunk the drink forcefully into his mouth.

Couldn't she take no for an answer?!

"I said NO, dammit!" Jaune snapped. He caught her hand with a brutal grip and shoved it away with a burst of strength, sending the girl flying in the air.

She spun in the air with a grace similar to Weiss and landed elegantly on the ground.

Neo smirked excitedly as she looked back at him, rubbing her hand.

This girl… It was like she enjoyed watching him lose his temper and getting angry.

Ironically, it made him even more furious. He dropped his hand off his sword's grip, trying to slow his breathing. He hadn't even realized, he was ready to draw Crocea Mors to fight any moment.

Was it why she wanted him to drink again? So that he went berserk once more, and she could watch the show from the sidelines?

"I'm done here," Jaune groaned irritatingly and walked past her, heading towards the exit. He didn't dare look back, feeling Neo's amused eyes on his back.

However, just before he reached the exit...

"Hey, Jaune!"

"How it going?"

The Malachite twins magically appeared by his side.

"What?" He asked aggressively. "I lost control again, I know. Big deal. But I didn't drink. And I'm sorry for last time, too. I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"Relax, dude." Melanie chuckled. "It's fine."

"We were the one to come up with the idea anyway. It was fun."

Jaune looked at them as if they had grown a second head. "Fun? From what Yang told me, I was like some kind of beast."

"Oh yeah you were~"

"Not like she'd know~"

For some reason, Jaune didn't even blush at their comments.

The Jaune from before would have surely become a stuttering and babbling mess, but he was far beyond that now.

No, he was just too mad to flirt with anyone right now.

"Can I know what we are?" Jaune groaned, trying to calm his breath. "You know, since we…"

"Don't kid yourself." Melanie immediately shot him down. "We're still just friends."

"Friends with benefits," Militia added.

"Who do you think you are?" Melanie continued. "You think the likes of you is enough to satisfy one of us, let alone both? You're still just an annoying dork."

"Dork with benefits," Militia added.

"Shut up, sis."

"Fuck you, bitch."

"Pfft. Seriously, look at yourself." Melanie mercilessly continued, ignoring her sister. "There's no way either of us would consider you as an option, like, ever. Now, you can't drink here anymore, but we can take you to another bar and make you forget about that rejection. You need a drink."

"…" Jaune's eye twitched, his rage slowly rising again. He released an explosive sigh of annoyance, struggling to stay calm. Not only the twins - well, just Melanie - kept insulting him for no good reason, but they also wanted him to get drunk.

"Yeah, I know a place." Militia nodded, linking her arm in his.

"Come on. It'll make you feel better." Melanie assured him, avoiding his eyes.

"No, I'll end up attacking random people again." Jaune pointed out, as he noticed Neo was listening on the conversation. She was probably waiting for him to snap again.

"Jaune." Melanie grabbed his arm. "Don't be a pussy. We'll help you…"

"No."

How many times did he have to say it?!

"Come on, where did the Jaune from last time go?"

These lines did it for Jaune, he saw red and reacted impulsively.

"You think going _berserk_ and running around attacking people is funny?!" He shouted, towering over them, her eyes widening in surprise. "You think that side of myself is better?! I am trying to keep that part of me in check, it's a constant struggle, day after day after day after day, it's keeps growing worse! And you think I'd try drinking again just to let it out? You're not helping at all!"

"W-woa!" Militia's eyes widened, "C-calm down, we didn't know it was that bad…!"

"Next time, maybe I'll pass my anger on you, how about that?" He shouted, and the twins took a step back. He wasn't done. "Maybe then you'll understand, when I'll have destroyed the whole freaking place and started a killing spree, that it was, _maybe,_ not such a good idea to make little old dorky Jaune drink!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Melanie raised her voice, defending her sister. "You're exaggerating things. We just wanted to help you… break out of your shell!"

"Exaggerating?! I wish I was! I need my shell to remain strong and intact, thank you very much!" Jaune raised his arms in the air sarcastically.

"If that's true, you can't keep going like this, Jaune," Militia stated, "You need to let go once in a while, or you'll explode."

"You think I don't know that? You think exploding in a bar is a good idea?" Jaune scoffed and noticed Neo giving him a knowing smirk from the bar, her eyes lit with interest as she listened to their fight.

Yeah, that girl was crazy, Jaune decided. "Damn this place." On these words, he turned to the exit.

"Jaune!" Militia called after him.

He ignored her and left the club, fully intending to never go back again.

* * *

 **A few days later**

Forever Fall.

Such a beautiful forest.

Today, the school had planned a trip to the place.

The goal was to recover the precious sap of the trees.

A relatively easy task for any student.

Unfortunately…

"Come on Jaune! Drink that!"

"I-I'm allergic to this stuff!" Jaune protested to Nora who was trying to feed him the sap.

Seriously, there was a pattern here somewhere.

He ended up grabbing the bottle and throwing it away, and it crashed in numerous pieces.

At least it was better than doing the same with Nora.

"Noooo!" Nora went back to Ren and snatched another bottle from him when he wasn't looking. "Here, another one!"

"Nora!" Ren exclaimed in exasperation.

"I can't eat that, I could have a bad reaction, Nora." Jaune explained patiently.

"You're already having a bad reaction! To my challenge! Weak disciple!"

And with that, she went back to Ren, pouting, and proceeded to sulk. Ren sent him a silent apologizing gaze.

"Bah, she'll get over it." Jaune shrugged to himself.

He had fully calmed down since last time he went to Junior's club. However, he still thought it was best not to go back there, he needed to stay away from alcohol, and he didn't want to cause another scene. Yang had been a bit sad to lose a drinking buddy, but she understood that alcohol was bad for him.

Though the main reason was to avoid Neo, who seemed decided on making him angry, but no one needed to know that.

Now, though, he was on a happy trip with his friends and enjoyed the sunny weather.

He hummed a tune under his breath as he poured sap into the final bottle. "Aaaand, done." He turned to his team. "How is it going for you?"

"I'm done," Blake said.

"Me too." Weiss nodded.

"Uh, just wait for this one," Yang said, still pouring some sap.

All of a sudden, Jaune's arm moved on his own. Manus reached rapidly to tend towards something behind him, but Jaune's body was badly positioned.

Manus ended up knocking something away from Jaune instead of catching it in mid-air.

It crashed on Yang.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" She screamed in horror, sap all over her body.

What the, what happened?

"Jauuuune..." Yang groaned slowly.

"H-hey, I don't know what happened, let's not make any hasty decisions!"

"What do you mean?" Blake frowned. "You clearly knocked that bottle of sap towards Yang."

Yang's demonic growl increased in intensity.

"That was a mistake! I was just… defending myself, someone threw that jar at me in the first place!" Jaune turned to the hill, in time to see a familiar head duck back in a bush. "Russel! See? It's Russel." Jaune pointed at the guy, happily throwing the responsibility at someone else.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz…._

"… What's that sound?" Weiss wondered.

A swarm of flying insects with big stings suddenly appeared from where Russel was and flied rapidly towards Yang.

"Rapier Wasps!" Blake warned, "Yang! Maybe you should-"

A wave of fire unexpectedly surged up and disintegrated the wasps.

"You were saying?" Weiss smirked, ready to shoot another burst of flames with her rapier.

"Nevermind."

"Those bastards!" Yang dashed angrily towards them, making her way behind the small hill, out of their sight.

"Don't kill them!" Jaune called after her.

Soon after, some yells and shouts came from behind the hill, before it transformed into screams of terror and cries of pain and agony.

Jaune, Weiss, and Blake glanced at each other uncomfortably.

Soon after, Yang walked back to them covered in bloo-… Um, covered in sap.

"You're lowering yourself to their level." Weiss lectured as soon as Yang reached them. "Did you really have to do that? You're unbelievable."

"They deserved it." Yang protested.

"But, Yang, it was just a prank!" Jaune, of course, couldn't miss a chance to tease Yang.

"…" Yang turned her red eyes towards him. She was still covered in sap. "Come to think of it… Jaune. You knocked that bottle towards me, too."

"H-hey now." Jaune took a step back. "Let's not… Let's calm down a little. I didn't intend to do that... You're, uh..." He struggled to think of something to say that could save him as Yang took a threatening step towards him. he looked her up and down, she was completely covered in sap. "You're much… better that way?" He tried his hardest not to grin.

Blake snickered a little, hiding it into a cough.

"Idiot," Weiss face-palmed.

"Why… Thank you very much for the compliment, Jaune." She smirked ominously, making Jaune take another step back. "As thanks… Let me give you a big fat _hug_ ~!"

She dashed towards him.

"N-no! Stay awaaaay!" Jaune, allergic to the sap, was naturally fearing for his life, and tried to run away. "Stay away from me! I'm allergic, remember?"

"What? You should be happier, Some people would pay to get a _slimy_ girl covered in sap all over themselves!" She grinned as she closed the distance, using Ember Celica to propel herself towards him.

"N-nooooooo!" Jaune screamed as she tackled him to the ground and proceeded to spread the most sap possible all over him.

Oh crap, he was going to have a reaction, and then suffocate, and die here!

"…"

Hm?

Jaune blinked as Yang was pouring sap on his hair. He stared at his hands, covered in the slimy red liquid.

He flexed his fingers as if testing them. Where was the allergic reaction?

"Hm? Huh?" Jaune was confused, inspecting his skin. "What's this, where's the redness, the bumps, the itching?"

Why wasn't he having an allergic reaction?

Jaune paled as his imagination ran wild. Could it be, a side-effect of Grimm mutation?

… Or maybe it was just his Aura protecting him. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Would you two children stop already?" Weiss snapped. "This is a serious field trip! We're not here to joke around, now, just fill our bottles!"

Blake nodded from beside the heiress as she observed them weirdly, probably imagining something perverted in her mind.

Jaune and Yang stared at the two, then glanced at each other. Jaune, already reading Yang's mind, shook his head quickly. Not a good idea.

Ignoring him, Yang stood up with a smirk on her face, staggering like a zombie.

"S-stay where you are," Weiss ordered with an unusual stutter. "I swear, Xiao-Long, if you-"

Yang dashed towards Weiss.

"S-stay away, Xiao-hyaaaargh!" Weiss screamed in disgust and horror as Yang closed a giant hug on her.

Meanwhile, Jaune turned towards Blake. He might as well go along with it now that Yang started it.

"U-um…" Blake, sensing something was wrong, took a step back and flexed her legs, ready to jump away at any moment, her ears perking up in alert under her bow.

Jaune dashed towards her and reached to grab her arm, but she made a clone and escaped with her semblance.

He tried to catch her several times, but she was just too agile for him.

However, Yang and Weiss joined him to try and immobilize the cat-girl.

"I will not be the only one humiliated!" Weiss huffed angrily, covered in sap.

But even at three, Blake was dodging everyone. Truly, watching a cat was the hardest.

Until…

"Hey Blaaake~" Nora joined in and restrained her from behind by surprise. She tossed another bottle of sap to the three of them.

"N-no, please no!" Blake's eyes widened in fear as Yang opened the bottle with a smirk.

The wild cat-girl hissed and scratched and bit with everything she had, but against monsters of strength like Jaune, Yang, and Nora, it was useless.

Soon, she was lying on the ground covered in sap, defeated, while Nora – who was now also covered in sap, though it didn't seem to bother her – turned towards her team who had observed the scene with morbid fascination.

"Renny~" Nora called, and Ren started running away fearfully.

Naturally, Jaune was a good disciple and wanted to help his master, so he hid behind a tree and reached his foot out.

Poor Ren tripped comically, beautifully, and fell under Nora's mercy. He glanced at Jaune with a betrayed expression. "How could you?!"

"Nice one, Jaune!" Nora grinned and closed her arms on her prey. "Super sappy hug!"

And so, Ren also fell to the epidemic that was sap-hugging, with a resigned expression on his face.

"Rubyyyy~" Yang called, searching around. "Where are youuu~"

"Pyrrha! I won't stand to be the only team humiliated. Come here this instant!" Weiss smirked, making Pyrrha's eyes widen in surprise when a glyph appeared below her.

Soon, the sap-fight extended to their other classmates.

And so, the trip to Forever Fall ended with all the attending students fighting and hugging with sap.

 _Nothing abnormal there_ , Jaune nodded to himself as he observed the scene, while Manus could only wonder what made them all go crazy.

* * *

 **Later**

" _Unbelievable_! You are expected to become symbols of hope, slayer of Grimms! I can understand such a thing coming from Miss Xiao-Long or Miss Valkyrie," the both of them winced, "But Miss Nykos and Miss Schnee?"

"We're very sorry." Weiss and Pyrrha blushed in embarrassment.

"And _you_ , Mr. Arc, and Miss Rose!"

"Eep!" Ruby jumped in surprise while Jaune just scratched his head awkwardly.

"As leaders of your teams, you should have stopped them from doing this!"

"S-sorry." Ruby mumbled.

"That's not fair!" Jaune protested.

"What was that Mr. Arc?" Miss Goodwitch's eyes focused on him instantly, making him shrink on himself. "You are the leader of your team, Mr. Arc! It's about time you assume your position!"

"…Says you," Jaune grumbled angrily.

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing." Jaune waved her off. "I was just clearing my throat. _Cough cough cough_."

He heard Yang snicker quietly behind him. Miss Goodwitch glared at him suspiciously for a moment before going back to her lecturing rant.

How did they expect the team leaders to order around people like Nora and Yang, when it was the teachers themselves who dumped the position on them, Jaune had no idea.

After all, in Jaune's opinion, that kind of position had to be earned, not... _appointed_ by teachers.

They should leave a couple of months for the teams to determine their leader or something like that.

Still, he supposed it was about time to work something out with his team. He didn't really do anything as a leader yet, contrary to Ruby who had organized spars and hangouts with her team.

Though he didn't really feel the need for more bonding time or better teamwork, honestly. Teamwork for what? They fought one versus one in combat class.

"… understood?" Miss Goodwitch demanded finally, having finished talking.

"Yes, madam." The eight of them nodded diligently.

"Now, you will all have detention for the rest of the week."

"Eeeeh?!" They gasped.

"Any objection?" She crossed her arms with a dangerous expression on her face.

"No, madam."

"Good."

"What about Russel?" Jaune raised his hand. "He was the one who started it all, not us."

"I cannot punish him." Miss Goodwitch shook her head. "He and his team were found unconscious in the forest and are resting in the infirmary."

Teams ABYS and RPNN all turned to stare at Yang.

She looked away at the ceiling, hands behind her head, humming a tune innocently.

* * *

After that week of detention, a semblance of stability finally began to settle in Jaune's life.

He decided to give the list of Beacon's students to one of Junior's henchmen, _without_ falsifying it, because he couldn't find another solution. However, he still warned Blake to be careful.

"You think the White Fang knows I am in Beacon?"

"I'm not certain of anything, but it's best to be careful, okay?"

"Thanks for the warning."

Jaune felt like a scumbag, but he really had no choice but to give up the school's information. Junior would have found a way to get the information either way, so it was better to get rid of a favor.

If he didn't do as he was told, Junior could threaten to reveal his forged transcripts. That was the deal they made after Militia unlocked his Aura.

Anyway, after that, he tried to forget about it, and enjoyed his life as a student, even though he still studied diligently with Weiss to get good enough grades.

Manus didn't like that new schedule, the Grimm wanted to do something useful rather than spending time with friends or on video games.

But Jaune couldn't go back to a fourteen-hour training schedule. He knew he would crack under the pressure eventually, so he had to take it easy.

They quickly came to an agreement.

Basically, in order to relax and have fun, Jaune had to do things that Manus could find interesting and learn something from.

Such was Manus's demand.

For example, if Jaune wanted to play a video-game, it had to contain interesting elements for Manus, like Mistralian dragons.

Of course, Mistralian dragons were just silly fairy tales and didn't exist, but Manus didn't know that.

Unfortunately, Jaune really struggled to find such things that could both make him relax and benefit Manus in some way.

So Jaune asked his team for advice.

"You need a hobby."

"Definitely."

"Yep."

...was their answer.

All in all, it was true that besides becoming a Huntsman, Jaune had no other activity he could enjoy, and a hobby could be both relaxing for him and interesting for Manus.

"What could I do as a hobby?" Jaune wondered, and Manus hummed with him, equally interested in such a question.

So, Jaune began to look around him for inspiration.

Ren, for example, liked to cook and experiment with medicinal herbs. He supposed it could be useful, but Jaune wasn't really into cooking.

Nora enjoyed working out, and eating Ren's cooking.

But Jaune was training enough on his own every morning.

Pyrrha liked to fight strong people that could give her a challenge. Otherwise, she was happy just spending time with her team.

However, he could fight in combat class already, and Manus wouldn't find it interesting to spend more time with his team.

Ruby loved to build weapons. Other than that, she liked to read shojo manga, eat cookies, and playing video-games.

Crafting weapons was an interesting option, Jaune recognized, and it would let him build a distance weapon he could use along with Crocea Mors. Manus seemed very enthusiastic about such an idea, but when Jaune suggested taking lessons with Ruby, he suddenly calmed down and lost all interest.

Well, Jaune wasn't sure he would have enjoyed crafting weapons anyway.

Blake enjoyed reading books. But Jaune and Manus already read enough.

Yang loved to drive Bumblebee, and liked to take care of her hair.

On the other hand, Jaune didn't own a bike. He wished he had enough money to buy one and take driving lessons, but unfortunately it wasn't an option.

"Let's just build one," Manus suggested.

"You're too unreasonable." Jaune sighed. "Building a motorbike requires extensive knowledge of mechanics, dust chemistry, all that kind of stuff. We would have to study a lot first."

"Doesn't it interest you, Zone?"

"Yes, but I'm looking for something to relax, not work my brains hard."

"Lazy Zone." Manus groaned and went back to sleep mode in Jaune's arm.

Hmph. Stupid Grimm.

Who else? Weiss.

Weiss… studied?

What exactly did Weiss usually do to have fun, or as a hobby?

"I don't have such a thing." She answered when he asked.

"What?" Yang blinked. "How come?"

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" Blake asked. "You read a lot, don't you?"

"I train, I read a lot, I exercise my control on semblance and dust. I inform myself of what is going on in the world, and I enjoy history too. I also appreciate art, be it in a museum or as a singer."

"Oh, so you like to sing?" Jaune asked.

"Yes… However, I do not sing or play piano anymore. Even though I can appreciate such things, I decided to stop."

"Why, if you enjoyed it?"

"I have left that part of my life behind, you could say." Weiss smiled nostalgically. "I am just doing… I am doing what _I_ feel is right, and that does _not_ include wasting my time singing or playing an instrument.

"I have my family's legacy to uphold, as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, so I need to focus on that. I understand my father didn't exactly improve our reputation, and I intend to change that, to restore the true meaning of the Schnee name.

"And once I realized I was capable of fighting, I decided that I would do it as a Huntress. Like my grandfather did."

"…" Jaune gaped at her, impressed by her speech.

"Close your mouth, you dolt." Weiss sighed and actually closed his mouth herself.

"…You know," Jaune said, "If you need any help, you can just ask me - I mean, you can just ask us." Jaune rectified quickly. "We'll be there to support you."

"Yeah!" Yang grinned. "He's right, just ask."

Blake nodded quietly beside her.

"Thank you," Weiss beamed, and Jaune had to look away from her radiant expression, to prevent himself from getting a heart attack. "That's… That's very sweet of you."

"I-it's only natural," Jaune grumbled awkwardly.

"Yeah. That's what friends do." Yang nodded wisely.

Even Manus admitted, muttering in his ear: "So that's why you've taken an interest in her."

She too was focusing on self-improvement and perfection, not for more chances at survival, but to uphold the honor of her family.

Except she didn't crack under the pressure. He did.

How could she be so strong? Jaune barely lasted two months himself. And she was already looking so far in the future.

Jaune glanced at Blake.

If she still had any remnant of doubt about Weiss in her mind, that speech probably crushed it.

"She also loves teaching, but she won't say it." Yang teased with a little smirk.

"Yang!" Weiss protested.

"R-really?" Jaune blushed.

"I enjoy sharing my knowledge," Weiss explained carefully, narrowing her eyes at him. "and… watching someone improve so much because of _my_ help feels very rewarding, especially considering you've grown so much. I mean, you are one of the top students of our year now, even though you didn't even attend a combat school." She huffed, crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm proud of our work."

"Oh."

 _'Our work'_ , huh.

What was he thinking, imagining things? He had already decided he wouldn't try anything romantic with anyone until he was sure his Grimm characteristics weren't dangerous.

"You know no one else would put up with your lessons, right?" Yang mocked.

Weiss huffed, "You can't prove that!"

"I can, but it'd be too much of a bother." Yang retorted with a lazy grin.

Jaune tuned out their conversation, considering what Weiss said.

Teaching? Giving private lessons?

No, Manus would probably not like sharing knowledge with anyone but Jaune.

And a hobby had to be something Jaune could enjoy. What did he like to do, that could also interest Manus?

The guitar? Manus wouldn't be interested.

Jaune liked helping people… Manus preferred to kill people.

Jaune released an explosive sigh. This wasn't going anywhere.

Days after days, he was not able to find a suitable hobby that could interest both Manus and him.

* * *

 **Weeks later**

The end of the semester was approaching fast, and with it, the exam period, along with new students from Shade, Haven, and Atlas, coming to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament.

All in all, Jaune had not decided if they were going to compete in the tournament, though Yang and Weiss seemed really enthusiastic about it. Blake didn't really care about the tournament, and it sounded like unecessarry attention to Jaune, who just wanted to focus on becoming a Huntsman as quickly and quietly as possible.

Jaune did not come back to Junior's club and stayed actually very calm, although he still had some spikes of anger here and there, it was nothing relevant. It was probably because he had nothing to get angry at, even if he still struggled with Manus when it came to relax and have fun.

Training wise, he was getting better with his sword pretty fast. That was all because of Manus, who helped him guide his movements, and Weiss, who taught him the basics of swordplay.

He kinda wanted to ask Pyrrha for tips on using a shield with a sword, but he preferred to spend time with Weiss and didn't want to upset her, so he didn't.

He also meditated a lot, and Weiss even said they could start learning Aura techniques and maybe even Dust techniques by the end of next semester.

He didn't know why, but meditating was incredibly easy for him, whereas it was a pain in the ass for people like Yang or Nora. He was so used to it, he could do it instead of sleeping, and feel perfectly fine the day after. He had a feeling it was due to Manus's influence on his body and brain, but he tried not to think about it too much, scared of the changes.

All of this, combined with his physical training, and his increasingly more strategic mindset that Manus praised him for, he began winning more and more matches in combat class. Miss Goodwitch praised him for his rapid progress, and as usual, he responded by saying it was all thanks to Weiss, his partner accepting it with pride.

Manus's knowledge continued to increase as he read something every time he could get away with it. It was becoming even more scary, as his reading speed also augmented, and the pool of various information stored in his mind was growing bigger and bigger.

Each weekend, he continued to work at Tukson's book trade, not because he needed the money, but because he liked the man, even though he was part of the White Fang. Manus approved, judging preferable to save money for later, and finding a constant source of new books very useful.

Today, he was going to work at Tukson's again, but when he arrived there, he noticed someone was already talking to his boss.

Wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans, the woman had blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"What the… Ebony?" Jaune recognized, widening his eyes.

"What the… Jaune?" She echoed, equally stunned.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before his sister jumped into his arms.

"Jauuuune!" She hugged him happily, "What is good in the hooood!"

Equally happy, Jaune lifted his big sister in the air, making her laugh in surprise.

"It's so good to see you!" He grinned.

"Awww." She ruffled his hair. "Bro, We haven't seen each other since you left for Beacon! What a surprise, the world is really small."

"So you're working in the V.P.D.?"

He knew Ebony was a cop, but he hadn't thought she actually worked in the Vale Police Department.

"Yeah, I got a promotion last month actually." She grinned and showed him a golden badge.

"Holy crap," Jaune breathed, taking the badge and examining it. "That's… a golden shield? You're a sergeant?!"

"Fuck yeah I am!" She smirked, striking a pose in her outfit. "Youngest sergeant in history, babyyy!"

"Holy crap," Jaune repeated. "That's amazing!"

"Ahem." Tukson coughed.

"What?" Ebony glared at him in annoyance. "Can't you see we're having a family reunion? I could arrest your ass right now, so don't test me."

"Uh… That's my boss." Jaune informed her.

"Whaa…? No way, why would a White Fang member hire a human?"

Oooooh shit, she knew Tukson was White Fang, and she revealed Jaune was human.

Tukson sent him a questioning gaze, looking between the two worriedly.

Oooooh shit.

"U-um… Sis," Jaune took her arm, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone."

"Sure, why the fuck not." Ebony groaned, already narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

She walked to Tukson and handcuffed him to a radiator. "Is this really necessary?" he sighed.

"I know my job." She retorted, "You White Fangs just run away if given the chance. Come on, bro."

"Stay here," Jaune hissed to his boss, who appeared ready to fight with all his strength to escape the arrest. "Don't break your cuffs, I'll work it out."

He left Tukson and followed his boss through the back exit, Jaune closing the door behind them.

"Okay," Ebony crossed her arms. "Why the fuck do you work here? You know he's White Fang, right?"

"People think I'm a faunus," Jaune revealed.

"What?! How did that happen?"

Jaune hesitated. "It's... a long story. But I can't do anything about it, so I let people assume."

"Ah, shit." She frowned, and her face lit up as if she figured something out on her own. "It's those crappy fake transcripts, huh? Hmm..."

Sure, why not?

"Dad isn't going to be happy about it, so I guess that's fine with me. You don't have trouble with the White Fang, right?"

"No, not me, just Tukson. Because he doesn't hate humans." Jaune claimed, and pleaded, "He helped me, he gave me a place to sleep, and money to buy food, even though he didn't know me. He's not a bad guy! The White Fang is holding him close and he's trying to find a way out, he's _forced_ to follow them!"

"Ah, yeah." Ebony, shook her head sadly. "That stuff happens a lot with the White Fang these days, though it seems to be specific to Vale only. I've asked Onyx about it, she told me their leader, Sianna Kohn, never pressured faunus to do anything in Mistral. Not officially anyway."

Onyx was another of Jaune's sisters, who chose to become an attorney in the city of Mistral.

Yes, she was another one who wanted to gain independence and live her own life.

"How is she?"

"Fine, fine. She's living her life, I guess." She waved it away. "Goddammit Jaune. What am I supposed to do now."

"Uh… _Not_ arrest him?" Jaune tried.

"Dude, fuck you, bro."

"That's not a nooooo~" Jaune grinned.

"Damn you." She groaned, trying to hide her smile and failing badly. "Fine, have it your way. It's not like I don't have other White Fang thugs to catch."

"Thanks, sis!" Jaune hugged her again.

"Ah, I'm really too soft." Ebony sighed, shaking her head. "I do have one condition, bro."

"What is it?"

"I want information on the White Fang. You know Tukson's activities, right?"

"He merely goes to reunions and provides them information sometimes. That's all really."

He certainly hoped so at least.

"Yeah, well, get him to reveal more stuff to you. I need something, anything. You hand me the information, I arrest them, and I get another promotion. Wash, rinse and repeat!"

"And what do I get out of this?" Jaune frowned.

"Oooh, you're not just accepting a deal without questioning for once? Good, good!"

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"You get to keep your job." She smirked.

"Wow, such generosity."

"You also get my eternal gratitude."

"Your gratitude isn't worth anything." Jaune groaned.

She gripped her heart, a pained expression on her face.

"A-ah, my little bro is growing colder. What should I do?"

"Cut it out." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"All right, fine." She sighed and took out something. "How about… this?"

Jaune took the object and examined it carefully. "A dust-taser?"

"Yep," Ebony smirked. "With only Crocea Mors, you still lack a mid-distance weapon, right? With this, you'll have something at least."

"I like her already," Manus commented in his ear.

"Wow, thanks." Jaune smiled gratefully, impressed by the gift. "That will be super useful..."

"And if you become the bestest bro ever, I could even get you an official .357 Magnum."

"Wha-?"

"Basically, a Trooper Mark III. It's a double-action revolver featuring a six-round cylinder, for .357 special dust cartridges."

"That sounds… cool." Jaune supposed.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about." She stated.

"No." Jaune ducked his head. "Sorry."

"You better inform yourself then." She gave him a flick on the forehead, making him wince. "How are you doing at Beacon? You got in, right?"

"Yeah. I got in with the best team possible, and I've learned so much with my partner's help. I'm actually one of the top students!"

"Wow, you're doing pretty well too, huh?" She smiled and winked, " Just like me! I'll have to thank your partner once I meet him then."

"Her." Jaune corrected.

"It's a girl? Hohohoooo~" She whistled.

Jaune sighed to himself. Like all of his sisters, every time he mentioned a girl he knew, they went crazy.

"Who is she? Is she pretty? How old, does she have-… Fuck, I'm getting too excited."

"It's Weiss Schnee." Jaune declared.

"Schnee? From the Schnee family? Holy sweet fuckballs, she's rich as fuck! Didn't Cherry listen to that chick's song?"

Cherry was another of Jaune's sisters. She was two years younger than him.

"I don't know," Jaune shrugged, honestly surprised. "Was she? Weiss does have an amazing voice."

"I see, I see. So she has an amazing voice, huh? I see, I see." She nodded, holding her chin thoughtfully as she grinned fondly at him.

Jaune rolled his eyes again at his sister's antics.

"You know, there's something different about you." Ebony remarked, looking him up and down. "I can't put my finger on it."

"Well… I've trained a lot at Beacon." Jaune said.

"No, there's something…else. Look at me."

Jaune did. "What?"

"Your eyes..." She mused, "They're different."

"… Are they?" Jaune frowned.

"Yeah…" Ebony leaned forward, her green eyes leaning closer to his. "No, they're still the same but… Dammit, I don't know how to explain it."

"That's your imagination, sis." Jaune took a step back and looked away. "Now… I'll get information from Tukson, I promise."

"Thanks, bro." She smiled and returned inside the bookstore, Jaune following after her. "All right, he's taking the day off." She said to Tukson as she freed him from his cuffs.

"Uh, okay," Tukson blinked and sent a silent grateful gaze to Jaune. He had probably been scared to be arrested and thrown in prison.

"Um, what?" Jaune protested, just now realizing what his sister said. "Why?"

"I've kicked you out of the house once already. That was hard to do, you know. Now that you have fully nurtured, I won't let you fucking go away again."

"But, what about your job?" Jaune asked, "Didn't you have things to do today?"

"Bah, I'll just take you with me. I can get you in as a consultant."

"What?!" He gasped. This was going too crazy fast. "You're joking, I'm underage!"

"Who fucking cares! You're turning eighteen in a fucking month, grow some balls, bro!"

"This is happening too fast! Give me some time to-" Jaune tried to protest again, but Ebony shoved him out of the bookstore.

"Come on, I needed a partner who can fight for my current case! You told me you're a top student, so fucking prove it! I'll show you how to solve a crime scene! It'll be fun, and you'll learn a shit ton of things; we'll do it as brother and sister, like old times!"

Just like she threw him outside in the real world a few months ago, now she was throwing him on her motorbike.

As expected of Ebony.

And… _That_ was the true reason she offered him a dust-taser, wasn't it?

"No Magnum for you if you refuse!" She smirked happily as she started the engine.

"You say it like it's a toy!"

"I love this human… against my better judgment." Manus commented, excited at such a new development.

"This is insane." Jaune shook his head, though he couldn't help but grin in anticipation as he gripped his sister's coat.

"Let's fucking gooooooo!" She shouted cheerfully, and the motorbike shot forward like a rocket, probably breaking every speed limitations imaginable.

So, out of nowhere, Jaune became a civilian consultant to the Vale Police Department.

And it suddenly occurred to him: helping his sister would both be enjoyable for him and a learning experience for Manus. Maybe he found a hobby after all!

* * *

 **A lot happened in this chapter, it's kinda weird. We passed through the Forever Fall trip quickly cause there wasn't much to tell, except an absence of allergy.**

 **I also chose to expend the world a little, adding mercenaries as a way to explain how Neo became a criminal. Hopefully, you guys don't mind that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: sometime next week.**

 _ **Edit: Delay of one week**_


	13. I'm not your brother

**Sorry for the delay. Here it is.**

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't be here." Jaune hissed to his hand as he looked around, a bit uncomfortable.

"Why not? This is perfect, Zone!" Manus replied.

They were in the middle of a room of police offices, where various people busied themselves.

"What exactly is perfect about this situation?"

"If we want to hide our true nature, it's best to learn how the police operate, Zone."

"That's… a good point, actually.." Jaune reluctantly conceded.

"Hey!" Someone called him.

He turned to the voice. "Yes, you! Arc's brother."

Jaune approached the man."What is it? My name is-"

"Don't just stand there in the middle of the room." The man interrupted.

"Sure..." Jaune nodded.

"Your sister told me you wanted to be a consultant?" He questioned as he poured himself a mug of coffee, "What's your area of expertise?"

"Uh…"

"You do know we can't accept anyone as a consultant, right? You have to be able to help. What's your skill, what can you do?"

"Um… I don't really…" Jaune hesitated, "I mean, I'm a skilled fighter with Aura unlocked-"

"Civilian consultants aren't allowed to take part in police arrests and interventions." The man cut him immediately. "Maybe you just shouldn't be here."

"Well-"

"This isn't a game for kids." The man cut him again. "You'll only be bothering us, professionals, as we're doing our work-"

"Got the permission from the lieutenant!" Ebony came back and smacked a paper right in the man's face. "Kay thanks, bye!"

Jaune's sister grabbed his arm and took him away while the man grumbled something angrily. "I don't get paid enough for this."

"Was that a good idea?" Jaune asked, "He's your coworker."

"Morgan? He's a prime class asshole is what he is." She retorted. "He can't stop inspecting innocent Faunus instead of going after really dangerous criminals. He's a crap cop!"

"Oh."

There were people like that in the police?

 _Inspecting innocent Faunus... Here's hoping he doesn't learn that I'm supposedly a_ _Faunus._

"Come on, bro, I'll show you around."

Ebony proceeded to show him the various rooms of the police station.

First, there was that big office space where senior officers, detectives, and administrative staff work.

Then there were cells for detainees.

There were also interview rooms, or interrogation rooms.

The property room for storing evidence and seized property. If Jaune ever got arrested, his weapons would end up there.

Manus was really glad to learn how everything was set up, saying it was useful knowledge if they ever got arrested. Jaune ignored that, preferring not to think about such things.

After that, there was the reception desk, and finally the lockers and storerooms for storing police equipment.

"Such as this," Ebony smirked and opened her locker, showing him her handgun.

"Is that…?"

"An official .357 Magnum, yep."

"Damn…" Jaune eyed the revolver enviously. "… Are you sure I can't..."

"Not for you yet." Ebony gently reminded him as she put her weapon away. "You need to prove yourself first."

"Well then, when do we start?" Jaune asked eagerly.

"Not today, it's getting late. We'll start tomorrow. Let's grab some dinner, we'll take Hurricane!"

"Hurricane?"

"My motorbike!"

All in all, Jaune spent a wonderful evening with his sister. They talked about their respective lives, making up for the lost time. Jaune described ABYS and RPNN, while Ebony told about the cases she solved to rise through the police's ranks.

"Crap, it's ten thirty already?" Jaune exclaimed. "I'm going to miss the last ship for Beacon!"

"You won't make it, we're too far," Ebony said.

"I guess I'm going to sleep at Tukson's then…"

His sister looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Pffft!" she laughed, "Nah, let's go to my place!"

"What, are you sure you have enough space?"

"Dude, we lived at ten in our family's house and you still care about _space_? Let's go!"

Once again, Ebony led him to her house.

House.

Not her apartment, her house.

"Whaaa?!" Jaune gaped at the medium-sized house. "How the hell?"

"Hohohooo~" She laughed like Santa Claus as she opened the door. "You don't want to know, bro! Really!"

They stepped inside.

It was new, Jaune noticed immediately, yet it also felt warm and cozy.

As Ebony made him visit, he grew more and more impressed.

The living/dining room, comfortably furnished with a flat panel TV and sofas, as well as a small table for two.

Yes. Definitely better than the infirmary's room or the Malachite's apartment.

What astounded him, though, was the window.

Or rather, the view.

"How did you get a house ten meters away from the beach?!"

"W-well..." She scratched her head uncomfortably, "It's… I got a big discount."

"How?" Jaune questioned.

"The house is not mine, I'm just renting the place. There was a couple living there before, but they got murdered by White Fang activists. The crime scene was horrible, but..." She smirked, "I told the owner, 'how about I move in, for half the rent? You won't find anyone willing to live there after what happened.' He agreed, and here I am."

"You crook!"

"Hey, it was a nice deal!" She laughed. "Come on, since we both are successful, let's celebrate!"

"I'm not even passed the first semester's exams, you know," Jaune smiled as he scratched his head. "But I guess I'm doing well enough."

"Here," Ebony grinned and tended him a beer.

"Zone…" Manus warned.

"Um, no, thanks." Jaune refused quickly.

"Come on, you're seventeen, Jaune. Don't let me drink alone!"

"I'm very bad with alcohol, trust me. I had a bad experience..."

"Oh? Tell me, tell me!"

Jaune proceeded to tell his sister about the night.

Her reaction didn't disappoint.

"Holy sweet motherfucking baby Jesus." She swore, leaning forward. "How in the hell...That's it. I have to see you drunk now!"

"N-nooo!" Jaune jumped away from his sister.

Fortunately, at this moment, his scroll rung.

 _Weiss Schnee_ , he read when he took it out.

Naturally, Ebony tried to snatch it from his hands, but Manus quickly moved and dodged her hand. Thank god for Manus.

"Hello? Weiss? Good timing!" Jaune answered the call while Manus maintaining his sister away.

What was it with blondes doing their best to bug him?

" _Jaune?_ " Weiss's face appeared on the screen. " _Where are you? What's that noise behind?_ "

"Just… At my sister's place."

"Let me seeeeeeeeee!" Ebony whined.

"Ugh… Stop, you're embarrassing me! You can see if you don't snatch it!"

"Yayy!" He let Ebony surged up in front of the camera by his side. "Sup!"

" _O-oh, that's your sister? It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Weiss Schnee,_ " She greeted cordially.

"Ebony Arc."

Weiss focused her attention back on Jaune. " _You missed the last ship, didn't you? You dolt._ "

"Yeah, sorry, I spent time with my sister since it's been a while we saw each other." Jaune explained, "I'm going to stay sleeping."

" _That's fine, but don't forget tomorrow we planned to check out the first day of the Vytal Festival."_

Ebony gasped, "A date?!"

"No." Jaune and Weiss said at the same time, and Weiss added, "We'll be going as a team, along with team RPNN."

" _She just want_ _s_ _to check out the competition for the tournament,_ " Yang called from behind Weiss.

" _That's not true!_ " She protested, a cute blush appearing on her cheeks, " _I just want to greet them properly._ "

"Oh." Ebony smirked, "Still, be careful Weiss... three against one won't stop him... Am I right, Jaune?" Ebony winked to him.

"S-sis!" Jaune protested and pushed her away, embarrassed. She fled to the kitchen, laughing mischievously. "Sorry about that," He apologized.

" _No, it is fine_." She smiled radiantly. " _It's good that you met with one of your sisters, Jaune._ "

"Yeah… me too," Jaune smiled back.

" _Enjoy your time with her, we'll call you when we're in Vale. See you tomorrow._ "

"See you."

The call ended.

"Awwww, she's all happy for ya." Ebony cawed, peeking from the kitchen. "Why, did ya miss me? Did ya miss me?"

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

 **The day after**

"Wake up, bro!"

Jaune grumbled something in his sleep as his sister opened the curtains, letting the sunlight fill the guest's bedroom.

"We have a crime scene. Put on your clothes, we're going!"

Jaune blinked sleepily as his clothes were landed on his face.

Damn, that was even earlier than when he usually woke up for his training.

* * *

 **Later**

"You can't go in." Someone stopped him from steeping in the building of the crime scene.

"He's with me," Ebony interjected. "Show him your badge, Jaune."

Jaune showed the policeman his new shiny badge of civilian consultant.

The man lifted the police restricting tape, nodding to him. It felt oddly satisfying.

They stepped inside.

"What's the situation?" Ebony asked the people already there as Jaune looked around.

A dust shop... Maybe? Jaune couldn't really tell anymore. Every furniture was broken in one way or another, and the store front's glass was completely shattered. It was clear the place had been vandalized. Various people were searching around the place, taking pictures or writing notes or other.

Also, there was a man lying lifeless on the ground in a corner in a pool of blood, which gave the room a sickly-sweet butcher-shop odor. He had lots of bruises on his body.

"Classic. Another dust store robbed by Torchwick." Someone answered.

"No, it's different." Morgan aka ' _the crap cop_ ', "Usually, Torchwick doesn't mess up the place like that. Doesn't kill civilians either. He's more subtle."

"Details on the victim?" Ebony questioned, taking a look at the body.

"Middle-aged man, he was the owner of the store. Body presents multiple traces of bruises… and a slash across his gut, which probably is what finished him. An arm and a rib were broken. We'll get the full details when the team performs the autopsy… They should arrive soon."

"So it wasn't Torchwick this time?" Ebony asked.

"Well… The money is still there. They just took the dust, like Torchwick always does."

"So it _is_ Torchwick." Ebony frowned.

"If it is, he was messy. Smashed the furniture around and beat up the owner before killing him…" The man frowned, shaking his head. "Torchwick never does that kind of thing. He's only been interested in dust these last few months."

Ebony hummed. "Anything else?"

"Forensics, blood analyst, and coroner office are almost done dispatching… We didn't find any relevant witness yet. I took photos of the crime scenes, I'm not sure if I should add them to the list of Torchwick's victims... Since the room has been vandalized, we also gathered a huge amount of potential evidence to be analyzed. We're currently asking the Vale specialists for any potential help…"

"Specialists?" Jaune asked, not having heard of the term before.

"Huntsmen that help the police and military instead of slaying Grimms." Morgan explained to Jaune. "Generally speaking, specialists have useful sensing semblances that can help us, like detecting lies, for example."

"Huh," Jaune hummed and fell quiet, surprised that the man was actually explaining things to him.

It seemed there was quite a number of jobs derived from the Huntsman profession. Specialists, mercenaries…

"Anyone checked the cameras tapes yet?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't find anything conclusive. They're old models… and it was completely dark. We couldn't see anything."

"I'll review it." Ebony decided. "While I do that, Morgan, Jonas, you two check on that bastard Junior. See if he got any news from his missing henchmen."

Jaune froze, eyes widening.

"If his methods have changed, maybe his crew his different." Ebony explained.

"Roger that." They nodded and departed immediately.

Of course… Ruby had described the people working with Torchwick as Junior's henchmen, so the police made the connection. To think Junior had contacts within the VPD...

And his henchmen went missing? If Torchwick changed his crew, wouldn't they have come back to Junior?

"The rest of you, keep searching for any evidence," Ebony called. "If he's been messier this time, maybe we'll find something that could lead us to the fucker… and call me when the autopsy is done, I want the details. Also, keep asking around for witnesses... Someone has to have seen something. If they don't talk that means they're just afraid."

Everyone nodded and followed her orders, busying themselves.

"Come on Jaune," She waved to him, "we need to check the videotape."

"You're in charge of the investigation?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. That's what sergeants do." she shrugged as she sat down in front of a computer.

"I didn't think you'd actually be giving orders around..."

"Someone has to take the lead." She said. "Of course, the lieutenant has the upper hand on the political decisions, such as what we should reveal to the press, but on the field, the team needs a leader, you know?"

"Yeah..." Jaune sighed.

"There we are. I'm connected to the system. Now, the videotapes..."

She played the videos and checked the whole night in accelerated.

"Fuckballs, he was right." She swore. "We can't see anything, the lighting sucks. It's too fucking dark."

"There." Jaune pointed out, and Ebony paused the video. "We can see shadows entering the shop."

"Yeah, but we can't recognize anything."

They observed the moving shadows for a moment. Another shadow came into view and apparently tried to switch on the lights. Someone stopped him and started beating him up.

Jaune frowned at the men's movements.

"If it's so dark… How… could they move around so easily?"

Ebony's eyes widened in realization. "Night vision… Of course! They're all Faunus!"

"That's… Are you sure?"

"That's the only explanation!" She stood up. "Shit, is it the White Fang and not Torchwick then? But they still didn't take the money..."

"Could be Faunus that aren't part of the White Fang," Jaune suggested. "Why would they work with a human? Maybe Torchwick hired Faunus just for their night vision." He sighed. "Do we have a way to know for sure?"

"We do..." Ebony turned to him, smirking. "Time to get information from your boss, Jaune."

* * *

 **Later**

"You want me to reveal information on the White Fang?" Tukson grunted, not very happy.

"Yeah…"

"For your sister, I assume. And my ass is on the line..."

"… Sorry."

"It's fine… I knew I couldn't get away from the police without giving them something in return." He sighed. "I'm in a shitty position, you know? Giving sensitive information to both the White Fang and the police… Talk about risky.

"Fortunately for you, I have made plans to leave Vale by end of the month." He smiled.

"You're leaving?" Jaune gasped, eyes widening, "What about the store?"

"Not worth my life." He sighed. "I've already obtained a ticket out of Vale. Menagerie seems safe enough."

Jaune looked down, quite saddened by the news. Tukson was going to leave… and there was nothing he could do about it. It was the correct decision, given the circumstances.

Still, he was such a nice man, yet he was forced to leave his life behind.

There had to be a way Jaune could help.

"Cheer up, lad, I'm not going to fire your sorry ass until the last day!" Tukson grinned and clapped his back. "Now, I don't have much time, so ask your questions."

"…Fine." Jaune sighed, burrowing his feelings away and focusing back on what he went here for. He took a deep breath.

"Does the White Fang work with Roman Torchwick?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"…Huh. That was easier than I thought." Jaune said.

"No reason to lie." Tukson shrugged. "I told you I'm leaving soon."

"Very well… Are they responsible for the attack on the dust shop near the docks?"

"I don't know for sure, but Torchwick requested a group of White Fang members yesterday. I assume it was for that reason."

"Why would Torchwick and the White Fang ever work together?" Jaune frowned.

"…There's a third party." Tukson revealed.

"A third party?"

"Someone that Torchwick and Adam listen to. I don't know more than that."

"Adam?"

"Adam Taurus. He's the High Leader of the Vale branch of the White Fang."

Taurus... Jaune heard that name before...

 _"We heard brother Taurus is searching for someone."_

 _"She was pretty smart when she left the organization, and covered her tracks well, so brother Taurus gave up. We thought, maybe if we can find her, we'll get rewarded. Trying to rise through the ranks, you know?"_

Adam Taurus was the one who had been searching for Blake.

Why would the High Leader go out of his way to search for her? Was Blake really that important?

Or... Perhaps she previously held quite an important position among the White Fang.

He really needed to ask her questions, bad memories or not.

"I see…" Jaune finally mused, and looked up at Tukson. "Can you give me the locations of their bases?"

"No."

"Oh… I figured it'd be too good. Why not?"

"Because that would screw me over," Tukson grunted. "They're already suspecting me. If your sister shows up at one of our secret bases with a bunch of officers, they'd need someone to blame. I'll tell you just before I leave for Menagerie. Until then, you'll have to make do with what you have. "

"I see… Thank you, Tukson."

"Yeah, yeah, now, I assume you can't work today?"

"No… I still need to help my sister. I'm sorry."

"No, it's good, it's good… Family is important, you know. Might cheer you up."

Jaune frowned. "I didn't need to be cheered up!"

"Then stop making that gloomy face all the time." He retorted.

Jaune didn't know what to reply to that.

"...I have to go back as soon as possible. I'll catch up next time, I promise."

"All right, all right," Tukson waved him away, "you can get out of my face now."

"Out of your face?" Jaune raised an eyebrow, amused.

"That's right, out of my face."

"Sure…" Jaune laughed and headed for the exit. "Thanks for everything, Tukson. You're a good person, you know!"

"Pffft. Don't lie to my face."

Jaune closed the door, shaking his head. Poor man. He didn't deserve what the White Fang was putting him through.

As he walked in the street, he was about to call his sister when suddenly, a cry of pain came from a nearby back-alley.

Naturally, he investigated the noise. What he found was quite revolting.

"Freaks like you are only good for manual labor!"

"You think we're going to forgive you just like that? You damn silk weaver!"

Two men were beating up someone, a little boy. He had numerous bruises on his body.

"Stop it!" Jaune dashed towards them, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Stay out of it," One of the men groaned.

"He stole medicine from us!" The other shouted.

"Brother! They're lying! It was my medicine!" The victim, a little boy, stumbled towards him.

Brother? Was that really how Faunus called each other?

"Whatever they did, that's not a reason to beat up someone like that," Jaune said.

"Who do you think you are, telling us what to do!" One of the men grunted.

"I'm being reasonable, so you better leave before I get angry," Jaune warned, cracking his fists. "And I get angry fast."

"Careful, brother!" The boy warned.

The men's eyes widened. "You're a freak just like him! You're nothing but a beast!" One of them shouted and drew a knife, causing the boy to gasp in fear. "Out of my way!"

Manus threw a single punch towards the man.

It violently hit his face, sending the man crashing into the wall.

"A-ah!" The other gasped, dashing to his friend who wasn't moving anymore. "Bastard!" He turned towards him and clenched his fists.

Though he didn't attack, Jaune still quickly knocked him unconscious just to be safe.

"Let's go," Jaune muttered to the boy. "I'm Jaune. What's your name?"

"S-Silkio."

"Huh, that's funny," Jaune commented.

Because he was a spider Faunus.

"Silkio, can you walk?"

He tried to, but he struggled to remain standing.

"I'll drop you at the hospital." Jaune decided.

"N-no!" He grabbed his wrist. "Brother… The hospital doesn't care for us. We can't trust them!"

"I'm not your brother." Jaune frowned.

"But… you're a Faunus." The boy pointed out. "You're a brother."

Jaune rolled his eyes, letting that go. "…Why would the hospital not care for us?"

"U-um… because we're… faunus."

What did this little guy go through, to have so little trust in humans?

"Where are your parents?" Jaune tried a new approach.

"…Outside."

"Where, outside?"

The boy gritted his teeth, eyes tearing up.

"… Please, sir, let me go! My family has the flu, they're very sick, I have to bring them the medicine."

"Did you steal the medicine?" Jaune asked.

"No," he looked away.

"… You're not a very good liar." Jaune commented.

"If I don't lie and steal, I let my family die." The boy complained sadly.

"…"

Jaune found himself quite saddened, looking at the little Faunus boy covered in bruises.

Should he give him to Tukson? No, the man had enough on his place already... And it wouldn't help the kid's parents.

"So I'm guessing we arrest him?" Manus asked innocently. "Since, you know, we're basically with the police now."

Good point, Jaune thought, but still ignored Manus.

"Fine… I'll take you to your parents." Jaune decided, causing Manus to sulk quietly in his arm, once again not understanding his logic. Well, there was no logic to it, really, Jaune just wanted to help this poor little guy. If his family was dying, they had to help this boy.

"O-Okay..."

"I just need to make send a couple messages first. Just a minute."Jaune said as he took out his scroll.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the docks**

"So if it's the White Fang, I'd be surprised if they have bullheads. They probably used a ship from the harbor." Ebony mused.

She was currently walking on the docks, examining the various ships at bay.

"You think they don't have bullheads?" Morgan asked her.

"Yeah, cause they like to show how much stuff they have," Ebony answered easily. "If they had a bullhead, we would know. Torchwick uses Bullheads, and doesn't leave traces, he doesn't even take the money. The White Fang vandalized the shop and even injured the shopkeeper. They like to boast and show what they can do… What I don't understand is, why would they go after dust stores?"

"But they didn't take the money." Morgan insisted. "I still think they're linked to Torchwick."

"We have no way to know that." Ebony sighed.

At this moment, her scroll rang. It was a message from Jaune.

 _Torchwick works with White Fang. A third party involved, possibly leading the other two._

 _Something came up. I'll be back as soon as possible, but it could take a couple hours._

Ebony sighed again. It looked like she was going to do all the work in solo like she usually did.

Still… If Torchwick and the White Fang were working together, they could have used a bullhead instead of a boat.

"But there were no reports of bullhead in the area… Did they use a boat after all?"

"We asked the neighbors," Morgan said, "No one heard anything about a bullhead."

"Whatever the case, we still need to request a search for all the boats of this area of the port." She stated. "Just to be sure..."

"Restrict it to Faunus," Morgan suggested. "That way, it'll be over quicker."

"We can't rule out humans," Ebony shook her head, narrowing her eyes at her coworker. "But we can prioritize, I suppose."

She examined the various ships of the port. "If I was a thief using a ship, what would I use?"

Something discreet…

"Stop that Faunus!"

Hearing that sudden shout, they naturally dashed towards the direction.

"Thanks for the ride!" A blonde guy laughed mischievously and jumped to a street lamp, suspending himself with his tail.

Holy crap, those abs were beautiful.

"You no-good stow-away!"

"Hey! A 'no-good' stow-away would have been caught. I'm a-"

 _Dzzzzzt!_

Ebony shot him with her taser.

"Aaaw!" The Faunus fell on the ground.

"You fit the definition." She smirked, staring down at the blonde.

The blonde Faunus rolled on the ground and swept them off their feet with his tail.

"Still not caught!" He laughed mischievously as he jumped above Ebony and her coworker and landed in the street.

"Damn animal," Morgan cursed.

"You little fucker..." Ebony growled as she stood up, equally pissed. She drew her Magnum and dashed after him, leaving Morgan alone. "Stop right there or I'll be forced to shoot!"

If he resisted a taser, he had Aura… He could take a couple of dust rounds in the legs.

Once in the street with a clear view, she aimed her gun at the fugitive and fired three consecutive shots in the guy's legs.

The guy jumped to the side, right in time to dodge the bullets.

 _Huntsman training_ , Ebony's mind recognized instantly. He sensed the bullets coming.

Which meant... He was probably a Huntsman coming for the Vytal Festival, most likely a student given his age. That meant he'd get out of trouble even if he was arrested… because the headmasters were powerful and protected their students.

"Shit. There's nothing I can do!" She groaned frustratingly, as she looked at the monkey guy turn around the corner, chased by a group of teenagers.

"Huh, was that…?" Ebony blinked, not sure she recognized correctly.

She dashed after them, just in case. When she arrived at the corner, there was a pile of arms and legs gathered in a complete mess.

"Gaaah!"

"Uurgh..."

"Aaaah..."

Several groans came from the multicolored pile of limbs.

"What the fuck is going on…?" Ebony asked the pile of limbs, hoping to find the monkey Faunus in the mess to give him a good scolding. "Police. Stand up right now."

"Eeeep!"

"Oh shit-"

"It wasn't me!"

There were a few gasps as everyone stood up in panic and lined up as if they were military. There were eight of them.

"Weiss Schnee?" Ebony recognized the heiress dressed in white, "So it _was_ you I saw!" She grinned, "Hah, what a coincidence. Vale sure is small."

"Oh… You're Ebony, Jaune's sister." Weiss's eyes widened, recognizing her. "We're very sorry… We couldn't stop that rapscallion."

"So the monkey's not in your group." Ebony sighed as she examined everyone.

"Monkey…?" A black haired girl repeated, frowning. "Are you-"

"Whaaaaat, this is Jaune's sister?" A fellow blond cut her, grinning mischievously. "You so need to tell us about his embarrassing stories!"

"And you're Yang, aren't you." Ebony guessed, smirking. "That'll be for another time. You are all friends with Jaune?"

"Yeeeah!" An orange-haired girl dressed in pink shouted, "We're all best friends!"

There was a loud gasp. "What did you say?!"

Everyone turned towards another orange-haired girl with freckles.

Ebony was a little put out by her appearance, her super detective powers kicking in. There was something weird about her.

Overall, she seemed nice and amiable, so why was she so… put out by this girl? Maybe the way she was standing, the way she looked at them.

"You said… We were all _friends_?" She asked in wonder, amazed. "Am I really your _friend_?"

"Um-" Yang tried to answer, but she was beaten by another orange haired pink girl.

"Yeeah! I'm Noraaaaa, and we both have orange hair! We'll be best friends!"

Everyone sighed in resignation, except Ebony and the two weird girls.

"Ahaha! Sen-sational!" Weird-girl with freckles cheered excitedly, "I've never made so many friends so fast! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Plus one friend!" Loud-girl cheered, "See Renny, see? This is how you socialize!"

"We can paint our nails!"

"Eat pancakes!"

"Try on clothes!"

"Eat more pancakes!"

"and talk about cute boys!"

"Like tall, handsome, and pink-eyed!"

"How convenient! Your friend 'Renny' seems to fit your description perfectly!"

'Renny' sighed to himself, looking resigned as he observed the two girl's antics.

Huh, all these people seem all right, Ebony mused, observing them.

But…

Why were there seven _hot girls_ out of eight? How did Jaune end up befriending all these bombshells?!

"I know what to do next!" weird girl claimed, "If we're friends, we need to present ourselves!"

"Oooh!" Nora applauded, clapping her hands enthusiastically. "Go ahead, go ahead!"

"Salutations! My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that," Weiss pointed out, only to be silenced by a glare from the Nora.

"I'm Noraaaaa!"

"…I'm Ren." 'Renny' sighed.

"I'm Pyrrha…" A red-haired girl smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

Hm?

Pyrrha freaking Nykos? _Holy shit_ , Ebony thought as she stared at the red-haired champion. She was Jaune's friend?

"Ruby," The smallest girl nodded shyly. "Together we form team Reapiiiiiing!"

Weiss nodded, "I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"...Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked Penny before Blake nudged her. "Eh? Oh, I'm Yang!"

"I'm Ebony. Jaune's most awesome sister." Ebony greeted. "Nice to meet you all…"

"Who's Jaune?" Penny wondered.

"My disciple." Nora grinned, "I'll have to introduce you later, he's quite promising!" Then she proceeded to launch herself into a presentation of Jaune and his appetite for pancakes, drawing team .

Ebony paused, blinking, before shaking her head, dismissing what she just heard. She turned to Jaune's teammates, letting team Reaping chat with Penny. "… If you'll excuse me, I really need to return to my case… If you see that monkey again tell him not to stowaway. We have other shit to do."

"Monkey?" Blake repeated, eyes narrowing. "He's not a monkey! Why do you refer to him as one?"

Ebony paused and merely raised an eyebrow while Weiss and Yang sighed.

"Is that how the police act these days?" Blake groaned, "Chasing after every faunus they see running around and calling them animals?"

Ebony raised her arms. "Woa, calm down, kitty cat."

"Kitty cat?!" Blake hissed angrily as Yang snickered. "I am _not_ -"

"Yeah, yeah, don't care." Ebony waved it away. "Sorry if I'm not fucking politically correct, okay?" She smirked, purposely being vulgar just to annoy the girl. "I'm not going to mind the way I speak just to spare your _delicate_ sensibility."

"But you're a cop!" She protested, and eyed her badge, "A sergeant! How could you-"

"I haven't stopped talking that way since my first day at work, and look where I am. It worked just fine for me." Ebony smirked at the black-haired girl who continued to glare at her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my investigation."

"Wait!" Weiss stopped her. "I'm sorry for prying, but... could you confirm to us… That dust store… The White Fang did it, right?"

"No, it has to be Torchwick," Blake shook her head.

"Both." Ebony answered.

"Wh-what?" Blake gasped.

"Yep. Seems like they're working together now," Ebony said, causing Weiss to grin triumphantly and Blake's face to decompose. "Don't tell anyone, okay? We're not completely sure yet."

"Sure," Yang nodded.

"I knew it," Weiss smirked to Blake. "White Fang, Torchwick… Just a bunch of thieves and murderers ready to work together!"

"I-impossible!" Blake gasped. "She said they weren't sure... It has to be a mistake!"

Ebony raised an eyebrow towards Yang, silently asking what was their deal. Yang mouthed a ' _save me_ ' to her as Weiss and Blake started an argument.

 _Nope_. Ebony turned around, she wasn't about to get involved in that fight.

* * *

 **Later, with Jaune**

"Wait… this way?" Jaune asked again, just to be sure, staring in the direction the boy pointed. The gates.

"Yes. I'm certain!" The boy confirmed from above Jaune. He had given the boy a piggyback ride.

The countryside? His parents lived outside of the city of Vale?

That was getting a bit too far away, wasn't it?

"Hurry, please!" The boy begged, "I need to cure my parents!"

"Right… I'll pick up the pace," Jaune said and started running, causing Silkio to gasp in excitement.

* * *

 **Even Later**

"Haaa… haaa…" Jaune had been running for an hour now. They'd even stopped to grab something to eat on the way.

"You can put me down, brother. It's just a little bit further!" Silkio said, and indeed, they could see a lonely house in the distance.

Jaune put the boy down and sat for a bit, catching his breath.

At least he got his cardio done for the day.

Meanwhile, Silkio ran away happily towards the house.

There was something weird about that boy. Jaune felt like he was missing something.

Something the boy said.

Jaune frowned, trying to remember their conversation.

 _Brother!_

 _Brother, wait!_

"Brother…" Jaune whispered. "Why did he call me that?"

"Isn't that what Faunus call each other?" Manus answered.

"I guess, but… How… How did he instantly identify me as a Faunus…? You didn't make my arm bigger."

"…"

"…"

The question hanged in the air in a tense silence. Jaune felt a feeling of dread surged through his body as he slowly realized what it could potentially mean.

"Zone!" Manus suddenly hissed. "We should leave, now!"

Jaune didn't hesitate and stood up, intending to run away as fast as he could.

Something caught him on his foot, stopping him from moving. He tried to move his feet again, but it seemed stuck to the ground.

He looked down. His feet were caught in a net of spider's web. Jaune drew his sword hastily and cut through the silk, freeing himself.

"Too late." Manus groaned. "I can feel their presence. They already surrounded our position."

One by one, White Fang members slowly revealed themselves, surging from various hiding places.

They were quite numerous. Too numerous to try to escape.

"A trap… But…" Jaune turned towards the house. The boy was nowhere to be seen.

"That's what you get for helping humans." Manus scoffed. "Next time, let the police handle it."

"Good job, brother," A voice rose through the ranks, and the crowd split to let a man walk towards him. "It seems that human's information about Arc was correct."

He was tall, with red and brown spiky hair, and wore a different version of the White Fang mask. He wore a long-sleeved black trench coat with red designs and black pants.

On his belt was strapped a blade resting in a black scabbard.

He stopped a few meters away from Jaune, probably expecting a greeting from him.

"…Nice outfit?" Jaune said awkwardly.

"My thanks to you." He replied. "Jaune Arc."

"Oh... My reputation precedes me?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"To think the Arc chief would hide an illegitimate Faunus child… Thank Junior for selling me information." The man smirked, "Learning what type of man you are, we were able to set up a trap, specifically designed for a kind, benevolent soul such as you… This is why I asked Silkio to put on his little charade to lure you here… He's quite the actor."

Damn Junior… Selling his information to everyone.

However… Jaune remembered the boy's injuries. Those bruises were definitely not an act.

"You sent a child to get beat up by humans just to lure me here?" Jaune asked angrily.

"No, he came up with that part on his own." He replied. "Or the humans did. Either way, it worked… Sacrifices are necessary for our cause."

"What do you want from me?"

"From _you_ , nothing." He scoffed, "But you will be useful to lure Blake to me."

 _He knows Blake is in my team_ _too._

Jaune raised his sword, ready to fight.

Everyone raised their guns towards him.

Right… Jaune gritted his teeth as he looked around.

Those were no Grimm. He couldn't tell who was stronger, who was weaker. For all he knew, they could all have Aura.

How could he escape this situation? There was no way out!

"Stop!" The red-haired man called. "Lower your guns. This man is a Faunus... we shall not slaughter him like a vulgar human. We need him alive."

Jaune frowned at the red-haired man as the crowd lowered their weapons.

"He shall have an honorable fight," The man smirked, his hand falling on his weapon's handle.

"A duel?" Jaune groaned. "If I win, can I walk away?"

"A show." The man corrected. "The spectacle of your fall... I am only giving you a chance to lose gloriously. Perry, are you recording this?"

"I am." Someone grunted behind the man, holding a scroll towards them.

"Good." He turned to Jaune, "When I bring you to your knees, know that you were beaten by Adam Taurus… I can't wait for Blake to see you suffering complete defeat..."

"You sure like the sound of your voice." Jaune scoffed, making Adam's eyes narrow dangerously. "Why do you want to find Blake so much?"

"We were partners." He snapped, "She betrayed all of us!"

"She has another one now," Jaune said. "She's a part of my team."

"She's lying to herself. You have no idea of the things she did. She was the most dedicated to our cause, but she left us to team up with a _Schnee_!" He shouted the name, and shook his head, his voice full of sorrow. "She's weak…"

"She ran away because you have lost yourself." Jaune pointed out. "Because she couldn't support you anymore, an organization that performs terrorist attacks on innocent people, pressure and force Faunus into joining their ranks… An organization that sends kids to get beat up, an organization ready to kill one of their own, right after he brought back a little boy to his parents." Jaune shook his head. "That's what you are!"

"You were raised among humans. You cannot understand the necessity of our actions!"

"That's just proof that human and Faunus can get along just fine!"

" _Swear to me_!" Adam shouted. "Swear to me, _Arc_ ," He spit the name, "that you would have lived the exact same life, had your Faunus heritage been more apparent, had you not been able to hide as a human, like a coward!"

Jaune opened his mouth, then closed it.

That… Of course, he wouldn't have lived the same life.

Discrimination was present everywhere. It was the sad reality. Most likely, he would have faced troublesome situations, even if his family wouldn't have minded.

"You can't," Adam shook his head, barely holding his anger. "Because the reality is, the humans hate us! You are young… You don't remember their crusade, their…. genocide. They slaughtered us, and banished us to Menagerie."

"Violence and war isn't the answer." Jaune insisted. "We all have a common enemy, the Grimm, why not focus your hatred on them?"

" _My_ focus is _not_ the problem! _They_ focus their hatred on _us_."

"And you're just feeding on that." Jaune retorted, "And they feed on yours… in a never-ending cycle."

"Oh, it will end." Adam smirked, "When all humans learn to _fear_ Faunus kind!"

 _He's too far gone_ , Jaune realized in desperation, taking a step back from the intense killing intent radiating from Adam. _How… how did he end up th_ _is_ _way?_

Jaune looked around. It wasn't only Adam. All these people looked at their leader like he was a symbol of justice. Like he was in the right.

He never understood it before, but he got it now.

The White Fang was a bunch of spiteful, vengeful murderers.

"Fight well," Adam said somewhat respectfully and flexed his legs, hand on his sword's handle.

Jaune immediately dropped into a defensive stance. He didn't stand a chance, he knew that, so he tried another approach before the fight began, something to relax the atmosphere.

"Wait! I came here in peace! Can't I leave in one?"

Adam paused.

"Piece." Jaune added. "Leave in one piece."

There was a silence. It was too bad Yang wasn't here, at least someone would have laughed.

Manus groaned, exasperated. "Goddammit, Zone."

"I get it!" Someone raised his hand in the crowd.

Adam snarled and dashed towards Jaune, engaging him in a clash of steel as Jaune managed to parry his attack.

It looked like Adam didn't have any sense of humor.

Also, he was very strong _,_ Jaune realized as his opponent pushed him back, easily tearing through his defense.

Each blow was heavy, each hit calculated with deadly precision, each feint appeared at incredible speed. In addition, Jaune was a little tired from his hour-long run.

It was no surprise that soon, Adam started slashing his Aura.

At this rate, he was going to lose in a matter of _seconds_. He already lost more than fifty percent of his reserves from just a few strikes, that red sword was no joke.

"Aaaah!" Jaune shouted and swung his giant arm towards Adam, who merely smirked and pinned it down with his sword, stabbing it and impaling the arm on the ground.

Jaune roared as he raised his arm despite it pinned down, his flesh sliding along the blade, clenching his fist into a punch. It hit Adam in the stomach, and he stepped back, surprised. However, Adam kept his grip on his blade and extracted it from his arm, slashing through the flesh, causing Jaune to cry in pain.

Jaune shifted on the ground painfully, whining in pain as Manus started regenerating the arm, black smoke coming out of the wound.

"Zone… We have no choice. Even if it's not enough, let me help you!" Manus suggested.

"N-no…" Jaune groaned on the ground, looking back up at Adam.

The red-haired man was observing him, waiting for him to stand up to continue the fight.

"We have no choice! Zone, let me do this."

His arm started pulsing, black smoke slowly intensifying as his fingers hardened.

" _No_!" Jaune challenged his Aura in his arm, retaining control and canceling whatever Manus wanted to do. "He won't kill me, he needs me to lure Blake."

"We don't have another choice!"

"He won't kill me…"

"He will torture you, Zone! I can feel it in his emotions..."

"We can't beat him, even with your help. And… I don't want to kill anyone..."*

"You fool!"

Jaune already struggled to control his anger. Killing someone would definitely push him over the edge.

It wasn't like they could win anyway, so it was best to hide their assets for now.

"Stand up," Adam ordered, losing patience. "Stop mumbling to yourself. Fight!"

With a low growl of anger, Jaune managed to stand up shakily.

Adam smirked, cautiously approaching him, his hand on his blade's grip, ready to draw.

This man… He was experienced, Jaune realized. He was used to killing.

Even when Jaune was so injured and weak, Adam was still cautious, as if expecting Jaune to lash out desperately.

There was absolutely no opening.

Jaune drew his taser and tried to shoot him.

Adam half-drew his sword and blocked the lightning, the red blade radiating. He sheathed it again, smirking.

Then he drew it again in an incredibly powerful slash, targeting Jaune's leg with blinding speed.

There was a flash of white light as Jaune's Aura flared like lightning when the sword hit his leg.

Surprisingly, Jaune did not feel any pain from the strike.

"What… Aura?" Adam groaned painfully, holding his hand.

Jaune glanced at his leg, Aura pulsing through his body, shining in a white light.

It was as if Adam's blade had bounced back, hitting an unmovable, unbreakable wall. In fact, Adam's hand was trembling from the unexpected shock.

 _An opening_ , Jaune realized and seized the opportunity, dashing towards his opponent.

Suddenly, something hit him violently behind the head, and pain surged up in his skull once again as he fell on the ground, the world swaying around him, his vision blurring.

"No!" He heard Adam shout angrily, "I told you he's _mine_!"

"B-but he tried to attack you while you were distra-"

Jaune vaguely heard the sound of a punch connecting, and a whine of pain from someone else.

He glanced at his arm, struggling to remain conscious.

"Manus…"

"Zone?"

"Don't do anything… Trust me. I have a plan…"

"…I hope you know what you're doing this time…" Manus hissed, worried.

Jaune tried standing up again.

"Tch… I expected more than big Aura and lame jokes from Blake's leader." He heard Adam's voice closing in, and his body was turned around. The man stood above him, looking down at him. "You will experience excruciating pain for that insolence..."

Jaune coughed. "I… don't know the meaning of the word." He declared defiantly.

Adam paused, gauging him from behind his mask.

"Seriously," Jaune continued. " _Excruciating_. What does it mean?"

Adam snarled angrily and kicked him in the face. Everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and the reviews. Nice to see someone caught the reference I threw in the last chapter!**

 **Also, just because I give a name to a character, doesn't mean they'll be relevant. I'm not flooding this fic with OCs, it'd be too hard for me. People like Silkio and Morgan got a name just because I needed something to call them.**

 **Next chapter: in about _two weeks_. Maybe less. Things are busy at the moment at work. One of my coworkers didn't do his part, causing me and someone else to work extra hours.**


	14. She knows

**A/N: Here we go.**

* * *

"Fucking hell…"

Ebony glared at her scroll as she tried to convey how much she was pissed at her brother for leaving her alone without notifying her.

" _Hello, Jaune Arc here. I'm not available at the moment, leave me a message!"_

She closed the scroll, sighing. He'd probably met with his team and gone back to Beacon now. Maybe he just forgot to call her.

"…"

She grimaced as she stared at the sea through the window, the sun slowly falling down the horizon.

She'd busted back in his life like she always did, not leaving him much of a choice. Maybe she'd come off a little too forceful.

Ebony sighed again as she looked around at her spacious house.

Looks like she'll be alone for the weekend.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"The White Fang is not evil!"

"The White Fang is pure evil!"

Those two points were what Yang had been hearing all day.

Weiss and Blake had been fighting over that ever since they met Jaune's sister.

And Yang had tried to do her best to mediate the conversation.

However, it had been no use. There was just no point they could agree on.

All she could do now was stare at the two of them back and forth, helpless.

"How could you side with a gang of thieves and murderers?!"

"They are none of these things, they are just misguided!"

Ruby coughed from Yang's right. "Well…" She shifted adorably, "I need to go my team now, it's getting late…"

She had been kind enough to stay by her side as her teammates were fighting, seeing as Jaune was currently off doing god knows what.

"Noooo!" Yang grabbed her baby sister and dramatically hugged her to death. "D-don't leave me alone with them!"

"Uuugh, get off!" Ruby scowled and pushed her away ruthlessly. "It's getting late, I need to go back to my team now! I'm sure it'll be okay, Yang…"

"I know…" Yang sighed and Ruby left the room discreetly.

 _I hope so…_ Yang thought as she turned back to her teammates, worried.

This was really getting out of hand.

But what could she say to alleviate the situation? She knew nothing about the White Fang!

Suddenly, there was a silence. Yang blinked, having missed what had been said.

"I…" Blake's eyes widened in fear before she dashed out the window.

"Huh?" Yang blinked again and stood up, looking into the night.

Blake was gone. Just like that.

"I can't believe this," Weiss's voice cracked, sitting down on her bed. "This… All this time, Blake was _White Fang_?"

Huh, what?

No, no, no… What was she saying.

"Wh-why…" Yang mumbled, "Blake ran away…?"

"She…" Weiss gulped. "It would appear so. I thought she was just a Faunus sympathizer... not a former terrorist...! Of course, she'd flee when her secret is found out..."

"She… abandoned us?" Yang muttered.

"She... ran away." Weiss breathed.

Yang breathed heavily, shaking her head as she kept staring into the night. "No way… I don't believe that. There has to be an explanation…!"

"Sit down," Weiss said gently, pushing her down the bed. "I'm calling Jaune…"

Jaune…

Where was he, why wasn't he here either?

Why was everyone running away? She was getting tired of it.

Yang shook the thought out of her head, closing her eyes.

" _Hello, Jaune Arc here. I'm not available at the moment, leave me a message!"_

Yang's heart clenched as Weiss let out a sigh of frustration. "That dolt…! This is really _not_ the time."

"Where are…" Yang cut herself, and asked helplessly, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Weiss muttered quietly and sat beside her. "But hey… I'm still here. Jaune will come back tomorrow and we're going to figure this out."

Yang calmed down a little as Weiss give a friendly pat on her arm.

"We'll decide what to do tomorrow," Weiss said. "We need to sleep on it… It's not good to make important decisions when overwhelmed by emotions. Okay?"

Yang suddenly felt helpless. Why was Weiss talking to her like she was a child?

She let herself fall on the bed, digesting the fact that her partner was a former terrorist.

* * *

 **The day after**

Jaune awoke to a splash of water on his face.

"Bwargl!"

He gasped in panic as he tried to move his body.

He immediately felt a pain in his left wrist.

He looked up to his arms.

They were enchained to the wall, and he was hanging from the metallic chains, his knees almost touching the ground but not quite. His clothes had been taken off except for his boxer.

His right arm, he noticed, was a lot more chained than the other. That was to be expected, he supposed.

"Finally awake?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah…" Jaune groaned, turning his head to Adam. "I figured I'd wake up when I felt the water splash on my face, you know."

"Hmph…" He smirked. "Let's see you maintain that attitude through our little session."

Jaune frowned as he took a look at his surroundings.

The space he was hanged in was relatively small. The walls were made of rock, he was in some kind of cave.

Metal bars were keeping him locked away in his cell and seemed solidly set in the rock. Outside the cage were crates and barrels, and he could hear a rat squeaking in the dark.

Yes… He didn't think it was possible, but…

"This is worse than the Malachite's apartment." Jaune decided, nodding to himself. "No, even Beacon's infirmary is better."

"Heh…" Adam chuckled. "Well, it isn't meant to be comfortable. We have other uses for it."

Jaune focused his attention back on the man, suddenly worried. There wasn't any table with a display of torturing tools or anything like that.

It seemed they were not intending on torturing him to death. Thinking about it a little, Jaune figured there was no reason to. It wasn't like he knew some secret piece of information they needed.

However, there was a big guy with a chainsaw next to Adam.

Jaune started sweating nervously as he eyed the dangerous weapon.

"Not to worry," Adam grinned maliciously, "As much as I want to kill you, I need you alive…"

"Why do you want to kill me?" Jaune complained, "I didn't do anything."

"You are in Blake's team," Adam smirked. "That alone is a good enough reason. That applies to everyone Blake has befriended."

"Wouldn't that include a lot of White Fang members?" Jaune pointed out.

"No, just the Schnee and the other blonde."

Jaune's eyes narrowed, feeling a spike of anger go through his body, jerking his arms. The metallic chains clinked.

"Red eyes…" Adam commented, approaching him. "Indicator of negative emotions… fear, anger, hatred."

"…" Jaune stayed quiet, doing his best to hold his anger down.

Adam suddenly drew his sword. Jaune's eyes widened and did his best to hold back his Aura as Adam's arm moved to stab his left arm, causing Jaune to cry out in pain.

"Good!" Adam smiled, "I shall not hurt you too much, but this still feels really satisfying."

Jaune paid him no attention, focused on holding back his Aura, in order to save it for later.

If he let his Aura protect him now, Adam would just continue until his reserves emptied completely.

It was best to save it for later, in order to accelerate the healing of his wounds.

As he was concentrating, Adam extracted his blade and proceeded to stab his legs and slash slowly across his chest.

"This way, there is no risk of you escaping." Adam declared as he continued to cut Jaune's legs here and there.

Jaune gritted his teeth at the pain surging from limbs before the red blade slowly started cutting through his chest diagonally.

Adam repeated the movement three times, and Jaune cried out in agony, not able to contain himself. At the same time, his blood was boiling and he started thrashing around, attempting to free himself in order to stop the man causing such pain.

Jaune insisted on his chains from his right arm, but Manus wouldn't help him.

The madman took a step back to admire his handy work. He nodded to himself. "Not too bad…"

The other man took a picture with a scroll.

"What do you think?" Adam asked his henchman.

"It's nice, like the traces of a claw. Looks like the White Fang symbol. It's perfect."

"That was what I was aiming for," He nodded, satisfied. "It will send a message. Now send it to Blake."

"Yes."

Jaune groaned weakly in protest as the man did what he was told.

They must have gotten the phone numbers from Junior's information…

"That's all for now," Adam smiled at him. "I'll come back tomorrow… Enjoy your stay."

"That's all?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. Really?

He didn't even hurt him that much. None of these injuries were deadly.

Even if his body was burning in pain, it honestly felt a bit underwhelming. But Jaune wasn't going to complain.

"I have no interest in torturing you." He shrugged, cleaning his sword and sheathing it. "Although I found it enjoyable to watch you squirm in pain, I'd rather do that when Blake is here to witness it with her own eyes. I'm reserving myself, you see."

Jaune blinked, confused. "…Is Blake really into that kind of play?"

Adam barked a loud laugh and turned away, leaving him alone in his cell.

…And he thought Neo was a psycho? This man was on a whole other level.

What Blake did to turn this scary man into such a Yandere, Jaune wasn't sure, but he'd have to ask her. Bad memories or not, she needed to explain herself.

"All right… He's gone." Manus declared from under his chains. "Try to heal yourself with your Aura."

"Urgh…"

Jaune released his Aura free and focused on his chest, arm, and legs. The wounds glowed and evaporated in a strange white smoke.

It was ironic, really. Most people would need a certain level of concentration to engage their Aura. For Jaune, it was the reverse. He needed to focus to keep his Aura from protecting his body.

After a minute, the peculiar white smoke disappeared and Jaune was fully healed, with no scar left, drained of what little Aura he had left.

"Okay… I'm pretty sure that you shouldn't be able to heal so _fast_." Manus said, "No matter how much Aura you have…"

Jaune coughed, a vague of fatigue hit him.

"I'm out of Aura…" Jaune groaned.

"Again?" Manus asked. Jaune's head ducked down. "Zone?"

Jaune fell unconscious again.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"So you're White Fang?"

The blond Faunus sat in front of her asked.

Sun, his name was. A student of Haven, and the one that successfully escaped from Jaune's sister right under her nose.

He had approached her as she was leaving Beacon, and now he was treating her to food in a café.

"I was," Blake admitted. "I left the organization."

"Your team, too," Sun said.

 _Did I?_ Blake frowned. _Am I going to run away again?_

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She was still a student of Beacon, technically, and hadn't missed a single lesson yet.

Then again, Weiss probably hated her now. Yang was most likely confused or even worried, and Jaune… didn't answer his scroll.

Why did he have to disappear now of all times… He knew about her past and accepted her, he could have talked to Weiss and Yang, he could have -

 _Faced them in my place?_

 _I'm such a coward…_

Still, Weiss _was_ wrong.

"When the former leader stepped down to let Sianna Kohn take over, I thought it was good for the organization." Blake began, "A new, more aggressive leader to protect the Faunus rights, she wouldn't hesitate to strike back in self-defense."

She smiled weakly. Her past-self had been quite naive.

"But instead of rescuing Faunus, we started to attack SDC ships to take innocent people hostage."

"Why not leave back then?" Sun asked.

"It was not that simple."

She presented it as a change of leadership, but in truth, it had been gradual. Blake's friends convinced her to look away when it became ugly, to make ' _exceptions_ ', and sometimes to do things she was not proud of.

But the exceptions became the rule.

The White Fang… had become a terrorist organization.

That was fact. There was no denying that, as much as it pained Blake to admit.

"However… Never…. They would _never_ work with someone like _Torchwick_! On that, I am sure that Weiss is wrong, that Jaune's sister was wrong."

"Jaune's sister?"

"Jaune's my team leader. His sister leads the police investigation on the recent dust robbery at the docks."

"Oh, her." Sun grimaced, no doubt recalling the taser shot.

He leaned back and scratched his chin with his tail. He pointed his fork at her. "What if Torchwick and the White Fang really are working together?"

"Impossible…" Blake shook her head stubbornly. "They'd never-"

"Why not make sure of it? If you're wrong, you'd have left your team over nothing." Sun pointed out and grinned. "If you're right, you can rub it in your team's face. What will you do if we catch them together with Torchwick?"

"Then I'll stop them from committing more crimes." She answered immediately.

Sun sighed, finished his cup of coffee and stood up. "You'll need back up, then. I'll go with you."

 _Ting!_

Blake's scroll ringed again. Probably another message from Yang…

 _Sender unknown._

Hm?

"Anything new?" Sun asked, glancing at her scroll.

Blake opened the message.

She gasped and dropped the scroll on the table, horrified.

On the screen, a picture was displayed.

It was Jaune, enchained in a cave, covered in his own blood. The lighting was so bad she couldn't see if the wounds were severe.

"Who… Who's that?" Sun asked worriedly.

"J-Jaune… It's Jaune, my team leader…" Blake's voice shook.

"…Shit!" Sun cursed, picking up the scroll. "Just a picture? Why…?"

 _It's Adam,_ Blake realized. But the White Fang didn't verse into torture… Or maybe they did?

She didn't know them anymore...

Either way, the message was specifically addressed to _her_ scroll. Which meant it was a message of personal vengeance from Adam.

"What are we going to do?" Sun asked, voice filled with worry and concern.

"This…" Blake stood up and grabbed her scroll. "We have to find the White Fang now, Torchwick or not. Before Jaune _dies_!"

"Wait!" Sun stopped her, grabbing her shoulder. "Why would they send that picture to you of all people?"

"That's not important!"

"It is!" He insisted, "It could be a trap to lure you there!"

 _It is a trap_ , Blake realized. Guilt filled her heart. _It's my fault…_ _Jaune was captured because of me._

She'd been so foolish, thinking she could run away from her past.

"Th-there's no other choice." Blake voice shook, whereas, at the same time, newfound determination surged up in her mind. "We have to save him!"

"You don't want to tell your team?"

"And get them captured too? No, I have to do this by myself. I'm sorry, Sun."

"Oh no!" Sun exclaimed, "No, no, no. And by no, I mean, _HELL no_! You don't get to run away after I just treat you some food. Where are your manners! I'm going with you."

Another innocent involved? Adam would come after Sun, too.

"Sun… You can't-"

"Nope! I don't wanna hear it!" Sun shook his head, covering his ears. "I'm going with you, that's final! You have the choice to come after them, I understand that... Well, I also made _my_ choice, and I'll have your back!"

Sun took her hand and led her out of the café in a rapid walk.

"I just happen to know about a huge shipment of dust coming from Atlas, so there you go." He grinned.

Blake's heart clenched as she let herself be dragged by her new friend. He was right, she needed that information and some backup…

 _Just this once._ She told herself. _Then I'll leave for good._

 _Hold on, Jaune. I'm going to save you._

* * *

 **Later**

"Blaaaaaaaake.! Where are youuuuu!" Yang shouted.

"Yes, come out and surrender, Blake!" Weiss called.

She received a glare from Yang.

"...What?"

"You're not helping…"

"Well, why don't we call Jaune's sister? She could help to-"

"You're _not_ helping!"

"It was just an idea!" Weiss raised her hands defensively.

"A bad one…" Yang groaned. "Calling the police, are you kidding me."

 _How else are we going to find her?_ Weiss thought to herself. _Ugh._

They had been searching for hours now, and even with team RPNN to help them find both Blake and Jaune, they hadn't gotten any result. Weiss was at a loss as to what she was supposed to do.

Not that she didn't want to find Blake.

Weiss wanted explanations. Why wasn't Weiss killed in her sleep, for example? That made her shiver. She thought she'd be safe from the White Fang at Beacon...

She shook her head. Obviously, Blake hadn't wanted to kill her, otherwise, she'd be dead.

They needed to find Blake, and once she was in front of them to answer their questions, they would decide what to do.

"And Jaune…" Yang groaned.

"I don't know where he is…" Weiss sighed.

To decide what to do, they needed to find Jaune. The doofus had chosen to disappear somewhere without giving any word to his relatives, and Weiss really didn't need the extra worry added to the complete mess that was her emotions.

They had called Ebony too, but it seemed Jaune wasn't at her house either. They had dropped by to Junior's and Tukson's, but they didn't have more information.

Jaune was last seen at Tukson's bookshop, and apparently sent a message to his sister, saying that ' _something came up'_ and he wouldn't be long.

Blake took priority, for now, considering the circumstances, but it really wasn't like Jaune to disappear like that without any notice...

Yang took a deep breath, blinking rapidly. They had been searching for hours now and didn't found Blake or Jaune, so it made sense that she would be tired.

"We need a break," Weiss said, to which Yang glared at her. "We should eat something, and rest a little. Maybe Blake and Jaune are back to Beacon, we should check if they have returned, and at the same time get some food at the cafeteria."

"Ah... You know what, that sounds good." Yang agreed reluctantly. "Sounds like them to prank us like that."

 _No, it doesn't,_ Weiss wanted to say but kept quiet. Instead, she nodded and shared a weak smile with her teammate.

* * *

 **Later**

A man entered the White Fang camp, making his way towards the storage area.

"Anything new?" He grunted one of his friends, Perry.

"Brother Taurus caught a blonde kid. Don't really know why," Perry shrugged. "But hey, who cares. he's the boss."

"That he is," The man shared a laugh with Perry, before becoming serious again. "Nice sword you've got there."

Perry smiled, drawing the sword out of its scabbard, which transformed into a shield. "Yeah, the kid was decently equipped. That's good steel right there. You want it?"

"I might take you up on that offer." The man smirked.

"Didn't take you for a swordsman," Perry said, before shrugging. "I'll be volunteering for this evening's operation, but you can drop by the storage and take what you need, I guess."

"Thanks." The man grunted. "You said you wanted to see me?"

"Nah, it can wait. I haven't gotten my hands on the info you wanted yet, you're too early."

"Ah, I'll come back during the week then." The man sighed. "I'll say hello to the others."

"Take care, brother."

"You too, brother."

The man left Perry and made his way to the small house. He entered through the front door.

"- I'm just saying, you can't do as you want. This is my home, and..."

"Are you willing to betray your brothers?"

"No! Of course not-"

The man tuned out the conversation, passing in front of the living room and opening the door discretely, revealing stairs leading to an underground basement.

He closed the door softly behind him and descended in the basement.

It was more of a cave, actually.

The man looked around at the crates and barrels and spotted a cage with metallic bars at the far end of the cave.

The blonde kid was hanged in the cage by the arms, enchained. The man dashed towards the cage.

"Jaune! Jaune!"

Tukson tried to wake up the kid, gripping the bars of the cage. It was no use.

"Dammit… You can't stay asleep now, kid!"

"He won't wake up." A voice said.

"Waaah?!" Tukson jumped, frightened. "Wh-who's there?"

The man looked around, suddenly scared of being found out.

No one.

He frowned, narrowing his eyes. The voice had come from inside the cage and had seemed strangely muffled. Was the person hidden behind a rock?

"Show yourself," Tukson called.

"I can't." The voice said. "You should leave. I will handle it, don't worry."

Tukson frowned. "How do I know you will help Jaune?"

"You don't... Tukzon." The voice declared.

"It's Tukson." The man grunted irritably.

"Tukzon."

"Tuk-SON!"

"That is what I said." The voice replied, amused.

Tukson shook his head, deciding not to argue with the voice over some mispronunciation. "... How do you know my name?" Tukson asked cautiously.

"Zone talked to me about you."

"Zone?" Tukson repeated, "You mean _Jaune_!"

" _Zone_ , yes." The voice confirmed.

"..."

 _Does he think he's funny?_ Tukson thought as he growled in annoyance. He had to do it on purpose.

"Go back to your shop." The voice advised. "We will handle it. I'm a friend of Zone, the White Fang doesn't know I'm in here."

"But Jaune-"

"-will be fine with me." The voice resonated in the cave, "You are close to finally getting away from the White Fang's influence. Don't screw it all up now."

Tukson stayed quiet, torn between listening to the voice and leaving. He looked back to Jaune.

It was painful to admit, but... it seemed he couldn't do anything for Jaune. The keys were probably kept by Adam himself.

He looked at the stairs, worried. Anyone could come down to check on their prisoner too… He shouldn't linger too long.

"He won't wake up." The voice repeated, reading his thoughts. "He needs to rest before even attempting an escape. You should leave. There is nothing you can do."

Tukson ducked his head. "Dammit…" He walked back to the exit. Just before leaving, he turned back.

"The keys… Brother Taurus must have kept them on himself." Tukson declared, "I can try to fetch them for you."

"You will get found out." The voice replied. "Don't do that."

"Then I will at least inform his team of his situation." Tukson insisted, "Or his sister."

"That would reveal you as a White Fang member." The voice pointed out. "And I know they already have their sights on you. There is no need for you to risk yourself. You're already risking a lot just by staying here... Do not linger. Don't worry, I will save Zone by myself."

"You… you will?" Tukson asked, desperately wanting to believe the voice. "Fine... Then, I will at least retrieve his weapons."

The voice paused. "Can you do that while remaining safe?"

"Yes, I know someone." Tukson nodded, surprised that the stranger cared so much.

"Then yes... it would be convenient. Escaping without having to search for Jaune's weapons would be a lot easier."

"I see…" Tukson sighed in relief. "I hope you know what you're doing… I will trust you, but please be careful, the both of you. What's your name?"

"…"

There was a silence, and Tukson could sense a hesitation as he looked back in the dark cage.

"…Manus." The voice finally said. "My name is Manus."

"...Minus?" Tukson paused.

"MA-nus!"

"Yes, Minus. That is what I said," Tukson smirked, and left the cave.

* * *

 **Later, with Ebony**

"Sergeant! Sergeant Arc!"

"Huh?" Ebony blinked, surging up from her thoughts.

"I've found a correlation with a couple past robberies of dust shops. Should I look up the files?"

"Sure, go ahead."

The man nodded and hurried away with a pile of paper, all excited.

She wasn't really focused on the investigation right now, after receiving a call from Jaune's partner.

Apparently, her brother hadn't come back to Beacon, and had not given any news to anyone since then.

She took out her scroll and tried to call him again.

" _Hello, Jaune Arc here. I'm not available at the moment, leave me a message!"_

"If nothing happened and you just enjoy making me worry, I'll kill you." She groaned in the scroll and closed it. "Dammit…"

Even if he was probably getting some time on his own, Ebony was getting quite worried. She didn't want to be another overprotective parent and raise hell to find him, he would be very annoyed with her.

"…I'm just overreacting…" Ebony groaned shaking her head.

Just one more… She would give Jaune another day, just to see if he showed up for class.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Jaune blinked repeatedly as he slowly awakened.

It was complete darkness.

"You're awake," Manus said. "Finally. Humans sure take their time to rest."

Jaune groaned pitifully as he tried to move. A sound of metallic jingling resonated in the darkness.

"Aouch," He whined as a pain surged up in his left wrist.

Right… He was still enchained to the wall. His shoulders were starting to hurt.

"How long was I…?"

"Hours. I think it's night already."

"I see…"

"No, you don't see. It's pitch black, Zone. You can't see."

Jaune scoffed and narrowed his eyes, trying to distinguish any shape in the darkness.

Manus was right, it was no use. It was too dark.

He had to find a way to lit up the room to get a good sense of his surroundings.

Suddenly, Jaune had an idea.

He engaged what little aura he had recovered from his nap.

His body started shining in a white light, lighting up the room.

"So you told me you had a plan, Zone." Manus declared, "What is it?"

"Escape." Jaune groaned.

" _That's_ your plan?"

"What's better, trying to get ourselves killed when we're surrendered by dozens of White Fang members? Or let ourselves be captured, and quietly sneak away while no one's looking?"

"I suppose it would be easy for us to escape, but… There's probably guards upstairs, Zone." Manus pointed out.

"We'll just have to make do," Jaune mumbled. "Come on now, Manus. Let's go."

 _Pshhhhhhhh…_

Jaune's arm started emitting black smoke. It was slowly reducing in size, Jaune realized.

"Isn't it funny that you emit black smoke, while my Aura emits white smoke?" Jaune wondered, watching the chain lose their grip.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with that, Zone."Manus grumbled as he was working on his arm, "Aura shouldn't evaporate in white smoke like that."

Soon, the chains holding his right arm fell off, revealing a small skinny arm.

 _Zzzzzzuuu..._

The arm swelled up and returned to normal.

"Now, the other…" Jaune mused as he examined the chains around his left arm.

"I can't break that," Manus said.

"Says you," Jaune smirked and put a foot on the wall, grabbing the chain with his right arm. At the same time, Manus increased his muscles size to max.

"Haaa!" Jaune pushed again his foot and arm at the same time, pulling on the chain with all his strength.

The metal started whining as the screws holding the support of the chain to the wall slowly started going off.

"Zone… Stop."

"Wh-what…" Jaune panted.

"Here." Manus moved Jaune's arm and increased his hand's nail's size. He approached the screws with the peculiar nail and… well, he unscrewed them.

The small metallic pieces fell on the ground, dropping the chain from the wall, allowing Jaune to free his arm.

"Aaah, much better," Jaune sighed in relief as he waved his arms around, his shoulder still sore.

He also checked his chest and legs.

But no, there was no pain or any scar remaining from Adam's visit.

"What now?" Manus asked.

"Let's see…" Jaune mused before he got another idea.

Jaune switched off his Aura, restoring the complete darkness. Then he concentrated on his left hand.

Slowly, the palm of his left hand lit up. Soon, it was like his palm was a flashlight. It was more effective, not blinding for his eyes and more cost-efficient for his Aura than emitting light with all his body.

"Neat," Jaune commented, moving his hand around to lit up the room. "Looks like meditation paid off, I'm finally able to do something with my Aura."

"…I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be able to do that, Zone." Manus commented, "That's impressive..."

"No, I just focused Aura in my hand." Jaune said, "It's nothing exceptional."

"It is. I looked up the books." Manus replied, "Your hand shouldn't shine like that, especially not with so little Aura."

Jaune frowned, looking at his shiny hand. Manus continued: "Your white smoke healed your injuries very fast too, in just a minute. And remember your fight with Adam? How his blade bounced back off your leg? You should have _lost_ that leg, Zone."

"Where are you going with this?" Jaune frowned and checked his leg, just to be sure.

"I'm thinking it may be your semblance, Zone!"

"What?"

"Some kind of super Aura that greatly enhances its basic properties. Light, healing, protecting..."

"You think?" Jaune wondered before he shook his head. "Well, we'll talk about that later," Jaune said, even if he was very interested in the matter.

"Right… Let's not linger." Manus agreed.

"We need to open this door." Jaune mused, approaching the metal gate which was keeping them shut off the rest of the cave. "I'm guessing we can't break it either?" He asked as he tested the bars strength.

"No. What about the lock, Zone?" Manus asked, moving Jaune's hand to the keyhole. "It doesn't seem very strong."

"Think you can break it?" Jaune asked.

 _Click!_

The door opened.

Huh, what?

Manus raised Jaune hand. "See?"

On top of his index finger, a bone had extended outside the skin and taken the shape of a key.

"Woah..." Jaune breathed, watching the bone retract back in his index. "How did you do that?"

"I just felt the hole with my tentacle and then filled it with my bone."

"…"

Jaune did not comment on that sentence and definitely did not think of anything perverted. Nope.

They stepped out of the cage.

The cave was filled with various barrels and crates, and he opened one of them to check if it was filled with the stolen dust from the store.

But no, it was just some food stock.

Jaune's stomach rumbled hungrily.

"I'm hungry," Jaune groaned and started to eat what was there.

Mostly vegetables like carrots, cucumbers, leeks or potatoes.

When he was back at Beacon, he was going to have a nice pancake contest with Nora.

As he was thinking that, Jaune and Manus suddenly heard a door open upstairs. Jaune immediately switched off his Aura and waited quietly in the dark.

"Zone, they have night vision!" Manus hissed.

"Crap-"

He stumbled in the dark as his feet got caught on a crate's side, which caused him to fall to the ground.

"…What?" They heard the man groan at the noise, approaching cautiously. "Hey, you…!"

Jaune lit up his Aura.

As soon as there were light, Manus extended Jaune's arm into a tentacle, at the end of which a bone blade appeared. He moved in a flash to the other side of the room and-

 _Slash!_

The Faunus dropped dead on the ground, his throat slit, a puddle of blood widening beneath him.

 _Zzzzzuuuu._

Manus returned his arm to its normal state.

"Wh-wha…" Jaune's voice trembled as he stared at his arm and the dead body. "Y-you… you killed him…!"

"Yeah…" Manus sighed dreamily. "Finally, a kill."

Jaune shook his head desperately and ran to their victim. He lit up his face with his hand-light.

He didn't wear a mask. The face was familiar. It was a spider Faunus.

"Th-that… was the boy's father." Jaune realized. They looked so much alike, there was no mistake possible.

"So?" Manus asked, unperturbed. "I'm not letting ourselves get caught again. We're not getting another chance like this."

"You killed him!" Jaune repeated, staring at his arm which was stained by the man's blood.

"What was I supposed to do?" Manus protested.

"Oh I don't know, knock him unconscious?!"

"You think I had time for that? It's easier to just kill!"

"You can't kill humans! Or Faunus! I thought we were clear on that!"

"Well, I did!" Manus snapped. "Get over it, Zone. He was our enemy. It was a matter of life or death, and I'll kill as many as I have to in order to survive!"

"You… You…" Jaune kept staring at his arm.

His arm.

It was his arm. He might as well have killed the man himself.

An angry red eye spawned in his palm, followed by a mouth. His index finger transformed into a small arm, and soon it was like he was holding a mutant puppet in his right hand.

The small puppet slapped him with one of its little arms like an angry baby.

"Zone!" The puppet talked, "We can't linger, we must escape now before they find the body!"

"R-right… Right, right, right… yes…" Jaune mumbled to himself, still staring at his strange hand and at the dead body.

"Goddammit, Zone!" Manus groaned and moved again like a tentacle. He picked up the body, dumping him in a crate with the vegetables.

Jaune stared at the scene of his arm cleaning the murder scene, still shocked, not sure what he was supposed to do.

 _Manus is right,_ Jaune tried to convince himself. _There was no choice. It was him or us. There was no choice, there was no choice._

Manus closed the crate, and pushed another one on top of the blood puddle, covering all the traces.

Soon, it was like nothing happened.

Like nothing happened.

…Nothing happened.

"Zone!" Manus called again, "Snap out of it!"

"Right," Jaune shook his head and focused back on their main concern: escaping. He felt a pit of coldness grow in his heart, overwhelming his feelings of regret. "Right… Of course. Now that we're out of the cage, let's get out of here."

"O...kay?" Manus agreed hesitantly, surprised by the sudden change. "Good..."

 _Zzzzuuu._

His hand returned to normal and Jaune took the stairs, slowly making his way to the door at the top.

"People are guarding the house," Manus informed, sensing the White Fang members negative emotions. "Four are on the first floor, no one second floor."

Jaune nodded silently, slowly opening the door.

The house was messy. The door opened on a small corridor, in which was a large entrance giving on a living room. Voices were coming from there.

"-e leaving soon, I promise."

"I sure hope so," Someone else grunted. "My house isn't a refuge for White Fang activists. All the tents will attract attention, you need to keep moving or this position will be compromised-"

Jaune tuned out the conversation, examining his options.

The entrance of the living room was right in front of the exit, so he couldn't pass through without getting seen.

As he looked through the windows, he saw it was night.

There were several tents built around the house. This was truly a White Fang base.

The only option to escape unnoticed was the second set of stairs.

Jaune carefully stepped into the corridor and closed the door behind him.

"Lock it," Jaune whispered.

Manus raised Jaune's hand and applied his finger to the door's lock. Jaune felt his finger melting as his flesh filled up the keyhole.

The lock clicked softly and Manus took out his finger, a key-shaped bone extending from his index.

That little trick sure was useful, Jaune thought as he moved to climb upstairs.

"I need to find some clothes…" Jaune muttered, still in his boxers. "It's getting cold."

Cold, yes… Inside and outside, literally and figuratively. It was an accurate description of what he was feeling.

"We should have taken the clothes of the guy we killed in the cave." Manus pointed out.

"… They were covered in blood." Jaune said quietly.

"Ah, good point, Zone."

Jaune entered a bedroom and searched for some clothes. After some search, he found his size: a tank-top, some black pants and a leather jacket that went down below his knees, as well as shoes too big for his feet.

"Perfect…" Jaune muttered, looking at himself through the mirror.

"You still need to hide your face," Manus said.

Jaune put on the jacket's hood.

"Good enough for now." Manus decided.

Jaune nodded absently and looked through the window.

The house was surrounded by a dozen tents. How was he going to get out?

"Should we get my scroll and weapons back?" Jaune wondered.

"We can't risk it." Manus refused.

"But, Crocea Mors... And they have my civilian consultant badge too."

"Tukzon came by, Zone. He retrieved it for you."

"...Tukzon?" Jaune repeated, blinking.

Jaune's right hand twitched weirdly. "...Sorry. I meant Tukson."

"Tukson came?"

"Yes, but he couldn't find a way to open the cage."

"...And so he left? Just like that?"

Manus hesitated. "...I convinced him to leave."

Jaune paused. "You convinced him."

"Yes."

"... _YOU._ Convinced him." Jaune repeated, not impressed with the Grimm parasite.

"He didn't realize anything, Zone." Manus sighed. "You have nothing to worry about. I handled it perfectly, without getting discovered."

Did he?

"Okay..." Jaune accepted eventually. There was no time to question Manus. "Well, that does make our escape plan much simpler." He recognized.

Yes. He'd have to thank Tukson for his help, this man was really too nice to him.

He didn't deserve it at all.

Jaune hurriedly focused back on the White Fang base through the window and hummed as he analyzed the different ways he could take to escape. The best was probably to disguise himself and leave quietly.

He noticed a tent clearly bigger than the others.

Jaune widened his eyes as he discerned Adam and his henchman enter the big tent with… _Torchwick_.

"So they're really working together…" Jaune mumbled, not really surprised.

"Zone, we have to go," Manus reminded him, "Before someone realizes the guy we killed is missing."

"We have to learn their plans first. This is a unique opportunity! We could catch both Torchwick and Adam!"

"This is too risky, Zone."

"Ebony would definitely give us the Magnum if we pull it off," Jaune said, knowing Manus wanted the gun badly.

"I'd rather save my life, Zone."

"Well… too bad I'm the one with the legs," Jaune decided.

Manus grumbled to himself. "Don't be surprised if we have to kill someone else, Zone..."

Jaune felt a stab of guilt to his heart.

That… that was true… But still, that chance was too good to pass up, wasn't it?

How many people could he save by uncovering their plans?

...It was the least he could do. _That_ was the job of a Huntsman, of a civilian consultant to the Police.

Jaune quietly opened the window, which was conveniently positioned above a tent.

He jumped down and landed behind the tent.

"No one inside,' Manus muttered quietly.

Jaune nodded and stepped under the canopy.

There wasn't much in the tent. Just a bunch of sleeping bags on the ground and a side table with a candle.

"We need a mask." Jaune groaned.

"Let's kill someone else then," Manus suggested eagerly.

"No!" Jaune refused immediately. He lowered his voice, "We'll just knock him unconscious. Understood?"

"...Yes, Zone..." Manus sighed obediently.

They waited a while in the tent. After a long time, someone finally entered the tent.

Manus swiftly hit him behind the head, and the man fell down, unconscious.

Jaune took his mask and positioned the body on one of the sleeping bags, to make it seem like he was sleeping.

"Now…Let's hope it'll work." Jaune said, putting the mask on his face below his hood. "I don't want to risk waiting any longer. Should we take his clothes too?"

"Some Faunus will be able to smell his scent on you." Manus pointed out. "Those we have now come from a dress-robe so they don't smell much. I suggest we keep our clothes, even if your skin is still stained with your dried blood."

"Good idea…"

Dammit, White Fang members sure were hard to deal with, between night-vision, Faunus mutations and a better sense of smell.

Jaune took a deep breath, straightened his back and stepped outside, trying his best to look confident, ready to run as fast as possible at any sign of recognition.

He walked rapidly through the camp, receiving odd looks as he wasn't wearing their standard uniform.

However, no one stopped him.

Maybe they weren't so hard to deal with after all. He just had to wear the mask and everything would be fine.

Jaune made his way to the side of the giant tent, finding a nice quiet hidden spot, and tried his best to listen to what they were saying.

"- be a little longer." Torchwick was saying. "This isn't just a random dust shop, so I'll need a few more hands. I was provided with four bull-heads this time."

There was a silence, and someone stepped out of the tent. It was Adam's lieutenant, the one with the chain-saw. He started asking around for volunteers, so Jaune cautiously retreated behind the tent.

"Anything else…?" Adam demanded. He didn't seem to enjoy Torchwick's presence.

"Nothing much… Of course, I'd appreciate it if your men didn't trash the whole place this time…"

Suddenly something poked Jaune's shoulder. He spun around, Manus ready to strike.

Mismatched eyes stared back at him.

"Neo…?" Jaune hissed, panicked. "What are you doing here, this is _dangerous_!"

She tilted her head to the side and looked him up and down.

She clapped her hands, having apparently recognized him, and grabbed his arm, trying to lead him out of his hiding place.

"Hey, no!" Jaune protested and jumped away from her, "I'm not a White Fang member, they _captured_ me. I'm escap-" Jaune cut himself, a thought suddenly occurring to him. He frowned, "You're not… working with the White Fang, are you?"

She shrugged and made to grab his arm again.

Jaune took a step back.

"You are…" Jaune realized after watching her reaction. She grimaced in response, and his right arm started pulsing dangerously, Manus preparing for a fight. "You're working with them…!"

Neo paused and frowned, her mouth pouting distastefully.

Jaune gulped and flexed his legs, preparing himself for the worse.

She seemed to think for a moment with an annoyed expression, holding her chin, apparently displeased with the turn of events.

Then suddenly her eyes lit up, apparently making a decision.

At this moment, everything happened quickly.

Neo dashed towards him.

Manus took that as a declaration of war.

A bone blade suddenly spawned from Jaune's hand, several bone spikes sprung out of his arm, and Manus sent a punch towards Neo, extending his arm in a black tentacle.

A lethal blow, that would kill any normal person. There was no doubt about Manus's intentions.

Just as it hit, Neo shattered into a million pieces.

"Huh?" Jaune breathed, panicking. "Dammit... You can't seize every opportunity to kill someone, Manus!"

Furthermore, she had seen the spikes in his arm. She knew his arm was not normal, she knew it was some kind of strange mutation.

 _Zzzzzzzzuuu._

His arm returned to normal. "Where is she? Where?" Manus asked urgently, no doubt wanting to kill Neo for witnessing the changes in his arm.

"I don't know, she vanished!" Jaune replied, looking in every direction.

Another sound of glass shattering coming from just behind them reached their ears.

Jaune spun around just to find the remnants of shatters disappear.

Fear shot through Jaune's gut as he widened his eyes, dashing towards another hiding place.

She'd been there all the time?! That meant... She probably even heard Manus talk!

"Crap..." Jaune dashed to yet another hiding place, getting away from the big tent. Neo would raise the alarm any moment now.

"This is bad, Zone." Manus groaned, equally worried. "Look."

Jaune looked at the direction Manus pointed at.

There was a bullhead, in which several White Fang members were climbing in. Torchwick was sat in the pilot's seat, having finished his short meeting with Adam.

Neo was there too. She took a cautious look around and took the seat next to Torchwick.

"Crap…" Jaune cursed. "She works with Torchwick, seriously?"

"I was against it before," Manus groaned dangerously, "But now that we're discovered, we have no choice but to silence her, Zone."

"By killing her?" Jaune asked, feeling his heart clench. "But, she didn't raise the alarm..."

"Yes, by killing her," Manus stated, categorically. There was no place for discussion.

Jaune felt sick to the stomach. There had to be another way, surely? She was mute. How could she talk?

He'd have to figure out a way to convince Manus. For now, they needed to act before the bullhead were full.

"So we volunteer, we apprehend Neo, and then we stop Torchwick's plan?" Jaune summarized.

"Two humans with one claw," Manus confirmed. "Literally."

"Not funny!"

Jaune went back to the tent where they knocked down one of the members. They stripped him and put on his clothes, the true White Fang uniform this time. This way, even Neo wouldn't recognize him, which would give them the advantage of surprise.

Jaune took a deep breath and stepped out of the tent towards the lieutenant.

"You volunteer?" The White Fang lieutenant grunted to him, looking him up and down.

He nodded to the man in front of him, fearing he could recognize his voice.

"Get on, then." He grunted and left him.

He walked to the bullhead, pausing by the front seats. Neo was sat there, and she raised an eyebrow at him. She couldn't see who he was, with his mask.

Jaune quickly continued his walk to the back of the bullhead. He exhaled slowly.

"Calm down, Zone." Manus hissed, having raised his hand to Jaune's ear.

"She knows…" He groaned anxiously. "What are we going to do?"

"She can't talk. And she's crazy." Manus reassured, "No one will believe her."

Right... She was mute and crazy.

Of course!

She would have trouble communicating, and no one would believe her story! And she was a criminal so she couldn't go to the VPD or call any Huntsman.

So they didn't _need_ to kill her!

Just as he was about to tell that to Manus, the other White Fang members helped him to climb in the bullhead, offering their hands.

"Nervous, huh?" One of them chuckled. "You'll see, we may be working with a human, but it'll be worth it!"

"... It's my first time," Jaune said hesitantly.

"Aaaah, those are always the _best_!" The man laughed, putting his arm around Jaune's shoulder. "It'll stay all your life, brother. I'm Perry! If you have any questions, just ask me!"

"Thanks." Jaune nodded to the terrorist. "I'm, uh… I'm Manus."

Jaune's right hand twitched in annoyance when he said that.

"Perry!" Torchwick called, looking back at his crew. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Perry shouted back, annoyed. "Fucking human." He whispered.

"Damn animals." Torchwick echoed back.

Jaune frowned as he stared at the two criminals sat in the front seats.

It seemed like Neo didn't inform anyone that Jaune had escaped. Not even Torchwick... Why? It couldn't be just because she was mute?

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are leaving now~!" Torchwick announced, starting the engines.

The bull-head rose in the sky and departed.

"I feel like I've forgotten something." Jaune wondered.

"A weapon?" Perry asked, eyeing him up and down. "Don't worry, we have some spare in the back."

"No…" Jaune paled, his stomach protesting. "Oh no…"

Bullheads and Jaune... They didn't mix at all, he completely forgot!

"Hey, you good, brother?" Another asked him. "You don't look great."

"Brgl..."

"H-hey. Don't!"

Unfortunately, Jaune couldn't contain it any longer. He began repainting the bullhead's inside with regurgitated vegetables, and everyone started shouting and jumping away from him in panic.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **So much happened in this chapter, dammit. I'm not used to dealing with so many things at once. I've reviewed the chapter and edited it many times, this is what came out of it. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **Next chapter: in two weeks.**


	15. You can go ahead

**Here we go again~**

* * *

 **In the streets of Vale**

Ren sighed as yet another person shook his head.

"Didn't see 'em."

"I see… Thank you for your time."

"Uh-huhh," The old man nodded.

Ren frowned as he went back in the street. If he was Jaune or Blake, where would he be?

Honestly, this was getting more and more worrying. The fact that they disappeared at the _same_ time couldn't be mere coincidence… Where did that leave them?

"And so we need to find our friend Blakey because she's having a fight with her team!"

Ren held back another sigh of frustration as he went back to his childhood friend Nora and her new friend.

Penny Pollendina, aka Nora Valkyrie 2.0.

Because he really needed a second one in his life.

"Ooh, that's _fascinating_!" Penny clapped her hands together, "Blakey, you mean the Faunus girl!"

"Huh? She's a Faunus?!"

"Yes!" Penny nodded. "You know, the uhhh, cat ears."

"Cat ears?" Nora gasped, "What cat ears?"

"The ones on her head," Ren said flatly. "Hidden under the bow."

Ren, being observant, had known about Blake's Faunus heritage ever since he saw the bow twitch on its own. That, combined with how Blake hissed angrily when her team teased her, was enough to put the pieces together.

All in all, he didn't know how people failed to notice that detail, especially her own team.

"W-wait a minute, Renny! You _knew_!" Nora pointed an accusing finger.

"It wasn't hard to spot." He shrugged and nodded to Penny. "She noticed at first glance too."

"So I did!" Penny nodded happily.

"I see, I see." Nora nodded wisely, arms crossed. "She does like a little weakness for fish!"

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know," Ren said. "Apparently she's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasped. "That's terrible!" She grabbed Ren by the shoulders and started shaking him. Ren let her, completely used to such treatment. "Don't you worry Renny, my friend! I will help you to find her!"

"Hey, hey, don't shake Renny like that! You'll break him!" Nora protested – hypocritically – and came between them.

"Thank you for your help, Penny," Ren sighed, having already been resigned to have her on board. "We should go, there's only so much daylight."

"Wait! An ice cream seller!" Suddenly pointed to the other side of the street. "I want ice cream!"

"I'm not buying you another ice cream, Nora." Ren sighed.

"Eeeeeeh~~? But, it's not the same stand… We need to buy them while the Festival is happening...!"

"Don't worry, friend Nora!" Penny patted Nora's shoulder. "I can buy you some creamy ice!"

"P-penny!" Nora half-cried, hugging the girl to death. Amazingly, Penny didn't even wince at being crushed in Nora's arms. "What would I do without yoouuu~"

"Don't… Ugh." Ren shook his head and face-palmed.

People capable of handling Nora weren't so numerous, so he was glad that she was getting another friend, but…

Penny was way too naive.

Ever since they met her the day before, she seemed to be quite ignorant about the world, and she took everything at face value.

Needless to say, Nora was happy to educate her new friend.

"And so, when we find my slacker of a disciple, we're gonna break some legs!" Nora said happily after getting her ice cream.

"Oh, is that traditional behavior between student and teacher? Sen-sational!"

"…"

Ren stayed quiet.

 _I'm sorry, Jaune._

* * *

 **In Torchwick's bullhead**

"Aaaalright~ End of the ride, guys. Everyone prepare yourself!"

There were several cries of joy as the White Fang members heard Torchwick announcing the landing of the bullhead.

Jaune groaned tiredly, which made the others tense up and glance at him warily. After having emptied the content of his stomach – and more – he couldn't really blame them.

After these two awful days – and now, the motion sickness – Jaune's body was getting exhausted.

Thinking pragmatically, it was going to be hard to actually stop this operation all by himself.

But, it wasn't like he _had_ to fight…

Jaune sighed in relief as he felt the bullhead stabilize, and land on the solid ground. The doors opened, letting a welcome fresh air in the vehicle. Everyone ran outside and proceeded to take deep breaths.

"Thank god we've arrived!"

"Shit, what the hell was that? That was terrifying!"

"Alright, alright, everyone, get to work," Perry ordered. "The worst is behind us. Grab the tow cables."

"What about vomit boy?" someone asked.

"Let him sleep." Perry scoffed. "He's useless right now."

"Hey!" Jaune protested weakly from the bullhead. He sat up, still a bit pale. "Th-that was just motion sickness!"

"No," Perry shook his head, grimacing. "That was not 'just motion sickness'… That was… some sort of _chemical weapon_!"

"Hey, what's the hold-up?" Roman called impatiently and stepped outside too. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, soooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace!"

Wow, was that how he usually ordered everyone around?

There was no way they were going to listen to him after he called them _animals_ , right?

But no, the White Fang members did as they were told.

"…Seriously?" Jaune mumbled to himself as he looked outside and watched the White Fang members get to work while Torchwick observed their surroundings.

"Looks like they're willing to work with him, Zone," Manus commented, observing the scene with him.

"Never-mind that…" Jaune shook his head, "If they don't want me to help them, that's perfect for us. How should we proceed?" Jaune asked.

Manus hummed, considering the situation.

"…Where is Neo?" He finally asked.

"… Good question. I don't see her," Jaune said, noticing her absence. "But you know, no one would believe in something like a Grimm parasite, especially if the story is coming from _her_ of all people. It's like Nora telling one of her outrageous stories. So... Killing her shouldn't be a priority."

Jaune glanced at his hand anxiously, waiting for Manus to answer. Would he reconsider?

"I understand that…" Manus mused, considering the arguments. "Still, I'm not convinced. We shouldn't take the risk, Zone."

Jaune stayed quiet and picked up one of the White Fang's rifles in the back of the bullhead.

As expected, he wasn't able to convince Manus.

Maybe he was being naive, but he didn't like the idea of letting Manus kill someone while he watched from the sidelines.

Not to mention the consequences something like that could have on his psyche. He had enough trouble as it was.

However, since they couldn't find Neo...

 _Let's hope this won't be an issue._

Focusing back on the plan, Jaune made his way to the pilot's seat.

There had to be a communication device installed on those bullheads, so he could call the emergency number.

"Crap, I don't know what button it is," Jaune grumbled to himself as he hesitated.

"Zone, you want to notify the authorities of this operation?" Manus assumed.

"Yeah..."

Jaune glanced around again, worried that someone could see him.

Thankfully, it seemed nobody paid the bullhead any attention.

"There," Manus said, pushing a button.

 _Dzzzzzz._

A small screen deployed itself out of the control panel.

"How did you know?" Jaune asked.

"There was a light flickering, Zone."

"You just pushed the pretty light, huh? You're lucky you didn't start the engines." Jaune mumbled to himself, touching the tactile screen.

"No, it shouldn't be that simple to start the engines, Zone." Manus argued while Jaune called the police.

" _V.P.D. emergencies. What's the matter…"_

The voice paused, probably staring at Jaune who was displayed on his screen.

Well, that was understandable.

If it was Jaune, he would freeze too if a White Fang member directly called the police like that.

Because, Jaune was still wearing a White Fang mask and uniform.

"The White Fang is doing an operation at Vale's docks, under the command of Torchwick." Jaune summarized the situation.

"… _What docks?"_ The voice asked.

"What docks?" Jaune repeated. "The ones with all the dust! I don't know where it is."

"… _Okay, we are sending our people. What's your name?"_

"…Manus."

Manus rolled his eye in Jaune's palm.

Don't roll your eye like that.

It wasn't like Jaune could tell his true name to the police while he was wearing a White Fang outfit.

He just had to roll with it.

" _Okay, Manus. How old are you?"_

"Seventeen..." Jaune answered absently, glancing around carefully at his surroundings.

" _You're seventeen?"_

"Yes. I'm calling from one of their bullhead…"

" _Stay in that bullhead, Manus. Don't get out. Stay hidden at all cost until the police arrive. You're doing great. Describe to me what you can see."_

"They're scattering… and knocking on the containers." Jaune reported dutifully. "There is a lot of them. They are armed with guns… Some have swords, too." He suddenly heard some footsteps, coming from the bullhead's side. "Crap, I think someone is coming." Jaune hissed.

"Where's vomit boy at?" He heard someone ask.

"Don't know. Don't care." Someone else said.

"Crap crap crap crap…" Jaune hissed, ending the call.

"Hey, vomit boy!" One of them called. "Where you at!"

They came closer, approached the front of the vehicle and saw him sitting in the front seat.

They paused, staring at him.

"Hey!" Jaune waved awkwardly. "Um… Hello… Mister…"

One of them scoffed. "Well, if it isn't _Manus_ , our new little recruit."

"Did you really had to throw up all over the bullhead?" The other sighed. "Come on, bro."

They opened the bullhead's door and took a quick look at the inside, making Jaune tense.

"So… What are you doing here?" The first one questioned, suspicious.

"Oh, you know – just chillin' around." Jaune waved his hand vaguely.

"Chillin' around?"

"Chillin' around…"

"Screwing with our plans?"

"…Screwing with our plans?"

" _Are you_?"

"N-no…"

"Good. Cause that would be bad."

"How bad…?"

"We'd have to kill you."

"That's bad…"

"Indeed." He laughed and glanced at the screen of the bullhead's scroll. "Stupid looking scroll you got there."

"Yes." Jaune glanced at the screen too. To his horror, the scroll's screen had lit up an unknown number. "It's just… Commercial calls." He hanged up. "Haha... Nothing else."

"Yeah… Nice try, dumb-ass." The second guy commented and raised his rifle.

Manus moved in response and suddenly extended Jaune's arm in a flash, sending a controlled, powerful punch in the guy's face.

"You treato-" Jaune's left arm grabbed the second man by the mouth, muffling any attempt at shouting.

Manus swiftly turned his arm around like a tentacle and hit the man on the back of his head, knocking him out.

Jaune exhaled sharply, looking around.

As the fight had taken place between the bullhead and a container, it seemed no one had heard anything.

Jaune quickly dragged the two unconscious Faunus and put them in the bullhead's seats, while he looked in all direction to make sure no one saw him.

Once that was done, he quickly left the bullhead.

"Good job on taking that guy out," Jaune whispered, getting as far away as possible from the two unconscious bodies.

"You too, Zone."

Now, the authorities were alerted.

With that, the police should come soon, and with a pretty good idea of the threat.

With any luck, they would find a nearby Huntsman or specialist to handle Torchwick too.

As Jaune walked around the docks, everyone was busying themselves with various tasks, scattering everywhere. It seemed like nobody had noticed the fight.

Everyone was so scattered… That worked to Jaune's advantage.

That way, he would be able to knock them out one by one.

Jaune sneakily made his way through the docks, approaching another pair of members.

"Things are bad these days... Do you think this group could get any worse?" One of them asked.

"Indeed, I think so." The other replied darkly.

"...stupid, goddamn..." The first grumbled.

"..."

Jaune and Manus repeated their simultaneous attack from earlier, in perfect synch.

The two Faunus were smoothly knocked unconscious and their bodies fell to the ground.

"Four down," Jaune whispered.

He released a slow, tired breath, and moved swiftly to one of their members who had strayed from the group and was isolated.

"How much fucking longer do I have to work with... Fuck..." The man was mumbling to himself and continued to grumble something inaudible under his breath.

...What the hell, what's with these guys.

This is just depressing.

Were they forced into it, much like Tukson?

No, at the very least, they had to have volunteered to be in this particular operation...

Thinking that and nodding to himself, Jaune inaudibly approached the man from behind, making sure his steps were quiet.

He clenched his fist as Manus augmented the size of his arm. With a controlled, powerful quick strike, he hit the man's head.

The man let out a little gasp and went unconscious.

"Five down," Jaune muttered and pushed the body behind a nearby crate.

This was going better than expected, considering he was sick just moments ago.

Jaune turned back to the group to search for a new isolated target.

"Stop! Nobody move!"

A shout suddenly made everyone freeze.

That voice…

No way.

Jaune turned towards its direction.

Torchwick had a blade on his throat.

Held by Blake.

"Woah!" Torchwick laughed, "Take it easy there, little lady!"

Everyone pointed their weapons at her, naturally.

A human shield wasn't the best choice when facing White Fang members…

"Crap," Jaune mumbled to himself as he watched the scene, gripping his gun and readying himself to jump in at a moment's notice.

"Crap, indeed," Manus commented in his ear. "That's a bad timing, Zone…"

"Now they're going to escape before the police arrive." Jaune hissed, frustrated. "We need to gain time until then."

Blake reached for her bow and tossed it aside, revealing her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang!" She proclaimed, "Why are you helping this scum?"

Hm?

Jaune paused. Was she actually buying time?

The White Fang members lowered their weapons, glancing at each other uncomfortably.

Oh, was that what Blake was trying?

Huh, it seemed to be working. She sure knew how to talk to her former henchmen.

If she could return the situation just by using words, and make them doubt themselves, that would simplify things.

"Two of our brothers are unconscious!" Someone suddenly called from the bullhead. The bodies were found. "Someone's lurking around!"

Hearing that, the White Fang members raised their weapons again, glaring at Blake.

 _Sorry, Blake. That was my doing, I'm very sorry, it's my fault._

Torchwick laughed. "Kids, kids, kids… Isn't it obvious? The White Fang and I have joined forces to make business together!"

"Tell me what it is!" Blake ordered, hardening her grip. "And I'll put an end to this little operation!"

Noises of turbine engines came to them as a second and a third bullhead appeared above them.

Those two bullheads were probably full of White Fang members too.

"I doubt you'll be able to back up your words," Roman smirked. "This isn't something you alone can stop..."

As he said that, and the bullheads lights focused on their group.

 _Boom!_

An explosion sent Blake and Torchwick opposite sides, and White Fang opened fire on her as well.

Jaune jogged towards them, intending to catch Torchwick by surprise, since his cover was still intact.

As Torchwick was firing explosive bullets at Blake and Jaune was about to attack, someone landed in the middle of the White Fang members.

It was a monkey Faunus. He dropped on them out of nowhere and started beating them up with a red staff.

Whoever it was, Jaune was grateful.

Now, he turned towards Torchwick, flexing his legs, dashed and reached for-

A kick suddenly violently connected with Jaune's temple, sending him flying to crash in a warehouse's wall.

"Ugh…" Jaune winced, trying to stand up and failing, his head hurting. "Aouch…"

"Zone! Are you okay?"

"My Aura took the most of it, but… I can't block many blows like this one. We need to end this quickly."

"Got it," Manus nodded.

Jaune stood up from his crash, and looked up at his enemy.

Standing in front of him was Neo, an umbrella in hand.

She waited for him to make a move, a little smile on her face.

How did she know he was going to attack Torchwick?

To know that, did it mean she'd been watching what he was doing all this time?

No, that was probably some sort of super instinct.

"…We can't take her, Zone." Manus stated. "We don't have Crocea Mors, and you're still weak. This is too risky… We should retreat, Zone."

Retreat? A retreat wasn't possible, they were cornered against a wall. Besides...

"You want to leave Blake to fight alone?" Jaune scoffed. "I don't think _so_!"

After shouting that last word he dashed towards Neo, determined to get through her to help the others.

In response, Manus doubled his arm's size, also preparing for combat.

Neo smirked, easily deflected his first punch with a tap on the wrist, and violently sent her elbow in his face.

Pain surged through his nose as the powerful blow made him stumble back, dazed.

As he held his nose painfully, his eyes refocused on his opponent, blinking painfully, his vision blurring.

"Crap…" Jaune blinked, shaking his head to get rid of the fatigue.

He was getting really weak after his abduction, because of his constant use of Aura, plus his motion sickness… but he still had decent reserves left.

He could do this.

Neo tilted her head to the side and motioned him to come try again, a shit-eating grin on her face.

"…"

A gasp of pain reached his ears. Blake was in trouble.

Jaune felt a spike of anger, his blood boiling.

"Dammiiiiiiit!" With a battle-cry, he charged Neo again.

Neo flexed her legs and sent a kick towards…

 _Ahem._

Let's pause for a second.

And talk about high heels.

Shoes of every shape and style are loved by women, but high heels, in particular, are pure evil.

To be fair, considering how short Neo was, it was understandable that she'd want to wear high heels.

You see, with high heels, the heel, compared to the toe, is significantly higher off the ground.

These type of shoes went beyond merely protecting the foot from the ground, or just improving the efficiency of walking.

High heels made the wearer taller, accentuating the calf muscle and the length of the leg overall.

Yes, in insight, Jaune understood, and he had no problem with women wearing high heels for that reason.

However… Why would you use this kind of shoes for combat?!

You lose stability, and your footwork has to be adjusted – there's just no valid reason to wear high heels for combat!

Except... if you were a sadistic psycho like Neo.

Y-you would understand too, if you had your b-balls mercilessly... c-crushed by such high heels.

…Come to think of it, didn't Weiss wear high heels too?

All right, let's get back to the fight.

Jaune released a manly scream of agony.

* * *

 **With Blake.**

Blake froze as she heard a scream coming from behind a warehouse.

"Some girl's in trouble!" She shouted to Sun.

"Eyes on me, little lady!" Torchwick took advantage of her distraction and landed a powerful blow on her temple.

Sun was quick to switch with her and started an exchange of blows with Torchwick.

That criminal sure was strong, able to hold his own against both Blake and Sun.

She stood up hastily and dashed to help Sun, just as he was getting overwhelmed.

Torchwick pushed Sun away and blocked her blow with his cane, before he jumped back to make some distance.

He pointed his cane at her and fired multiple shots in quick succession, before he swiftly waved his cane through one of them, which resulted in a wave of fire coming towards her.

She barely escaped the deadly attack by jumping above it.

She gasped in panic when Torchwick targeted a container hanging from cables above her.

The criminal shot the cables, and the container rushed towards Blake.

She was going to be crushed by that heavy container. It was certain death.

Reacting instinctively with her sharp reflexes, she used her semblance and left a clone to take the hit while her body brutally changed momentum and direction.

As the container crashed on the ground in a loud explosion, she tumbled on the ground, and Torchwick was ready to welcome her, pointing his cane to her temple.

He smirked.

"DAAAAAHH!" A shout reached their ears.

Someone was flying through the air towards them, standing on a hammer.

The girl waved her weapon just as she landed, landing a crushing strike on Torchwick's legs.

There was an audible, painful _crack_ which made Blake and Sun wince. The man was sent flying and crashed into a crate.

"Aaaaarg! My legs!" Torchwick yelled angrily.

"Nora?!" Blake gasped in surprise.

"That's what you get!" Nora grinned happily.

Blake didn't think she would ever be so _happy_ to see this girl break some legs like she always said she would.

"Are you okay?" Ren arrived with her and helped Blake to stand. "We saw the explosion from the streets, and Nora wanted to see what was happening."

"Of course she did…" Blake half-laughed. "Thank you."

"The others are on their way, along with the police… We just need to gain time." Ren said.

True to his words, a distant siren came to their ears, announcing the police's arrival.

Meanwhile, another orange-haired girl was beating the rest of the White Fang members with a dozen of blades rotating around her body.

The White Fang members were fleeing everywhere, panicked, easily getting handled.

Even when the White Fang piloted the bullheads in the air and fired their weapons at the sword girl, she just deflected the bullets and blew them up with a Kamehameha.

"… _This_ is buying time?" Sun wondered, gaping at the chaos.

"...Don't ask me." Ren sighed, just as clueless as they were yet somehow remaining composed.

"Uuurgh…" They heard a groan of pain coming from the bullhead.

Turning towards Torchwick, Blake saw the man trying to escape.

Cursing angrily, he was tossing some unconscious White Fang members out of the bullhead's front seat.

"Not so fast," She shouted and dashed after Torchwick, who gritted his teeth and pointed his cane towards her.

Before he fired, however, something exploded, and everyone with an Aura froze.

That was because they sensed something, only people with Aura could sense.

A thirst for killing, a sense of danger…

There was no mistaking it.

Turning towards the explosion, they discovered it was one of the warehouse's walls that suddenly broke apart.

What rushed out of the smoke confirmed all their fears.

* * *

 **Minutes earlier.**

Jaune was getting more tired by the minute.

Because of such fatigue, he had allowed Neo to taunt him and his emotions got the better of him.

Now, Jaune was trying his best to defend himself from Neo's attacks, being extra careful to dodge every kick, and Manus was helping him by stopping the deadliest blows with precision.

However… It was no use.

While Neo seemed to favor kicks – damn those _high heels_ – she also knew how to deflect his attacks with her hands, and even performed some complex moves twisting her body around his to slam him on the ground.

…In fact, Jaune was pretty sure that her umbrella was her weapon of choice, and she hadn't even bothered to use it yet.

Even more insulting: she seemed to purposefully do it all in a graceful, elegant manner as if she was putting on a show.

Overall, he was completely dominated, no matter what dirty trick he tried to pull - pulling hair, exploding dust, mind games - it was all useless.

It didn't take long for Neo to end the fight.

With a final, decisive kick, she sent him crashing through a wall into a warehouse and slid all the way inside until his head bumped into a crate.

Jaune released a cry of pain, his vision blurring again.

He coughed as the cloud of dust resulting from the crash slowly dispersed.

He was getting worn-down.

So exhausted… He tried to stand up, only for his legs to fail to carry his body.

"Grrr…" Jaune's whole body ached as again, he struggled to stand up again, glaring at the girl who gracefully jumped through the hole and landed on a crate in the warehouse.

Neo smirked mockingly, looking down at him.

Damn you...

Jaune managed to get on his feet with difficulty.

Even after getting beaten up so much, he _s_ _till_ had a bit of Aura, as expected of his insanely large reserves, but his body was becoming harder and harder to move around.

"Heh… I'm almost out of Aura," Jaune sighed, exhausted, and Neo stared at him curiously. "However… Coming in this restricted place was a big mistake on your part." He panted. "Because indoors… there's no one around to witness!"

As he said that, his arm started pulsing wildly, releasing black smoke.

Neo merely grinned and observed the phenomenon with an excited expression.

This confirmed it for Jaune.

Seeing such an expression on Neo's face even though his arm was transforming into a monster, he stopped caring, banishing any second thought from his heart, and his eyes narrowed in cold resignation.

Now, Jaune might have been severely exhausted from his fight, and after spending two days in the White Fang cave, perhaps he wasn't thinking straight, and his mind was growing heavy, but… Jaune gave up.

"Manus… You can go ahead."

Jaune's arm twitched and immediately spawned a tentacle. It rapidly lashed towards Neo, who merely side-stepped in response.

It didn't look like she was very surprised to see his arm transform into a tentacle, it was more like she was waiting for it.

The tentacle settled around a metallic bar from a scaffolding a few meters behind her. Then, Jaune felt his arm shift.

He realized what was happening at the last moment as the tentacle quickly retracted, sending Jaune's body flying towards Neo like a grappling device.

He raised his left arm in mid-air and clenched his fist, sending a powerful punch directly in Neo's face, catching her by surprise.

Or so he thought.

She shattered into a thousand pieces of glass.

"Dammit," Jaune roared angrily as Manus retracted back. "That annoying semblance again! Come back here!"

Jaune didn't know if it was just some kind of illusion or if this was straight up _teleportation_ , but it was going to complicate their task.

Manus transformed again and spawned three additional limbs from his arm.

Each of those limbs had… two large, blood-red eyes and a big mouth with sharp teeth.

…These limbs were some kind of miniature _King_ _Taijitus_.

The monstrous snakes started searching around for Neo, extending several meters in all directions.

They quickly found her, as she revealed herself by stepping into view with a cocky smirk. However, her expression seemed wary of the new limbs.

The snakes tried to attack her again, lashing out from three different directions.

She dodged the attacks easily, jumping around, twisting her body to let the deadly snakes' bites brush past her, bouncing from walls to crates to containers to walls.

Jaune heard Manus groan in concentration and felt his arm pulsing again.

Manus was pushing himself to the maximum of his ability.

With great effort and concentration, Manus managed to spawn a fourth mini _King Taijitu_ from Jaune's arm, to help the others.

The snakes started surrounding her, and Neo eventually began to get overwhelmed from all directions.

She finally grabbed her umbrella, and a blade extended from the weapon.

Swiftly, she dodged another couple of bites before she pinned one of the snakes to the ground, stabbing its mouth closed.

The snake's body started smoking and evaporating in dark vapors, before...

A second head emerged, this time with white skin.

It was the King Taijitu's ability, each snake had a second head that was white.

Neo cried in pain as the new white head lashed out and bit her shoulder, dealing some decent damage to her Aura for the first time.

However, she quickly managed to pin the body away, and she shattered into pieces again before the snakes could attack her another time.

"…Where?" Jaune muttered, glancing around anxiously.

He suddenly felt a tremendous killing intent directed towards him.

No… It wasn't killing intent. It was something else, something… only a psychopath could feel.

Some kind of... ecstasy?

"Aha!" Jaune laughed tiredly, turning towards its source. He didn't know how, but he was able to locate her through sensing her tremendous negative emotions. "There! She's here!" He called to Manus, taking a step back.

"Zone, careful!" Manus shouted as Neo dashed towards Jaune.

She wore a mad grin on her face, her eyes wide. It made Jaune stumble back in panic as she quickly closed the distance.

Manus intercepted her with his snakes, and the both of them started an exchange of blows, Neo parrying his attacks with her umbrella or deflecting or dodging them with acrobatic moves.

"…" Jaune watched, gaping.

He found himself a useless spectator watching the fight between Neo and Manus's tentacles. He was too exhausted to do anything meaningful.

Still, that girl was insanely agile, more so than both Manus and Jaune could have imagined.

Though it seemed Manus managed to keep up with her, because of his four limbs.

However, Jaune noticed as he watched the fight, Manus was getting tired too, he could see it as the tentacles started slowing down.

Furthermore, it seemed that Neo was enjoying the fight so much that she was getting faster and faster.

If it continued like this, they were going to lose this fight.

Jaune glanced around desperately, searching for a solution.

Suddenly, without any warning, a door opened to Jaune's right.

Several members of the White Fang rushed in, panicked.

"Get away from her swords!" Someone shouted.

"Hurry!" Another yelled.

They snapped the door close behind them and turned back towards them.

Jaune, Manus, and Neo had frozen, looking at the White Fang in surprise.

"...Huh?"

The White Fang members stared at Jaune's black arm, from which four King Taijitus had spawned.

Their eyes widened in fear, and some of them fell on the ground, from shock.

Manus turned his red eyes towards them, narrowing dangerously, and transforming one of his snakes into a sharp tentacle and forming a deadly bone blade on its end.

"M-monster… A monster!" One of the Faunus shouted in panic.

"N-no!" Jaune yelled desperately as one of them pointed his gun towards him. "Don't-"

With a quick movement, Manus flashed the tentacle towards him.

One of the men fell down, a bone blade piercing his body.

A memory flashed in Jaune's mind, remembering the man they had killed in the White Fang basement.

"No… Nooo!" Jaune shouted desperately and tried to regain control of his arm. They were all going to die! "RUN!" He shouted towards the White Fang members.

Even though they were terrorists, these guys weren't like Neo…

Some had families, kids. Some were forced into this group. They didn't deserve to die!

"Waaah!" All the White Fang members started to run away in panic after seeing such a monster kill one of their own so effortlessly.

There was a struggle in his arm as Jaune tried to regain control of his limb by sending all his remaining Aura into the tentacles.

"Zone!" Manus shouted angrily, while Neo had merely stepped back and was watching the scene. "Don't… try to save … them!"

The White Fang members left the warehouse, slamming the door shut behind them.

Jaune heard the sounds of their hurried footsteps slowly getting away.

"I won't… _accept_ this!" Manus groaned ominously, overwhelming Jaune's Aura in his arm.

"A-ah..." Jaune knelt on the ground, his last bit of Aura spent. Another wave of fatigue surged through his body.

 _PSSHHHHH!_

The snakes and tentacle erupted in black smoke, getting bigger and bigger, and…

And… they separated from Jaune's arm.

"H-huh… W-what?" Jaune blinked as his arm retracted back to a completely normal state on its own.

Manus had… Manus had left his arm... _behind_.

Still shocked, Jaune turned his gaze back towards the mass of dark monstrosity.

 _Pshhhhh…_

The mass twisted around, retracted and melted into a strange shape, tentacle spawning from its body one by one.

It was some kind of... Kraken abomination.

With a violent twitch, the mass expanded and grew several times bigger, easily reaching over three meters, while the tentacles grew three times more.

The terrific monster made of tentacles growled in anger and exploded through the wall, chasing after the White Fang members outside.

"Wha-what…"

Jaune was completely shocked.

How…

What...

The hell...?

Manus never told him he could separate from his body!

What in the world…

Ironically, it was the sight of Neo dashing outside after Manus that brought him back to his senses.

Jaune followed her and somehow found the energy to run outside, panting heavily.

A sense of dread running through his body as he heard cries of terror and agony closing in.

He found Manus tearing the White Fang members apart, completely merciless.

The monster had easily caught up with the terrorists and was slaughtering them like bugs.

Arriving on this scene, Jaune fell on his knees.

It… it was a massacre.

He barely noticed Manus roar in pain as new opponents engaged him.

An orange haired girl, wielding lots of swords around her.

Helping her, were Nora, Ren, Blake, a blonde monkey Faunus and the police.

The monster roared and tried to push them away, switching to a defensive strategy.

However, against such firepower, even the Manus in this form couldn't hold his ground.

The Grimm was slowly torn apart as he tried to parry the blows and dodge, using his tentacles as springs to bounce around.

He struggled for a moment, managing to jump his way out of certain death, before his eyes landed on Jaune.

Manus leaped towards him.

Jaune stumbled back on reflex, frightened by the monster that killed a dozen faunus in a matter of seconds.

"Jaune! Get away!" He heard a voice, Blake's voice, shout.

What was Manus thinking? Had he lost all reason?

Just as Manus was reaching him, the Grimm was shot in the back by Nora's grenades and fell, sliding onthe ground towards him and stopping a couple of meters away from Jaune.

His Grimm body slowly started to disappear in smoke, with a low growl of agony.

"Z… Zooone..."

As he watched the Grimm slowly coming closer, Jaune suddenly realized something.

He raised his right arm, staring at his perfectly normal palm.

For Jaune, time froze.

You don't think it can happen.

But it does happen.

That moment, when everything stops moving.

That moment, when you see your life flash in front of your life.

That moment, when Jaune realized that Manus was truly gone from this arm.

He could just turn around… and leave.

Leave the parasite behind.

Never be bothered by it again.

Be _free_.

No more mutations.

Repair his life back to normal.

And turn the page.

As Jaune looked towards the monster, a pit of cold grew inside him, watching the parasite struggle to reach him.

Why should he save this monster, who mercilessly killed a dozen people?

Jaune felt the pit of cold widening.

Why should he save this monster, who took his arm?

Jaune felt disgust towards this monster, but also contempt, revolt, outrage... and revenge.

This monster, who regularly wanted to kill his friends, and murdered a dozen faunus.

Jaune felt his mind cool, a distinct lack of emotion in his heart.

There would be no regrets.

 _That monster, I'll just let it die._

 _He is just an inconvenience in my life._

" _..."_

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _Zone n-no hurt. Sleep..."_

" _We're… enemy… to both… species. Need… cooperation for… survival."_

" _..."_

" _Zone, cold! Too cold!"_

" _..."_

" _Well, fine. From now on, I'll call you… Manus!"_

" _Manus…?"_

"…"

The cold started receding, an unexpected sadness growing in his heart.

That monster…

Why did he have to give that monster a name?

That monster, it was Manus.

J-just now, what was that feeling of cold-heartedness? Where did all these negative emotions come from?

Time came back. Everyone started moving again.

"Get back!" He heard someone shout.

Manus was just a couple meters from him, crawling desperately towards him.

"Zo...ne..."

Jaune grit his teeth. What could he do in front of his friends?

Suddenly, something hit Jaune from behind.

He stumbled and fell on the ground next to Manus.

"There! Come..." Jaune seized the unexpected, fortuitous opportunity and touched Manus with his palm.

A little snake Grimm spawned from the agonizing monster and buried himself into his arm hungrily, away from the others' line of sight.

The rest, the mass of tentacles, was left behind disintegrating in black smoke.

"You're safe now," Jaune muttered in relief, patting his arm.

Manus stayed quiet, probably falling fast asleep.

Why?

He was probably crazy for doing that, saving a Grimm who slaughtered seven people without hesitation.

But, just before, that feeling of cold, that hatred... Jaune didn't want to feel like that ever again.

He had a feeling, if he had let Manus die, that he would have lost something essential for humans.

That he would have gotten one step closer to becoming a Grimm.

And...

Somehow... it felt so right.

Like everything was back in its place.

"Behind you!" Someone called and his friends finally landed next to him to protect him.

Jaune turned his head tiredly and looked behind him.

Neo stood there, a little smile on her face.

"You…? What…?" Jaune blinked confusedly.

She gave him a wink, and then she shattered into pieces of glass.

"Jaune!" Blake knelt besides him and looked at him worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Had Neo been the one to push him towards Manus?

That… that didn't make any sense.

Ah... His mind felt heavy, he couldn't think anymore.

"I'm... fine." He nodded and tried to stand up. He noticeably winced and fell back.

Blake caught him. "You're not fine! Let me help you."

Jaune leaned on Blake. "No... I'm fine."

Were his eyelids always this heavy?

He fell asleep.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Sun asked. "Why was there such a strong Grimm in the middle of the docks?"

"No clue…" Blake sighed tiredly.

The two of them were carrying Jaune towards the police.

"I never saw anything like it," Sun wondered. "We were lucky, it seemed exhausted from his fight with the White Fang."

"Yeah..."

Blake closed her eyes in shame. How could she face Weiss?

...Working with Torchwick was one thing, but... using Grimm?

Adam had gone way too far this time.

"Torchwick escaaaaped!" Nora cried. "He disappeared all of a sudden, as if he was never there!"

Probably that tricolored haired girl from before, if Blake had to take a guess.

It was frustrating, but... everything wasn't bad.

They did manage to stop the operation, and they now had clear answers about Torchwick's and the White Fang partnership, even if the Grimm's presence remained a mystery.

"Dude said he was fine," Sun said, nodding to Jaune. "But, there's no way that's the case. I mean, we saw the picture, right?"

Right...

Blake gulped and laid Jaune down.

She grabbed his jacket, her hands trembling with hesitation and fear.

She had to face the consequences... She had to look at the result of her selfishness.

She opened the jacket.

"E-eh?" Blake blinked, looking down at Jaune's chest.

"What the...?" Sun blinked, equally surprised.

"But…" Blake patted his chest, trying to discover some secret wound hidden somewhere.

It was a bit dirty with dried blood, but... there was no injury, nor any scar.

There had to be a something somewhere, after seeing that picture!

But no, there was nothing. Just some dried blood and a small bruise on his nose.

"What…" Blake shook her head, blinking rapidly as she searched frenetically. "But, how… He was injured…There was...!"

"Blake... Feeling his abs won't change anything," Sun pointed out.

"What? I-I'm not-"

"Blake?! Jaune?!"

Blake froze, looking up.

Yang and Weiss were there, glaring at them. Ebony was by their side, not quite so angry-looking but still very annoyed.

Blake looked back at her hands, still on Jaune's chest.

This situation... Not good!

Blake jumped away from Jaune's unconscious body, blushing bright red.

"Blake?" Weiss articulated coldly through her teeth, narrowing her sharp eyes as Ebony examined her brother worriedly.

"What is going on?" Yang asked, also irritated. "You, what were you doing...? Were you seriously… with Jaune?"

"No! This… uh…" Blake coughed awkwardly, her face burning as her cat ears flattened on her head in embarrassment.

"This isn't what it looks like?" She tried.

None of them were impressed.

* * *

 **Later, that night.**

 _Brother! My family is sick!_

 _All right, I'll lead you back to you're family's place._

…

 _Why? Why did you kill my father?_

 _I-it wasn't me! I have a Grimm in my arm, he was the one!_

 _It's **your** arm!_

 _Even though I just wanted to thank you for helping my son… I was bringing you food… And you killed me. Who will raise my son now?_

 _Th-there was no other choice! I didn't make that decision!_

 _You could have stopped it. How do you know your arm won't kill someone else?_

 _It killed me!_

 _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..._

 _It killed me, too! Even though I helped you!_

 _What about me? It killed me too!_

 _You're a monster!_

 _A monster putting up the other monster! Accommodating the other monster in his arm, like an innocent pet!_

 _N-no…_

 _You shouldn't be allowed to walk in the streets! You're nothing but a murderer!_

 _Do you really think you can pass as human?_

 _When they find out, everyone will abandon you!_

Jaune gasped awake and reared up, the sheets fall down his chest. He was panting heavily, his heart hammering in his chest, lungs fighting for air.

The room was dark. It was still night. His three teammates were sleeping soundly.

With a shivering hand, Jaune reached up to his face, wiping the sweat and sighing shakily.

That night, Jaune was not able to get more sleep.

* * *

 **Phew, that's done. I finally managed to compile everything I wanted to address in this chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think. Too much drama?**

 **Should I change the tag of this fic again? Someone said that while it had comedic value, the fic was more drama oriented.**

 **Going to sleep now... zzzzzz**

 **Next chapter: in two weeks**


	16. A beautiful night

**Late chapter, Long chapter**

* * *

So apparently Weiss and Blake had a fight while Jaune was away, and Blake had accidentally revealed she had been part of the White Fang.

However, since she wasn't part of it anymore, and because Blake admitted being wrong, Weiss decided to give her a chance.

Yang was more upset by the fact that Jaune and Blake had left the team to go off on their own at the same time, so she was happy to have them back.

So team ABYS was back together.

Yayyyy…

… No. It wasn't that simple.

Somehow… There was still a hole in the team.

* * *

It started when people began to ask Jaune some questions.

For example, about the fact that he knew about Blake's former activities.

"It seemed to trouble Blake a lot, so I kept it quiet." Jaune had answered when Weiss asked him.

To that, Blake had quietly nodded to him.

Naturally, Ebony had lectured him as soon as she could when he woke up.

"Where were you?" Ebony interrogated him. "I was getting worried! You can't just disappear out of the blue like that!"

"Oh, excuse me for getting kidnapped by the White Fang! I really should have known better."

Jaune proceeded to explain Ebony and his team how he got lured in the White Fang camp by helping a boy, how he was detained, and how he managed to escape.

His team sighed in relief after he finished telling the story.

But that boy, named Silkio… no longer had a father. Jaune and Manus killed him.

 _Monster!_

"Jaune! Remnant to Jaune!" Ebony snapped her fingers in front of Jaune's eyes as he was staring at his hands.

"Hm, what?" He blinked confusedly and looked up.

"I asked how?" She repeated. "How did you escape?"

"Ah…?"

"How were you able to get away from their base?" She frowned.

"The White Fang don't let go of their hostages so easily." Blake explained.

"Yes, I'm curious as well." Weiss nodded.

"Well…" Jaune hesitated.

As expected of a sergeant of the Police, Ebony smelled something fishy.

Well, no choice then.

"I had some help," Jaune admitted.

"Oh?"

"A White Fang member helped me escape." He said, thinking about Tukson.

"Who was it?" She asked before she clapped her hands. "Wait! Could it be, that person was a young man named Manus?"

Hm?

Ah, she knew about Manus from the emergency call that Jaune made from Torchwick's bullhead?

From that, the police must have concluded that this Manus was someone willing to take actions against the White Fang from inside their organization.

So in theory, it would make sense for such a person to help Jaune escape.

Something like that?

Let's roll with it... since it was the truth.

"Yeah, that's the one." Jaune nodded uneasily.

"I see…" Ebony mused, holding her chin. "One of their members is actually willing to do something? Hmm… He was also the one warning the police of their operation at the docks."

"Ah, is that so?" Jaune said innocently.

"…Manus, you said…?" Yang repeated, frowning.

She exchanged a knowing look with Weiss and Blake.

Jaune glanced at them. What… Did they know that name?

"Does that name ring a bell to you?" Ebony raised an eyebrow at them.

Yang's eyes met Jaune's.

"…Jaune… Isn't that your friend? The White Fang was searching for him, right?"

What, whaaaaaaat?

Oh crap! He completely forgot he told them that!

"Jaune?" Ebony called. "Answer her."

"Manus is my friend, yes." Jaune answered slowly, "And he's researched by the White Fang, yes."

"Well then, tell me how to contact him," Ebony asked. "If he's your friend, and wants to fight the White Fang, the police can offer protection."

"I lost contact with him after Torchwick escaped the docks." Jaune sighed and glanced at his right hand sadly.

What he said was actually true. Manus had yet to wake up.

A heavy mood fell on the room.

Because of what Jaune said, it painted quite the dark picture. It wouldn't be a stretch for them to assume the worst for that Manus.

Jaune didn't really intend to bring the whole mood down, but making up a story on the spot was hard.

"Well…" Yang grinned weakly, "Sounds like that guy gave you a _hand_ , am I right? Eh? Eh?"

Weiss and Blake groaned in annoyance at the horrible pun.

"I don't get it," Ebony said.

"The name Manus means ' _hand_ ' in the ancient language," Weiss explained, sighing.

"Oh." Ebony rolled her eyes.

…If Jaune remembered correctly, there had been one time in the past where Jaune had mentioned Manus.

The morning after _that_ crazy night at the Malachite's apartment.

It was through a scroll call, he remembered. That time when Jaune had faked calling a friend named Manus.

Then, Jaune and Yang had repeated that to Weiss and Blake.

What did he say again about Manus at that time? Jaune couldn't remember.

Probably nothing important. He'd have to ask Manus when he woke up…

"Well… For now… Good to have you back, idiot bro!" Ebony hit his head.

"Aouch!" He winced.

"Dolt!" Weiss followed and also hit his head.

"Aouch!"

Yang followed and punched his shoulder too.

"Aouch! Not you, too!"

 _Manus, where are you! I need you to block these punches!_

"Everybody was doing it." Yang shrugged. "But, don't you seem a bit too calm? After spending two days in a crappy cave! Are you sure you're all right?"

"It wasn't that bad," Jaune said. "I spent most of my time sleeping."

"Really...?" Blake drawled, her eyes narrowing to slits. "They didn't do anything?"

"Nothing much."

"…" Blake's bow twitched dangerously.

What's with that look?

D-don't look at me like that.

It's not like I was horribly tortured or anything.

"… All right, fine!" Jaune threw his hands in the air. "They might have cut me a little." He admitted finally. "but it wasn't-"

"What?!" Ebony shouted, outraged, "Oooh, that's it. I'm gonna find them, and I'm gonna fuck them in the as-"

"I was fine, I was fine!" Jaune hurriedly reassured her. "It was just a few cuts… to send a message. My Aura healed everything so it's like it never happened."

"It's not fine!" Ebony shook her head angrily, eyes full of concern. "Why… Why you. Why the fuck did it have to be you? Is it because of that Manus guy?"

"No, nobody knows we're friends," Jaune shook his head.

"Then why you?"

"W-well…"

Blake shifted uncomfortably.

She was still feeling guilty about that, probably thinking it was her fault.

 _But, don't say anything! This is a police sergeant you're talking to, even if it's my sister. If she finds out I got kidnapped because of you, who knows what she'll do!_

Blake opened her mouth. "I… It's my-"

"It's my fault."

Just as Blake was about to confess everything, Weiss interrupted her.

"Your fault?" Ebony blinked. "Oh… Is that so…?"

"I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, which is hated by the White Fang. Kidnapping Jaune may have been a move against me." She sighed sadly, "It wouldn't be the first time one of my friends is being targeted by terrorists. I'm sorry, Jaune…"

…What a good actress. Or maybe she wasn't acting?

"I said it's fine." Jaune groaned uneasily.

To protect Blake from the Police, Weiss took the blame.

Though neither of them was at fault.

In reality, Jaune was the only one to blame.

Because he gave the list of the students of Beacon to Junior.

He felt like such a scumbag right now, he couldn't look any of them in the eyes.

"I… see. So that's why…" Ebony scratched her head, an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Weiss…" Blake breathed sadly.

"W-weiiss!" Yang cried and hugged her by surprise. "I had no ideaaa… It must have been so tough for youu!"

"Sh-shut up, don't hug me!" Weiss protested.

Although she said that, the heiress actually hugged Yang back.

How touching.

For her to do that, it must have sucked a lot to be the target of the White Fang.

"Well… You'll need to be extra careful from now on." Ebony decided, looking at each of them. "The four of you. Give me a call if you suspect something's happening, all right?"

They all agreed to that.

* * *

After Jaune got scolded by Ebony again, she eventually left them to go back to her investigation, probably to order a strike on the White Fang camp, since Jaune had given its location.

Then… Moments after, Ozpin summoned Jaune and Blake to his office.

What a coincidence.

It was like the headmaster had waited for his sister to leave before calling them to his office to question them.

Eeeeh, do you have something to hide from the police, headmaster?

Well, maybe Jaune was reading too much into it.

"Headmaster…" Blake nodded a greeting.

"What can we do for you?" Jaune asked.

"Mr. Arc, Miss Belladonna." Ozpin smiled at them. "Please, take a seat."

They thanked the man and sat opposite of him.

"Coffee?"

"No, thanks."

"Me neither."

Jaune had trouble sleeping and still had nightmares.

The last thing he needed right now was coffee.

"I understand last weekend must have been exhausting for you... especially you, Mr. Arc."

"It wasn't that bad." Jaune shrugged.

"I was hoping you would let me ask a couple questions if you don't mind?"

"Of course." Blake nodded.

"Sure." Jaune followed.

"Thank you. Mr. Arc… First, I'd like to hear your version of the story concerning the Grimm found at the docks."

"It's the same story as everyone else's, sir," Jaune said.

"Even so, considering you were abducted by the White Fang, you may provide more details." Ozpin retorted.

Jaune nodded to his logic and proceeded to tell the exact same story as everyone else.

While they were fighting against Torchwick and the White Fang, a Grimm suddenly appeared and wreaked havoc on the docks.

That was it.

"So… It was not the White Fang's intention to sneak a Grimm into Vale to act as a distraction while Torchwick and his men escaped?"

"I don't know," Jaune answered. "Maybe, but if that's the case, the Grimm was not transported by bullhead. I did not see any Grimm in their camp either."

"The White Fang has never attempted to tame Grimm in the past." Blake nodded.

Careful, you're going to get found out if you stay stuff like that, Blake.

But Ozpin merely hummed.

"With your semblance, Mr. Arc, did you not sense the Grimm before it appeared?"

"I was out of Aura." Jaune lied through his teeth.

"How unfortunate." Ozpin sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Jaune continued. "Furthermore, that Grimm… it killed twelve White Fang members."

Ozpin frowned. "That's not what the police says. Only eleven bodies were found, Mr. Arc."

...Crap.

He unconsciously counted the one he and Manus had killed in the cave.

"Eleven then." Jaune shrugged as if he simply hadn't remembered the exact number. "Does it matter? The point is, assuming it was sneaked in by the White Fang…"

"Which it wasn't," Blake added.

"… That means they couldn't control it." Jaune finished, ignoring Blake.

"… No, I suppose not." Ozpin hummed again.

That man fell deep in thought again, not sharing what he was thinking at all.

Not that he had any reason to. But it was rather unsettling for Jaune and Blake.

That man had probably concluded several important things in his head.

That man sure was terrifyingly smart.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes and turned to Blake. "What about you, Miss Belladonna? How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?"

Huh?

Wait… How _did_ she know that?

"I didn't," Blake replied calmly. "Sun and I just deduced their next movements according to the previous robberies of Torchwick."

"You already suspected they were working with Roman Torchwick?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't think so... It was just to prove a point to Weiss and the police. But I was wrong."

"A coincidence, then," Ozpin smiled and took a sip of his coffee. After a short pause, he chuckled. "Is it also a coincidence that the two only students to hide their Faunus heritage were not only put on the _same_ team, but also involved in a White Fang operation?"

Crap, Ozpin knew Blake was a Faunus.

Blake stiffened when she heard that.

"Also a coincidence," Jaune answered firmly for her. "Not every human accept Faunus, I'm sure you understand that, sir. But we already had this talk... Now, if that's all, can we leave?"

"One last thing," Ozpin said just as Jaune made to stand up.

"I may be a teacher, but I also am a Huntsman. It is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. That is why, Mr. Arc, Miss Belladonna…"

He paused and stared at each of them in the eye, making them tense.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me? Both of you... No matter what it is."

Well, that settles it.

Ozpin suspected them to be members of the White Fang.

He wanted them to tell him, that was why he waited for Ebony to leave the school grounds.

"I'm sure…" Jaune said and glanced at his teammate.

Blake had transformed into a statue.

"I-I…" She hesitated, looking anywhere but at Ozpin or Jaune.

Ozpin leaned forward as if he just found a special new brand of coffee.

Whaaaat? Just like earlier with Ebony, Blake is tempted to tell everything?

Except, Weiss wasn't here this time.

 _Slam!_

Jaune suddenly slammed his hand on the desk and stood up, making Blake jump in surprise.

"I'm not sure what you think we're hiding, but with all due respect, you're wrong, headmaster." Jaune declared. "Come on, Blake."

"Very well… Thank you for your time, students." Ozpin sighed and nodded.

Jaune quickly led poor lost Blake towards the elevator.

"If you ever need to talk to me, don't hesitate to come back," Ozpin called after them.

 _Yeah, right. Keep dreaming._

The doors of the elevator closed and they left the building.

The atmosphere grew tense between the two.

"Blake… You weren't going to tell him, right?" Jaune asked eventually. "What are you thinking!"

She closed her eyes, sighed and took out her scroll.

"Jaune… I received this picture… I'm so sorry for what happened."

She showed him her scroll, which displayed a picture of Jaune with wounds all over his body.

It was the picture that Adam had taken in their basement.

"It really wasn't that bad," Jaune repeated yet another time, trying to diffuse her concern.

"It would seem so…" She breathed shakily, bowing her head.

At this moment, Jaune finally noticed.

Ever since he came back, Blake had yet to meet his eyes.

It was like she couldn't hold his gaze.

"… You and that Adam Taurus knew each other, I assume?" Jaune asked.

Maybe it was a bit intrusive for him to question her, but after the discussion he had with Adam, he felt like he deserved an answer.

"We were partners." She nodded, still not meeting his eyes. "He must have taken my leaving as a betrayal."

"Which it… kinda is." Jaune pointed out.

"Yes… He and I… Well…" She hesitated. "We were lovers."

"Oh."

So he's a Yandere type?

"I'm so sorry, Jaune." She repeated, distressed.

"Ah, it's fine." He shrugged. "Don't worry about it, like my sister said, we'll just have to be more cautious when we're going out in Vale."

That answer didn't seem to satisfy Blake, as she kept a troubled expression on her face.

"Jaune…" Blake hesitated, her eyes still looking down. "The White Fang… They did all of that to you. How are you all right now?"

Jaune shrugged. "That Adam wanted to try some kinky stuff, but in the end, he preferred to wait for you to be there to watch."

"…Quit joking around!" She raised her voice, irritated, and shook her head. "You don't want to tell me, that's fine." She sighed. Jaune couldn't see her expression, as her head was bowed and her hair was hiding her eyes. "You kept my secret, so I won't pry…"

"How… considerate of you." Jaune said sarcastically. "You know, my wounds were just healed by my Aura."

"No, I can tell you're hiding something. Those were not light injuries… I don't know how you healed your wounds so fast, but…"Blake clenched her hands into fists. "I'm sorry… This was my fault. The White Fang wanted to lure me to them by using you as a hostage…"

"Blake…" Jaune reached his hand to pat her arm.

"No." She stepped back and turned away, expression clouded with guilt. "This is _my_ fault. My presence here endangers the whole team!"

"That's not true!" Jaune protested, but she turned away. "Blake!" Jaune called as she walked away.

She glanced back at him, and their eyes finally met.

Jaune's heart clenched, and he froze on the spot.

Her eyes… They were filled with sadness and resignation.

It was the eyes of someone who had given up.

Why…?

Even though the team was back together, and Weiss had forgiven her?

"It's not your fault…" Jaune said weakly.

What could he say to give her hope again?

Jaune couldn't find the words to appease her heart.

He knew he could reveal that he was the one to sell information to Junior, but the words died in his throat.

If he revealed that, then he also revealed his fake transcripts.

He was not ready to reveal that.

... Jaune was such a scumbag.

 _Monster!_

Jauen clenched his eyes closed and shook the memory away.

Before he could say anything more, she had already disappeared.

That wasn't right…

Jaune felt like scum as he remembered Blake's silhouette walk away.

She had seemed so lonely.

* * *

Weiss easily noticed after a few days.

Something was wrong.

Dark rings under Jaune's eyes.

The same for Blake.

The two of them were too silent. They didn't talk to anyone. They replied with single worded answers. Jaune, in particular, seemed lost in thought.

Weiss didn't know how it happened, but something was making them distant.

Even more worrying, the two of them were as distant with each other as they were with everyone else. In fact, they didn't talk to each other at all.

They were sulking on their own about something.

Weiss talked to Yang about it, and the blonde agreed and confirmed she too had noticed they were acting strangely.

It became clear after Jaune made a snappy remark. Yang, that hot-headed girl, tried to punch him in the shoulder jokingly like she usually did.

The punch actually connected.

Usually, Jaune would have easily caught her fist with his right hand.

But here, he just fell limply on the floor.

He stood up, gave Yang a glare, and complained a little without fighting back.

Something was definitely wrong with him…

For Blake, it was a bit different.

Like she had reverted back to the early days of Initiation.

Through all these months, Blake had slowly opened up to them, especially to Jaune and Yang.

But now she was back to her quiet self. Always reading a book.

Even though Weiss had forgiven Blake.

Did Weiss do something wrong? She didn't know.

But Weiss and Yang had to do something. Find out what it was that was making Jaune and Blake act like that.

It was agreed that Weiss would try to figure out what was wrong with Jaune, while Yang would do the same with Blake.

However, as they tried to talk with their respective partners, they didn't get many results.

Jaune smiled for her and tried to act normal, but it was painful to watch, really. He wasn't fooling anyone.

When Weiss asked if he was worried that he lost contact with his friend Manus, he shook his head and denied it.

"That's not it at all." Was what he said, unconsciously implying that there _was_ something wrong.

She didn't know what to think. He really did not want to open up to her.

She felt a bit sad about that. Weiss was Jaune's partner and teacher.

He could talk to her if he needed to.

But Weiss didn't give up.

"Are you ready for the exams next week?"

"Yeah…"

"Good… As my student, I won't accept anything else but a perfect grade."

"Yeah…"

"Although your fighting style could still use work, you should still be one of the top students of our year."

"Yeah…"

Weiss's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"...What's one plus one?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

Weiss's eye twitched violently.

That was the kind of conversation they were having.

On the other hand, Blake seemed to shy away from Yang, as if she was afraid of talking to her.

…It made no sense!

Even though they tried their best, Weiss and Yang were unsuccessful.

Weiss eventually asked for Ruby's help. While they weren't that close, Jaune may listen if it was coming from another team leader.

But Jaune did not open up to Ruby either. If anything, he was even more closed.

A few days later, Jaune confirmed their fears.

It was evening.

Jaune did not come back to the dorm.

"Where is he?" Yang wondered.

"I don't know..." Weiss sighed, helpless.

Blake just stayed quiet and read her book.

Jaune came back at eleven pm that evening.

He was panting and sweating. It was a familiar sight.

"Where were you?" Weiss asked.

"Training." Jaune simply answered.

"This late?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me… Are you foolish enough to go back to that unreasonable training schedule?"

"That's right."

"…! You can't-"

"I can." Jaune cut her. "There's no talking me out of this."

"Why!" Weiss protested, "It's not good for you, especially with our exams next week!"

"But I need that training..."

Was what he answered before he claimed the bathroom and locked the door.

"Damn," Yang frowned. "What's up with him lately? What do you think, Blake?"

"…I know that expression… Let him be. He'll tell us eventually." Blake replied softly.

Weiss frowned at that answer.

"I guess so…" Yang sighed.

 _Blake knows something._ Weiss realized. _They're both hiding something._

But what was it?

Even though Weiss and Blake had come to terms, and accepted each other.

Why was there still a gaping hole in the team?

* * *

 **One night**

 _Monster!_

 _Why would you kill me? I didn't ask to be part of their group._

 _Why did you save that monster ?_

 _You shouldn't be allowed to walk in the streets!_

Jaune's eyes shot open, breathing harshly.

Another nightmare… Goddammit.

He sat up on the bed, the sheet falling off his chest, and looked at his team. They were sleeping soundly.

"...Zone?" His right hand whispered in his ear.

…Manus!

Finally, the parasite had awoken.

Swiftly, Jaune stood up and quietly left the dorm.

Unknown to them, however, someone else had waited for him to exit the room before leaving her bed.

"What are you doing, Zone?" Manus wondered.

"I can't sleep," Jaune explained, taking the stairs and heading towards the roof.

"Why not?"

"I have nightmares."

"That's weird, Zone," Manus commented. "You didn't have those before."

Jaune sighed and sat on the ground of the roof.

Above them, the stars were shining and the shattered moon lit up the night.

He felt slight, fresh breeze against his skin, ruffling his hair.

It was a beautiful night.

"Why?" Manus asked eventually.

"Why what."

"You know. Why did you save me, Zone."

Hm.

Jaune exhaled slowly as he leaned back and laid down to look at the stars.

Why, indeed. There were lots of reasons.

Fear.

Convenience.

Loneliness.

Friendship…?

But, thinking about it, the main reason...

"You looked like you were calling for help," Jaune muttered.

"That's not-"

"It's a Huntsman's job to save people." Jaune declared.

That was all there was to it.

"…Huntsmen save humans. I am a Grimm." Manus argued.

"I'm not too sure about that." Jaune smiled. "You seem pretty human to me. Didn't you say that our constitutions were slowly merging?"

"…"

"Even I can feel them now, you know?" Jaune continued. "Negative emotions… Though they need to be damn intense."

"…"

Manus stayed quiet.

What was he thinking, Jaune wondered.

Manus… Was he considering Jaune a friend, now?

It was true that they were a lot closer than before…

Manus was the monster parasite who tried to take over a human's body.

Jaune was the human who wouldn't give up his body.

That was the kind of relationship they had at first.

But now… What was Manus truly thinking?

Jaune didn't know.

What he knew, however, was that they grew a lot closer than a human and monster should ever be.

Jaune released a soft sigh in the night.

He thought of that nightmare, back in the dorm.

 _Monster!_

It's been that way for a week…

Every night, he couldn't sleep.

"I keep seeing them," Jaune whispered. "In my dreams."

"Who, Zone?"

"The people you've killed." Jaune said.

"Really? Why, Zone? They were criminals."

"…"

Jaune stayed quiet.

Were they criminals?

Legally, they were… But they weren't evil.

After hearing their conversations…

" _Shit… How much longer do I have to… Fuck..."_

He couldn't help but feel bad for them.

In the first place… Even if they were completely evil, did he have any right to kill them?

Adam Taurus…

Or Neo.

If it was these two… Probably, he could kill them without regret, without having nightmares.

These two were definitely too far gone.

But these clueless White Fang members that were manipulated and brainwashed, he could not. They reminded him of Tukson too much. And they had families, kids like that spider boy Silkio.

There was a fine line somewhere, that he didn't want to cross.

Jaune frowned again, closing his eyes.

It was all so clear before.

But now, he couldn't see that line anymore.

Did the line move? Or did he always think that way?

If it was him from six months ago, what would he have said?

Certainly not the same.

Six months ago, he would have never considered the idea of killing someone, even if it was Adam Taurus.

Yes… Jaune was changing. He could feel the effect on his mind.

Though, thinking logically, he didn't find this way of thinking wrong in itself.

"Manus…"

"Yes, Zone?"

"Don't kill anymore."

For now… It was confusing… He would need to give it more thought.

But at the very least, preventing Manus from killing more people _thoughtlessly_ should be the right course of action.

"… Knowing in what state it puts you, Zone… I'll try not to." Manus eventually agreed.

"Thank you." Jaune sighed gratefully.

"But you understand that I had to do it, Zone? It was necessary if we don't want to get found out."

"I get it. But next time, if we are found out by truly innocent people, I don't want you to kill them. I'd rather we either find a way to silence them, or we escape Vale and go into exile or something like that."

Such was Jaune's resolve.

"…"

Manus stayed quiet.

It was true that if anyone found out his secret, he wouldn't be able to achieve his dream and become a Huntsman.

But, what Huntsman would kill any person stumbling onto his secret?

Besides, he would only need to hide Manus for the four years of his Huntsman formation.

Jaune sighed quietly into the night, looking up at the sky.

He remembered how he felt before saving Manus.

For just a moment, he had been resolved to let the parasite die.

Jaune shivered as he thought back to the lack of empathy he had felt at the time.

It scared him. Just for a second, he had lost control, and had been ready to let Manus die.

"Well… Anyway, thank you, Zone."

"For what?"

"Saving me, even though you had every reason to let me die."

"Eeeeh, so even a Grimm can thank a human for saving him? How polite of you~!" Jaune teased, poking a finger in his right hand.

Manus popped an eye in his palm. "… Like you said, I am becoming more human, Zone." Manus groaned defensively.

"I know… That's a good thing." Jaune smiled, looking at the stars.

"I wonder, Zone." Manus sighed. "I wonder…"

Jaune glanced back at the eye in his palm, suddenly remembering something.

"How come you can just... separate from my body like that? I didn't know you could do that."

"Me neither, Zone."

"So you decided to try it, just like that?"

"I had no choice, Zone. They were going to escape. But now, I know I can't remain separated from your body."

"Ah?"

"Ten minutes... Is probably the max." Manus mused. "As a parasite, I can't survive alone, Zone. That much I've learned."

"How honest of you to admit your true nature," Jaune commented, not really bothered. "Couldn't you have taken the body of a White Fang member then?"

"No, since our constitutions have started merging, I can only possess you, Zone."

"...Well, that's comforting." Jaune chuckled sarcastically.

Suddenly, with a little ' _pop_ ', his right hand detached itself from his arm.

"... Woah..."

Jaune gaped as he stared at his right hand walking around on its fingers.

"How about it, Zone?" Manus asked proudly as if he had achieved something incredible.

Which it probably was, for a parasite.

"That's freaky." Jaune grimaced. "Get back here, it's not safe to have you walking around."

Manus growled and jumped back to his arm, sulking.

"Anyway... You'll have to thank _Neo_ too." Jaune chuckled as he flexed the fingers of his right-hand, testing them. "She was the one to push me towards you, providing me with an opportunity to save you."

"…Really, Zone?" Manus growled, skeptical.

"That's right." Jaune nodded.

"But, she knows." Manus pointed out. "She knows about us… Yet she saved me?"

"Don't look at me…" Jaune chuckled. "I have no idea."

"You're the expert in humans." Manus pointed out. "Why do you think she did that?"

"Hey, I really don't know!" Jaune shrugged helplessly. "Maybe she's toying with us or something. Who knows, she's crazy anyway. You saw her fight."

"I don't like being toyed with." Manus groaned grumpily.

"No kidding," Jaune laughed. "Next time we meet, we'll definitely kick her ass."

"So… That means I can kill her, right, Zone?"

Ungrateful bastard. Though Jaune didn't mind it in this case.

"...Yep." Jaune confirmed.

"I look forward to meeting her again, then!"

"I'm sure you do," Jaune sighed.

That night, Jaune was not able to sleep more, and still felt bad about the White Fang member's deaths.

However, as he talked with Manus, somehow…

Somehow, he felt better than before.

And, as they enjoyed the fresh breeze of this beautiful night and chatted with each other…

"…It's not your fault!"

They suddenly heard a shout in the night, coming from the courtyard.

* * *

 **Earlier.**

Yang woke up in the middle of the night.

She did not know what woke her up.

Perhaps, it was the so-called 'instinct' that Aura holders possessed.

Perhaps, her subconscious felt something was abnormal in the room.

Or perhaps it was her unconscious fear of being abandoned again that woke her up.

Yang, in her childhood, was abandoned by both her mothers.

It was understandable that she could have developed a complex.

When Yang opened her eyes groggily, she checked the hour on her scroll. It was very late into the night.

Ugh… She hated waking up in the middle of the night. What woke her up?

She glanced at her side sleepily and froze.

Blake was not in her bed.

"…What?"

She sat up and turned the other side.

Jaune was not in his bed either.

An uneasy feeling surged through her heart.

They… They couldn't be leaving _again_ , right?

"…"

Weiss was still sleeping. Thank god for such a sweet angel.

Maybe Yang should wake her up?

She stood up silently, and exhaled slowly, trying to stay calm.

"…"

Yang quickly glanced at Blake's bed again.

It was neatly cleaned.

And, looking at her belongings… her stuff was missing.

Her clothes, her books, all her stuff was missing.

Yang started panicking, her heart hammering in her chest.

No… No way, that wasn't possible.

She hurriedly turned her gaze to Jaune's bed.

His stuff was still there, and his bed was messy. She exhaled slowly in relief.

… Jaune wouldn't leave without his belongings.

But Blake?

Hurriedly, she took a glance outside through the window.

A figure was there, in the courtyard.

She did not have night vision, but that silhouette appeared to carry bags.

No…

She would not allow it!

Without taking the time to change out of her pajamas, Yang opened the window and jumped into the night, landing behind the person.

The silhouette turned around.

It was Blake, a complicated expression on her face.

It was an ' _I didn't want this to happen_ ' expression.

Yang's hair started burning, illuminating the night with a golden light.

She noticed Blake was carrying a piece of luggage, along with Gambol Shroud.

… In short, just as Yang had feared…

… Blake was leaving Beacon.

"Blake… Why?" Yang asked, trying to control her voice.

Blake looked away.

Even now, she wasn't answering?

"Is it because of Weiss?" Yang questioned. "I thought the two of you-"

"It's not Weiss." Blake cut her. "She gave me another chance… But… I don't deserve it."

"Bullshit!" Yang snapped.

"You don't know what it's like," Blake raised her voice, "Living like I did."

Yang paused.

"Always regretting what I've done." Blake continued, "Counting every mistake I made. Knowing it's always better for everyone if I run…!"

"…You don't have to always look in the past!" Yang protested angrily before she continued with a softer voice. "Please… You came to Beacon, you made friends." Yang pleaded, "You can't just wish it all away! You're not like this anymore."

Blake shook her head. "But I'll endanger everybody. Again… You don't know." She threw her scroll at Yang. "Look what happened to Jaune."

Yang caught it and looked at the picture.

"This is what my friends get." Blake sniffed.

"That's-" She gasped at the sight of the injuries on Jaune's body, "What… Wha… But he said… it was just a few cuts…?"

"Ever since then, he's been having nightmares," Blake revealed with a pained expression. "He's not been able to sleep for a single night."

"Haaa... I knew something was wrong... But I didn't think it was that bad!" Yang muttered, shocked.

How did she not notice?

"Do you see, now?" Blake sighed sadly. "This message was sent to me alone. To lure _me_ to the White Fang, to get back at _me_! If I stay, everyone is endangered. Adam will never give up..."

"I don't care!" Yang cried vehemently. "And I'm sure Jaune and Weiss don't care too! We're free to accept the risks!"

"She's right," A voice behind Yang said.

It was Weiss.

Weiss must have been woken up by the cold air entering the room since Yang didn't close the window behind her.

"I have always been targeted by the White Fang anyway," Weiss nodded wisely. "We can work together and figure this out."

Blake took a step back, shaking her head. "No... I made my choice."

"Well, I'm coming with you then!" Yang decided hotly.

"No!" Weiss hissed, panicked. "Neither of you are going anywhere…!"

Blake shook her head, taking a step back. "You don't know. It's so hard… To find something to turn to, when my life is such a disaster." Blake's voice cracked. "Trying to start all over again… I've wasted so much time! Feeling like I could somehow make up for everything I did. I was a fool!"

"What do you think, that you can play things to get even?" Yang cried. "That's not how life works! We all make mistakes… But we need to move on!"

Yang took a step forward, making Blake tense. "I know that you hate what you've done, but forgiving yourself is the only way, otherwise you'll live a life filled with regrets!"

"That's-"

"Look in the future!" Weiss claimed. "The exams are coming. Yesterday doesn't matter. If you become a huntress you can do so much more good!"

Yang continued relentlessly, "You think you're being selfless… But you're not."

"I refuse to risk another friend getting hurt again!" Blake cried desperately.

"You're already hurting us," Yang pointed out. "The pain… is when you shut us out, both you and Jaune! And then you abandon the team to go off on a suicide mission! I won't let you leave alone!" She clenched her fists, and her hair raised itself in the hair, burning harder. "Do you think you're the only one to suffer? I don't think you understand what's going through my mind right now! I'm sick of seeing everyone leaving me behind for some mighty mission!"

"Yang…"

Yang felt something wet fill her eyes. She felt Weiss's hand settle on her arm as a gesture of support.

Seeing Yang like this, made Blake uncertain of what to do.

Blake was lost.

How could Yang still say such things, even after what happened?

Jaune got kidnapped and injured just because he had Blake on his team!

"But, it's my fault," Blake repeated again. There was no hope "How… How-"

"It's _not_ your fault!" Yang roared.

Blake hesitated, not sure what to say.

However, she took another step back.

"Blake!" Yang desperately raised her hand towards her partner.

"Wooooaaa. What's happening here." Another voice suddenly came from the rooftop.

Jaune.

That idiot jumped from the rooftop and landed between Blake and Yang.

"I went for a little walk to enjoy the night, but... it looks like I missed the party…?"

Surprisingly, he seemed to be a lot better.

During the week he'd been really closed off and ignored everyone, deep in his thoughts and always dreaming about something.

But now, he suddenly got better. Looking more alert, yet also more relaxed.

The light had come back in his eyes.

"Jaune!" Yang called desperately. "Say something!"

If it was the Jaune from before, he could convince Blake to stay!

"Hm? Hmmm…"

His expression turned serious as he examined the situation.

He took one look at Yang, then turned his eyes to Weiss, before finally turning to Blake.

"… Blake?" He asked eventually.

"I'm leaving Beacon…" Blake declared, eyes hidden under her hair.

"… I see." Jaune nodded.

 _What do you mean, you see?!_

 _Say something!_ Yang wanted to scream.

She wanted to shake the guy that was supposed to be their team leader.

Jaune scratched his chin pensively. "I assume you're leaving because you think you're being a burden to the team?"

"Yes. I-I'm sorry…" Blake apologized. "After what happened to you, how could I stay?"

"...Okay." Jaune nodded again, making Blake bow her head and look down. "Well, that's fine. I won't force you to stay."

"What…!" Yang groaned angrily and dashed towards Jaune. "You little…!"

Blinded by her emotions, she threw a punch towards his face, wanting to hurt that guy who was supposed to be their leader.

Her punch was easily caught by Jaune's right hand.

"Huh?" Yang blinked.

Jaune…caught her fist.

He was really back to his usual self.

"Yang." Weiss hissed and hold her back. "Stay calm…! Let him talk, I'm sure he has a plan."

A plan?

Jaune glanced at them warily, before he turned to Blake.

"I'd like to say something before you leave if that's okay?" Jaune asked Blake.

"Ah…?" Blake blinked.

It seemed he really had something planned.

Jaune nodded. "To make sure you take a choice you won't regret, you need to know all the related information." He explained, freakishly calm about the whole situation. "I just want to be precise, so you can make an informed decision."

"O...kay?" Blake nodded confusedly.

Jaune took a deep breath.

"I've kept it a secret until now... I've faked my transcripts to enter Beacon."

There was a silence.

What… did he just say?

Jaune sighed at their reaction and calmly began to tell everything.

"I always wanted to become a Huntsman. So I decided to fake the necessary transcripts to enter Beacon.

In order to do that, I took contact with Junior and asked him to forge the papers.

I then traveled to Beacon on my own, leaving my family behind.

I met with Junior. He gave me my new fake transcripts.

However, at that time, I learned that Aura was necessary to become a Huntsman.

That was because the previous day, I got into a fight with an annoying blonde who was going to attend Beacon just like me." He glanced at Yang and smiled nostalgically. "She kicked my ass really hard, by the way.

I ended up getting injured. Because I was able to see what Aura could do in action with my own eyes, I concluded that Aura was an absolute necessity if I wanted to make it through Initiation.

So I decided to make another deal with Junior.

He had someone unlock my Aura.

I didn't have money at the time, so in exchange, he made me promise to offer him information from within Beacon instead.

I accepted. Looking back on it, that was a mistake..."

 _What the hell?_ Yang gaped in confusion.

She winced as she felt Weiss's grip on her arm tighten.

The heiress looked very angry.

But, Weiss didn't interrupt him. She listened.

Yang continued to listen too.

"Months later, Junior finally called me.

He wanted to know the list of the students attending Beacon.

I gave him the list.

At that time, I thought ' _Even if I don't give it to him, if it's Junior, he'll definitely find a way to get it._ '

Again, that was a mistake... but I gave it to him.

On this list, was the name of every student, including Blake Belladonna, along with her teammates Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao-Long, and Weiss Schnee.

Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang, bought that information from Junior.

Th-that's… how he learned that Blake was attending Beacon."

Jaune paused and exhaled softly.

"Adam Taurus decided to buy more information from Junior to learn the personality of her teammates.

That's because, in the past, Adam Taurus and Blake were partners… and lovers."

 _Wh-what!_ Yang gaped again at all the sudden information dump.

Jaune threw an apologetic gaze at Blake, who didn't react.

Jaune continued, sighing.

"Yeah… That Adam Taurus is a very creepy guy like that.

When he learned more about my personality from Junior, he figured I wouldn't turn away from saving a child, and imagined a plan.

He ordered one of the children at his camp to set up a trap.

The White Fang is skilled at manipulating people like that.

That child is named Silkio. That kid got beaten up by two men, just to lure me to him.

I saved him, and agreed to help him, and took him to his home.

Well… You know the rest of the story."

He paused again and stared at Blake, who was completely flabbergasted by his story.

"That's why, Blake, in reality, this is not your fault.

In the first place, the White Fang would not have found out where you were if I didn't give the information to Junior.

They were asking around, even at Tukson's book trade and Junior's club, but they still didn't find you.

So, logically, the responsibility falls on me.

Blake, you had completely covered your tracks.

The White Fang had lost you and even given up on finding you.

You had successfully escaped the White Fang, and started a new life as a Huntress in training.

You had won.

But I gave them that information…

And that's why I ended up kidnapped.

So… It's not your fault. It's mine.

I'm sorry."

Jaune finally stopped talking.

There was a heavy silence. Until…

"It's… not my fault…?" Blake asked, daring to hope.

Tears started filling Blake's eyes.

"…No. It's not…" Jaune nodded. "So, um… Please stay in Beacon with the team?"

Blake's legs started shaking, suddenly relieved of some invisible burden.

Yang dashed to her partner and hugged her.

Blake buried her face in Yang's hair.

As she was consoling her partners, Yand looked at Jaune gratefully.

He had done it. He had solved all their arguments.

Yang was very grateful to Jaune.

* * *

"There, there..." Yang whispered as she hugged Blake.

"…" Jaune watched the two quietly.

He had known that Blake was feeling guilty over his kidnapping, but he didn't think she was going to _leave_ in the middle of the night.

He should have confessed everything earlier to avoid this.

Thank god Yang and Weiss had stopped her.

And now, Yang was hugging Blake.

Yang was truly the mother of the team.

"…"

Jaune didn't know why, but despite exposing himself, he felt incredibly good.

Relieved to have spat everything out.

Although he still had lots of secrets, he was still happy to come clean regarding his entrance into Beacon.

Now, the hard part…

Jaune turned to Weiss.

"…!" Immediately, Jaune froze.

Weiss was glaring at him coldly.

That glare was nothing like before.

Just looking at her, Jaune felt like he was freezing at absolute zero.

It was an arctic gaze that froze everything she looked at.

"…"

"…"

She stood there, continuously glaring at him scornfully, waiting for something.

 _U-um? Y-Yang, can you hold me too?_

Yang continued to console Blake.

 _No? Th-then, Manus, tag in!_

Manus remained silent.

Damn…

But, in such a situation, the only thing to do…

"I-I'm sorry!" Jaune broke through the freezing spell keeping him from speaking and apologized. "I shouldn't have lied to you! I'm very sorry!"

Weiss sighed loudly through her teeth, still glaring at him.

Her expression, was a ' _what am I going to do with you_ ' expression.

Or perhaps it was a ' _how am I going to make him pay_ ' expression?

Or was it a 'w _hat a disgusting worm, I never want to see him again_ ' kind of expression?

Probably all at once.

"… And I was teaching you all these lessons…" She sighed angrily through her teeth again.

"I'm sorry! But, um, thank you very much for teaching me!" Jaune bowed his head.

"…"

"I wouldn't have made it so far if it weren't for you, Weiss-sensei!"

"…Ugh...! You faked your way in…" Weiss articulated slowly. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to become a Huntsman. It's always been my dream. My family didn't let me chase after that dream, so I had to leave…"

"Yes… But why _cheat_?"

"What?"

"Why _cheat_?" She repeated again, raising her voice. "You _won_ your first match against Cardin! You easily passed Initiation! And you learn and memorize very quickly too!" She enumerated, counting on her fingers. "You became one of the top students of our year! You could have passed the entrance exam and got in without _cheating_! And I'm sure the headmaster would have made an exception for the Arc family!"

Jaune winced. "I… did not think I was good enough to pass such an exam. And considering I had left my family without telling them, I could not use my family's name to get in…"

Weiss shook her head and stomped the ground cutely."Not only that, but I'm supposed to just… accept that you unlocked your semblance in less than _five days_ after you unlocked your Aura? That's _insane_!"

Jaune winced again.

Well, yeah… That was suspicious, no matter how you looked at it.

"That could be because my semblance is a passive one." Jaune attempted to explain. "In the case of passive semblances, sometimes you have it from the start."

That was something Manus had read in a book.

"That's true," Yang confirmed. "It was the case for me and my uncle too. Sometimes, it's working on its own."

Weiss shook her head stubbornly, staring at me as if she couldn't quite comprehend what she was looking at.

"Setting that aside…" She muttered heatedly, "I can understand wanting to leave a family that doesn't let you realize your dreams. I am the same. I can forgive you for lying your way in… Especially considering you became one of the top students - gods know how."

"Only because you bothered to teach me," Jaune pointed out, desperately throwing compliments at Weiss in a vain attempt to appease her.

"But Jaune…" Weiss sighed, ignoring him. "You sold Blake's information. All our information."

"A-ah…" Jaune bowed his head. "…Yes. I'm sorry, it was my mistake…"

"And now they are chasing after her again!" Weiss raised her voice again and somehow managed to tower over him like a disappointed teacher glaring at his student.

Jaune could only bow his head and ask for forgiveness.

He was in no position to fight back.

There was no uncontrolled spike of anger inside his heart, because he knew he deserved all of this - and more.

"Weiss." Blake decided to step in. "Please… He had no choice at the time. And…" She glanced at me. "… He already paid the price of his mistake. Look."

Blake handed her scroll to Weiss.

Oh, goddammit! It's not that big of a deal, really!

It wasn't like he'd been terrified at the time! It wasn't like he had any physical or emotional scar!

In fact, Jaune probably would have already forgotten about that torture séance if they didn't keep bringing it up!

...He should have told Blake to delete that picture.

Jaune didn't feel like he had paid any price at all. He definitely deserved a punishment.

"This…" Weiss widened her eyes at the picture on the scroll and glared at him again. "You… Idiot!"

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot," Jaune admitted and bowed his head.

"Ugh! You insufferable, half-witted moron! How could you hide something like that from your team!"

"I-It wasn't that big of a deal…"

"But you can't sleep, you have nightmares." Blake, that traitor, pointed out.

"You brainless, imbecilic cretin... " Weiss groaned, "How can you possibly-"

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss," Yang came between them and tried to calm the heiress. "Calm down... He said he was sorry already."

"He better be!" Weiss huffed.

"Now, now," Yang hugged the heiress like a bear, who started to struggle angrily in her arms. "He explained it himself. He had no choice but to do what Junior asked. He was only following his dream. And he has already been punished for his mistake."

"…"

As Weiss sulked quietly in Yang's arms, Jaune turned to Blake.

"I'm sorry…" Jaune bowed again.

"It's fine, Jaune… Like you said, they would have found out about me eventually." Blake smiled and patted his shoulder. "And I don't care if you lied to get in Beacon… I also lied in my transcripts."

Jaune still felt guilty, but nodded gratefully towards Blake who smiled at him.

"With all that, are you going to remain mad at him?" Yang asked Weiss.

"…W-well!"

Weiss glared at him.

"You... You will _not_ continue that unreasonable training schedule!"

"A-ah, yes…"

"And you need to talk to us if you have problems!"

"Okay..."

"And you'll need to take all of us somewhere nice!"

"...Sure…?"

"Now, on your knees and beg!"

"...U-um?"

"Weiss, that's a bit much," Yang laughed. "Just end this silly fight already. Do you forgive him or not?"

Weiss huffed and looked away. "If Blake forgave him… I suppose…" She admitted as if someone was extracting the words from her mouth with a wrench.

Mother Yang! Mother Yang managed to calm Weiss down! Thank you so much!

"Now, children," Mother Yang grinned happily and hugged Blake and Weiss. "We do a group hug and everything is over and team Abyss is back together. Okay?"

Blake happily hugged mother Yang, while Weiss nodded reluctantly.

"Jaune?" Mother Yang asked with a big grin.

"…What about you?" Jaune asked curiously, still feeling like a scumbag in this situation. "How are you okay with what I did?"

"Sneaking in Beacon and fooling everyone? I say GG, dude! Well played! Just for that, you deserve to be here!" Yang laughed and winked at him.

"Haha…" Jaune chuckled softly, a wave of happiness and relief spreading through his body.

"Now, come here!" Yang made to grab him, followed by Blake.

"...Sorry, no way." Jaune shook his head and dodged their hands. "There's no way I can hug three girls at the same time, right? Considering you and Weiss are still in pajamas, it's a bit..."

A glyph suddenly appeared behind him and pushed him in their arms.

"Gah!"

Jaune was forced into the group hug.

Team ABYS was finally back together.

Tonight was really a beautiful night.

* * *

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he examined the policed reports.

Why had a Grimm appeared in the middle of the docks…?

And Mr. Arc was involved… and at that time, he happened to be out of Aura.

If Torchwick and the White Fang were really not responsible for the appearance of such a _unique_ Grimm...

Ozpin thought back to his highly improbable theory about Mr. Arc.

Was he really connected with the Grimms?

There was no way to prove it… And it could be pure coincidence… But knowing his semblance, and the fact the Mr. Arc detected the silver eye threat, just like a Grimm would?

It was hard to ignore it, especially with the Vytal Festival around the corner.

 _Bip bip!_

Ozpin's scroll received a message. With a quick movement of the hand, he opened it.

' _Queen has pawns.'_

Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

So, Qrow's mission was finally over.

And, another coincidence… What he found supported Ozpin's theory.

However, let's not make assumptions. It was highly likely that what Qrow found was completely unrelated to Mr. Arc, since he had stayed at Beacon all this time.

Hmmm…

Considering Qrow's mission was over… It was convenient.

Ozpin took his decision, typed his reply and sent it to Qrow.

It was time to put Mr. Arc's so-called _semblance_ to the test...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Man, just for this chapter, this story deserves a big, fat drama tag. Haha. Sorry if you didn't like it, but it was needed to end both Blake's ' _runaway_ ' plot and Jaune's ' _fake transcripts_ ' plot in one chapter.**

 **Some of you might ask, 'why did Blake decide to leave her team? She didn't do that in the canon plot.'**

 **Well... Actually, she did. At the end of volume 3. This is the same situation as that time.**

 **Hope you liked it, tell me what you think.**

 **Next chapter: next week.**


	17. This is heaven!

**A/N: Here we go.**

* * *

After everything came back to normal, Jaune figured he needed his sword back from Tukson.

With everything that had been happening, Jaune chose to not make contact with Tukson for a week, just to be safe.

Tukson's cover could blow at any moment Jaune was seen in his bookshop, so it was best to remain distant for a while.

Now, however, Jaune had sneakily entered the building by opening the roof's emergency exit, so that no one could notice him.

"Here," Tukson grunted and gave him back his gear.

"Thank you so much."

Crocea Mors, Junior's red dagger, Ebony's taser… And Jaune's scroll. Those were all the things Tukson managed to retrieve.

"I'm glad you were able to escape that place, kid!" He grunted, "Did you properly thank your savior?"

"Of course!"

"Good, good!"

"And, um, thank you very much for securing my gear! It would have been troublesome to search for it in their camp."

"Hah!" Tukson barked and clapped a hand on his back, "Something like this is nothing for me! I am well acquainted with the White Fang so it was quite easy."

"Even so, for you to risk yourself and try to help me…" Jaune scratched his head. He was very grateful to this man who continued to support him every time he needed help. "I don't know what to say."

"Hmph, it would be inconvenient to lose my part-timer." He groaned.

…Not really?

He was going to leave Vale in two weeks… A part-timer was useless for him now.

But Jaune kept quiet.

At this point, it was obvious the man did it for Jaune and nothing else.

In that case, the best thing to do was to accept his kindness gratefully, thank him profusely and do his best to repay him.

"Right, so what should I do today?" Jaune smiled, eager to help the man.

Now that he was in the building, he could help out without any risk of being noticed.

"Nothing." The man shrugged. "You get to go home early, boy."

"Eh, why?"

"I received a call," Tukson smirked. "Imagine my face when the _SDC heiress_ in person called me, a White Fang member!"

Jaune cocked his head to the side, curious. "Weiss called you?"

"Do you know any other SDC heiress?" Tukson laughed. "Yeah, she called me. After what happened, she asked me to give you a few days off to let you rest and focus on studying for the coming exams."

Oooh, how considerate of Weiss!

"She seems to have your best interests at heart!" Tukson continued to laugh loudly.

"W-well, she's just tutoring me," Jaune admitted, grinning foolishly.

"Look at you smiling." Tukson chuckled, and reached out a hand to ruffle his hair. "You're quite the lucky guy, aren't you?"

"No, she's just my partner and tutor!" Jaune replied, "There's no way I have a chance with her anyway."

"Really?" Tukson crossed his arms. "Why do you think she's been tutoring you then?"

"Because it would be embarrassing if her partner/leader didn't score any good grades." Jaune easily answered.

"Hah!" The man barked raised a doubtful eyebrow. "I thought you were one of the top students."

"I… am…"

"Then why is she still tutoring you?" Tukson questioned, looking like he already knew the answer.

"I dunno…" Jaune frowned.

It was true that it was quite odd for Weiss to continue the lessons. At this point, he didn't really need it anymore.

By focusing on the right topics, Weiss had managed to make him catch up with the current material extremely fast.

Well... Manus helped immensely, too, being an endlessly growing source of knowledge, absorbing every book like a sponge.

"… It's just become a habit of us, I guess?" Jaune shrugged.

"Then you should properly thank her for all her hard work!" Tukson lectured. "Women like her, you won't find many."

"Yes!"

He was right. Weiss had devoted a lot of her time to tutor Jaune, yet he hadn't given anything in exchange.

In fact, everything he had done was lying.

Jaune should find a way to properly thank her.

* * *

 **A couple of days later.**

The exams finally came.

Honestly, Jaune was rather confident in his knowledge, with everything Weiss taught him during the semester.

Probably, he could score a 90/100 on his own.

With Manus's help, it was a guaranteed 100/100.

Jaune wondered if it could be considered cheating to ask Manus for help.

"What are you talking about, Zone? I already helped you for Initiation. Might as well help there too."

Right…

"But wouldn't it be suspicious for someone like me to score perfects?" Jaune frowned, a bit nervous.

"Weiss taught us, Zone." Manus reminded him. "It's normal for us to get a perfect grade."

Right.

"Rather, it would be abnormal to _not_ get a perfect after having extra lessons every evening with Weiss, Zone." Manus added and continued relentlessly. "Furthermore... When you say ' _someone like me_ ', what are you implying exactly? Stop looking down on yourself! We are one of the top students, Zone."

"Okay, okay..." Jaune raised his hands in surrender, surprised by Manus' arguments. "Jeez."

Perfect score it is then. All right, let's go.

Let's make Weiss proud so she can boast her teaching skills around!

"-duration will be two hours," professor Goodwitch was saying. "Any attempt at cheating will be met with an expulsion."

Damn.

Jaune shifted on his chair uncomfortably.

"Other than that, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me." Goodwitch finished giving instructions and nodded to them. "Good luck. You can look at your sheets."

With that, everyone flipped their papers.

As he read the first question, Jaune smirked to himself.

He had come a long way since Initiation… This was going to be easy.

Forty minutes later, Jaune was already finished with his exam.

At the same time as Weiss, actually.

Mrs. Goodwitch took their works, nodded to them with a small smile, and let them out.

Jaune and Weiss exchanged a smirk as they left before everyone else. Jaune gave Ruby a wink as he passed next to her, and stuck out his tongue to Yang.

"This was such an unexpected triviality, I'm half tempted to head to the second year's exam and give it a go." Weiss chuckled once they were outside.

"Yeah, it was too easy. What's the next one?" Jaune asked.

"Grimm studies. We should use our free time to quickly brush up on all the chapters." She paused and turned to him with an expectant smile. "Library?"

Jaune nodded, grinning happily. "Library!"

* * *

 **The day after**

Overall, Jaune completed all his exams easily.

Now, they just needed to wait for the results that would be uploaded to their scroll during the…

"Holidaaaays!" Nora cheered.

"Wait, no!" Yang protested. "Before that, we need to celebrate the end of the semester! We should throw a party or something!"

"I would like that." Pyrrha approved.

"I suppose it could be pleasant," Weiss agreed.

"A party?" Ruby tilted her head to the side. "Are those the same as when Yang came back home completely wasted-grmmbllmmmhff!"

"Say no more, little sis," Yang smiled threateningly as she strangled her sister. "You have much to learn~"

"Agh… Cut it out!" Ruby shouted and punched her sister in the face.

The two started fighting and scratching and pulling each other's hair.

Aaaah, sister fights. Jaune was used to them.

"Shouldn't we say something?" Weiss asked hesitantly as Pyrrha tried her best to stop the two.

"Woohoo, not me!" Jaune cheered, happy to not be Yang's target for once.

"Never mind..."

"Then, where should we plan this party?" Ren asked, surging up out of nowhere behind Jaune, making him jump in surprise.

What the hell, he didn't feel him approach at all!

"… Let me ask my sister, she's been in Vale for a while now." Jaune said and pulled out his scroll. "She'll know for sure."

"Jaune!" Blake called with a worried expression. "Is this okay? After what happened… Maybe it's a bad idea to plan a party."

"She's not wrong," Weiss noted.

Blake was afraid to be attacked by the White Fang again. That was understandable.

"That's why I'm asking my sister." Jaune diffused their concerns. "Don't worry, as a police sergeant, she'll know a safe place for sure."

" _Sup, bro! What is good in the hood?"_

"Eh, nothing much." Jaune smiled as Ruby shouted a battle-cry behind him. "Just sister fights. Also, I probably passed all my exams!" Jaune grinned. "Say, do you know a good place in Vale to party?"

" _Eh… It's kinda risky, with all the shit that's been happening. But I guess you can go to my place if you want?"_

"Ah, is that okay?"

" _Yeah, there's plenty of space, and you can stay to sleep there as well. How many are you?"_

"Uh… Eight?"

Jaune looked at everyone.

"No extras?" Jaune asked, which caused Nora to melt down in tears for some reason.

"Pennyyy… She won't answer my calls…" Poor Nora cried and threw herself in Ren's arms.

"Who's Penny?" Jaune questioned, confused.

"She's the one who fought the tentacle Grimm at the docks," Ren informed him.

Jaune felt his right arm shiver.

"I-I hope she's okay…" Nora sniffed.

"Next time I'll definitely kill her," Manus commented in his ear. "If she's even human, that is."

Jaune rolled his eyes and turned to Blake. "What about that monkey guy?"

"His name is Sun." She frowned at him. "And… Have him come at a sergeant of the VPD's house?" Blake raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Sun?"

"What's wrong with that?" Jaune cocked his head to the side. "He helped us. It's not like he's a criminal, right?"

"…" Blake shifted uncomfortably.

"…Right?" Jaune insisted worriedly.

Blake leaned forward, and whispered. "He's a stowaway. And your sister was chasing after him last time…"

"Oh, okay… I guess he won't come then." Jaune turned back to his scroll. "Eight it is."

" _Yeah, there's enough space!"_ Ebony grinned. _"I have some extra mattresses too. Come by this afternoon! I'll unlock the house for you, this is going to be fuuun~"_

With that, Ebony ended the call.

"This afternoon?" Pyrrha repeated, confused.

"Why so early?" Weiss wondered.

"Well, her house is near the beach, so we can spend the afternoon there," Jaune explained.

Everyone gaped at him. Even Ruby and Yang froze and stopped fighting.

Hm, what was it? Did Jaune say something weird?

Did he drop a bomb or something?

"Hell yeaah!"

"Beach day!"

"I need to buy a swimsuit!"

"Beeaachh! Let's have some fuun!"

They all started cheering.

Hm, what?

* * *

 **Later**

"Meteor diiiive!"

Nora shouted as she dived into the water head first.

"How are you able to do that!" Ruby gasped, eyes wide. "You must be so _cold_!"

"You need guts, girls! _GUTS_!"

"I have guts!"

"Then show it!"

"RAAAAHH!"

Ruby ran into the water and wined pitifully as the cold spread through her body.

"G-gaaaah… c-coooold…"

"You'll get used to it, Ruby," Nora grinned, clapping her teammate on the back.

Being at the start of summer, the weather was sunny and hot enough to take a bath in the sea.

That said, the water was still somewhat cold.

This wasn't Vacuo after all.

While Nora had opted for a two-piece with some kind of skirt swimwear, Ruby wore a black one-piece swimsuit.

"There's no way I can dive in like you did…" Pyrrha shook her head at Ruby who was dabbling in the water with Nora. She turned to Weiss. "You're gonna swim too, Weiss?"

"It depends," Weiss mused and tasted the water with her toe. She shivered. "Not for long…"

These two had both brought a one-piece swimsuit, red for Pyrrha and light grey for Weiss.

Jaune gulped as he watched his partner enter the water, her porcelain legs slowly getting submerged.

D-damn, they should really go more often to the beach...

"Pyrrhaaa!" Ruby called enthusiastically, "As my partner, I need your assistance with our journey into the deep ocean!"

"I-I'm good!" Pyrrha laughed nervously before she noticed Nora and Ruby approaching like sharks. "U-um…"

"Grab her!" Nora shouted.

"N-nooo!" Pyrrha gasped as her teammates grabbed her ankles to make her fall.

Desperately, Pyrrha reached a hand towards Weiss.

To the heiress's horror, she was dragged down with them.

"AAAaaaaahhhh!"

Meanwhile, Ren was busy starting the barbecue, blowing the embers.

Because yes, Ebony possessed a barbecue.

Jaune could already imagine the smell of roasted sausages and steaks.

"…Is this heaven?" Jaune wondered from his towel on the sand as he watched Weiss freeze the three other girls in the water, making them shriek at the sudden cold.

"I see you watching, you bad boy~" Yang teased as she dropped next to him.

Yang had preferred to wear a comprising white bikini with blue strips and halter neckline.

"What are you talking about? I was only admiring the sea." Jaune replied calmly.

Except his burning cheeks betrayed him.

"The sea! Yeah right!" Yang laughed, punching his shoulder. Manus swiftly deflected the blow. "The sea has some nice legs, huh?"

Jaune coughed awkwardly, doing his best to ignore Yang.

The teasing blonde didn't have enough, however. She leaned forward, "Hey, hey, so who's your top?" She whispered excitedly.

"Hm?"

"Come on, you can tell me. You must have some preferences between all these girls?" She waved to the group who were slowly getting used to the water's temperature. "No, let me guess. _Weiss_ _-cream_ is top, of course."

Well, yeah.

"That's not…" Jaune blushed again. "I don't know what you're talking about…!"

 _Weak. That was weak, Jaune._

"Of course, of course~" Yang smirked, delighted. "But besides Weiss? There's got to be someone else. After all, you enjoyed your night with the twins and the other girl… I know you're not a saint!"

"…Why are you asking me that." Jaune sighed dramatically. "Can't you go enjoy the sea like everyone else. Go away."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you." Yang teased, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Jaune scoffed, "I might get some peace for once."

"All right, I'll take another guess… Your second is…" She watched the girls with speculative eyes. "Blakey!"

Jaune turned his eyes to Blake, who was sleeping on the sand a little further away from them.

Surprisingly, she was the one who was revealing the most skin, with her black bikini, which was gorgeously decorated with animal print designs.

It was… It was hot, and quite daring, revealing by far the most skin out of everyone.

But there was actually a reason for that.

It was because Blake was a _cat_.

Cats love basking in the sun, so Blake naturally exposed the most skin possible to the sunlight.

That was Jaune's theory.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Yang laughed smugly beside him when she caught him looking, making him roll his eyes in exasperation. "Huhuhu~ I can't blame you, she's easily my top one as well. With the swimsuit she's wearing, and those smooth curves. Who would have thought she'd wear such a thing…?"

"As expected of the one reading porn." Jaune reluctantly agreed.

"And the cat ears add something to her charm, too!" Yang grinned, nodding with him. "Don't you think?"

"I can hear you, _perverts._ " Blake groaned from her towel.

Jaune and Yang exchanged a glance and blushed, laughing nervously.

"Blaaaake…" Yang called mischievously. "Want me to apply some cream on your back~~?"

"I'm good, thanks," Blake replied dryly to her perverted partner.

"Awww. What about you, Jaune?" Yang turned to him, "You should apply some cream on your skin. You're all pale…" Her expression became concerned. "and you have dark rings under your eyes… It's like you never go outside."

"All pale, really?" Jaune repeated and checked his skin curiously.

True enough, his skin was a lot paler than before.

He hadn't even noticed.

And the dark rings were, of course, a result of his lack of sleep. He was still having some bad dreams.

However, let's not get into that. Today was a fun day, so Jaune should deflect the conversation to something else.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind if _you_ were the one applying the cream." Jaune teased.

"Hah! In your dreams, Vomit boy!" Yang laughed mockingly.

"Don't call me that!" Jaune complained.

"Then how about _Mr. Muscle_?"

"…Better."

… Mr. Muscle? That was a new one. He wasn't that muscular. Maybe it was because of his big right arm.

Jaune suddenly noticed Blake had turned her body around to lay on her front, undoing her bra and exposing her bare back for maximum exposure to the sun.

He turned his gaze back to Weiss, blushing. Even for a cat, wasn't that a bit too much?

They should teach her a lesson.

Jaune poked Yang's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her, nodding towards her foolish partner.

Yang easily got the silent message and stood up. Grinning, she sneakily approached Blake as she rubbed some cream on her hands.

 _Rip Blake._ Jaune thought without any remorse as Yang suddenly applied her hands on the poor faunus's back, who hissed angrily in surprise.

As the poor Blake began to fight against Yang's hold, Jaune turned back to the other girls, smiling to himself.

Maybe he should take a little bath too? They say people sleep like a baby after a good bath in the sea.

"Hmmm…"

He glanced down at his right hand, which suddenly gave him an idea.

"What about you, Manus?" Jaune asked quietly.

"Hmm?" A discreet eye opened in Jaune's palm. "What is it, Zone?"

"Do you have a preference for any girl?"

"…?"

Manus was very confused.

"Manuuus." Jaune whined, insisting. "Come on, I'm curious now."

"Why do I have to answer that, Zone?" He groaned grumpily, in much the same way Jaune had replied to Yang earlier.

"Because guys are attracted to girls! It's only natural. This is a test to see how far you've reached into the human realm, Manus!"

Jaune made up a bullshit excuse on the spot to convince Manus.

He was really getting good at bullshitting people.

"I dunno, Zone..." the Grimm hesitated.

"I see, so you're shying away." Jaune sighed, faking disappointment. "Even though a Grimm like you shouldn't feel embarrassed by something like that… How _cute_." Jaune spat the last world like an insult.

"…! I am not shying away!" Manus protested.

"Then tell me," Jaune smirked triumphantly.

Manus hummed for a bit, pulsing in annoyance.

"If I have to choose… then Weiss or Pyrrha." He finally answered.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune repeated as he turned to glance at the red-haired girl, a bit surprised.

Weiss was to be expected since Manus was merging with Jaune, but Pyrrha?

He never even thought about her like that.

The two of them didn't talk much to each other.

"They're both strong and smart, Zone," Manus remarked.

"Really…"

How interesting. Was this his Grimm nature speaking?

"Then, Zone, my turn."

"All right," Jaune agreed easily.

"Who among them do you want to kill the most?" Manus asked curiously.

Jaune froze, eyeing his right hand incredulously.

"There's no way I can answer that!"

"I'm curious, Zone!"

"No way! I don't want to kill anyone! End of story!"

"But, Zone, Grimm want to kill humans! This is just a test to see how far you've reached into the Grimm realm, Zone!"

"Oh, _ha, ha, ha_." Jaune laughed sarcastically before his smile dropped coldly. "That's not funny at all."

"If you're curious, I personally want to kill Ruby the most." Manus continued with a dreamy voice. "Then Ozpin, and Neo… Junior, too. Hmm, maybe Ren..."

"Why the hell would you want to kill Ren?" Jaune widened his eyes incredulously.

"You ask why, Zone… but, do I need a reason?"

"There has to be something distinctive for you to mention him!"

"Ren is creepy, Zone."

"He is _not_ creepy!"

"I can't sense him at all. I don't like that, Zone."

"Hah, so you're scared! I get it now." Jaune smirked, "How… _cute_."

"I am _not_ scared, Zone!" Manus hissed, offended.

"Jauune!" Yang called suddenly, making Manus retreat hastily in his arm. "Blake doesn't want to go swim with me!"

Yang was trying to lift Blake towards the sea but the cat faunus was struggling with all her strength.

Jaune frowned. "Yang, that's not cool. She clearly doesn't want to. She's a cat, so she probably doesn't like water."

"I'm not a cat!" Blake shouted, mortified.

She would have probably called him a racist if she didn't think he was a faunus too.

"But, Jaune, don't you want to see her reaction?" Yang asked enthusiastically.

"Hmmm..."

"J-Jaune! You can't do that! Help me!" Blake begged.

"…Roger that." Jaune nodded, and his right arm suddenly doubled in size.

"E-eh, um…" Yang let go of poor Blake to get away, but it was too late: Jaune proved faster and had already caught her.

He grabbed the blonde by the shoulder and the waist.

"Muahahahaha!" Jaune laughed diabolically as he lifted her above his head while Blake fled the scene and hid behind Ren.

"Kyaaa!" Yang screamed uncharacteristically. "Wh-where do you think you're touching! Let me go!"

"As you wish!" Jaune cackled madly.

He threw Yang into the sea with a powerful swing of arms.

"Aaaaaaah…!"

Yang landed in the water with a loud splash.

"…" Jaune waited a couple seconds, observing the water where Yang had landed.

Some bubbles surged up on the surface.

Soon enough, the spot exploded like a geyser, Yang standing up with red eyes and hair burning gold.

"…Why so Yangry?" Jaune teased, probably enjoying himself a little too much.

"Come here, blondie!" Yang roared angrily and stomped her way towards him.

However, Nora, Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss grabbed hold the poor blonde, who stumbled and fell back into the water.

"Let me go!" Yang yelled. "I have to _kill_ him!"

"No way!" Nora refused. "You're heating up the water! We're keeping you in there!"

"She's warming us up! Keep her in the water!" Ruby shouted.

Pyrrha and Weiss joined in and struggled to keep the enraged Yang in the water.

"Stay put!" Weiss ordered and even summoned a glyph to bind Yang.

"Raaah!" Yang struggled madly against the four girls.

Even she couldn't overpower four people at once, especially considering _Nora_ was part of the group.

Jaune smiled at his work, satisfied, and turned to Blake and Ren who had been watching the scene.

Blake gave him a thumbs up.

Jaune grinned and did the same, while Ren tipped his imaginary hat to him silently.

* * *

 **Later.**

"I'm back, bitches!" Ebony shouted as soon as she got back from her work.

Ebony had agreed to lend them the house for the afternoon, but she still had work to do as a sergeant of the V.P.D.

"Just in time," Jaune smiled.

They were all sat around a table, Ren serving everyone the grilled meat, on which he had spread a few herbs of his choosing.

Everyone greeted Ebony politely, as she was several years older and owned the house.

"Hey, hey, no need to be so shy! I'm here to party too!" Ebony grinned and accepted a plate Ren gave her.

"Thank you for lending us your house." Weiss bowed her head to her. "I apologize if we're an inconvenience…"

Everyone followed her words and thanked Jaune's sister profusely.

However, it appeared Ebony didn't care.

She was too busy enjoying her piece of meat!

"Wooooh! Holy fuckballs, this is so goood!" She exclaimed, mouth full. It made Weiss grimace in disgust. "Who cooked this? Who cooked this!"

"I did." Ren raised his hand proudly.

"Muhaha!" Nora giggled, delighted. "Of course, Ren's cooking is the best in the world! Make sure to remember this heavenly taste!"

"This is too good!" Ebony sniffed and dropped a tear. "And these herbs… You _made_ that? Please marry me!"

"Let's NOT get crazy!" Nora's smile dropped instantly while Ren blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, let's calm down a little." Jaune frowned, glaring at Ren. Maybe Manus was right about him. "Why don't you come sit with us, sis."

Ebony was twenty-six years old, while Ren was seventeen.

Even for someone with an open-minded mindset, that was quite the age difference.

"Hahaha, yeah, of course!" Ebony easily agreed and came to sit next to Yang, who instantly began to assault her with questions.

"Tell us Jaune's embarrassing stories!" Yang requested immediately.

Dammit, Yang.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Nora exchanged a serious glance.

Nora nodded slowly, eyes narrowed. Jaune did the same.

Tonight, they should be careful about Ren and Ebony.

* * *

 **Later.**

"... Looks like we're the only ones left." Jaune sighed.

"Looks like it." Ruby nodded next to him.

They watched the others with a weird fascination as the loud music of the Achieve Men was playing.

It was awkward, to be the only ones still sober.

"To the socially awkward!" Ruby grinned and toasted with him.

"Yep," Jaune smiled and the two of them took a sip of their… orange juice.

Ruby couldn't drink because she was too young.

Neither could Jaune, because he couldn't handle alcohol.

He didn't want to take the risk of going berserk again… It would be pretty bad to end the semester with another crazy night.

He had fought hard to fight off Nora, who was unhappy that her disciple was not drinking with her.

Fortunately, Yang came to his rescue, as the blonde knew all too well what could happen if Jaune touched alcohol.

Currently, Blake was getting hugged by a crying Yang, and the cat was petting the blonde's head patiently.

"It's okay." Blake was reassuring the crying blonde.

"I'm so glad the team is back together," Yang sniffed.

"Everything is okay nyow."

"...What did you just say?" Yang blinked, raising her head to look at her partner.

The cat faunus looked away. "Nyothing."

"...You did it again!" Yang giggled, excited. "Awww, drunk Blake is mewing!"

"I'm nyot myewing!" Blake protested.

"So cuuuute!"

"I'm nyot!" Blake insisted, her cheeks turning bright red.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Weiss and Pyrrha were apparently bonding over how tiresome it was to be overwhelmingly beautiful and famous.

"It's so lonely!" Pyrrha was complaining. "Everyone putting us on a pedestal, you knows?"

"I knows," Weiss nodded seriously. "And the fans, they are jusht unbearable shome… shome… shometimes."

"I'm sho happy I came to Beacon…" Pyrrha sighed contently.

"Me too…" Weiss echoed, smiling softly.

They exchanged a glance and suddenly broke down in tears.

"W-weiss, I'm shorry, I wash wrong about youu!"

"M-me tooo! I wanted to haff you on my team to become s-successfull… I shee how mean… how mean… how m-meaningless that wash now!"

They hugged and continued crying.

Aaah, the wonders of alcohol. It certainly could bring people closer together.

Had Jaune been like this too, at Junior's club?

While the two were hugging, Ren was sitting quietly on a sofa, talking with Nora and Ebony.

"You're so… _shallow_!" Ebony waved her hand in front of Ren, who didn't look like he was paying attention.

"What?!" Nora shouted, outraged, "Oh please, Ren has to be the deepest person I know!"

"Yeah!" Ruby joined in, grinning. "Ren, tell us something deep!"

"You'll be _lucky_ if you understand this!" Nora smirked at Ebony.

The group stared at Ren, waiting for him to say something ' _deep_ '.

"… My depth is immaterial to this conversation." He eventually declared.

"OOHH! You see! YOU _SEE_!" Nora cried excitedly while Ruby and Ebony giggled.

"… No more beer for you." Ebony smirked, waving a lazy finger at Nora. The girl pouted, puffed up her cheeks and fell on the sofa next to Ren.

"Uuuuwah, it's so hot, I need some air." Ruby groaned and stood up.

"I'll go with you," Jaune agreed, also wanting to get away from the noise.

They went out through the glazed door, sighing in relief at the fresh air brushing against their skin and the noise of the party and music fading behind them.

"Phew…"

"Yeah…"

They started walking on the beach, the stars shining above them.

"How have you been doing?" Jaune asked. "The exams? Since you're two years late…"

"Uuuugh." Ruby groaned, grimacing, "With so much material missing, I feel like I didn't do very well."

"Is that so? Next time, you can come study with Weiss and I if you want." Jaune proposed.

"No, thanks," Ruby shook her head cutely with a look of determination. "I have Pyrrha helping me already and… I wouldn't want to intrude!"

"Intruding?" Jaune cocked his head to the side. "You wouldn't be intruding."

"Jaune…" Ruby smiled at him gently, giving him a knowing smile. "You should be more selfish sometimes, you know."

"...Haaa." Jaune sighed and looked away. "I think you're misunderstanding…"

Was he really that obvious?

"Pretty much everyone knows about it, it's no use denying it!" Ruby giggled, patting his shoulder.

"I guess everyone's wrong, then." Jaune shrugged stubbornly.

Yeah… With everything that was happening to him, Jaune was not going to drag Weiss down into his problems.

"But enough about me." Jaune changed the subject quickly. "How have you been handling the job of leader this semester? Everything has been going all right?"

"Pretty much!" She grinned and clapped her hands. "I have the best team ever, they're all listening to me every time I suggest something!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Even though Pyrrha is very experienced in combat, she still listens to my thoughts and offers constructive advice and criticism. She doesn't look down on me because I'm two years younger…" Ruby smiled softly. "Also, we're both socially awkward, so she's the best partner for me!"

"Pyrrha is socially awkward?" Jaune raised his eyebrows, surprised. "She always seems so composed…"

"She hides her game well!" Ruby chuckled, "And Nora and Ren are awesome, too! Thank god Nora is on the team… You should have seen the early days. Ren, Pyrrha and I were kinda all reserved at that time, but Nora brought us all together!"

"Of course she did," Jaune smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Of the three of them, Ren is the quietest," Ruby continued passionately. "I can't tell what he's thinking sometimes… But, when he speaks, everyone goes quiet and listen to him, because he always says something important or deep…"

"A pretty cool team…" Jaune admitted, to which Ruby nodded happily before he smirked, "… not as cool as _mine_ , though!"

"Eh?!" Ruby jumped around and made some kung-fu moves. "No way, I have a ninja! Shazaaa!"

"I have a ninja too!" Jaune replied while Manus blocked her little punches as if they were deadly threats, "Who happens to be an ex-terrorist, and the icing on the cake: she has cat-ears!"

"Oh yeah? I have a super champion that kicks everyone's ass!"

"Not impressed! I have an heiress that takes on her own time to tutor me!"

"I have a Nora!"

"I have a Yang!"

They paused to start a staring contest, defying each other stubbornly.

"Bah, I guess we'll see at the Vytal tournament!" Ruby eventually shrugged.

"The Vytal tournament…"

"You're gonna participate, right?"

"I don't know." Jaune hesitated, uncomfortable. "Maybe?"

Winning, or even participating in the Vytal festival's tournament attracted attention.

With Manus in his arm, he didn't want to attract attention.

It was as simple as that.

"You've got to participate!" Ruby insisted, pulling lightly on his shirt as she gave him the puppy eyes. "This is a once in a lifetime experience!"

"We'll see," Jaune gave a smile.

"Haaa…" Ruby sighed and turned away, scratching her chin. "Hmmm… Yang's gonna be upset if she doesn't participate…" Ruby mused.

"Probably." Jaune recognized.

"Weiss too, she'll be disappointed that she doesn't get to show off her skills… Hmm, that would be bad, wouldn't it~?"

"… I know what you're doing, Ruby."

"Ah…?" Ruby laughed awkwardly. "Is it working…?"

"You little devil!" Jaune grinned fondly at the girl and extended a hand to ruffle her hair. "There's no way I can refuse now…!"

"Hehehe…"

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"She was very worried, you know?" Ruby declared after some time.

"Who was?"

"Yang. Last week… You and Blake were a bit…"

"Things happened," Jaune said vaguely. "But it's all good now."

"Yeah… Yang told me. She's very grateful that you managed to handle the situation…"

"…"

Even though he lied to everyone?

Why would anyone be grateful for that kind of person?

"I don't care if you forged your transcripts!" Ruby suddenly blurted out. "I think you're very capable!"

… Did Yang tell her? Damn her!

"A-And you know, I'm glad my sister ended up on your team." Ruby continued fervently. She was trying to cheer him up, he suddenly realized. "She doesn't have to mother me anymore, and even though she doesn't show it, I think… it's good for her!"

"She's mothering everyone on team ABYS instead, though." Jaune pointed out, smirking.

"A-ah, is that so?" Ruby giggled, "Haha, I should have known…"

"Though I can't say we dislike it." Jaune gave a little smile, looking up at the stars.

"After ten years, you'll grow tired of it, trust me, _kid_! Hohoho~!" Ruby laughed like an old lady who had gone through war.

The two of them shared a laugh before they decided to head back to the house.

Ten years, huh.

By that time, how much more Grimm mutations was he going to have?

Anger spikes, reddening eyes, sensing Grimms and negative emotions, pale skin…

What was next, Jaune wondered.

* * *

 **Later.**

"So… What should we do tonight, Zone?"

"Eh, we'll just stay here."

Ruby and he had come back to find that most people had gone to sleep.

Eventually, Ruby and Ebony – the last ones standing – left him and fell to slumber.

One more hour and now everyone was sleeping soundly.

Except for Jaune, of course.

He exhaled softly as he watched the moon's reflection on the sea.

Usually, he would have done something productive during the night, like meditation or studying for the exams while Manus would read some books.

But the exams were already finished.

Jaune sat down on the sofa.

"We're just going to wait, Zone?" Manus asked.

"Yeah…"

"What a waste of time." Manus groaned.

"That way, we can watch out for any bad guys," Jaune explained. "We're like guardian angels."

"…So you're still worried about the White Fang, Zone?"

"After what they've pulled off, yeah, of course." He nodded, watching the night.

"…"

With Adam buying information from Junior, it was best to stay cautious at all time.

Better safe than sorry.

"…Jaune…?"

Jaune glanced behind him when someone suddenly called him.

It was Weiss.

"… Who were you… who were you…" She struggled with her words, "Wh-who were you talking to?"

"No one…"

"S-Stop being so clozed off…" She groaned as she stumbled towards the sofa.

Still drunk, huh.

"You're my… you're my partner, and you never tells me anything…" She pouted and fell next to him. "You should talk more to your tutooorz…"

"I'm sorry," Jaune said simply. "You should go back to bed…"

"No!" She shouted, hitting him lightly. "I won't-"

Jaune put his hand on her mouth to keep her from waking up everyone.

"Shhhh, you'll wake up everyone!"

"You're alwaysh like thish." She mumbled behind his hand. "Bush… Bush… Pushing people a...way."

Jaune frowned, leaning back on the sofa. "That's not true…"

She rolled her eyes. "Don'tsh… even realize it. You knows?"

"No…?" Jaune blinked confusedly, not sure he understood.

"He... he doeshn't knows!" She chuckled, as if sharing a private joke with some imaginary audience. "Hhhha… hahaa…" she panted.

"You should really get some rest," Jaune advised gently and took her hand.

"Sh-shut up. I'm your part… partner."

"So what? You're drunk, Weiss."

She sighed tiredly. "You can't shtay alone… ev-every night… shulking on your own."

"…I'm not alone though…" Jaune mumbled, but he went unheard.

As the silence fell between them, Weiss huffed quietly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey…" Jaune weakly protested just for the sake of it as his heart accelerated, "Y-you can't sleep here."

"Hmmmmm…"

"H-hey, Weiss…"

Weiss stayed quiet, silently nuzzling against his shoulder.

Somehow, at that moment, she seemed extremely sensual to Jaune.

Due to her bath in the sea, her normally porcelain skin was more colored than usual, and after taking a shower, she also let her hair free instead of tying it in a ponytail.

Jaune gulped and decided to say something to distract himself.

"Weiss… If you need something from me, you just ask, okay? Whatever it is, I'll definitely help you, you know? Even if it's something very big."

"I know… You dolt…" Weiss sighed softly and closed her eyes.

She was breathing softly against his shoulder, and her cheeks had become red due to alcohol.

This… _This..._ is heaven.

Thank god he didn't drink anything tonight, or he might have tried something on her.

Or… maybe he _should_ have drunk something?

No…

"She fell asleep," Manus commented.

Jaune sighed and raised a hand to her face, pushing her hair back.

Even drunk, Weiss is so beautiful.

Maybe they could stay like that?

"…"

 _Isn't it fine? Just for one night._

"..."

 _I wish this night never ends._

With these thoughts, Jaune's eyelids became heavier and heavier and his eyes slowly closed themselves.

He fell asleep on the sofa, with Weiss leaning against him.

That night, Jaune did not have any nightmare.

* * *

 **The day after.**

The next morning, Manus ensured that Jaune woke up before Weiss.

Because honestly, she probably wouldn't be happy that they had slept together.

So Jaune would keep it quiet, even if it had been one of the best night of his life.

To pass the time, Jaune started cleaning the house.

He also made coffee and went out to buy some croissants for everyone.

When he came back, everyone was slowly waking up.

After such a party, naturally, people were quiet, dealing with the hangover.

Well, not everyone.

"Did you hear meee, Yaaaaang?" Ruby repeated, grinning.

"Uuuugh, not so loud…" Yang whined pitifully as she covered her ears.

"Give her a break, Ruby." Jaune lectured and pushed the girl away, who giggled lightly.

Jaune had experienced the pain of hangovers once. He understood what Yang was going through.

"Thanks for the croissant, Jaune!" Ruby smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks…" Yang groaned.

Huhuhu… Jaune was the perfect friend.

He would be nothing else but reliable in times of need.

…Although in reality, it was all because of Weiss.

Weiss allowed him to finally have a good night of sleep…

That was why, today, Jaune's kindness was fully powered up, and he was in an extremely good mood!

Everyone thanked him for buying croissants, as Ren was too tired to cook any pancakes.

"You can make pancakes, too?" Ebony asked, interested.

"G-get away from him!" Nora immediately came between them and defended her partner.

"Er… He needs, um, some peace and quiet!"

Jaune exchanged a business nod with her.

Good job, Nora. Nice work.

"I cannot believe I ended up sleeping on the sofa." Weiss groaned from the said sofa, stretching. "Although… it wasn't too uncomfortable, I suppose."

Jaune coughed awkwardly, his cheeks burning red.

"He-here." Jaune mumbled and gave her a croissant and a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thank you, Jaune." She beamed at him.

Uuurgh!

Weiss was shining so brightly, Jaune had to look away to keep his heart working correctly!

Thank god everyone is on a hangover and nobody noticed.

Wait, but according to Ruby, everyone already knew…

… Shit!

After a moment, Blake woke up and yawned loudly as she stretched on her mattress.

"Nyaaaaah…"

Everyone stared at Blake, who widened her eyes as she realized the sound she made.

It seemed like Blake unconsciously mewed when her guard was down.

"Th-that's so cute." Ruby blushed, staring at Blake.

Thankfully, only Ruby was in a teasing mood this morning!

The rest was too tired to bother mocking Blake.

Jaune, merciful as always, didn't comment on it either.

"Here."

Instead, he gave her a croissant and a cup of coffee.

"Oh… Th-thanks." She mumbled and proceeded to hide her face behind her cup of coffee.

"You're welcome."

When your friends are on a hangover, you have to be nice to them.

"Aaaah, it's been a long time since I had so much fun." Ebony sighed contently.

"Don't you have work today?" Jaune asked.

"… Bah." She shrugged and remained quiet.

Hmm?

Wait, wait, wait, if you have work, you need to go to the station!

What are you doing!?

But no, Ebony stayed here and ate her croissant with everyone.

"I don't know why they made you sergeant." Jaune shook his head in disapproval.

"Me neither." She admitted, having the decency to look ashamed.

* * *

 **Later.**

After some time, someone knocked on the door.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Ebony having left to work, it was Jaune who opened the door.

It was a man with blonde hair and lilac eyes.

Same as Yang, Jaune noticed.

"You must be Jaune." The man smiled at him. "I'm Ruby and Yang's father, the name's Taiyang Xiao-Long."

"Oh, hello."

"I'm here to pick up my girls."

"You're quite early…"

"Daaaad!" Ruby bolted passed Jaune and tackled her father.

Well, here's one of your girls.

Let's get the other.

"Yang!" Jaune called. "Your father's here!"

No answer.

"Wanna come in?" Jaune proposed to the man. "We have coffee and croissants."

Taiyang shook his head. "No, the ferry is going to leave soon for Patch…"

"I see. I'll go fetch Yang then."

"Thank you."

Jaune went back inside and climbed upstairs, while the rest of team ABYS and RPNN went to greet Ruby and Yang's father.

"Yang?" Jaune poked his head in the guest's bedroom.

"Grmbl…"

The girl was back to sleep again.

She must be really tired. She was the one who had drunk the most out of all of them.

Although she somehow managed not to vomit... In reality, that only made it worse.

Hmmm... That was no good.

"Yang… Wake up…" He shook her gently.

"Go away…"She whined.

"Your father's here." He poked her cheek with his finger.

"Aaaargh." She groaned in her pillow.

"Yaaannnng…" Jaune started deforming her face, making funny grimaces with her cheeks.

"Blbl… I don't wannaaaaa…" She whined like a baby.

... Time for a change of tactics.

"I see, so you prefer to stay here so I can fondle your breasts again. Fine, I'll humor you just this once."

Yang's red eyes shot wide open.

"Pervert!"

Manus moved Jaune's hand rapidly, but even him was caught by surprise by her sudden change of mood.

The punch connected on his face and sent him flying outside the room, and falling all the way downstairs.

He crashed in a painful position in front of the entrance.

"Urgh… She's… coming." He managed to say to Taiyang with a bruised face.

Oddly, Yang's father sent him a sympathetic look, as if he understood his pain.

"Hey... dad..." Yang sighed exhaustedly and greeted her father as she went down the stairs while Jaune stood up, rubbing his cheek.

"I see you're in good shape!" Her father teased her.

"Haaaa... that pervert deserved it."

"Per… vert?" The man repeated.

Suddenly, the man's gaze turned deadly cold as he glared at Jaune.

Hm? This… What was this again?

This one was… killing intent, wasn't it?

Jaune was able to sense it because it was quite intense…

Like he was an insect that needed to be crushed.

Scary.

Yang, I'm sorry. Please forgive me… Tell your dad I wasn't serious…

"What did he do this time?" Weiss sighed.

"Yang says that, but I didn't do anything," Jaune explained, groaning in pain as he stood up. "She's exaggerating. I just used a stimulus to wake her up... It worked."

"Hmph." Yang crossed her arms grumpily, which caused her father to chuckle lightly.

"…Well… I'll be going now too." Weiss declared.

"Me too." Blake raised her hand.

"Us too!"

In the end, everyone left at the same time, some of them heading towards Beacon to pack their bags, while the other had brought their stuff to the party.

They all said goodbye to each other, team RPNN on one side and team ABYS on the other.

Yang gave Jaune a quick hug."Take care of yourself… bastard."

"Aww, I knew you liked me."

"Don't push it, blondie..."

"Haha." Jaune chuckled, before patting her shoulder. "You should take it easy for today, okay?"

"No need to tell me." She mumbled and went to Weiss to crush her in her arms from behind.

Meanwhile, Jaune turned to Blake. "Be careful, kit-kat."

"I will." She rolled her eyes.

"If you get in trouble, send us a signal with your scroll. We'll come immediately."

"I know." She chuckled.

"You know you can stay with me and my sister if you want?" Jaune proposed, concerned. "It wouldn't bother her."

Jaune was planning to spend his holidays at his sister's place, and they had plenty space for three.

"I will be fine." She smiled softly and pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jaune, I have my own plans."

"If you say so… I hope you know what you're doing." He muttered, worried.

"If no one sells my information this time, I should be fine." She teased.

"A-ah… I'm sorry…"

She took his hand, smiling gently. "I'm kidding, Jaune. Take care."

"Blakey~!" Yang went to hug Blake after she was done with Weiss.

Jaune turned to his partner. The poor little heiress was looking a bit disheveled after Yang's 'hug'.

"R-right… This is goodbye, then." Weiss sighed, adjusting her hair. "Don't go around training for fourteen hours a day, okay? Or I _will_ pull your ear."

"So fifteen hours is fine?"

Jaune's ear was pulled.

"Sorry. I was kidding."

"I sure hope so!" Weiss huffed. "You _need_ some rest, Jaune…" She looked him up and down, "Hm, you do look a lot better this morning."

"I had a good night of sleep." Jaune smiled.

"That's good!" Weiss sighed, relieved.

"You need to rest too," Jaune remarked. "You've been working a lot… Thank you for that."

"Hmph, but of course, it's only natural for partners to help each other." She smirked, crossing her arms.

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "You say that, but I didn't help you much…"

"That's not true, I had a wonderful time yesterday. That should be sufficient."

"…No, I'll definitely find a way to make up for it properly."

Jaune shifted uncomfortably on his feet as Weiss smiled softly.

To hug, or not to hug. That was the question.

"Oh my god," Yang joined in, exasperated. "Come here, you weirdos!"

Yang forced them into a team hug.

…That worked too. Nice job, mother Yang!

After that, everyone started leaving.

"Bye Jaune!" Ruby hugged him.

"See ya around, disciple!" Nora hugged him.

Damn, everyone was hugging him. He really should have hugged Weiss.

Not Ren though. Ren just shook his hand. "Goodbye, Jaune. Yesterday was nice."

Aww, no hug from Ren?

"Thank you, but I should have you know, you're not marrying my sister."

Ren chuckled at the joke – which was absolutely not a joke – before he leaned forward. "I'm glad we met you on the first day, even if the first thing you did was throwing me into a bunch of girls."

"Haha..." Jaune laughed awkwardly.

"...I've noticed you seem to be a lot better now. If you ever start losing control of your emotions again, come to me. With my semblance, I can help you."

"Ah?" Jaune blinked, surprised. "Um, sure... I'll do that. Thanks."

He clapped his shoulder. "Take care, Jaune."

With that, Ren turned away and followed after Nora.

"I knew it, Zone!" Manus hissed in his ear. "He can mask emotions!"

"Huh..."

"Jaune!" Weiss turned back and called him. "When I'll come back, I'll be stronger. You need to rest, but don't slack off too much, either!"

"Got it!" Jaune nodded, rolling his eyes at the contradictory instructions.

… Everyone was leaving.

It was going to be lonely without any of them around.

"Zone," Manus called suddenly in his ear.

"Hm, what?"

"You forgot Pyrrha." He pointed out.

"Oh." Jaune blinked.

"You're too carefree, Zone."

She'd been discussing with Ruby's father so he lost track of her.

He quickly caught up to Pyrrha and grabbed her shoulder. "See you in two weeks, Pyrrha, take care of yourself!"

"You too, Jaune!" Pyrrha smiled at him.

At this moment, Manus did something unexpected.

Jaune didn't know why, but for the first time, Manus did something completely out of character.

Manus reached out with Jaune's right arm and made him hug Pyrrha.

"A-ah?" Pyrrha gasped, completely frozen.

"Gah!" Jaune echoed and quickly stepped back when he noticed everyone had paused to watch them curiously.

The two of them exchanged an awkward glance before Pyrrha fled and hurried away after the others.

As expected, Jaune and Pyrrha didn't talk much to each other, so they weren't close enough to hug, and that had made their interaction just now very weird.

Now alone, Jaune raised his hand to glare furiously at Manus's eye which had popped in his palm. "Y-you…! What the hell…? That was embarrassing!"

"You hugged that silver eyed _monster_ but you weren't going to hug Pyrrha?" Manus criticised. "You're not making any sense, Zone!"

"Excuse me?!" Jaune roared angrily to his hand, who hurriedly closed its eye and hid away. "How am _I_ the one not making sense here! You just broke one of our first, _core_ rules, Manus! _N_ _O_ contact unless I _specifically_ allow it! It's necessary because you still don't understand basic social interactions! And… and since when do you care anyway?"

The parasite stayed quiet in his arm, enduring the lecture silently. It made Jaune scoff in frustration.

"… At least I didn't grope her breast this time, right, Zone?" Manus eventually tried.

"…Goddammit, Manus…"

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, not a lot happened in that chapter. It was more of a comedic 'slice of life' this time.**

 **This chapter is meant as a break, a ' _feels good_ ' chapter to change from the usual action and drama.**

 **With this chapter, semester 1 is completed. I had several goals for semester 1, and I feel like I more or less completed them. I didn't think it would take 16 chapters though!**

 **Either way, thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: in about a week.**


	18. Turning Point

**Turning Point**

* * *

All in all, the holidays passed relatively quickly.

Living with Ebony was pretty fun.

However, she did not want to take him on her investigations anymore.

"I've always encouraged you to try new things, but this is different." She had told him. "I'd prefer it if you don't get involved with the White Fang anymore. We should wait until you've graduated, and then I'll take you again."

It wasn't like he wanted to get even more in trouble with the White Fang, so Jaune agreed.

"Okay…" Jaune nodded reluctantly. "You just be careful on that investigation."

"Don't worry, I'll catch these fuckers."

That said, there were still a couple of times where she took him with her, in cases that were not related to the White Fang. During these times, Jaune learned more about how the police worked.

This wasn't the only problem Ebony gave him, however.

Because she... charged him a rent.

"Whaaat? You're charging your own _brother_?" Jaune complained.

"If you want to become a fucking man, you'll have to pay your apartment for yourself!" She lectured with a stern glare. "Because it's only two weeks, I'll take you with me, but next time you'll have to find somewhere else. Capito?"

"D-damn…"

As expected of Ebony, even though she welcomed him into her house, she still pushed him hard and was even willing to throw him out if necessary.

Wasn't she valuing independence a bit too much?

"She's right." Manus agreed. "You should also stop relying on Weiss so much, Zone. There is no need to take extra lessons with her anymore."

"No."

"But, Zone, I think-"

"I _refuse_."

"But-"

"I refuuuuse!"

* * *

Concerning Tukson, he stayed inconspicuous, sneakily preparing his trip for Menagerie.

"Hm, hm, hmmm~~" The man hummed a tone as he carried a box full of books.

"You seem awfully happy." Jaune noticed.

"Hah, of course! Soon I will get to leave this crappy city forever."

Jaune made an unhappy expression.

"Don't make that face, kid!" Tukson laughed. "You'll have more free time yourself!"

"I kinda liked working here…" Jaune muttered, looking around the place with a sad look.

"Heh…"

Tukson walked to him and pat his shoulder.

"Once I'm gone… I'll have a surprise for you." He smiled.

"Ah?"

"Yes, I have everything set up already." He grunted. "I've also planned another job for you."

"Oh wow, really!" Jaune smiled gratefully. "What is it!"

"I'm not telling." Tukson flicked his finger on his forehead. "You'll know when the time is right."

"Come on, Tukson…" Jaune whined, "Telling me now or later, what does it matter?"

"Exactly!" Tukson clapped his hands. "So I'll tell you later!"

Jaune sighed as the man walked away, humming happily to himself.

It looked like Tukson wasn't going to tell him.

"…Well, that's fine." Jaune pouted. "What are you planning to do in Menagerie?"

"Make a new life, and live in peace without any White Fang member visiting my house." He answered, sighing dreamily. "Other than that… I do have a couple projects…"

"Ah?"

"It's not really important…" Tukson shook his head. Was he… embarrassed?

"You're not going to tell me that, either!" Jaune complained like a spoiled brat, "Goddammit!"

"Okay, okay… Just… don't laugh, or I'll throw your sorry ass out." Tukson groaned.

"I promise."

"… Hm."

He hesitated for a moment before he declared: "I always wanted to… become a teacher."

Jaune blinked.

What was there to be embarrassed about?

"You're qualified?" Jaune asked.

"Mostly. Since I wouldn't be teaching hard stuff." Tukson grunted. "Some kids in Menagerie choose not to go to school, you see. Education is not mandatory over there."

"Oh…"

"So I thought I'd offer my services to teach them the most important things. Not nearly as much as what they would learn at school, but essential skills like reading or doing basic math."

"That's wonderful!" Jaune praised, genuinely supportive of the idea. "It's a very good plan!"

"…You think so?" Tukson scratched his head, unsure.

"Yeah!" Jaune grinned, "Why the hell not!"

"My big stature often scares children away…" Tukson sighed.

"Is that so? Well then, just wear something funny like a Santa costume and you're all good!" Jaune laughed.

"Hah! Do you I look like someone who would wear a Santa costume!"

"How about a Wizard costume then? Or maybe a Wolverine costume! You look just like him!"

"I won't wear any costume!" Tukson refused categorically. "Besides, Menagerie isn't that kind of place…"

"Find some funny jokes to break the ice, then." Jaune shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hmph, it's not that simple. There will be a gap between our generations and culture, you see…"

The two of them continued discussing ideas to make Tukson look less scary while they carried boxes of books.

After hearing this, Jaune felt a bit better about Tukson's leaving.

The man wasn't leaving only out of fear of the White Fang.

He also had a dream. And he was going to chase after that dream, just like Jaune.

Because of that, Jaune was able to be supportive and happy for the man instead of staying sad.

* * *

"466/500." Jaune read.

That was his total score for the exams.

66/100 in fighting class.

And 100/100 in all the other subjects.

This placed him eighth in the student rankings.

The top student was Weiss, with 494/500.

Like him, she had scored 100s in every class except fighting, in which she scored 94.

Behind her was Pyrrha coming second, with 474/500. She had scored 100/100 in fighting class but lost points in the written exams.

... There was a difference of _twenty freaking points_ between the first and second place.

That was _insane_.

"As expected of Weiss," Manus commented, and Jaune nodded along.

Jaune and Weiss were the only ones to score perfects on all their written exams.

The last questions of each written exam being pretty hard, everyone else most likely aimed for a score of 90 instead of 100 like Weiss and Jaune did.

To be fair, it was a perfectly correct strategy.

Manus and Weiss were just too smart for everyone else.

Had Jaune not been helped by Manus he would have probably scored something like 440.

You needed to score above 350/500 in total to pass the semester, with at least 50/100 in every discipline.

Jaune scoring 66 in fighting class, it was enough.

Weiss had sent him a pissed-off message about his fighting class grade, as she wasn't pleased with him, but also congratulated him on his other classes.

Jaune did the same and congratulated her on her first place.

"What about Ruby...?"

Being worried for the girl who had been two years behind, Jaune checked her grades.

407/500... Huh.

Better than he expected, honestly. She must have worked hard.

Jaune sent her congratulations too.

That day, everyone exchanged congratulations and thanks by scroll.

* * *

Jaune put a training schedule in place.

He would train his body in the morning, and then some meditation during the afternoon.

At midday, he would take a bath in the sea just before lunch. Living just next to the sea was great.

The evenings he generally spent with Ebony or Tukson, either working his part-time job or planning movie nights with his sister.

When no one was available on these evenings, he took the opportunity to study.

All in all, it was a six hours/day training schedule. Three hours in the morning and three in the afternoon.

Which left him… with so, so much _time_ on his hands.

Some of that time went into working for Tukson and having some fun with Ebony, but Jaune was really getting bored.

He really looked forward to the second semester. Although, thanks to Manus, Jaune never felt lonely.

"Zone… how about we try figuring out your semblance today?"

Manus suggested one morning.

Hmm, they still hadn't talked about it yet, huh?

"Good idea."

Jaune went to a quiet spot on the beach and sat on the sand.

"All right," Jaune took out a paper and a pen. "First, we should list all the things that my Aura can do, to figure out what my semblance does exactly."

"Fast healing." Manus started.

"Okay… I don't think I could heal a missing limb though." Jaune noted. "What else?"

"The bouncing barrier."

"What?"

"Remember our fight against Adam, Zone. His blade bounced off your leg and you didn't feel any pain. It was some kind of barrier."

"Okay…" Jaune nodded and wrote it down. "Then, there's the light hand."

Saying that, he concentrated his Aura in his hand, causing it to shine.

"It seems I can adjust the intensity by controlling the flow of Aura." Jaune observed.

"…It doesn't seem to consume much either." Manus mused, taking a look at his scroll. "You are still at 100%."

Jaune focused even more Aura into his hand, making his hand shine even more.

"…Still 100%, Zone." Manus read.

Jaune frowned and narrowed his eyes in concentration, pouring even more Aura into his hand.

"…Still 100%… Wait!"

 _Pshhhh…_

A white, ethereal smoke started coming out of his hand, dispersing into the air.

"The hell?" Jaune gaped. "Woah…"

"Keep at it, Zone!"

Jaune continued pouring Aura into his hand, which at this point had become a miniature white sun.

If it had been night time, he would have illuminated the beach.

He maintained the flow of Aura, his hand shining more and more while even more ethereal smoke appeared.

"99,9%." Manus eventually read. "You can stop, Zone."

With a sigh of relief, Jaune stopped pouring Aura into his hand, and the light slowly died.

"That was … kinda cool." Jaune commented.

"It seems these fumes make you lose Aura, but not the light itself…" Manus mused.

"…Well, maybe the light doesn't actually consume Aura. After all, I'm only making it shine. Most likely, my Aura started leaking out since I poured too much into my hand."

"Interesting… It's possible." Manus recognized. "Though this weird ethereal smoke isn't how it usually manifests."

"What else…" Jaune scratched his head, "That's all, isn't it?"

"Yes," Manus confirmed and started to explain. "From those three abilities, I've been able to deduce that your semblance may be _amplifying_ your Aura."

"Ah?"

"Aura has properties like _healing_ , and _protecting_ , Zone. The first two abilities we wrote down are probably an enhancement of those properties. Aura also shines when taking damage, which could explain why you can lit up your hand. And now that I think about it, it may be why you have so much Aura, Zone. Simply because your reserves have been amplified."

"I see…" Jaune caressed his chin. "With that line of thought, it should be possible to actively try to enhance another Aura ability, wouldn't it?"

"Agreed. If you are successful, it would truly confirm your semblance is Aura amplification, Zone."

"Then, what are the potential properties we could visibly amplify?"

"We can try several things. For example, unlocking someone's Aura should be tremendously easier for us, Zone."

"You want to unlock Ebony's Aura?"

"Unfortunately, Zone, there are laws and regulations in place which prevent us to do that."

"Is that so… but it's possible, huh."

"Definitely. It's not that hard, to begin with."

"Hmm..."

"Other than that, there exist numerous techniques to use Aura offensively, like shock-waves, as demonstrated by Ren, or sending cutting attacks from a distance, like Blake does. We could also try her technique to walk on walls…"

"Hold on…" Jaune raised his hand, "What about dust? We should be able to use it more proficiently, just like Weiss, right?"

"Dust…? Actually, I think it'd be more dangerous since we would be _amplifying_ the effects, Zone. We shouldn't try that..."

"Well, knowing that, the natural countermeasure would be to simply use _less_ Aura." Jaune pointed out.

"Which would require even more control, Zone." Manus replied, "Which means more meditation. Weiss said you weren't ready to try that yet. We should wait to take a proper lesson on dust with her."

"I see… If that's how it works, I won't be able to use dust for a while." Jaune sighed, disappointed.

"Most likely," Manus confirmed.

Jaune hummed and looked back at his paper.

 _\- Enhanced healing_

 _\- Bouncing barrier_

 _\- Shiny Aura_

 _\- Unlock Aura_

 _Semblance is Aura amplification._

 _Cons: Dust is harder to control._

"All in all, this semblance seem very useful." Jaune mused. "However, in terms of combat strength, we only gained defensive abilities. On the other hand, we still lack a decent distance option. Right now, all we have is the taser Ebony gave us."

"That's true." Manus acknowledged.

"That's why," Jaune continued, "If we're going to test my semblance by learning an Aura technique and amplifying it, it would be best to learn something that we can use from a distance."

"I see," Manus agreed. "That makes sense."

"…Well, that said, we should try something relatively easy for now." Jaune scratched his head. "My Aura control still isn't the best."

"How about trying to coat Crocea Mors with your Aura?" Manus suggested. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Okay, sure…"

Jaune drew Crocea Mors and concentrated, trying to imagine the flow of Aura transfer to the sword.

It turned out to be extremely easy, as his sword absorbed his Aura like a sponge.

"As I thought…" Manus mused. "Crocea Mors is made of a special metal that can easily absorb Aura. This will make things a lot easier, Zone."

"Oh… Nice." Jaune smiled as he examined his sword glowing brightly. "Now what?"

"Try swinging your sword." Manus proposed.

Jaune made a few swings.

Nothing happened.

"…What was that supposed to do, Manus?"

"The 'Aura Blade' technique, Zone." Manus explained. "It's a technique allowing swordsmen to throw a blade of Aura out of their sword."

"Oooh…!"

"This technique is extremely popular with huntsmen whose only weapons are melee." Manus continued, "This would provide us with a powerful, distant attack."

"All right!" Jaune grinned, excited at the prospect of learning something so badass. "I'll try it again!"

Jaune narrowed his eyes in concentration and made another swing, but this time tried to imagine his Aura leaving the sword to send a distant slash.

Nothing.

He tried again, focusing harder.

Nothing again.

"Haaaa..." Jaune sighed miserably.

"Keep at it, Zone." Manus told him. "They say it's always like that at first."

Jaune continued to swing his sword diligently, focusing even more Aura in his sword.

After countless tries, a little bit of ethereal smoke eventually left his sword.

"Ugh… This is harder than I thought!" Jaune gritted his teeth and kept at it.

He swept his sword again and again in the same motion, trying his best.

With each swing, he managed to produce more white fumes, which dispersed quickly into the air.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Jaune kept swinging his sword, again and again, producing more and more useless white fumes.

"...I'm not going anywhere..."

He needed the Aura to form a cutting blade and send it forward…

Jaune frowned and closed his eyes, this time focusing on the form and shape.

He took another swing.

This time, the ethereal smoke came out all at once, forming a vague line before dispersing again.

"This is it…" Jaune breathed.

He could feel he was on the right track!

"Good job, Zone! This is incredible! Continue!"

Hearing Manus' encouragements, Jaune kept making more swings, each time imagining a shining blade strike coming out of his sword.

It was as if he was waving a fan producing white fumes.

Until…

"Zone, you should stop. You have nearly depleted your Aura reserve."

"Haa…Haaaah…" Jaune collapsed on the sand.

In the end, Jaune wasn't able to do anything more than making white smoke.

"…How curious, Zone." Manus commented.

"Haa…" Jaune was breathing harshly, "Wha…What?"

"Your Aura reserve is bigger than I thought. According to the book I've read, you should have depleted your Aura after a dozen tries, Zone." Manus mused, confused. "That's weird… You kept going for hours… Swinging hundreds of times."

"Haaa… Haaa..." Jaune panted. "This… Holy crap, this might be the perfect training…!"

With this method, not only he could work his muscles, but also the form of his sword strikes, as well as his Aura control, all at the same time!

"Gaaaah…" Jaune came back to the house and sagged on the sofa. "This takes quite a toll on my mind and body… I'm exhausted…"

Manus raised his arm and extended it into a tentacle, reaching into the kitchen. He came back with a drink.

"Here, Zone."

"Thanks…" Jaune smiled at his hand which was looking closely at him.

"…Normally this takes months to learn, Zone." Manus declared, his eye observing Jaune as he was drinking avidly. "But seeing the pace you're going at… this is unexpected."

So that meant... he was doing good?

Finally, Jaune found something he was really good at?

"I'm going to practice that technique every day from now on." Jaune decided, smiling tiredly.

* * *

Time passed.

Slowly, Jaune's Aura Blade technique progressed more and more as the smoke took shape.

Now, he was able to send a weak Aura blade to a distance of three meters maximum.

However, the Aura blade wasn't strong enough to cut anything yet. It couldn't really be called a blade. It was more like a caress.

That said, through practice, Jaune was going to slowly increase the technique's range and strength.

If his semblance really was Aura amplification, Jaune suspected the Aura blade could become decently strong in a short amount of time. Learning that technique was, after all, only a test to determine if his semblance took effect.

When Jaune mentioned that to Manus, the parasite decided to fetch some book in Tukson's shop.

This was when Manus discovered something _amazing_ about Jaune's semblance.

In a book teaching Aura techniques, it was mentioned that all processes of learning Aura techniques consumed quite a lot of Aura at first, and should not yield any results for several weeks.

With time, the technique's user would be able to reduce the Aura cost of that technique.

However… It seemed it wasn't the case for Jaune.

Because of his semblance, Jaune didn't need as much Aura as the others to perform the technique.

If you also factored in the large Aura reserve that Jaune possessed…

This meant that while a normal person could perform the technique a dozen times a day, Jaune was able to do it _hundreds_ of times, directly from day one!

Because of that, he was able to accumulate experience much faster than a normal person, which greatly decreased the expected learning time.

Learning a specific Aura technique usually took at least half a year for a normal person.

But that was because they were only able to perform the technique a limited amount of times a day, slowly increasing that amount as they grasped how the technique worked little by little.

This was why meditation was the popular way to increase Aura control.

In short, meditation didn't consume Aura, so normal people found it more convenient to use after their training.

But for Jaune, the Aura consumption wasn't as much of a problem, which made meditation seem _obsolete_ to him.

For Jaune… It would be only a matter of weeks before he mastered the technique since he could already perform it a couple hundred times a day from the get-go!

Plus, not only Jaune had more reserves, but his Aura was also… uh… _thicker_? More _efficient_?

… His Aura was _amplified_ by his semblance. Which meant he didn't need as much as the others did to achieve the same results.

Knowing that, Jaune finally realized the amazing possibilities of having so much Aura combined with a semblance like Aura Amplification.

Potentially, he could become a huntsman with numerous Aura techniques in his skill-set, if he took the time to learn.

"My semblance is awesome." Jaune realized, grinning widely.

Not only that…There's more.

With his enhanced healing, Jaune could accelerate the regeneration of his muscles too.

This meant that Jaune could potentially increase the amount of time he was able to train his body every day, by accelerating his body's regeneration speed.

As someone who had played his fair share of video games… This amplifying semblance was a master grinder's wet dream!

"Aura is amazing, Zone! Keep training!" Manus proposed excitedly.

"We can't…" Jaune shook his head. "We promised Weiss we would rest. No fourteen-hour training schedule."

"But, Zone…! We could do so much!"

"No." Jaune refused firmly. "We must rest. I will not betray Weiss' trust."

Manus groaned something inaudible under his breath, pulsing in annoyance, before reluctantly agreeing.

Still, Jaune couldn't wait to show his progress to his team.

"Also, Zone… You can't tell anyone about your semblance." Manus declared.

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Your semblance is supposed to be _sensing Grimms_ , Zone."

"Ah… Crap!"

Officially, Jaune's semblance was sensing Grimms.

This meant that he wouldn't be able to talk about his true semblance to anyone.

"Wait… Doesn't Ruby have two semblances? Speed and transforming into petals."

"No, I think these two abilities are just part of her semblance, Zone."

"I see… Then can't we just say the same? Like: ' _sensing Grimm_ ' is just a part of my semblance."

"…It's risky, Zone… and L unnecessary. I'd rather we keep it secret. Like a hidden ace."

"Okay… That makes sense." Jaune nodded. "Now that I think about it, Pyrrha has yet to reveal her semblance. It's a good idea…"

After deciding their main course of action, Jaune continued training regularly for the rest of the holidays, though he never overexerted himself.

The two weeks passed very quickly.

Until… _that_ evening, the weekend just before the start of the second semester.

* * *

 **Friday evening.**

Jaune had trained the Aura blade technique all afternoon as usual.

After taking another bath in the sea followed by a quick shower, Jaune planned to head to Tukson's for his job.

That evening, when he arrived at Tukson's, he was as cautious as usual and headed to the roof's door to avoid attention.

It was locked.

"Hm?"

Jaune took a rapid glance in the street. Seeing nobody suspicious, he jumped down in front of the bookshop's front door.

"No lights…? And locked, too…"

"Be on your guard, Zone." Manus warned, "I'm sensing two people in there."

"…" Jaune hesitated, narrowing his eyes.

White Fang?

If it was, he shouldn't go in.

Though considering Tukson is leaving for Menagerie in a few days, it didn't really matter if he was found out now.

"Manus… Open it." Jaune muttered as he pushed his finger on the lock.

He felt a bone extend from his finger and melt, filling the lock's mechanical system.

Soon, the door opened with a soft ' _clic_ '.

"Tukson?" Jaune called, closing the door behind him. "Tukson!"

Why were the lights closed if people were in there?

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Jaune mumbled as he raised his arm and made his Aura shine in his hand, lighting up the room with a white light.

 _I_ _t should be fine if it's the White Fang._

Suddenly, the room's lamps lit up.

"We are closed." Tukson surged up out of nowhere. "I apologize for the inconvenience. Please leave."

"…?" Jaune blinked, confused. "…Tukson?" He frowned.

"Yes, that's my name." The man smiled cordially. "Are you searching for something, mister…?"

"…"

 _He doesn't know my name? What the hell?_

And that smile.

It was the smile he gave customers.

"…" Jaune's eyes narrowed.

 _Something's wrong._

 _This is not Tukson._

"…"

Then, how about this.

"I'm looking for a book named 'Third Crusade'." Jaune declared.

The password to identify White Fang members: 'Third Crusade'.

With this, they should identify him as an ally and drop whatever act this was.

Tukson's cordial smile froze.

It slowly dropped.

"I know you're not Tukson." Jaune called. "I know there are two people here. Reveal yourself! Where's Tukson?"

At that moment, Tukson's body suddenly vanished.

"Zone! Behin-"

Something violently hit Jaune in the back of his head, sending him crashing behind the counter.

He stood back up immediately, drawing his sword. "Who's there!"

He gritted his teeth, panicking as he didn't see anyone in the room.

…Invisibility?!

"Zone, we can't fight!" Manus warned. "We need to escape!"

This was bad! Because of his usual daily training, his Aura was already nearly depleted!

Jaune received another hit behind the head, this time followed by another strike in the stomach.

Two successive, precise strikes targeting his weak points with metallic weapons… this was no amateur!

"Manus!" Jaune shouted, panicking.

Jaune's arm suddenly grew twice its size, and with a large, powerful movement, stroke in front of Jaune.

Something was hit, and violently crashed into the shelves, sending books flying around everywhere.

As Jaune took a step back towards the door, he suddenly tripped on something, losing his footing.

"Wha…" Jaune stabilized himself and rapidly glanced down.

Tukson was there, laying on the ground behind the counter.

In a pool of blood.

"Wh-wha…?!"

Jaune froze, his eyes twitching as his brain tried to process what he was seeing.

"Zone!" Manus hissed urgently, "We need to escape, snap out of it!"

But the Grimm's voice didn't reach Jaune's brain.

Jaune started to breathe harshly.

Another illusion. It was another illusion, right? Another fake Tukson. Had to be.

He hurriedly stomped his foot into the blood.

A drop of the red liquid splashed on Jaune's face.

It was real. The blood was real.

 _Tukon is dead._

His heart was hammering furiously in his chest.

 _These two people… killed him._

Something ignited within him, his eyes flashing red.

 _'I always wanted to... become a teacher.'_

"AAAAAH!" Jaune yelled in rage, a dark cloud overwhelming his mind.

"Zone, calm down!"

But Jaune didn't hear anything. It was a long scream of fury, covering everything else.

At this moment, Jaune dropped all intention of escaping.

Without any warning, Jaune flexed his legs and made a powerful jump towards the shelf where Manus had pushed the enemy.

With a violent swing of his right arm, Jaune sent all the shelves flying in the store, and all the books scattered around.

"Where are you!" He shouted furiously.

His eyes focused on a few flying books that hit against something invisible.

Two people. There!

He immediately dashed towards the closest one, throwing a punch with all his strength.

His punch hit the air.

"Grrrr...!" Jaune growled wildly, glancing around angrily.

"-one! Zone!" A distant voice was trying to reach him, but he didn't care.

He was going to kill whoever was there.

He was going to rip them to bits...

Crush them under his fists…

Tear them to shreds…

Utterly eviscerate them…

And _devour_ the rests!

 _Shluck!_

And then, suddenly, intense pain.

It happened so quickly, so suddenly, as if time froze.

Cold spreading from his chest.

Jaune looked down.

A blade was coming out of his chest.

A-ah… Someone had stabbed him from behind.

It was a red blade.

His own dagger, he recognized.

 _Shluck!_

 _Shluck!_

 _Shluck!_

 _Shluck!_

The blade came out and stabbed his body again.

It was repeated stabs.

He distantly felt his arm move on its own to try to strike what was behind him, but he received a kick in the back.

Jaune felt his anger disappear, finally snapping out of his berserk state of mind.

But it was too late.

The pain and cold spread through his body.

It was an indescribable pain.

Ah… In the end, he couldn't control his emotions.

Jaune sagged forward and fell to the ground.

"Grbl…"

Jaune's throat gurgled. An iron taste in his mouth. Blood dribbled out from between his lips, drooling on the floor.

He felt moisture pooling on his whole body.

His mouth opened to gulp some air, only to realize he couldn't breathe.

His sight started to blur, darkness surging from the edges of his vision.

 _A-ah… It's so cold…_

 _So cold…_

 _I'm dying..._

…

 _'Take care of yourself... bastard.'_

 _'Take care.'_

 _'You need some rest, Jaune...'_

 _..._

 _No!_

 _I can't die here!_

Jaune struggled to crawl on the floor and attempted to lift his body from the ground.

His left arm gave out below him, and his right arm didn't respond to his will. Jaune sagged down in a pool of his own blood.

He had no strength.

Why was it so cold...

...

 _I'm sorry..._

…

 _Maybe... It's better this way...?_

 _..._

 _Shhhhluck!_

Another final stab into his back. Another jolt of pain, accompanied by a soft sigh as he closed his eyes.

...

That evening… Jaune Arc died.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"He's dead."

"Ya think? No shit, Sherlock. Stabbing someone several times in the chest tends to do that."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Wasn't there someone else with him? I thought I heard a voice."

"Do you see anyone? No, he was alone."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"That was Jaune Arc, right? We had info on him. To think he and Tukson knew each other… Lucky~~"

"Heh, two Nevermores with one bullet. Thank god we're here to clean up everyone's messes."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I'm a bit disappointed. Thought he'd be stronger from what we've been told."

"Bah, they probably exaggerated a lot. Probably just mad cause he didn't join."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The body was poked.

"Caught him at his weak time apparently. His Aura was depleted too rapidly…"

"With so many strikes in the heart, anyone would die, Aura or not."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Let's go back to report, then. People may have heard something from outside, we shouldn't stay here."

"All right, I'm coming… I'll lock the door behind."

"Hurry. Up."

"... You're really no fun today."

"..."

"Eh, whatever. I know you want me."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hmmmm... What's with that?"

"Meh, I like the pictures."

…

…

…

…

The door closed and was locked from the outside.

Their footsteps faded as the two walked away.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Manus opened an eye at the end of a finger.

He had remained quiet because he had no chance to win against these two powerful humans.

Manus raised the finger in the air like a tentacle, and glanced at the door.

They were gone... And the door was locked. It was safe.

He turned to observe Zone's body.

"Zone…?"

Manus quickly assessed the situation.

The heart got stabbed several times along with the lungs and other vital organs.

…Zone was dead.

No more blood or nutrients were going to come to Manus.

Which meant Manus was going to die too, soon.

That was no good. Manus didn't want to die.

Manus focused on his memories, searching for a solution.

A picture of human anatomy came up in his mind.

All right. He had to be quick.

 _Pssshhhhh…_

A soft, black smoke started evaporating from Manus's tentacle as he slowly modified its shape and built new forms.

 _Four chambers_ , Manus remembered from what he read and pictured it in his mind.

Two upper atria and two lower ventricles.

Then, the atrioventricular valves, and the auricle, and another upper atrium.

Now, separate with the inter-ventricular septum, and craft the rest of the cardiac skeleton.

All right… Manus made a human heart.

No, not a human heart. A Grimm heart… It didn't matter. There was no choice. There was no time.

It was fast work, let's hope the organs are good enough.

The priority was to replace the heart and lungs, so that Zone's brain wasn't cut off from oxygen from too long.

Manus extracted the red dagger from Zone's body and threw it aside.

Then, forming two little, sharp blades, Manus cut Zone's heart and lungs and extracted them from his body. He checked them for reference and adjusted the shape of the Grimm heart he had crafted.

Manus then disconnected himself from Zone's right shoulder and dived into his chest, connecting the hastily-made heart to the necessary parts of Zone's body.

This meant that Zone no longer had a right arm, as Manus had entered his chest.

After that, he did his best to restore the blood system.

 _Boom boom._

He made the heart beat.

 _Boom boom._

A heart was just a muscle, so Manus could make it beat.

 _Boom boom._

 _Boom boom._

Okay, now, the other organs.

With the same process, Manus transformed his cells into each damaged organ and replaced it.

First the lungs, of course.

Grimm lungs.

Manus made the lungs as fast as he could and made them work, using the blood furnished by the heart.

 _Come on, work!_

 _Cough, cough! Cough!_

Blood came out of Zone's mouth as he started coughing, breathing again.

Zone's body didn't seem to reject the new organs. That was probably because Manus had partially become a human, with the same cells and DNA as Zone.

Continuing his hasty work, Manus transformed his body to build the other organs that needed to be replaced, analyzing the original ones for reference.

He carefully replaced them as well and healed the ones that weren't too badly damaged.

All right, the body still didn't reject the organs. That was... unexpectedly good.

After that, Manus raised a tentacle out of the chest and put it in Zone's mouth, exploring the cavity.

There was some blood stuck in his throat and trachea. Like a leech, Manus' tentacle sucked the blood out of the throat, making more room for him to breath.

The blood traveled in Manus's tentacle and was purged, before being transferred back into the heart.

Zone had lost a lot of blood.

Every drop of blood was important.

Okay… Zone was breathing now.

He looked relatively stable… even though his body was still incredibly weak.

One mistake, and Zone would die.

This was the most difficult task Manus had ever accomplished.

Focusing cautiously on his work, Manus carefully adjusted the hastily-made organs to the right shape, and optimized them to fit the space according to human anatomy.

The hastily made organs remained correctly functioning, still not being rejected.

Their compatibility was surprisingly great.

It seemed that Manus was going to live.

Now that his survival chances were better, Manus could now focus on the other parts of Zone's body.

What would be the best… Hmm, a complete natural recovery was vital for Zone.

Manus mobilized all of Zone's cells through his body in order to heal the wounds and for better consolidation.

What else? After such blood loss...

Zone needed water too.

 _Bzzzz…_

Manus raised his tentacle out of Zone's mouth. He headed to the kitchen upstairs in Tukson's apartment.

Water…

He turned on the faucet, and after making a pocket inside his tentacle, he sucked on the water and stocked it in.

As he gathered water, Manus's eye darted around, searching for something useful.

His eye settled on a small box on a shelf.

 _Sugar…_

Sugar was good.

He went to gather the sugar, mixing it with the water in his pocket inside his tentacle.

Then Manus made his tentacle go back to Zone's mouth and started feeding him the sweet water.

Meanwhile, he was finally completing and making the final adjustments on the damaged organs' shape inside Zone's chest and belly.

Now… There were several other internal injuries that needed to be healed.

Manus could not locate them all, and did not know the seriousness of these injuries, he was unable to heal them.

So, since Manus himself couldn't heal everything, he decided to stimulate Zone's body's regeneration by replenishing his Aura.

Manus quickly scanned his memories again.

He remembered the book on advanced Aura training.

 _Another way to accelerate the recovery of Aura is to fuse dust into one's body. However, due to several negative side effects and unbearable, excruciating pain, along with a difficulty to control the flow of energy, this method is not used, and SHOULD NOT be used._

The situation was different for Manus and Zone.

If it was pain…

Manus remembered Zone's words to Adam Taurus.

 _'I don't know the meaning of the word… Seriously, 'excruciating', what does it mean?'_

Zone could handle a little pain.

Manus could also lessen the pain to some degree.

All right. Dust should be usable.

The best type of dust for this kind of use was lighting dust.

Manus raised his tentacle and headed for the control panel.

Crafting a screwdriver made of Grimm bone, Manus easily opened the panel and grabbed the lightning dust crystal that was inside.

He went back to Zone's body and enveloped the crystal into a special chamber made of Grimm flesh. He had built that little chamber just outside of Zone's rib cage.

Now, for the delicate part.

Slowly, Manus pushed the crystal on Zone's body from inside the chamber.

 _Dzzzt… Dzzzzzzzt!_

An arc of lighting appeared but was contained by the chamber Manus built.

Glancing at Zone's scroll next to him, Manus read his Aura was at 0.1%.

No matter what, if humans don't die, they'll always have the slightest bit of Aura remaining.

Manus reached out, focusing on the tiny amount of Aura.

 _Obey me!_ Manus ordered the white energy.

It didn't move.

Manus was partially human, and was a part of Zone's body, so it should work… surely?

Manus tried again.

 _Move… move!_

Nothing.

"…"

Manus remembered Zone's training of the Aura blade technique.

 _'Keep at it. They say it's always like that at first.'_

Manus tried again.

And again.

And again.

After an accountable amount of time, Manus finally managed to stir up Zone's Aura.

With extreme difficulty, Manus was able to slightly control a fraction of Zone's life force.

 _Move!_ Manus ordered the white energy.

Struggling on his focus, he moved the minuscule amount of Aura he had managed to grab from the wound to the dust shard.

A connection formed itself between the crystal and the tiny flow of Aura.

 _Dzzzt… Dzzt!_

Manus continued to press the crystal on Zone's chest to maintain the connection, as the energy of the lightning dust shard was slowly transferring to Zone's body.

 _Dzzzt… Dzzzt…_

…

…

…

1%…

It was slow… five minutes for just one percent.

Because of Zone's big Aura reserves? Or because of his semblance? Manus didn't know.

However, Manus didn't want to accelerate the process, he was scared of what would happen if something went wrong.

He should have read more about the interactions between Aura and dust.

…

…

…

3%…

In the meantime, Manus started to plan.

Once the injuries were healed, Manus was going to slowly leave the organs, allowing the human cells to take over and regenerate.

Then, Manus's cells would head back to Zone's right shoulder by traveling through his blood system to regain his place in the arm and regenerate it.

…

Minutes passed, and Manus continued to take care of Zone's body, feeding it with water and adjusting the organs he had hastily crafted.

Manus made a couple tentacles along with six little paws to carry Zone's body upstairs and laid him on Tukson's bed.

He figured it was better than the cold, hard ground.

Then Manus' tentacles went back downstairs to hide Tukson's body, dragging it on the ground.

He put it in the closet. You can never be too careful.

"…"

Manus observed Zone's big chest rise weakly with his little tentacle.

"…"

Zone's breath was still weak…

A few minutes… Zone's brain had gone without oxygen for a few minutes.

It was not good for human brains to be cut off oxygen for too long.

Manus couldn't help but worry that he was going to be stuck with a brain-dead human.

"…"

…

…

…

Manus waited as he continued to slowly leave the organs to head back to Zone's right shoulder, letting the human cells regenerate the organs.

...

...

...

It started raining outside.

It was night now.

Zone's sister was going to be worried.

...

…

…

15%…

All right, that should be enough.

Manus cut the connection between the dust shard and the Aura, expelling the crystal out of Zone's body and making his chest go back to normal, closing the wound.

At that moment, something unexpected happened.

Zone's Aura spiked wildly.

Aura could activate without the human being conscious?!

A white, ethereal smoke appeared and started traveling to Zone's chest.

Zone's semblance?

Manus felt the white fumes wrap over the organs.

As it came in contact, the light started shining wildly, emitting even more white smoke.

On the other hand, Manus' body also started producing black smoke.

Manus suddenly felt intense pain, along with fear.

He was powerless against this energy!

The white smoke and black smoke began to mix.

 _No…_

The flesh around the organs and his tentacle started melting.

 _No!_

They were… _fusing_?!

A red, ominous glyph suddenly appeared below Zone's body.

Manus was agonizing as he felt his constitution melt and merge with Zone's human cells.

It was the first time he felt such a sensation. Like his insides were being torn apart and stolen away from him.

He tried to resist, but it was no use.

Zone's semblance was simply trying to heal the Grimm organs.

Manus didn't know why, but the semblance started to grasp at his cells and use them.

He could feel his tentacle getting absorbed and modified by Zone's Aura.

At that moment, panic started to spread through Manus's mind.

They were… really fusing!

Manus was going to get absorbed... There was no doubt he wasn't going to survive!

Another spike of Aura flashed, wrapping their whole body.

At the last moment, Manus desperately tried to get away from the intense white light.

 _NO!_

* * *

 _Boooooom!_

Thunder resonated in the sky as a flash of lightning illuminated the room while the endless drops of rain kept hammering against the window.

At that moment,

Jaune Arc's and Manus' bodies fused together.

White and Black fumes merged,

Light and Shadow,

Day and Night,

Order and Chaos,

Reason and Insanity,

Human and Grimm,

Forming a new being.

The fusion process that should have taken years to take place…

… was completed in just one night.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahem. Well… that happened.**

 **Between this chapter and the last one, that's quite the change of tone. Like heaven and hell, haha.**

 **Anyway, looks like this is the beginning of a new… _Arc_! Eh? Eh? Guys? Am I right?**

… **I'll see myself out.**

 **Next chapter: in a week or so.**


	19. This is hell!

**A/N:** **Here we go again.**

* * *

 **Somewhere else…**

A man was floating.

He was floating in space.

Arms floating, slightly flexed.

Legs floating below him.

Numerous stars illuminated the darkness around him.

No noise. It was terribly silent.

Looking around, the man didn't see any planet.

There was no Remnant in sight, nor any shattered moon.

Just darkness and stars.

He was nude in this space.

Alone.

With only stars for company.

"Where… am I?"

The man voiced his thoughts.

He was confused, yet he felt a sense of familiarity with this place.

Why was he floating in space?

Suddenly, a pit of darkness appeared below him, growing into a small black hole.

"A-aaaaah!"

The man was pulled and absorbed by this black hole.

He was going so fast.

The stars passing him by at lightning speed.

"Aaaah!"

 _Do not panic._

"Wh-who's there?"

 _I am coming to you._

 _Time and space as you understand it ceased to exist._

 _In this place, they are different._

 _One second to you, for me stretches past hundreds of years._

"How… how am I moving then?!"

 _You are not moving. Your mind is simply expanding._

 _I am coming to you._ _Do not panic._

Suddenly, the whole scenery changed.

Space and stars were warped away, and the man landed on a cold, hard ground.

"Haa… Haa…!"

He stood up and took a look at his surroundings.

"This… Wha…"

The man was standing on top of a cliff.

The ground was made of dark rocks.

He could see swamps all around the cliff, stretching past the horizon into dark, desertic canyons.

Giant, dark purple crystals of dust were growing everywhere.

The sky was dark, with a few red clouds hovering over a shattered moon.

What was this place?

The sense of familiarity was gone… This was all new... The man shouldn't be here.

"There you are…" A voice suddenly called from behind the man.

The man turned around in its direction.

A woman was standing there.

Her skin was of deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that ran up her arms and face.

She had white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments were suspended.

The sclera of her eyes was jet black and her irises were glowing red. She had a red diamond-shaped marking at the center of her forehead.

She wore a long black robe with red designs.

Those designs… They resembled the red glyph that the man remembered in his memories.

Looking at this woman for the first time, the man was instantly intimidated.

This… this wasn't a woman.

This was a monster.

Above the man, superior at every level.

The man felt deep terror and helplessness as his eyes met hers.

There was no way out.

The man could not escape this place.

He could not escape the position he was born into.

He was outclassed, at her complete mercy.

This monster was superior.

Before he knew it, the man instinctively knelt down and laid the back of his hands on the ground.

It was a position demonstrating his lack of malice.

The man didn't want any trouble.

Please don't kill the man.

Such a monster, in such a apocalyptic environment...

 _This... This is hell!_

"…"

The woman started walking towards him.

The man began breathing harshly, panting.

His head was bowed and he was his eyes were fixed on the ground.

A single movement of the woman could end his life.

That was what the pressure felt like.

She raised her hand…

…and put it on his head.

"…!"

Incredible pressure!

It was like a giant, monstrous hand was laid on his head, ready to stomp him on the ground.

Like a titan stepping on a pathetic bug.

If she clenched her fist, his head would be crushed.

The man held his breath, eyes clenched closed.

He was going to die.

"…"

The terrifying woman removed her hand.

"…You may relax."

The man allowed himself to breathe.

"What is your name, boy?"

The man stood up, but his head remained bowed.

His name.

What was his name again?

The man clenched his eyes shut, gripping his head.

What… was his name?

"Do you not know your name, boy?" The woman chuckled.

"Ugh…"

No, that wasn't it.

He knew two names.

Just… which one was it?

"Zone… No, Jaune. My name is… Jaune…Arc…"

Probably…

Or was it Manus? No, no, it was definitely Jaune…

Most memories were related to Jaune... Manus was younger... A lot younger. Therefore, the man must be Jaune.

"Jaune Arc…" The woman caressed her chin, tasting the words on her tongue. "I am Salem."

"…"

The man remained silent.

It was not his place to talk.

The woman narrowed her eyes dangerously at his silence.

There was a blank between them, the man holding his breath as the scary woman observed him.

The poor man gulped weakly under her intense stare.

That gaze, it made him remember a couple of memories. The memories of the human named Jaune.

 _Ozpin..._

This woman was just like Ozpin.

She seemed just as intelligent as him.

Terrifyingly smart, in the same way Ozpin was.

If that was really the case, she had probably deduced several things in her head already, from observing the man's behavior.

"... Do you know how we came here?" She questioned, turning to walk away.

"No."

Even though she was like Ozpin, the answer came out of the man's mouth on its own.

The man had simply, instantly, automatically answered, completely straightforward.

If he didn't answer, he would be killed.

If he lied, he would be killed.

He was certain of it, and so answered on reflex.

For her to have that kind of effect on him...

 _She's even more dangerous than Ozpin._

"Hmmm."

The woman hummed, and paused at the edge of the cliff, staring at the apocalyptic landscape.

"We have both come from somewhere else. This place is an in-between… A bridge?"

She caressed the veins on her cheek softly, staring at the horizon, deep in thought.

"Hmm. I see… Then I suppose… We should start." She decided and turned back to him.

"…?"

The man frowned, confused.

The woman smirked at him and raised her hand. "Prepare yourself."

Her hand contracted, her nails sharpening and her muscles twitching ominously, emitting a black smoke.

"H-huh?" The man took a step back, afraid.

"Prepare yourself…" Salem repeated, flexing her legs. "Or you'll _die_."

 _Danger!_

 _Bloodthirst!_

 _Killing intent!_

As all his senses sent him warning signals, Salem dashed towards him, throwing her hand forward.

The man jumped away on pure reflexes, narrowly dodging the strike.

Her hand crashed down on the ground in a powerful explosion, creating a crater.

The woman stood back up as the smoke was slowly dispersing. She smirked. "It will be the death of your _soul._ "

She dashed again towards him.

The man's hand suddenly reached for his hip, and fell on an unexpected grip.

In a tornado of steel, he drew a sword her didn't know he had, while at the same time, his right arm doubled in size, creating a black, giant claw.

In a clash of power, the man blocked the woman's hand with his sword.

Salem chuckled. "This arm, this ability… you _are_ taking after me, aren't you."

"Gh…" The man struggled to maintain his position in their contest of strength as her face leaned forward curiously, staring into his soul.

"I see, I see… Was that your intention from the very beginning, I wonder?" She chuckled darkly. " _F_ _ool_!"

 _Boom!_

Lashing out, she easily overpowered him and sent him flying off the cliff.

The man spun his body in the air and landed on his two feet, sliding on several meters.

Salem chuckled, slowly rising in the air. "I did not think another human would be foolish enough to willingly choose the darkness…!"

This… Choose?

What choice?

No, no.

The man did not choose.

This was all wrong...!

He took a deep breath, readying his stance as Salem began floating down towards him.

 _Judging from the memories, all of this must be in my head…_

 _I need to calm down. It's all in my mind..._

"What is darkness, Jaune? What is Grimm?" Salem asked with a half smile as a dark orb materialized in her hand.

Purple arcs of lightning wrapped around the sphere of dark energy.

Was she using the purple dust?

"That sword of yours is pathetic…" Salem continued, "What you really need… is a much _simpler_ strength!"

She threw the dark orb forward.

 _Boom!_

A violent explosion of shadows propelled Jaune away.

S-such power…

"This is but a taste, a swarm of nightmares, which in time destroys everything." The woman reappeared behind him at incredible speed, with another dark orb in her hand. "A curse upon the world, and the origin of chaos...!"

 _Boom!_

This time, the man suffered the impact of the explosion in its full strength, releasing a scream of pain.

The man was sent flying several dozen meters away, bouncing on the ground and sliding until he crashed into a rock.

Pain overflowed his senses, but the man willed his body to stand up again.

"This is a test, a trial." Salem declared. "If you cannot understand what it means… I will destroy your soul, here and now."

In a burst of speed, Salem disappeared and reappeared right in front of him.

S-so fast!

"Die…!"

With her sharp-nailed hand, she pierced his body right through the heart.

…The man died.

…

It was a familiar feeling…

* * *

 **With Ebony.**

Ebony looked outside the window as the tempest was raging, endless raindrops slamming against the window.

 _Boooom!_

Another flash of lightning illuminated the night, accompanied by a loud clap of thunder.

"With this weather, he must have stayed at his boss'…" She muttered to herself, worried.

She had attempted to contact him through a scroll call, but it played a prerecorded message explaining the CCT had trouble contacting it.

The storm was probably messing with the communication devices.

"Huuuu… I hope he's okay."

Ebony grabbed the cup of coffee she had heated up and sat on the sofa.

She tried to call Jaune again.

" _Hello, the scroll number you have dialed is not accessible due to unfavorable weather conditions. Your call could not succeed."_

"…FUCK!"

Ebony slammed her scroll on the coffee table.

She wrapped herself in a cover, and took a sip of her cup, watching the violent storm raging outside.

"F-fucking storm… Uuu…" She whined pitifully, worried to the bone.

She was not going to bed until he answered the scroll.

She wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

* * *

 **Back somewhere else…**

 _Not good,_ The man thought as he managed to land painfully on the ground and staggered back up.

"What's wrong, boy?" Salem smirked, floating in the sky as three dark orbs appeared around her. "Are you done already? It's only been a _few hundred_ hours."

The man couldn't win...!

With a quick movement of her hand, Salem sent her orbs crashing down like meteors.

The man twirled and jumped and dashed away, narrowly evading each of the dark explosions.

No…

He could win. This was a trial. A test to overcome!

The man gritted his teeth as his feet slid on the ground and looked back up, only to see Salem's black robe floating on its own in the air.

His eyes widened.

He suddenly sensed danger behind him, and immediately leaned his head back, dodging Salem's sharp nails just in time.

The man quickly adjusted his footwork and jumped away as Salem's other hand crashed down where he had been just a second earlier, causing another blest of shadows.

How could the man win?!

A black orb fell between them.

His eyes widened as the woman smirked. "Cra-"

Now wearing a black summer dress, Salem was able to raise her leg and violently kicked the orb in his direction. It hit him on the belly and exploded, propelling him into the sky.

"U-ugh…" Blood splashed through the man's teeth.

Looking down, he noticed Salem raising her hand.

She fired another round of dark orbs in his direction.

The man focused his Aura.

His blade coated itself in white energy.

 _Come on!_

The man waved his blade and sent a cutting blade of white energy towards the incoming projectiles.

A technique he had now completely mastered: the Aura Blade.

 _Boooom!_

The Aura blade cut through several orbs, making them blow up.

"Raaaaah!" The man swung his arms as fast as he could, sending more Aura blades towards the endless stream of black orbs.

Salem stopped her attacks and flexed her legs, before making a powerful jump towards him.

The man leaned his arms back, gathering energy in his blade.

"Haaa!" He threw the strongest Aura blade he could.

"This again?" Salem merely tilted her body to the side, letting the deadly white energy brush passed her as she continued to fly towards him.

The man dropped his sword in panic and prepared a punch with his right arm as Salem did the same.

Their fists impacted against each other with tremendous force, creating a shock wave.

Salem started raining blows on him, the man doing his best to block, parry, and deflect each of them.

After hundreds of hours spent fighting the Queen, the man had become stronger and faster and learned new combat moves.

The man even mastered techniques like the Aura blade, and learned how to block her attacks by memorizing her patterns.

But the man was getting tired, slowing down.

His soul couldn't keep up.

After hundreds of hours… It was only natural.

He was only human.

He couldn't fight this eternal battle forever.

Salem smirked as his spirit dwindled, and with a couple decisive, final moves, she tore his defense open, before she seized his arm by wrapping hers around his shoulder.

 _Crack!_

Breaking his limb like a twig, she mercilessly threw him down, the impact of his crash blasting another crater.

"Aaaah!" He screamed as he felt several bones break in his body.

He struggled to raise his body, trying to stand up despite the indescribable pain and harsh exhaustion.

A pale barefoot slammed his face down into the ground.

"Hmph… I am surprised you can still move this much." Salem admitted, towering over her prey as she maintained him down.

"Within this dimension, you cannot sleep, you cannot feel hunger or thirst, you cannot escape, and you cannot die as long as your soul doesn't give up. For you to have held on for so long… You should be proud… This is nothing short of a miracle, truly _splendid_."

She pushed her bare foot on his cheek, causing his face to rub painfully against the ground.

"However, every soul has a limit."

She materialized another dark orb in her hand. The black energy coated around her arm.

"How many times does this make now? Ninety?" She sighed as her nails sharpened, "Will you make one more stand…? _Jaune_ _Arc_!"

Shouting his name, she stroke down her final attack on his body.

Everything was covered in an explosion of darkness.

And the man died again.

* * *

 **With someone else.**

In Tukson's apartment, the body lying on the bed suddenly injured itself on its own, splashing dark blood on the ceiling.

"Aaaarg!" The man on the bed screamed in pain in his sleep, his body arching on the bed and twitching violently in weird positions.

"What the…"

Someone cursed and rushed towards the bathroom to fetch some towels.

Only to realize, once he came back, that the blood was evaporating into a black smoke.

"Huh… That's convenient. No cleaning needed." The man commented, nodding to himself. He glanced at the body lying on the bed, unsure. "But what was that… I couldn't do anything. What's happening to him?"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Tukson! Open up!" A voice called from outside.

"Hm?" The man raised an eyebrow and walked downstairs.

"Tukson! We know you're there! Open up or you'll regret it!"

The man went to open the door.

"…Who the fuck are you?" The White fang members asked, looking the man up and down and pointing their rifles at him.

"Hello." The man greeted with a wave of his hand. "I already took care of Tukson. Do you want some cookies? I've also made enough coffee for three if you want."

"Huh?" The two terrorists exchanged a confused glance. "…Wait. What book-"

"Third Crusade." The man rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, I'm on your side. Didn't you remember me at the camp? Now, coffee, or no?"

The glanced at each other again and shrugged, stepping in.

"Ah… I'll admit, I'd like a cup, yeah." One of them admitted, giving the man a smile.

"Today's been hard…" The other nodded, sighing, looking around at the bookshop.

Everything seemed in place, the shelves standing normally, filled with books.

All in all, it didn't seem like there had been any fight in this room.

However, one of the two White Fang members frowned, growing suspicious. "Just show us the body so we can be sure the traitor is dead, okay?"

"Of course…" The man easily agreed. "The body is in the closet. The bastard had it coming for a long time, am I right! Damn traitor!"

"..."

The man received a weird gaze from one of the White Fang members while the other opened the closet, only to find a bunch of bin bags inside.

"You put him in bin bags?" One of them blinked, surprised.

"Yeah. Gotta clean up the mess." The man answered. "You know, if the Police come." He closed the front door. "I can't have them interrupt the recovery of my buddy up there."

 _Clic._

Door locked.

"Hey, what are you doing?" One of the two reacted. "I'm warning you... Don't fuck with us."

The man slapped the guy in the face.

That slap caused the White Fang member's head to splatter on the wall, covering it in blood and brains.

"Wa-waaaah!" The other gasped in fear, stumbling backward.

"Sorry. The truth is, I didn't make any coffee." The man apologized with a wide grin. "Nor any cookies, for that matter…"

"D-diiiie!" The Faunus raised his rifle, but the man quickly closed the distance and raised his hand.

He crushed the head against the wall.

It was a soft crush. Very delicate.

The calm fell back on the bookshop.

"I've made a mess again." The man sighed, glancing at the bloody wall. "Oh well~... That will give me something to do... Hmm, hmmm, hm~" The man hummed a tone under his breath as he bent down and lifted the bodies.

He carried them to the back room and put them on a table.

"Now, where was I… Hm, I should continue to clean up a bit."

With that, the man headed back upstairs.

* * *

 **Back somewhere else…**

Salem stared down at the man's body.

"What…? Is that all? Hmph. Then all your paths to true strength have been severed… both from light and darkness."

She sighed. "Such a waste. You will live the rest of your life as an Aura-less vegetable. Even worse than a mindless Grimm."

She glanced down at him. "Hmm… Maybe it's for the best? Had you continued down this path, lots of hardships would have risen in your way, resulting in a life filled with suffering. This is the easy way out."

She walked away and sighed again. "Hah… Living as a vegetable isn't so bad... You did well."

The man suddenly stood up, arms hanging limply from his shoulders.

"What…?" Salem gasped in surprise, turning her head back.

Before she could react, the man disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared to her right, violently striking his elbow in her face.

"Wha…!"

The man continued his assault and dashed after her, raising his right arm and transforming it into a sharp claw.

 _Shluck!_

The man impaled Salem with his arm and slid her on the ground, impacting several rocks on the way.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The man kept running around and crashing her into every piece of the environment he could find.

"Hmph!" Salem merely smirked.

Dark orbs appeared around her and wrapped around her body, wrapping them in a series of deadly explosions.

 _Boom!_

The man jumped away just in time to avoid the deadly blasts.

Propelled backward, Salem spun her body in the air and brutally kicked the ground, launching herself towards the man to engage him.

The two of them began exchanging blows in the air at incredible speed, the man parrying and blocking and deflecting each of her attacks, to the point where he was even managing to pressure her.

"Yes! Wonderful! At last, you put up a good fight!" Salem laughed as they danced around each other in an overwhelming display of power, striking each other down. "Watch it well! Savor it well! Remember it well! _This_ is exactly the source of your power, not your puny sword or light tricks!"

They continued their exchanges of blows, getting faster and faster.

"Your first impulse…!

Your primal instincts!

Your greatest motivation!

Your fighting spirit!

Your original landscape!

But…"

Salem's hand brutally slashed across the man's chest, taking advantage of an unexpected opening.

The man felled backward, blood flying in the air.

"…you cannot win with that alone… How unfortunate… _boy_."

He had lost…

Even that… wasn't enough?

Was defeat… inevitable?

The man impacted the ground painfully and didn't move again.

Salem landed next to his body, and smiled down at him.

"Hmm… It would be such a waste to kill you." She mused, kneeling down next to him as the man could only stare at her, struggling to remain conscious. "Your state of mind is correct, you also have the right instincts, along with good physical prowess along with great talent… You have potential… Truly." She extended a hand and softly pat his cheek. "You put up a good fight… so I will let you go, just this once…"

She stood back up and stepped back.

"However, the next time we meet, I expect you to give me a proper answer. A true show of strength, along with a proper understanding of your true nature."

She smiled at him and started disappearing, slowly evaporating in black fumes.

The man coughed blood, gathered his strength, and desperately raised his hand towards her.

"Wait… You are… just like me. Please… What… am I supposed to do…? Where… does that leave me?"

Salem smirked at him as her body evaporated. "Explore your true nature. Look over the edge. If you find an answer in your future actions, after such a change… Next time will be different. I look forward to it… Jaune Arc."

And with that, she completely disappeared, the black smoke dispersed by the wind.

"Urgh… Aaaaarg…!"

The man was left alone in this apocalyptic world.

He struggled to raise his left hand above his face, towards the dark sky covered in red clouds.

The open palm lingered in mid-air for moment, before abruptly closing in on itself, forming a tight fist.

All of a sudden, the landscape full of swamps, dark rocks and purple dust around the man rapidly closed in.

The skies cracked like thunder and the resulting splinters flew towards this fist.

Like a gluttonous black hole, everything within this ephemeral world was swallowed and consumed by this fist.

Every sensation of his true body came rushing back forward like a torrential storm, and…

…

…

…

…

…

Jaune's eyes abruptly opened.

Pain…

Hunger…

Thirst…!

Jaune stared upwards, a pained and exhausted expression on his face, breathing harshly.

Everything around him was a blur, his eyes were glazed, and a constant buzzing in his ears resonated like claps of thunder.

His mind was in complete disarray.

He could vaguely sense that he was currently lying on a bed face up.

At the same time, he felt an indescribable nauseating sensation, almost as if he were on a rocking boat caught in the middle of a summer thunderstorm.

Jaune, feeling like his whole body was stuck deep underwater, decided to wait for his senses to adjust.

After an uncountable amount of time passed, his foggy vision eventually cleared up.

A stark gray ceiling.

That was what he was staring at.

It was dark, Jaune noticed.

Too dark.

The shutters were closed.

Yet he could distinctly see his surroundings…?

Was he still at Tukson's apartment?

Tukson!

Was he really dead?

This had all been a bad dream, right?

"…Haaa…"

With his sight, his other senses slowly returned as well.

The numb sensation all over his body that he did not even know he had, slowly faded, only to be replaced by the keen awareness of his own body, and the abrupt feeling of pain.

His muscles felt as if they had atrophied overnight, while his bones felt as if they had been crushed and ground down by a steamroller.

There was a distinct pulsating pain on the back of his skull, and his chest felt congested to the point where it made it hard to breathe.

 _Vrrrrrrrrrr…_

"…?"

Jaune suddenly heard something.

His hearing had finally come back too.

 _Tchk. Tchk. Tchk. Splash!_

 _Vrrrrrr…._

"…?!" Jaune frowned.

What were all of these noises? Was someone in the house?

And suddenly, he realized.

Those were outside noises.

The sound of footsteps in a puddle of water, and the engine of a car.

How come he could hear it from all the way inside…?

"…It rained hard yesterday. Felt like it was washing some of the badness away…"

"Tch… I told her to keep the children inside, I told her."

"Why's it closed? Haa… Never count on Faunus…"

"…"

Somehow, Jaune's hearing was good enough to hear the conversations of the civilians passing by, even though the windows were closed.

But Jaune quickly tuned out all those sounds.

He was thirsty and hungry.

Pushed by this primal urge, all other thoughts in Jaune's head rapidly vanished.

Even in his half-dazed state, he knew how important water and food were to a decent recovery.

Things like how long he'd been out, or whether these two people were still after him, were all pushed to the back of his mind.

Using his hands, he tried to push his body off the bed.

Keyword: _tried_.

He instantly sagged back onto the bed.

Why? It seemed his arms were too weak…

Jaune glanced down to his arms, frowning.

"…Oh."

His right arm was missing.

He no longer had a right arm.

That… That was bad…

His arm... gone...? Then...What about...?

"N-no... Manus." Jaune called. "Manus!"

No answer.

A feeling of dread surged in his heart.

No… No… No, no, no. Manus was just sleeping… Somewhere... in his shoulder or something... Right?

"Manus… Th-that's right, you must be sleeping."

Telling himself that, Jaune decided to stand up.

He struggled to just sit up after several unsuccessful tries.

Using the wall of the room as a support, he eventually managed to stand up and headed towards the bathroom.

While he did succeed, the simple act of getting up consumed a lot of his energy, reminding Jaune of just how hungry he was.

"The bathroom, first…" He tried voicing out his thoughts, but it came out as a raspy cough instead.

He staggered towards the door with great difficulty.

Opening up the faucet, he avidly drank the flowing water, practically inhaling it.

It brought a slight clarity to his muddle-headed mind.

Jaune staggered backward and discovered his face in the mirror.

Cold, red eyes stared back at him.

White skin.

His hair had also visibly paled.

While it wasn't white, his blonde hair was now a lot paler than it had been before.

…This was going to be a problem…

"Manus… Manus?" Jaune poked his stump with his left hand. "This isn't funny. Manus. Come out."

Still no answer.

He must be sleeping.

Jaune's eyes landed again on his reflection in the mirror, on his chest.

"What's that?"

With a cautious movement, he took off his shirt and to look at his chest.

"…"

A scar… Or was it...?

Something had… melted on his chest…?

It was like someone had welded his chest close, leaving an ugly, red mark.

Like his body had kept regenerating outside of the wounds...

This was quite the disgusting sight.

Honestly, anyone would have vomited on the spot.

But Jaune just sighed, annoyed. "Ugh… How troublesome."

At this moment, his stomach growled.

"I need to eat… something…"

Turning away from the mirror and walking to the kitchen, Jaune grabbed a banana off a fruit basket and devoured it nearly instantly.

"More." Jaune grabbed each fruit with his left hand and ate them all one by one.

"Haaa…" He sighed as he sat down.

He felt his stomach work extremely fast, rapidly transforming the food into nutrients.

Newfound energy started to flow through his body as his stomach digested quickly.

"Woaaa…" Jaune marveled.

…It looked like his metabolism had been incredibly sped up.

Come to think of it, every part of his body had been performing exceptionally, especially his senses.

It would be have been great if he had kept his right arm.

After having eaten, his mind finally settled, and for the first time, he tried to clear his thoughts.

What had happened exactly?

Who was this Salem person, who seemed to be part-Grimm just like him? He wanted to meet her again. To get answers.

And this place, like a hyperbolic time chamber? He had spent so many time there... Four or five hundred hours... Yet in this world, not even a full twenty-four hours had passed.

And Tukson…?

Jaune widened his eyes and dashed downstairs.

Staggering into the first floor, he immediately noticed the shop was tidy.

Had someone cleaned everything up?

Where was the body? Tukson's body. It was missing!

"Was it just a nightmare?" Jaune wondered, searching around. "No…"

Sniffing the air, he could distinctly smell blood in the air.

Tukson's smell, too…

So... if Tukson was really dead…

Jaune felt a wave of sadness wave through his mind. The man that helped him so much... The man with an honorable dream... died? Just like that?

Cold anger suddenly surged up in Jaune's heart, making him clench his fists.

These two people… He was going to find these two people...

...Had it been the White Fang?

Jaune frowned, trying to remember the events of last evening.

Suddenly, a sharp pain surged in his head. Flashes of red tinted memories came to his mind.

"Ah… Fuck. Manus!"

Those red tinted memories were Manus' memories, Jaune suddenly understood.

… What had happened to Manus? And why hadn't he been in the dream with him?

Clenching his eyes close, Jaune winced again as another flow of memory rushed into his mind.

A… tentacle? Transforming into…

"No!" Jaune gasped.

He gripped his head, the flow of memory assaulting his mind.

A Grimm heart…

Manus had replaced his organs… with Grimm ones. That was why they had been performing so well... And then...

...They had fused…

But, those were Manus's memories!

He shouldn't know that…

"No way…" Jaune gripped his head.

He remembered the white Aura, he remembered the… _fusion_.

They had fused.

That was why he could remember Manus's memories.

"M-Manus…" Jaune cried quietly.

Manus was no longer here.

He had been absorbed. That was why his arm was missing.

He had remembered it immediately, back into the dimension with Salem. How could he have forgotten...

"Th-then… That means…" Jaune sniffed, "I... killed him...?"

When this realization hit him… That was when it happened.

Perhaps it was because he remembered Manus' memories.

Jaune's last sense that had been shut down, came back into function.

His Grimm sense.

A myriad of negative emotions from every civilian in Vale came down crashing on him like a storm.

 _Jealousy! Anger! Boredom! Aversion! Panic! Anxiety! Rage! Sorrow! Frustration! Discontentment! Pride! Avarice! Cruelty!_

It all overwhelmed his mind, in a never-ending stream, constantly in movement, renewing itself infinitely.

 _Hatred! Envy! Greed! Restlessness! Sadness! Disappointment! Dread! Arrogance! Disgust! Grief!_

Make it stop! Make it stop!

 _Kill them._

No…

 _To stop it. Kill them._

No!

"Manus! Help me!" Jaune cried desperately.

The tornado of negative emotions continued to assault him relentlessly.

 _Kill them._

"Haaa...!"

 _Kill them!_

Jaune whined in agony at the pain in his skull and gritted his teeth as he struggled to maintain control over his mind.

His sanity was slowly getting eaten away by the desire to kill.

If this continued… He was going to go berserk. He knew it. He had already experienced it.

"Urgh… No…!"

 _Kill them!_

Make it stop…

 _How do I make it stop?_

A voice resonated in his mind, as if to remind him.

' _Explore your true nature. Look over the edge. If you find an answer in your future actions, even after such a change… Next time will be different.'_

How… was he supposed… to do that... without giving in!

Jaune growled in pain, stood up and dashed to the door.

It was locked.

 _Kill them!_

With a roar of anger, he slammed his shoulder against it, sending the piece of the wall holding the door flying in the street and crashing in the middle of the road.

 _DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!_

The shop's alarm started ringing loudly.

Some civilians stopped walking to stare at him. Car drivers used their horns.

 _Fear! Dread! Frustration! Discontentment!_

Some of them took out their scroll.

 _Cruelty! Pride! Hatred! Greed!_

 _Kill them!_

 _Devour them!_

Letting out another scream of rage through his teeth, Jaune turned around and fled into a back-alley.

* * *

Salem's eyes shot open.

She stood up, taking a look at her surroundings.

She was back to her dark tower.

She frowned as she stared at the landscape outside, thinking back to the boy.

The first one to walk the same path as her, _without_ her help.

She raised her hand, and flexed her fingers, sharpening her nails.

How long at it been... since she had fought so much?

So much potential for him… to become a useful tool in her plans.

It was a shame he was a man. It was possible he could have made an even more powerful bearer of the maiden's powers than Cinder.

Though, all things considered... Salem supposed she could easily find other uses for him. The boy had seemed easy enough to manipulate and hadn't recognized her name.

Salem narrowed her eyes as infinite options and possibilities to make use of the boy surged in her mind.

An uncountable amount of time passed as Salem considered what to make of this unexpected development.

Eventually, she settled for the best outcome she could bet on.

If this plan succeeded... It would make all Ozpin's efforts against her useless.

"Tyrian!" She called.

"Yes, my goddess!" Her most faithful servant rushed forward and bend the knee.

What was his name again?

Jaune Arc…

Arc... How ironic. Yet another exploitable quirk.

If that name was true - and she knew the boy wouldn't have dared to lie... Finding him would be easily done.

Salem smirked down at her servant. "I have a mission for you…"

* * *

 **With someone else…**

"Hm, hm, hmmm~…"

The man hummed a tone under his breath.

"Hmm, hmmm…"

That man stopped the van he was driving and parked it to the side.

He looked around cautiously.

He had stopped near a lake. A quiet, discreet spot.

There didn't seem to be anyone around.

"Here… should be good." The man decided.

He left the van and headed to its trunk. He opened the back-doors.

Inside the back of the van, were stacked several black bin bags.

He picked up the bags and closed the doors.

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmm~…"

There was a pontoon on the lake.

The man walked to the end of the pontoon.

He glanced around. Making sure no one was observing.

There didn't seem to be anyone around.

The man threw the bags into the water.

"Bye Tukson. Bye White Fang strangers. The Police shouldn't find you here."

The man was cautious with his kills.

He knew that if he wasn't cautious, the authorities would catch him and throw him in prison.

Humming to himself, the man took a look at his face's reflection in the water.

Messy white hair, red eyes, and extremely pale skin, along with a somewhat familiar face.

The man wore a leather jacket that reached down his knees, along with a simple white shirt and brown pants.

It was a set of clothes he had borrowed from Tukson's closet.

The man smiled down at his reflection in the water.

"Blllblblblblll!" The man grimaced, watching himself in the water. "Haha, that's funny! Bllblbll!"

That man was a man-child!

Finding anything hilarious, like making grimaces or weird noises with his lips.

"Hmmm, I still need to go back."

The man walked back into the car and drove back.

" _Vvvvvvveeemm_ ~~…!"

The man started imitating the sound of the engine.

"Aaaaand, turn! Oooh, sharp one, sharp one."

The man was treating the trip like a video game car race!

"Oh, I know, I'll listen to the radio!"

He pushed various buttons on the control panel until he hit the right one.

"Hehehe. Oh? This should be interesting."

 _"- new brand type of expensive dust released by the SDC, an artificial kind that is capable of stocking Aura. This is a revolution for all Huntsmen, as the warriors can now stock their Aura in dust crystals to recharge their energy."_

 _"Indeed, this will come in handy for the guardians of our kingdoms when they are out in the wild lands. This new type of Dust - named 'Aureola Dust' - could also serve a greater purpose, as potentially, someone with great control over his life-force energy could even access the abilities of the semblance of another user, given that-"_

 _"Ahaha, let's not get carried away, Mr. Watts... Ahem. Beyond the technical details, can we all agree that this new 'Aureola Dust' as you call it, will revolutionize our Huntsmen's fighting capability?"_

 _"Why, of course, I personally assisted in the experiments conducted for several years, and-"_

"Hmm. What about songs?" The man wondered and switched through the various radio stations, listening to the music.

"Is that what people listen to? That's kinda relaxing. So, that's why, huh… It calms down the emotions and resonates with one's heart. I see, I see."

Everything the man-child did, was just because he was curious in nature. He was someone who loved learning new things.

"Oh, this place! I'll need to come back here." The man remarked.

In the ultimate state of curiosity, the man wanted to explore every place he came across.

However, the man couldn't. Not yet.

Soon back into the city, the man was going to arrive at his destination, but...

"The Police…"

Police cars were parked in front of the shop.

Yellow tapes deployed all around.

A piece of wall lying in the middle of the street, around which a couple policemen were exchanging information.

The man had seen this kind of scene before.

It was a crime scene.

"Why? Even though I cleaned up everything…!"

Understandably, the man was quite upset.

Everything he had done was to avoid this particular outcome, yet this happened?

"...Regardless, I can't let them see me in this van."

The man kept his calm and drove Tukson's van away to park it.

Then, he ran back towards the crime scene.

People had gathered around and formed a small crowd, talking between themselves.

"…Did they find him?" The man wondered to himself. "Excuse me, do you know what happened?" He asked a random person.

"A young man broke this shop's door apparently... He fled before the Police arrived." The person explained.

"Thanks..."

Walking to the front, the man stopped in front of the yellow tapes and observed the scene.

A familiar blonde with green eyes was giving orders. She had dark rings under her eyes.

Then someone came out of the building.

It was another policeman.

He was carrying a sword and a red dagger, along with a scroll.

Seeing those items, the blonde sergeant gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

The man-child continued to observe as the police searched the crime scene.

…They didn't find the body.

 _He_ was gone. _He_ had been the one to break through the door.

The blonde sergeant leaned on a car and covered her face with her hands.

Eventually, she shook her head and clenched her fists, giving more orders.

It seemed _he_ would be reported missing.

"Crap." The man sighed. "What's going on..."

Wait… Rather, wasn't this good news?

Didn't it mean that _he_ was alive…?

The man-child narrowed his eyes and turned away from the crime scene to walk away.

"Goddammit, Zone… Where have you gone?" Manus wondered, determined to find him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. The number of references in this chapter has gone through the roof, haha.**

 **Honestly, I was surprised by the number of reviews I received last week. I guess it's only natural after a chapter like that, huh? And I expected more of a negative reaction, too. Thanks guys!  
**

 **Disclaimer: the fight with Salem happened in another dimension, so it doesn't reflect her true strength. No one really knows how powerful she is, but at the very least, when it comes to a battle of spirit and mind, it's safe to assume she is super strong.**

 **Here is an Omake for you.**

* * *

 **Omake: (Cannon)**

 **Hours earlier, with Manus**

"Hmmm, hmm, hmmmm~"

Manus hummed in boredom as he cleaned up the room, waiting for Zone to wake up.

He was worried, but there was nothing he could do for him.

He had to wait and pray for his recovery while protecting his body.

The only thing he could do, was clean up the mess in case people came to investigate.

So in the meantime, he was getting bored.

"…Hmmm…"

Suddenly, Zone's scroll rung.

Again.

Ebony's name was displayed on the scroll as usual.

"Goddammit… How many time do I have to do this?" Manus sighed.

He picked up the scroll, coughed a little, and answered accordingly with an artificial voice.

"Hello, the scroll number you have dialed is not accessible due to unfavorable weather conditions. Your call could not succeed."

" _FUCK!"_ Ebony eloquently replied.

 _SLAM!_

"Damn!" Manus winced and put the scroll away from his ear.

That was the tenth time… How was her scroll still working correctly?

* * *

 **Manus, you bastard.**

 **Next chapter:** **In a week or so.**

 **Edit: Next chapter is delayed for a few days.**

 **Edit: Haaa... Not feeling great these days. But I'm gonna update eventually, I promise.**


	20. Searching for Zone

**A/N: Remember this fic? Yep, I'm back. Finally. Goddammit. Even though this fic reached 1000 followers, I stopped posting. I'm a bad author. I'm sorry, dear Guest worrying in the reviews. I couldn't post it on your birthday.**

* * *

" _Manus."_

 _Manus popped an eye in the palm of Zone's hand._

 _They were sat on the dorm's roof, legs crossed in a posture of meditation._

" _What is it, Zone?"_

 _Zone shifted his position_ _and_ _looked in Manus' eye._ _He_ _sighed._ _"_ _I've been…_ _I've been_ _feeling down lately."_

" _Why?"_

" _You know… Since you told me… our bodies were merging."_

 _This again?_

 _Manus' eye narrowed, and he groaned. "I thought you got over it, Zone."_

" _Haha…" Zone laughed softly, scratching his cheek. "I wish… Yang cheered me up by taking me out to Junior's club, but… that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore the situation. I'll continue moving forward… however… it's not something we can just put aside."_

" _Is that so..._ " _Manus hummed, "So, what are we going to do, Zone?"_

" _I was thinking… At the very least, w_ _e need to prepare a plan."_

" _A plan? Zone, I'm not sure… We can't prevent it from happening."_

 _That's right. No action could be taken to prevent such a change._

 _Their bodies were slowly merging. Besides cutting off the arm – which would kill Manus – there was nothing they could do to stop it._

 _And Zone did not want to lose his arm._

 _It was unfortunate, but there was nothing to do._

" _Haaa… Yes, yes, I know that." Zone chuckled and smiled down at Manus. "What I mean is: we need a plan in case I… become crazy or something like that."_

" _Crazy?" Manus repeated, confused._

" _If our bodies are merging, then… perhaps I am going to gain Grimm abilities, correct?"_

" _It's possible."_

" _Then it would be no surprise if I felt the growing need to… to kill… people. Besides, these anger issues are not going to stop, either."_

" _It's not really a need to kill, Zone…" Manus tried to explain. "It's… It's hard to put it into words."_

"… _Is that so…? Well… Nevertheless, we need to plan for the worst in the event that I lose control over myself. If we are prepared enough, it will be easier to overcome difficulties. Preparation is key." Zone explained, nodding to himself._

 _As expected of him, Manus mused._

 _Humans are smart._

 _Zone caressed his chin, deep in thought. "Losing control of Grimm instincts… I don't really know what that means. That's why, I need more information regarding how the Grimms think, Manus."_

" _Understood. I will do my best to answer your questions, Zone."_

" _Thank you." Zone smiled down at him. "To begin with, I've noticed you always seem to have complete control over yourself. But… there must be times when you really want to kill humans, don't you? What causes this?"_

" _Negative emotions," Manus answered easily. "Especially when we are walking in a crowd, there are too many humans around, and they all feel negatively to some degree. Killing the source of these negative emotions… It's like a relief for us Grimm… but at the same time, there is also a sense of satisfaction."_

" _I see… So, in short, just being close to humans makes you want to kill them?"_

" _Yes, Zone. They always feel something negative in their heads. Although, even without these instincts, I would still want to kill people."_

 _"Eh, why?"_

 _"Mere convenience and curiosity."_

 _Zone rolled his eyes and scoffed. After a short pause, he ignored that comment and continued, considering the information._

" _I already have trouble controlling my anger, so it's safe to assume I'll have problems with that Grimm sense too. In any case, in the worst case scenario, I'll probably have to leave Vale. Find somewhere without humans – without civilization – a place where I can't feel these negative emotions. Then I will try to control it like you do. Outside the kingdoms. You'll have to advise me at that time." Zone sent a glare to Manus. "And not the wrong kind of advice, okay?"_

" _I understand, Zone." Manus agreed, "That makes sense."_

 _Zone sighed. "I'll admit that solution is only for emergency cases, but… we still need to set it up to make it easy for us."_

 _He turned his eyes to Manus._

 _"With how things have been going... I'm assuming it's only a matter of time before our true nature is discovered... We'll need to prepare for that, too. Being prepared to leave Vale really is best..."_

 _"Jaune? Weiss is asking for you."_

 _Manus hid his eye swiftly._

 _"I'm coming," Zone answered to Yang as he stood up._

 _He raised Manus to his ear and muttered._

 _"Any question or objection?"_

 _For leaving Vale?_

 _No, that was perfect for Manus._

 _In fact, he couldn't wait._

 _To explore the world, outside the kingdoms._

" _None, Zone."_

"... _Then we'll start the preparations this weekend."_

* * *

Manus sighed at the memory and tapped his finger against the table, preoccupied.

Come to think of it, the Zone Arc of that time was quite depressed, to think such a situation would really happen.

"Haaaa..."

Manus did not manage to find Zone.

He searched everywhere in Vale but he did not find him.

He even sneaked into Ebony's house to check his stuff, but Zone hadn't come back to take anything.

The logical conclusion was that Zone had left Vale...

This was all very problematic for Manus.

Right now, he was at Junior's club, waiting for Junior himself to give him a couple minutes of his time.

Because, maybe Junior knew where Zone was?

But Manus doubted it.

With the current situation, considering Manus' state of being ' _half-Grimm half-human_ ', it was only logical to assume that Zone had become the same.

Especially after seeing Zone's _black_ blood splattering on the ceiling and _vanishing_ in dark fumes… There was no mistake possible.

Zone and Manus had fused… Yet, Manus had still managed to separate himself from Zone's body at the last moment.

This meant that there was a possibility that Zone had lost control over his killing intent and left Vale.

Considering the witness' reports from the Police, which described a blonde teen destroy Tukson's wall and run away in a back alley, this was most likely the case.

However, before heading into the wild-lands, Manus needed to search Vale first at several key places Zone could have gone. To make sure Zone wasn't in Vale.

Those places included Junior's club, Tukson's shop, Ebony's house… as well as other places that Zone and Manus had set up.

For example, before the holidays, Manus and Zone had buried the necessary supplies for basic survival in a specific place in Forever Fall, in case they were forced to flee Vale.

It was all in preparation because Zone was quite paranoid at the time.

That bag of supplies… was no longer there.

It had been dug up and taken away.

As expected, Zone had probably taken the bag and left Vale.

However… It was not the only thing they had set up.

They had also made a contract with a man from the underground.

That man lived in the campaign around Vale and rented horses, so Zone and Manus had booked one of the horses to be ready at any time.

This was all in preparation, in case something went wrong.

But Zone did not claim that horse.

Why?

This was why Manus was quite confused.

Was Zone still in Vale after all?

Or had he left and headed to the wilderness… but left the horse behind?

A horse was very convenient to have. Especially in the wild lands.

Why would he not take the horse?

"…I don't know…" Manus sighed dejectedly.

He may have become half-human, but Manus still lacked experience. He wasn't as smart as fully grown humans that lived for dozens of years.

After all… Manus wasn't even one year old yet.

In human age, he was a baby.

"…What should I do now?" Manus wondered in his seat, watching Junior talk with one of his henchmen.

Well… Manus had searched around a lot, but there was still one place he didn't check.

 _Beacon._

Tomorrow was Monday.

There was a slim chance that Zone would just go back to class.

So he had to check Beacon first, before searching out of Vale.

But… This really was problematic.

He didn't have much time.

"Eighteen days…" Manus mused, staring at the palm of his hand, "This body… is going to last eighteen more days. Maybe I can stretch it to twenty…?"

Manus sighed as he thought back to what happened two days ago.

 _No…_

 _The flesh around the organs started melting._

 _No!_

 _They were… really fusing!_

 _Manus was going to get absorbed!_

 _At the last moment, Manus desperately tried to get away from the white light._

 _NO!_

After that, Manus had abruptly woken up a couple hours later, next to Zone's bed.

What had happened?

The one thing he noticed immediately as he sat up, was his body.

His body had instinctively taken the shape of a human's.

Looking a lot like Zone, in fact. Except Manus' hair was white and his eyes were red.

Standing up and performing some movements with his new body, Manus got used to it pretty quickly.

He found out he could still shape it to his will, like doubling the size of his arms and legs, making some tentacles or pop an eye in his palm, or even completely transforming into a Beowolf.

For survivability reasons, he didn't take the form of a Grimm, of course.

After examining, Zone's state, Manus decided it was best to clean everything and wait until he woke up.

With Zone in this state, it was impossible to go to the hospital.

All Manus could do, was wait for his recovery, and make sure nothing in the shop was suspicious to the Police. Zone's recovery could take days… He needed to gain time. That was why Manus cleaned up everything.

As he did just that, Manus noticed a second change in his body.

Aura.

Yes, _Aura_.

Manus had Aura!

Needless to say, he was quite excited. Aura was very powerful.

After some experiment, Manus was able to make his hand shine just like Zone.

This meant that their semblance was the same.

No…

Rather, this meant that their Aura was the same.

No, that was not it either…

… Was it even Manus' Aura?

It was confusing!

It felt like the Aura was Zone's more than Manus's.

Don't get him wrong, Manus was glad to have Aura – even if this Aura seemed to be Zone's Aura – but there was a problem.

A _huge_ problem.

Something he noticed only after a couple of days passed.

The Aura was slowly _decreasing_ instead of regenerating.

It was very worrying…!

This was why Manus supposed that this Aura wasn't really his.

After two days of searching Zone, Manus' Aura had decreased to 90%.

If it reached zero percent, Manus was afraid of what would happen.

He did have a theory.

Manus originally being a parasite-type Grimm, he should not have been able to leave Zone's body.

However, it seemed that wasn't the case anymore.

Manus was able to walk around, away from Zone's body, for days.

For a _parasite_ … This was no small feat – perhaps even a miracle - and required energy.

There was a cost for that.

Aura!

That was how it felt like.

Manus was slowly _consuming_ the energy provided by the Aura, just to be able to move around outside Zone's body.

Most likely, if the Aura reached 0%, the original ten minutes limit would apply, and Manus would wither in black fumes.

That's right… No matter what, parasites need a body to survive… Even if they had fused, Manus was still a parasite. A parasite that couldn't live without another body.

Somehow, Zone's Aura was what allowed Manus to maintain this form.

Was it Manus' Aura after all?

Manus didn't know.

What he did know, however, was that finding Zone was the absolute top priority.

Only eighteen days left.

Then… Manus would die.

* * *

As Manus was planning his future days, Junior finally arrived.

"My men said you wanted to talk," Junior grunted, taking a seat opposite from Manus.

"Yes." Manus nodded. "I would like to know if you have seen Zone, please."

"Zone?"

"Zone Arc."

"You mean _Jaune_ Arc…?"

Manus raised an eyebrow. "That is what I said."

"… Heh, whatever." Junior chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You know, you look just like him." He remarked, eyeing him curiously. "I can ask around… What will you give me in exchange for this information?"

"Ah, yes, of course, you'd want to negotiate something in exchange." Manus hummed.

"Indeed," Junior grunted.

"I have no money," Manus stated.

"Do you have information then?" Junior suggested. "I can take that."

"I have no information either… I don't think…"

"Then you don't have anything…?" Junior scoffed. "Sorry, kid, but my services aren't free."

"Wait," Manus called as Junior was leaving.

"What?"

"I can crash your club." Manus raised a finger in the air. "Or kill you."

The man coughed on his drink. "W-what did you say?" He asked dangerously.

"You were on my kill list for quite some time now. Ever since you sold information to Adam Taurus." Manus explained the matter calmly. "But if you do that for me, I won't kill you. Is that all right with you?" He asked politely. "I think the trade is largely in your favor."

"… Get him out." Junior groaned to his men, who grabbed Manus by the shoulder.

Manus did not move from his seat.

"Ugh! What, he's not moving an inch!"

"Move, asshole!"

One of the men drew his red sword.

With a quick strike, Manus' fingernails sharpened and his hand pierced the man's chest through the heart, causing the clients around them to scream in surprise and terror.

As another man swung his weapon towards him, Manus raised his other hand in a precise movement and caught the man's sword with his hand.

"Do we need to do this?" Manus smiled, amused.

He was still sat on his chair. He hadn't even needed to stand up.

"Although… I will admit, this is fun!" Manus chuckled, and extracted his hand from the first man's chest, leaving the body to fall limply on the floor.

"Kill him!" Junior shouted over the humans' screams.

Everyone raised their guns towards Manus and opened fire.

Manus dashed to the side and bounced off a wall to propel himself towards their group. He swiftly beheaded a man in a single strike, before disarming the others and slashing their throat with his sharp nails.

"Waaaah!" The men screamed in terror.

A weird feeling spread through Manus' mind, as he continued to battle.

The ecstasy!

The fighting spirit!

The rush of battle!

The adrenaline!

The sadism!

The cruelty!

All of these things were…

Well… All these things were very human, in fact.

"Hahahaha!" Manus laughed as he continued to slaughter the men coming after him.

Manus was used to control his Grimm instincts, so he had no trouble walking through the streets of Vale without killing anyone.

However, the same couldn't be said for _human_ emotions. Manus was not used to those.

So, when provoked into a fight… He would gladly take it.

The _arrogance_ of the human race!

Who would have thought, becoming human would make Manus want to kill _even more_ than before!

The humans panicked and continued to shoot him.

Manus did not block the bullets with Aura.

…It wasn't like the bullets could injure him, to begin with.

They merely bounced off his chest.

Manus had hardened his skin considerably to make a thick hide, which acted as an armor made of thin, white bones so that these puny projectiles could not harm him. This armored skin was concealed, of course.

"Waaah! W-we surrender!"

"We give up!"

"No." Manus refused and continued his assault.

Although Manus enjoyed the fighting and the killing, he actually had a decent reason to continue this fight even after they surrendered.

Basically, it was a test for his new body.

An experiment, to see if this new body could handle a group of twenty men armed with swords and guns.

"N-nooo! Get awayyy!"

Some henchmen started to flee, others kept fighting and firing their guns at him.

Widening his eyes, Manus' perception sharpened incredibly, and with a flash of his hand, he caught a bullet between two fingers.

"… So I can do that, too?" Manus wondered, amazed.

With a flick of his thumb, he sent the bullet back to the man, right in the head.

"Diiiie!"

A red sword finally managed to penetrate Manus' arm at a sensible spot without armor, nearly cutting off his limb.

To be able to move around, Manus couldn't harden all of his skin. The part around the articulations had to remain soft.

Just like the Armored Titan.

"Hm...?"

Manus merely raised an eyebrow and observed the wound, which started emitting black fumes.

"Y-you monster!" The man gasped and stumbled away, leaving his blade embedded in Manus' arm.

Manus narrowed his eyes, focused on his arm and contracted the muscle. With a silent twitch of his flesh, he catapulted the blade off his arm.

The sword was propelled away and pierced through the man's chest.

"Hmmm… This really is valuable data." Manus hummed.

He focused Aura into the wound and watched it regenerate, emitting ethereal white fumes.

It seemed this Aura could regenerate Manus' wounds… it wasn't really needed, but it was nice to know.

Satisfied, Manus turned back to the rest of the men.

There wasn't many left. At this point, all the clients had fled the scene too.

The Police would be here soon...

"Get away, everyone!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted. "We will handle him."

The men fled, letting two familiar girls replace them.

Melanie and Militia. Manus remembered them.

"I don't want to kill you," Manus remarked as his sharp-nailed hand came back to normal.

"Wh-whatever, you freak!"

"You will pay for this!"

"Scared?" Manus chuckled. "Haha, it doesn't take much, does it. I didn't even start to fight seriously."

"What do you want!"

"I wanted to use Junior's network to find Zone Arc." Manus explained, "Now, I'm thinking Zone will be mad at me if I kill you, but… I will still crush you if you get in my way. You should leave."

Their legs started shaking.

Manus continued. "Considering you have Aura and are decently trained, killing you would be a valuable experience for me, so… Don't test me. I need to learn, so I _will_ fight back."

They took a step back.

No doubt, they sensed the danger. That was good.

Manus did not want to kill these two.

…If possible, he'd rather spend another night with them like Zone did last time.

"Junior!" Manus called. "I will give you until tomorrow. Okay?"

"What are you doing!" The large man barked to the twins. "Kill him!"

The twins widened their eyes in fear.

…Did Junior not sense his strength?

Well, Manus supposed it was easy to send other people to their death instead of fighting for himself.

Humans often did this sort of thing.

The twins gritted their teeth. After a moment of hesitation, they eventually dashed forward to attack him.

Manus sighed and let them land a blow.

His head merely tilted back as he endured Mélanie's kick.

"I-impossible!" Mélanie gasped.

Manus grabbed her ankle and raised it, making the girl struggle powerlessly in the air.

"Bastard!" Militia slashed her claw towards him.

Manus swung his arm, using Mélanie as a weapon and slamming her into her sister.

With another rapid swing, he threw Mélanie into Militia again, and the two were sent crashing down the stage.

"You can't defeat me," Manus called and jumped towards Junior. Landing in front of him, Manus' hand flashed and grabbed his throat. He glared down at Junior as the man struggled to break free. "Do you not understand the situation? What do I need to do to make you realize what's going on?"

"All right! Okay… Okay." Junior conceded, scared for his own skin. "I'll… I'll see what I can do…"

"Thanks." Manus nodded happily and let go of his throat.

Satisfied, he turned back to the exit as Junior coughed on the ground.

"W-Wait! Who's… Who's asking?" Junior questioned just as Manus was about to leave.

Manus paused, "Why should I tell you for free?" he replied without turning his head back, "And remember… Don't make this harder than it already is."

And with that, Manus exited the bar.

Hmmm, how many was that? He killed a dozen, right?

"Haa, that was fun." Manus clapped his hands together and looked around.

Now, what should he do?

* * *

 **Monday, at Beacon**

Manus stepped outside the ship on the docks.

He had simply stolen a student's scroll to bypass the ship's identification scan.

Manus grinned widely as he looked around, expending his perception.

Zone was here! Manus could sense him.

"Of course he'd be back for his team." Manus smiled to himself.

Zone wasn't the type to give up easily.

Manus closed his eyes and allowed his Grimm sense to widen, getting an idea of Zone's location.

"Hmmm, hmm, hmmm."

Manus hummed a tone happily under his breath and headed towards the building where he had sensed Zone.

He was going to get quite the surprise, seeing Manus.

After all, he probably thought Manus had died, as he lost his right arm and all.

Was he sad, Manus wondered.

Manus would certainly be sad if Zone died.

As he walked, Manus noticed that there were a lot more students than before the holidays.

Those new students had different uniforms than the ones of Beacon. They were probably the students from Atlas and Haven coming for the festival.

It was very easy to sneak into Beacon with all the new students arriving for the Vytal Festival.

Because, there were also students without a uniform. From what he heard, those were from Shade Academy, in Vacuo.

So, should he need it, Manus could easily pass as a student from Shade academy… Since they didn't have a uniform either.

Eventually, Manus arrived in front of the building where he sensed Zone.

The cafeteria.

He was probably eating with his team. Why did he not inform his sister of his situation?

Manus stepped inside and scanned the tables, searching for Zone.

He instantly recognized Weiss, Yang, and Blake eating together.

But… Zone was not there.

"Hmmm…?"

Manus frowned confusedly and continued to scan the tables.

There had been a presence, he knew it.

Where…

Where was he?

Zone was here! Somewhere! Manus felt it!

He kept searching and searching, but he couldn't find him!

But there was a presence in this building, he knew it… Where?

After a long moment of scanning the students, his eyes were eventually strangely drawn to a person he didn't know.

Ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes.

Dressed in a uniform different from Beacon's… A student from Haven.

That woman was taking lunch normally with her team.

At first glance, she was just a student… But… There was something wrong with her.

As he observed her, suddenly, the woman confirmed Manus' suspicions.

As if she had sensed his gaze, she raised her head and met his eyes.

Manus felt a chine run down his spine.

 _GRIMM!_

Manus froze in the entrance. His eyes widened as he kept staring into the woman's eyes.

In return, she straightened on her chair, narrowed her eyes and returned his gaze.

Like a staring contest between two alpha Beowolves.

This woman… Manus had sensed this woman…?

The same way he would have sensed Zone, he had sensed this woman.

Which meant… She was at least part-Grimm, too.

And… Zone wasn't here.

He hadn't come back to Beacon.

It wasn't Zone that Manus sensed… It was this woman.

Slowly, Manus' eyes moved down to scan her left arm.

There. It was there.

A parasite… Or was it? In her arm?

It was different than Manus's original form… Yet, so similar.

"…" Manus remained frozen, unsure of what to do.

He had always thought he and Zone were alone. But now there was someone else?

What should he do?

In the end, he decided to try talking to her.

Perhaps she knew where Zone was?

Making his choice, Manus stepped forward.

 _Bump!_

 _Crash!_

"Ah!"

Manus bumped into someone.

He was so absorbed in the staring contest, he had forgotten his surroundings.

Manus glanced at the person he had bumped into.

"I'm sorry! Ah… Jaune? Is that you?"

It was Pyrrha.

Mistaking him for Zone… It was true that he and Manus resembled each other a lot.

"No, I'm not Zone." Manus replied, watching her. "And it was my fault. I was not paying attention."

"O-oh…"

Pyrrha stood up on her own and looked down at her spoiled lunch, dejected.

Uncaring, Manus turned away.

Let's go back to this mysterious woman.

"Hey!"

A hand suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Who do you think you are? You bump into her like that, and you don't even apologize?"

"Hm?" Manus' eyes settled on the hand on his arm, dangerously tempted to twist it in a painful way.

But he controlled himself.

Manus was used to such a thing.

All this time being in Zone's arm, he had kept himself from killing every human they came across.

It was a struggle at first.

But now, he could easily rationalize his Grimm instincts.

It was the _human_ instincts he was afraid of.

"And you didn't even help her up either?" The person continued. "Show some respect!"

"Dude, do you even know who you bumped into?"

The girl gripping his arm was also a student of Haven. She was accompanied by another guy, and they both stood between him and Pyrrha, looking offended for some unknown reason.

"A-ah, it's okay, Reese!" Pyrrha told the two. "I don't mind!"

"It's _not_ okay!" The girl named 'Reese' protested.

The guy beside her nodded furiously. "People like him should show more respect towards a champion like you, Pyrrha."

"…" Manus merely stared at them curiously.

People around them, too, started watching the altercation.

Manus took a deep breath, toning down the annoyance rising within him.

Not good… They were gathering attention. Manus didn't want attention.

Okay… Let's handle the situation expertly just like Zone would.

Which meant… talking it out.

Surely, Manus could do that.

What could go wrong.

"All right." Manus began, turning his body to fully face the two, "First, you asked who do I think I am? Isn't that obvious? Perhaps you wanted to learn my name by asking such a strange question? Then, my name is Manus.

Second. While I did not explicitly apologize, I did recognize it was my fault and explained that I was not paying attention. Furthermore, Pyrrha said herself that she didn't mind. Isn't that considered enough by human's standards?

Also. I didn't help her up, yes. Why is that a problem? Did she need help with that? Her legs seem to be working just fine." Manus waved to Pyrrha's legs, who shifted awkwardly. "She can perfectly stand up on her own.

Finally. Do I even know who I bumped into? Yes, this is Pyrrha Nykos. Why does that have to do with anything? Just because I know who she is, does it mean I should change my behavior?

I apologize, I am not familiar with _human_ traditions, so please excuse me if I didn't do something that was expected of me, or if I said something strange. It was never my intention to offend anyone.

I genuinely don't know why you seem so upset, so please tell me what I did wrong." Manus finished.

.. There!

That should do it, right?

Manus had answered each question they had asked and also explained his circumstances, stating he was struggling with human interactions.

It was perfect!

Manus smiled proudly and looked expectantly at the girl named Reese, waiting for an equally constructive reply.

But no…

No.

The girl just blinked repeatedly and gaped at him like a fish for a moment, while the guy frowned and grimaced distastefully.

Manus raised an eyebrow, confused.

 _What's wrong? Why don't you answer my questions? I've answered yours._

A few people chuckled around them.

…This… reaction… Had Manus already screwed up somehow...?

Zone! I need you!

"Y-you!" The girl finally snapped and grabbed Pyrrha's shoulder, who grimaced awkwardly. "This is Pyrrha Nykos, the strongest student in our year, she's incredibly famous!"

"So, of course, you have to show some respect!" The guy followed, crossing his arms.

Manus cocked his head to the side, genuinely confused.

"Why? Is the course of action different depending on one's fame and strength?"

"Of course!" The girl smirked victoriously.

"I see." Manus mused. "So for example, if I bumped into you, I wouldn't have to apologize or show respect, then."

"Wh-wha…?"

"Because I don't know you. And you also seem very weak." Manus pointed out, logically enumerating the conditions she had given. "So fame and strength are all that matter…? Is that really correct…?"

Manus frowned. That wasn't what Zone told him at all.

Zone was always fair to everyone… And respected everyone, even weak… That did not make sense, of course, but Manus had always assumed it was something specific to humans.

"Y-you!" The girl growled angrily, pointing an accusing finger.

Yet… Why was _their_ conduct so different from Zone's? Was it because they weren't from Beacon?

Could it be, Zone was actually the one in the wrong?

"Of course not!" Pyrrha intervened and stepped forward, looking offended. "You have to be kind and respectful to everyone, regardless of how strong or famous they are. And you can treat me like anyone else. It… It really doesn't matter…"

"Yes, that's what Zone told me too." Manus nodded to her and got a radiant smile in return.

"Oh come on!" Reese rolled her eyes. "There's no way you can treat Pyrrha freaking Nykos like everyone else!"

… Why was this girl so obsessed with this matter?

"… You are annoying." Manus remarked matter-of-factually.

"Wha- what did you say?!" The girl's eyes narrowed and leaned forward, in a vain attempt at intimidation.

"You. Are annoying." Manus repeated politely.

At this point, the conversations around them had stopped and people had started staring.

 _Humans._ Manus scoffed to himself.

"U-um…" Pyrrha's eyes switched from Manus to Reese uncomfortably.

"T-take that back!" The girl clenched her fists.

"What?" Manus blinked, confused. "I didn't give you anything, how could I take something back?"

A few students from the tables around them started laughing.

"You think you're being funny?!" The guy asked as the girl blushed bright red.

"No." Manus answered. "However, judging from the reaction of the people around us, perhaps I am? I don't really know. I'm sorry."

Laughter intensified around them.

What was so funny, Manus wondered. He didn't understand.

At that moment, Reese finally snapped.

She threw a punch towards his face.

The hit landed, and Manus stumbled back under the force of the blow.

This girl was clearly a huntress in training. Stronger than the average student, in fact.

A few people started cheering around them.

"Hah! How's that!" The girl smirked cockily.

"…?" Manus straightened on his feet and answered her question honestly. "That was weak."

And then he punched her in the face.

In Rome, do like Romans.

The girl was sent flying above the crowd outside the cafeteria, making the crowd cheer even louder.

"How's that?" Manus called after her.

Reese's friend gritted his teeth, and Manus sensed his anger spike. "Dude, how could you punch a girl?!"

"I just reared my arm back and threw it forward," Manus answered, surprised that someone didn't know how to throw a punch.

"She's a girl, dude! I get you're from Vacuo, but we should treat them like princesses, not punch them in the face!"

Why was this guy behaving so irrationally?

Humans don't make sense!

"What…?" Manus shook his head, unable to comprehend what he just heard. "Why would you treat every girl like a princess, when there's only a bunch of them who are. And does that mean if a girl punches you, you're not going to defend yourself?! That doesn't make any sen-"

"Shut the hell up!"

It happened very fast.

The guy drew a gun and shot a bullet at Manus.

In a flash, Manus' hand moved swiftly with extreme precision and caught the bullet with his bare hand.

There were gasps from the crowd around them as people started to talk among themselves.

"Stop," Manus said, eyes wide and alert, ready to catch another bullet.

"F-fuck you!"

The guy turned around and fled the scene, red-faced.

What?

You're going to flee?

Just now, what was that for then?

That didn't make any sense!

Hey, hey, what was that for?!

What the hell! Humans don't make any sense!

The crowd started clapping their hands and congratulated Manus.

"Wow!"

"He caught the bullet! With his bare hands!"

"Amazing!"

"…?" Manus looked around him, confused at the applause.

Manus had always left the 'social' work to Zone. So it was not surprising that he was completely lost, but...

It was so confusing! Why were they all…? Manus didn't understand...!

In the end, hesitantly, Manus decided to clap his hands too.

In Rome, do like Romans.

It only caused another round of laughter in the crowd.

… _I give up. I can't understand them._

 _Killing them is easier... I wish I could just kill the annoying ones._

Manus shrugged to himself and turned back to Pyrrha.

"Sorry if my attitude wasn't correct, I'm not used to this."

"I-it's fine! I think you are great!" Pyrrha laughed awkwardly as they walked away from the center of the attention.

"Really?" Manus smiled. "It was my first time."

Manus was quite proud of himself.

He had successfully handled the situation just by talking!

…There was definitely no punching involved.

"Yes!" Pyrrha nodded enthusiastically. "You're… like a breath of fresh air, honestly."

"Ah?" Manus blinked, confused once again, before shrugging. "Did you see Zone?"

"Zone?" Pyrrha blinked. "Oh, you mean Jaune…?"

"That is what I said." Manus raised an eyebrow.

Pyrrha scratched her head. "U-um, he's not here at the moment… He should arrive any minute now. Are you one of his friends?"

So Zone's friends were not informed yet?

Well, it had only been two days, but still...

"Yes… I was hoping to find him here…" Manus sighed.

"Um, if that's the case, perhaps you can wait for him with us?" She asked. "We could eat together with my and Jaune's team."

Manus paused and looked back at the ashen-haired woman with a Grimm parasite in the arm.

She was back to eating and talking normally with her team.

"...We could…" Manus answered simply as he hesitated. Should he go talk to this woman?

There was a blank.

"W-well, let's go then." Pyrrha flushed and grabbed his hand.

"Huh?"

Wait, Manus just said that he could.

But he never said he actually _would_ eat with them? Why was she assuming that?

 _It must be another assumption that humans make._ Manus deduced, deep in thought as he was dragged by Pyrrha. _Perhaps a form of politeness?_

 _Then, me just answering 'we could' was an implicit agreement to eat with them._

Manus groaned tiredly, gripping his head.

Humans were so complicated!

Manus was going to have a lot of trouble to learn how to behave like one.

He was really looking forward to finding Zone. They could teach each other a lot.

Manus and Pyrrha arrived at the table.

"Hey Pyrrha! How were your holidays?"

Silver eyes!

 _Flee!_

 _Escape!_

 _Kill!_

Manus tensed, but easily managed to tone down his instincts.

His Grimm instincts had become quite weak compared to when he was in Zone's arm. Was it because he had become human?

Either way, Manus could control himself in front of this silver-eyed monst- no, in front of Ruby. Her name was Ruby.

"I see you brought back a tasty snack," Yang remarked, eyeing Manus.

"Th-that's not it at all!" Pyrrha flushed, blushing red. "And honestly, it was quite boring, Ruby."

"Aww. Next time just visit us in Patch!"

"Ah, sure!"

Meanwhile, Manus decided to explain the situation to Yang. "You're wrong, her snack dropped on the ground. I bumped into her earlier."

"Ah, it's okay…" Pyrrha chuckled embarrassingly.

"So now she has you instead?" Yang asked with a grin.

Manus frowned. "What do you mean, instead? I'm not a snack."

"Maybe you are." Yang winked, wriggling her eyebrows. "She seems quite thirsty, you know."

"N-No!" Pyrrha gasped.

There was a round of chuckles as they sat down.

Manus felt like he was missing something again.

Oh well.

He was getting used to it rapidly.

Manus grabbed the pitcher and served Pyrrha a glass.

"Here. If you're thirsty, you should drink more." He suggested.

"I-I'm not!" She protested, before sighing and taking the glass. "…You know what, maybe that's a good idea."

"Of course it is. It's always good to drink when thirsty." Manus nodded.

"…Are you for real?" Yang chuckled at Manus. "Even _Ruby_ got _that_ one. How _dense_ can one be?"

"H-hey, what do you mean!" The silver eyed monster in question protested and turned to him. "U-uh, I'm Ruby, Pyrrha's partner! A-and I'm definitely not dense…"

"And I'm Noraaaaaaaa-"

"I know." Manus raised a hand to stop the introductions.

"-aaaaa…? Not fun." Nora pouted.

"You _know_?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

Manus nodded. "Zone told me about all of you."

"…Zone?" Weiss blinked.

"Your team-leader. Zone."

"Jaune." Blake corrected.

"Zone, yes." Manus nodded again.

"No, his name is Jaune." Blake shook her head.

"…That is what I said…?" Manus frowned, scratching his head just like Zone would in such a situation.

"No…" Blake shook her head. "You said Zone."

"Yes…"

"It's not the same." Ruby shook her head, and leaned towards him, causing Manus to tense. "Listen. Zzzzzzzzzzone. Jjjjjjjjaune."

"Zzzzzzone?" Manus tried.

"…Oh my god." Yang slapped her hand on her forehead.

Weiss intervened. "Zone begins with a _Z_. Like _zombies_. Whereas, Jaune begins with a _J_. Like… _Jacuzzi_ or _Jacket_."

"Jacuzzi or Jacket?" Manus repeated.

"Yes, that's it!" Weiss approved, causing Manus to smile.

This was nice.

It was just like when Zone was being tutored by Weiss.

"Now, repeat after me," Weiss demanded with authority. "Jacuzzi, Jacket, Jaune."

"Jacuzzi, Jacket, Zone."

Another round of laughter.

Weiss grimaced and threw her arms in the air. "I give up!"

"Are you one of Jaune's cousin or something?" Yang asked. "You look a lot like him."

"No..." Manus answered.

"Maybe a Schnee cousin then?" Weiss questioned. "I thought white hair was supposed to be a characteristic from my family."

"Well, it's not." Manus replied to Weiss, who frowned at him. "In fact, I'm a faunus."

"Is that so..." Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"And Jaune told you about us?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes." Manus nodded. "I'm Manus. Zone talked about me?"

There was a pause.

"Whaaaat!" Nora gasped.

"Manus! So you're _that_ Manus!" Weiss pointed an accusing finger.

"What the hell, casually sitting with us in Beacon's cafeteria!" Yang gaped. "Isn't the Police looking for you?"

"Do you know where Jaune is?" Blake questioned.

"He hasn't come to school today!" The silver ey- – Ruby nodded.

"And he hasn't answered our messages, either," Weiss added.

"No, I don't know where Zone is." Manus answered, "In fact, I came to Beacon to find him… I expected him to come back to Beacon for his classes. But he's not here… I've searched everywhere... He's disappeared."

There was silence as Manus sighed sadly.

"I'm sure he's okay." Pyrrha eventually said.

"It's Jaune we're talking about." Yang nodded confidently, "He'll come for sure."

"Yes, he'll be there." Blake agreed. "Even if he's in a bad situation, he's the type of stubborn guy who doesn't give up easily."

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

Manus hummed, frowning at them. "Do you have no idea what happened to Zone? Ebony didn't tell you?"

"No…?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen?" Weiss asked. "I just came back from Atlas."

Well, it had only been two days. It wasn't that surprising that they hadn't heard the news… Vale was big kingdom.

But Ebony should have at least warned them, right?

As Manus was about to explain everything, they were interrupted by Miss Goodwitch.

"Mr… Manus?" The professor called. "Is that right? "

Alarm bells immediately started ringing in Manus' head. How did she know his name?

"…Yes?" Manus cautiously answered.

"Are you a foreign student, Mr. Manus? From Shade? A student reported me an incident. You were caught on camera, fighting with two students of Haven…"

"Ah."

"You shouldn't fight during lunch time." She started lecturing. "The Vytal festival is an event to promote peace between the kingdoms, you children are representing your schools, so please behave properly."

Oooh. That was how she knew his name.

And… That was why that guy had fled, too?

 _I see. He fled to send another human to confront me?_

Humans...

"It wasn't his fault," Pyrrha intervened.

"They threw the first punch… and besides, I'm not a student." Manus answered.

Miss Goodwitch narrowed her eyes. "No? But… Do you have an authorization for entering the school's grounds?"

"No. I did not know I would need one." Manus explained, and added, "Do you know where Zone is?"

"…?" Miss Goodwitch blinked confusedly.

Manus had his priorities!

Even in such a situation, he would ask if they knew Zone's whereabouts.

Miss Goodwitch frowned. "You will need to come to the school's secretary to receive the necessary papers, Mr. Manus."

"I don't need these papers. I'm leaving anyway." Manus shrugged. "Now, please answer my question, as I have answered yours."

Her eyes widened in consternation.

Team ABYS and RPNN's too.

Did he say something wrong again?

"Manus!" Pyrrha hissed. "This is the deputy headmistress! She's the one acting right under Ozpin and carrying out his orders directly!"

"Really? I thought that kind of work was called _slavery_?"

Pyrrha visibly paled, her fear suddenly sky-rocketing.

Crap, he must have said something wrong.

"…I do not believe I know who this _Zone_ is." Miss Goodwitch groaned in a dangerous tone.

"Zone Arc."

Her eyes lit up in recognition. "Do you mean _Jaune_ Arc?"

"That is what I said." Manus frowned.

Miss Goodwitch glanced at the others who had been observing them, only to receive equally confused and helpless looks.

She turned back to Manus, frowning. "Well… The headmaster wished to talk to team ABYS about the situation regarding their team-leader and requested their presence in his office. I will be able to tell you more after the meeting… But you need an authorization to stay at Beacon."

"Can I come to this meeting?" Manus requested.

"Strangers are not…"

"I'm not a stranger. Zone and I are friends. I have been searching for him all the weekend. I need to find him urgently, please let me come."

Miss Goodwitch frowned. "Even so, this is not…"

"He speaks the truth!" Blake intervened. "Jaune and Manus are very close, I think he can help."

"Can we come too?" Ruby jumped on the occasion.

Miss Goodwitch sighed. "… I suppose I can ask sergeant Arc to allow your presence." She reluctantly allowed. "…as she will be directing the meeting."

Ebony was directing the meeting? With the headmaster?

This… This sounds like a pretty important meeting…?

Was it really okay for Manus to attend such a meeting?

"Come, then, students. The meeting will begin soon."

"Y-yes!"

* * *

They went to the headmaster's office.

Miss Goodwitch made them wait for a bit outside, probably to ask Ebony to let them in.

After a short moment, they were allowed inside.

Stepping into the office, Manus immediately noticed.

In addition to Miss Goodwitch, Ozpin, Ebony, and team ABYS and RPNN, two more people were already there.

A well-dressed man, wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His hair was black with some gray areas.

General Ironwood, Manus immediately recognized. The man was quite famous.

The other man was a tall highly muscular man with a fairly intimidating physique and blonde hair.

He was facing the window, his back turned on them.

Manus did not recognize that man, but he sensed he was quite strong.

Other than that, Manus was a bit worried about seeing Ozpin face to face.

"Who's this?" Ebony asked, glancing at Manus.

"I'm Manus. I'm also searching for Zone."

"Oh… It's you." Ebony's eyes widened in recognition. "You look a lot like Jaune... I guess you can stay... I'll have a few questions for you if that's okay."

"Yes." Manus nodded.

Ozpin did not talk much during the meeting.

It was mostly Ebony.

She was basically informing them all of the attack on Tukson's shop, and the current state of the investigation.

Her voice seemed quite strained. She was clearly exhausted.

Manus did not know why, but he was a bit worried for her.

...Was she sleeping enough?

"… and so, Jaune was reported missing." Ebony was saying. "And Tukson was presumed dead... though we still haven't found the body."

… _Heh._

As expected, they hadn't found Tukson's body.

Manus smirked in his mind. This meant that the method of cutting a body into pieces and throwing these pieces into a lake wrapped in bin bags was a valid method to hide his kills.

Manus was definitely going to do it again in the future.

Ebony continued. "…We are still searching for them… and at the same time, we are also investigating the fuckers who attacked them.

We believe the attack was planned by the White Fang, considering Tukson and Jaune's history with the organization. Furthermore, we believe Tukson was the initial target, as he had been leaking information regarding the White Fand to the Police... However, we still lack the required evidence." Ebony finished.

Manus glanced to Zone's friends.

They seemed devastated by the news.

Especially Blake.

"Y-you said Jaune was injured… How bad?" Blake asked, her voice shaking.

There was a solemn pause. Yang and Weiss grabbed Blake to support her.

"J-Jaune… He… He…"

Hm?

Ebony was struggling to talk too…?

Well… It was true Zone had been really badly injured.

In fact, Zone had died.

His heart had stopped and all. But they shouldn't know that.

"His arm was severed." Ironwood declared for her, stepping forward. "Fortunately, a witness used his scroll to film Mr. Arc running outside in the street… And the video is clear. There is no mistake… His arm is missing. We do not know where he went and why he would run away yet… And we did not find the arm, either."

This time, Weiss and Yang too were hit like a hammer, along with team RPNN.

"Even when the Police find him..." Miss Goodwitch spoke. "Even then… Mr. Arc will not be able to go back to class. He will need to train under re-education for at least six months, and take a year off Beacon."

Zone's friends were rendered speechless, their brains not processing what they were hearing.

Why was everyone being so dramatic about this incident?

It was just an arm.

In the first place, Zone had already lost his arm six months ago when Manus had attacked him.

Zone was used to not having an arm.

Well, for humans, Manus supposed it would be inconvenient to lose an arm.

But it was fine. Manus was pretty sure he could make a new arm for Zone anyways.

But now that it has become public… perhaps it was not a good idea?

… Re-education for six months? A year away of Beacon?

That was not good. Not good at all.

"A year?" Manus asked. "R-really?"

"That is the procedure, yes." Miss Goodwitch nodded.

"…Ridiculous! For Zone, it wouldn't even take _a_ _month_ to recover!"

"…You seem to be quite acquainted with my son."

The blonde man Manus had noticed before turned to face them.

His blue eyes landed on Manus heavily.

…Son?

This man was… Zone's father?

…Crap! This was bad. Very bad. If he discovered Zone passed for a faunus… Things could get even worse than they already were.

"Yes…" Manus nodded carefully, holding his gaze. "I know him better than anyone."

"…James?" The blonde man sighed and turned to the general. "Please explain the matter to this young man."

The general turned to Manus with a sympathetic look on his face. "…It's true that with enough effort, one can shorten the time required for re-education to four months, maybe three, at _best_." General Ironwood explained to Manus. He sighed solemnly. "I speak from experience… However, in this case, it wouldn't matter, as Mr. Arc is a student."

"Indeed." Miss Goodwitch nodded. "As a student… It is in the school's regulations that he takes a year off, as he is severely injured." She explained.

"…Your regulations are bad then." Manus stated. "You should make a decision based on the student's abilities to recover."

Goodwitch's eyes widened. "How dare you!"

"We all know Zone is not going to stop training," Manus continued, "Remember his fourteen-hour training schedule. Why not have him do it at school? To monitor him? Surely you can make exceptions." Manus looked at Ozpin. "Isn't that right, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Ozpin." Zone's father scoffed, giving a heavy glare to Ozpin. "Surely you can make an _exception_. You already accepted his _transcripts_ , after all. It's not like it could _backfire_ in any way!"

"Dad." Ebony warned.

"…Let us not lose sight of our objective." Ozpin declared, glancing at Zone's father warily before turning to watch Manus with attention. "We can discuss this matter after sergeant Arc finds her brother. Today, we are here to inform everyone of the situation, and to gather information on his and Mr. Arc and Tukson's whereabouts. Do any of you happen to have such information?"

"Anything will help!" Ebony added, looking at them with a hopeful expression.

"No," Manus answered for everyone, while Zone's friends shook their heads quietly.

"...But, um... Can we see the video?" Manus asked. "The one filmed by a witness... If it's possible?"

Wordlessly, Ironwood played the video on a hologram on top of Ozpin's desk.

The scroll's camera was aimed at a panting figure in the middle of the street.

Dust was still settling down from the destruction of the wall.

The sound of an alarm was ringing. Drivers used their horns, too.

The figure clearly missed an arm, however, because of the dust, they couldn't distinguish his features clearly.

With a scream of rage, the figure fled into a back-alley.

"..."

Silence fell in the room.

"We... We are supposing that Jaune became incredibly angry once he found out that Tukson was dead and that his arm was missing..." Ebony explained in a hesitant tone. "He may be after vengeance... What do you think?" She asked. "You're his friends."

"Yes, it wouldn't surprise me," Manus answered, jumping on the excuse.

"From what I know..." Ren spoke up, "Jaune struggled to control his emotions during the first semester. I even offered my help. In particular, I would go as far as to say he had anger issues. It wouldn't be surprising to me if he really went after the ones responsible for vengeance."

"Indeed," Manus confirmed, all too happy to seize every excuse coming left and right.

Better have anger issues than to be a Grimm.

"I-I see... I had no idea." Ebony mused. "Anyone else...?"

The girls were still speechless.

It seemed like only Manus and Ren were able to speak.

"Then that is all, I'm afraid," Ozpin said solemnly. "I am truly sorry for what happened to Mr. Arc. If any of you need anything, please let me know." Ozpin turned his eyes to Ebony and Zone's father. "Please keep us informed of the investigation, sergeant."

"Of course…" Ebony sighed. "General...?"

"Yes, like promised, I will pass a missing person appeal to all my men stationed in Vale." Ironwood declared.

"Thank you."

Zone's father stayed quiet, but by the look on his face, it was clear he had his own plans.

"Now, why don't you go and take the day off?" Ozpin kindly suggested to Zone's friends. "I'm sure you must all be worried."

"Y-yes…" Weiss nodded.

"I'm done here too." Ebony declared, shared a look with her father and left with him. "Manus? Come with me please."

"Ah, okay." Manus moved to follow after them.

"Mr. Manus." Ozpin called. "I would like to talk with you, if that's okay with you."

…Crap.

"Just a minute, headmaster," Ebony called, and turned to the nervous Manus in front of the elevator.

She leaned forward and lowered her voice, making sure no one heard them. "Manus. Before the holidays, Jaune was kidnapped by the White Fang and managed to escape... He said you helped him escape their camp. You also called the Police to inform them of their operation at the docks."

"Yes?"

"... Thank you..." Ebony reached her hand and pat his arm.

"No, it was nothing." Manus shook his head. "If it's Zone, I'll always come to save him."

 _Because without him, I would die._

Ebony smiled at him. "I'm glad you're his friend. Do you... know anything about the White Fang's involvement?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

Ebony was not mentioning Manus' supposed involvement with the White Fang...?

And why was she being so discreet?

Was she... protecting him?

"No..." Manus answered. "I don't know anything."

"Is that so..."

Manus sensed a wave of disappointment surge in Ebony's heart.

"W-well... I guess you can't be of any help then... Take care of yourself, Manus."

She pushed the button of the elevator and stepped back with Zone's father and team ABYS and RPNN.

"Ebony!" Manus called just as the doors closed. "I will keep searching for Zone. I'm going to find him! Don't worry!"

Her eyes widened for a brief moment, and then the door closed.

"..."

Manus turned back to face Ozpin, Ironwood, and Goodwitch. "What is it, sir?" He asked cautiously.

"You seem very close to Mr. Arc, to make such a promise," Ozpin observed.

"Close?" Manus blinked. "No, he's probably quite far..."

"...That's not what I meant..."

"Ozpin." Ironwood intervened. "Let's cut to the chase already."

"...You're right." Ozpin smiled and slid a scroll to Manus across his desk.

Manus approached and picked it up.

A video was playing on it, displaying a fight in the cafeteria. On the screen, Manus could clearly be seen punching someone with tremendous strength and catching a bullet.

Manus sent a glare to Goodwitch, who returned the gaze.

They sure were working fast on these cameras… It was impressive.

Manus raised a questioning eyebrow at Ozpin. "What of it?"

"You seem quite skilled for a civilian." Ozpin declared carefully.

"Ozpin…" Ironwood warned.

"And you also possess a strong sense of justice, as you have warned the Police of the White Fang's operation at the docks three weeks ago, despite the risks involved." Ozpin continued. "Tell me, young man, have you ever thought of becoming a Huntsman?"

There was a silence.

Manus stared dumbly at Ozpin, not sure he had heard correctly.

He glanced at Goodwitch again, who was observing him, and then at Ironwood, who didn't look happy with the suggestion.

Ozpin continued. "As we do not know what will happen to Mr. Arc's scholarship, potentially, you could replace him in his team. What do you say, Mr. Manus? Put your skills in service of the greater good. Do you want to fight monsters to protect humanity?"

"…?!"

No, Manus heard him right.

This man…

This man…!

Hah!

Manus reared his head back.

And laughed.

It was a long, loud laugh.

It was the first time Manus laughed so much, so uncontrollably.

It was just too funny!

Ozpin, asking Manus to become a Huntsman?!

It was just too damn funny!

In front of him, the three of them waited patiently for him to stop laughing.

"Ahaha! Haaaa…"

Okay, maybe Manus should stop laughing now.

He looked back at them, only to see Ozpin exchange a confused look with Goodwitch and Ironwood.

Aaaand Manus was back at laughing.

"Bwahahahaaha! I'm sorry! Haha… I'm sorry… pfft… hahahahaaaa!"

In insight… You have to admit, it wasn't _that_ funny.

But you have to understand.

Manus was _six months old_. And he had only been a human for _two days_.

Manus was not experienced with humor and comedy. He was not used to laughing!

As a consequence, he couldn't control himself!

He could control his Grimm instincts easily, but it was not the same for _human_ instincts.

Laughing was something spontaneous that all humans did.

It was the same for _crying_ , or _lusting_ , _loving_ , or _hating_ , all of those were human things.

Manus could not control those!

So Manus kept laughing and laughing.

After some time, the three adults eventually grew tired of it.

In the end, he was kicked outside of the tower by Miss Goodwitch.

And Manus couldn't stop laughing.

Even as he was carried by telekinesis in front of Zone's friends, who sent him a questioning glare, or other students, like the woman with a Grimm parasite in her arm who was watching with piercing eyes...

Through it all, Manus could not stop laughing.

And so, Manus was dumped into a bullhead by Miss Goodwitch and brought back to the city of Vale.

And Manus still didn't stop laughing.

* * *

 **Hours later**

"And then… And then… He tells me:" Manus changed his voice to match Ozpin's, " ' _do you want to fight monster_ _s_ _and protect humanity?'_ with such a serious, inspiring tone!" Manus laughed with his companion and pointed a finger at himself. " _ME_! Can you believe that man? Hahahaha!"

His companion snickered with him, smacking her hand on her knees.

"Ahaha! That's just too funny… Haaa… Phew." Manus exhaled softly. "…And I thought Ozpin was scary before. But that man just… invites me in, without a care in the world. Here, Grimm, come into my school! Hahahaa…"

Neo giggled quietly beside him.

"Ahaa… haha… Okay… Phew." Manus sighed tiredly. "I couldn't control myself… and I kept laughing, sorry. I'm really not used to this..."

Manus exhaled and stretched his arms happily.

They were sitting at Junior's bar again.

As it turned out, no one in Junior's network had seen Zone. The man was too scared to lie, so Manus believed him and resigned himself to search the wild-lands.

Naturally, everyone in the club had been scared of him.

However, Manus did learn something.

Other people were searching for Zone.

The Police, Manus, and four others had come to Junior to ask where Zone was.

Among these four… was Neo.

Junior had pointed to the girl in question.

The girl was wondering why everyone was fearing Manus, so when Junior pointed at her. she came sitting with them, looking at the white-haired man curiously.

Upon hearing his name ' _Manus_ ', she quickly understood who he was, and even offered him a drink, which Manus had politely refused, of course.

However, now it was time to go back to serious matters.

"Now, Neo. Did you see Zone?" Manus asked. "I've been searching for him everywhere."

She shook her head and cocked it to the side, staring at him curiously.

She blinked softly, and her eyes switched colors.

Manus raised an eyebrow and also turned one of his eyes to blue. This made Neo widen her eyes and giggle silently, surprised.

It was one of Manus' abilities, switching his eyes' color from red blue, or his hair from white to blonde. Those were the colors of Zone's hair and eyes.

"So you don't know either… That's too bad." Manus sighed, before chuckling, "Well, I suppose Zone would have tried to kill you if he had seen you. Hahaha."

Frowning, Neo waved her right hand, flexing her fingers as if her hand was some kind of monster, and raised a questioning eyebrow towards him.

Manus didn't understand what she meant by that.

However, he knew one thing.

"I've been looking forward to the next time we meet, you know," Manus said, turning to face her fully. "We've been wanting to kill you… Me and Zone, I mean."

Neo tensed her muscles, eyes widening and freezing into a wary stance, alert.

"I've always wanted to kill you since the first time we met…" Manus confessed. "Zone was too soft before… but now I think he'd be willing to kill you, too. However… I can't fight you right now." Manus sighed regretfully. "I need to find Zone. I'm sorry."

Neo looked down sadly.

Manus sighed again. "I just can't lose so much time and energy… I can't waste my Aura. You know I would love to crush your head on the ground, right?"

Neo made a pitiful crying face and gave him teary eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Manus said sadly. "I have to find Zone as fast as I can. I have only seventeen days left now. So, can our fight wait until then…?"

Neo released a soft, reluctant sigh and gave a little nod.

She was… accepting it?

"When I'm certain Zone is fine, I'll be back with him. And then, I promise," Manus smiled radiantly, "We will definitely kill you!"

Neo put her hands over her heart dramatically and sobbed, a tear in her eye.

It seemed like she was moved by his sincerity!

Manus started to feel excited too, happy that his heart's feelings were able to reach her.

"We'll have to set it up, okay?" Manus grinned enthusiastically, "Begin with a hunt, and prepare an array of weapons… To make it unforgettable! It will be our own special day where we'll tear each other apart!"

It was going to be so much fun!

Neo nodded excitedly and grabbed his hand into hers.

Manus returned the gesture in reflex.

The two stared into each other's eyes deeply.

They continued to stare at each other, the two of them getting lost in the others killing intent and blood-thirst.

Then, Neo clapped her hands on her cheeks and stood up, blushing and looking away.

She stepped back and waved at him softly, giving him a gaze full of promises.

And she walked away, leaving the building.

Manus sniffed, blinking rapidly as he stared at her back.

He was deeply moved by the romantic moment!

"Aaah… Is that what it feels like to be human?" Manus wondered, touched by their agreement. "It's… It's so beautiful… Life is great."

All in all, living as a human was very fun for Manus!

\- Killing people mercilessly…

\- Meeting Zone's friends, sister, and father in person…

\- Finding another person with a Grimm in her arm…

\- Ozpin openly inviting him in his school…

\- Neo and Manus promising to kill each other…

He just had to tell all these stories to Zone, and he couldn't wait to discover more and more things with this body!

With that line of thought, Manus stood up and headed outside with a newfound determination to find Zone, intending on searching the wild-lands.

…

…

…

…

…

Junior scoffed once the two were gone. "…The fuck is wrong with these two psychos?"

* * *

 **Somewhere else.**

A train was loudly gliding rapidly through the campaign of the kingdom of Vale.

On such a train, a man was standing, carefully adjusting his balance with his only arm.

The wind was blowing through his light hair wildly, and the man had to squint his eyes to look ahead, because of the speed.

The train started to slow down with a raucous, metallic shriek, as it reached a small town's station.

The man flexed his legs and glanced to the side of the train tracks. With a brief moment of hesitation to estimate the distance and timing, he jumped off and landed in a nearby meadow.

"…"

The noise of the train faded away along with the ugly negative emotions that the humans felt, which decreased the man's desire to kill.

Red eyes darted around the landscape, looking for a potential prey.

His ears sensed every little movement the animals were making around him.

There didn't seem to be any human around.

"…"

Staying alert, Jaune stood up, straightened his bag on his shoulder and walked into the forest.

A few more kilometers and he would reach his destination.

* * *

 **A/N: Mostly Manus in this chapter... Thanks for reading.**

 **So I was down for quite long, huh. I really lack discipline.**

 **This chapter was written three times. The first two were awful so I didn't publish them, preferring to start over. After the second one, I decided maybe taking a break would help so I stopped writing and focused on other things. I even thought about starting another fic I had in reserve. Now, however, I'm decently satisfied with this chapter, even if it's a bit too long to my taste. I also don't like the huge dump of information.**

 **This is really a turning point for the fic, so I don't want to screw it up. Especially Manus' character. Honestly, for a first fic, I feel like I haven't made things easy for me. Jaune and Manus are kinda hard to write correctly because they constantly evolve.**

 **Also. I don't like updating the fic just to inform you guys of what is going on. Instead, I usually edit the end of the last chapter. So if something similar happens in the future, look at the last chapter, bottom page. I don't want to give false hope or bother anyone by sending a notification.**

 **Anyways. Thanks for the support and for your patience.**

 **Next chapter: In a week or so. Hopefully, I'm able to go back to the discipline I had before.**


	21. Even better than killing

**A/N: Ever heard of the Interceltic Festival of Lorient? It's been going on where I live since the beginning of August. I've been out enjoying myself quite a lot, but I still managed to find the time to write this.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Days passed.

As Manus was traveling around in the campaign, he wondered where to start.

He didn't know where to search.

He couldn't just travel around blindly, the wild-lands were too big.

"Hmm… I need something to follow…"

However, it wasn't like Zone left any tracks behind.

"Maybe I can somehow sense him…?"

So Manus climbed a hill.

There wasn't any human around. So no negative emotions.

No Grimm around either.

It was perfect for meditation.

Manus sat at the top of the hill and closed his eyes.

Without negative feelings or Grimm around to bother him, his Grimm sense was considerably sharpened, so it would be easier to sense Zone.

What did Weiss say again?

" _Quietly sit, body still, speech silent, mind at ease, and allow thoughts to come and go, without letting them play havoc on you. If you really need something to do, then watch your breathing."_

"…"

Breathe in. Breathe out.

 _"Watch my breathing? Easier said than done."_

" _It's very simple, Jaune. When you breathe in, know that you are breathing in, without supplying any kind of extra commentary or internalized mental gossip, just identifying with the breath…"_

The noises of birds singing started to fade away.

The wind brushing on his skin now felt enjoyable and welcome.

 _"But Weiss, what's the point of all of this? Is it really necessary?"_

 _"The point? The whole point is called "getting used to"."_

 _"To what?"_

 _"Your true nature, the flow of your Aura, and the depth of your soul, so that you know yourself better, be yourself better, and ultimately, unlock better access to your Aura, widening the flow little by little._ _Now, stop asking questions and get to it!"_

A small smile formed on Manus' lips as remembered the scene.

His breathing slowed down.

Steadiness, calmness.

Feel the Aura.

This is Zone's Aura.

 _Help me find Zone._

The Aura started flowing through Manus's body.

With it, a vague sense of perception, and a feeling of absence and longing.

Manus opened his eyes.

"…"

…The feeling was gone.

But just for a moment, he was able to grasp the general direction he needed to go.

Manus sat up, facing south.

"That's so far." Manus sighed. "And this wasn't my Grimm sense… Was it something else? Is it because we have the same Aura?"

Manus hummed quietly and raised his hand. The white Aura flowed easily into his limb and shined a little, making Manus remember the feeling of longing.

It was like the Aura in his body was telling him where to go to reunite with Zone.

"Let's call it… Aura sense." Manus decided.

Nodding to himself, he started heading in the direction his Aura sense gave him and broke into a jog.

It was too slow to walk, so he would jog all the way.

* * *

 **Days later**

"…!"

Manus suddenly stopped his run.

Looking around, Manus had a weird sense of déjà-vu.

"… This place."

The road was going along the edge of a forest to the left.

To the right were large grasslands.

"This is… Where I attacked Zone the first time we met."

Turning to the trees, he looked into the forest.

A flash of memory surged in Manus' mind.

 _Prey! Prey!_

 _Attack! Jump and fly!_

 _Clunk!_

 _Human protected himself!_

 _Confusion._

 _Pain._

" _Just a snake… Phew, scared the crap out of me!"_

 _Killing intent! Incoming attack!_

 _Roll out of the way!_

 _Jump!_

 _Bite!_

 _Dig through the flesh…_

 _Reach higher…_

 _Reach the brain!_

 _Possess…_

 _Blocked…?_

 _Can't go through…!_

…

 _Complete possession... failed… Only partial…_

 _Disappointment…_

"Urgh!" Manus groaned in pain as the memory faded.

Shaking his head, Manus eyed the trees warily.

That memory was from when he had been a snake.

It was the first time Manus remembered something from his old days so clearly.

Since when had he forgotten? He didn't know.

"…" Manus hesitated.

Should he go to investigate?

Devoured by his curiosity, Manus stepped into the forest.

It was quite a sinister forest. The sunlight barely reached through the trees.

"Hmmm… Where should I go?"

As he hesitated, another memory flashed in his mind.

 _Whistling._

 _Crawling._

 _Whistling._

 _Struggling._

 _Death, imminent._

 _Want to survive!_

 _Need to find a body… soon…_

"Urgh…" Manus shook the memory away.

At that time, had he been about to die?

He had come this way…

"…"

Manus headed in the direction of the memory, continuing to explore the forest.

Gradually remembering, Manus continued to follow his memories.

As expected, a parasite needed a body to survive. It seemed the snake had been struggling quite a lot.

The snake had been dying.

 _Why am I calling it 'the snake'? It was me…_

Manus started to feel apprehension as he continued to follow the memories.

Should he really explore this forest?

Where did Manus come from, exactly?

That snake Grimm was not listed in the human's glossary of Grimms. Which meant it was very rare… A unique kind of possession-type Grimm.

"…Maybe I should wait for Zone before continuing."

But what if the memories didn't come back?

…Manus _had_ to press on.

Before, he didn't care where he came from. The only thing he cared for was survival, power, and knowledge.

But now… he wanted to know. Where he came from.

It was probably a feeling specific to humans.

After some time, Manus reached a small meadow.

There, a metal… what?

"What is this…?"

Approaching and inspecting the metallic box, Manus was able to determine its nature.

"…Some kind of… chest?"

It was slightly open.

He glanced inside.

Those were… broken incubation chambers?

" _Grrrrr…."_

Suddenly sensing killing intent, Manus turned away from the chest towards the noise.

Red eyes glowed from within the darkness between the trees.

"Grimm…" Manus groaned and turned his arm into a sharp claw, ready to fight.

"…"

" _Grrr…"_

"Not attacking?" Manus frowned. "Come out."

Slowly, the Grimm came out of hiding.

Black fur, sharp canines, smooth muscles.

Manus was quite surprised by the appearance of this Grimm.

"A wolf. This is a wolf?"

Not a Beowolf, mind you.

A regular wolf, standing on four legs.

This wolf was completely normal, except for the dark, black fur and red eyes.

Yet… It was a Grimm, Manus could sense it.

That wolf was staring at him cautiously, slowly walking around in a circle.

"You… You're weird." Manus pointed a finger at the wolf. "Why aren't you monstrous-looking like the other Grimm? Why don't you have white, spiky bones coming out of your body? Why don't you attack me?"

Manus took a step forward.

The wolf showed its teeth.

Manus ignored the warning.

" _Grrr…!"_

Manus stopped.

"Grrrr!" Manus growled back.

The wolf froze, its ears standing on his head, attentive.

"Grrrr!" Manus continued to growl.

The wolf whined hesitantly until he decided to make his way to Manus.

As the wolf approached, Manus knelt.

The wolf sat in front of Manus, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Manus reached his hand towards the wolf slowly, gaining its trust.

The wolf reared back for a second, before he allowed himself to be touched, reluctantly.

Manus gently laid his hand on the wolf's head.

And _crushed_ it.

The wolf died without a sound.

"How naive... Hmmm, it bleeds black blood, too." Manus observed coldly.

The body of the wolf started to wither in black fumes.

Though a part of its body seemed to be still moving.

Twitching unnaturally.

"...What's that?" Manus frowned and leaned forward.

 _Ssssssss!_

A snake jumped out of the body, whistling loudly and flying towards Manus.

Manus protected himself with his hand in reflex.

The snake bit him.

Manus swiftly crushed the snake's body with his other hand.

"…That hurts."

Manus frowned at the wound of his hand. A gaping hole, from which black blood was leaking out abundantly.

Surprisingly, his hand started turning black on its own. Like it was being corrupted.

Something was crawling under his skin, making its way higher, digging through his flesh towards his shoulder.

"This situation feels very familiar," Manus smirked. "But, it's too bad. You attacked the wrong person."

With a silent twitch of his flesh, Manus hardened his muscles, blocking the parasite.

Mansu assaulted the parasite crawling under his skin, compressing it into his arm and piercing it with tentacles, transforming his arm into a mess.

Closing his eyes, Manus felt the parasite die in his arm.

Like a hungry glutton, Manus devoured the parasite's body with his arm.

 _Pshhhh…_

Releasing the last couple puffs of black smoke, his arm came back to normal.

"How curious." Manus shrugged, completely uncaring, and looked back to the chest.

It contained six incubation chambers within it.

Maybe these snake-like Grimms escaped from it.

However, these parasites were quick to die, as they couldn't survive outside of the chamber without a body, so they had latched onto the first animal they found.

For the one Manus just killed, it had been a wolf.

For Manus, it had been Zone. Though Manus had failed the possession.

Which meant… Judging by the number of incubation chambers... There were probably four more around.

If any of these parasites had found a human…

"Hmm… This is getting quite worrying." Manus frowned, looking around cautiously. "Though they shouldn't be able to reproduce…"

Six months had passed since Manus had tried to possess Zone.

The other parasites could be far now.

…Or perhaps they could have stayed here, just like this wolf…?

"But, this chest, in the middle of nowhere… How did it get there in the first place?"

Probably carried by humans… Right?

If that was the case, then the parasites could have possessed these humans.

Maybe one of them had possessed that strange woman with ashen hair and amber eyes at Beacon?

No, the parasite in her arm had felt different… weaker.

Another type?

"Crap. This complicates things…" Manus sighed.

His eyes landed on the symbol on the chest.

The symbol was a hexagon around which three circles were connected with lines.

Under that symbol was written something.

" 'Merlot Industries'. _Building a better tomorrow_." Manus read, and frowned. "Never heard of it."

Whoever this corporation was, they created these parasites.

"…This… So these parasites were created by humans?!"

That made absolutely no sense!

No… They weren't created by humans.

Humans can't create Grimms.

They were _modified_ by humans.

Yes, that made more sense.

However, if this company had screwed up so much, it was possible they'd want to erase their failures… Which meant, if they learned about Manus and Zone, they'd probably want to kill them or capture them.

So… Let's not investigate any further. This could get very dangerous.

"…"

Manus should still find Zone as soon as possible.

This whole parasite thing was interesting, but it was very low on Manus's priority list.

Even if there were more Grimm parasites possessing humans around, they would be different and entirely Grimm… Unlike Manus and Zone, who had become human-Grimm hybrids.

For now, Zone was the one he needed to find.

What happened to Manus and Zone was unique, and could not be replicated.

These other parasites were completely Grimm.

Manus remembered one of the first things he had said to Zone, back when he struggled to even talk properly.

" _We're enemy to both species. Need cooperation for survival."_

In short, this discovery changed nothing. They were still alone.

They could only trust each other.

"…Let's go back." Manus decided.

With that line of thought, Manus left the forest and returned to jogging his way towards the direction he had sensed.

* * *

 **Days later**

As he ran towards South, Manus felt a wave of negative emotions hit him all of a sudden.

"This is more intense than usual…What's happening?"

Frowning, Manus decided to make a slight detour to check it out.

As he headed in the direction of the negative emotions, he noticed a black smoke rising from the horizon.

A fire?

Manus stopped his jog, and flexed his legs, augmenting his muscles' strength.

Like springs releasing tension, his legs powerfully unflexed and his body bolted off the ground, several dozen meters into the sky.

As he reached the peak of his jump and slowed down in mid-air, Manus was high enough to determine the source of the smoke.

It was indeed a fire.

A lonely house was getting assaulted by a horde of Grimms.

Most likely, the fire provoked negative emotions, which in turn attracted the Grimms.

Manus had been approaching the frontier, so it was normal to find more Grimms in the area.

He grinned.

"All right… Experiment number two. What can this body do against a horde of Grimm?"

As he started falling, Manus focused on his body's muscles, and his back started releasing black smoke as he crafted new bones.

 _Crrr…_

With a violent twitch, his skin and flesh violently expended, until eventually two giant limbs were extracted from his back and deployed into the sky.

Wings. Black feathered wings, like a Nevermore.

Naturally, this was Manus' first try at flying, so he fell towards the ground.

Manus gritted his teeth and willed his newly crafted wings to flap.

His fall slowed down for a moment.

"…Faster!"

Manus flapped and flapped his wings, slowing his fall more and more.

It didn't seem to be working.

The wind blowing through his hair, Manus decided to change the wings' angle to be more aerodynamic.

This changed everything.

As soon as he oriented the wings the right way, Manus' flight stabilized instantly, and his fall transformed into a flight, soaring into the sky.

Gliding horizontally, Manus watched the grass a few meters below him pass rapidly before his eyes.

He was so light.

His wings carried him.

Though he was still slowly losing altitude.

Manus flapped his wings one time.

And suddenly he rose higher into the sky, easily making up for the gradual loss of altitude.

"...This is amazing!"

As he flew high into the sky, Manus found himself laughing.

The joy of flying was something incomparable to anything else.

Feeling the wind on his face.

Seeing the world becoming smaller and smaller below him, providing a marvelous view.

How much control he had on his movements.

How he felt everything.

Yang's Bumblebee was nothing compared to this.

This… This was even better than killing, honestly!

 _I could do this forever._ Manus realized.

"Wooooooohhooooooo!" Manus screamed as he let himself fall before spreading his wings at the last moment to soar again, successfully performing a chandelle.

He continued to play like that and made a few loopings to have fun, until he remembered the smoke.

Right… The experiment.

With a flap of right-wing, Manus changed his direction and headed towards the house.

He turned his head to look back at his wings.

These black wings were quite huge, each bigger than Manus himself.

He… kinda looked like a Nevermore.

That was no good. What if the humans thought he was a Grimm?

Manus concentrated for a second and turned his wings white.

It was harder to do because feathers were fundamentally different from human hair, but he still managed to do it.

With this, there shouldn't be any confusion.

"All right… Let's go."

Manus leaned forward and dived towards the house.

In a matter of seconds, Manus flew over the horde.

It seemed the horde was constituted of Beowolves only.

A Beowolf started barking at him.

Manus sent a feather into his neck.

And missed.

"Dammit… I'm not used to this."

It was hard to aim in mid-air.

With a flap of his wings, a rain of white feathers fell on the Beowolves, swiftly killing three of them.

How weak...

Manus landed in front of the entrance door, where Grimms were trying to destroy the walls.

It seemed the family was still inside the house even though it was burning.

Manus took two seconds to retract his wings, and dashed to a nearby Beowolf, sharpening his hand's nails.

He easily pierced through the Beowolf's hide.

That method was much more precise than firing feathers from the sky.

"…They're not even paying attention to me."

Manus gritted his teeth and consciously increased his blood-lust and killing intent.

The Grimm turned to him, growling aggressively.

Manus smirked. That was more like it.

* * *

It was relatively easy for Manus to decimate the horde.

"How many was that?" He wondered as he extracted his hand from the Alpha's chest. "A good twenty?"

Either way, it seemed like this body was quite powerful.

Easily penetrating through a Beowolf's hide.

Though he would probably have trouble piercing through an Ursa's bone armor in one shot.

Next time, he'd have to find a more powerful enemy. He didn't learn much from this fight.

The family came out of the house, coughing and taking large breaths.

A whole family, father, mother, and three children.

The father rushed to Manus.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, you saved us!"

Hmm… These humans were weak.

There was no use in killing them.

No need for a third experiment.

"How can I thank you enough! There has been quite an increase in Grimm activity these past few months..." The big man sighed and grasped his hand gratefully. "Are you the huntsman we requested? You came here so fast!"

"I'm no huntsman," Manus replied as he looked at the house suspiciously.

There was someone else in the house, not coming out, Manus could sense him.

Probably nothing worth worrying over... But...

"R-really? Then, whatever you need, we'll do our best to provide it to you!"

"I don't have time to laze around. I need to continue my journey." Manus still staring at the house.

Someone still inside... even though the house was still burning?

Something wasn't right here.

"B-but… Surely we can do something for you! You could stay for a day or two to rest! Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm not hungry. There is nothing you can do for me. Stop bothering me." Manus said coldly, causing the man to back off.

Walking towards the house, Manus was confused.

Why... Did he sense someone in there?

Zone? No, surely not.

He glanced at the family. They all seemed relieved, not worried that there might be someone else left inside.

Manus approached the house.

...It seemed to be coming from... the first floor?

Manus jumped on the roof.

As he climbed on top of it, his eyes landed on...

A crow.

"..."

"..."

Manus stared at this weird crow.

It was so faint... but the negative emotions...

No... The negative emotions had vanished...?

But... Where did they go? Manus swore he had felt someone.

"Croa!" The bird croaked innocently.

"Just a crow...?" Manus sighed, trying to discern the feeling from before, looking around. "I thought... That's strange."

Shaking his head, he stepped down from the roof, and...

A tile cracked under his foot.

"Gaah!"

The tile broke and Manus fell and tumbled down to the ground.

"M-mister! Are you okay?"

The parents of the family rushed to help him.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Get off me!" Manus groaned as he stood up, annoyed. "Your roof broke under my feet!"

"W-well.. our house _is_ burning, so it's not surprising..."

Good point.

Manus brushed off his leather jacket, still annoyed.

Looking up, he found the crow was still observing them.

"M-mister... Your jacket is pierced." The mother noticed.

"Hm?"

"In your back. Would you like me to-"

"No. It's pierced because I deployed my wings."

"Wings?"

All right. Let's not linger here.

Closing his eyes and focusing on his back, Manus deployed his wings again, causing some gasps from the family.

It was much easier than the first time because Manus had memorized the construction pattern.

"A-an angel!"

"Mom, it's an angel!"

Manus eyed the father of the family. "Grow stronger to protect your home yourself." He advised. "You're weak."

With that, Manus flexed his legs, jumped into the sky and flew away, leaving the family to deal with the fire alone.

* * *

 **Days later, with Manus.**

"Is this it?" Manus wondered, flying over yet another village.

On his way, he had kept meditating every so often, both to rest his body and to pinpoint more precisely the direction Zone was.

Now, he estimated that he had more or less traveled all the way. Zone should be around here somewhere close.

But… This wasn't the wild lands. This was just a big village, on the frontier of Vale. Why would Zone be here?

Thinking that, Manus expanded his Grimm sense, but he still didn't feel Zone's presence.

There were humans in this village, so meditation was not an option since Manus would be disturbed by their negative emotions.

It was a case where the Grimm sense was a lot stronger than the 'Aura sense', so Manus wouldn't be able to perceive the weak calling of Zone's Aura through all the negative emotions.

"Hmmm… I should try to learn more about this village."

If Manus had to give an estimation, he'd say about 300 people lived in this village.

For a simple village, it was quite a lot.

Lands surrounding the village were farmed.

There was a large chapel in the center.

The cars seemed relatively old, and the technology overall seemed lacking.

"Hmmm…"

Confused, Manus decided to land in the village.

In the middle of the place, in front of the chapel.

People gasped and pointed fingers at him.

…Was there some kind of law regarding Faunus with wings? Manus didn't check but there should be no problem, right?

Retracting his wings into his back, he looked around curiously.

Quite a few people were staring at him, pointing fingers.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to display his wings in public?

"Young man!"

A man suddenly called Manus.

"Hm?"

"Greetings! Those are splendid wings that you have! Welcome to Ansel! Spare a coin for an old man?"

"I don't have money," Manus replied.

The man laughed good-naturally. "That's fine, that's fine! You don't seem to be around here…"

"No…"

"Hoho, what a shame… If you had money I could have told you more about this place… What a shame!"

"… I really don't have money." Manus shook his head, "But… Here, I'll do this instead."

Manus reached his hand towards the man and focused on his Aura.

With a slight touch on his chest, Manus unlocked the man's Aura.

Just like that.

With a semblance like Aura Amplification, it was a very easy thing to do.

"O-oooh! What is this? I feel great!"

"I unlocked your Aura. It can protect you, heal you, and makes you stronger overall." Manus explained. "For a homeless man like you, it will prove very useful and convenient, increasing your chances of survival in the winter."

However, Manus was slowly running out of Aura. He had to find Zone quickly.

"Indeed, indeed!" The man gaped, staring at his hands glowing blue. "I never felt so good in all my life! My god, you are just like an angel!"

"Now…" Manus leaned forward, almost menacingly. "Tell me about this place."

"Of course, of course…"

The homeless man proceeded to guide Manus through the village, providing him with all kinds of information.

But nothing seemed out of place. The village was very normal. Why would anyone want to come to this village?

The reality was, it was a crappy village.

"Goddammit." Manus cursed. "This is useless."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you…" The homeless man apologized. "If I may ask, what are you searching for?"

"A friend of mine." Manus replied, "He has light blonde hair, red eyes, pale skin, and a rather tall figure?"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone fitting that description…"

"… You're useless." Manus sighed, and waved him away. "Leave me alone."

"S-sorry."

"Leave."

The homeless man hurried and left Manus alone.

Manus sighed and sat on a nearby bench, in the central square of the village.

He watched as the residents walked by, doing various things.

There was something weird, about this village, but Manus couldn't put his claw on it.

Why in the world would Zone come here?

"Hmmm… I can't see it. There's no valid reason." Manus frowned. "Maybe I'm thinking about this the wrong way?"

It was Zone we were talking about.

A human.

As a human, he was bound to take actions that had no sense.

For example, wanting to become a huntsman.

"It's his dream to become a huntsman."

Maybe Zone had a dream of coming to this place for some weird, unknown reason?

Maybe it was a place with so-called ' _sentimental_ ' value?

Maybe it was just a place he loved for no particular reason, just like he loved Weiss?

"Hmm..."

As Manus was thinking, a commotion could be heard on the other side of the square.

"…?" Manus frowned as some voices came to his ears.

"You old bastard! How did you unlock your Aura!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Because of you, I hurt my hand! What, you think you can fight back now?"

"…"

It seemed the old homeless man was getting bullied.

A group of kids was throwing bottles at him.

"You're useless! The only thing you're good for is drinking and lazying around! You should leave the village already, you damn parasite!"

Manus' eye twitched at that particular name, while the man kept wincing under the blows.

Though his blue Aura did its best to protect him and heal him… without Aura control to properly engage a defense, it didn't do much.

Why didn't this old man stand up and beat up these kids?

With Aura, he was clearly the stronger one.

"Stop it!"

Another child stepped in to protect the old man.

"Why are you always doing this! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

The tallest kid stepped forward with an expression full of contempt. "That old man, usually he doesn't put up a fight, but this time he used Aura on us! He's getting arrogant, I won't let that go!"

"You're sick!" The girl in front of him replied stubbornly. "There is no need for violence, leave now! Or I'll kick your butt!"

…And now, why was this girl protecting the old man?

Although she seemed reasonably older, she was alone. She was going to get beaten up.

Once again, humans made no sense.

"Hmph, you think a girl like you can stand up to us?"

Manus stood up and decided to walk over to the altercation, getting interested.

"You _bitch_!" The leader of the bullies attempted to slap the girl, only for her to catch his hand. However, another kid joined in and punched her in the face, making her cry in pain and fall on the ground.

"Stop," Manus called.

Everyone fell quiet as he stepped forward.

"I was the one to unlock his Aura," Manus stated, looking at the bullies' leader. "What's wrong with that?"

"U-ugh… Let's leave, guys." The leader decided.

Manus' hand flashed, gripping his shoulder.

"I heard it's good manners to answer someone when they ask you a question. Why are you beating up this man? What do you get out of it?" Manus questioned. "I'm really curious."

"A-ah!" The leader started crying while his friends were running away. "U-um, um, I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"

Manus blinked.

Human kids sure were easy to impress. But…

"I didn't ask for an apology." Manus corrected the kid. "I asked, why are you doing it?"

"Bwaaaaaah!"

The kid started crying.

' _He's calling for other humans to handle this in his place.'_ Manus realized. It was just like that guy who drew a gun in the cafeteria and fired a shot at Manus, that guy had gone directly to Goodwitch afterward.

 _I see… When faced with someone stronger, humans call other, stronger humans for help._

In some cases, Grimms were capable of doing that, too, especially Beowolves and Nevermores.

"Stop! Let him go." The girl who had gotten punched demanded. "It's no good if you're doing the same!"

"…Is that so?" Manus wondered.

"Yes, bullying is wrong!"

"…" Manus let the kid run away and turned to the homeless man. "You should fight back."

"A-ah… If I fight back, then the parents will come for me instead…"

Manus frowned. "Then why not leave this crappy village?"

"Th-this is my village, my home. I will stay here. Thank you for saving me, mister Angel…"

"Mister what?" Manus blinked, confused, while the old man bowed to Manus and walked away.

The girl beside him sighed. "Poor old man, he's always having it rough…" She turned to him. "You can't use force to get your way, you know. Now they ran away crying and the old man will have even more problems."

"…Why did they do that?"

"...Who knows." She shrugged. "Maybe because they don't have their scrolls to play around?"

...What do you mean, they don't have scrolls?

"..."

Dismissing the thought, Manus took a good look at the girl by his side.

Short blonde hair, green eyes, a look of determination. About fifteen years old.

As expected, there was a sense of familiarity coming from this girl.

"...Hey, you. What's your name?" Manus questioned.

"Eh?" The girl blinked and crossed her arms. "You should give your name first before asking mine! Mister _Angel_!" She chuckled sarcastically at the name.

Fair enough, Manus supposed.

"My name is Manus." He answered. "What is your name?"

"Cherry."

"…What is your _last_ name?"

"…Arc. Why do you ask? Doesn't matter."

"… So that's how it is…"

Cherry Arc.

So this girl was one of Zone's sisters.

And that kid had slapped her...?

Hmm.

...

 _I should have beaten up that kid._

Though it was probably too late now. Let's not waste any time.

Considering Cherry was only fifteen, the Arc manor shouldn't be far from here too.

So… Had Zone simply gone back to his family?

"Where is your brother?" Manus asked.

"Jaune?" She tilted her head to the side, scratching her head. "Why do you care?"

"I'm his friend."

She frowned. "…There's no way Jaune would be friends with someone like you, using force to stop kids."

"Are you sure?" Manus smiled. "After all, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"Ah…" Cherry's emerald eyes widened in recognition. "You're really his friend, huh?"

"Zone's gone. I was searching for him." Manus explained.

"It's Jaune." Cherry corrected. "And yeah. I know." She rolled her eyes. "It's been six months now!"

"Uh, no." Manus frowned. "He's been missing for a week now."

"What?"

"Is he not home?" Manus questioned.

"No! I don't… think so…" She mused, before turning her green eyes to him, "Why… What happened to him?"

"We were attacked," Manus explained. "It's possible that he's come home."

"…!" Her eyes widened. "You think so?"

"I've followed his tracks, and they lead here. Why else would he come to this village?"

"Then… We need to check!"

With that, Cherry dashed away.

Manus followed after her. "Hey! Where are you going!"

"Follow me, mister Angel!"

"It's Manus!"

Manus chased Cherry out of the village, and up the hill, on top of which stood a large manor he hadn't noticed before.

The Arc manor.

"Mooooooomm!" Cherry shouted as she barged in through the front door.

"This…" Manus stopped at the entrance. "So big…"

Zone's family was actually rich?

"What is it, dear?" A woman's voice came out of the house.

"Jaune, is Jaune here? His friend came for him!"

"What are you talking about dearie… Jaune has us left six months ago, you know that already."

"He's not here…?"

"No, Cherry. No…"

Huh?

What are those negative feelings rising up suddenly?

…It seemed like the mother was quite sad…

And Cherry was angry and disappointed.

"Aaaaah! Liar! Liar!"

Cherry ran out of the house and started punching Manus.

Manus blocked the tiny fists effortlessly.

"I'm not lying." He stated.

"Shut up!"

"Cherry, calm down!" The mother ran out too.

"Liar!"

"What's that, suddenly attacking someone you don't know." Manus frowned at Cherry who continued to throw tiny punches at him. "And you were lecturing me about using force just a minute ago."

This made her stop, breathing harshly. She looked down.

"A-ah, please excuse her," the mother patted Manus' arm gently. "We didn't hear about Jaune for six months so it is quite a surprise for us…"

Manus' eyes fixed the hand on his arm.

He remembered when that girl at Beacon, Reese, had grabbed his arm.

He had wanted to twist it in a painful way.

But here, somehow, it was not the same.

It was warmer.

Zone's mother smiled at him. "You look a lot like my son…Haaa." She sighed nostalgically. "You said you are one of his friends?"

"Yes." Manus nodded.

"Hmph!" Cherry walked away angrily and hid in the house.

It seemed Manus wasn't going to be friends with Cherry.

Well, it wasn't like he wanted to be friends with her or anything.

"Please come in." Zone's mother grabbed his hand. "We can talk inside around a cup of tea!"

This hand was so warm.

As Manus was led away by this hand, he couldn't help but follow.

Inside the manor, it felt so warm, too.

Ancient wooden furniture, and cosy kitchen.

Comfy sofas, along with swords and armors hanging in display.

In addition to the mother and Cherry, Manus sensed two other people in the house, upstairs.

One of them felt very...

...strange?

What is this constant stream of negative emotions coming from that human upstairs?

What a weird feeling. It was a constant, low buzzing.

"Please take a seat," Zone's mother sat him on a sofa. "Tea or coffee?"

"U-uh, okay… I mean... Coffee?"

"Coffee it is!" The mom giggled.

Uncharacteristically, Manus felt incredibly shy.

This house, this family, this mother!

Manus had been basically raised by Zone, so Zone was the person he respected the most.

But that woman was Zone's mother.

The woman that raised Zone.

In other words… In the hierarchy, she was even higher than Zone!

Manus started shifting his body awkwardly in the sofa, glancing around.

He was nervous!

"Who's that?" Someone asked from the kitchen.

"Ah, this is one of Jaune's friends, so I invited him in. We'll finally be able to hear some news!"

"Ooh, is that so!" A woman poked her head in the living room to peek at Manus. "He kinda looks like him, doesn't he?"

Long blonde hair, blue eyes like the ocean, and big round glasses.

Another sister? This was happening too quickly for Manus! Give him some more time to prepare!

The girl adjusted her glasses and decided to step out of the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, my name is Viride Arc." She tended him a hand. "You're one of Jaune's friends?"

"Yes. I'm Manus." Manus shook the hand and the girl sat in front of him. "I understand Zone isn't here?"

"Jaune." She corrected, "And no." She shook her head. "We haven't heard of him in six months."

Manus frowned. "Then… Did Ebony inform you of the current situation?"

She scoffed. "We haven't heard of Ebony in six months, either."

Oh.

"After she stole Crocea Mors to give it to Jaune, our father was furious," Viride continued with a bitter smile, "So I guess she's taking her sweet time before giving any news."

But... They had met in Ozpin's office...

"What about your father? He came to Vale and spoke to Ebony."

"Is that so?" Viride mused. "That must have been awkward!"

"Surely he must have called his family to inform you?" Manus insisted.

Viride winced. "Um... No, actually."

"Why not?"

"Ah... The thing is..." Viride scratched her head, embarrassed. "The... the CCT doesn't actually reach Ansel."

"What?" Manus widened his eyes.

"Hahaha..." Viride laughed awkwardly, scratching her head.

What the hell?

 _"...Who knows. Maybe because they don't have their scrolls to play around?"_

Come to think of it, Manus hadn't seen anyone with a scroll in the village.

"So... This place is basically cut off from the rest of the world." Manus stated. "With no access to the online web... or even other means of long-distance communication... or even TV or radio?"

"...Yep." Viride sighed. "There was a support tower to relay the signal before, further into the wild-lands. The signal wasn't great since we were right at the limit of the signal's range, but it had been working. However... it got destroyed a few months ago by a Grimm attack."

"Really? Humans should really put more protection around these towers."

"Uuuugh, I know, right?" She threw her arms in the air. "This is so frustrating. Apparently, the Grimms directly sneaked into the station! Can you believe that? These monsters are a lot smarter than they let on."

"Indeed..." Manus frowned.

Grimms sneaking into a relay tower? Scary!

Grimms weren't smart enough to do something like that!

No, this was caused by humans.

Or perhaps... By parasites possessing humans...?

The timing certainly matched.

"The whole thing was covered up." Viride sighed dramatically. "They don't want people to panic, I guess... but because of that, I have to make a trip to the next town every other week to publish my work on the net!"

"Are they going to repair it?" Manus asked, "The relay tower."

"Maybe." Viride shrugged. "In a few years, I guess. These towers are big."

A few years? Damn, that was long.

"So, Manus…" Zone's mother finally came back with a platter of coffee cups. "Tell me, how did you and Jaune meet?"

"…He… saved my life." Manus admitted as he watched her serve them.

"Ooh~" Viride grinned.

"Really, a tall, strong boy like you?" The mom smiled.

Manus shook his head. "… No, I was pretty weak at the time…"

"I see, I see!" Zone's mom laughed, delighted. She gave Manus a cup. "He always wanted to become someone's hero."

Manus accepted the cup of coffee.

And drank it all in one go.

"A-ah, careful, don't burn yourself!" Zone's mother warned as Manus was gulping down the coffee.

Manus finished drinking and sighed contently, a little vapor coming out of his mouth and nostrils.

Viride gaped at him, eyes wide. "…Isn't that _hot_?"

"…Extremely." Manus nodded, unfazed.

"…"

"…"

Silence.

Manus probably did something wrong again.

"S-so! How has my boy been doing?" Zone's mother asked, "We only know he's been attending Beacon."

"He's placed eighth in the student rankings of the first semester," Manus answered.

"Eighth?!" Viride gaped. "That... dork?"

"Goodness…" The mom muttered, blushing.

"It wasn't that hard…" Manus shrugged, looking around, getting bored.

He was really starting to feel like coming here was a waste of time.

Talking to Zone's family wasn't of any use to the search if they didn't know where he was.

"Listen." Manus finally spoke up, willing to end this talk. "I understand you want to learn more about what Zone has been doing," Manus declared, "But right now, he has been reported missing to the police by Ebony, and people are actively searching for him."

Zone's mother's expression stiffened, negative emotions skyrocketing. "What happened?"

"We've been attacked, and he's been injured," Manus answered.

"How bad?"

"Uh… Enough to be suspended from school." Manus stated.

Manus wasn't sure if he was going to make Zone a new arm or not, so he didn't say anything about it.

"Jaune... Did he do something bad?" Viride asked.

"He's going to be okay, right?" The mom questioned.

Not good, not good. Their negative emotions were rising rapidly.

Let's try to be tactful.

"…I've been following a track on my own, and it lead me here, to this village. He has to be here…" Manus stood up. "Even if it's not in this house… he's somewhere close, I assure you."

"How can you know for sure?" Viride asked. "If he had come back here then surely he would have stopped by to say hello…"

"Sorry... I can't tell you why. But I know he's here," Manus said as he approached the window, through which they had a clear view of the village. "Are there any locations he could potentially visit?"

"There are several…"The mom mused.

As she started listing every place he could possibly be, Manus found none of them seemed relevant enough.

"I'll continue searching for him," Manus told them. "I can't linger too long, I'm sorry."

"No… We'll start searching, too," The mom suggested. "Oh gosh, I hope Jaune is okay…"

"I don't think you'll find him…"Manus sighed, before an idea suddenly popped in his mind.

 _If he's close… Then how about I lure him?_

 _It's a bit of a long shot… But I suppose it doesn't hurt to try._

"…Can I check the garden?" Manus eventually asked, a plan forming in his mind.

"Sure…" The mother accepted.

Manus stepped outside and looked around, eyes narrowed. The garden was nothing impressive, mostly just a meadow surrounded by various plants, with trees in the corners. A smaller house made of rocks was standing on the opposite end.

"He's obviously not here…" Viride groaned. "This is boring. I'm gonna get the others."

With that, Viride headed back inside.

"I'll keep searching around for a while," Manus told Zone's mother. "Is it okay if I go back in a couple hours to inform you of what I found? I'll have to meditate here for a bit."

"…Are you sure? Then, please do your best!"

The mom seemed to trust Manus, it made him feel warm.

However… Manus wasn't actually going to meditate, it was too close to Zone's family to be effective, especially with one of the sisters upstairs radiating negative emotions like a dirty bomb.

Instead…

As the mother turned away and headed back into the house, Manus stared at her back.

He narrowed his eyes on the back of her head, his irises started glowing red.

 _Kill her…_

 _Sharpen the nails, and pierce her body through the heart… Visualize it._

 _It would be so simple._

 _I could simply kill her._

Manus was consciously increasing his killing intent.

 _Will this work?_

The mom disappeared inside the house.

...It didn't work.

Just as he was sighing in disappointment, Manus heard a sudden movement behind him.

 _Scrash!_

Manus coughed, and vomited blood, pain surging through his body.

He lowered his eyes to his chest.

A hand had pierced through his chest.

Through his armored chest. The armor of white bones that Manus wore under his skin. Piercing two layers so easily…?

"B-bwrgrl…" Manus' mouth was filled with blood, and he couldn't speak.

"…Black blood? You are just like me." A cold voice spoke from behind him.

Manus felt himself being lifted off the ground.

In a few seconds, the scenery changed to a nearby forest.

S-so fast…

"I've pierced your left lung." The voice continued, extracting his hand from Manus' chest. "Even if you're the same as me, you're going to die in a few minutes. Now… Who are you? What do you want with my family? Were you sent by Salem?"

"Bwargh!" Manus spat blood through his mouth again.

Focusing on his chest, dark fumes started coming out of his wound, regenerating the wound.

Too slow… He needed to heal faster.

Gritting his teeth, Manus let his Aura spread into the wound.

Emitting white, ethereal smoke, the wound healed extremely rapidly, while Manus raised his hand.

In his hand, he crafted himself another lung to replace the old one and stuffed it into his chest.

Manus released a soft sigh as the organ connected itself correctly and the wound closed.

"You…" The man's voice was filled with surprise now. "…What the hell are you?"

"It's me! Me!" Manus shouted angrily and spat out the remaining blood he had in his mouth to the side. "Don't you recognize me?!"

"…No?"

"Take a guess!"

"Uh… Salem's husband?"

"…Who the hell is Salem?!"

"…I don't fucking know!"

"It's me, Manus! _Manus_!"

Zone narrowed his eyes. "Manus...? He wouldn't want to kill my mother!"

"It was to lure you out, you idiot!"

"E-eh?"

"…Goddammit Zone!"

Zone widened his eyes in recognition at the familiar expression.

"…Manus?!"

"Yes! Finally!"

"Y-you…"

"I've survived the fusion and created a human body for myself!"

"It really is you…"

"I've been searching for you everywhere! Why did you-"

Before he could finish, Zone swung his arm around Manus, drawing him into a hug.

"M-manus!" Zone gasped, "I thought you were dead…!"

"…?!"

Wha-?

What is this?

What's happening?

"I thought I was all alone…" Zone sniffed on Manus' shoulder. "I thought I had become… someone else… I was so... lost..."

Manus' chest tightened.

"…"

Slowly, hesitantly, Manus raised his arms… and hugged Zone back.

"You can't even manage a few days without me." He sighed with a small smile. "You're really hopeless… Zone."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **I'm guessing people won't like the fact that I'm 'adding' more parasites to the story, because it would tone down Manus' uniqueness, so to say. But, after the near-fusion at Tukson's book trade, Manus has become something incomparable to these parasites. In short, he is still completely unique, because of his bond with Jaune.**

 **For those who don't like Manus' point of view, don't worry, Jaune's point of view is coming back next chapter.**

 **Next chapter: in about a week. And don't shout at me in the reviews because I'm one day late, goddammit! When I say ' _in a week or so_ ', it's just a rough estimate!**


	22. Like an angel saving a demon

**A/N: Rooster** **Teeth released a new Character Short for Adam yesterday. And it's lit! My inner fanboy is waking up!**

* * *

 **With Jaune, a week ago.**

Everything was so dark.

A black fog was overwhelming Jaune's mind.

After breaking out of Tukson's shop, Jaune had left Vale as fast as he could.

After sensing so many negative emotions at once, he knew that he could not go back into any city.

The struggle to keep a clear, rational mind was eating away his consciousness, just by being in a town.

So, of course, he had hurriedly left the city and dug up the bag of supplies he had prepared in Forever Fall.

He wandered around for a bit, still shaken by what happened.

Sometimes, he would glance at his missing arm, expecting a familiar red-eye to pop somewhere.

But Manus was gone.

It made him depressed, but the reality was, Jaune didn't have the leisure to mourn Tukson and Manus.

That was because Jaune was already struggling to keep a clear mind. The urge to kill humans was constantly assaulting him.

The killing intent was overwhelming his sadness.

So, as he traveled through the kingdom, Jaune took care to not meet anyone, just to be safe.

One would think such an easy precaution would be simple.

To avoid people, just avoid the roads and villages. Easy.

But it was harder than expected.

That was because of his senses.

His senses' perception and range had skyrocketed to superhuman levels.

Let's put that into context.

One day, Jaune had decided to climb a hill.

Once on top of the hill, he had taken a quick look around.

Innocent enough, right? Just take a look around to take in the landscape and enjoy the view.

But his eyes automatically _glued_ themselves on a man.

That man was just farming his land peacefully.

Far away down the hill, barely more than a simple point in the distance. Even a Faunus with excellent eyesight might not have noticed that man.

Yet, for Jaune, his eyes immediately detected the potential _prey_.

It was his natural instinct, a heritage from the Grimm – from Manus.

Just looking at this man made his blood boil.

Jaune hated the sensation of that blood-lust filling his mind.

It was like his head was immersed under water, toning down everything else.

The instincts kept growing more intense.

At the same time, his control was weakening, and he knew he could crack at any moment, even if he wasn't in a city.

So, at one point, Jaune was even forced to travel eyes _closed_ for some time.

However, closing his eyes amplified the other sensations, like his hearing, sense of smell, or even his Grimm sense.

So, closing his eyes was actually more detrimental.

That increase in his senses' perception was really a _curse_...

Just looking at a human was difficult for Jaune.

 _Kill them!_

 _Kill them!_

"No."

Even so, Jaune refused to give up his mind.

He remembered what he had planned if he went crazy after merging with Manus.

But he refused to exile.

He also refused to commit suicide.

Something so drastic, just to make people safer? What about Jaune?

Even though he had sworn to himself that if he ever reached that state, he would do one of these two.

The Grimm's survival instincts had become so strong, that Jaune didn't even consider these options anymore.

That was the kind of mentality that Manus had displayed in the past, always putting his survival first before the others.

Jaune also stayed depressed by the death of Tukson and Manus.

Just thinking about it made his chest hurt, and his anger rise again.

However, even though he was sad, lonely, and struggled to stay in control, he did not give up…

The Grimm instincts were telling him to survive at all costs.

"I will control these instincts."

Jaune tried to convince himself.

But, one day, a bandit suddenly surged up from behind a bush to surprise him.

"Give me your money and I'll let you go in peace, kid!"

"…"

Jaune had killed him compulsively.

It was outside his control.

Like a sudden breath of fresh air after being suffocated for days.

You couldn't control it.

Your body needs that air, so, without thinking about it, you open your mouth and inhale as much as you could.

This was the same.

Yet… There were no regrets in Jaune's mind after that action.

Even though he knew he was supposed to feel bad.

All he felt was _satisfaction_ , and the desire to kill toning down for a bit.

That was all.

And, even after that accident…

"I _will_ learn to control myself. I can do it."

Even if it meant he had to risk continuously killing people, Jaune was determined.

…Perhaps, in a treacherous corner of his mind, he thought it was _acceptable_ to kill a bandit.

This guy was stealing from innocent travelers.

He had it coming.

Right?

 _It's fine._ Jaune told himself. _It's just a bandit… Just a bandit._

At that time, Jaune didn't realize it himself, but he was slowly yielding to the temptation.

He had gotten a taste.

Now he couldn't go back.

To the point, that he actually started to _seek_ these kinds of people.

These bad people.

"All right. If I find more people deserving to die, I can satisfy my urges, and I won't become a threat to the good people."

Like Dexter, a serial killer hunting other bad people to satisfy his urges!

With that line of thinking, slowly, Jaune's willpower crumbled apart, and he started to hunt criminals.

"It's probably what Salem wants me to do, too…"

' _Explore your true nature. Look over the edge. If you find an answer in your future actions, even after such a change… Next time will be different.'_

Next time he was going to meet her, he would have a proper answer. Then, perhaps, she would help him, and maybe answer all his questions in return.

Now, who do you think Jaune focused on during his hunt?

The answer should be obvious.

The White Fang.

Because the ones that killed Tukson and Manus… They had to be from the White Fang.

Who else would want Tukson dead? No one. The man had been an _angel_ with no enemies.

Tukson had been revealing sensitive information to Ebony. It was clear it was the White Fang. There was no other explanation.

Those bastards had killed Tukson and Manus.

"…" Jaune clenched his only fist, his anger rising once again.

They were going to pay the price.

Tukson and Manus didn't deserve that.

Tukson had a good dream, an honest dream. Tukson took him in, gave him a job and a place to sleep. Tukson had always been supportive.

And Manus… He was too young to die… He could have learned so much more. He could have understood the humans, eventually, Jaune knew it.

Such potential for the both of them to do better. All wasted…

"…"

Something wet rolled on Jaune cheek.

Was it raining?

…No.

It wasn't raining.

"…"

Jaune sniffed, glancing at his right arm.

His missing arm.

Jaune imagined what it would be like if his right arm was still there.

An eye would pop out of his palm.

Then Manus would go: ' _What is it Zone? Finally, we can kill some humans, Zone! Let's kill some more, Zone.'_

' _Why do humans do that, Zone? Humans are weird._ '

' _Goddammit Zone!'_

…No one was going to call him Zone again.

Why was Jaune getting so sad now?

Perhaps it was because he had just killed someone, which toned down the urges.

Jaune gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, his eyes glowing a deadly crimson.

Either way, the White Fang was going to pay!

"I'm going to destroy them," Jaune growled angrily, full of hatred.

The White Fang regularly targeted Weiss and Blake, too.

That's right.

Jaune wasn't going to destroy the White Fang just for _petty_ revenge.

He was going to destroy them, to prevent more of his friends from getting targeted.

That's right. That's right.

…

…

…

…That was what Jaune told himself…

* * *

 **Later**

Finding some White Fang members was easy.

Because he satisfied his urges by killing some people deserving to die, Jaune was able to enter towns without going crazy.

Though the number of negative emotions still made his blood boil hungrily.

To find the White Fang, he just helped a couple Faunus here and there, by defending them from racist humans, and he got invited.

Of course, the fact that he was missing an arm made them hesitate.

So Jaune made up a story that some hateful humans were responsible for his missing arm, and that he was going to buy a robotic one soon.

Also, because of his new senses, Jaune's eyes were now able to see in the dark, so it was easy to prove he was a Faunus.

Now that he thought about it, it would come in very handy later on.

When they asked his name, ironically, he said ' _Manus_ '.

Now, he had been given the location of a White Fang recruitment spot in order to meet some higher ranked White Fang members.

Those were the ones he would kill.

Jaune showed up in advance to the building.

Compared to the rest of this nice town, this building seemed abandoned.

It was some kind of storage facility.

 _Toc, Toc, Toc._

Jaune knocked on the door.

The metallic panel of the door slid aside loudly, revealing a pair of amber eyes.

"Who's there?"

"I'm looking for a high-ranked member of the White Fang," Jaune answered.

"What for?"

"I need to know where Adam Taurus is. To send him a message."

"What kind of message…?"

"This kind."

Jaune, getting annoyed by the questions, sent a powerful kick in the door, which broke it and sent it against the wall, squashing the White Fang member behind it.

Sparing the Faunus a glance, Jaune confirmed he was only knocked unconscious.

Though Jaune was now fine with killing, he wouldn't kill every member of the White Fang, instead of targeting only the high ranked members.

Cut off the head, and the organization will crumble. He didn't need to go on a rampage.

The others were only recruits that didn't know anything.

"What the… Intruder!"

Jaune was discovered quickly by the members guarding the building.

Even though he missed an arm, Jaune easily dispatched them in brutal fashion.

He could be missing both arms, he would have still won easily.

Not only his overall strength, speed, endurance, and perception had increased, but after fighting Salem for hundreds of hours, combat had now become a second nature for Jaune.

He might have killed a couple during the fight, but what can you do, they were going at him all at once, it was self-defense.

Jaune climbed some stairs and arrived in a room where a White Fang lieutenant was trying to barricade himself.

Jaune clenched his fist, reared his arm back, and broke through the wall.

"F-fuuuuck! Get back, you monster!"

The man didn't even have time to take aim at Jaune with his gun before his throat was grasped.

"N-noooo!"

"Who killed Tukson?" Jaune interrogated, "Tell me!"

"Wh-what are you talking about-?"

"Don't play dumb!" Jaune groaned. "You White Fang targeted Tukson because he was revealing sensitive information! Who did it?"

"I-I don't know anything about that!"

Jaune slammed him against the wall. "I know it's your people! It's no use lying, I can sense your emotions! Who did it?"

"I-if someone did it… Adam probably gave the order… H-he should know. Him… or the new associate… The human!"

"The human?" Jaune narrowed his eyes. "You mean… Torchwick?"

"T-that's the one! A-adam or Torchwick… they would be the ones to order such a thing!"

"Where are they now?" Jaune questioned.

"A-adam's g-gone. W-we didn't see him in a while… I-I'm sorry! And Torchwick is still hidden in Vale…! I-I-It's the truth, I swear I don't know!"

"Why the hell are you guys working with Torchwick in the first place?"

"I-I don't know! I'm just a recruiter!"

"You're useless!"

"Pl-please don't kill me! I need to-"

Jaune crushed the man's skull against the wall.

The body slid down and slumped to the ground, living a blood trail on the wall.

Once again, satisfaction spread through Jaune's mind.

His urges were satisfied… Which meant civilians wouldn't be endangered by Jaune's mere presence.

It was a good thing, Jaune told himself. Something _necessary_.

"…"

 _Kill!_

 _Kill more of them!_

"…Shit. I want to kill again… already? Dammit…" Jaune lamented, gripping his head with his only hand. "This is like a drug…! I don't want to become _addicted_ …"

Jaune was finally realizing.

The more people he killed, the faster the blood-lust came back!

Killing was _not_ the solution!

In the end, killing would make him want to kill even more, in a never-ending cycle!

"This is no good… Why…" Jaune lamented, "Why did I decide to kill these people…"

At that moment, deep down, Jaune realized the ugly truth.

This crusade for revenge against the White Fang… It was just a _pretext_ to kill more.

In hindsight, perhaps it was necessary to eradicate the White Fang.

However, Jaune _couldn't_ do it!

It was too dangerous for his sanity.

Killing made him more and more addicted to killing, transforming him into a bloodthirsty beast.

Even these few bandits he had killed at first… Why did Jaune kill them?

To satisfy his urges, Jaune had decided to kill bad people, but… In the first place, who was he to judge who was bad and who was not?

Just because they were bandits… or members of the White Fang… Did it mean they deserved to die?

Of course not.

Some of them could have been good people thrown into bad circumstances.

It had been all a _pretext_ to kill people.

All this time, Jaune had been lying to himself.

He fell on his knees.

"I have… completely… lost myself."

And so…

Jaune decided he wouldn't kill anymore.

Not because they didn't deserve it.

Perhaps it was his Grimm instincts speaking, but Jaune _did_ think that there were some people who deserved to die, whose death was necessary for the ' _greater good_ ', so to say.

No… The reason why Jaune wouldn't kill anymore, was because it was too dangerous of an _addiction_ for him.

Jaune needed to control his instincts first before considering hunting down Adam Taurus or Roman Torchwick.

"Can I even… Can I even control these instincts?"

Perhaps…? Through exposition.

That which does not kill us makes us stronger.

If he was exposed long enough to negative feelings without going crazy, perhaps he would grow accustomed to it, and even control it, developing a resistance.

However, how could he resist this blood-lust? The first bandit, Jaune had killed compulsively, without being able to control himself.

Then… How?

Jaune eventually found an answer.

"I need to find someone that I won't kill no matter what."

People like Weiss, Yang and Blake.

Or… People like his mother, father, and sisters.

This was why Jaune had eventually decided to go back to the Arc manor.

"If I see my family, surely my resistance to the Grimm instincts will increase," Jaune told himself. "If it's them, I'll be able to control it. Because there is no way I'll harm my family, ever."

It was risky, but there was no other choice. If he watched them from afar there shouldn't be any problems.

And so Jaune had set out to reach Ansel.

Avoiding towns and roads and hills… taking advantage of a train of merchandise passing by to increase his traveling speed.

He reached Ansel in no time, and started to watch his family from the forest nearby.

Because of his enhanced vision, it was possible to do so from afar.

He was somewhat happy to see them again.

They all seemed well, except for Azure, who was radiating intense negative emotions alone in her room upstairs.

What had happened to her, to make her feel so bad? Jaune had no idea.

But that was okay.

Even though she was radiating such negative emotions, because she was his sister, Jaune was able to control himself.

However… It was tough.

Just watching his mother gardening outside was hard.

Do you know how it feels like?

To watch your own mother gardening, and nothing but murdering thoughts are crossing your mind?

It was tough… Ironically, it made Jaune feel inhuman.

The training to become human again was making him feel inhuman.

Yet… It was working.

Because he was attached to his mother, Jaune couldn't let himself kill her, and was able to control his urges.

It was working!

And so, Jaune began observing his family daily.

One day after the other.

He continued to watch.

However…

As the days passed, Jaune came to a _depressing_ conclusion.

It was true that he was able to stop himself from killing the family he cared about.

But… That was all.

It didn't get _better_.

It wasn't increasing his resistance to the urges, or his control over his instincts.

In short, this training was useless. It didn't do anything.

After a week passed, Jaune had quit observing his family and had decided to visit a farmer instead, judging he could now control himself.

How foolish.

The farmer was swiftly killed.

"…No…"

This time, Jaune had killed an innocent, without hesitation.

He'd been able to hold back for his family, but this guy was a stranger, so he'd been killed immediately, just like the bandit.

That guy was definitely not a bad guy.

…Not that it even mattered to him anymore…!

A human was a human, and humans should be killed – or so his Grimm instincts were telling him.

Jaune knew, what he just did wasn't going to haunt him at night.

Already, a couple of minutes after the act, he forgot about that old farmer.

The only thought remaining was his failure to control himself.

The only thing he regretted was the fact that he didn't feel bad.

This made him finally realize.

"There's no going back… I can't control it." Jaune widened his eyes in horror. "It's been rooted deep into my mind... I've become… What have I become…?"

Watching his family, and enduring the thoughts of killing the one he cares about for a whole week…

All for nothing… It had been all useless.

Either the training had no effect, or it was progressing extremely slowly…

The dark fog remained in his mind, completely intact.

Needless to say, Jaune was quite disheartened.

Completely demoralized, he started to feel despair.

There was no way out.

No solution.

"Am I even Jaune Arc anymore? After fusing with Manus… Am I someone else entirely?"

His head hurt.

Jaune was slowly losing his mind, unsure of his own identity.

Yet…

Jaune still decided to return watching his family.

He would keep at it.

His family was the only ones he didn't kill.

The only ones to make him feel _human,_ to make him feel like _Jaune Arc_.

Even if it was useless, he would keep at it.

As he continued to watch, the world around Jaune seemed to gradually lose its colors.

But he kept at it.

He was latching on the last bit of his past, the last proof that he was – or had been – a human.

It was selfish of him. Perhaps it would have been better for Jaune to leave, and not risk his family's lives like that.

But Jaune was not able to think clearly. He just wanted to feel human, and his Grimm instincts didn't let him consider suicide anymore. It was his last effort to retain some humanity, some identity.

So he continued to watch.

From the darkness of the forest nearby, he watched.

Jaune belonged to the darkness.

His family in comparison seemed shining and full of colors in this nice house.

That was just… how it was.

Jaune was Grimm, his family was human.

But Jaune did not kill them.

As he was suffering from these murdering thoughts, the fact that Jaune did not take action on it gave him a small comfort.

Desperately, Jaune hanged onto that feeling.

And…

As that last feeling slowly fainted, and the fog in his mind intensified,

He still kept watching.

…

…

…

…

Almost like a zombie,

The monster remained still like a statue,

And kept watching.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

One day,

A white-haired man, with pale skin and red eyes, almost like a mirror image of Jaune, appeared in the garden.

After confronting him, this man turned out to be Manus.

And just like that,

Colors flowed back into Jaune's world,

And he allowed himself to hope again.

* * *

 **Present Time.**

"… And… That's all." Jaune finished the tale of what happened to him. "Now, here we are."

How liberating!

Finally, he was able to spit everything out!

Jaune felt so much better. He was able to share his burden once again.

"…How boring." Manus commented, yawning.

Jaune's eye twitched.

As expected of Manus, that guy really wasn't fazed by anything.

Even though Jaune had cried a little bit on his shoulder earlier… How embarrassing.

Still, Jaune was really happy and relieved.

Manus wasn't dead!

And, for some reason, Jaune was feeling better around Manus, he was able to be himself!

It was like he'd found the missing piece of the puzzle.

Already, just by sharing his story, Jaune felt more hopeful and was even able to forget his problems.

"Let me tell you what _I_ did, Zone." Manus grinned excitedly.

* * *

 **Later.**

"And that's basically all of it!" Manus grinned.

...Incredible.

The fact that there were other parasites didn't really surprise Jaune, since he had met Salem.

He was more astonished that Manus got invited into Beacon after just a short meeting.

And...

"You can make wings?" Jaune widened his eyes in disbelief. "Show me!"

Manus raised an eyebrow and stood up.

He seemed to focus for a second and deployed two giant, white feathered wings out of his back.

"They're white?" Jaune gaped and reached his hand to touch it. "They're beautiful… Like an angel."

"…Not you, too, Zone." Manus winced.

"Ah? You get that a lot?"

"I deployed these wings three times." Manus stated, "And I got called an angel as many times."

"I guess it gets old after a while…"

"Not really…" He shrugged, "But I'd rather be called Manus than ' _mister Angel_ '."

"You'd rather be called Manus, huh?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to ' _call me whatever you want,_ _Zone_ '?"

"I just…" Manus frowned. "It's my name, Zone. I want to be called Manus."

"I get it, I get it." Jaune waved it away, smiling kindly. "You… You changed a lot, Manus."

The two of them shared a grin.

Jaune really had missed this guy, huh.

Jaune was happy that he was able to talk to someone without any feeling any desire to kill the person in front of him.

Social interactions are vital to being human.

Especially when facing an identity crisis.

Somehow, just talking to Manus was slowly healing Jaune.

Like an angel saving a demon.

"I'm so glad you were able to survive." Jaune smiled.

"Even if I killed many people?" Manus tilted his head to the side, observing Jaune.

"Bah." Jaune waved his hand. "A couple White Fang members and a dozen of Junior's men? Who cares about these guys, I've killed plenty of people too, some of them innocent."

"… Is that so…? You changed a lot, too, Zone."

That's right.

Jaune had changed and wasn't fazed by death anymore.

So what?

Compared to what he'd become the last few days, Jaune didn't care anymore.

Essentially, Jaune had experienced ' _hitting rock-bottom_ ', he had experienced what it was like to be at the Grimm instincts' mercy.

And he knew, now that Manus was back, that he could become better.

Right now, he was just glad to feel _human,_ as opposed to the blood-thirsty zombie he had been just hours ago.

Experiencing something like this had completely changed Jaune's perspective about humanity.

He still felt bad after killing people, especially that farmer.

But he knew he could be better than that _monster_.

Every human was better than that _monster._

Suddenly, Adam and Neo didn't feel as evil anymore.

They, too, were just humans, and as such, had the ability to change for the better.

Perhaps, the true solution was through dialogue rather than violence?

"Yeah, well…" Jaune scratched his head and poked his cheeks. "You know what it's like. Coming back from the dead… Takes a while to get the colors back in the cheeks…"

Manus raised an eyebrow, considering his pale skin."...I'm pretty sure you won't get colors back in your cheeks, Zone."

"One can always hope. And... You still can't get my name right?" He lectured Manus and gave him a flick of his finger on the forehead. "It's Jaune. Jauuuune."

"What do you mean?" Manus smiled innocently. "That is what I said."

"Heh… I guess some things never change." Jaune grinned.

They shared a laugh together.

This was nice.

Jaune really needed this.

This conversation was healing him.

"So who's this Salem person you've been talking about?" Manus asked.

"Ah, you know." Jaune sighed, waving his arm. "Kind of an… over-the-top cliché villain… black cloak… pale skin, red eyes… evilness… kinda spooky?"

"Ah?"

"…Though I felt like she wanted to help me." Jaune mused, caressing his chin, deep in thought. "Even though she killed me so many times… At the same time, she was teaching me. About the true nature of Grimm."

"Hmmm… That sounds interesting. I've also seen a woman with a Grimm in her arm at Beacon." Manus declared. "Counting these two, plus other parasite-type like me… Perhaps hybrids are more common than we thought."

"Considering we thought we were unique?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "It's not hard to get more common than that."

"That's true."

"But, Salem was different." Jaune wondered, thinking about that scary, fascinating woman. "On a class all of her own… She's really powerful and seemed to know a great deal about our situation. In many ways, she reminded me of Ozpin."

"I would have liked to meet her." Manus sighed and flexed his fingers in a weird way.

"You know… The ones I'd rather like to meet right now, are Tukson's murderers." Jaune groaned. "These bastards are still running."

"Hmm. It's Sherlock." Manus nodded.

"...What?" Jaune blinked and stared at Manus.

"One of the culprits was named Sherlock. I remember it clearly, after you died, one of them said: 'no shit, Sherlock'."

"...It's just a saying, Manus." Jaune rolled his eyes. "His name isn't actually Sherlock."

"...Is that so? Why would he call his partner Sherlock even though it's not his name?"

"The same reason people were calling you ' _mister_ _Angel_ '."

"Which is?"

"Mocking you, most likely."

"O-oh."

Manus sighed in disappointment and stared at his hand, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, I'm starting to get hungry." He remarked.

Jaune smirked. "Well, just look around and eat some rocks!"

"… You can't eat rocks, Zone." Manus pointed out.

"That was a joke. I was testing you." Jaune chuckled, shaking his head. "Humor is a big part of human relationship, Manus. You really need to start picking those up."

"Ah…?" Manus blinked confusedly. "You mean the rocks?"

"No, the jokes."

"Oh... Okay."

Jaune grinned widely as he watched Manus eyeing a nearby rock curiously.

This guy, was he actually going to try it?

"Here." Jaune threw him his bag, in which were gathered plenty of supplies. "Help yourself. I haven't eaten much myself."

Manus caught the bag and shook his head. "That's not what I meant when I said I was hungry… I don't need nutrients, I actually feed of Aura."

"…Pardon?" Jaune blinked.

"To move around, I consume Aura. I can last twenty days if I'm saving it. So… could you lend me some, please, Zone?"

"All right…" Jaune nodded easily. "Just come back into my arm and it should be fine."

"Ah…"

Jaune must have said something wrong because _th_ _at_ killed the mood in an instant.

He raised an eyebrow. "Manus?"

"U-uh…" Manus looked away, uncomfortable.

Jaune frowned. "You… You don't want to." He stated.

"What if…" Manus hesitated. "What if I get absorbed again?"

"I'm not going to let that happen, don't worry," Jaune assured. "Now that I'm awake, I can control my Aura, unlike last time, when it had been latching on anything to make me survive. I can't control my Grimm instincts, but if it's Aura, there won't be any problem. I've actually gotten some practice when I was fighting Salem."

"I… see…" Manus nodded hesitantly. "Uh…"

"What is it?" Jaune nudged his shoulder. "Come on, I'm not gonna eat you! Get it? Hahaha."

Manus did not laugh at his joke.

"U-um…"

Jaune frowned.

Manus really had changed, acting shy like that all of a sudden.

Looking down, clearly hesitating, and shifting his position uncomfortably.

"U-um… I thought… Maybe we could stay separated for a bit, Zone?"

"…Why?"

"I want to try it."

"…"

"Being able to walk around like that, now I've realized." Manus explained, his eyes lighting up, "It's fun, Zone! I feel more alive than ever! I want to continue to breathe, to fly, to drink piping hot coffee and meet new people that I can talk to by myself! I want to continue experiencing how it feels."

Jaune stared Manus for a long moment.

What was this guy talking about.

What about the survival chances? You used to be all about survival chances.

We're stronger together, you know? If we split up, there will only be more problems to deal with.

And what about my arm? You're supposed to be my arm!

What about the increased chances that our nature gets found out?

What if… What if you die, all alone out there on your own?

I worry, you know.

And most importantly... I can't control these urges if you're not around.

"…"

Jaune had all sort of thoughts going through his head. All counter-arguments, pointing out just how bad an idea it was.

Because it was _such_ a bad idea…

Hmmm… Maybe... Let's not be so negative. Were there some good points to this decision?

Sure, they'd be able to spread their resources and gather twice more information. The fact that Manus had a completely new identity of his own would prove useful, too, and during fights, they would have the advantage of numbers. What else?

Manus shifted on his feet uncomfortably under Jaune's eyes, waiting anxiously.

 _This guy… I guess he really became human… huh._

And if Manus was human… Then…

Didn't that mean he had rights, too?

The right to be free.

It would be wrong to keep him imprisoned in his arm for all his life, wouldn't it?

"Haaaa... I get it. It's fine." Jaune eventually accepted.

"…!" Manus looked up at Jaune, eyes wide. "Really!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune sighed and touched Manus' arm, focusing his Aura.

They both lit up in a white light as Jaune transferred some of his Aura to Manus.

"Thank you!" Manus grinned widely, grateful.

With that reaction, Jaune realized something about this new Manus.

It was something that perhaps even Manus was unaware of.

Manus was _six months old_.

Just now, that shyness, the fact that he was asking permission…

If Jaune had refused, Manus would have come back into his arm obediently, he was sure of it.

Maybe… maybe, Manus was seeing Jaune as something like a parent? Or some kind of big brother?

Jaune had always been the one calling the shots and deciding everything.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Manus hummed a tone under his breath, spinning around. "This is great."

"…"

The point was, Manus was young. Very young. Which meant he was immature.

Jaune felt a sense of responsibility fall on him.

Jaune was worried Manus might be too young to be dropped into the world like that.

Now that Manus was human, it was Jaune's responsibility to teach him how to behave.

For his sake, and the sake of his potential victims… So he doesn't go around killing people thoughtlessly.

… _Shit._

Considering Manus a human actually brought so many new responsibilities on Jaune.

"I guess… you didn't get found out by Ozpin even though he met you face to face, too," Jaune admitted, "So… It should be all right. But don't be careless."

"Yes, Zone." Manus nodded.

"We'll need to set up some rules later." Jaune pointed a warning finger at Manus. "To keep you – and even me – in check. Do you understand? It's necessary, as, just like six months ago, everything has changed, so we need discipline."

"Of course, Zone! I'll do my best!"

"But, for now…" Jaune raised his stump. "I... Well, I still need an arm."

"Well... About that..." Manus scratched his head, "Everyone knows you're missing an arm."

There was a pause.

"WHAT?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"You were filmed by a civilian with a scroll," Manus explained. "He reported to the Police. Everyone is worried."

"B-but, that means... my arm... We can't make me a new arm...?"

"I... It wouldn't be a good idea, Zone." Manus nodded hesitantly. "There are limits to Faunus abilities."

"Oh no... My team... They're going to kill me when I come back."

" _If_ you come back, Zone."

"Which I will," Jaune stated, determined.

"Perhaps." Manus allowed. "If you find a new robotic arm... and manage to control your urges to kill."

"Right... I really need to learn how to control these damn instincts!" Jaune groaned, frustrated, "I've tried to train my resistance through watching my family, as I was sure I wouldn't kill them, but it… it didn't do anything…!"

The instincts had toned down since he was talking to Manus.

It seemed he was more in control when Manus was around, but... He still wouldn't go anywhere near a human.

"Is that so?" Manus wondered. "Hmm… You've gone about it the wrong way, Zone."

"Ah?"

"You're trying to offset the desire to kill with the love you have for your family," Manus explained.

Hearing that, Jaune was once again reminded how much Manus had changed.

Casually mentioning the _love_ for his family, like it was actually a feeling worth something.

This Manus was finally acknowledging basic human emotions like love.

"But you don't want to offset these instincts, Zone." Manus continued. "It makes too much of a mess in the mind. You want to repress it, to delete it, and have complete control over it."

"Yes, so how do I do it?" Jaune asked.

"Well… It certainly will require a bit of training, Zone."

"Just tell me." Jaune insisted.

"Hmm… To start with, how about you try counting down from one thousand, subtracting seven by seven?"

"…What? How's that gonna help?"

"Just do it, Zone."

"Okay…"

Jaune turned his eyes to the Arc manor again.

His mother was out in the garden, probably looking for Manus.

 _Kill!_

 _Kill her!_

Jaune gritted his teeth.

He wasn't going to listen to that voice.

No, he wasn't going to.

 _Kill!_

"…"

"Come on." Manus reminded him, touching his shoulder. "Did you forget already? What's one thousand minus seven?"

Jaune blinked out of his trance. He had actually forgotten what he was supposed to do.

"Nine-hundred ninety-three…"

"Minus seven?"

"Nine-hundred eighty-six."

"Minus seven?"

"Nine-hundred seventy-nine."

"Minus seven?"

"Nine-hundred seventy-two."

"Minus seven?"

"Nine-hundred sixty-five..."

"Minus seven?"

"Nine-hundred fifty-seven."

"WRONG!" Manus shouted suddenly and slapped Jaune on the head, making him jump in surprise. "Nine-hundred sixty-five minus seven makes nine-hundred fifty-eight! Don't you even know how to count?"

"S-sorry."

"Humans…" Manus shook his head with a little ' _tsk_ '.

 _Kill!_

 _Kill her!_

As soon as Jaune stopped counting, the urges came back.

But…

"It… It was working." Jaune breathed. "When I was calculating, the urges were gone! It was working!"

"Good," Manus commented, relieved. "I wasn't sure it would work with you."

"So you do that constantly?" Jaune asked.

"No, Zone. At first, I did something similar, yes, but now I don't need to. The trick is to start considering the world like a big equation. Your senses are the entry points, and the actions you take are the output that will affect these entry points. Through this, you begin to consider each action logically without any emotion interfering."

"That's… that's _insane!_ " Jaune gaped.

There was no way Jaune would be able to do the same!

"I'm sure you'll get it with time." Manus shrugged carelessly.

"…No way!" Jaune shook his head wildly, "I can't do something so complicated! Isn't there another way?"

"Fine. There is another way." Manus admitted, disappointed that Jaune gave up so easily.

Jaune released an explosive sigh of relief. "You scared me for a moment…"

"But… You won't like it, Zone." Manus warned.

"Tell me."

"You need to stop _caring_."

"…What do you mean…?"

"Your family, for example." Manus waved at the manor. "Think of them not as your family, but as objects you can potentially use, Zone."

"…?"

"Like this, you can trick your Grimm instincts into thinking they're not actually humans, but mere commodities."

"…"

"… I knew you wouldn't like it." Manus sighed, no doubt sensing Jaune's disgust of the idea. "You have to understand, it's just a method to trick your mind."

"…Just a trick?" Jaune repeated, "What's the point if I stop thinking of them as the people I care about? So what, the moment I go back to thinking of them as friends, the desire to kill will come back?"

"Hah, wait until you see _Ruby_ ," Manus laughed, "You're not gonna see her as a friend, that's for sure."

"That's not _funny_ …!" Jaune slammed his fist on the ground. He gripped his head. "Shit…"

"Sorry…"

Manus sat back on the ground next to Jaune.

"I know this is not ideal, Zone… For now, stick to the first method. After some time, it'll become very easy for you to handle it and do something else at the same time."

"…You think so?"

"It's called multi-tasking. That's how I do it, personally. I have a logical operation constantly running in the back of my mind, and it's become natural for me. And if I'm able to do it, then you should be able to do it, too."

"I see… Constantly, huh."

Jaune gripped his head again.

…There was no way he was able to do this, either.

Multi-tasking was a myth... In reality, it was just switching tasks rapidly, not doing them at the same time.

Jaune wasn't as smart as Manus, there was no way he could do this.

"That's right, Zone." Manus nodded innocently, "You just have to practice it until it becomes second-nature, to the point that you can do something else at the same time, while your other mind handles the Grimm instincts. It's like… like you're programming your mind, Zone."

"Haaa…" Jaune sighed heavily. "That's… Again, Manus… That's impossible."

"No, the Grimm instincts also tone down eventually…" Manus insisted. "You get used to it…!"

"…No, Manus." Jaune shook his head. "Something like that isn't possible for me. I'm only human."

"…No, you're not. Not anymore, Zone."

"…No way." Jaune shook his head stubbornly.

Jaune didn't realize it, but he was blocked by his human thinking.

After spending seventeen years living as a human, his mind had trouble imagining that these methods were actually possible.

Basically, even though his mind had somewhat evolved, Jaune was still stuck in its human thinking.

Old habits die hard.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it." Jaune sighed. "Something like that, it's impossible for me, Manus."

"You have to try!" Manus insisted.

"Fine, fine, I'll try." Jaune conceded. "But, I have another solution. An _easier_ solution."

"What is it?" Manus tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Though _you_ 're not going to like it."

"… Is that so? Tell me, Zone."

Jaune smirked.

"Go back to Beacon… and bring me _Ren_."

Lie Ren!

Besides Manus, the only human Jaune wouldn't want to kill was Ren, because of his ability to mask negative emotions.

And, with him being around Nora so much, he also happened to be a master of self-control.

Perhaps he could teach Jaune?

"…Do you really trust him that much, Zone?" Manus frowned, crossing his arms.

"Last time we saw him, he offered his help to control my emotions." Jaune shrugged. "I trust him."

"But… What if he doesn't want to?"

"…" Jaune stared at his companion and raised a meaningful eyebrow.

Manus smirked. "Got it…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Beacon.**

Ren suddenly felt a cold chill of dread run down his spine.

"Aw, Rennie, are you cold?" Nora asked worriedly.

"N-no… I just…" Ren gulped, glancing around him nervously, "I just got a very bad feeling, all of a sudden…"

* * *

 **A/N: Run, Ren. Run.**

 **Thanks for reading. I'm starting to feel like this part of the story is taking a bit too long to my taste. I didn't expect it to be so hard to handle Manus and Jaune's change of character simultaneously.**

 **I'd also like to point out that, even though I'm not showing the rest of team ABYS' points of view, doesn't mean they're standing around doing nothing.**

 **Finally, some people didn't like Manus' point of view. Sorry, but you're gonna have to deal with it. I appreciate the reviews, though, it always helps to know what you're thinking. I've added the tag ' _OC_ ' to this fic. Jaune and Manus are both important to the story, so it's only natural to get more Manus as well as more Jaune.**

 **Anyways. I should really stop rambling at the end of each chapter.**

 **Edit: (21/10/18) It's been a while since I updated. I'm back at school working hard, so I've fallen out of it, I'm sorry. I'm writing the next chapter bit by bit, and I'm also reviewing the whole story since it's been a while... I'll update eventually. I want to continue this fic. To those reading this, thank you for your patience.**


	23. Recovery, Family, and Smacking heads

**A/N: It's about time I update this fic.  
**

* * *

 **Beacon, with Ren and co.**

"Uuuuuwwwaaaahh…"

Nora cried as she buried her head in her arms on the table.

Everyone was tired.

"U-umm… How about we take a rest for once?" Ruby asked shyly.

Ren couldn't help but agree with her.

Looking for Jaune was nice and all, but it seemed nothing they did was any good.

"Let's see..." Weiss sighed, going through her notes.

Because yes, the heiress had taken some notes.

"The authorities haven't gotten any results in their research." She started, "Besides Ebony and two other sisters in Mistral, the rest of his family isn't reachable either. We've checked jails and hospitals, but he wasn't there. No sign of him on social media… And he doesn't have his scroll on him, so we can't track it. Also, we've hung signs all around Beacon and Vale… But…"

All in all, Ren considered they had done a pretty good job of research.

"Yeah…" Yang sighed. "It's all been useless… Junior didn't know anything either. Although he said there is a lot of people searching for him at least."

"We've all done everything we could," Pyrrha said, in a vain attempt to comfort team ABYS.

An uncomfortable silence fell on their group.

"Not to mention, we are… running out of time." Ren remarked eventually.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha frowned.

"I've checked his data. Jaune is going to turn eighteen in a couple of weeks." Ren declared.

"So what?"

"Anyone over the age of eighteen is free to go as they please," Ren explained. "And the fact is… the police may not be able to do much if there is suspicion that Jaune has just run away from his own will."

"From his own will?" Ruby repeated, confused.

"That's right." Ren nodded. "He… Well, I don't know about that. Nothing is certain. But the authorities will probably stop searching after that date. Since he would be considered an adult, and it's his own right to disappear… legally speaking, I mean."

"Oh," Pyrrha widened her eyes in understanding. "So if an adult disappears, the police won't search for them?"

"Yes," Ren confirmed.

"But this is different." Weiss pointed out. "Since he is also involved as a victim in a crime scene, the Police _will_ continue to search. They have to... Right?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Yang commented. "His sister is the only one doing something over there."

"Indeed." Ren nodded. "We need to hurry and find him before his birthday."

"...Damn..." Nora sighed again.

The mood around the table worsened.

"Why would he not come baaaaack?" Ruby lamented. "Disappearing without leaving a trace..."

"Just like Pennyyyyy..." Nora echoed, the two girls crying in each other's arms.

"He did lose his arm," Blake reminded them carefully. "Who knows how he took it."

"He's always been a bit… unstable." Yang admitted uncomfortably. "If it was me, I'd be discouraged too… Losing an arm… I hope he's not too depressed at least."

"It's his Faunus arm. Right?" Pyrrha mused. "Did the White Fang do this intentionally, to make a point? By destroying his Faunus heritage?"

"Impossible!" Blake suddenly exclaimed, making everyone jump in surprise. "The White Fang would never steep that low!"

The black haired girl had remained somewhat quiet all this time, but she was probably the one who dedicated the most of her time to the search. Dark rings under her eyes, a crouched posture, and a snappy attitude were all indicative of a lack of sleep.

"Hmph, it wouldn't surprise me." Weiss groaned disdainfully.

"Cutting Faunus parts is taboo!" Blake insisted desperately. "This is something that humans did to Faunus during the first wars, back when slavery was popular. Faunus remember this, and still resent this, even after centuries passed." She stopped as Yang patted her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry... But it _has_ to be an accident!"

"Maybe so. It doesn't matter." Weiss shook her head. "Jaune is still missing, and we won't learn the truth until we find him. It's no use making assumptions now."

"Right…"

Everyone nodded hesitantly.

"Well… I suppose we can take this evening off, for once…" Weiss sighed. "I'm out of ideas."

"Me too..."

Everyone groaned their agreements. They stood up and went on their own ways, both teams splitting up.

"Come on, Nora," Ren shook his childhood friend's arm gently as Pyrrha did the same with Ruby.

"It's time to go, Ruby."

"R-right... We'll find him, we'll find him, right Pyrrha." She tried to convince herself. "We have to!"

"I am sure he's thinking about us too." Pyrrha nodded along.

Nora, unfortunately, couldn't be as optimistic and understanding.

She had already lost one friend before.

"Waaaah…" Nora raised her crying face to look up at him. "First Penny, now Jauney… Renny, you won't ever leave us right?"

Ren merely sighed as the crybaby threw her arms around his neck. "If I were to leave you, you'd soon bring chaos upon this school."

Hmm.

Maybe Ren should not raise such flags so carelessly.

"Y-you meanie!" She exclaimed dramatically.

Ren hid his smile as Nora followed after him and Ruby and Pyrrha.

As they walked through the cafeteria, Ren paid close attention to his surroundings.

It was something he usually did on his own.

Ren liked to listen to people's conversations, sometimes, in a totally not creepy way.

All quiet types like to listen to others once in a while.

"Yeah, that guy's still missing, huh."

"I wonder if he's going to drop out or what?"

As usual, there were comments about Jaune's disappearance. Details of the case were revealed to the public, and he had become something of a grim reminder among the students, a symbol that the world could be unforgiving. As a consequence, people started taking their studies more seriously.

 _At least something positive came out of it_ , Ren thought.

"I'm telling you! It's going to revolutionize the world of Huntsmen, they said it could store Aura, and even use other people's semblances!"

"Nah… I'm not trusting this. With a lame name like ' _Aureola_ ' dust, there's no way it works…"

"Besides, do you really think we can just put our soul into a dumb crystal just like that?"

"I'm still gonna check it out. I'm curious."

Hm? A new type of dust released by the SDC? Ren would have to check it out, though it was probably too expensive for his personal use.

As he left the cafeteria, he heard Cardin's team have a conversation that made him pause.

"Dude… You've been smoking."

"No, the man was definitely an angel! With white wings, flying over Beacon under the moon!"

"Faunus people know not to display their abilities to the world like that. And with the Atlas fleet flying over Vale? If it's true, that guy has a death wish…!"

"Yeah, let's find him after class and teach him a lesson. Who does he think he is? Fucking animals, looking down on us."

Ren hummed disapprovingly under his breath as he moved on. There were always interesting pieces of information here and there, but you could also hear some disgusting things - most of them coming from team CRDL as usual.

A chill suddenly ran down Ren's spine, and he stopped walking for a moment.

"Ren?"

Ren looked around him in all directions, unsure.

"…Did you feel that, Nora?"

"What? The loud thumping in my heart when I look at a certain person?"

"N-no…"

"The excitement of a good fight during miss Goodwitch's class? The smell of imaginary pancakes waiting for you next morning after you go to sleep!?"

"Nevermind…" Ren sighed, glancing at his surroundings suspiciously.

People were walking around them as usual.

Ren fixed his eyes on a nearby rooftop. Was it his imagination or…?

"Guys? You coming or flirting?" Ruby called.

"Wh-what do you mean! We're not really together together, that would be so weird, he's just my childhood friend and-"

Ren remained vigilant as they followed after their team while Nora bumbled an incoherent response.

* * *

 **Later.**

Ren meditated on his dorm's rooftop.

It was something he liked to do, to take in some fresh air and enjoy the quiet night. This time, though, he was here for another reason.

As he meditated, he was practicing one of his finest techniques, the Extrasensorial Aura Perception.

A complex technique allowing one to sense his surroundings within a certain range as if he was physically there.

"..." Ren's eye twitched, noticing a strange shape coming his way.

He waited, eyes closed, focusing on his surroundings.

Eventually, he felt the presence approach behind him.

"Hello there." A familiar voice called. "Practicing meditation?"

"…"

…As expected, that presence Ren had felt earlier that day had been intentional.

Ren didn't like to boast, but his perception skills were unparalleled in the whole school, perhaps even worldwide.

Turning to face the newcomer, Ren widened his eyes as he recognized Jaune's friend, Manus, sat on the higher rooftop with his head dangling in the air.

"Manus… You've come back." Ren greeted, secretly relieved that it was a friendly face. "Why… Are you here? Can I help you?"

"I've been wanting to catch you alone for a while, but Nora is always by your side," Manus said.

"That's why I've come up here…" Ren admitted, watching Manus with sharp eyes.

…So… Manus wanted to talk to him and him alone, which meant he didn't want the others to see him.

Maybe he didn't get authorization from Miss Goodwitch to walk into Beacon, which could be why he was being discreet.

"I'm all ears now. No one's around." Ren replied carefully. "What can I do for you?"

"I've found Zone." Manus revealed, to which Ren widened his eyes again:

"…Where?"

"A village on the frontier named Ansel, where his family lives. The Arc mansion. Contact is impossible because the relay tower has been damaged by Grimm." Manus explained.

"That's… That's great." Ren admitted eventually, relieved. So _that_ was the true reason his family was unreachable. "Is he okay?"

"No…" Manus frowned. "I don't… He wasn't in a good state when I found him."

"Is it true that his arm…"

It was basically public knowledge, but...

"Gone, yes," Manus confirmed.

"…" Ren closed his eyes, digesting the information.

All of them had heard about the news, but they still had to see it to fully believe it.

"…But… He's better now, I guess…"

Manus paused for a moment and tilted his head to the side.

Apparently coming to a conclusion inside his head, Manus stood up and jump down to his level, and stared into Ren's eyes. "We need your help."

"What happened?" Ren asked.

"He was taken by surprise at Tukson, while his Aura was depleted. All planned. A medical attack planned on Tukson, most likely."

"...What?" Ren blinked, confused. "...What did you say?"

"What?" Manus echoed.

"..." Ren paused, before eventually sighing. "..Surgical attack, Manus. The saying is 'surgical attack'."

"Really? I see." Manus shrugged. "Ren. Remember, before the holidays, when you offered your help to Zone? He needs it now."

"Sure." Ren allowed. "But why can't he just come back to Beacon…?"

"He lost control over his emotions again, just like you predicted. If Beacon were to see him like this, they would definitely not allow him to stay. It wouldn't be an exaggeration for them to find him crazy. In fact, we already got into trouble with them in the past."

' _We_ '?

"…With his arm severed, I'm sorry to say, but I'm not sure he'd be able to stay at school anyway." Ren pointed out.

"No… Coming back to Beacon isn't really the objective. It's not just Beacon, Ren. He can't go back to any areas densely populated."

Ren frowned. "Why is that?"

Manus paused, considering what to say. "Ah… He'll give you the details. I'm not good at explaining things so… uh… delicate."

Ren blinked, surprised. Was it really so complicated?

"Um…" Manus scratched his head in a terribly familiar way as Ren stared at him expectantly. "What I mean is, I'm not qualified to talk about such things… Rather, you should speak directly with Zone, hear it all from him, and form your own opinion on the matter… I'm not good with words... and I don't really understand what he's going through, either."

"…Is that so."

"Will you help us?" Manus asked.

 _Us? Only Jaune needs help. You seem fine to me._

Ren sighed and turned away to stare into the night.

"…When would we leave?"

"Right now. It's rather urgent. I'm not comfortable leaving him alone on his own for so long."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Probably not… But let's not take any risks. If you come with me, you'll be missing for a few days."

"No, why don't we tell the authorities?" Ren shook his head. "His sister. Everyone is already worried."

"Do you really need to know, Ren? I'd rather you ask Zone directly when you see him, if you don't mind. I'm really not the one you should be asking these questions. I'm just a messenger."

Ren paused. "I suppose I can wait."

Manus nodded and continued. "Needless to say, he's in quite a poor state right now. He doesn't want anyone to see him… I had quite a hard time finding him by myself."

"Hmm…" Ren mused, frowning. So Manus really found Jaune… by... himself…?

Wait… How _did_ Manus find Jaune?

"…Where is Ansel?" Ren questioned.

"South. To the frontier."

All the way to the southern _frontier_?

In less than a _week_?

 _Something's not right here. How was he so fast? He had to have taken a bullhead straight to the village… right?_

 _Then it means… Manus already knew Jaune was at Ansel? Since he directly went there… He knew, even though Scroll communication was not possible?_

Hm?

Wait, that... didn't make sense.

"How did you know?"

"Hm?"

"You directly went to Ansel. How did you know where to go?"

"Ah. That." Manus smiled. "Er... It's because I know him very well!"

Ren blinked. "...That's it?"

"That's it!" Manus repeated.

Ren frowned. "...But you came to Beacon firs-"

"Anyway!" Manus interrupted, obviously trying to change the subject. "Let's cut to the cheese!"

"What?" Ren blinked again.

"What?" Manus echoed.

"..."

"..."

There was an awkward moment as the two stared at each other confusedly.

"...To the chase." Ren eventually sighed. "The saying is ' _Let's cut to the chase_ ', Manus."

"Ah? Same thing." Manus shrugged.

... This guy. Why couldn't he talk properly?

Manus continued. "The point is: you have a semblance that could solve the whole situation." Manus nodded to Ren, "And with your help, Zone said he could overcome it, and grow from it. There is no need for others to see the pitiful state he is in right now."

Ren closed his eyes, sighing internally.

It was not the first time.

That someone sought him out for the properties of his semblance.

You would be surprised, how many people wished they could have supreme control over their emotions.

Ren knew from experience, that his semblance couldn't help with everything.

This was why Ren was not very vocal about his semblance. Potentially, people could start seeking him out for some type of special mental treatment. He had dealt with such things in the past.

But… this time…

This time was different.

"…I understand." Ren eventually opened his eyes and nodded. "I'll come with you."

His team was going to be upset, especially Nora. But apparently, there wasn't much choice, since Manus specifically went out of his way to corner Ren alone.

Manus blinked. "Really? I thought you would refuse."

"Before the holidays, I had already promised to help him should he need my assistance." Ren reminded him.

Manus' eyes narrowed. "No, that can't be it. What do you get out of this deal? Going with me so blindly like that, you're definitely hiding something. Aren't you?"

Ren frowned.

This guy was rather distrustful, huh.

Well, he was right, kind of.

"This is starting to affect our grades. If Jaune comes back to Vale, we'll all be relieved, and we'll be able to focus on our studies."

… _And Nora will stop crying_ , Ren added in his mind.

"…Ah, it's that kind of thing, I see." Manus realized, nodding to himself. "Of course. I forgot."

"Manus… I still have a couple of questions. How did you find Jaune in just a week? Ansel is far."

At that moments, Manus cracked his shoulders and swiftly deployed two giant white wings out of his back.

" _This_ is why." He said.

"…"

"When I'm serious, I can even be as fast as a bullhead!" he boasted with a childish grin.

Ren was astonished. In all of his life, he had never seen a Faunus with such huge wings.

Just one of these wings was already twice the size of his body!

"I made them bigger since I'll have to carry you," Manus explained, noticing his expression.

He could do that?!

"How convenient it must be for you… There really are amazing Faunus out there." Ren mused, amazed. "But... we should inform my and Jaune's teams before leaving."

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind." Manus refused. "Just send them a message when we're about to leave the CCT's range. I'm not allowed to be here. Jaune needs some time alone to be healed."

"A message? Fine, that works too." Ren allowed.

"Now... Climb on my back." He demanded as he knelt down and showed him his back.

"…Okay…" Ren breathed, impressed by the sheer size of the feathers, and positioned himself so that Manus gave him a piggy-back ride. "Be careful of the Atlas ships."

"All right. Don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you."

"I'd rather not falling at all..."

"You're missing out." Manus grinned.

With a powerful jump, Manus launched them into the sky and flapped his wings powerfully to increase their speed.

Ren barely managed to keep himself from screaming in panic as they flew just low enough to go under the radars of the Atlas fleet.

And just like that, Ren set out to join Jaune with Manus.

* * *

Manus was right.

He was about as fast as a bullhead. They would arrive at their destination within a day.

Just before leaving the CCT's communication range, they landed on the ground, so that Ren could send a short message to his team and team ABYS.

Of course, as they set out to finish their trip, Ren's scroll started buzzing like crazy until they got out of the CCT's range.

But let's not think about that right now...

* * *

 **Back at Beacon.**

Nora suddenly barged in team ABYS's dorm, followed closely by Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Ren and Manus found Jaune! They went to a village called Ansel!"

"Oh my god!"

"Finally some good news!"

"Everyone stay calm!" Nora ordered.

"What do we do?"

"Should we follow after him?"

"Let's get at bullhead!"

"I can call my sister to drop by!"

"Stay calm! Everyone calm down!" Nora repeated, her eyes dilating as Ruby and Pyrrha tried holding her down.

"You're the one needing to calm down!" Weiss replied dryly.

"Oh my god," Pyrrha gasped. "I think she took some coffee!"

"Hold her down!" Ruby called.

"Stay calm! EVERYONE STAY FUCKING CALM!" Nora exploded, blasting off Ruby and Pyrrha.

"WE ARE CALM!" Yang roared back.

"Shut the fuck up!" Cardin's voice screamed from the dorm above them.

"Haaa?" Yang groaned exaggeratedly much like a delinquent, and shouted back, glaring at the ceiling, "You watch your mouth, asshole!"

"Want us to break your legs?!" Nora shouted back.

"If it makes you shut your bitch mouth, then I'll take it!" The foolish man snarled.

"…"

"…"

To that, Nora and Yang exchanged an angry glance, nodded to each other and flexed their legs…

"No!" Ruby gasped at their expression. Too late, however.

 _BOOM!_

…With just that one message from Ren, the whole building descended into chaos.

* * *

 **Back with Ren.**

They finally arrived near a large manor at the top of a hill, in a nearby meadow.

"Ugh…" Ren had trouble standing on his own feet after such a fast flight. This was worse than Nora riding an Ursa. "Manus, Please… Never do that again…"

Ren was glad to find some steady ground for his feet. They'd been flying for hours, and Ren had been getting really cold up there in the air.

"What do you mean?" Manus tilted his head to the side. "That was fun."

 _This guy is going to get along with Nora just fine._ Ren noted, reminding himself to not let the two alone together in the future.

"Ren."

A voice called from within the forest.

"I'm sorry for troubling you this much."

Ren raised his head and squinted his eyes, trying to distinguish the man between the trees as he was stepping out.

Pure white skin, glowing red eyes. His hair had considerably paled too.

Physically, he almost looked like Manus.

But he had a mad look in his eyes, almost like he was haunted by some evil spirit.

"Jaune…" Ren breathed, and his eyes fell on Jaune's missing limb. "So it's true… Your arm. Everything. What happened?"

Jaune took a deep breath. "Tukson was attacked and… killed… I was there, I found his body... I nearly died too. But I'm okay now, more or less."

"It was a surgical attack." Manus specified, making Jaune throw him a confused look.

"...I guess it was, yeah."

"You don't look okay, Jaune," Ren said. "Your arm..."

"I may have lost my arm, but I could have died back there. In comparison, it's a small price to pay."

"I... suppose it's a good way to take it..." Ren admitted, uncertain, watching Jaune, who stepped forward.

"Ren, listen. I need you to teach me how to remain calm. After the attack, it has been getting worse and worse."

"…You don't seem that upset right now." Ren remarked.

"Because there are not many people around. But if there's a crowd I might go crazy."

… _What's this, some kind of Agoraphobia?_

Ren frowned. If what he was saying was true, avoiding cities would make sense. And the authorities, as well. Society always had trouble dealing with semblances with negative effects, resulting in a few unfortunate outcasts that generally avoided cities.

He stayed quiet for a bit as he considered what to say.

"So this is… some sort of relapse?" Ren asked.

"… It's a bit worse than that. Remember my ability to sense Grimm?" When Ren nodded, Jaune continued, "The truth is, it's not limited to Grimm. In a certain sense, I can sense humans, too. Something happened the other day, and since then, it has gone completely crazy. Overwhelming all my senses. I had completely lost control."

"I… see…"

It was true that some people _d_ _id_ become crazy after receiving an overwhelming quantity of sensory information to their brains.

Ren had experienced it himself when he had learned his Extrasensorial Aura Perception technique.

At that time, Ren had trouble dealing with the massive influx of sensory information.

Some people had a ' _sensory-type_ ' semblance, like Jaune.

When a powerful ' _sensory-type_ ' semblance is unlocked, the brain suffers a huge influx of information and is put under a lot of stress. There is always a period of adjustment.

In this case, Jaune himself went through a breakthrough with his semblance, which apparently caused him to flee populated areas.

And the cause of this breakthrough was probably the trauma related to the loss of his arm, along with his near-death experience.

It made sense.

"That's why you want to… sort it all out." Ren assumed.

"Yeah… I even ended up hurting people… Will you help me?"

If that truly was all there was to it… Then it was true that Ren's semblance would help to get him used to it, as it will alleviate the stress and put Jaune in complete control.

All of that was good, but...

"…Jaune. What about your arm?"

Jaune paused.

"What about it?" Jaune's expression tensed. "I told you it's gone."

"Yeah…" Ren winced. "But… Doesn't that bother you? All you've been talking about is your semblance... It's like your arm is not even important to you."

This guy seemed more concerned with his semblance than his arm.

No matter what, that lack of reaction didn't seem right. Shouldn't he be shocked? Suffering from some kind of PTSD?

"…"

Jaune looked down at his stump.

He looked tired, all of a sudden.

"…Ren…" He looked up to Ren, and hesitated, before taking a deep breath, "I… It's not... I am…"

"Never-mind." Ren shook his head. "I shouldn't have asked. There's no need to tell me everything. I understand."

Judging by his body language, it was a topic Jaune was absolutely not comfortable with.

Jaune's expression was tense, tired, worried, distressed.

…This guy just lost his arm.

Let's give this guy a break.

And go along with him nicely without being too nosey.

As his friend.

 _Take action, son._

"But…" Jaune tried to speak up, only for Ren to cut him.

"No, Jaune. I was wrong. You're taking all of this greatly." Ren stepped forward, engaging his Aura into his hand. "It's true that I am the best person you could ask advice to, regarding this kind of problem. I will help you. Let's get this over with. Everyone's worrying."

"…Ren!" Jaune widened his red eyes. "Thank you!"

* * *

And so, Ren started teaching Jaune the basics of self-control.

"I've already taught him the basics." Manus pointed out grumpily, observing them from a few meters away.

"Oh?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Manus crossed his arms proudly. "Things like making small operations in his head and view the world in a logical manner."

Ren face-palmed.

This guy was an idiot.

What did he think life was?

An equation?

"Sure, that works," Ren rolled his eyes. "If you want to turn him into a sociopath, that is."

Manus tilted his head to the side in confusion. "…Socio-what?"

"How about you go see your family?" Ren asked Jaune, not bothering to answer the ignorant guy next to them. "With my semblance, I can calm you down if you get overwhelmed."

"N-no way… I don't want to hurt anyone…"

Ren frowned as he looked at the regretful expression on Jaune's face.

… _I see. Even his family, huh? It must have been tough._

This guy seemed quite anxious and stressed… In that case, it'll be difficult for him to relax.

"I'm telling you I will stop you if you lose control." Ren insisted. "So it doesn't hurt to try… Trust me, seeing your family will provide something that neither I or Manus can do for you."

"No! I don't want to."

"Don't be stubborn… With me by your side, you can afford to risk it. I'll calm you down."

"I know that... But still!" Jaune shook his head stubbornly.

"Don't you want to go back?" Ren questioned. "Jaune. This is _your_ home. What's there to be afraid of?"

"…I…" Jaune hesitated.

There was a silence.

Ren let him gather his thoughts, sensing he needed some time.

"…Whilst saying nothing, I left my home and my family." Jaune eventually declared.

"All the way to Vale, and Beacon. I got there. At that time… The day I left, I turned into a hopeless, sniveling mess as soon as the sun went down, you know.

All this time, I've heard a small voice in my head, telling me to hurry and go back home.

I imagined the familiar atmosphere of my home, the wonderful smell of dinner… All the while I was traveling through the rain and night.

Even when something unexpected happened and I had an accident,"

Jaune glanced at Manus, who was looking flabbergasted by Jaune's monologue.

From his confused, lost expression, it seemed Manus couldn't understand what Jaune was talking about.

"Even then, I didn't go back home, even though I was tired of being stubborn and filled with doubts.

I was really uncertain. I thought, this is too much, I really should apologize to my family right away… and go home.

Even now, I really wanna go home. But…"

Jaune fell quiet, looking down at his body.

"It's been so hard to leave, you know. If I go home now, will I be able to leave?

And I'm not even the same person anymore. So maybe, once I get there, it won't feel like home anymore.

And if I come back in this condition, what are they going to say...? Probably something like ' _I told you so_ '. I don't want to hear that... I really, really don't want to hear that.

I want to keep the memories of my wonderful home intact and hold them dear in my heart. I don't want them to be warped by this… by this… By all of this."

 _By your semblance,_ Ren assumed in his mind as Jaune fell silent again.

To be honest, Ren had trouble understanding what he was talking about.

"…If my parents were alive, I wouldn't hesitate to go home." Ren said, making Jaune freeze.

"…"

"I would go home and hug my mother and father."

"..."

Ren stepped forward and pat his shoulder, letting his Aura flow into his body.

Jaune widened his eyes, finally relaxed. "This… This is…!"

"Now, come on." Ren offered him his hand. "With me here, it will definitely feel the same as you remember. Even if you've left that home without saying anything, if you go now, and say sorry as soon as possible… You'll still make it in time for dinner. Wouldn't that be great?"

Jaune looked at his hand for a moment, before grasping it, and Ren pulled him up.

 _Heavy._ Ren noted as they started walking to the Arc manor. _After losing an arm, he should not be this heavy…_ _He's not even wearing his armor._ _Did he gain muscle?_

Jaune remained still for a moment.

Ren gave him a stern push on his back since he seemed to need it. "Let's go."

Slowly, they started walking towards the back of the Arc mansion, while Ren toned down his Aura gradually.

A hand suddenly grabbed Ren's arm.

"This is a bad idea!" Manus seethed to him.

"Why? I think that's what Jaune needs right now." Ren said.

"You don't understand! In his current condition… He won't be able to-"

"That's why I'm here," Ren replied sternly.

"And what happens when you run out of Aura? What happens if your semblance isn't enough?"

"I have full confidence in my semblance," Ren assured, trying not to think about it. "That won't happen."

"How do you know for sure! What if we can't hold him back? You don't know what you're dealing with, Ren. This is too risky, way too risky!"

"J-Jaune?" A voice gasped in front of them.

Too late.

They had already arrived in the garden.

Jaune's mother already saw him, making them freeze in their tracks.

At the same time, Ren carefully removed his semblance from Jaune's body, albeit staying ready.

"A-ah…" Jaune's eyes glowed red.

"Oh my goodness!" His mother hurried towards him and hugged him. "My baby boy! What happened to you? It's okay now, sweetie, it's okay."

The mother started crying as she repeated the same words over and over, " _It's okay_." " _You're safe._ " and such.

Though Jaune's body was shaking, it seemed he was not doing anything rash… So Ren saw no reason to use his semblance.

Jaune even opened his mouth, and managed to say with difficulty:

"I'm... sorry. I'm... fine..."

His mother tightened her hug around him, before stepping back to look into his eyes.

As Jaune's mother was examining every part of Jaune's body anxiously, Manus was watching the situation perplexedly beside Ren.

"Eh? He's not getting angry? Why? His eyes even turned back to _blue_! How?"

As Ren observed the scene, he noticed that Jaune's eyes had indeed turned back to blue.

And his hair was going back to its usual shade of blonde…

What kind of Faunus could do that? Manus and Jaune sure were exceptional...

"…Or is it the same kind of thing as Yang…? Eyes reddening and hair brightening." Ren muttered to himself, as Manus continued panicking beside him.

"How, how is that possible! Just a few days ago he was barely holding himself back…"

Manus was completely lost, it seemed, as the mother hugged her son again, muttering calming words.

Ren smiled, watching the scene. "Very simple, Manus. This is the kind of power a mother has on her child. It's only natural." He explained to him.

"Ah? So... it's a human thing…?"

"What are you talking about? Do you not remember the feeling of your own mother?" Ren asked curiously.

"Mother?" He tilted his head to the side. "No, I don't have a family. I was alone until I met Jaune."

So that guy was an orphan, and had been alone by himself all his life?

Ren's heart clenched itself, and he felt a sudden surge of sympathy towards Manus.

* * *

 **With Manus**

What…

How…

Why…?

Manus was incredibly confused as he watched the whole Arc family gather around Zone.

Well, actually, it was only three sisters and their mother. The rest seemed to be missing somewhere else.

And they started exchanging apologies and hugs, Zone doing his best to put on a smile and reassure them… without a care in the world.

How?

How could he hold back? He shouldn't be sane right now!

Where was the Zone who had killed innocent people just to satisfy his urges? The Zone who started a bloody crusade against the White Fang?

Why didn't he feel the killing intent, the Grimm instinct?

He was not distracted… He definitely knew he was surrounded by humans, so he must be feeling it… yet he somehow managed to remain calm.

That was… That was great. Incredible, even. Yet another miracle only humans could perform.

Well, Manus could do it easily too after a while, but it hadn't even been two weeks for Zone!

No matter what, that learning rate is just too fast! If he continued at this rhythm, he would be able to grow back his arm in no time!

"…Incredible." Manus muttered to himself, watching the family usher Zone inside the house, urging him to rest.

Manus followed after them, watching as one of the sisters started crying and hugging Zone for no reason.

Jeez, why was this one crying? There was no reason to cry.

"M-Mr. Angel!"

Cherry suddenly called him and bowed her head.

"Y-you did it! You said you would find him and bring him back, and you really did it!"

"I did." Manus nodded warily to the emotional girl. "What's your point?"

"...Thank you."

"…?"

What's this now?

This was getting annoying!

 _I really want to kill you, you know? Don't get close._

"Manus."

Manus raised his head, finding Zone's mother bowing her head in his direction.

"You managed to find my son." She had tears in her eyes, even though Zone had made sure to appear strong and smiling in front of them. "Even though… Well… We're very grateful… how can we repay you?"

Praise from Zone's mother!

A warm feeling spread in Manus' chest.

What is this? Pride?

"…I found him, but he came back on his own." Manus retorted.

"That's… not true, I would have… stayed lost… if you hadn't found me… Ma...nus." Zone pointed out.

It seemed he had some trouble speaking. Struggling to pronounce basic words.

...Ren. Isn't it bad?

"It's true." Ren nodded along, watching Zone's current state carefully.

 _I did find him… But I certainly didn't want him to go back here._ Manus mused. _He came here on his own._

"Ah, let me make…" Zone gripped his head, his eyes reddening. "L-let me make… Urgh…"

"…?"

"Jaune?"

"B-bro!"

"… The presentations." Zone finished laboriously as Ren touched his arm to calm him down with his semblance. "Let me make… the presentations."

It seemed he still had difficulties maintaining constant control… But he was definitely improving!

It was like he had finally jumped from a sinking ship into a violent sea, and struggled to maintain his head above the water, while Ren was like a life preserver.

"Dear, you should lie down a little." Zone's mother suggested. "Y-you seem tired..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Zone refused gently, offering another smile, "Well, as fine as I can be with one arm... haha."

Manus would have probably laughed if he wasn't so worried that Zone might start slaughtering his own family at any moment.

"Haaa… Nevermind…" Zone sighed after noticing no one was laughing, "The two gentlemen here, are my friends Ren and Manus. Ren is one of my classmates at Beacon, and Manus…Uh…" Zone hesitated, "… Manus is a friend I met on my way to Vale."

"Nice to meet you." Ren nodded.

As gazes fell on him, Manus realized he had to say something. So he imitated Ren.

"Nice... to meet you," Manus said through his teeth.

Zone continued. "Ren, Manus, this is my wonderful mother."

"H-hello…" The mother flushed. "Thank you for looking after my son..."

Zone continued. "Cherry. My youngest sister."

Cherry smiled and gave them a nod.

"The twins, Viride and Violet."

Viride waved cordially, while another identical girl did the same.

"And…" Zone blinked. "Uh… Azure? Where's Azure?"

"Still upstairs, I suppose…" Zone's mother sighed. "Azure!" She called loudly, making everyone wince. "Get down there! Jesus, this girl is tiring me."

"It's fine…" Zone frowned, waving his hand.

"Haa… Jaune, honey… What are you going to do now…?" His mother lamented, all over him again. "I'm glad you're not depressed over your arm… but you're taking this too lightly..."

"I _was_ in bad shape...! But-" Jaune started but was interrupted.

"Did you see even a doctor?" Cherry asked.

"Mom's right." Viride nodded. "You should go to your room and lay down to rest!"

"Ye-yeah!" Violet nodded along, "I promise we won't prank you this time!"

"Well... Okay…! If you're all so adamant on it." Zone reluctantly accepted, despite not needing any rest whatsoever.

 _You can refuse, Zone, you know? You don't need rest. This is a waste of time…_

"Well, Manus, Ren. We are in your debt." The mother smiled at them. "This is not something we can ever repay you for... but at least let us treat you for dinner."

"If it's not too much trouble…" Ren scratched his head, a bit embarrassed.

"No." Manus refused bluntly, making the mother blink. "I don't need to eat."

 _Smack!_

Zone had smacked him on the head. "What was that, Manus?"

"I-I mean, of course, I would like to stay." Manus rectified, rubbing the back of his head as Zone glared at him.

That was some strength he had in his left arm. Zone had definitely not been that strong before.

"What would you like to eat?" The mother continued. "You are our guests. Any favorite food?"

"Souls." Manus answered. "I love souls-"

 _Smack!_

"Aouch!" Manus winced in pain again as Zone glared at him. "Uh… I mean, uh…? Th-that was a joke! Haha!"

"Hmph…" Zone rolled his eyes. "Manus isn't used to talking with people, so he doesn't pick up on social cues. Please forgive him... And don't prank him, Violet."

"No promises." The girl commented though Manus could tell she was more concerned with Zone than anything else.

"There's nothing to forgive." Manus protested. "I didn't say anything wron-"

 _Smack!_

"I-I mean… My apologies." Manus rectified as Violet giggled.

It was the first smile on their faces. It was about time, their negative emotions had been a bit too tasty for Manus until now.

"You two seem awfully close…" The mother remarked, watching them curiously.

"Yes. We used to be even closer," Manus revealed.

"Eh? Closer?"Violet repeated.

"A lot closer." Manus nodded. "But we broke up."

"Eeeeh?" Violet blushed, widening her eyes.

"The separation was painful…" Manus sighed.

 _Smack!_

"Goddammit Manus! Can't you even answer one question right?" Zone snapped.

"But Zone, what was I supposed to say to that one?" Manus protested.

"Ugh, just…" Zone covered his face tiredly. "Just don't say anything, for now, it'll be easier." He sighed, looking down at his dirty clothes. "I haven't showered in a while… How do I smell?"

"Through your nose," Manus answered.

 _Smack!_

"Aouch." Manus sighed.

"Ewww… Stop joking around, you smell really bad!" Virid grimaced after sniffing her brother. "I think you need rest more than anything, but you should still take a shower before going to bed… Will you need any help with that?"

"Wh-what are you talking about!" Zone shook his head wildly. "Of course, I don't need any help…!"

"Are you sure…?" Violet asked.

"Yes! I'm sure!"

At that moment, the stairs creaked under someone's step.

The last sister was finally walking down the stairs.

Just as she came into view, Manus winced at the constant leak of negative emotions she was releasing.

She was the one that Manus had sensed back when he first had entered the house. A beacon of negativity.

"Jaune! You're here… Y-your arm…!"

Manus readied himself as he watched the walking calamity approach the group hesitantly.

Blonde hair and blue eyes hidden behind giant glasses that covered half her face, this girl was a disaster for Zone.

If it's her, Zone will definitely lose it!

But, no…

While Zone did wince, and his eyes flickered back to red for a short moment, he was still able to control himself…

"U-umm..." Azure hesitated for a moment, apparently unsure what to do, before she threw her arms around him, blushing. "I-I don't know what to say... But, uh, s-stay strong!"

...Huh? What was this damn human saying?

Grrr...

"...You haven't changed at all, Azure." Zone smiled.

…Zone, how could you smile like that?

That girl, that sisters of yours, she's all fake.

She was worrying and exchanging kind words with him, but the negative emotions never went away.

In other words, she was putting up a front! Don't trust that girl, Zone!

"…I was depressed for a while," Zone was explaining to Azure as his whole family listened to him. "But… I kinda cheered up. All of you, listen!" He proclaimed, doing his best to put on a brave smile, "I won't let the loss of my arm get in my way! I will work even harder!"

"Bravo!" Viride clapped her hands, moved.

Manus noticed that Zone's mother didn't seem pleased with the idea, her negative emotions spiking even more.

"…Jaune…" Azure gaped and smiled. "Y-you've become so strong…!"

"You have no idea. What about you, are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yes," Azure blushed shyly, "I, uh... I'm doing fine."

 _See?_

 _She's lying! Zone, your sister is lying to you!_

"Are you sure?" Zone insisted, worried.

"Of course?" Azure blinked, "You're the one needing rest, Jaune... A-ah, we should all leave you alone so you can have some peace… and rest..."

And just like that, Azure fled the conversation and hurried back to her room, not without tripping on her own feet and nearly falling down the stairs.

 _Good. Stay away, or I'll end up killing you._ Manus thought darkly.

* * *

 **With Jaune**

Hello, hello, Jaune Arc here~

It's been a while~

Jaune Arc finally got resurrected~!

Today, Jaune will present you a very nice room he just got into~!

The atmosphere was cozy and familiar, and he was lying on a warm bed…

In a corner was a desk with an old computer, to which were connected two video-game consoles.

Next to it was a closet full of Jaune's favorite hoodies, as well as a shelf filled with books about heroes and fairy tales and such.

On the walls were posters of his favorite games and shows. Beside to his bed, a picture of his dear siblings sat on a small table.

The window was opened but the outside wasn't noisy like in the city. He could just hear the birds singing.

The aroma of dinner getting cooked was rising nicely from the kitchen downstairs, making its way and enveloping the house in a wonderful smell.

Yes… it was... a great room.

Better than the Malachite apartments, or Beacon's infirmary, or his team's dorms, or even Ebony's house…

Out of every room, this one was the best!

Hah. It was only natural!

It was _his_ bedroom, after all! His good old bedroom!

So, of course, it was perfect!

Except… for a little detail.

"Gah! Take this!" Manus cursed at the screen, pounding the buttons of a controller, dressed in one of his hoodies.

"Hmph." Ren merely hummed and calmly continued to push the buttons expertly.

The both of them were sat on the ground, leaning against his bed, playing a video-game.

"…Hey Manus, if you're gonna wear that, you better not deploy your wings, okay?" Jaune lectured Manus. "It was hard to get it, I even had to buy fifty boxes of marshmallow flakes pop, so don't tear it apart, okay?"

Manus' clothes were from Tukson's apartment, and it had been about time for a change, so Jaune had to lend him one of his coolest hoodies.

"A-ah!" Manus gasped at the video-game.

"Manus! Do you hear me!"

"Okay, okay!" Manus nodded immediately, before gasping. "Ah! You betrayed me! Aaaaaaah!"

Manus screamed in pain as if he was physically hurt by the death of his character in the video-game.

"…Manus, stop it." Jaune rolled his eyes. "You're too into it!"

"…Haaa!" Manus came back to his senses and threw the controller far away from him. "I don't want to play this anymore! You traitor!"

"That's the point of the game," Ren explained calmly with an evil smirk.

"…You're weird, I can't sense your intentions at all… But I get it now." Manus nodded. "The next time we play together I'll make sure to betray you."

"If you say it so openly there's no point," Ren explained calmly. "You have to be sneaky about it."

…Jaune should definitely feel a bit anxious about Ren teaching Manus how to betray people, right?

Nah…

Jaune sighed as he leaned back into his pillow.

While his family had been relieved to see him, they still wanted him to stay in bed all day to rest, as they were all hurt by the sight of his severed arm.

Even though he had made sure to appear fine, and while they seemed to be smiling along with him, their negative emotions were still quite high after seeing him.

However, Jaune really didn't need any rest.

Though he supposed this way, he could focus on his self-control.

With both Manus and Ren here in the same room, the risk of losing control of himself was basically non-existent.

Manus helped him with his Grimm side, while Ren helped him with his human side.

It was the perfect combination of teachers!

Ren's suggestion of reuniting with his family had surprisingly not backfired.

It was the kind of move that Jaune and Manus, being part-Grimm, would never have thought of. Being completely human, Ren offered a point of view different from theirs, a more emphatic approach.

Additionally, even if Jaune lost control, Ren's semblance would snap him back to reality in the blink of an eye.

Overall… The operation ' _get Ren to help_ ' was an immense success!

Jaune was confident he would soon be able to walk freely into Ansel in a couple of days, and even go back to Vale by the end of the week!

"U-um..."

A disheveled blonde girl with blue eyes and giant glasses peeked shyly through the door.

At the same time, a stream of negative emotions rushed to him, making Jaune wince.

It was not the usual spikes, but rather a constant stream leaking out.

"S-sorry to bother you, bro... Er... Dinner's ready." Azure said through the interstice.

"Ah, okay." Jaune nodded awkwardly.

She closed the door and left.

"She's something else… I don't like her at all." Manus commented before Jaune smacked him on the head.

"Aouch!"

It was a habit that Jaune had gotten used to now.

Every time Manus said something stupid or inappropriate, he would get smacked on the head. That way, he would learn social interactions faster.

"You don't like anyone." Jaune retorted, rolling his eyes. "Don't badmouth my sister. Azure is the cutest."

"Hmm? What about your youngest sister?" Ren asked, "Isn't she your only little sister?"

"Cherry is very mature, so... Well, she's not actually very cute," Jaune explained. "Cherry is a very practical person with a strong sense of justice, and could even beat my ass back in the day."

" _What_!" Manus gasped, shocked. "That little human... Let's kil-"

 _Smack!_

"Ugh..." Manus winced.

"But... Isn't your sister Azure older than you?" Ren pointed out, already used to Jaune smacking Manus' head and ignoring whatever he said.

"Two years. So what?" Jaune pouted.

"Well..."

"You'll understand when you come to know her," Jaune said.

"They both seem annoying to me." Manus shrugged.

"Hmm…" Ren mused. "Well... Your sister Azure definitely seemed... somewhat unhappy to me."

"That's for sure..." Jaune sighed as he thought back to his sister.

Azure Arc.

Out of everyone Jaune met so far, she was the one with the most unsettling negative emotions.

Adam Taurus' spite?

Neo's bloodthirst?

Torchwick's wickedness?

Cardin's assholeness?

None of them was anything quite like Azure's negative emotions.

All of those were ' _spikes_ ' which meant they weren't constantly there.

Adam Taurus could be generous to his fellow comrades,

Neo could be kind, loving and sensual,

Torchwick could be witty and funny,

and Cardin acted friendly to the people he respected.

Azure... was just, nearly constantly screwed up. There was not a moment of respite in her head. Sometimes, it was weakened a little, but that was all.

How to describe it? Frustration? Hopelessness? Fear? Self-hatred? Or a mix of all of those? Jaune still wasn't very good at identifying negative emotions. But it didn't matter.

In fact, because of her mere presence in the house, Jaune was able to progress much more quickly in his self-control training. Azure provided him with some of the worst emotions in a constant stream.

What was perhaps the most unsettling was that she seemed completely fine from an outside perspective, smiling and answering everyone's questions politely, although she did seem a little too shy for her age.

However, Jaune only found it unsettling because he could sense her negative emotions.

He wouldn't even be aware of it if he wasn't part-Grimm.

So in the end, he couldn't say much…

He was only now noticing it... After how many years?

Jaune's heart clenched.

How long… How long had she been like this?

* * *

 **Later**

Ren, Manus, Jaune, and his family were having a family dinner.

Jaune's mother had offered to help Jaune with his food, which he had refused valiantly, focusing on eating with one hand only.

As for Manus, he quickly got the hang of using cutlery and ate food for the first time.

At his first bite, he had frozen completely for a couple seconds, before he widened his eyes and continued to eat carefully. he was very methodical with his movements.

Naturally, Jaune's sisters started questioning him about his life at Beacon, which he was happy to describe - leaving out the parts where he nearly died several times and telling a couple of Yang's jokes. He wanted to make sure they knew he was okay, so he tried his best to smile for them.

And, after a while...

"Soooo… Ren and Manus…" Violet leaned forward, over her plate."How old are you two handsomes?"

"Oh, here we go." Viride rolled her eyes.

Violet was still as desperate as ever when it came to finding a boyfriend.

Although she wasn't pranking Jaune for once, so that was great.

To Violet's question, Ren and Manus both answered stoically.

"I'm seventeen years old," Ren answered.

"I'm seven months old," Manus said.

 _Smack!_

"Sorry." Manus winced in pain as Jaune glared at him, his one hand raised in a threatening manner. "I meant, I'm, uh… I'm eighteen years old?"

"Ah, you're a bit younger than me," Violet commented as if she'd been expecting it.

In reality, Violet had no idea what she was doing. The heart of men was a mystery to her that she was still trying to understand.

Some might even argue that Violet was worse with boys than Jaune was with girls.

"...But we should definitely hang out sometime." Violet continued and proposed: "I bet it would be a lot of fun! How about it?"

"Violet…" Jaune sighed.

"What?" Violet grinned.

If this was her way to prank him... she was going to be disappointed.

"I'm afraid I haven't come to have fun," Ren said cordially. "I have to stay by Jaune's side, for now, I'm sorry."

This guy… This smooth guy, he's definitely used to rejecting girls. That bastard...!

Violet turned to Manus, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hm?" Manus blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah!" Violet winked. "Let's hang out!"

"What? Why would I hang out with you? Seems like a waste of time."

 _Oof._

Violet visibly recoiled under the harsh words, while Jaune sniggered happily and Cherry whistled. "Wooow, now that's what I call a rejection!"

Violet sighed. "Damn, the good ones are always unreachable." She glared at Jaune who was still chuckling. "And stop laughing, you little-!"

"Aw, aw, aw. I'm injured, you can't push me around!" Jaune brandished his stump like a weapon.

"A-ah, sorry!" Violet backed off immediately, her negative emotions spiking wildly.

Jaune winced. "H-hey, I'm kidding. I'm fine, you know."

"R-right…" Violet averted her eyes awkwardly.

Her negative emotions stayed high.

Jaune was making huge efforts to be strong, but his sisters still felt bad.

"You shouldn't joke around about this." Jaune's mother lectured him. "Everyone is feeling bad for you. Of course, we would be considerate."

"S-sorry…"

His mother's eyes softened, "There is no need to be sorry, dear."

"Just don't joke about your arm," Viride remarked. "No one's gonna laugh."

"Of course…"

There was a silence as his family watched him struggle with his food with only one hand.

"More importantly, Ren..." Violet turned back to Ren. "Are you single?"

Ren coughed on his food as Violet continued to question him relentlessly.

…Screw that guy. Seriously? First Ebony, now Violet? Grrr…

Though Jaune had to admit Ren had been immensely helpful to his recovery, not complaining about anything and staying patient like a saint.

Yes, Ren was… Ren was a good friend. Very reliable.

…All right.

 _Ren, you have my benediction…_ Jaune mused quietly as he munched on his food, watching their interaction like a Nevermore watching his preys. _Whoever he chooses, Ebony or Violet, I won't interfere._

…

Hmm? Nora? Who's that?

"Maybe you shouldn't ask two guys out for a date at the same time," Ren recommended.

"G-good point…" Violet laughed awkwardly.

"Why not?" Manus frowned. "Isn't it better if it's on the same date?"

"No, Manus." Ren sighed just like he would sigh at Nora. "No. It's not." He turned to Violet. "And you shouldn't continue questioning people even after you were rejected." He continued mercilessly. "People will find you annoying."

"Sh-shut up!" Violet, despite being five years older, blushed bright red in embarrassment. "I know- I know I'm bad at this, okay?"

"I'm just saying," Ren said.

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe it," Cherry mumbled.

"What was that?" Violet pointed a threatening fork towards her sister.

"N-nothing!"

As the two started bickering, Viride nudged his elbow. "Hey, hey, Jaune…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Your friend…"

Jaune turned his eyes to the other man at the table – if he could even be considered a man.

He widened his eyes. "Manus! Don't _lick_ the damn plate!"

"Hm?" Manus froze in the middle of his licking, sauce all over his face. "Why not, it's a waste."

"Haaa, Manus." Jaune sighed. "Just… Wipe your face, it's all dirty."

Manus proceeded to wipe his face with his hands, which did a poor job, before starting to lick his hands.

 _Goddammit, Manus… Not in front of my family!_

"Stop it!"

"B-but…" Manus tried to protest.

"No, no, no. It's bad manners." Jaune lectured, giving Manus a tissue to wipe his hands. "You've got to adapt to the customs, Manus."

"Okay…" Manus sighed. "This is hard..."

"Mr. Angel, I've finished my plate!" Cherry grinned, sliding her plate to him. "You can lick it if you want~!"

"No!" Jaune exclaimed. "Cherry, don't teach him weird stuff!"

"Haaa…" Jaune's mom sighed as she watched the three wiping off an imaginary tear. "I feel like you finally understand my pain, Jauney, sweetie… Raising children sure is tough…"

"Finally a bit more life in this house." Viride nodded along.

 _Crrrr!_

With the loud noise of a chair sliding on the floor, Azure had stood up.

"U-um, sorry...! Th-thanks for the meal..."

She left the table and went back to her room upstairs.

…What's wrong with her?

"Humans," Manus commented, getting a glare from Jaune and confused looks from the others.

* * *

 **That evening**

"Why is your sister oozing negativity, Zone?"

Jaune paused.

He, Manus and Ren were about to sleep. Since Jaune was still fighting his urges, it was best that Manus and Ren stayed with him.

"Manus. That's not appropriate." Ren frowned.

Even Ren had taken to teach Manus some manners, as it was rather tiring for Jaune to handle alone. He really needed a hand... quite literally.

"No, it's okay…" Jaune waved his hand reassuringly, thinking about his sister's stream of negative emotions.

The presence of Azure made this training all the more difficult, yet at the same time, all the more effective.

… _What am I thinking? I should be trying to help her, not reap the benefits._

Jaune shook his head, diffusing the thoughts. "Well… I have an idea of what it might be. She's my sister after all."

"But you don't know for sure," Manus noted.

Jaune sighed, looked at Manus and Ren, and took a deep breath.

"I have seven sisters." He began, "You only met five of them: Cherry, Azure, Violet, Viride, and Ebony.

The two you didn't meet yet are Saphron and Onyx."

"...I remember Ebony mentioned Onyx one time," Manus nodded. "But how does that-"

"Shut up and listen, Manus. You asked for it, dammit, so now you listen."

"O-okay…"

"Now…Out of all of us eight siblings, four left the house.

Ebony went to pursue her dream to become a cop in Vale,

Onyx went to study to become an attorney in Mistral,

Saphron left... as soon as she could, for Argus.

And I myself left for my own dream to become a Huntsman."

Jaune paused, breathing softly. This was the part he didn't like to talk about.

"While Ebony and I left without mom and dad's approval, Saphron and Onyx, on the other hand, were provided with financial support as well as a contact network to work with and facilitate their accommodation.

Meanwhile, Ebony was left on her own, going as far as staying homeless for a couple of weeks in Vale. I would have also been in bad shape, had I not met Manus... and Tukson. Bless him."

Jaune paused, taking a moment to recollect himself.

"Why the difference of treatment?" Manus asked curiously.

"Well…

Becoming an attorney or running after your girlfriend, those things are okay. Not risky. Mistral and Argus are pretty safe. Therefore, mom and dad supported them.

However, becoming a cop or a huntsman? _That_ was a no-no."

"Because you would be risking your life?" Ren assumed.

"Exactly." Jaune nodded. "I mean… That's what they say. To them, I guess the job is too dangerous.

My father, in particular, I think he has seen some _ba_ _aa_ _d_ things during his huntsman days, and doesn't want his children to experience the same thing. So to discourage us, they didn't support us at all. Probably hoping we would settle for a simpler job.

I don't blame them. I understand they're trying to protect us."

"But you still left…" Ren muttered.

"I still left." Jaune leaned back, sighing.

"That's why you didn't want to come back home..." Ren realized. "Because it was already hard enough for you to leave... Without any support of your family."

"That, and admittedly... I didn't really want to face my parents..." Jaune scratched his head in embarrassment. "Though Mom hasn't said anything yet... I'm glad, but that's not going to last."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Manus commented. "If they don't want to support their kids, then so be it."

Jaune grimaced. "The big deal is, their decision backfired because both Ebony and I left home without saying anything. We could have died by just traveling to Vale. Hell, if you hadn't saved me from that Beowolf that day, Manus, I would have died."

"That's how you two met?" Ren asked.

"Something like that." Jaune nodded.

"How is that a big deal?" Manus tilted his head in confusion.

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune looked at Manus. This guy…

"Their decision didn't backfire at all, Zone." Manus pointed out, "It was _your_ decision to leave this house, not theirs. So it's your fault if you die. And you knew it."

Jaune blinked. "I didn't know it... I was naive! I didn't know anything about the world. I didn't think I could die on my way to Vale!"

"You didn't know, and yet you left?" Manus threw his arms in the air, basically giving up on understanding Jaune's actions.

Jaune continued, a bit hurt by this lack of understanding. "And, uh… I couldn't just stay in this house closed off the world! I had dreams too, you know!"

"And so does your sister Azure." Ren realized.

"Yeah. Or at least that's what I'm guessing. If the current situation persists, I'm worried she might leave on her own too. I don't know how long she's been like this."

"I see…"

Jaune sighed. "The only thing is, I thought that whatever she wanted to do, mom and dad would support it, but that doesn't seem to be the case… which means…"

"It's probably a vocation involving risks." Ren finished, already grasping the situation clearly. "Something difficult to accomplish that your parents don't approve of. I see…"

"Yeah… That's probably what it is." Jaune nodded.

The three of them hummed contemplatively at the situation.

"…Well, let's sleep for now." Jaune decided. "You're both probably tired from the trip."

"Actually, I-"

"Just sleep, Manus." Jaune cut him. "Or… try to. Good night."

"Good night." Ren echoed and closed the lights.

"Good night…" Manus sighed.

* * *

 **That night.**

...Naturally neither Manus or Jaune were able to sleep.

Jaune, in particular, was haunted by his family's negative emotions, who didn't seem to be sleeping much either.

 _Sniff… sniff…_

Because of his enhanced hearing, a sound reached his ears.

It was his mother.

His mother was crying.

Jaune's heart clenched. He wanted to get up and go hug her.

But her cries were too quiet to warrant anything. He shouldn't be able to hear them, so he couldn't do anything.

 _Sniff… Uuu…_

"…"

It wasn't just mom. His sisters also leaked plenty of negativity.

"..."

With negativity, came the desire to kill.

Jaune hated that.

That night, Jaune was not able to get any sleep… But he promised himself one thing.

 _I have to be strong. I have to make her, no, make all of them understand that I'll be completely okay. That won't feel so awful anymore. Even though…_

"…Haaa…" Jaune released a soft, quiet sigh in the silent night.

… _I'm tired of this secret… I'm tired of lying… Why can't I just tell the truth for once…?_

Hiding everything was becoming more and more heavy for him.

* * *

 **With Manus**

 _Ugh…_

 _I can't sleep..._

 _Why is the crying of this woman making me so uncomfortable?_

 _I want her to stop... It's hurting me._

 _..._

 _I know!_

Manus closed his eyes and modified his ears so that he became deaf.

 _Easy_. Manus smirked to himself.

* * *

Days passed.

All in all, Ren, Manus and Jaune spent peaceful days in the Arc manor.

The 'training' to control his killing urges went very well. All because of Ren and Manus… and Azure, though she didn't know it.

Jaune did not know how to handle the situation with Azure. So he preferred to wait until he was fully recovered before trying anything.

Ren's semblance wouldn't be useful either since she seemed fully in control of herself. Ren couldn't make emotions disappear, just mask them so that one could control himself fully.

As Jaune continued to focus on his self-control, time passed...

* * *

 **One day**

"What are you reading, Mr. Angel?" Cherry asked Manus one day.

"It's a book on human psychology," Manus answered. "Your mother lent it to me. So I have the right to read it." He declared as if he was talking to a judge at a court.

"Okay, okay." Cherry chuckled, raising her hands in a calming way. "So you're interested in that stuff… Child psychology? Why are you looking at that stuff?"

"They say the first years are always the most important for the development of a child," Manus said. "I want to know more."

"Why? Do you have a baby or something?" Cherry asked.

"No reason." Manus lied. "I'm just curious…"

 _I'm the baby here. I'm seven months old._

* * *

 **Another day.**

Manus was bored as he watched Zone and Ren talk with his sisters Viride and Violet.

Did Zone really live like this for seventeen years? Impossible. No way. Too boring!

There was nothing to do in this mansion!

It's like jail!

Yes, like a jail…

Manus eyes trailed over on the only person who he knew felt as bad, at the end of the garden, lying down.

Her name was… Azure, right.

Always be proactive, Manus thought.

Might as well practice his social skills.

Manus approached the young girl.

"Azure." He called. "What are you doing?"

"...A-ah... W-well, um..."

"I want to know." Manus insisted. "This is… drawing… right?"

What a useless hobby…

She sighed. "Yes. I... I like to draw when I'm having a bad day."

"…But… you draw every day." Manus pointed out.

"…"

"Does that mean all your days are bad?" Manus continued. "Why don't you do something about it instead of wasting your time drawing?"

"…"

"…"

…Manus still had a lot to learn about social interaction.

* * *

 **With Jaune, One night.**

…

…

…

…

Jaune opened his eyes.

"This is…"

The dark, apocalyptic wasteland, covered in swamps, with the purple crystals growing everywhere and the red sky.

What was this place called again?

"Finally."

Jaune turned to the voice and instantly recognized the woman.

"Salem...!" He gasped, instantly feeling the weight of her gaze upon his soul.

"You do not sleep much, boy." She observed. "Hardly surprising, I suppose. I was the same myself."

 _Oh._ Jaune realized. So _I finally managed to fall asleep. That's why I'm here?_

 _Am I going to end up here every time I sleep?_

Salem's eyes narrowed on him, making him flinch backward. "No matter. We don't have much time, the connection is weakening."

Jaune nodded, listening intently. He didn't know what connection there was, but right now he felt compelled to listen to this terrifying woman.

"Look, boy."

She waved her hand to the apocalyptic sky.

In the sky, was a massive, giant gate.

What was this gate doing here? There was no gate before.

Behind the gate, something dark was trying to come through, dark fumes leaking through the interstices.

The gate was locked with shining, white chains and lock, which were emitting ethereal fumes.

 _My Aura_ , Jaune recognized immediately.

"As you can see... You have managed to hold back the darkness." Salem continued. "Somewhat impressive. But take heed, youngster. It will break free soon enough."

"So that's what this gate means?"

"This is just what you are picturing your inner self as. There is no gate, nor chains or lock. Just your belief."

"..."

Jaune was confused. What do you mean, there was no gate? There clearly was a gate right above their heads. And Jaune didn't imagine it.

As he was trying to make sense of this mess, Salem continued. "Our connection is weakening because you are hiding from your true nature." She explained, a black orb materializing momentarily in her palm before the orb evaporated on its own. Truly, this ' _darkness_ ' was struggling to survive in this space. "We cannot even have a proper fight anymore. You have changed, boy. You're no longer as strong as when we first met."

Jaune bowed his head. "…It's fine. If I'm not strong."

Salem scoffed. "You have made a grave mistake, boy. Neglecting your true nature will only lead you astray."

"…What have I done wrong? My mind was getting consumed by this darkness... And it still is! I have no choice. No… " Jaune shook his head and gathered all of his courage to face the woman, looking directly into her eyes. "What about you? Who are you? Why are we connected? Did you get attacked by a parasite too? Are we the only ones?"

"We are certainly the only ones to have gotten this far. We are connected by the Darkness." She looked away, starting to walk around him. "This pure desire for destruction you are feeling. You can use it, you can control it, but you've sealed it away. For as long as humanity can remember, this was the first time someone else had dived in so deep. Perhaps I will tell you more in time. For now, you do not need to know… Since you are failing to meet my expectations. _Again_."

Jaune lowered his head, a sudden dread surging through his heart.

Somehow, those words were terrifying, adding a sudden burden on his shoulders, and he had to make a conscious effort to not kneel.

He didn't want to disappoint her again.

"We are running out of time," Salem whispered and came to a stop as she became more and more transparent. "Boy, let me say this last. Do not take comfort in your current lifestyle. Your ' _secret_ ' will not last. Down the road, everyone will betray you. Your team. Your family. Your teachers. Humanity as a whole will hunt you down."

Jaune's heart sank. "H-how do you know that?"

"I have experienced the same thing. You may think you are safe, but in reality… You are at the center of the attention. Be extremely careful. Everyone is keeping an eye on you, boy. And I do mean… Every. One."

"Impossible... no one knows but me and Manus." Jaune paused. "And yourself..."

Her lower body started disappearing, their connection weakening.

"You are making the same mistakes as I did. But perhaps... Could this be the only way for you to take after me?" She chuckled, raising her hand to touch his cheek. Her hand withered away as it came into contact.

"Boy... I'll give you one last advice." Her eyes narrowed as her face closed in. "Stop running away. Stop hiding. Face the abyss, _without_ letting it consume your soul. This is the only way out for you."

"I can't!" Jaune snapped, shaking his head desperately as he stepped back from her, "I can't let it free! You would know that if you went through the same thing! It is impossible to control!"

Salem closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"Then... You are lost."

Again, Jaune's heart clenched itself and a sense of dread gave him chills as if she had just pronounced a death sentence.

"Goodbye, Jaune Arc." She sighed. "Let us see how long you manage to hold back your desire of destruction before it bursts free."

"W-wait! Please, one last thing!"

Salem looked at him expectantly as she faded away, slowly becoming more and more transparent.

One question. Just one question. There was time for only one question.

Jaune gritted his teeth and asked: "My companion, Manus. Has he become human?"

Salem narrowed her eyes as her upper body had nearly fully vanished.

"No." She chuckled as if the very idea seemed silly to her.

"…Why?"

Salem gave him a sinister smile.

"Because you are separated."

And with that, Salem fully disappeared.

"… What do you mean?!" Jaune screamed alone in the void.

* * *

 **The day after.**

 _Because you are separated._

Jaune sighed as he thought back to Salem's words.

They kept haunting his mind, and he couldn't even focus properly anymore.

Was Manus not human?

Why not?

"..."

Eventually, Jaune approached Manus apart from everyone, and told him everything about his second meeting with Salem.

Manus listened attentively, humming under his breath at some things, frowning at others.

"What do you think?" Jaune eventually asked.

"I can understand what she is saying, I suppose," Manus admitted. "As she said, the urges grow with time. However, she makes it sound like you have to dive down head first into these Grimm instincts. That is not true."

"What do you mean?"

Manus continued. "How should I explain this?" He wondered. "Hmm... Let's take this gate you've told me about, for example. What I mean, is, you don't have to burst that gate open. It's perfectly fine to open it inch by inch."

"Oooh. I see." Jaune nodded appreciatively. "Very good analogy, Manus! You're becoming better."

"Thank you, Zone." Manus smiled.

"But... That's not all I wanted to talk about." Jaune took a deep breath. "I've been thinking... About, uh... about us. Manus, Do you really want to stay separated?"

Manus frowned. "For now, yes."

"For now?" Jaune drawled. "What do you mean, for now?"

"If we merge again any time soon, I'm gonna be absorbed by your Aura, Zone."

"I wouldn't let that happen," Jaune assured.

"...Zone. We talked about this already." Manus closed his book, "Do you remember what happened when you nearly died?"

"... Yeah, you saved me, made some organs, stuffed them into my chest... then regenerated my Aura forcefully by using a dust crystal. That's when my Aura tried to absorb you."

"Yes."

Manus paused.

"And... how do you know that, Zone?"

"I..." Jaune hesitated. "Uh... I remember it?"

"Those are _my_ memories, Zone. You see? You have already absorbed a part of my mind."

"..." Jaune frowned, trying to stir up the memories. "...Now that you mention it...When I first met Salem, I had trouble identifying who I was. But in the end, I figured I was Jaune, since your memories were far fewer than mine..."

"Indeed. I have no idea how such a thing happened, Zone, but I don't want you to absorb my mind. Even if you claim to control it, I don't think that's the case... You would need to hold it back at all times. Sooner or later, you would let go."

"...Fine... Maybe I can't control it _forever_." Jaune admitted, still doubtful that his Aura could escape his control. "Then why delay it?"

"Why delay my own death?" Manus raised an eyebrow, "You ask strange questions, Zone."

Jaune winced. "Sorry... What I meant was, why would we even consider merging back together after some time, if it kills you?"

"I can't remain like this," Manus explained sadly, waving his hand to his body. "I need more and more Aura every day to move. Soon, I will die if I don't merge back with you."

Jaune's heart clenched.

So Manus was going to die no matter what?

"Don't worry, Zone." Manus said, no doubt sensing his emotions. "I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"My mind was nearly absorbed because you had a lot more memories than me. I do not think your Aura would have tried absorbing me if I had more memories. Since it would have damaged your sense of ' _identity_ '."

"What - How the hell do you know that?"

Manus raised his books.

" ' _The depth of Aura and Psyche_ '. And ' _Child psychology_ '." Jaune read. "Where..."

"Ansel's library, and your mother," Manus answered. "The first one is very old and gave countless details on how to live with two souls in one body. As if the author experienced it himself."

Jaune blinked, slowly realizing what it meant. "Soooo..."

"As it is explained in the book... If I have more memories, it is naturally harder to absorb my mind, Zone," Manus explained.

Jaune's eyes widened. "And you can use your time separated from me to _build_ more memories... I see."

"Being human is fun, Zone. It is the best way to create ' _meaningful_ ' memories. Unlike my constant reading last semester, which produced ' _knowledge_ ' but didn't build a sense of ' _identity_ '."

"Huh... Wow, you sure learned a lot from that book!"

This was rather complicated, wasn't it?

Hmm...

"But, Manus... You said you wanted to be free. Aren't you going to miss that if we merge back?"

"I thought about it." Manus nodded, "And I realized, I could still do all these things within your body!"

"... What?"

"Eating, flying, everything."

"But... You would be just my arm. How would you do all of that?"

"That's the thing I've realized, Zone. I wouldn't be just your _arm_. Your whole body is Grimm now, Zone. If we merge again, I would take place in the entirety of your body."

"...Is that so..."

"Theoretically, you could regrow your arm yourself, too," Manus explained. "The fact that you changed the color of your eyes and hair is proof of that."

"..." Jaune looked down at his stump.

Suddenly the prospect of merging back together seemed a lot less appealing.

"So... who would control the body then? You or me?"

"... I am not certain." Manus admitted reluctantly. "Both of us, probably."

"Probably?"

"Most likely."

"Most likely?" 'Jaune gave a fake laugh. "Probably? You want me to go on based on words like ' _probably_ ' and ' _most likely_ '? Who's to tell me that you wouldn't just take over my body completely?"

"..."

Manus stayed silent, bowing his head and looking down.

 _Crap... I went too far._

"Sorry..." Jaune apologized, a wave of guilt surging through his body. "I didn't mean that, Manus."

"It's fine, Zone. Those are legitimate concerns. This is your body."

"..."

"..."

"Manus... look at me," Jaune demanded sternly.

Manus looked up.

Blue eyes dived into red.

"We're in this together, okay? So, is there anything else that you haven't told me?" Jaune questioned, trying to read Manus' mind through his eyes. "That you're planning to do without my knowing?"

"...Nothing."

"..."

"I just want to continue surviving, Zone. And enjoy life and learn more about this world. I am still a parasite, Zone, so I need you for that. You still have something of your own, that I lack, and sorely need. Something I will never be able to get on my own or to take from you, or anyone else."

"Which is…?"

Manus smiled.

It almost looked sad.

"A soul."

* * *

 **The day after.**

Jaune was nearly done with his self-control training. The darkness still lingered on the back of his mind, but he was able to push it away.

"Jaune. Jaune!"

Jaune opened his eyes, and sat up in his bed, throwing a confused glance at Ren. "What's up?"

Ren just wordlessly waved to the window.

Jaune stood up and glanced through the window.

Ebony was there, walking towards the house.

Along with Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"..." Jaune gaped at the sight, his brain freezing.

"Looks like they decided to take the weekend to visit," Ren remarked.

"..."

"Hey," Manus added, "At least Ruby didn't come with them."

"..."

 _Smack!_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. This was supposed to be released yesterday, but after I saw RWBY Volume 6 Chapter 7, I had to make some last minute changes to include Saphron.**

 **Anyways, this was a giant chapter. The longest yet, I believe. Jeez, I could have made three chapters with** **the amount of crap that happened in this one. I just really want to move on in the story.**

 **As for the update schedule, once every two weeks is obviously not working for me. So now I'll just update chapters whenever. I apologize for the wait.**


	24. It's been tough, Hasn't it?

**A/N: Let's continue the story.**

* * *

" _Come on Weiss. He's just behind the door."_

" _But…" Weiss hesitated. "What if he doesn't want to see me?"_

" _That won't be the case, sister. There's nothing to be afraid of." Winter said gently and offered her hand. "Want me to hold your hand?"_

" _N-no… You're leaving soon... So I have to do this on my own!"_

" _Very well." Winter smiled and opened the door for her._

 _Nine-years-old Weiss took a step into the room._

 _It's a white room._

 _A hospital room._

 _In that room, there's a bed._ _With white sheets._

 _On that bed, a man was lying._

 _A pale man._

 _He smiled at her radiantly._

" _Miss Schnee! What are you doing here?"_

 _This man was Weiss' butler._

 _This man had protected Weiss with his own body last week._

 _This man was now missing an arm._

" _Mr. Butler…! I'm so sorry...!"_

" _There's nothing to be sorry about." The man smiled radiantly. "It was my job, miss Schnee. I would do it again in a heartbeat."_

 _His smile… How could he smile like that, with his arm gone? Weiss didn't understand._

 _She started tearing up. "But, they really hurt you, all because of me!"_

" _It wasn't your fault, miss Schnee. I would do it again if I have to. Your grandfather has been good to me in the past. I will always continue to protect Nicholas' family like my own."_

 _Weiss wanted to cry, but she had to be strong._

 _What would her father say if she was to cry like a spoiled child?_

 _Surely father would disapprove._

 _She was the heiress, the heiress does not cry._

"… _Mr. Butler…"_

 _Weiss raised her hands shyly._

 _Would it be okay if…_

 _Mr. Butler accepted the hug._

 _A one-armed hug._

 _Weiss sniffed._

" _There, there." The man muttered softly._

* * *

" _Please! This is the only thing I can do!"_

" _I am sorry, Butler." Weiss' father shook his head. "Even with a robotic arm, I cannot let you continue this job."_

" _I can do this! This arm can do wonderful things! I swear-"_

" _The fact of the matter is, you failed, Butler." Weiss' father cut him. "This is my daughter's life we are talking about. She should have never been in such danger in the first place. And after the loss of your arm, you will be impacted for the rest of your life, weaker. I cannot let you remain by my family's side from now on, Klein will handle things better on his own."_

" _No! Please, I beg of you." Butler knelt down and bowed his head. "I have fully recovered, I can still do this! This job is my life…"_

" _I do not care about your life, Butler. Only my daughter's."_

" _...No..."_

" _Take him away," Father ordered to Klein._

 _As Klein gently pat his shoulder and led him away, Mr. Butler offered a shaky smile to Weiss._

 _As soon as the door closed, Butler cracked and broke down in tears._

 _So… He was putting up a tough front._

 _Watching all of this, Weiss' heart was aching._

 _That man had dedicated his life to their protection, and he was cast away like nothing._

 _For this man, the loss of his arm was nothing._

 _It was the loss of his dream, caused by the accident, that really broke him._

" _We will find a replacement within a week to help Klein." Father declared. "Is that okay with you, Weiss?"_

 _He wasn't really asking her, only one answer was acceptable._

 _Her heart screamed in her chest._

" _Yes, Father." Weiss nodded._

 _It starts…_

 _With the unexpected loss of something dear._

* * *

 **Present day.**

"Weiss?" Yang waved her hand in front of Weiss' face. "Remnant to Weiss!"

"...What is it?"

"We've arrived," Yang said, waving her hand to the mansion in front of them. "You're okay?"

"You seemed absentminded during the whole trip," Blake added. "Ever since you talked to your sister."

It had been a week since Winter had come to Beacon along with the Atlas fleet. Weiss had been happy to see her sister and shared her problems with her, explaining the situation.

And so, her sister had graciously accepted to take them here with her personal ship, dropping them not too far from Ansel. She could still remember her parting words.

 _Be careful. Do not get too attached, Weiss._

"…" Weiss raised her head towards the mansion.

"Weiss?"

"I don't know." She replied coolly to Yang. "We'll see how it is."

She stepped forward after Ebony.

Yang and Blake exchanged a worried glance before they followed after her.

* * *

 **With Jaune.**

Jaune took a deep breath, getting ready to be covered in negative emotions once more.

 _Be strong. You can't appear weak. Or they'll feel bad. Negative emotions are bad for me._

Jaune released his breath slowly, just like Ren and Weiss had taught him.

 _You are fine, people don't need to worry about you._

"Hello, mom." Jaune heard Ebony's voice downstairs.

His hearing had been enhanced, he could hear everything in this house.

Ebony's voice was cold.

 _You can do it. Don't wince at their negativity._

"Ebony!" Jaune's mother gasped. "It's been so long-"

"Yeah, yeah." Ebony cut her mother. Jaune heard her footsteps approach the stairs. "I'm here – _We_ 're here for Jaune. He's there, right?"

"...Yes. He's resting upstairs. Have you-"

Ebony didn't wait for her to finish. She climbed the stairs three steps at a time and barged in his bedroom.

She paused for a second to look at Jaune with wide eyes, as he was sat in his bed.

"Sup," Jaune waved.

"Baby broooo!" Ebony launched herself at him.

Jaune endured the charge easily, without wincing.

"Looks like I can't lift you in the air anymore." Jaune sighed as he was hugged tightly.

He put his arm around her and tried his best to calm her down.

 _Sadness! Worry! Frustration! Grief!_

 _Ugh… Can you stop feeling like that?_

Jaune had a long way to go before I can ignore those emotions like Manus did.

All right, all right, let's cheer up, for her sake!

"You…" Ebony pulled back to stare into his eyes with a hurt, frustrated expression. She grabbed his head in her hands. "Why have you come back here?"

"Because-"

"You know you could have come back to me, right? You don't have to be here."

"I know-"

"Did you not think you could count on me?"

"That's not-"

"Why did you run away? Who attacked you?"

"I'm trying to-"

"I was so worried, I thought it was my-"

"Shut _up_!"

They both jumped in fright at Manus' shout, who'd remained quiet in a corner of the room until now.

"What, you think you can come here and attack Zone like it's nothi-"

 _Smack!_

"Aouch!"

"You shouldn't interrupt these kinds of reunions," Ren said sternly to Manus.

"Thanks, Ren." Jaune nodded.

"You're welcome." Ren nodded as he dragged a pouting Manus out of the room. "You looked like you could use a hand."

Jaune winced as they left the room. "Too soon, Ren."

"H-he's right... I'm sorry for unloading everything on you like that, bro… I'm just glad you're okay." Ebony hugged him again.

"Jaune!"

Weiss, Yang, and Blake finally stepped into the room.

They grinned happily, relieved to have finally found their teammate.

Then their eyes went over his stump, and their expressions darkened.

 _Sadness!_ _Pity! Anger!_

"..." Jaune schooled his expression, trying his best to remain calm.

Ebony stepped aside as Jaune's teammates approached him.

Blake was the first to grab his one hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Jaune! I'm sorry-"

"D-don't even start, kitty cat." Jaune did his best to give her a wide grin as her negative emotions hit him like a truck. "This is not your fault, I was not targeted. Tukson was. Bless his soul…"

"But they still went out of their way to try to kill you!" Blake pointed out. "All because…"

"We're not even sure it was the White Fang." Jaune reminded her. "Right, sis?"

"Well... Yeah." Ebony admitted.

"So there." Jaune continued. "And stop blaming everything the White Fang do on yourself. It's their fault, not yours. Right, guys?" Jaune turned to Yang and Weiss.

"Of course." Weiss nodded calmly.

She was the calmest of the three.

Hm?

Now that he looked at her, she didn't seem to feel as many negative emotions as Blake and Yang.

Huh…? Weird… But Jaune was relieved, that was less negativity to deal with.

"Yeah... But what about you, Jaune?" Yang asked, radiating her worries, grief, and pity onto him. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry for you…"

"Don't feel sorry." Jaune groaned.

 _It's hurting me._

"Like I told everyone." Jaune cheered. "Losing an arm is a small price to pay compared to dying!"

"You… You madman." Yang shook her head, eyes wide, "You could have died, and you just brush it off?"

"That's right. What, did you think I was weak going to cry on your shoulder? Sorry to say but I'm still the same." Jaune paused. "Though if I was to cry I'd rather you press me against your chest, okay? Ah, a lap pillow would be good as well."

"Y-you! You… You!" Yang repeated, at a loss of words, red going to her cheeks. "Can't you have more respect for our feelings? You nearly died! We were all so worried!"

"…I understand that you all worried for me." He could _feel_ it. "I'm sorry for that. All I'm saying is, there is no need to continue worrying now since I'm fine." Jaune insisted. "I've spent three weeks recovering. I had plenty of time to accept the state I was in."

"But-"

"No, you listen, Yang." Jaune cut her. "This is something I want to be very clear. I was very… uh… I guess you could say I was very ' _depressed_ ' until Manus found me. It was pretty bad. And then Ren helped me. Don't think I didn't go through some bad times, okay? I'm not just ' _brushing it off_ '. I've come to terms with it in the time I've spent here, that's all there is to it."

 _I'm fine. Please stop worrying._

There was a pause as Jaune felt Yang's emotions starting to lower a little, before diversifying into new ones.

 _Ugh…_

"…You say that… But it's not like we can just stop feeling like that…" Yang sighed. "U-um, Jaune... Can I hug you?"

"I told you I'm fine," Jaune replied.

"This isn't for you…" She shifted her position awkwardly. "...It's for me."

"…"

 _Aww..._

They had really built a solid friendship in a few months, hadn't they?

Jaune reached out with his left arm, and Yang hugged him tightly, covering his vision in golden hair.

Her negative emotions started decreasing again.

It seemed physical contact was necessary for Yang to ensure he was truly okay.

It was kinda interesting, observing the effect that a simple hug could have on someone's emotions.

He even felt himself calm down a little in her arms.

Jeez. Manus was going to have trouble understanding that stuff.

"I'm glad." She sniffed when she pulled back and smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Who else wants hugs? Apparently, I'm giving free hugs today." Jaune grinned. "Anyone? Weiss?"

"No, I'm fine." She replied coolly.

As expected of the ice queen.

It seemed like she was really concentrated on finding out something, observing him attentively.

Honestly, it was a bit unsettling, how calm she seemed to be, yet Jaune was glad he didn't have more negativity to deal with.

"Blakey?" Jaune asked with a teasing smile.

"Hm-hmph..." The cat girl turned her head away, flushing.

Jaune teasingly reached out his hand to rub her ears, only for her to slap his hand away in true cat fashion. "A-ah, sorry…" She apologized immediately after.

"So," Ebony spoke up. "I brought back your scroll." She said as she put it on his table. "Now, emotional reunions are good and all… But Jaune, I'd like you to tell us what happened during these three weeks."

"Of course!" Jaune swaggered. "How could I not count the tales of my dramatic spiritual journey~!"

And so Jaune told the same story he told Ren.

Ebony and his team all listened intently as he described how he was attacked and nearly died, making up a story about his arm.

How he fled the massively populated areas.

How his Grimm-sensing ability ' _changed_ '.

How he couldn't reach out to his family because of it.

How Manus found him, and how he went back to Beacon to get Ren to help.

Some of those were truths, others were half-truths, he supposed. But he was still deceiving them.

With each sentence, the burden on his heart grew heavier. Once again, he was not telling everything to his friends.

But he had to continue to smile, he had to be fine, otherwise, he knew their negative emotions would rise again.

It was getting harder and harder just looking at them in the eyes.

 _I could reveal everything. Right now._

 _Just get it off my chest. I'm tired._

No… Impossible.

"And so, with the help of Ren and Manus, I've remained here to get used to things." Jaune finished. "I'm sorry. The relay tower stopped working, so scrolls are useless in this place."

Through his tale, their negativity had varied in all kinds of ways. So he had made sure to keep it light.

"So that's what happened…" Blake muttered.

"You went through a lot…"Yang sighed. "Damn… But, you're going to be okay now!"

"Yeah!" Jaune smiled. "And now that you're here, I'll make you all visit!"

"…Are you sure?" Blake hesitated. "Your arm… Don't you need rest?"

"I'm sure!" Jaune nodded. "Come on!"

Jaune stood up and led them through the house.

He presented each of his sisters the best he could, making sure to add a touch of humor every time.

"Here is Violet, if you girls wanna give her some advice about guys, she really needs it…"

"H-hey!"

…

"You met my mother… who is cooking her famous apple cake, I see! Thanks, mom!"

"Well, yes… Tomorrow is your birthday, after all, sweetie."

"…huh?"

"… You didn't forget, did you?"

"Hah! No! Of course not, I'm just playing dumb so you can surprise me! Hahahaha!" Jaune forced a laugh.

"You idiot…" Weiss sighed as she crossed her arms. "You really forgot? Well, I suppose it's understandable."

"No, no! No no no. I was looking forward to it…"

"Don't tire yourself out, honey!" Mom called after him.

…

"Ahem, and here is Azure…"

"Hello…" Azure blushed from behind her giant glasses, waving her hand. "Um, nice to meet you… W-wow… You're all so beautiful…"

"Ahah…! Thanks! You're pretty _hot_ yourself!" Yang grinned and sent her a wink.

"Th-that's not true…" Azure looked down. "I'm nothing special…"

"…Azure is very good at drawing." Jaune said. "Why don't you show them?"

"S-stop it… I'm not very good at drawing either..."

Jaune frowned as he looked at his sister. There was something weird with her, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was she really just feeling a bit down?

While his teammates greeted his older sister, Jaune winced at the negativity she emitted again.

Best to not linger around her. Negativity was bad.

 _I don't want to feel that urge again._

 _..._

 _What am I talking about?_

 _Disgusting... How am I talking about my sister like that..._

…

… _What the hell am I doing…?_

…

"Viride… Amateur Novelist… I don't think she writes smut, though, Blake, I'm sorry…"

"S-stop!" Blake flushed, smacking his shoulder.

"Maybe I should surprise you," Viride smirked.

"Ooouh~" Jaune whistled. "Do you even have experience, big sis?"

"Of course I do," She flicked her finger into his forehead. "You little virgin."

"Hah… Yeah… About that…" Jaune gave an awkward laugh.

Viride froze, widening her eyes. "No way… You?"

"Ahem... The wonders of alcohol... No comment."

"Disgusting," Weiss commented.

…

 _Good… Their negativity is decreasing._

 _I have to keep this up!_

…

 _But... Ugh… I feel sick. So sick._

…

"And here is Cherry… Well… There's nothing special to say about her, really."

She puffed up her cheeks. "Y-you meanie! Why do you always give me the cold shoulder!" Her eyes widened as she looked at Weiss. "Oh my god! You're Weiss Schnee! I'm a big fan!"

"R-really?" Weiss flushed.

"Yes! I'm resonating with your songs so well! They're my inspiration! I-I couldn't have found myself if I didn't listen to your songs… They helped me a lot…" Cherry started blinking rapidly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Oh, um, thank you so much. That's very flattering to hear." Weiss smiled.

"J-just let me say this! I completely understand your feelings! In this house too, the-"

 _Smack!_

"Don't go revealing private family stuff like that." Jaune lectured.

"Why did you smack me!" Cherry protested, raising her little fists. "Wanna fight?"

"Wanna get your ass kicked?" Jaune replied in a challenging tone. "Because that's how you get your ass kicked!"

…

 _I feel nauseous. I should stop talking._

…

 _No, keep talking._

 _Negativity is decreasing._

 _Everyone is relieved to see that I'm so lively!_

...

"Are you okay, Jaune?" Ren asked, frowning as he observed him.

"Yeah, I'm doing great! Now, if you'll excuse me Ren, I'll continue the visit~"

"…Don't go near Ansel yet." Ren called as he left the house. "It's still too early."

"Jaune…" Weiss hesitated. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You still look... horribly pale…"

"Of course, of course, I'm doing great! And here is the garden…!" Jaune continued to show his teammates around. "I used to play a lot behind that bush, at the time my sisters didn't know it was my secret hideout. But then Cherry came along and wrecked it all apart…

"Now let's go around the house a little bit, and then I'll show you the hill, there's a nice view up there…"

…

 _I hate this...!_

…

Jaune kept talking...

* * *

 **With Ebony.**

Ebony frowned as she watched her brother interact with his teammates while they started heading towards the top of the hill.

He seemed to be talking a bit too much, honestly.

This was strange. How was he able to smile like this after what he went through?

Well, she supposed it was all good.

She was relieved to see that her little brother was doing better already.

She'd been so worried... She felt like she hadn't slept forever.

Whatever he was going to decide, she will fully support it.

"Ebony." A voice called behind her.

She turned around, only to find Manus staring at her.

"Manus...!"She gasped, "Come here, youuu~!"

"Hm?"

Ebony grabbed Manus and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank youuu! When you promised me you would find Jaune I didn't really believe you, but I still had some hope…!"

"…This is nothing." He groaned in her arms. "It was for Zone."

His arms closed around her too.

And he lifted her in the air.

"Aaaah!" Ebony screamed, blushing in embarrassment. "P-put me down, you brute!"

"Eh? But, Zone did the same a couple months back and you didn't complain?"

"He is family! You are not! Now put me down before I kick your ass!"

Manus blinked. "O-okay…" He put her down, looking sad for a moment.

"Hey, hey, come on now, don't look so down." Ebony grinned, putting her arm around his neck. "I'm a sergeant, I can't be treated like a cute little girl, you understand? You're the younger one, so you have to be the cute one. Okay?"

"Is that how it works?" Manus tilted his head to the side. "But I thought Azure was the cutest…"

"Oh? Ooooh?" Ebony grinned widely and leaned forward, excited. "I see, so you're having views on my dear little sister, huh?"

"Views? Of course, I'm having views… I see her quite often in this house."

"I see, I see…" Ebony blushed and nodded along wisely.

"What's this, I hear?" Violet showed up. "Who's having views on Azure?"

"This guy." Ebony grinned, her arm still around Manus' shoulders.

"Oh?" Violet raised her eyebrows, before looking at Manus. "You? But, weren't you gay for Jaune?"

"What?!" Ebony gaped.

"Gay for Zone? Yes, I'm rather gay for Zone."

"What?!" Ebony repeated.

 _Smack!_

"Aouch."

"It doesn't mean what you think it means." Ren sighed at Manus, before turning to Ebony and Violet. "He means he's _happy_ for Jaune."

"That he reunited with his friends and family." Manus specified, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"O-oh…" Ebony blinked.

"But, the way he described it last time…" Violet hesitated, unsure.

"No, Manus is just no good at talking, so he causes misunderstandings quite often," Ren explained.

"That's not true." Manus protested. "I can talk better than most people. I have a lot of vocabulary."

"Is that so?" Violet grinned, wriggling her eyebrows. "Then why don't you use these talking skills to hit on Azure, huh?"

Ren shook his head. "That's not a good ide-"

"I tried," Manus declared, making Ren gasp in surprise. "It didn't go well. She won't talk to me anymore."

"Eeeee…" Violet squealed, blushing bright red. "Y-you tried? Th-this is awesome… "

 _Smack!_

"A-aouch, that hurts, big sis…"

"Don't go ruin this innocent romance." Ebony lectured.

With a blush on her face.

"Aha! You're blushing too!" Violet smirked, pointing a victorious finger.

"Am not." Ebony flushed, before turning to Manus to flee the conversation. "A-anyway… Manus. You're quite the smooth gentleman, huh? Why have you taken an interest in her, hmm? Is it because she draws so perfectly?"

"No… It's because she feels very bad but still puts up a tough front."

"Huh? What?" Ebony blinked.

"She's unhappy. Yet she smiles in a very convincing manner." Manus explained. "That's something I could learn from. And there's really something weird with her, ever since I've been here, I'm trying to find out."

"She's… unhappy?" Ebony repeated.

"Y-yeah…" Violet sighed. "But, um, maybe she'll cheer up if a boy comes after her… Right?"

"Screw that!" Ebony groaned. "Fuck. I can already guess what it is."

"E-ebony…" Violet hesitated. "Don't start-"

"Where is she right now?" Ebony questioned with a snappy tone.

"Probably in her room upstairs," Violet said and reached her hand towards her. "But, wait... You shouldn't-"

"Don't even try to stop me," Ebony warned, sending her a glare before she took a deep breath. "All right." Ebony nodded to herself and went to the stairs.

Someone blocked her path.

It was Mom.

Her mother was blocking her path.

"Ebony. Don't." She demanded.

"Haaaa…?" Ebony groaned like a delinquent. "And why not?"

"She's already confused enough." Her mother declared softly. "It's best not to disturb her too much."

Ebony gritted her teeth, a spark of anger igniting within her.

"Ooooh. I see..." Ebony drawled through her teeth. "I see how it is now…! Wouldn't want the _deviant_ to spread her _insane_ ideas, huh?"

"...If you say it like that... That's right." Her mother's eyes narrowed. "Not everyone is like you. Look what happened to Jaune. All because you pushed him on that path. Don't you have enough? Don't do the same to Azure."

"Wha-? You… How _dare..._ How _dare_ you say that…!"

"Young lady, you're in my house." Her mother raised her voice challengingly. "If you're not happy with how things are, you can go always back to Vale."

"Y-you... but... you... you...!"

At that moment…

Ebony _exploded_.

* * *

 **With Ren.**

"Holy crap..." Ren winced as Ebony and her mother raised their voices at each other.

"They're already at it?" Viride commented, clearly used to it.

"Didn't take long." Cherry nodded along.

"Ahaha…" Violet laughed awkwardly, covering her ears. "S-soo… You two handsomes come around here often?"

"I'm usually more on the city's side," Manus answered as if nothing wrong was happening.

"You cannot be serious right now." Ren sweat-dropped as Ebony and her mother continued to shout at each other in the staircase.

"Eh. We're used to it." Viride shrugged, barely embarrassed. "Although, I'll admit this is starting to look bad."

"Zone's eldest sister against Zone's mother. I wonder who will win." Manus commented, watching the fight with interest.

"Manus!" Ren frowned. "Don't listen to their fight, that's inappropriate!"

"It's fine," Manus said.

"It's _not_ fine!"

"It's fine." Cherry shrugged.

"It is _not_ fine...!"

 _Thank god Jaune's team isn't here to hear this._

 _Jeez... I want to go back to Nora..._

* * *

 **With Ebony, Later.**

Ebony was panting, tired of arguing.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Filling her heart with resolve.

She gathered all her courage, and...

"Mom."

"..."

"Out. Of my. Way." Ebony articulated slowly.

"I won't move." Her mother replied stubbornly.

Ebony took another deep breath.

She stepped forward and raised her arm.

"N-no…!" Her mother gasped as she tried to evade her grasp.

Ebony grabbed her arm and forced her out of the way.

Her mother released a cry as she fell down the stairs. Ebony's heart clenched itself.

"M-mom!" Cherry, Violet, and Viride gasped and dashed to their mother, worried.

Ebony started climbing the stairs.

"E-ebony! Don't!"

Ebony stopped for a moment to look down at her mother.

"You don't know..." Her mother muttered. "It's for her own good!"

Looking at her, a shadow of regret and sadness appeared on Ebony's face.

 _You have to do this._ Ebony told herself.

She looked away.

And climbed upstairs. Leaving her family behind.

She sighed in relief as she arrived upstairs.

Ebony hated fighting with her family.

"I-I'm sorry... Mom... I'm an awful daughter..." She whispered to herself as she approached Azure's bedroom door.

"Azure…! Are you there?" Ebony called as she knocked against her door.

No answer.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

She opened the door and stepped in.

The room was dark.

Azure was in her bed, hidden under the sheets, her face stuffed in a pillow.

"Azure? " Ebony closed the door behind her, restoring the darkness. She could barely see.

She approached the bed and knelt beside it.

"Sis…"

Azure looked up from her pillow.

"Sniff… Don't fight because of me…"

"I didn't fight because of you," Ebony said softly. "I fought _for_ you."

"Y-you shouldn't… I'm not worth it."

Ebony closed her eyes, remembering a familiar scene.

…

" _D-don't fight because of me…" Jaune whimpered. "I'm fine, big sis. Mom and dad are right."_

" _Little bro… We didn't fight because of you."_

" _You did. I heard everything."_

"... _Jaune... Listen. I'm here to tell you something."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _You_ can _become a Huntsman."_

 _Jaune looked up to her._

 _And hope returned to his eyes._

…

Ebony smiled softly at the memory.

So, Azure too…

"Azure… Tell me. What is it you want to do?"

"…"

"You don't want to stay here." Ebony stated. "Do you?"

"...N-no..."

"Uhuh? What do you want to do?"

"...Draw the world… I... I wanted to travel everywhere and draw and paint and… everything… I want to reproduce the beauty I see…!"

"That's wonderful, sis…" Ebony praised, knowing it took a lot for her to come out and say it.

"But I have no qualification… The only Art schools are in Mistral. I couldn't leave by myself. I'm not good enough… I'm not strong like you and Jaune…"

"Yes, you are..." Ebony started, only to be cut off.

"N-no! I knew that Jaune would leave. I knew... At the time, it... it inspired me, you know.

"S-so... I left, too."

Ebony widened her eyes. "...You left? You left the village?"

"Y-yes... I left. A few months ago."

"..."

"..."

Ebony was astonished. Then, what happened?

"But, I'm not... I'm not as strong as you or Jaune. After some time, I started growing more and more anxious, and I ended up coming back home...

"It demoralized me... But Mom and dad… They were relieved. They said it was not safe… that I shouldn't think about such silly dreams. And that I couldn't do it anyway… because I grew up depending on them. They said I was crazy...

"A-and… they are… right. They're right.

"I guess... I guess I _was_ crazy."

"Oh, Azure…" Ebony sighed, feeling her sister's sadness in her core. "You're not crazy..."

Mom's words resonated in Ebony's head.

 _Look what happened to Jaune. All because you pushed him down that path._

Her heart clenched itself.

 _Don't you have enough? Don't do the same to Azure._

 _It's for her own good!_

True...

It was incredibly risky to let Azure leave alone to travel through the world. Numerous bandits, Grimm, slavers, cultists, or terrorists roamed the world.

As a cop, Ebony knew it was a cruel world to send the sweet, innocent Azure in.

But...

Ebony clenched her fists.

Azure couldn't stay in Ansel all her life, either!

 _I get that Jaune had other troubles right now... and Cherry is younger._

 _But, Violet, Viride… Why didn't you do anything?_

 _Why am I always the only one willing to go against our parents...?_

Ebony leaned forward, giving her sister the best grin she could manage.

"Baby Sis. Let me tell you something."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You _can_ realize that dream."

Azure looked up to her.

And hope returned to her eyes...

* * *

 **With Jaune.**

"Zone! I'm gonna leave now!"

"What?" Jaune dropped his smile for a moment, turning to Manus who had caught up with them. "Already?"

"Yeah. I should be back tonight. By the way, I can't stand your sight right now. It's really pitiful. Bye!"

With that, he deployed his wings and flew away.

… _He's right._

"What the…!" Yang gasped. "That jerk!"

"What a prick." Blake groaned.

"That's new," Weiss commented, humming. "Wings…"

"Pretty cool, huh? And I'm sure he didn't mean it, don't worry!" Jaune assured with a wide smile.

…

 _I hate this._

…

Jaune continued to talk and talk and talk as they climbed the hill.

"I used to play here…

"Ah, Azure drew a picture of that place… It's really pretty! You should see it, it's hanged in the living room I think. Azure has always been good at drawing stuff."

...

 _I hate this. I hate this. I hate this._

 _..._

"And this is our old tree-house, that we all built for Cherry, until the ungrateful brat abandoned it, saying it was too immature for her…

"Oh! And this is-…"

Jaune didn't know why, but he had to continue to talk.

Words came out of his mouth endlessly.

It was like it was running on its own, on autopilot.

What was happening to him? Jaune had no idea. It was like he was afraid of hearing his teammates speak up.

He could sense their negative emotions. He dreaded them. With negative emotions, came the desire to kill.

These negative emotions could rise at any moment… He didn't want to feel that killing urge. He _hated_ it.

So Jaune kept talking and talking. He had to make them understand he was fine.

And so he talked about his family, he talked about some childhood anecdotes, he talked about the village's history, about his family's history…

He kept talking.

"…Ah, and we've finally arrived at the top of the hill! Look, isn't this a nice view of Ansel? It's pretty nice isn't it?"

"Yeah…. Let's stop here for a minute, Jaune." Yang offered.

"Let's sit down for a bit." Blake nodded.

She and Weiss each grabbed one of his shoulders and forced him to sit down.

Jaune's heart clenched as they sat with him on the grass, facing Ansel, the sun slowly going down the horizon.

"Um, are you okay with sitting in the grass, Weiss?"

"I'm fine," She smiled at him, "Don't worry about that, Jaune."

"Okay..."

… No good. Jaune ran out of things to say.

Blake was looking at him with big eyes, like a cat who was too timid to bother its friend. Each time he looked her way, she looked away in another direction.

Yang had a sympathetic smile on her face. Yet it was still a pained expression.

Their negative emotions were still quite high. It was not good.

On the other hand, Weiss was merely observing him. Trying to decipher something within him. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"….Jaune. You're going to be okay," Yang said eventually. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, of course, I know! Hah! Who do you think I am? Yang, I'll let you know, just because I lost my arm doesn't mean I'm powerless, I am still a perverted guy, you know? As a pervert, there's a lot I can do with one hand~"

Yang nodded slowly and understandingly.

Huh? Why aren't you acting angry and punching my shoulder? Why aren't we fighting like we used to? Come on, Yang…

"Things are looking up, you went through the worst." She spoke up with a kind voice. "You'll just have to take a year off for re-education and you'll be back."

Jaune's heart skipped a beat.

… Huh? …Just now, what did she say?

A… year… off?

No, that can't be right… he must have heard wrong.

"What?" Jaune groaned.

"Ironwood told us that re-education would take that long," Yang explained.

Her tone was soothing.

It was starting to irritate him for some reason.

"It's fine, Jaune." Blake nodded along with her partner. "You take your rest, have some time to recover."

"What?" Jaune repeated again, not liking where this conversation was going one bit. "No, no, no, I've already recovered. Didn't you hear me? I'm strong enough to climb this hill, much stronger, in fact!"

It was true.

Physically, Jaune had completely recovered. He was stronger than he had ever been before.

Even if he was missing an arm, there was no way the re-education program took a whole year.

Jaune had confidence that whatever prosthetic arm he was going to get, he would get the hang of it quickly.

"But if you take a prosthesis, you'll need time to adapt." Yang pointed out. Why was her voice so irritating to his ears all of a sudden? "In the case of robotics, I heard it's even harder. You'll definitely need at least six months off, best case scenario."

"...No!" Jaune exclaimed. "I'm coming back to Beacon with you! In a few days!"

"…Jaune." Yang paused at Jaune with sympathy.

"You can't be serious…" Blake shook her head. "Jaune, please, be reasonable… This isn't easy for us, either."

"Oh, I see." Jaune drawled with a self-mocking smile. "So you tell me everything is gonna be okay, and the second after, you tell me I have to wait six months." Jaune chuckled.

"But, Jaune, there's no other way!" Yang explained. "They won't allow you back just like that! You have to take a break… For your own good."

"I'll convince them! Or I'll continue by myself!" Jaune replied heatedly. "But I'm going back to Vale at least!"

"Jaune…"

"Guys! I'm serious here!" Jaune insisted as their negative emotions were spiking.

 _Pity. Sadness. Grief._

 _Ugh...No…_

"I can't wait a whole semester. Weiss!" He turned to his partner, who had remained quiet this whole time. "You get it, right?"

"I suppose." She simply said. "I understand it's important to you."

His partner was merely observing the situation, not really taking sides.

Her eyes were fixed on Jaune's, as if trying to size him up.

"Oh come on Weiss." Yang rolled her eyes. "Jaune is only human. He can't just roll back into action like it's nothing!"

"Oh, you bet your ass I'm gonna roll back into action!" Jaune's eyes flashed red. "I'm gonna roll in action so much you'll end up with a few bruises! Wanna fight? I can beat you up right now to prove you wrong!"

"Jaune, calm down!" Blake panicked. "She's right, you cannot just go back to Beacon as if nothing happened. I know it's tough, but you have to recognize your condition right now."

 _Grr…_

"I'm not fighting with an infirm!" Yang refused. "Jaune, please…"

"I am _NOT_ an infirm!" Jaune snapped.

And instantly regretted it.

 _No...!_ _This is exactly what I don't want to happen! I have to remain in control._

Jaune took a deep breath.

He had to calm down. Think about Ren's teachings.

"...I'm strong enough to do this..." He tried his best to lower his voice and gave a smile. "L-Let me… Let me prove it to you, okay?"

"…Jaune…" Yang sighed, her expression sympathetic. "…Maybe it's best if you think about it for a while… without anyone to bother you…"

Blake nodded. "We understand. You can think about it on your own time, by yourself."

What? No…

The two of them stood up while Weiss remained sat down.

"You go ahead," Weiss said. "I'll catch up to you."

"Whatever you say…" Yang sighed.

"Jaune… Stay strong." Blake said.

"…Tch." Jaune couldn't help himself but huff angrily.

He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, trying his best to remain calm.

 _Stay strong, she says…_

Jaune forced himself to relax and sighed as he watched Yang and Blake walk away.

Now it was only Jaune and Weiss.

"…"

"…"

The silence stretched.

"You're gonna give me a speech too?" Jaune asked eventually. "You might as well save your time." Jaune stretched the muscles of his one arm. "See those? I'm strong, I'm fine. There is no need to worry, I'll be able to go back to Beacon. Okay?"

"I'm not staying because of that," Weiss replied calmly.

"Ah? What are you staying for then?"

"To spend time with my precious partner, of course."

…Just like that, his frustration was wiped away, and Jaune's cheeks flushed.

Come to think of it, now that Yang and Blake were gone, he could really notice that Weiss' negative emotions were much lower than theirs.

It was comforting, being able to look at her without that killing urge on the back of his mind. A liberation.

"Weiss…"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"I… I'm sorry. Even though you told me to rest during the holidays, I end up like this."

No spike in negativity.

Nothing.

"It was not in your control," Weiss replied softly, patting his arm. "If you think you owe me an apology, Jaune, then you are forgiven."

She smiled at him and grabbed his one hand into hers, making his heart skip a beat.

"Jaune." She looked into his eyes. "Just, please, answer this for me, okay? What happens now that you've lost your arm?"

 _Uncertainty. Worry._

"…"

 _What happens now?_

Jaune held her gaze. "I'll do everything I can to become a Huntsman, of course. To go back to Beacon with you all. As soon as possible."

"…"

Weiss observed him, her uncertainty slowly fading.

"I mean…" Jaune shifted awkwardly. "If… If you'll have me?"

"Hmph. I suppose you'll do." She sighed with a half-smile.

"…You seem so calm..."

"I am used to have the people close to me butchered by terrorists." Weiss declared. "I understand how you feel, Jaune. I know what matters to you."

"O-oh..."

"..."

"…"

Silence fell over them once again.

"…"

This was getting awkward…

Jaune glanced at his partner sat beside him.

Weiss had her eyes closed, the wind blowing through her lustrous hair as her perfect skin was shining under the sun's light.

She had an apprehensive expression on her face.

Like she was about to make some important decision.

Or like she was gathering her courage.

Something like that.

Yet despite that little frown, she managed to remain elegant and graceful.

…

Jaune grew nervous as the silence continued to stretch between them.

Eventually, Weiss sighed.

It was a heavy sigh. He recognized that sigh.

That sigh was an ' _I g_ _uess it can't be helped_ ' kind of sigh.

"Just… this once." He heard her mutter under her breath.

"...?"

She raised her hand towards his face, reaching his neck.

Jaune froze, not sure what was happening.

Weiss gently pulled his head down to lay it on her lap.

"E-eh…?"

"A-ah…" Weiss blushed, embarrassed. "A-adjust your position! Your hair, it tickles."

"Oh? What is this, dear partner?" He turned his head to look at her, "You're letting me rest my head on your lap?"

"…Don't say it aloud." She flushed and poked his cheek to turn his head away. "And keep looking away. D-don't look at me."

"O-okay... This sure is adorable of you… Hahaha…" Jaune laughed nervously. "If it continues like this, I'm gonna end up falling in love with you, you know. So, careful..."

"…"

Weiss remained silent. He couldn't see her expression, if she was smiling or blushing or not.

"Why..." Jaune spoke up, "Why would you lend your lap to a pervert like me?"

"You're not a pervert, Jaune..." Weiss chucked faintly. "I know you just do it all to tease Yang."

"S-still. Why?" Jaune asked. "...There is no need, you know." Jaune continued, his eyes looking at the sun lowering down, coloring the sky and clouds with warm reds and oranges. "I'm fine, I don't need any comfort or anything like that. Wh-what kind of weakling do you think I am?"

Weiss sighed softly. "You don't need to put up that ' _tough guy_ ' front right now."

Jaune's eye twitched. "Wh-what?"

"I told you months ago." She ran her hand into his hair, her voice trying to soothe his mind. "I will be the best partner I can be."

Jaune narrowed his eyes for a second, before closing them, enjoying the feeling of her hand patting his head and running through his hair. "Y-you don't have to lend your lap for that…"

"It's a special occasion."

"Special… No, no, that's not true." Jaune protested. His voice was slightly shaking. He gulped, trying to remain calm. "I've had three weeks to recover already… There's no need."

"You can't deceive my eyes, Jaune. You're overwhelmed."

She sighed.

"You won't tell me what's _really_ going on... Will you?"

She paused.

Jaune didn't answer.

At this point, he was afraid of opening his mouth.

"Perhaps this won't make things better for you…" Weiss muttered softly. "But… I just want to do something for you."

"Ah-ahaha…" A shaky chuckle came out of his mouth. "C-come on, Weiss… Y-you don't... you don't have to."

"…"

"…"

Her hand continued to run through his hair, repeating the same gentle movement.

"Are you tired?" Weiss asked sweetly.

"N-no… I'm totally fine. Fully... F-fully rested."

Why… was she like this?

"..."

"..."

"...Are you troubled?"

"N-no, I'm not troubled… Yo-you're too nice to me, today… This isn't like you…" Jaune's voice was trembling. "When… You… I mean…"

Jaune's voice lost itself.

He could no longer speak.

"..."

He felt Weiss lean over his head, and whisper in his ear.

…

" _It's been tough… Hasn't it?_ "

…

Something broke in Jaune's mind.

His world shattered.

Hidden emotions and memories surged up from the depth of his soul.

…

…

…

Something wet rolled down Jaune's cheek.

"…It… it was rough…

It… was painful."

Jaune's voice was trembling.

"I was so scared… so sad.

It hurt so much…

I didn't recognize myself…"

Jaune was sniveling. Full of fears and insecurities.

"Hm… Hm…" Weiss nodded softly, her hand still patting his hair patiently.

"I tried… I tried so hard…"

Jaune rolled his head over and over, shifting his position in her lap as tears rolled down his eyes and wet her lap.

"I was so scared to lose myself...! I was so desperate!

I-it's the truth! I never… I never felt so worthless in my entire life!

Even though I tried my best… I tried my best…!"

"Uh-huh… I know." Weiss whispered soothingly.

Jaune sobbed.

"C-cause I love Beacon, you know! I really want to become a Huntsman.

It's so... so important to me…

I was so desperate to get back to it…"

Jaune's voice was rising as he cried, covering his eyes.

Weiss's hand continued the same soothing motion.

"But I was scared of going back… even looking at my family... or my friends… Anyone…!

And the way I felt towards them…!

I hated myself so much! For feeling that way! So _much_!

So _muuuuch_!"

Jaune broke down and started crying uncontrollably.

He continued crying like this for a while, quivering in Weiss' lap while she continued to pat his head reassuringly.

The whole time, Weiss' negative emotions never increased.

If anything, they decreased even lower, and she sighed in relief.

Jaune didn't know how much time passed like this.

Eventually, everything turned black.

...

That day, Jaune was able to sleep like a baby,

Without going to that apocalyptic space, or meeting Salem, or having a nightmare,

Jaune's mind was finally at peace and resting,

And his full recovery was completed.

* * *

 **With Ebony, Later.**

"Come on, dress up." Ebony smiled. "I'm gonna take you on a ride on Hurricane tonight."

"U-uh?"

They had lit up the lights of her room and talked for some time now, about how to realize Azure's dream, and about what she had been feeling.

Ebony had noticed something very strange with her sister.

She was... such a pessimist. It was so unlike her...

It was like she started viewing everything in a negative light.

She also had no confidence in herself whatsoever.

Ebony knew that she was lacking confidence in the past, but this was on a whole other level.

She'd completely changed. She'd always been shy, but she'd been more cheery as a child.

Yet Ebony could see her heart had grown resigned to stay in Ansel forever, warped by their parents' influence.

But, even more than that, there was something else... further...

In her eyes... Her blue eyes. Deep, hidden.

Yes... Where had she seen this before?

Ebony tried her best to dig through her memories, but she couldn't remember.

Well, it didn't matter.

"Come on, sis!"

Ebony leaned forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Put on something," Ebony said. "You'll need to be covered up."

"B-but, um..." Azure hesitated. "O-okay..."

"What?" Ebony grinned and grabbed her shirt. "Need a hand with that?"

She pulled it up.

"Eeeek! S-stooop!"

"Come on, we're sisters, so something like that, it's... no... thing...?" Ebony's voice faded as she noticed something on her bare back. "What... Azure...! What is this?!"

Her heart clenched itself.

"Wh-what? I-is there something on my back?" Azure asked, getting worried as she tried to see her own back.

"..." Ebony could only stare at her back in mute horror.

On Azure's creamy skin, were slimy black veins, sneaking through the entirety of her back, pulsing in a slow, creepy rhythm, like a heartbeat. The whole thing was welded into her skin.

It was some kind of... parasite, sucking on her flesh.

A Grimm parasite.

"...Oh my god..." Ebony finally whispered, horrified.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun** **duuuun.**

 **I've decided to remove the 'humor' tag. This is really not what people are looking for in comedy. Hahaha.**

 **Edit: Going on indefinite Hiatus with this fic, I'm gonna focus on Fracture for a little while.**


End file.
